Tearing apart
by Gayl
Summary: Jack est un enfant battu ; son meilleur ami, Hiccup, s'est trouvé malgré lui mêlé à ses histoires de famille et en a subit les frais. A 17 ans, ils fuient leur ville natale pour continuer leurs études, loin du père de Jack. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le millionnaire Ivan Frost va revenir dans leur vie plus de quatre ans après ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Me revoilà déjà avec la nouvelle fanfiction que je vous avais promis dans Scars.

Alors je vais prévenir tout de suite : elle est loin d'être mignonne tout plein. Il n'y aura pas de scènes décrites et trop explicites mais les faits sont là ; rated M pour une raison. Vous êtes prévenus et, de toute façon, ce que je poste aujourd'hui va donner le ton direct. Je vais traiter de sujets sujets délicats dont je ne connais quasiment rien et pour rien au monde je souhaite blesser ceux qui, malheureusement, ont été victimes de ce genre de traitements. Je préfère donc prévenir tout de suite que ceci est une **fiction** et m'excuse si cela heurte certaines personnes.

Je ne publierai pas à une date fixe étant donné que je commence seulement à l'écrire et que mon rythme d'écriture est très varié. Donc je ne vous promets rien au niveau de la fréquence de sortie.

Voilà, encore une fois, ça sera centré sur les personnages d'Hiccup et de Jack mais je vais sûrement m'amuser à insérer plein d'autres personnages d'autres univers (toujours dans du Disney/DreamWorks je pense).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous aimez (même si ça n'est que le premier chapitre et qu'il est plutôt court).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Jack avait 9 ans quand sa mère les avait abandonnés, son père et lui. Elle était partie, simplement. Elle avait abandonné son enfant de 9 ans, à la merci de son mari qu'elle savait avoir des tendances violentes._

 _La première fois que son père l'avait frappé, Jack pensait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il avait pleuré. Son père détestait quand il pleurait. Mais sa maman lui manquait. Alors souvent, il pleurait chez lui, parce que, à l'école, personne ne devait voir qu'il était triste. Il n'y avait que son ami Hiccup qui savait que sa mère était partie. Parce que Hiccup : il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était son meilleur copain et il savait tenir les secrets._

 _Mais son père avait continué de le frapper, parfois sans raison. Non, il devait y avoir une raison, forcément. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mettre son papa en colère ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il faisait de travers. Il travaillerait encore mieux à l'école et aiderait à la maison, pour se racheter._

 _Lorsqu'il eut 11 ans, Jack n'osa rien dire. Pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'on le console, qu'on le cajole un peu. Qu'on l'aime, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital. Mais il avait mal. Et il saignait beaucoup. Son père l'avait attaqué. Il l'avait agressé avec un couteau. Ils étaient en train de manger quand soudain, son père s'était levé, empoignant son couteau à viande et avait foncé sur son fils. Il avait lancer son bras en l'air ; Jack avait hurlé avant que la lame ne lui entaille le ventre, trouant son T-shirt. L'adolescent était tombé de sa chaise, pleurant, plus de peur que de douleur, celle-ci arrivant doucement alors que l'adrénaline retombait. Son père n'avait rien dit, s'était rassit simplement. Il l'avait obligé à finir son assiette._

 _La scène s'était répété, plusieurs fois. En plus des coups, chaque coupure laissait d'horribles cicatrices sur la peau claire du garçon qui ne voulait pas les soigner. Elles se soignaient toutes seules avec le temps et en versant de l'alcool fort dessus. C'était douloureux, mais ça soignait. Et surtout, personne ne pouvait savoir. Il devait deviner lui-même ce qu'il faisait de travers, ce qu'il faisait de si horrible pour énerver et décevoir à ce point-là son père. Déjà qu'avec les traces sur ses bras et, parfois, son visage, cela éveillait les soupçons… il n'imaginait que quelqu'un puisse voir dans quel état était son torse ou son ventre._

 _Pendant encore 2 ans, une routine macabre s'installa. Quoi que put essayer Jack pour calmer son père, rien n'y fit. Se rebeller empira la situation. Aux poings et aux lames s'ajoutèrent les brûlures de cigarettes. D'innombrables fois, le garçon ne put sortir de sa chambre ou manger. Ne pouvant même pas se lever tant tout son corps le faisait souffrir et par peur de contrarier encore son père.  
_

 _Hiccup fut mis au courant l'année de leurs 13 ans. Jack allait mourir. Cette fois, c'était certain. Son père l'avait coupé trop de fois, trop profondément, trop férocement. L'hôpital n'était pas une option. Il se rendit chez son meilleur ami, qui habitait à quelques pas. Terrorisé, Hiccup l'avait emmené à l'hôpital sans que le garçon ne puisse contester, au bord de l'évanouissement. Son père avait dit qu'il s'était infligé cela à lui-même quand les médecins l'avait contacté. Jack avait suivi pendant longtemps une cure d'antidépresseur, de nombreuses séances chez psy, à qui il mentit plutôt bien. Sauf que Hiccup savait, lui. Il avait vu et Jack le lui avait dit. Alors à chaque fois qu'Ivan le mettait à mal, le garçon venait soigner son ami, en secret. Pendant 5 cinq années encore._

 _Depuis longtemps, Jack avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer l'animosité de son paternel. Le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de son père. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre tant l'homme en face de lui était une montagne. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris des photos de ses blessures fraiches, et de ses vieilles cicatrices, comme témoignage. Il avait photographié les divers objets dont son père se servait pour le couper, le frapper ou le brûler. Des preuves, pour quand il devra s'en servir. Pour quand il osera s'en servir. Pour quand il se sortirait de là.  
_

 _Un jour, il se battu sérieusement avec son père. Il allait quitter la maison pour de bon, couper les ponts avec lui. Il l'avait menacé de montrer les photos à la police. Son père avait ri ; il était riche et célèbre, les meilleurs avocats seraient à ses côtés. Personne ne croirait son suicidaire de fils. C'était vrai ; Jack le savait.  
_

 _Hiccup était revenu pour le soigner à nouveau après la bagarre. Sauf que son père les avait surpris ; il se doutait que son fils obtenait de l'aide. Ce jour-là, il avait tabassé Jack jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse même pas se relever et s'était acharné sur Hiccup. Il l'avait frappé avec obstination. Quand Jack avait trouvé la force de se mettre debout, reprenant doucement conscience, la scène qu'il avait vue l'aurait fait retomber ; Hiccup, en morceau, couvert de sang, était en train de se faire violer par son père, avec à peine assez de force pour se défendre, pour crier de peur, de douleur et d'impuissance. Jack pleurait lorsqu'il frappa violemment son père avec la batte cassée, abandonnée au sol, l'éjectant loin du garçon. Il voulait le tuer, à ce moment-là. Il aurait vraiment pu le tuer. Sauf qu'il y avait Hiccup. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Hiccup. Jamais et encore moins après ça. De toute façon, il tenait lui-même à peine debout ; il devait garder le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour sortir son meilleur ami de là._

 _Il avait porté Hiccup jusqu'à l'hôpital, priant pour qu'il ne meurt pas dans ses bras. Il avait fait passer sa vie avant la sienne, avait prétexté qu'ils avaient été agressé dans la rue. Et quand il avait finalement été sûr qu'on prendrait soin de son ami, il s'était évanouis, de fatigue et de douleur, vidé de trop de sang et de force. Cela couta la moitié d'une jambe à Hiccup, de multiples fractures pour les deux et un coma de silence, de peur, qui plana sur le brun pendant des mois. Pendant toute sa convalescence, Jack fut à ses côtés. Comme un manège sans fin, ils se réparaient doucement, pièce par pièce, autant que c'était possible de le faire.  
_

 _Les parents d'Hiccup étaient morts lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune ; c'était son oncle et parrain, Bjorn, qui s'occupait de lui. Jack vint vivre avec eux pendant un an. Il n'eut pas à mentir sur son identité : Bjorn était rarement chez lui, partant parfois pendant des mois entier. Son propre père ne chercha pas à le revoir. Quand ils eurent leur diplôme, les deux amis décidèrent de rester ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et de fuir._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack n'était pas quelqu'un de très avenant, encore moins gentil. Surtout avec les filles. C'étaient déjà arrivé qu'il couche avec certaines, partant discrètement le lendemain sans laisser aucun numéro, bien qu'il se détestait souvent d'agir de la sorte. Il n'était pas non plus très sociable, quoi qu'il faisait des efforts. Cela dit, il était en collocation avec Hiccup depuis 3 ans donc il était bien obligé d'en faire, des efforts. Même si avec Hiccup, il était juste lui-même sans que cela ne gêne aucun des deux ; ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'amis.

Après l'obtention de leur licence, les deux garçons avaient changé de ville pour continuer leurs études ailleurs. Ils mettaient beaucoup d'argents de côté, indépendants, trouvant des jobs pendant la semaine et les vacances. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que d'eux-mêmes. Dans leur nouvel appartement, chacun avait sa chambre et toutes deux possédaient un petit balcon. Accro à la cigarette, Jack, lors de la visite, avait hoché la tête ; cela voulait dire beaucoup sur l'engouement qu'il avait pour l'appartement. Alors Hiccup avait choisi, grâce à ce seul petit signe de la part de son meilleur ami.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de faire le ménage et de s'installer. Ils profitèrent du canapé pour se reposer l'un contre l'autre et déjà, Jack était sorti pour fumer. Hiccup, enfermé dans sa chambre, travaillait déjà.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup s'était inscrit en master de psychologie spécialisé dans les troubles neurologiques. Jack, lui, avait choisi de suivre un master création artistique. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard mais au moins, ils avaient de quoi occuper leurs journées. La rentrée était demain pour les deux jeunes gens. Chacun d'eux avait trouvé un job, pour subvenir à leur besoin. Hiccup travaillait dans une librairie, ayant déjà de l'expérience dans le métier et Jack avait décroché un poste de serveur dans un café. Ce soir, ils étaient installés sur le canapé, Hiccup confortablement posé contre son ami et regardaient la télévision.

\- Jack ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur pour demain. Je ne connais personne dans cette ville à part toi. Pourquoi on n'est pas resté dans la même ville ? Je sais qu'on connaissait personne mais au moins, je me sentais bien là-bas.

\- Arrête donc d'être si idiot, soupira Jack.

\- Eh… Protesta faiblement son ami, se redressant.

\- On a survécu trois ans sans amis, alors on s'en fiche si on ne rencontre personne ici. Et si personne ne vient te parler, tant pis pour eux. Tu mérites d'être ami avec des gens qui voient au-delà des apparences.

Hiccup sourit, d'abord tristement puis sincèrement. Jack n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le visage impassible mais le brun vit la petite lueur dans ses yeux clairs ; il l'adorait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack Frost ne se fit évidemment pas que des amis le premier jour de cours, comme à son habitude. Parce qu'il était lui, avec son caractère et ses foutus principes. Alors qu'il fumait devant un amphi, pendant la pause, perché sur mur, il l'avait vu. Un jeune homme, un peu enveloppé, qui se faisait visiblement malmené par un groupe. Il était descendu, son tube de nicotine pendant négligemment au coin de ses lèvres. Il releva le garçon que les autres avaient fait tomber sans se préoccuper d'eux.

\- Eh, tu vas bien ? Il lui demanda gentiment.

\- Alors, Sandy, c'est ta princesse qui est venu te sauver ?

Jack sourit ; des rigolos ces gens-là. Le dénommé Sandy le remercia d'un signe de tête, timide. Jack fit mine de s'éloigner avec lui.

\- Eh maigrichon ! Asséna un des types de la bande, lui attrapant le bras.

L'albinos se retourna, ses yeux bleus glacés lançant des éclairs. Il fixa l'autre un moment avant de déclarer doucement :

\- Si tu ne veux pas te le prendre dans la gueule, lâche ce bras tout de suite.

Étrangement, son adversaire rit mais le lâcha quand même. Ne voulant pas gaspiller de sa précieuse énergie, Jack se retourna et partit. Bien vite, l'étudiant potelé le rejoint :

\- Merci ! Merci d'être intervenu. C'était gentil.

\- Hn.

\- Je m'appelle Sandy, mais on m'appelle Sab, je suis en cours avec toi, je t'ai vu ce matin. Drôle de coupe de cheveux ; ça te va bien.

\- Jack.

Puis il ajouta en soupirant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Hiccup :

\- Faut pas te laisser marcher dessus comme ça. Ils vont en profiter.

Son homologue lui sourit simplement :

\- Oh tu sais, c'est pas les premiers à essayer. Je m'en fiche, moi au moins je suis bien dans ma peau.

Jack releva la tête. Pas aussi fragile que les apparences le suggéraient. Encore une fois, il ne put que faire le lien avec son meilleur ami. Il sourit sincèrement au garçon. Peut-être que cette année allait être différente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soir, il sortit en avance. Il savait qu'Hiccup finissait bientôt. Leurs facultés étaient sur le même campus. Il souffla, déjà fatigué et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de son ami.

Là, les mêmes garçons qui avaient embêté Sab chopèrent Jack. Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir : deux garçons le maintenaient et le petit chef le frappa au visage. Et c'était tout. Gratuit. Ils le lâchèrent et s'en furent, en bons lâches qu'ils étaient. Jack se releva, tâtant son arcade qui – Dieu merci – n'était pas cassée mais où une bosse pointait déjà.

\- Putain.

Une grosse migraine s'invita dans sa tête. Il s'alluma une cigarette en se posant négligemment contre un muret. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à sortir. Hiccup fut dans les derniers. Il sortit la tête baissée, lentement, boitillant. Jack vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écrasa sa cigarette au-dessus d'une poubelle prévue à cet effet et se dirigea vers son ami, les mains dans les poches, nonchalamment mais le regard noir.

\- Hic.

Il avait prononcé son nom doucement mais le jeune homme l'avait entendu. Il se tourna vers lui, des larmes séchées sur les joues, portant toujours ses lunettes de repos. Il se stoppa net à un mètre de lui, le regard presque honteux puis il avisa son œil au beurre noir. C'était moche. Jack ne disait rien. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les pleurs. Encore moins quand Hiccup en était la source. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son air contrarié :

\- J'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

Le garçon soupira. Il donna un coup de tête dans le vide pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils rentraient.

\- Moi aussi, Hic.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Aucun n'avait parlé. Aussitôt chez eux, Hiccup posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le frigo : il en ressortit un sachet d'épinards congelé qu'il voulut donner à son ami. Qui avait disparu. Il l'avisa, sur son balcon, déjà une cigarette au bec. Il sortit sur son propre balcon.

Le garçon était à côté, ses coudes posés sur la rambarde, sa main droite tenant la clope, et son front posé sur le fer frais. En entendant son colocataire, il releva à peine la tête pour la tourner vers lui, s'appuyant maintenant sur son bras.

\- Mets-ça sur ton œil. Sinon tu vas vraiment avoir une sale gueule demain.

Hiccup lui jeta le sachet gelé. Avec un bon réflexe, Jack l'attrapa et le posa là où était sa tête plus tôt, qu'il reposa dessus, le regard vers le sol. Hiccup commença à parler :

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

\- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? La coupa Jack.

Hiccup secoua la tête. C'était juste pour détourner la conversion. Eh bien ça marchait.

\- Des gars m'ont fait chier. Juste parce que j'ai un physique un peu efféminé. Je te laisse imaginer leur réaction quand ils m'ont fait tomber et qu'ils ont vu ma prothèse. Une vraie partie de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de ses types ? Soupira Jack d'un air distant alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller tabasser les connards en question. T'as qu'à pas agir comme une pédale, ils te laisseront tranquille.

Hiccup se tourna brusquement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Mais tu t'entends parler des fois, Jack ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es con, putain.

Le brun partit sans entendre Jack le rappeler, conscient qu'il était parfois, c'était vrai, un vrai con. Mais il était en colère. Déjà. Il souffla, puis ralluma sa cigarette. Il détestait l'idée qu'on puisse blesser Hiccup. Surtout quand c'était lui qui le faisait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack resta longtemps dans cette position. Si longtemps que la nuit commençait à tomber quand il entendit la porte d'entrée. Hiccup. Il vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme sur son propre balcon. Il lui tendit quelque chose. Un paquet de Mcdo. C'était à Hiccup sa façon de faire la paix.

\- Désolé, souffla Jack, s'emparant de la nourriture. Mais des fois, tu ne te rends pas compte. Défends-toi, Hic, putain. Combien de fois je te l'ai répété ?

Le garçon gronda :

\- Oh je t'en prie, t'as vraiment aucune leçon à me donner, Jackson.

Comme l'autre ne répondit pas, Hiccup grommela quelque chose. Puis encore une fois. Et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dire, la bouche pleine :

\- Je mange de la malbouffe à cause de toi, Jackson Frost.

Le garçon rigola un peu, content de la tournure des événements finalement.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es battu le premier jour ?

Cette fois-ci, il soupira.

\- Des types ont cherché des emmerdes à un gars de ma classe. Je l'ai aidé un peu.

\- Et tu as eu la bonne idée de les tabasser ?

Rire désabusé.

\- J'ai rien fait du tout. Ces enfoirés m'ont chopé à la sortie. Ça a été tellement vite que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait frappé que quand je les ai vu détaler comme des lapins.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hn.

\- Quelle bande de connards. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Pff. Rien. C'était déjà bien assez fatiguant de venir en aide à ce gars. La prochaine fois que je veux jouer les héros, j'espère que mon asociabilité me retiendra mieux que ça.

Hiccup sourit. Jack ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était le type le moins égoïste et intéressé du monde. Et le moins associable ; il avait juste du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. C'était en partie pour ça que, même quand il était insupportable et con, Hiccup continuait de l'aimer toujours autant. De toute façon, un meilleur ami, ça avait toujours été insupportable, c'était pas une nouveauté.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le second jour, une jeune fille aux cheveux très colorés s'assit à côté de Jack en classe.

\- Salut !

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis Tatiana, une amie de Sab.

Comme il ne répondit rien, la jeune fille continua :

\- C'est sympa ce que tu as fait, hier, merci.

Jack la regarda, se forçant à sourire. Tatiana se figea :

\- Oh… c'est les mêmes gars qui t'ont fait ça ?

L'albinos souffla. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû aider le petit gros. Vraiment pas.

\- Non.

\- T'es pas très causant hein ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tant mieux, je parle assez pour deux.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ Avant que le cours ne commence, Sab vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Et les deux amis parlèrent. Beaucoup. Jack s'endormit avant que le professeur ne parle.

Le midi, Sab lui proposa de lui payer à manger, pour s'excuser de la veille. Même si Jack trouva ça inutile, il accepta ; il fallait quand même qu'il s'intègre un minimum. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme les trois dernières années et éviter toutes interactions sociales. Hiccup et lui s'était promis de faire des efforts cette année. Dans le café où ils allèrent manger, ils furent rejoints par un grand garçon aux cheveux brun-gris. Il parlait moins que Tatiana : Jack l'aimait bien. Il lui ressemblait. Il découvrit que tous se donnaient des surnoms étranges : Sandy était Sab, Tatiana était Tooth, et Aster, le dernier arrivé, se faisait appeler Bunny.

Au final, Jack et Bunny parlèrent beaucoup. Celui-ci avait un accent australien étrange et avec trois ans de plus qu'eux ; il faisait un doctorat dont la thèse reposait un truc écologique qui avait ennuyé Jack, mais qui avait l'air cool pour la planète. Le grand garçon avait l'air d'être un sacré baroudeur, un peu bagarreur sur les bords mais une vraie guimauve par certains aspects. Il plut vraiment à Jack.

De son côté, Hiccup ne se fit pas beaucoup d'amis. Seule une jeune fille vint lui parler. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un doux sourire. Elle s'appelait Rapunzel mais bien vite, Hiccup préféra la surnommée Zel. Il s'entendit de suite extrêmement bien avec elle, comme elle le défendit devant la bande d'homophobes qui embêtait souvent Hiccup, malgré sa petite taille et son air doux. Elle avait elle aussi des soucis avec certaines filles de la classe que le brun se fit une joie de rembarrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soir, Hiccup en parla à son colocataire qui faisait paresseusement quelques devoirs sur le petit bar dans leur cuisine.

\- Je l'inviterai peut-être un de ces jours, lança-t-il innocemment.

Jack grogna sourdement. Hiccup ramenait souvent des canons chez eux, prétextant que c'était pour le travail et interdisait Jack de les approcher. C'était très frustrant de voir que le garçon, tout gay qu'il était, attirait toutes sortes de bombes sexuelles et ne laissait pas son meilleur ami hétéro en profiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Je poste déjà le chapitre 2 pour que vous puissiez vous donner une meilleure de l'histoire et de l'intrigue (les publications ne seront normalement pas si fréquente, hein, je suis pas une machine).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées. Hiccup avait rencontré quelqu'un. Un ami de Rapunzel, du nom de Jonathan, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques jours. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et Jack en était plutôt content : Hiccup semblait aller bien et c'était la première fois que l'albinos le voyait sortir avec quelqu'un. En quatre ans de cohabitation, il n'avait jamais eu personne. Alors là, c'était un réel progrès.

De con côté, lui s'était parfaitement intégré à la troupe d'amis de Tooth et Sab, qui sortaient ensemble depuis un moment. La jeune femme vivait en collocation avec deux autres filles : Anna, une rousse au caractère bien trempé, et Astrid, qui était pire, en galloise et blonde. Jack s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Anna. Elle était, tout comme Astrid, dans une école privée d'art, toutes les deux spécialisées dans la photographie. Il apprit qu'Aster était souvent fourré chez elle et il se demanda un instant par laquelle des deux filles il était intéressé, sans en parler à l'australien, avec qui il sortait de plus en plus.

Ce soir, Tooth l'avait invité à une soirée chez elle. Jack, d'ordinaire, n'aimait pas sortir. En fait, il n'en avait juste pas l'habitude, comme il avait passé ses quatre dernières années à ne côtoyer qu'Hiccup – et les années d'avant aussi, en fait, en y réfléchissant. Mais, et cela arrivait si peu dans sa vie que c'était d'autant plus remarquable, il aimait bien ces gens. C'est vrai, ils étaient drôles et intéressants. Il semblait à Jack qu'il avait enfin des personnes qui lui correspondaient. Pour de vrai.

Il acheta une plante et des bonbons à la sortie de son service au café, avant de se rendre à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il avait demandé conseil à Hiccup, qui l'avait charrié un peu parce que "C'est un cliché, Jack." et son choix s'était porté sur un Yucca c'était une plante grasse avant d'épaisses feuilles, très facile à entretenir. Il était certain que Tooth aimait les plantes. Les appartements de filles avaient des plantes, tout le monde savait ça.

Il arriva à l'adresse que lui avait donné son amie et frappa doucement, l'air un peu blasé. Tatiana lui ouvrit, jolie comme un cœur pour l'occasion, toujours aussi féminine et colorée. Jack lui tendit la plante :

\- Salut Tooth.

\- Jackson ? Cria Tatiana. C'est toi derrière l'arbre ?

Ce qui arracha un sourire au garçon. Elle l'invita à entrer en le remerciant, tout sourire. Tous étaient déjà là : il était en retard. Tooth l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde était installé Aster était là lui aussi, évidemment.

La soirée se passa très bien. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, jouèrent pendant longtemps, mais bien vite arriva l'heure des derniers métros. Sab restait dormir à l'appartement des filles et Aster habitant aussi au centre-ville, il décida de rester jusqu'à plus tard. Il n'y eu donc que Jack qui dû prendre le transport en commun et donc, à partir tôt, ce qui l'agaça un peu, parce qu'Anna n'arrêtait pas de lui parler et qu'il commençait à sincèrement aimer l'entendre toujours jacasser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

\- Salut l'endormi ! Sourit gentiment Hiccup en voyant arriver son colocataire encore tout groggy.

Il lui tendit une tasse de café fort et chaud, comme il l'aimait. Jack s'empara du mug et se baissa pour embrasser le front de son ami, le remerciant silencieusement. Il y avait des règles dans leur collocation. Ne pas déranger l'albinos avant qu'il ait bu son café ou prit d'abord la parole était LA règle d'or si on ne voulait pas s'attitrer ses foudres. D'ailleurs, cela marchait aussi parfois pour Hiccup, et ses foudres à lui, plus rares, étaient bien plus terribles. Jack en avait déjà fait les frais et regrettait amèrement d'avoir attisé sa colère.

Alors, bien que vraiment avide de savoir comment s'était passé sa soirée, le brun attendit sagement. Au bout d'un moment où il regardait fixement Jack, ce dernier rit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé hier ?

\- C'était cool.

\- Et avec Anna ? Demanda le garçon innocemment.

\- Elle est vraiment sympa.

Hiccup fit une moue il sut que Jack ne dirait rien de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il le comprenne, cela dit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La fin de l'année arriva vite, et avec elle, le stress des partiels qui arriveraient en janvier. Jack sortait de plus en plus avec sa nouvelle bande d'amis, et Hiccup passait de plus en plus ses soirées avec Jonathan. Pour Noël, le brun décora leur appartement. Beaucoup. Il acheta même un sapin, pour l'occasion, ce qui fit doucement sourire Jack, dont c'était aussi l'arbre préféré. Des guirlandes, clignotantes ou non, pendaient dans tous les coins, des boules arc-en-ciel étaient accrochées partout où c'était possible et parce qu'il savait que Jack adorait ça plus que tout, Hiccup s'était amusé à mettre de la neige artificielle sur les meubles et le sol.

A partir du 19 décembre, premier jour des vacances, Hiccup n'écoutât plus que des chants de Noël. Au début, cela attendrit l'albinos, qui savait à quel point Noël était important pour Hiccup, mais très vite, il le rabroua : les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas des vacances. C'était un piège tendu par les profs de fac pour faire de la place au second semestre. Aussi, Jack passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, à réviser, quand il ne travaillait pas au café. La flemme de refaire une première année l'emportait sur celle de ne pas travailler.

Le garçon décida d'inviter ses amis dans son appartement durant la première semaine, parce que ceux-ci se plaignaient qu'ils n'y étaient jamais allés. Il demanda même à Hiccup si ça lui plairait de les rencontrer étonné, le jeune homme accepta évidemment de bon cœur, contrariant ses plans avec Jonathan ce soir-là. Les deux amis cuisinèrent ensemble, comme ils le faisaient plus jeune. Ce fut pour Jack, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, le meilleur moment de la soirée cela faisait du bien de se retrouver, parfois.

Tous passèrent une très bonne soirée et Hiccup, comme d'habitude et malgré sa retenue, plut à tout le monde. Un peu trop à Aster, même, mais si l'albinos ne fit aucun commentaire. Tooth avait insisté sur le fait qu'Hiccup devrait venir à chaque soirée que les filles organisaient – et c'était souvent. Le lendemain, il était prévu qu'Anna revienne : Jack et elle avait beaucoup discuté, et comme ils dessinaient tous les deux, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se montrer leurs créations.

Hiccup avait souri quand il les avait vu : Jack ne parlait pas de lui. Jamais. Il discutait rarement avec autant d'entrain. Et, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, il ne montrait jamais ses dessins. Il n'y avait qu'Hiccup qui avait droit à cet immense privilège – et ses professeurs et camarades de classe quand il n'avait pas le choix. Il y a quelques années, Jack les avait dessinés. Très bien dessinés. Comme il détestait se voir en photo, il les avait croqués tous les deux, allongés dans l'herbe un jour d'automne. Il lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans, et depuis, Hiccup l'avait encadré et il trônait sur sa table de chevet.

Alors que, si vite, il se décide à se mettre à nu devant Anna, fit penser à Hiccup que l'autre en pinçait vraiment pour la rousse. Ça aussi c'était rare Jack avait déjà eu des rares relations, mais jamais il ne s'était attaché. Ça se résumait par une soirée de sexe et c'était tout, pas d'affection et encore moins de paroles. Là, il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier Anna. Hiccup avait souri, comme une mère fière de son enfant : il grandissait.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Anna frappa à la porte et de suite, fut emmenée dans la chambre de l'albinos. Hiccup les entendit rire et discuter avec entrain. C'était un autre homme quand il était avec Anna. Il changeait, en mieux. Il s'ouvrait. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, et le meilleur ami de Jack apprécia beaucoup la rousse elle était un peu folle, rigolote et intéressante. Elle savait être sérieuse quand il fallait, aussi.

Lorsque Jonathan arriva dans l'appartement pour passer du temps avec son petit ami, Jack et Anna retournèrent dans la chambre de ce premier. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent frapper, puis Hiccup appeler Jack. Le garçon comprit immédiatement à la voix de son colocataire que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

\- Jack ! Rappela une nouvelle fois Hiccup et l'interpellé sortit précipitamment de sa chambre en entendu de la détresse dans la voix de son ami.

Il se figea un instant sur le seuil en avisant la scène. Son père était là, impassible et Hiccup, les bras ballants devant la porte, était pétrifié. Jack rejeta sa propre peur et sa confusion. Il prit une mine dure et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée. Il passa possessivement son bras gauche autour de la taille du garçon et l'attira lentement mais fermement contre son torse, affrontant son père du regard. Il serrait le brun trop fort mais Hiccup ne disait rien, semblant encore plus petit que d'habitude dans ses bras.

Toujours lentement et sans rompre le contact visuel, Jack leva sa main droite et poussa doucement la porte, qui se referma sur le sourire de son père. Ni Hiccup ni lui ne bougèrent, cependant. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jonathan appela le brun que celui-ci s'effondra, tremblant. Jack le maintint contre lui et les entraina doucement au sol. D'un regard noir, il intima à Jonathan et Anna, qui avaient assisté à la scène, de ne pas dire un mot.

Hiccup se recroquevilla entre les jambes de l'albinos et se pelotonna contre son torse, en proie à une crise de panique. Jack souffla doucement, et ferma douloureusement les yeux quand il sentit l'autre verser quelques larmes. Il serrait le corps de son ami contre lui, enfouissant la tête brune dans son cou, pour qu'il se calme. Il le berça un moment, ne parlant pas, sauf une fois pour fermement interdire Jonathan d'avancer vers eux.

Au bout de longues minutes, le jeune homme sembla mieux respirer mais restait obstinément dans l'étreinte rassurante de Jack, qui ne desserrait toujours pas son emprise. Anna, mortifiée par la scène, ne sut pas trop qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré entre les deux amis au sol. Jonathan était, lui, déchiré entre frapper Jack, qu'il commençait pourtant à bien connaitre et apprécier, mais qui avait tout de même beaucoup trop de parties de son corps qui touchaient celui de _son_ copain, qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher, lui, et mourir d'inquiétude.

Hiccup finit par relever la tête, terrifié, vers Jack, qui lui essuya les joues de ses pouces. Ils se fixèrent, puis le brun, qui sentait arriver une seconde crise de panique, réussit à articuler d'une voix rauque :

\- Pourquoi il est revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

L'albinos secoua la tête, la voix grave :

\- Je ne sais pas, Hic.

\- Comment il sait où on habite ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- …

\- J'ai peur Jackson.

Le garçon posa son front contre le sien, leur nez se frôlant.

\- Je suis là. Il ne nous fera rien. Plus jamais. Je te l'ai promis.

Jonathan, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha d'eux et fit mine de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui-ci, à son contact, se tendit et s'éloigna, se blottissant contre Jack, s'accrochant à lui. Ce dernier tenta d'être délicat dans son ordre mais sa voix sonna comme une menace quand il referma à nouveau son emprise :

\- Pars. Il faut que tu partes.

\- T'es sérieux ? C'était qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Hiccup ?

\- C'était mon père. Tu dois partir, maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Anna, qui n'avait pas bougée du seuil de sa chambre et dit d'un ton plus peiné :

\- Je suis désolé, Anna mais…

\- Je sais. Je serais là si tu veux m'appeler d'accord ?

La petite rousse s'était avancé vers eux et avait caressé la joue de Jack de son pouce. Elle répéta :

\- Je serais là quand tu auras besoin.

Elle entraina Jonathan dehors avec elle, qui se débattait, furieux et inquiet. Jack les entendit à peine se disputer lorsque la porte fut refermée. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Anna. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Hiccup, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main ses yeux, pourtant secs, et se redressa, portant le garçon contre lui. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa propre chambre et le coucha dans son lit.

Jack s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes. Il sortit sur son balcon. Puis perdit la notion du temps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup se réveilla à peine une heure après. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se mit à paniquer puis il se souvint, et voulut pleurer. Il tenta de se calmer Jack l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il savait que ça l'aiderait à se sentir bien.

\- Jack ?

Sa voix était rauque et sourde. Hiccup se redressa dans le lit avisant son ami sur le balcon, il se leva, attrapant une veste de l'albinos au passage, il l'enfila et sortit. Jack ne dit rien quand le brun se colla contre son flanc, passant un bras autour de son épaule, l'amenant contre lui. Hiccup s'empara d'une cigarette et l'alluma. Jack ne fit pas de commentaire le garçon détestait la nicotine. Mais là, il pouvait comprendre.

Le jeune homme ne disait pas un mot, mais Hiccup sentait bien que sa respiration était saccadée, que sa mâchoire était serrée. Il se tourna et le prit dans ses bras. Normalement, Jack n'était pas particulièrement personne à câlins. Il le laissa faire, profitant de l'étreinte dont ils avaient tous les deux besoins.

\- Pourquoi il est revenu ?

Hiccup avait parlé, de cette même voix grave qu'il avait eu à son réveil.

\- Comment il a su où nous trouver ?

Jack renifla avant de le repousser tendrement. Il s'empara de la cigarette du brun pour l'amener à ses lèvres, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ses doigts et fixa son regard sur les bâtiments au loin :

\- Il a des relations, je suppose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Tu crois que…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa sèchement Jack, et sa voix sonna comme une plainte. Il sait que s'il nous approche à nouveau, son nom sera dans tous les journaux.

\- Et s'il avait trouvé un moyen de démentir nos accusations ?

L'albinos tourna vivement la tête vers l'autre, l'air furieux :

\- Vraiment Hiccup ?

\- On a perdu les preuves, Jack. Tu as toi-même détruit les photos en disant qu'elles nous apporteraient que le retour d'Ivan.

Hiccup baissa la tête, confus comme il continuait d'un ton moins accusateur.

\- Pardon, je… je ne veux pas que ça recommence, Jack. Ça allait mieux, j'allais presque… avec John ça allait, je le sentais. Maintenant, tout est revenu et quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de mourir.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi, il avait envie de mourir parfois, quand il croisait son reflet dans le miroir. Mais c'était comme ça, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

\- Ça ne recommencera pas, Hic. On est plus vieux maintenant, on sait se défendre. Quoi qu'il veuille, il ne l'obtiendra pas.

\- Mais il sait où on habite, gémit le garçon.

L'albinos réfléchit à la question.

\- On ne déménagera pas. Pas à cause de lui.

Quand il entendit le brun se retenir en vain de pousser un sanglot, il ajouta :

\- Il n'a pas de pouvoir sur nous, Hiccup. Il ne faut pas qu'il en ait. Jamais.

Cela fit stopper le début de larmes presque instantanément. Hiccup s'éloigna de son ami et cracha avant de rentrer à l'intérieur :

\- Mais il en a. Tous les jours, dans toutes nos décisions. Dans tous nos actes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack resta longtemps dehors. Mais que voulait Ivan ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il avait pourtant été clair : ils le dénonceraient si jamais il se rapprochait à nouveau d'eux. Et ils le feraient. Ça sera la fin de son père, la fin des industries Frost, la fin de la célébrité d'Ivan. Si ça marchait. Mais cela exposerait aussi les deux jeunes. Et, si Jack était prêt – du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre –, Hiccup, lui, ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le garçon soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il finit par rentrer et attrapa son portable pour appeler Anna. Il faillit raccrocher dès qu'il entendit sa voix mais prit sur lui :

\- C'est Jack.

La jeune fille mit un moment avant de parler :

\- Tu vas bien ? Comment va Hiccup ?

\- … je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça.

\- Jack, tu connais ma famille, fut tout ce que répondit la rousse.

En effet, oui, ils en avaient parlé et force était de constater qu'Anna avait une famille… particulière. Sa grande sœur, Elsa était un des membres les plus importants d'un gang de rue très important dans le nord de l'Amérique, sa mère s'était suicidé alors qu'Anna était très jeune, son père était inexistant, en plus d'être un drogué, et son petit frère, Olaf, avait déjà fait de la prison pour agression contre un membre des forces de l'ordre.

Autrement dit, Anna, avec son niveau d'étude actuel et son casier judiciaire blanc, était un ange dans une famille de démons. Donc les querelles et histoires de familiales, elle connaissait. Mais elle n'avait pas idée de qui était le père de Jack et ce qu'il avait fait. Cela dit, le garçon l'apprécia d'autant plus qu'elle ne posa pas de question, à part pour s'inquiéter de leur santé et sécurité, à lui et Hiccup.

Ils restèrent longtemps au téléphone et cela fit un bien fou au garçon. Il allait déjà mieux. Après avoir raccroché, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Anna, il sortit pour aller vers Hiccup. Il savait quel impact le retour d'Ivan pouvait avoir sur lui. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, ses lunettes noires sur le nez, sur son lit, entouré de feuilles, cahiers, classeurs et autres stylos. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, leva le visage vers lui. Très concentré, le brun ne fit pas attention à lui. Au bout d'un moment, Jack souffla :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- …

\- Hic, ça va ? Insista le jeune homme.

\- Tu me fais penser à lui, murmura Hiccup, la tête dans ses cahiers.

Jack fut autant blessé que choqué. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'Hiccup s'explique. Ce dernier finit par relever la tête, l'air à la fois triste et contrariée, jetant ses lunettes sur son lit. Le brun vit dans l'expression de son ami qu'il l'avait mal pris. Et pour cause.

\- Physiquement. Tu lui ressembles un peu.

\- Je suis son fils, se justifia l'albinos avec un ton malheureux.

\- Je sais. Il n'y a pas une minute où je l'oublis. Dès que j'arrête d'y penser, je te vois, et alors je _le_ vois. C'est pas de ta faute. Je serai mort sans toi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas _ne pas voir_ que tu lui ressembles.

\- Hiccup…

Jack sentait sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux s'humidifier et ses lèvres trembler. Il voulait partir de cette chambre mais il savait que, s'il se levait, il tomberait. Il retint un sanglot, tentant, en vain, de transformer sa détresse en haine envers l'adulte.

\- Hic, je ne ferai jamais… je ne te ferai jamais de mal. A toi, comme à personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas mon p…

Il étouffa le dernier mot et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cachant ses larmes à son ami. Hiccup le regarda tristement ; il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer. Mais il fallait qu'il dise certaines choses. Il était peiné que cela blesse Jack. Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit juste en face de son colocataire. Ce dernier releva la tête et les larmes sur son visage poignardèrent Hiccup en plein cœur. L'albinos souffla, chancelant :

\- Je ne suis pas lui, Hiccup, je te le promets. Tu dois me croire. Toi plus que n'importe qui. Tu dois… tu dois croire…

Le brun, voyant Jack dans cet état, se sentit lui aussi basculer vers les pleurs. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et essuya les joues de son ami, gardant son visage en coupe et posant son front sur le sien, dans une position familière. Aussitôt, il sentit le jeune homme essayer de se calmer alors qu'il tendait les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je le sais, Jack. Jamais je ne douterai de toi.

Il ajouta en sentant le garçon respirer plus doucement :

\- J'aimerais qu'il soit mort pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

\- Moi aussi, renifla péniblement Jack.

Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Jamais on n'avait vu Jack Frost se mettre dans un état pareil. Seul Hiccup connaissait cette partie de lui. Ce petit garçon effrayé qui dormait en l'adulte en devenir qu'il était. Cet enfant qui avait peur. Mais, en lui, Hiccup portait aussi un petit garçon, tout autant terrorisé. Et ils avaient besoin d'être les deux pour rassurer ces parties d'eux, pour _se_ rassurer. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'une telle scène n'était pas arrivé entre eux.

Jack soupira pour chasser ses derniers sanglots et Hiccup sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien.

\- Il ne nous fera rien, je te le promets, finit par dire Jack, de nouveau lui-même, confiant.

Il se releva précipitamment et alla chercher son blouson.

\- Jack ?

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Non ! S'écria de suite Hiccup, sentant une vague de panique monté en lui. S'il-te-plait, non. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Le garçon s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit la moue en plantant son regard dans celui de son colocataire.

\- On attend qu'il vienne à nous alors ?

Hiccup hocha la tête, peu sûr de lui.

\- Je ne te quitte plus une seconde à partir de maintenant, dit-il alors, lâchant la poignée. Je veux que tu ne sois jamais seul. Que si je ne suis pas là, Jonathan soit vers toi. Compris ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, troublé. Il demanda :

\- Et… et toi ?

Jack hésita un instant avant de finalement déclarer :

\- J'espère que je saurais me défendre.

* * *

Juste une petite note de fin : Ivan et Jonathan feront partie des rares personnages que j'aurais inventés (D'autres arriveront petit à petit mais ils ne seront pas légion). La quasi totalité des autres (il y en aura surement pas mal) seront tirés d'univers Disney/Dreamworks, parce que je trouve rigolo de faire apparaitre des personnages qu'on connait déjà et de les faire évoluer avec d'autres.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Hiccup appela Jonathan, le lendemain, il ne répondit pas. Jusqu'à la quatrième tentative.

\- Quoi ?

\- John, je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

L'autre fit des petits bruits contrariés sans rien dire. Le brun l'entendit soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu vas bien Hiccup ?

Le garçon souffla, rassuré qu'il ne soit pas en colère. Pas _trop_ en colère.

\- Oui, mieux. Je suis désolé. C'était… le père de Jack, on ne l'aime pas, et on ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ça m'a beaucoup surpris, c'est tout. J'ai réagi de manière exagérée.

Si John entendit le mensonge, il se contenta de dire :

\- Ça m'a blessé de voir comment tu as réagi. Tu… enfin, j'étais là, moi, prêt à t'aider et te consoler. Ça n'est plus le boulot de Jackson.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils. Se rappelant vaguement la scène, il se dit qu'effectivement, il pouvait comprendre la jalousie de son petit ami.

\- Je sais, John. Et Jack le sait aussi. C'est juste que c'est… ce type appartient à un passé qu'on a en commun et c'est mon meilleur ami. Parfois, il y a des choses que je ne peux partager qu'avec lui. Je suis désolé.

\- La façon dont il t'a serré dans ses bras… même encore maintenant tu as du mal à ne pas me repousser quand je t'enlace.

\- Je donne difficilement ma confiance, tu le sais bien. Et j'ai du mal avec… les contacts. Je connais Jack depuis qu'on a 5 ans, lui aussi a dû gagner ça.

\- Tu l'as déjà aimé ?

La question, de but en blanc, sonnait comme une plainte. Hiccup sourit tristement au téléphone :

\- Jonathan, je suis amoureux de toi. C'est différent avec Jack. C'est toi que je veux mais... Jackson sera toujours là.

L'autre qui rit nerveusement. Hiccup grimaça un peu ; il savait que ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses à dire. Mais c'était vrai et il ne mentirait pas. John soupira bruyamment avant de dire d'un ton plus détendu :

\- Je suis désolé, Hiccup. Ça m'a flipper de te voir dans cet état et… et de sentir que j'étais pas la meilleure personne pour te faire te sentir bien.

Le garçon sourit sincèrement.

\- Je t'aime John.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi Hiccup. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne fêtaient Noël que tous les deux ; l'oncle d'Hiccup envoyait toujours une invitation mais pour rien au monde les garçons retourneraient dans leur ville natale. Et bien l'homme avait surement mieux à faire que de cuisiner pour deux jeunes. Les garçons passèrent une soirée tranquille, s'offrant un repas digne de ce nom, cuisinant pendant toute la journée. Pendant un soir, une nuit, ils oublièrent Ivan et retrouvèrent une complicité qu'ils avaient rarement eu au cours des quatre dernières années.

Pour le nouvel an, Tooth, Anna et Astrid leur avait proposé de venir le faire dans leur appartement elles n'avaient invité que quelques amis, et avait aussi demandé à Hiccup de venir, car elles l'appréciaient beaucoup. Cela avait arrangé l'albinos, qui depuis le retour d'Ivan, évitait le plus possible de laisser l'autre garçon isolé. Les seuls moments où il n'était pas avec lui, en cours ou au travail, c'est qu'il était avec Jonathan ou avec Rapunzel, et Jack savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux. Le petit ami du brun était évidemment aussi bienvenu chez les filles.

Aussi, ils arrivèrent tous les trois chez les amies de Jack. Ce fut Aster qui leur ouvrit et son sourire s'élargit quand il les vit.

\- Oh merci mon dieu. Elles sont en train de me tuer, soupira le garçon.

Jack voulut le questionner mais quand il vit Anna arriver, il comprit tout de suite. Elle tenait dans la main un micro de karaoké. Peu rassuré, l'albinos rit tout de même devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Arrivés au salon, on leur colla de l'alcool dans les mains et Jonathan refusa gentiment :

\- Je ne bois pas, désolé.

Anna ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Elle reprit le verre, qu'elle versa dans le sien, presque vide, puis elle regarda Hiccup en lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus indiscrets, murmurant :

\- Belle prise, Hiccup, bien joué.

Elle but une grosse gorgée et se tourna à nouveau vers John :

\- Tu as des frères Jonathan ? Ou des sœurs, hein, je ne suis pas regardante.

Elle se reçut aussitôt une petite claque sur les fesses de la part d'Astrid, devant Hiccup qui riait.

\- Petite chafouine dévergondée, va. Laisse ces garçons tranquilles et viens chanter, c'est à toi.

Anna fit mine de suivre son amie mais se retourna, chuchotant :

\- J'attendrai quand même une réponse.

Et elle s'empara du micro dans un geste théâtral. Jonathan, confus, se tourna vers Hiccup :

\- Elles sont en forme, les filles, ici, dis donc.

\- Oui, répondit le brun, elles sont vraiment supers. Et entre toi et moi, je crois que Jack en pince vraiment pour Anna.

\- Vraiment ? Un taciturne comme lui avec une excentrique comme elle ?

John sourit en avisant Jack regarder tendrement la rousse qui faisait des grands gestes en chantant comme un pied. Hiccup ricana presque en entendant Jonathan appelé Jack "taciturne". C'était un adjectif que ceux qui connaissait vraiment Jack ne pouvait pas utilisé pour lui. Vraiment pas. Il ne dit rien, cependant. John reprit :

\- Ils iraient bien ensemble, oui, c'est vrai.

Et il embrassa chastement Hiccup, lui conseillant de ne pas trop boire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Durant la soirée, ils chantèrent beaucoup, dansèrent et, pour certain, fumèrent aussi un peu. Un certain Eret les avait rejoints et Jack n'avait pas compris s'il était le petit ami d'Astrid ou pas. Alors il demanda cash au brun quand celui-ci sortit lui aussi pour fumer :

\- Tu es avec Astrid ?

Eret gémit :

\- Oh non, pas toi aussi.

Jack le regarda en haussa les sourcils et l'autre se défendit :

\- Non, parce que Bunny et Sab m'ont déjà fait le discours du grand frère, c'est bon. Et Aster peut vraiment être flippant quand il s'y met.

Jack rit :

\- Oh non, moi je suis curieux, en fait. Vous ne vous êtes pas lâché du regard et pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais vu à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Le brun baissa la tête, puis regarda Jack en souriant :

\- Je lui laisse le temps.

Plus tard, quelques minutes avant minuit, Jack les vit s'embrasser. Il sourit, puis explosa de rire en voyant Aster poser un regard noir sur le grand brun.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Anna, se posant à côté de lui, lui piqua des chips.

\- Eret et Astrid, répondit-il en les pointant du doigt.

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer ; elle lui agrippa le bras, chercha Tatiana du regard et brandit son pouce bien haut, surexcitée.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, lança-t-elle à l'intention du nouveau couple.

Jack lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et voyant Astrid les fusiller du regard.

\- Tu es incorrigible, Anna. Laisse-les un peu tranquille.

\- Oh ça va, ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour, lui apprit-elle.

L'albinos secoua quand même la tête, dépité.

\- Anna ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta de s'empiffrer et prit le temps de boire une lampée de rhum en attendant la réponse. Comme celle-ci ne venait pas, elle se tourna vers Jack. Et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa _vraiment bien_. Lorsqu'il se recula un peu, Anna ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il lui sourit, caressant sa joue d'un pouce, restant tout proche :

\- Bonne année, Anna.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner encore, ce fut à la rousse de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Anna aurait voulu coucher avec lui. Réellement _coucher_ avec lui. Mais la soirée avait un peu dégénérée, et elle avait fini par vomir aux toilettes pendant de longues minutes. Niveau glamour et sexy, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Et Jack, cet amour, avait veillé sur elle et sur les autres comateux toute la nuit. Elle aurait pu lui demander de l'épouser, si elle n'avait pas eu aussi honte d'elle.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait un mal de tête horrible. Jack n'était pas dans son lit, pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il s'y était reposé un peu. Elle se leva et le trouva dans la cuisine, avec certains de ses amis qui étaient déjà debout. En fait, il ne manquait que Astrid, Eret, Sab et Tooth. Ceux qui n'avaient pas dormi par terre dans le salon, en somme. La rousse bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et vint se coller à Jack, volant une chaise à côté de lui.

L'albinos lui sourit tendrement en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le front :

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle grogna une réponse et, prévenant, Jack alla lui chercher un cachet et un verre d'eau. Il revint également avec des croissants et une tasse de café.

\- Mais d'où tu les sors ? Grommela-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Bunny et moi on les a achetés hier comme on savait qu'on ne pourrait pas en trouver ce matin, répondit simplement son petit ami en faisant un sourire à Aster.

\- Vous êtes des anges.

Plus tard, les quatre manquants se levèrent à leur tour aux alentours des 12h, et furent ravis de trouver pitance. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, jouant à des jeux de société ou des jeux vidéo. Aster partit dans la soirée, Hiccup et Jonathan suivirent. A leur tour, Eret, Sab et Jack partirent, non sans faire leurs adieux déchirants à leurs petites amies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack eut à peine le temps de revoir Anna avant la rentrée. Ils passèrent un après-midi ensemble et c'était tout. Anna était très studieuse et s'était fait un planning de révision intense et son travail au café n'arrangeait pas la situation. Hiccup était un peu pareil, en fait. Aussi, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui aussi se plonger dans les révisions quand il ne bossait pas.

Le mois de janvier passa à tout allure, et ni Jack, ni Hiccup ne revirent Ivan. Ce qui, au lieu de les rassurer, les inquiéta plutôt. Il arrivait très souvent qu'Hiccup ne dorme pas dans leur appartement, ce qui faisait plaisir à Jack ; il savait que son ami se sentait de mieux en mieux avec Jonathan. Le soir de son dernier partiel, Hiccup rentra excité comme une puce. Après deux jours d'absence.

\- Jackson ! Jack-Jack ! Jaaaaaack !

Le garçon rit dans sa chambre et eut juste le temps de se composer une mine blasée quand l'autre entra :

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai fini mes partiels, que j'ai évidemment réussis comme un chef, et je viens de passer deux jours vraiment bien.

\- Hn ?

\- Avec Jonathan c'était… ce mec est un saint. Oh, et je t'ai dit que j'avais fini mes examens ? Et que j'avais tout réussi ?

\- Ta gueule.

Devant l'air renfrogné de Jack, Hiccup lui envoya un bisou et sortit, lançant un « Bon courage pour tes partieels ».

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut à Jack d'avoir droit au repos. Il eut la bonne surprise de voir Anna qui l'attendait à la sortie de son dernier partiel. Elle était assise sur le muret, regardant autour d'elle, le cherchant. Il lui sourit tendrement lorsque son regard tomba dans le sien. Il s'avança d'elle et se pencha pour lui offrir un baiser. Qu'il fit durer ; Anna grogna lorsqu'il recula, ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

\- Comment je peux sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, intelligent et beau que toi ? Lança la rousse, théâtrale.

Jack continua de rire et lui prit la main, la guidant jusqu'au métro :

\- Parce que tu te sous-estime, du coup tu te punis en sortant avec un salopard d'artiste aux cheveux blancs.

Le trajet fut vite passé. Une fois à l'appartement, ils ne trouvèrent pas Hiccup. Aussitôt la constatation faite, Anna se tourna vers Jack et s'empara de ses lèvres :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

L'albinos grimaça et la repoussa doucement, gardant ses poignets entre ses mains :

\- Anna… C'est pas le mom…

La jeune fille se défit de la prise, irritée :

\- Ça n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi ! Ça fait des semaines qu…

\- Anna, la stoppa le garçon, visiblement déçu par sa réaction.

\- Tu as déjà eu des relations, Hiccup me l'a dit, reprit l'artiste, de plus en plus en colère. Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas assez belle ? Je fais des efforts tous les jours pour que tu ais envie de moi et ça n'est jamais assez ! Rien n'est jamais assez !

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi espèce d'idiote ! Cria à son tour Jack.

Il se détourna, manquant de frapper un mur, puis appuya finalement son front contre celui-ci.

Anna se calma un peu en voyant la réaction de son petit ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à partager avec toi, Anna.

Il ajouta avant que la rousse ne se vexe :

\- Et ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le sexe.

Il finit par se retourner face à elle, qui faisait la moue mais ne parlait plus.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est justement parce que je tiens à toi que je ne veux pas te montrer… certaines choses.

La grimace d'Anna s'agrandit elle souffla finalement et vint câliner Jack en s'excusant d'avoir crié.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Février était déjà bien entamé quand Jack revit son père pour la première fois depuis décembre. Le garçon buvait un café dans un bar du centre-ville en compagnie d'Aster lorsqu'Ivan était venu s'asseoir à leur table, comme s'il y avait été invité. Il avait pris un ton sympathique qui avait donné envie à Jack de le frapper :

\- Bonjour les jeunes. Salut, je suis Ivan, le père de Jackson.

Il avait tendu la main à Aster, qui avait hésité une seconde avant de la serrer ; pour cause, son ami n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout en présence de son paternel. Et Bunny avait un côté protecteur obsessionnel très développé et le sixième sens qui allait avec.

\- Aster, il salua un peu froidement.

\- Alors comment vas-tu Ja…

\- Attendez… reprit le grand garçon avec un regard suspicieux. Vous êtes Ivan Frost, des entreprises Frost.

Le paternel sourit :

\- Oui, en effet.

Aster se tourna vers l'autre garçon. C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas bien ? Il avait honte d'être riche ?

\- Jack, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais le fils du fondateur de ces entreprises ?

L'albinos ne répondit rien.

\- Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna son ami d'un ton plus sombre, comme s'il lui demandait sur qui ou quoi il devait frapper pour le faire se sentir mieux.

\- Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre.

Le ton employé avait été dur et le jeune homme avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant son père. Il ajouta :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais si t'approches de moi ou de Hiccup, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. On s'en va.

Son ami n'osa même pas dire au revoir à Ivan, même s'il fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de Jack. Il se leva et suivit l'albinos qui était déjà dehors. Il marcha d'un pas vif pour le rattraper :

\- Eh ben, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Ce type est un connard, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

Aster hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas fâcher son ami, même si des milliers de questions dansaient dans son esprit. Le nom d'Hiccup amené dans la conversation le gênait un peu : ça avait l'air d'être plus important qu'une simple mauvaise relation père-fils. Il essaya de faire parler Jack.

\- Quand même, mec… t'es l'héritier d'un sacré empire.

\- Je sais, et c'est une place dont je ne veux absolument pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jack baissa la tête et shoota dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches :

\- Je ne veux pas devenir lui, et surtout, je ne veux rien qui vienne de lui. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour choisir ma propre voie, et elle n'aurait rien à voir avec celle qu'a choisi mon père.

Il ajouta très vite :

\- Désolé, Bunny, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard !

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui. Il espéra y trouver Hiccup mais il n'y avait personne. Aussi, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et commença ses recherches. Son père était là depuis décembre. Pourquoi ? Ne venait-il que parfois, ou _résidait-il_ ici de manière permanente ? S'il avait déménagé, la presse en parlerait forcément. Et avec ça, peut-être que le garçon comprendrait la raison de la présence d'Ivan dans cette ville.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Son père était célèbre, après tout. Le garçon faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il apprit qu'Ivan avait bel et bien déménagé ici. La raison, par contre, le surprit encore plus : quelques mois plus tôt, le fondateur des entreprises Frost avait annoncé son intention de mettre en place une firme dans cette ville.

Selon la presse, et Jack se rangea du même avis, cela n'avait pas une logique implacable : la ville n'était ni la plus grande, ni la plus peuplée, peu propice à la grandeur des entreprises Frost. Jack fronça les sourcils. La décision de construire la nouvelle firme avait été prise en octobre. Ivan savait-il que Jack et Hiccup se trouvaient ici pour leurs études ?

Le garçon ferma violemment son ordinateur portable. Qu'attendait son père ? Que voulait-il ? Se pourrait-il… après toutes ses années, serait-il possible qu'il soit venu pour s'excuser, bien que cela soit vain ? Cherchait-il une quelconque rédemption ? Ou au contraire, venait-il ici pour…

Jack jura entre ses dents. Lui et Hiccup avait réussi à oublier Ivan. Enfin, à ne plus y penser. A ne plus avoir trop peur. Et voilà qu'il revenait, qu'il réapparaissait dans leur vie. Le jeune homme soupira et décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper : ils étaient plus vieux, ils pouvaient se défendre maintenant. Et puis, ils avaient quand même de quoi intimider le paternel, non ?

Son téléphone sonna et, voyant le nom de Bunny s'afficher, Jack comprit que l'australien s'inquiétait de son attitude. Il décida de l'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec lui pour se changer les idées.

Les semaines passèrent. Jack revit son père plusieurs fois à chacune d'elle, il l'évita. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant. Il était bien, avec Anna, et Hiccup était bien avec John. Ça n'était pas le moment de replonger dans les griffes de son père. Et il n'était certainement pas prêt à mettre Anna en danger par sa faute.

Ce jour là, Jack sortait de cours. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il partageait quelque chose avec Anna et il ne voulait pas le gâcher. Il allait lui parler, lui raconter. Lui montrer, même. Il avait pris sa décision. Il lui avait donner rendez-vous ce soir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Comment il allait lui dire.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il comprit trop tard. Il l'avait vu pourtant, l'homme à la capuche, se diriger vers lui. Trop absorber par ses pensées, il n'y avait pas fait plus attention.

Même lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme sortir une arme à feu de sa poche, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Le coup était parti et Jack avait à juste eu le temps de l'entendre avant de s'effondrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Il se réveilla, et il ressentit aussitôt une violente décharge électrique dans la poitrine. Il ferma fort ses yeux, réprimant un cri de douleur, serrant la mâchoire. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son propre sang la maculer. Il jura et réussi à ouvrir les yeux la lumière lui fit mal. Il haletait, ne pouvait plus respirer. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui broyait le thorax ? Les gens s'agitaient atour de lui. Il ne distinguait que des ombres.

Quelqu'un vint vers lui et à l'aide d'un vêtement, appuya fort sur sa plaie, balayant sa main. Jack hurla de douleur. Il brulait de l'intérieur. On lui parlait il n'entendait rien. Ne comprenait rien. Il avait juste mal, et besoin de respirer. Il aurait voulu s'évanouir. Finalement, il entendit des sirènes et se sentit transporter sur un brancard.

Le calme se fit et il entendit lui-même sa propre respiration saccadé et rauque. L'homme, l'ambulancier, lui parla. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il avait du sang dans la gorge, il sentait son goût rouillé. Il s'évanouit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous/toutes.

Une chose avant de commencer le chapitre : je ne suis pas médecin et encore moins flic. Donc je vais probablement raconté pas mal de conneries médicales/policières. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux mais pour le coup, ça n'est pas vraiment le point central de l'histoire donc je ne vais pas passer des heures à faire des recherches (même si je fais quand même tout pour ne pas être à côté de la plaque). Voilà, désolé d'avance pour les possibles incohérences !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hiccup courait. Il avait été prévenu le premier. Il était _son_ numéro en cas d'urgence. Son téléphone avait sonné en cours, à 18h32. Il était sorti pour répondre, motivé par un mauvais pressentiment. En entendant les mots, il avait cessé de respirer, pétrifié, les os glacés. Jack était à l'hôpital. C'était lui, il en était sûr. C'était sa faute à _lui._ Il était rentré en classe, avait attrapé ses affaires et était ressorti aussitôt en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ignorant les cris du professeur et ceux de Rapunzel.

Il était arrivé à l'hôpital, essoufflé et éprouvé. Hiccup avait supplié la réceptionniste, les larmes aux yeux :

\- S'il-vous-plait, c'est mon ami... il a été blessé, on m'a dit qu'il avait été amené ici. S'il-vous-plait… il s'appelle Jackson. Jackson Frost.

La femme consulta son ordinateur.

\- Il est encore au bloc, monsieur, je ne peux pas en discuter avec vous.

Le garçon avait l'habitude des hôpitaux, mais ça n'en était pas pour autant facile. Il ne savait rien de la situation de Jack.

\- Au bloc ? Je… il sortira bientôt ?

Il pleurait, il le savait, mais essayait de rester digne et compréhensible.

\- Je ne peux pas en discuter avec vous, répéta la vieille femme, impassible. Vous pouvez vous installer en salle d'attente.

\- D'a… d'accord, m-merci.

Hiccup attendit plus de deux heures. Il ne répondit pas au téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna. Rapunzel avait dû prévenir John et tous les deux s'inquiétaient. Mas il attendrait d'être sûr que Jack allait bien. Personne n'avait pas le renseigner. Ça le rendait fou. Il avait cessé de pleurer lorsqu'un médecin se présenta dans la salle d'attente.

\- Hiccup Haddock est-il ici ?

L'interpellé se leva, tremblant :

\- Je… oui, oui, c'est moi.

Le médecin lui sera la main et se présenta :

\- Je suis le docteur Saul, j'ai assisté le chirurgien lors de l'opération de monsieur Frost.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Hiccup.

\- Nous avons pu contenir l'hémorragie. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché mais sa convalescence prendra un peu de temps la balle a cassé deux côtes et fêlé deux autres. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

Hiccup se pencha en avant en se retenant au bras que lui présenta le médecin. Il allait vomir.

\- On… il s'est fait _tirer_ dessus ? Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Vous n'avez pas été mis au courant ? S'étonna l'autre.

\- Je… non, on m'a juste dit qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Qui… qui a fait ça ?

\- La police attend déjà le réveil de monsieur Frost. C'est avec eux qu'il faut voir.

\- Je peux aller voir Jack ? Demanda le brun en se redressant péniblement.

\- Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais vous pouvez attendre dans sa chambre. Les agents de police attendent eux aussi son réveil pour lui poser des questions. Je vais vous y accompagner.

Arrivés là-bas, la porte était fermée et deux policiers se tenaient devant.

\- Voici Hiccup Haddock, le numéro d'urgence de monsieur Frost, le présenta le médecin.

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Hiccup. On… on sait qui à tirer et pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda un des hommes, qui étaient probablement la personne la plus grande et imposante qu'il est jamais vu.

\- .. pardon ?

\- Vous êtes le fiancé de monsieur Frost ?

\- Je… non, je… on vit ensemble. Je suis la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.

Hiccup ne précisa pas qu'ils étaient juste amis. Ça donnait de la crédibilité à sa présence.

\- Nous avons recueilli plusieurs témoignages sur place mais le tireur s'est enfui. Nous espérons en apprendre plus lorsque votre compagnon se réveillera, dit son collègue.

\- Je peux… je peux le voir, s'il-vous-plait ?

Le pauvre garçon voulait juste se rouler en boule et pleurer. Il avait _besoin_ de Jack. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, il n'y survivrait pas. Les policiers échangèrent un regard et le géant déclara :

\- Nous aurions d'abord quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Oh… d'accord.

Voyant Hiccup tout tremblant et pâle, le médecin appela une infirmière et lui demanda d'aller lui chercher un café et un verre d'eau. Ensuite, il conduisit le policier et le jeune homme dans un bureau pour qu'ils discutent. Le brun but son café, tenant le gobelet de ces deux mains, complétement désorienté.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Nicholas North, c'est moi qui serait en charge. Votre nom complet, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il, attrapant un carnet et un crayon.

\- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

\- Votre lien avec monsieur Frost ?

\- Je le connais depuis toujours. Nous avons un appartement ensemble dans cette ville depuis septembre. Dans la périphérie, pas loin du métro.

Hiccup parlait trop, mais c'était dû au stress, il le savait.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi lui aurait-on voulut du mal ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, c'était… c'était vraiment contre lui en particulier ?

Hiccup avait peur. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser penser qu'il connaissait probablement l'identité du tireur. Si ça n'était pas Ivan, c'était un de ces sbires. Le brun mentait mal, mais il devrait se taire pour leur sécurité, à lui et Jack. Tant que le garçon n'était pas réveillé et tiré d'affaire, il ne dirait pas un mot.

\- Certainement. L'homme à fuit aussitôt qu'il a tiré. C'était prémédité, et monsieur Frost était la cible.

Hiccup respirait difficilement. Il baissa la tête et posa son front contre la table froide, ne pouvant contrôler ses soubresauts, il tenta de se calmer.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

Il releva la tête.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Jack.

\- Pensez-vous que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec son père ?

Hiccup cessa immédiatement de respirer. Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Que savaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils vu ? Que leur avaient-on dit ? Non… Il n'y avait que lui et Jack qui savaient. Personne n'aurait pu dire quoi que soit. C'était impossible. Il essaya d'articuler le plus innocemment possible :

\- Pou... pourquoi ?

\- Ivan Frost fait actuellement construire de nouveaux locaux en ville pour ses entreprises. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme, riche et puissant, n'est pas sans ennemis. Pourrait-on s'en prendre à son fils en guise d'avertissement, de représailles, de vengeance ?

Hiccup fronça les sourcils ; voilà pourquoi Ivan était en ville ? Pas à cause d'eux ? Ou bien les entreprises Frost n'étaient qu'une façade ? Le jeune homme prit de grandes inspirations. Au moins, on ne soupçonnait pas Ivan d'être l'auteur de l'attaque.

\- Peut-être… mais… Jack et son père ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps. Ils sont en froid.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

L'inspecteur prenait des notes et cela agitait encore plus le brun, qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il avait un regard perçant qui semblait voir clairement le mensonge dans les mots d'Hiccup. Il dit simplement :

\- Jack ne veut pas reprendre la tête des entreprises Frost.

Le géant hocha la tête : l'explication d'Hiccup tenait la route. Un grand comme Ivan Frost se devait d'avoir un héritier et si son seul fils refusait ce titre, ça n'était pas étonnant d'être en froid avec lui. Il allait poser une autre question mais un infirmier entra :

\- Monsieur Haddock, monsieur Frost est réveillé et il vous réclame.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Hiccup ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser : il partit à toute allure dans la chambre de son ami. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne put retenir une plainte sourde. Jack arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Un large bandage recouvrait sa poitrine et il était pâle comme la mort. Il était perfusé et branché à une machine. Hiccup mit ses mains devant sa bouche et se figea. L'autre garçon déglutit difficilement et tourna la tête vers le brun, non sans grimacer.

\- Hic…

Il avait la voix faible et très rauque. Il ne cessa de déglutir, comme si parler était une tâche impossible. Il essaya de bouger la main pour attraper celle d'Hiccup et celui-ci réagit enfin. Il se précipita à ses côtés et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Se penchant, à nouveau prise de tremblements, il embrassa le crâne de l'albinos, grimaçant à son tour, manquant de pleurer.

\- J'ai cru… j'ai cru que t-t'allais me laisser, putain.

Il avait mal de le voir dans cet état. Ça n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il le voyait souffrir, mais c'était la première fois dans un cadre si particulier et cela empirait la situation. La première fois depuis longtemps, aussi. Jack voulut répondre mais ne fit qu'émettre un râle de douleur. Hiccup comprit cependant. Il essaya de calmer ses frissons pour parler distinctement :

\- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Personne ne m'a approché. Tu es sorti d'affaire mais la police est là. Ils m'ont posé des questions. Ils pensent qu'on te voulait du mal pour atteindre ton père ; j'ai juste dit que vous étiez en froid parce que tu ne prendrais pas sa suite pour les entreprises. Mais ils vont venir t'interroger toi aussi.

Hiccup avait parlé très vite, de façon agitée et malgré sa douleur et son mal de tête, Jack avait compris. Il hocha la tête pour le lui signifier. Le garçon frotta son nez contre la joue de l'albinos qui ferma les yeux, se sentant déjà mieux en sa présence, en le sachant hors de danger.

\- Monsieur Frost ?

Le médecin était entré, suivit des deux agents. Hiccup s'était décollé de lui, reniflant, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Jack darda son regard dans celui du brun. Ce dernier lui caressa le front de sa main droite et, regardant les nouveaux arrivants, parla d'un ton ferme :

\- Il est fatigué et n'arrive pas bien à parler. Les questions devront attendre.

Avant qu'un des deux policiers puissent réagir, le médecin intervint :

\- Je vais l'examiner et lui faire quelques examens. Veuillez sortir. Vous aussi, monsieur Haddock.

Le garçon serra fort la main de Jack, lui donnant un baiser sur sa pommette, puis sortit en souriant piteusement au docteur. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil ; Ivan était là. Son dos buta contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fige. Il ne fallait pas qu'il donne d'indices. Le brun sentait les policiers le regarder. Et il était terrorisé.

Ce fut son téléphone qui le sauva il sonna dans son sac. Hiccup s'en empara et courut presque pour s'éloigner. Une fois dehors, il décida de répondre, pour chasser l'image de l'homme de sa tête.

\- Allo ?

\- Hic… tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, putain. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Rapunzel m'a appelé pour me dire que t'étais parti en trombe de cours, elle est hyper paniquée.

La voix de Jonathan calma un peu le garçon.

\- John, je suis désolé. Je suis à l'hôpital, Jack a eu un accident. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler avant d'être sûr qu'il aille bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta l'autre.

\- Un accident, répéta Hiccup, ne voulant pas donner lieu à d'autres questions. Je dois y retourner.

Jonathan ne disait rien, et son petit ami savait qu'il était alarmé.

\- Tu peux… est-ce que tu peux venir ?

\- J'allais te demander où tu étais.

\- L'hôpital à côté du campus, répondit Hiccup, soulagé.

\- Je sors de chez moi, j'arrive.

Il avait déjà raccroché quand Hiccup le remercia. Il appela aussitôt Rapunzel pour lui dire de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, lui expliquant la situation. La blonde lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle vienne, même si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jack. Hiccup sourit devant tant de gentillesse mais déclina ; il ne voulait pas l'impliquer.

Hiccup voulait retourner auprès de Jack mais son père faisait barrage entre eux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à remonter dans la chambre. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord ? Ça n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour son fils.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils en le voyant discuter avec les policiers ; à quoi jouait Ivan ? Il le terrorisait. Mais la présence des forces de l'ordre et des médecins le rassurait un peu. Le garçon resta en retrait, trop loin pour entendre la conversation mais assez près pour voir la porte de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin en sortit. Hiccup se précipita vers lui :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Et avant que l'homme n'ait pu répondre, Ivan prit la parole :

\- Docteur s'il vous plait, ne divulguez aucunes informations à ce garçon.

Hiccup ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Il baissa la tête. Il ne lui adressera pas la parole, ni ne le regardera. Il était loin d'être prêt. Le médecin et les policiers froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Expliquez-vous monsieur Frost, s'il-vous-plait, demanda l'inspecteur North.

\- Il n'a aucun droit sur mon fils.

Hiccup ne disait rien, réfléchissant. Il avait plus de droits que lui, pour sûr. Le médecin intervint :

\- Votre fils l'a désigné comme la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, monsieur Frost.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le docteur, le remerciant du regard, se mordant les lèvres.

\- Et je suis son père. Je veux être informé de son état.

Hiccup se retenait de dire quoi que soit ; tout ce à quoi il pensait se retournerait contre lui, au vu de la situation.

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur, mais monsieur Haddock reste également : votre fils, majeur, l'a réclamé et désigné comme responsable de lui en cas d'accident. L'opération a été un succès. La balle n'a pas fait de gros dégâts internes, mis à part sur les côtes : deux cassées et deux fêlées. Il lui faudra rester tranquille et ne pas forcer pendant un bon mois. Nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain par précaution et il devra vraiment se ménager pendant les prochains jours, monsieur Haddock.

\- J'y veillerai. Merci docteur.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les agents :

\- Vous pouvez aller lui poser vos questions, mais soyez bref, il est très fatigué.

Les deux policiers entrèrent et Hiccup dû rester dehors, seul avec Ivan lorsque le médecin les laissa. Ce dernier toussota et s'adressa à lui :

\- Hiccup. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu as… vraiment _bien_ grandit.

Le jeune homme regardait le reflet d'Ivan dans la vitre. Finalement, il se retourna, la tête haute, essayant de cacher sa peur :

\- Si j'apprends que c'est vous qui lui avez fait ça pour que l'on se taise, je vous promets que le regretterez. Ça, et toutes ses années. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Hiccup frissonna de dégout en voyant le regard presque gourmand que lui jeta l'autre.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais plus un enfant, Hiccup. Je ne peux pas te cacher que je trouve ça intéressant.

L'homme sourit avec un air mauvais et s'avança vers le brun qui se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Jack vit la scène : son père se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hiccup. Avec _ce_ regard là. Sans même penser aux policiers qui étaient en train de lui parler, il se redressa un peu et attrapa le pichet d'eau qu'on avait posé à côté de lui : il le balança sur la vitre, qui se fissura à peine. Cela eut cependant le mérite d'attirer les regards vers non seulement lui, mais également Ivan et Hiccup qui sursauta violemment.

Jack eut le temps de voir son père partir avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit en gémissant de douleur. Il haleta ; il souffrait. Une infirmière entra précipitamment dans la chambre et jeta un regard accusateur aux agents :

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Il doit rester immobile. Sortez.

Jack l'aima bien. Les policiers voulurent intervenir mais elle les interrompu sèchement :

\- Laissez-moi faire mon travail si vous voulez que ce pauvre garçon puisse vous aider à faire le vôtre. Il s'est fait tirer dessus, aujourd'hui ; son agresseur attendra demain. Maintenant, il doit se reposer et surtout, ne pas être dérangé.

Jack rit un peu devant l'éloquence de la femme mais grimaça aussitôt. Non, le rire était déconseillé. Les agents partirent, confus mais compréhensifs. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en leur direction, par politesse.

\- Merci, réussit-il à articuler à la femme qui remettait son oreiller en place.

\- De rien mon p'tit. Mais essayez encore une fois d'abimer cet hôpital et je vous mets mon pied au cul, convalescent ou non.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup n'avait plus été autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de Jack, car celui-ci devait vraiment dormir et avait besoin de calme. Jonathan était arrivé peu de temps après le départ d'Ivan, ce qui avait soulagé Hiccup il ne voulait pas sortir seul de l'hôpital, avec Ivan qui trainait dehors. Il lui avait dit qu'un malade avait tiré sur Jack. De toute façon, Jonathan, comme les autres, allait finir par l'apprendre. La rumeur s'était déjà largement propagée sur le campus, avec tous les témoins de la scène.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'Hiccup regarda à nouveau son portable : Anna l'avait appelé de nombreuses fois. Alors que Jonathan les ramenait en voiture dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jack, il appela son amie.

\- Anna, c'est Hiccup.

\- … Oh mon dieu, souffla l'autre et le brun entendit presque un sanglot. J'étais hyper inquiète, vous ne répondiez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre et on devait se voir avec Jack ce soir. Ça fait des heures que je l'attends et que j'essaye de le joindre, il avait dit qu'il dormirait chez moi ce soir. Il est où ? Pourquoi il m'a pas rapp…

Hiccup ne supportait plus de l'entendre parler, parce que plus elle parlait, plus elle avait l'air soulagée, comme si elle s'était inquiété pour rien. Alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Anna, la coupa-t-il. Il y a eu… un accident. Jack est à l'hôpital. Mais il va bien.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, il n'y avait plus un bruit.

\- Anna ? Il va bien, il a été opéré et il doit sortir demain déjà. Il était même réveillé tout à l'heure.

Hiccup entendit des pleurs. Cela lui serra le cœur.

\- Eh, Anna. Tu veux qu'on vienne ? Les filles sont là avec toi ?

\- Oui je… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il… s'est passé ?

Ses paroles étaient presque incompréhensibles, mais Hiccup en saisit le sens.

\- On lui a tiré dessus, les policiers cherchent à savoir qui et pourquoi. Il a juste quelques côtes en mauvais état, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu plus tôt parce que tout est allé très vite, je suis désolé.

\- Me… Merci Hiccup, répondit Anna en pleurant de plus belle.

Et elle raccrocha. Hiccup grimaça en regardant Jonathan :

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- Astrid et Tatiana sont avec elle non ? Elle est en état de choc. Si tu veux, demain matin, avant d'aller à l'hôpital, on passe la prendre en voiture, comme ça elle viendra avec nous.

Hiccup hocha la tête et envoya un message à la rousse pour le lui expliquer. Puis il tourna la tête vers lui:

\- Merci d'être là, John.

Le garçon sourit et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour Hiccup :

\- J'espère qu'on retrouvera le type qui a fait ça à Jack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack se réveilla dans la nuit, plusieurs fois. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Chaque respiration le faisait souffrir. Les antidouleurs l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Il avait juste mal, et il était fatigué. Encore une fois, il se réveilla avant le lever du soleil, incapable de se rendormir. Son père lui avait fait ça ? Quel était son intérêt de voir son fils mourir ? Pour ne plus que lui et Hiccup parle ? C'était certain : jamais Hiccup le dénoncerait si Jack n'était plus là. Et puis… les seules preuves physiques qu'Hiccup portaient sur lui étaient dues, selon son rapport médical et la déposition faites à la police, à une agression de rue. Jack, lui, en était couvert.

D'ailleurs… le garçon baissa la tête vers son torse. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un bandage. Les médecins et les infirmiers avaient vu ses cicatrices. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne les avait mentionnées. Jack fronça les sourcils. Au moins, il n'avait pas à répondre à leurs questions. Ils avaient eu accès à son dossier médical, voilà pourquoi ; ils pensaient qu'il s'était fait ça a lui-même. Il faudrait les recouvrir avant que ses amis n'arrivent. Cela dit, si c'était bel et bien Ivan qui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer, la situation était plus grave que prévue. Et si jamais il s'en prenait à nouveau à Hiccup… ? Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Pas à nouveau.

Jack ferma les yeux, profitant du calme, du clapotis des gouttes qui tombaient dans sa perfusion, du vent qui soufflait dehors, de sa propre respiration. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'un infirmer entra dans sa chambre en amenant un plateau repas.

\- Bonjour monsieur Frost, vous allez mieux aujourd'hui ?

Le garçon articula un « Oui, merci » en souriant un peu, se rendant alors compte qu'il pouvait parler normalement, même si sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un fumeur de cent ans. Il se redressa, grimaçant.

\- Vous avez encore mal ?

\- Un peu. Mais beaucoup moins qu'hier.

L'homme lui sourit et sortit après avoir installé le plateau sur une petite tablette. Jack se rendormit aussitôt après avoir mangé un peu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup et Jonathan attendait Anna devant chez elle. Ils avaient frappé à la porte, et ils attendaient. Ce fut Aster qui leur ouvrit il avait une mine sombre et fatiguée qui ne lui ressemblait pas

\- Salut, dit-il doucement en les faisant entrer et en les amenant au salon surpeuplé. Anna a mis les filles au courant. Comme Tatiana et Astrid n'étaient pas bien, Eret, Sab et moi on est venu. On n'a pas dormi de la nuit ; Anna était vraiment mal. On peut tous venir hein, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

Hiccup avait la gorge serrée. Jonathan répondit à sa place alors que Bunny fixait Hiccup :

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

En les voyant arriver, Anna se leva et vint attraper les mains d'Hiccup :

\- Comment il allait ? On a attrapé celui qui a fait ça ? On sait au moins qui c'est ?

\- Je… Il… allait bien hier, murmura Hiccup

Comme il n'ajouta rien, ce fut Eret qui parla :

\- Les horaires de visite débutent dans 30 minutes. On devrait partir maintenant.

Sab hocha faiblement la tête. Sans trop parler, ils partirent au métro. Anna ne prononçait plus un mot non plus. A la fin du trajet, cependant, elle bredouilla :

\- Pourquoi on lui a fait ça ?

Les autres la regardèrent, mais personne ne répondit. Aster, après quelques instants, dit simplement :

\- C'est à la police de découvrir ça mais si je chope le type en question, il est mort. J'espère que Jack a vu sa gueule pour que je la lui démonte à coup de pied de biche.

Ils n'échangèrent plus jusqu'à l'hôpital. Hiccup les guida jusqu'à la chambre de Jack, dont les volets était clos. Le docteur Saul se présenta à eux lorsque Hiccup voulut ouvrir la porte.

\- Monsieur Haddock ?

\- Oh bonjour docteur. Nous venons voir Jack.

\- Je vois ça. Soyez silencieux, cependant, monsieur Frost à très mal dormi et a besoin de repos et de calme.

\- Bien sûr. Merci, docteur.

L'autre hocha la tête et les amis entrèrent doucement dans la chambre. Jack se réveilla au bruit de la porte. En plus de son pansement, on lui avait fait enfiler une blouse pour le recouvrir. Il tourna la tête et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants :

\- Salut la compagnie.

Anna en aurait pleuré de l'entendre si faible. Elle s'avança vers le lit. Elle couva son petit ami du regard :

\- Salut toi. Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai vécu pire, tenta de rire le garçon.

Il était content de voir ses amis près de lui et de savoir Hiccup en sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

Finalement, Jack resta deux jours à l'hôpital. Ce fut Anna qui alla le chercher, et, bien qu'Hiccup avait insisté pour l'accompagner, il avait fini par se retirer et laisser Anna y aller seule. Autant pour ne pas être intrusif dans leur couple comme pour ne pas attisé encore la jalousie de Jonathan. La petite rousse ramena Jack dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hiccup.

\- Home sweet home, chantonna-t-elle en le soutenant jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui souffla :

\- Merci.

Il posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Puis elle le sentit s'affaisser sur elle.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je… je dois m'allonger un peu, c'est tout.

Anna le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'allongea. Elle fit mine d'enlever son T-shirt pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise mais le garçon l'arrêta en attrapant sa main. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement blessée.

\- Tu dois changer ton bandage, Jack.

\- Je… je le ferai moi-même.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Hiccup m'aidera, répondit la garçon un peu sèchement pour ne pas qu'elle insiste.

\- Bien. Je te laisse te reposer alors.

Il l'avait vexé, il le savait. Mais s'il avait été prêt à lui parler, c'était avant de littéralement se faire _tirer dessus._ Maintenant, la donne était bien différente. Il avait peur. Si son père était capable d'engager quelqu'un pour l'effrayer, voire pour le tuer, il fallait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Et il n'y avait plus qu'Hiccup et lui. Aujourd'hui il avait des amis, une copine. Il avait peur pour eux.

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu plus réfléchir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, puis des voix. Hiccup était rentré. Peut-être que Jonathan était là aussi mais il n'entendait pas d'autre voix masculine. Ce devait être le moment du souper. Jack souffla et se redressa, tentant le plus possible de ne pas forcer. Il eut donc l'air ridicule, à rouler sur le ventre et s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

Quand il fut finalement debout, le jeune homme tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- Sérieux ? Putain…

Le simple fait de se lever l'avait essoufflé. Il rejeta prudemment sa tête en arrière et expira lentement. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller retrouver ses amis dans la cuisine mais il s'arrêta pour les écouter. Jonathan n'était pas là. Hiccup et Anna discutaient calmement, mais ils étaient contrariés. La tension était palpable. La raison, par contre, Jack ne l'avait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avança qu'il comprit : Anna pleurait. Et Hiccup essayait en vain de la consoler. Tous les deux étaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine.

La bouche de Jack se tordit en voyant le visage nimbé de larmes de la rousse. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu. Il l'appela doucement pour qu'ils prennent conscience qu'il était là :

\- Anna ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers lui et déglutit. Hiccup baissa la sienne en fermant les yeux. Le garçon avança vers eux, inquiet, et alors qu'il allait saisir les mains de sa petite amie, de l'autre côté du bar, celle-ci renifla et se dégagea.

\- Je suis désolée, je… je vais rentrer.

Et elle se précipita presque dehors, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

\- Anna !

Jack voulut la rappeler mais la rousse fit mine de rien et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Le garçon, complétement ahuri, se tourna vers Hiccup qui s'appliquait encore à regarder ailleurs.

\- Hiccup ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Le garçon tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Jack… je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Elle a juste…. Enfin, j'ai essayé de te défendre mais elle a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle sait que tu lui caches quelque chose. Et que moi, je suis au courant. Elle a parlé de sa sœur, qu'avoir un de ses proches qui risquent de se faire tirer dessus était déjà trop et qu'elle ne supporterait pas que t…

\- Hiccup.

La voix de Jack avait claqué comme un fouet. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il sortit à la suite d'Anna, enfilant rapidement des chaussures et ne mettant aucune veste. Il cria le nom de la rousse même celle-ci était déjà loin. Le garçon s'arrêta dans les escaliers, exténué au bout de moins d'un étage, et s'assit tant il avait mal à la poitrine.

Il jura et se retint de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration. Hiccup ne vint pas le chercher, comme ce à quoi il s'attendait. Cela le convaincu d'une chose : il avait _vraiment_ essayé de le défendre. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à calmer les angoisses d'Anna. L'albinos soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, puis se mit prudemment debout, remontant jusqu'à l'appartement. Il espérait qu'Anna le rappellerait ou passerait le voir pour qu'il s'explique.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Hiccup était assis dans le canapé, serrant dans ses bras une peluche de dragon que Jack lui avait offert pour ses 13 ans. Il l'entendit refermer la porte et se tourna vers lui, la mine déconfite :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Jack.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, je… je lui parlerai quand elle voudra bien m'adresser la parole.

Le ton de l'albinos était piteux et sarcastique. Anna… Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucup, et la voir réagir ainsi lui faisait mal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Je vais prendre une douche, je pue l'hôpital et mes cheveux sont dégueulasses. Tu commandes à manger ?

Le brun sourit un peu, puis hocha la tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas à se laver les cheveux. Pour l'exercice, il fallait lever les bras, et étant donné que les bouger était déjà un calvaire, les lever était impensable. Il était ressorti, essoufflé d'avoir essayé et s'était croisé dans le miroir. Sa cicatrice était minuscule. Enfin, non. Mais quand on la mettait à côté de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà, elle paraissait juste… récente. Entouré d'une ecchymose foncée.

Le garçon soupira. Il enfila un caleçon, et pas un seul geste ne le fit pas souffrir. Il avait l'impression que tout le haut de son corps était en feu. Pourtant, des côtes cassées, il en avait déjà eues. Mais se faire tirer dessus, ça, c'était bien une première. Son père voulait vraiment le voir mourir à ce point ? Ne comptait-il si peu ?

Jack souffla et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas frapper quelque chose. _Bien sûr_ qu'il ne valait rien pour son père. Il n'était rien. Depuis toujours. Encore plus depuis que sa mère était partie, quand il avait 9 ans. Mais… de là à vouloir la mort de son propre enfant ? Est-ce que son père était malade à ce point ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi, après plus de 4 ans de silence, Ivan réapparaissait ? Pourquoi venait-il le chercher _maintenant_?

Le garçon, les cheveux gras, torse nu, ne reconnut pas son propre reflet. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Des sillons de douleur parcouraient sa peau diaphane ; il en était couvert. Des marques de haine, de malheur. Des témoins de longues souffrances. Jack retint un sanglot en se regardant, en se dégoutant, et il lança son poing gauche dans le mur à côté du meuble.

Il eut mal mais ne décolla pas sa main, appuyant de toutes ses forces contre le carrelage fendu, sentant son cœur pulser dans ses phalanges, son sang tâcher les carreaux blancs. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes de rage, il se décala pour poser sa tête contre le mur gelé et laissa libre cours à sa colère.

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et Hiccup prononcer doucement son nom. Lorsque le jeune homme posa sa main fraiche sur son dos nu, le garçon frissonna, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Hiccup le frictionna légèrement, comme pour essayer de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait la peau douce de l'autre frotter contre les cicatrices. Et il avait mal. Dans tous les sens que pouvait prendre le terme, _il avait mal_.

Peu à peu, Hiccup se rapprocha de lui et se colla à son dos, l'entourant doucement de ses bras. De sa main libre, la seconde s'écrasant toujours rageusement sur les dalles, Jack attrapa les bras de son ami et les serra contre lui, le plus fort qu'il put sans réveiller ses côtes. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, et le garçon fut presque sûr qu'Hiccup pleura, lui aussi.

Ce fut lui qui cassa l'étreinte. Il sortit de la salle de bain, revenant avec un tabouret, qu'il installa devant la douche. Jack se détacha du mur étendit ses doigts pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé ; il n'avait pas tapé fort, heureusement. Il était juste écorché. Pas un instant, le regard des deux jeunes se croisèrent.

Presque comme une vieille habitude, Jack s'assit sur le tabouret et rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière, pour ne pas se faire mal. Hiccup lui lava précautionneusement les cheveux, ne parlant pas non plus. Quand il eut fini, il les frotta énergiquement dans une serviette et laissa le garçon redresser la tête. Il sortit à nouveau et installa un second tabouret en face du premier.

Cela fait, il ouvrit la pharmacie et en ressortit une pommade, un bandage et du sparadrap. Il nettoya la plaie de la main gauche de son ami avec du coton et de l'alcool ; lui ne réagissait pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le mur tâché de son sang. Hiccup enduit le poing de pommade puis déroula la bande tout autour de ses doigts abimés.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva pour ramener son tabouret à la cuisine. Il fit mine de le prendre mais Jack lui attrapa le poignet, ne le regardant toujours pas. Il ne disait rien, mais ne le lâchait pas. Soudain, alors qu'Hiccup allait parler, il se leva à son tour et vint l'enlacer, abaissant son visage près du sien.

\- Je suis désolé, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Hiccup ne répondit rien mais chacun savait. Ils savaient ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Hiccup savait que l'autre était fatigué de tout. Jack savait qu'il avait trop souvent eu recours aux soins de son ami. Hiccup savait que, sans lui, Jack se serait donné la mort. Et Jack savait que, sans lui, Hiccup se serait tué. Ça ne minimisait en rien la souffrance de chacun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le lendemain, Hiccup devait aller en cours. Il aurait voulu réveiller Jack, pour être sûr qu'il allait se débrouiller sans lui, mais le laissa dormir. Il avait besoin de repos. Le brun s'était cependant levé tôt pour lui préparer un repas pour le midi, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer pour manger avec lui.

En se levant, Jack comprit qu'il était seul en avisant la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Hiccup et ses volets ouverts. Il s'avança jusqu'au bar pour prendre une tasse de café et s'aperçut que son mug préféré était déjà prêt à côté de la cafetière, elle aussi prête à fonctionner. A côté, il y avait une petite note, signée de l'écriture fine et un peu féminine de son colocataire :

 _Salut marmotte. Appuie juste sur le bouton. J'espère que je ne me suis pas planté dans les dosages. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant, mais ça fait longtemps, alors ne sois pas fâché s'il n'est pas aussi fort que tu l'aimes. Tu as à manger dans le frigo pour à midi. Ménages-toi et fais attention. Bonne journée._

Une vraie mère poule, mais cela fit sourire Jack. Il fit couler son café et s'empara de son téléphone portable qui trainait par là. Il y avait plusieurs messages non lus. Tatiana et Sab qui se proposaient tous les deux de lui apporter les cours et devoirs de la journée, Astrid, ainsi qu'Aster qui prenaient beaucoup de ses nouvelles. Pas un ne venait de Anna. Le garçon souffla. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Jack essaya de l'appeler. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais fut quand même déçu d'entendre le répondeur.

La journée fut sans fin. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il avait dessiné un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il fut soulagé quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la porte. Il se retourna sur le canapé pour apercevoir Hiccup rentrer. Avec lui, il y avait Tatiana, Aster et Sab.

\- Bonsoir, firent les trois premiers en rentrant et, en même temps, Sab vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire.

Le garçon était sensible et ce qui était arrivé à Jack l'avait vraiment secoué.

\- Ils ont parlé de toi aujourd'hui en cours, fit Tooth et s'asseyant par terre en face du canapé.

\- Je leur disais justement que dans ma classe aussi, ajouta Hiccup en apportant à boire pour tout le monde.

\- Oh, souffla Jack.

C'était décidé, il ne voulait plus jamais se rendre en cours.

\- T'es dans le journal, aussi, mec, lança Bunny en lui tendant le bulletin.

Jack grimaça en voyant le titre « Un jeune étudiant agressé sur le campus : la sécurité remise en question » Bruh.

\- La prof de PAO croit que tu étais impliqué dans une histoire de gang, c'était drôle et gênant de la voir nous en parlé, rit Tatiana.

\- Les autres enseignants ont juste dit quelques mots, à propos des fous, des terroristes et des armes, dit calmement Sab.

\- Nous ça nous a occupé toute une heure, râla Hiccup, puis, imitant un professeur : _Comment vivre le fait de se faire agresser avec une arme à feu._ Belle bande d'hypocrites, les psychos.

\- Hiccup… tu _es_ en psycho, ricana Jack, content de voir des gens. Il détestait s'ennuyer.

\- Pas cette psycho là, ronchonna le brun en lui tirant la langue, faisant rire Bunny.

Ils parlèrent un moment puis, Hiccup allant faire quelques devoirs, Jack reçut les cours et devoirs de la part de ses deux amis. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, le garçon retint Tooth un instant :

\- Juste… tu peux dire à Anna de me rappeler ?

Tatiana fit la moue :

\- Je lui dirai mais je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue. Ça lui passera, laisse-lui le temps, c'est tout.

La réponse ne convint pas au garçon, mais faute de mieux, il s'en contenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Plus d'une semaine et demie passa. Jack allait un peu mieux. Au moins, il pouvait se laver les cheveux tout seul. Pas sans avoir mal, mais tout seul. C'était déjà un grand progrès, mine de rien. Les médecins lui avaient interdit de retourner travailler au café avant au moins deux semaines, donc il pourrait y retourner ce samedi-ci ; ça lui changerait les idées. Aster était venu le voir plusieurs fois et cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Parfois, ils ne parlaient pas, le garçon venait juste travailler sur sa thèse vers lui, le baratinant avec des trucs d'hippie écologiste, mangeant parfois avec lui et Hiccup.

L'inspecteur North l'avait recontacté, pour le tenir au courant de l'enquête en cours. L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus s'appelait Henri Grey, et avait de sacrés antécédents. La police l'avait retrouvé ; il s'était visiblement tiré une balle dans la tête. Comme le garçon ne le connaissait pas, et qu'aucun lien n'avait pu être fait avec une autre personne, l'enquête avait été close, même si le géant avait promis de rester vigilant en ce qui concernait Jack. _Peut-être qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un, dehors, qui vous veut du mal,_ avait précisé l'inspecteur, et Jack en aurait presque ri.

Anna ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé, ni répondu à ses messages qui, même s'ils étaient plus rares, étaient toujours nombreux. Il était retourné en cours en fin de semaine. S'être fait le plus discret possible ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose : visiblement, se faire tirer dessus rendait populaire. Et c'était pourtant la dernière chose que Jack voulait. Il avait été particulièrement acerbe avec les personnes qui étaient venues lui parler. Seul Tatiana et Sab avait droit de lui parler sans risquer de s'attirer ses foudres. En bons amis, ces deux-là faisaient barrière contre les autres étudiants avides de potins et de drames.

Hiccup, quant à lui, avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, et donc peu avec Jonathan. Leur couple battait un peu de l'aile, mais John tenait trop à lui pour la laisser partir. Et Hiccup, de son côté, voulait vraiment faire en sorte que ça marche. Cependant, il ne cessait de lui répéter que Jack avait besoin de lui, et cela rendait l'autre très irrité. _Lui aussi,_ il avait besoin de lui. Ils se disputaient ce soir-là, alors que Jack rentrait des cours.

L'albinos n'osa même pas dire « bonsoir » ; enfermé dans la chambre de son colocataire, le couple hurlait bien assez fort pour que, même depuis son balcon, une cigarette à la main, Jack les entende, sans les comprendre. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquée, il comprit que Jonathan était partit. Le cri de rage d'Hiccup lui parvint distinctement, pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il connaissait Hiccup, et, en plus de ne pas avoir envie de subir ses ires, il se sentait un peu responsable.

Au bout d'un long moment, le garçon se calma. Jack l'entendit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre après avoir toqué doucement.

\- Jack ?

Sa voix était triste. En fait, la colère, c'était surement mieux. Il le rejoint sur le balcon en reniflant, un plaid chaud sur les épaules. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, juste à côté de lui. Le brun ne dit rien, regardant l'horizon orange au-delà des bâtiments. Il avait les yeux rouges et enflés, les lèvres gercées de se les mordre. Jack le regarda longtemps. Il était vraiment beau, même quand il était triste.

L'albinos s'éclaircit la gorge lentement. Mais Hiccup ne réagit pas. Il souffla de la fumée puis écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier qu'Anna lui avait offert, et qu'elle avait construit avec une canette de bière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Finit par demander Jack.

Hiccup se remit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure et serra sa couverture autour de lui.

\- Il est partit pour de bon, murmura-t-il.

Jack soupira bruyamment puis se laissa deux secondes pour réfléchir. S'il posait la question, il allait avoir une réponse qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre. Mais s'il ne la posait pas… Hiccup allait quand même lui dire en fin de compte. Alors autant paraitre avenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Avant que le brun ne parle, le garçon se ralluma une cigarette, pour se donner du courage.

\- Il est… jaloux.

Jack roula des yeux puis les ferma. Hiccup continua sans le regarder :

\- De toi, évidemment. Parce-que je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Et qu'on a… ce truc entre nous, toi et moi. Jonathan voudrait un lien aussi fort. Je lui ai dit que personne ne voulait ce qu'on a. Enfin, pas comme on l'a aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Il ne comprend pas. Et puis… il sait que tu es en couple avec Anna mais… il croit qu'on couche ensemble.

Jack s'étouffa, le plus discrètement qu'il put. Son colocataire détourna encore plus la tête :

\- Il croit qu'on couche ensemble et que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas avoir de sexe avec lui.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était surprenant. Il était persuadé qu'Hiccup avait déjà couché avec Jonathan. En fait… N'avait-il pas… ? Jamais depuis… ?

\- Hiccup, l'appela l'albinos, et il finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

Le choc passé, Jack comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne lui as pas simplement dit ?

Hiccup émit un rire désabusé en levant les bras au ciel, impuissant. Puis il se ressaisit, baissa la tête, reniflant :

\- J'ai honte. J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais il voulait me venger. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit différemment.

\- Conneries, asséna son ami. Pourquoi te verrait-il différemment ? C'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute.

\- Jack, tu… tu ne comprends pas, souffla le brun.

\- Non. Non, je ne comprends pas. Ce mec t'aime, tu l'aimes et tu vas le laisser partir parce que mon p…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait jamais finir cette phrase. Hiccup ne répondit rien, mais versa une larme qu'il essuya rageusement.

\- Tu ne sais pas. J'aime Jonathan. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à lui parler de notre passé. Pas encore. Probablement jamais.

\- Après, ça sera trop tard. Regarde Anna, elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

Hiccup se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres et renifla deux fois. Il fit mine de rentrer puis s'arrêta en regarda la chambre du garçon :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

Jack ne trouva rien à dire oui, il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution à leur vie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup fut d'une humeur massacrante la semaine qui suivit, et qui annonça les vacances d'avril. Le vendredi soir, Anna accepta enfin de revoir Jack. Elle l'attendait à la sortie du campus, devant le métro.

\- Salut, lança-t-il doucement en s'approchant. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- On peut aller quelque part, pour parler ? Demanda Anna, visiblement anxieuse.

Cela fit perdre son sourire à l'albinos. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il hocha la tête et tous deux se rendirent au centre-ville, dans le café où Jack travaillait le week-end. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'avoir respectivement un café noir et un thé devant eux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Finit par demander le garçon, maintenant stressé lui aussi.

\- J'ai eu une semaine difficile. Les projets en cours s'accumulent déjà et on a plein de boulot. Je ne vais sûrement pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi ce semestre. Et puis, comme d'habitude, des soucis familiaux. On a aussi acheté un nouveau jeu vidéo, il faudra que tu viennes un soir pour l'essayer, les filles sont folles avec ç…

\- Anna.

Le brun l'avait coupé. A quoi elle jouait ? Pourquoi elle parlait autant ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient si évasifs ? Pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait regardé. Et ce sourire contrit… Jack était perdu. Il tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Anna mais celle-ci la retira en grimaçant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Je vais partir, Jack, annonça de but en blanc son amie.

Le garçon la regardant sans comprendre. Il secoua la tête :

\- Partir ?

Anna prit une grande inspiration et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Mon frère Olaf s'est fait tuer à Détroit. Il était là-bas pour rejoindre Elsa mais il s'est fait descendre par le gang rival. Je… Elsa pense que c'est sa faute et… c'est ma famille. Je ne peux pas laisser Elsa mourir à son tour en essayant de se venger. Je vais la rejoindre pour essayer de la dissuader de faire une bêtise. Je pourrais peut-être la ramener dans le droit chemin. Et j'ai… j'ai assez d'argent de côté pour continuer en école d'art là-bas, même si c'est payant. Je le sais depuis deux jours. Je pars demain, je règlerai tout l'administratif sur place. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant.

Jack était sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait pensé toute la journée à Anna, à la façon dont ils allaient se réconcilier, se parler, se confier. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. _Anna partait_. Elle avait voulu lui parler pour lui dire que c'était fini entre eux, puisqu' _elle partait._ Il déglutit et répondit, confus :

\- Je… je suis désolé pour ton frère. J'aurais voulu… Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il baissa la tête, puis la releva en rencontrant pour la première fois le magnifique regard d'Anna. Il ne dit rien, la regardant seulement. Lui faisant comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle, même si c'était vain. Il dit après une éternité :

\- Prends soin de toi, Anna.

Et il leva, presque précipitamment pour ne pas céder à la tentation de rester avec elle. De la supplier de ne partir. De lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui. De tout lui raconter.

Comme dans les films romantiques, lorsqu'il sortit du bar, il pleuvait dehors.

* * *

Oui, j'aime ce chapitre et oui, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène de la salle de bain. En fait, j'adore écrire toutes les scènes avec Jack et Hiccup. Et désolé pour Anna, en vrai je l'aime bien.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	6. Chapter 6

It. Begins.

* * *

Jack rejoint son appartement et, pendant tout le trajet, la boule qu'il avait au ventre ne lui avait pas laissé de repos. Il était triste. Vraiment triste. Il avait vraiment senti qu'il pourrait tout raconter à Anna, qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle l'épaulerait et qu'elle l'aimerait. Mais elle partait, pour ne pas revenir. Ça le mettait autant en colère que ça le ravageait de chagrin. Colère parce qu'il avait pensé qu'il comptait plus que ça pour la jeune femme. Il s'était trompé ; et Jack n'était pas habitué à être celui qui se faisait jeter.

Hiccup était en train de cuisiner quand il rentra. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Jonathan, il avait le sourire. Mais Jack lança juste un « salut » puis se précipita dans sa chambre, peu envieux de converser. Son reflexe fut de sortir fumer, mais quand il avisa l'averse à travers ses vitres, il soupira. Et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il était trempé. Il soupira et enleva rageusement son pull et son jean pour en enfiler des vêtements secs. Il était vraiment fatigué de sa vie.

Décidant de se changer les idées, il attrapa son carnet à dessin pour crayonner. Il ne dessina que quelques minutes avant que cela ne l'agace. Anna ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Il aurait dû… il aurait dû essayer de la retenir. Non. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle avait déjà tout prévu de son avenir à Détroit, visiblement. Ça rendait le garçon fou d'y penser. Fou de rage. Il referma violemment le calepin et sortit retrouver Hiccup.

Celui-ci mangeait. Il s'était cuisiné un gratin de pâtes et le dégustait directement dans le plat, avachi dans le canapé devant des rediffusions du Burger Quizz. Jack s'empara d'une fourchette dans la cuisine et se vautra à côté de lui. Il piocha allégrement dans le plat.

\- Eh ! Fais-toi ton propre repas, lança le brun en éloignant la nourriture.

\- Je viens de me faire plaquer, répondit Jack en haussant les sourcils, croyant ainsi justifier son comportement.

\- Oh…

Hiccup sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules d'un air contrit en lui tendant à nouveau le récipient.

\- On est deux ratés, rigola un peu Hiccup, faisant mine de trinquer, et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire, répondant à son mime.

Ce soir-là, ils regardèrent _Love Actually_ , que Jack avait en horreur. Mais ça leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Ils ouvrirent même une bouteille de vin, qu'Hiccup gardait en cas de coup dur. Ils rirent beaucoup, et chacun en avait besoin puisque l'albinos raconta le cas d'Anna à son ami. Depuis qu'ils vivaient esemble, bizarrement, les garçons avaient rarement eu l'occasion de vraiment prendre le temps de parler de tout et de rien, gardant leur distance après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ivan.

En allant se coucher, Jack se dit qu'il irait voir Anna demain. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser que le cri qu'avait poussé Hiccup ne venait pas de son rêve. Précipitamment, le garçon se leva puis fila à toute allure dans la chambre du garçon. La porte était ouverte, et de la lumière filtrait grâce aux volets ouverts. Et son père était à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Hiccup était terrorisé, en caleçon, allongé dans son lit, sans sa prothèse. Ivan était penché sur lui, une main posée sur son ventre, descendant doucement, et l'autre maintenant ses poignets. Il semblait avoir à l'instant mordu la clavicule du garçon. Le brun essayant tant bien que mal de repousser l'autre mais était bien trop léger pour ça.

Le garçon ne réfléchit pas. En voyant la scène, il attrapa le col de son père et le tira violemment en arrière pour le faire tomber. Pour l'envoyer loin d'Hiccup. Fou de rage, Jack lança son poing pour qu'il aille percuter le visage rieur de son psychopathe de père. Mais ce dernier l'esquiva assez facilement. Plus grand et plus fort que son fils, Ivan lui mit un coup dans la mâchoire qui fit reculer le garçon, presque tomber. Le garçon encaissa cependant le coup et le rendit, étourdissant son père qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Jack voulut frapper à nouveau mais son père fut plus rapide : il lui fit une clé de bras et l'amena contre lui en prenant soin de lui tordre beaucoup plus que nécessaire le poignet. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi incapable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?! Ragea Jack.

Ivan le lâcha et se campa face à son fils.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Le garçon, aussi courroucé qu'il était, fronça les sourcils en se massant le bras, se mettant innocemment entre Ivan et la porte de la chambre d'Hiccup. Il secoua la tête en approchant son visage près de celui de son paternel :

\- Approche toi encore d'Hiccup ou de moi. Une fois seulement, et on portera l'affaire à la police. Peu importe nos réputations. Nous on n'en a pas besoin. Toi si. Alors tiens-toi à distance et ne le touche plus jamais.

Ivan fit une grimace de colère et, fonçant sur Jack, il plaqua une main contre son cou et l'emmena jusqu'au mur, bloquant son bras valide en plaquant son poignet au mur avec son genoux.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me parler sur son ton, _fils._ Tu as bien plus à perdre que moi dans cette affaire. Tout comme le charmant jeune homme qu'est devenu Hiccup.

A ces mots, Jack enragea mais, ne pouvant à peine respirer, il ne put rien faire. Dans la chambre à sa gauche, il entendit Hiccup gémir son nom. Il voulait l'aider, mais était incapable de bouger.

\- Si jamais vous essayez de porter plainte, je te tuerai. J'en suis capable. Je préférerai juste l'éviter, mais je le ferai. Tu ne mets d'aucune utilité. Ou je ferais pire, si je suis d'humeur. Si tu promets de jamais rien tenter contre moi, je vous laisserai tranquille, toi, et ton petit copain.

\- Plu… Plutôt cr… crever, réussit à articuler Jack, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Son père le regarda durement et sortit un canif de sa poche avec son autre main.

\- Tu le reconnais ?

Le fils ne répondit rien. Il allait s'évanouir ; il avait besoin d'air. Jack lança mollement son bras pour voler l'arme en un geste désespéré mais Ivan lui entailla pour l'avertir de ne rien essayer. Soudain, il le lâcha et rit. L'albinos s'affaissa au sol, respirant à plein poumon, toussant bruyamment. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Son cœur pulsait dans son cou et dans son bras.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer ce soir, fils. Je ne suis pas _si_ monstrueux. Et… – il jeta un regard lubrique vers la chambre d'Hiccup en se passant la langue sur les lèvres – je ne toucherai pas Hiccup. Mais considère mon offre. Elle nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux.

Jack, des larmes dans les yeux à cause de l'étouffement, le vit à peine sortir. La porte, qui avait visiblement été forcée, se referma mal. Il toussait, n'arrivant pas à retrouver sa respiration. La voix d'Hiccup résonna dans l'appartement, très faiblement :

\- Jack…

L'albinos se releva difficilement il n'arrivait pas à parler. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il était assailli par une nouvelle quinte de toux, qui lui faisait vibrer ses côtes encore un peu fragiles. Il se rendit finalement dans la chambre, plié en deux. Hiccup était sorti de son lit, et s'était réfugié dans un coin de sa chambre, prostré contre le mur. Il le cherchait du regard mais ses yeux, remplis de larmes, n'y voyait pas bien. Jack se rendit doucement jusqu'à lui. Il n'osa pas le toucher. Il se tint à une distance raisonnable, à genoux, et souffla d'une voix piteuse :

\- Il...

La question était informulable. Et Jack savait que son père n'avait pas pu réellement toucher le jeune homme. Mais il avait essayé. Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge comme il put :

\- Il est parti, maintenant.

Le brun sanglota, tremblant de plus belle, ramenant son genou droit contre sa poitrine, laissant l'autre jambe, qui s'arrêtait en dessous de son articulation, étendue. Jack aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il accepterait le contact. Finalement, il le regarda un moment en répétant certaines phrases pour le calmer, et Hiccup finit par sécher ses larmes, bien qu'encore sous le choc.

Ce fut lui qui vint vers Jack il se traina jusqu'à l'atteindre et se blottit comme un chat contre lui.

\- J'ai cru qu'il… J'ai cru… que…

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas finir sa phrase. Il se collait à Jack, qui sentait ses côtes pulser, mais ne dit rien. Il serra quand même le garçon contre lui, pour les rassurer tous les deux. Il avait vraiment eu peur que son père ne tente quoi que soit. Et il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Il resserra sa prise, respirant l'odeur boisée qui émanait de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il saignait au bras, et qu'Hiccup était maintenant couvert de sang.

\- Hiccup.

Sa voix était rauque, encore plus que d'habitude. Le brun secoua la tête. Il savait ; l'odeur métallique avait déjà envahie la pièce. Mais il n'était pas prêt à se lever. Pas encore. Sauf que Jack, lui, avait besoin de boire et de désinfecter sa plaie. Et il avait des vertiges. Puis il repensa à ce qui venait de se produire. Il allait vomir.

\- Hiccup… Hic je crois que je…

Il avait chaud. Il allait s'évanouir. Seule la présence d'Hiccup, complétement terrorisé dans ses bras, le persuadait de ne pas défaillir. Le garçon se força à respirer normalement. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment nauséeux. Il se recula précautionneusement, et prit le visage du brun en coupe, le forçant à le regarder :

\- Hiccup, je vais probablement m'évanouir. Ivan ne va pas revenir, il est parti. N'aies plus peur. J'ai…

L'albinos ne finit pas sa phrase et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Hiccup l'avait retenu de tomber, mais n'avait pas bougé, le maintenant contre lui. Jack se décolla à nouveau de lui et se leva, chancelant, vers les toilettes. Il vomit, pensant à nouveau défaillir, mais réussit à rester éveillé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, où il but.

Son reflet lui montra les marques violettes qu'avaient laissé la main de son père sur son cou. C'était moche. L'entaille sur son bras était profonde et longue, mais pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait imaginée. Le sang avait ruisselé et maculait toute sa peau translucide jusqu'à ses ongles. Il se le passa sous l'eau pour la nettoyer. Il grimaça. Une fois fait, il se mit du désinfectant qu'il recouvrit de gaze, puis il enroula un bandage tout autour, pour maintenir.

Il souffla, contractant la mâchoire en se dévisageant dans le miroir. Il s'étala de la pommade sur son cou, mais les marques resteraient là un moment. Heureusement, c'était les vacances pas besoin de sortir. Enfin, sauf pour le travail, mais une écharpe et le tour était joué. Le garçon inspira, comme pour prendre du courage puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ivan l'avait forcée. Il faudrait appeler un serrurier demain. En attendant, il prit une chaise avec laquelle il bloqua la poignée. Par précaution.

Il tourna la tête à gauche. Il alla dans la chambre d'Hiccup. Celui-ci était dans la même position que plus tôt, son genou droit remonté contre sa poitrine, la tête posée dessus, ses bras autour de lui. Il releva la tête vers lui et dès qu'elle trouva son regard, ses magnifiques yeux verts se mirent à briller. Jack s'attendait à ce qu'il pleure, mais à la place, il articula lentement :

\- J'arrête pas de me dire que si Anna ne t'avait pas quitté, tu aurais peut-être dormi chez les filles, ce soir. Et j'aurais été tout seul à l'appartement. Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Le garçon allait l'interrompre mais Hiccup parlait plus vite :

\- Sans toi je… je ne peux pas me défendre, Jack. J'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis paralysé. Mon corps est comme mort, mais mon cerveau, lui, il sait. Il sait ce qui lui arrive, mais il ne peut plus donner d'ordre. C'est comme si je mourrais et que je me voyais. Mais quand il est rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai pensé à toi. Toi sans qui je ne serais pas là, sans qui j'aurais pas survécu. Toi sans qui je ne pourrais pas vivre. Et je me suis dit "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?". Crier. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je crie si jamais… si jamais _ça_ se reproduisait. Alors j'ai crié, et tu es arrivé. Comme par magie. Comme si, à chaque problème, il suffisait que je crie pour que tu rappliques, pour que tu me sauves. J'y ai pensé. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Je sais que tu crois que je suis celui qui t'as sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, mais tu aurais pu te débrouiller sans moi. Tu aurais pu te débrouiller seul. Toi tu es si fort, si courageux. Moi je ne sais rien faire pour me défendre, pour lutter. Moi je ne peux pas. Littéralement. Pas parce que j'en ai pas envie, mais parce que je ne _peux pas_. Ça sera toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que je ne m'arrêterai jamais d'avoir besoin de toi ?

Il se tut enfin. Jack ne put plus supporter son regard ; il baissa la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

\- Si je n'étais pas venu ce jour-là, si je ne t'avais jamais rien dit, si j'avais su garder mes secrets, mon père n'aurait jamais su à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Il ne t'aurait jamais passer à tabac. Il ne t'aurait jamais violé.

Hiccup expira lourdement en fixant son colocataire. Aucun des deux n'allait reprendre la parole, ils le savaient. Finalement, Hiccup se leva et, clopinant en s'appuyant contre le mur, vint prendre Jack dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts, et pour cause. Pourtant, Jack était le seul avec qui Hiccup aimait vraiment être tactile. Parce que c'était différent. Parce qu'ils étaient Hiccup et Jack.

Jack, lui, avait vraiment besoin de sortir pour fumer. Pour se changer les idées. Mais si Hiccup avait besoin d'un câlin pour aller mieux, alors il le lui donnerait, comme il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour rendre le garçon heureux. Parce que la seule chose qui rendait Hiccup malheureux, au final, c'était lui. Lui, et tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute.

\- Il faut dormir, finit par dire Jack en repoussant doucement Hiccup.

\- J'y arriverai pas.

L'albinos soupira ; il s'y attendait. Il embrassa le front de son ami et lui enserra la taille pour l'emmener dans sa propre chambre en le soutenant. Là, il se sentirait déjà beaucoup plus en sécurité. Hiccup ne dit rien, comprenant, le remerciant d'un maigre sourire. En passant, il attrapa la peluche de dragon sur le canapé. Jack, une fois dans la chambre, lâcha le garçon, enfila un jean, prit son paquet de cigarette et sortit sur le balcon.

\- Va te rincer et change-toi, dit-il simplement à Hiccup avant de ne refermer un peu la porte, se mettant dos à la pièce.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son torse il était en effet plein de sang. Quand il était plus jeune, Hiccup était très effrayé par le sang. Mais depuis le premier jour où Jack avait demandé son aide, couvert d'entailles, de brûlures et d'ecchymoses, sa peur avait disparue, remplacée par une détermination à ne plus jamais le voir dans cet état. Détermination vaine.

Hiccup tourna la tête et avisa un des pulls de Jack, qu'il lui volait souvent. Il sourit un peu, puis attrapa un T-shirt dans l'armoire. Bleu, évidemment. Hiccup se rendit à la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Pas que pour le sang. La sensation du contact avec Ivan était toujours brûlant sur sa peau ; il voulait s'en débarrasser. Il ressortit, enfilant un caleçon et le T-shirt de son colocataire, un peu trop grand pour lui.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Jack était rentré, assis sur son bureau. Il travaillait, visiblement. Ou dessinait ? Hiccup ne voulut pas le déranger, quoi qu'il en soit ; même de dos, il voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence et s'installa confortablement dans le lit, serrant la peluche contre lui. Longtemps, il garda les yeux ouverts, savourant la semi-obscurité de la chambre, le silence entrecoupé des coups de crayons de Jack ou de ses bruits de contrariété, d'approbation parfois. Le brun se calma doucement, puis s'endormit, presque serein, se sachant en sécurité.

Jack travailla longtemps sur un devoir à rendre à la rentrée, s'octroyant des pauses pour crayonner de petits croquis. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit qu'Hiccup dormait. Il lui sourit tendrement, puis se remit au travail, dessinant petit à petit le visage calme du brun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack ne dormit pas. Un peu avant 7h, il se leva, s'étira. Dans la cuisine, il se fit couler un café, regardant au passage l'état de la porte. Elle avait été forcée mais habillement ; elle n'était pas beaucoup abimée. Miraculeusement, rien n'était cassé dans l'appartement. Mais le mur où Ivan avait failli étrangler son propre fils était un peu enfoncé au niveau de là où avait tapé la tête.

Le garçon soupira. On était samedi. Le samedi, il travaillait toute la journée au café, et Hiccup à la librairie. Il hésita à les appeler pour les prévenir de leur absence. Au bout d'un moment, il souffla. Travailler leur ferait penser à autre chose. Il commençait son service à 9h et Hiccup commençait à 10h. Il le laisserait dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, il en avait besoin. Lui aussi aurait voulu être reposé avant de partir travailler, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Jack s'empara d'une tasse de café noir et, passant discrètement dans sa chambre avec, il le dégusta sur le balcon avec une petite cigarette, profitant du soleil qui se levait doucement et qui venait chauffer son visage. Il resta là longtemps, profitant de son _habitude d'addict_ , comme l'appelait Hiccup.

\- Jack ?

Le garçon se retourna, étonné. Hiccup s'était réveillé encore allongé, il le regardait à travers la vitre, couché sur le côté. Il avait une mine d'enfant, perdu, qui fit fondre Jack. Il rentra dans sa chambre, posant sa tasse vide sur son bureau, puis alla s'allonger à côté du brun. Il se mit sur le flanc, face à lui, caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce, le couvant du regard. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'échange, mais cela faisait des années qu'ils n'y avaient pas eu recours. Comme son père était _vraiment_ revenu, les garçons semblaient avoir regagné la relation encore plus fusionnelle qu'ils avaient alors à l'époque. Aucun des deux ne parla, fixant simplement l'autre.

Hiccup finit par se racler la gorge :

\- T'as pas dormi ?

L'albinos arrêta de lui caresser la joue et se mit sur le dos, son bras blessé derrière la nuque, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Hiccup vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur lui, contre son cou. Il amena son bras droit sur son torse, et passa ses doigts fins sur ses cicatrices. Le brun sentit le ventre de Jack se contracter au contact. Hiccup savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ces traces de son passé. C'était à cause d'elles qu'il ne voulait pas de relations à long terme ; un coup d'un soir ne posait pas de question. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Jack, qui avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, la confiance n'était pas une chose facile à donner. Il ne s'exposait jamais. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, à part lui. Et alors que, depuis septembre, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, de se remettre de ces traumatismes, voilà que son pire cauchemar réapparaissait. Que _leur_ pire cauchemar réapparaissait.

Hiccup se serra contre lui, essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Jack dégagea son bras de derrière lui et vint le passer autour du corps d'Hiccup, ramenant son autre main sur la sienne. Au passage, il lui embrassa le front. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et vint caresser son cou :

\- Ça te fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en avisant les marques sombres.

\- Non, souffla l'autre.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Aucune idée. Je vais bientôt devoir y aller je pense.

Il ajouta tendrement :

\- Tu te sens d'aller travailler ?

Hiccup se blottit à nouveau contre Jack.

\- Oui. Tout sauf rester seul ici.

Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

\- Je t'offre le petit déjeuner. Viens avec moi au café, tu iras directement à la librairie, c'est presqu'à côté.

Il embrassa à nouveau le crâne de son ami et se dégagea lentement. Hiccup s'étira mollement quand l'autre sortit en souriant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

\- Et un cappuccino pour monsieur ! Annonça Jack en servant Hiccup, accoudé au bar, de manière théâtrale.

\- Frost, arrête de draguer les clients, le charia une de ses collègues.

L'albinos rit. Hiccup lui sourit : Jack portait une écharpe pour cacher ses marques et cela lui allait vraiment bien. Il avait enfilé une chemise qui laissait voir son bandage, mais expliquer une coupure au bras était simple. Jack sourit à la serveuse en riant :

\- Je fais ça pour ne pas que toi, tu le fasses, Shona.

\- Ah il me connait, le bougre, rit à son tour la jeune femme, qui était absolument magnifique. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton bras, Rambo ?

Jack balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai l'a attaqué à coup de griffes quand il s'est approché trop près, dit Hiccup en souriant malicieusement.

\- Oh mais j'avais pas réalisé que vous vous connaissiez, réalisa Shona en voyant l'échange complice entre les deux.

\- C'est mon colocataire.

\- Et meilleur ami, ajouta Jack.

\- Arf, soupira Shona. Pas moyen que je m'intéresse à lui du coup ?

\- Hors de question en effet.

Hiccup prit une mine outrée, puis rit en voyant l'air très sérieux de son ami. Visiblement, Shona était une femme à homme, et Hiccup était son genre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Jack disparut un instant et revint avec une assiette de pancake recouverte de sirop d'érable. Il les posa devant le garçon et, relevant son menton pour planter son regard dans le sien, il lui dit :

\- Mange. Il te faut des forces pour la journée.

Hiccup voulut protester mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Shona sourit d'un air enjôleur :

\- Mais c'est qu'il te materne, le Frost.

Puis elle ajouta en chuchotant :

\- Si tu veux de la liberté, n'hésite pas à me contacter, beau brun, je serais là.

Jack fit mine de tirer l'oreille de son collège et l'éloigna gentiment d'Hiccup.

\- Garde tes distances, tu veux, Médusa. Hiccup, à midi je vais essayer d'aller voir Anna, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie, du coup on ne pourra pas manger ensemble.

Hiccup haussa les épaules devant l'air entendu de son ami :

\- Je mangerai avec mes collègues.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

A 13h, Jack prit sa pause pour manger. Il appela le serrurier, entre temps. Il prit le métro pour se rendre chez ses amies, dans l'espoir d'y voir Anna. Il toqua doucement à la porte. Ce fut Anna elle-même qui lui ouvrit. Tous deux restèrent sans voix. Si longtemps que s'en devient ridicule. Jack souffla :

\- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme l'affronta du regard, sans répondre. Le cœur de Jack rata un battement : il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il baissa les yeux ; la laisser rempoter le duel était une façon de la laisser être maitre de la situation. Anna soupira puis se décala pour le laisser entrer. Astrid et Eret étaient assis dans le canapé et regardaient un film. Tatiana n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

\- Salut, lança l'albinos.

On lui répondit à peine, trop plongé dans le polar. Jack suivit Anna dans sa chambre. Ses valises étaient prêtes, tout était déjà parfaitement rangé. Elle se tint droite, les bras croisés, campée devant lui. Fatigué, Jack s'assit sur le lit. Anna le regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement venir près de lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'être partit si vite, hier, commença le garçon. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère.

Il fit une pause, déglutissant. Il tourna le regard vers elle. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- Anna… Détroit, sérieusement ? C'est bien trop dangereux, là-b…

\- Tais-toi, lança Anna en détournant le regard. Tu ne sais pas Jack. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais quitte à choisir, entre rester ici, te voir te faire tuer pour je ne sais quelle raison et essayer de sauver ma sœur, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Jack leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré :

\- C'est de Elsa dont on parle ! Elle sait se défendre.

\- Olaf aussi savait ! Hurla la rousse.

Un silence subsista avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole :

\- Anna, qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider ? Tu vas être une faiblesse de plus à exploiter pour ses ennemis, c'est tout.

La jeune fille eut un rire désabusé.

\- Inutile et faible, super ! D'autres misogynie à ajouter avant que je ne te mette à la porte ?

Jack fit claquer sa langue :

\- Tu déformes mes paroles. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ta sœur est une putain de chef de gang, Anna. Elle a déjà son frère qui est mort en la rejoignant, je doute qu'elle ait besoin que sa petite sœur ne meurt à son tour en pensant aider.

Anna se leva, énervée.

\- Je devrais faire quoi d'après toi qui sait tout ? Ragea-t-elle. Jack, toi qui a toujours réponse à tout, dis-moi ce que je devrais faire. Dis-moi !

Jack se leva, se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne me jetterai pas dans la gueule du loup. Je suis certain qu'Elsa saura venger Olaf.

Anna tomba presque, s'asseyant à même le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- C'est mon frère et ma sœur… J'ai… J'ai laissé mon frère mourir…Mon petit frère est mort…

Elle étouffa un sanglot ; le cœur de Jack se serra. Il se baissa et, le surprenant, elle accepta qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pas été assez là pour eux, Jack. J'ai pas su les protéger. Je les ai laissé tomber pour mener ma propre vie. Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme. C'est de ma faute…

Le garçon ne répondit rien, la berçant doucement. Elle se sentait responsable : après la mort de sa mère, c'est Elsa qui avait dû s'occuper de ses frères alors qu'elle n'avait pas 11 ans. Pourtant, Anna avait été là pour l'aider dans son nouveau rôle. Ça avait été très dur, mais Jack ne doutait pas qu'elle était une sœur exceptionnelle. Le destin de nos proches nous échappe souvent. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire ; Elsa avait fait ses propres choix, et Olaf aussi.

Anna renifla, cessant déjà de verser des larmes, adoptant une mine sévère qui lui ressemblait déjà plus. Elle ne se décolla pas de Jack.

\- C'est pas ta faute, Anna. Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout ce qu'il arrive à ta famille. Ils ont choisi leurs voies, tu as su choisir la tienne.

Il lui frictionna le dos pendant un moment, et aucun d'eux ne parla. Anna finit par relever la tête vers le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack profita du doux baiser mais ne l'approfondi pas ; rien n'était encore gagné. A nouveau, la rousse renifla, prenant l'air d'une enfant qui ne lui correspondait pas :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

L'albinos réfléchit un instant puis, fixant les magnifiques prunelles émeraude, il murmura :

\- Faire confiance à Elsa pour régler l'affaire, en restant en sécurité ici, loin de ce qui pourrait te blesser. Faire ton deuil. Je serai là pour toi.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Elle se releva, repoussant doucement le garçon. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, Jack lui fit signe qu'il la laissait seule dans sa chambre. Il croisa le regard curieux d'Eret, et, avisant le sourire en coin d'Astrid, il comprit qu'elle et Tatiana avait aussi essayer de dissuader leur colocataire de partir. Il hocha la tête ; Astrid ferma les yeux de soulagement, murmurant un « merci » du bout des lèvres alors que Eret fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je peux vous prendre du café ? Demanda Jack en allant déjà dans la cuisine.

\- Tu sais où c'est, lui dit Astrid en se blottissant contre le brun.

Une fois son café réchauffé, Jack retourna vers la chambre de la rousse. Elle était encore au téléphone le garçon attendit qu'elle raccroche pour rentrer. Il trouva sa petite amie assise sur le lit, mordillant son vieux téléphone à clapet.

\- Elle préfère que je ne vienne pas, chuchota Anna quand Jack s'appuya sur la porte fermée. Elle sait qui a… fait ça. Un de ses gars l'a reconnu. Elsa a dit que ça serait une affaire de quelques jours avant que le type ne meurt sans que cela ne déclare une guerre entre les deux gangs. Elle m'avait interdit de venir. Elle est soulagée que j'ai changé d'avis. Elle… elle te passe le bonjour.

Jack lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'aurais juste voulu… j'aurais voulu le tuer de mes mains, ajouta Anna d'une voix froide.

Le garçon tiqua mais ne dit rien il comprenait. Il finit par demander timidement :

\- Tu restes alors ?

Anna leva les yeux vers lui. Elle grimaça.

\- Je reste ici, oui. Est-ce que je reste avec toi, par contre, c'est une autre question.

Jack reçut la remarque de plein fouet. Il but du café pour cacher son trouble. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit prudemment :

\- Si je ne te parle pas, c'est un peu pour les mêmes raisons qu'Elsa. J'essaye de tenir à l'écart de… des ennuis.

\- Des… « ennuis », vraiment ? Lança la rousse en prenant un ton sarcastique. Manquer de te faire tuer par balle, puis étrangler, c'est des _ennuis_ ? Le quotidien _ennuyant_ de Jackson Frost.

Le ton était vraiment mauvais ; si bien que Jack oublia de s'étonner quand elle pointa son cou, pourtant recouvert d'une écharpe. Il resta de marbre. Anna continua :

\- Tu sais qui c'est. Et en te taisant, tu le protèges. Ou alors, t'as envie de mourir, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie tant que la tienne est menacée et que tu ne fais rien pour y remédier. Je… je t'aime Jack. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien caché dans ma vie et de mes très nombre…

\- Je ne suis pas le seul concerné, lança simplement le garçon d'un air dépité.

\- Hiccup, comprit très vite la femme.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Si je te parle, non seulement je t'expose, mais je le mets aussi encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Il l'est vraiment ? Demanda Anna en faisant la moue.

Le regard bleu du garçon quitta celui d'Anna.

\- D'une autre façon, oui.

\- Parles-moi, Jack, supplia l'autre. Je suis déjà impliquée que tu le veuille ou non.

Jack ferma longuement les yeux : il risquait de la perde s'il se taisait, autant que s'il parlait. Il ne voulait pas faire un choix qui serait égoïste, mais dans les deux cas, Anna souffrirait. Il préférait cependant qu'elle ait le cœur brisé plutôt que le reste.

\- Je ne peux pas Anna. Ce n'est pas un risque je suis prêt à prendre.

La rousse leva les bras au ciel, dépité. Elle le fixa un moment avant de dire calmement :

\- Je pourrais t'aider et tu le sais. J'en ai les moyens.

Jack fit la moue.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je peux gérer ça moi-même. S'il-te-plait Anna…

La jeune femme soupira. Jack pencha la tête sur le côté et se prit d'espoir :

\- Tu restes avec moi ? S'il-te-plait ?

Anna leva les yeux vers l'albinos et le fixa un moment.

\- Je... oui.

* * *

Eeet je vous présente Ivan. J'espère que vous l'avez détesté (si non, vous êtes bizarre, désolé). Pour ceux que la timeline intéresse, sachez que la venue d'Ivan se fait dans la nuit du vendredi 7 avril au samedi 8 avril. Je vais essayer de tenir une chronologie assez détaillée et rappeler assez souvent les dates pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil de l'histoire (Jack s'est fait tirer dessus le 22 avril). C'est important pour moi d'être dans une logique de temporalité, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que ça se sentira.

Yadda yadda, je me tais, j'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plu même si c'était pas très jouasse !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut !

Je vois que de plus en plus de gens viennent lire : ça fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même des idées si vous en avez ou des questions, même _un_ mot, je réponds à tous les commentaires et ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir encouragé :)

* * *

Jack repartit travailler après sa discussion avec Anna. Il se sentait plus léger : elle n'allait pas partir. Pas le laisser. Pas mettre bêtement sa vie en danger. Il se sentait vraiment mieux. Il fut efficace au travail, presque souriant, oubliant momentanément les évènements de la veille, même s'il se promit de sortir assez tôt pour aller chercher Hiccup à la librairie.

De son côté, le brun essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à cette nuit. Il travaillait, rangeait les cartons, conseillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans vraiment être attentif. Le midi, il mangea dans la réserve, profitant d'un moment seul.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il encaissait un client, une femme entra dans la librairie. Il la salua poliment et vint vers elle, voyant qu'elle semblait attendre pour un vendeur.

Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, était plutôt grande, mince et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux gris. Pourtant, et malgré son maquillage, elle était cernée, avait les traits tirés et les lèvres gercées.

\- Bonjour madame, je peux vous renseigner ?

\- Tu es Hiccup Haddock n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, brûle-pourpoint en le détaillant. Je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et releva ses lunettes, qu'il portait pour faire la caisse, notamment, sur sa tête. Il fixa la femme qui lui parut soudain très familière. Elle n'était clairement pas venue pour acheter un livre. Elle le connaissait et son instinct soufflait à Hiccup qu'il la connaissait également.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sourit :

\- Tu es l'ami de mon fils, Jackson. Je suis Sarah Overland.

Les yeux verts du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il tenta de se reprendre au plus vite pour ne pas paraitre complétement stupide. Il dit posément, prenant un ton sarcastique :

\- Plus de dix ans après, vous vous souvenez que vous avez un fils, Sarah ?

La jeune femme perdit un peu son sourire hypocrite. Elle le regarda durement.

\- Ce sera madame Overland pour toi, Hiccup.

\- Ne serait-ce pas toujours madame Frost ?

La pique fit grincer les dents à Sarah dont les yeux entretissèrent de colère. Hiccup ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et soupira :

\- Je suis en plein travail. Si vous n'êtes pas venue pour un conseil ou un achat, je vous suggère de vou...

\- Je suis venue voir Jackson, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme était là.

\- Pourquoi venir à moi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu représentes pour mon fils, encore aujourd'hui. J'ai engagé un homme pour vous observer depuis quelques semaines. Je sais donc qu'il t'écoutera, bien plus qu'il ne risque de m'écouter.

Le garçon n'avait pas envie de laisser cette femme approcher Jack; pas après le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il gronda :

\- Et en quoi je serais, moi, susceptible de vous écouter ?

\- Parce que tu veux aider Jackson. Et qu'à nous trois, on peut faire tomber Ivan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Tooth et Astrid passèrent au café dans l'après-midi. Jack vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour aller vers elles.

\- Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qu…

\- Anna est partie, Jack.

\- Quoi ? Non. Non, je suis passé la voir tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle ne partait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, Jack, continua Tooth, mais elle est partie tout à l'heure…

\- Elle a laissé quelques affaires, peut-être qu'elle compte revenir, on ne sait pas, tenta Astrid. Elle ne nous a rien dit. J'ai cru qu'elle resterait après que tu sois passée donc on est allé se promener avec Eret. Quand je suis revenue, Tooth était là mais Anna s'était volatilisée avec ses valises.

\- On a essayé de l'appeler mais elle à du éteindre son téléphone.

Les filles grimacèrent et voyant Jack rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. _Il aurait dû lui dire. S'il lui avait dit, elle serait peut-être restée._ L'allégresse qui l'habitait depuis le midi s'envola tout à coup et une vague de colère monta en lui : elle l'avait abandonné.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack arriva à la librairie aux alentours de 18h45, alors que les derniers clients partaient doucement. Il attendit 20 minutes puis repartit avec Hiccup lorsque celui-ci ferma la boutique. Sur le chemin, il lui raconta sa conversation avec Anna, puis le départ de celle-ci. Il vit que le brun n'était pas en forme, qu'il ne disait pas un mot, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, à part une moue et quelques mots pour lui dire qu'il le soutenait. Qu'il était désolé, comme si c'était sa faute à lui si Anna était partie.

Arrivé à l'appartement – la serrure avait été réparée dans la journée –, Jack fit la grimace en voyant Hiccup foncer droit dans sa chambre et en fermer la porte. Il s'était passé quelque chose ; il connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour ne pas voir que son attitude était plus qu'étrange. Il pensa un instant à Ivan : est-ce qu'il avait visité Hiccup aujourd'hui ? Non, c'était idiot. Hiccup serait dans un bien pire état si c'était le cas.

Jack secoua la tête : se poser des questions ne mènerait à rien. Se décidant, il entra dans la chambre du garçon. Il trouva celui-ci, assis par terre contre son lit, fouillant dans un classeur dans lequel Jack savait qu'il rangeait de vielles photographies – de _rares_ photographies : il n'était pas du genre nostalgique. Hiccup ne releva même pas la tête ; l'albinos croisa les bras, s'appuya contre le mur et attendit.

Le bun sembla trouvé le cliché qu'il cherchait car il renversa sa tête en arrière et jura.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Finit par demander Jack.

Pour toute réponse, Hiccup lui tendit la photographie et Jack s'en empara. Elle avait été prise il y a une éternité, pour les 8 ans de Jack. Sur une table trônait un gros gâteau et devant lui, un petit garçon adorable : Jackson. Autour de la table, deux ou trois camarades de classe que sa mère avait invité pour lui et puis son meilleur ami, Hiccup, juste à ses côtés. Juste derrière Jack, il y avait Sarah, resplendissante. Contre son grès, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était une autre vie.

\- Pourquoi tu ressors ça ? Fit-il en rendant le papier à Hiccup.

\- Ta mère est venu à la librairie aujourd'hui, souffla l'autre en regardant un instant le cliché avant de le ranger.

\- … pardon ?

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il ne pouvait y croire… sa mère ?

\- Mais… elle habite ici ? Dans cette ville ? Elle t'a parlé ? Enfin, elle t'a reconnu o…

\- Jack.

Hiccup l'avait coupé d'une voix lasse. Il ne voulait pas que la mère de son ami puisse encore avoir du pouvoir sur lui, pas après qu'elle ait abandonné de la sorte. Il se leva, attrapant une des mains de Jack pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur son lit.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'elle sait ce que tu es devenu. Elle nous a fait suivre pendant tout ce temps. Elle aurait pu revenir des milliers de fois vers toi, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a préféré passer par moi.

L'albinos tourna son regard vers le sien :

\- Elle a des problèmes ? Ivan a cherché à lui faire du mal ?

Hiccup soupira.

\- Elle… non. Enfin, si, peut-être mais il ne s'y risquera pas. Jack… elle ne s'est pointé ici que par intérêt. Elle ne m'a même pas demandé comment tu allais.

\- Elle doit bien le savoir puisqu'elle nous fait suivre, contra, un peu trop sévèrement, Jack.

\- Ta mère a pris contact avec un cabinet. Je sais pas d'où elle la sort, mais elle a l'air d'avoir assez de thune pour se payer un sacré avocat. Elle veut engager un procès contre ton père.

L'albinos en resta bouche bée :

\- Quoi ? Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Justement, le pot-aux-roses est là. Elle a besoin de nous, enfin, surtout de toi – je pense qu'elle ne sait pas pour moi – pour appuyer ses preuves.

\- Elle en a ? Des tangibles ? On pourrait ?

Hiccup hissa les bras au ciel en un geste exaspéré et se leva pour se mettre d'ans l'exact même position que Jack plus tôt.

\- Elle t'a abandonné Jack. Elle savait sûrement qu'Ivan était violent et elle t'a laissé à sa merci. Elle sait qu'on t'a tiré dessus et elle n'est pas venu te voir. Elle nous fait suivre depuis des semaines ! Tu veux vraiment faire confiance à une personne pareille ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hiccup ? Commença à s'énerver Jack.

Lui était pourtant extatique : sa mère était là et voulait visiblement l'aider. Les aider. Elle avait un avocat, des preuves, tout ! Pourquoi Hiccup semblait si blasé, bon sang ?!

\- Ça fait 13 ans qu'elle est partie, Jackson. 13 années sans rien dire et elle se pointe aujourd'hui, en venant me voir moi, prétextant qu'elle veut vous venger ? Pourquoi elle aurait attendu si longtemps si elle avait vraiment des preuves ?

Jack se leva, furieux et se planta à quelques centimètres d'Hiccup, le regard noir et les poings serrés :

\- Dis-ce que tu veux vraiment dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

Il avait hurlé. Il ne hurlait jamais sur Hiccup ; ça faisait partie intégrante de ses principes de vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de le regretter que le brun, plus petit que lui, se redressa et déclara d'un ton ferme, presque cassant :

\- Je pense qu'elle en a rien à battre de ta gueule et que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est les entreprises. Et qu'elle peut les obtenir par notre biais sans même avoir à se mouiller, quitte à risquer ta vie.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jack se recula, soudain incertain. Il se rassit sur le lit et Hiccup s'accroupit devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, le visage déjà plus doux.

\- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je suis désolé Jack. Et j'espère vraiment me tromper mais c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Jack finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait exactement ?

\- Elle voulait que j'organise une rencontre entre vous deux, pour que vous discutiez de la plainte, des preuves.

\- Tu lui a dit qu'Ivan nous avait… enfin qu'il savait où on habite ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Je suis presque certain qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour moi alors je n'ai rien voulu dire sans ton accord.

\- Tant mieux, souffla l'albinos. T'auras pas à te mêler à ça.

\- Jack, j…

\- Non. Je vais rencontrer ma mère et on va essayer de faire emprisonner mon père. Tu vas rester en dehors de l'affaire. S'il-te-plait, Hic. J'ai trop besoin que tu sois en sécurité.

Le brun ne répondit rien il n'était pas utile d'argumenter pour le moment. Il se releva et regarda piteusement son lit.

\- Ton père sait qu'elle veut lui faire un procès, affirma-t-il calmement. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu. C'est à cause d'elle.

Jack ne répondit pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack rattrapa son sommeil cette nuit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il pensa d'abord qu'il avait mal au bras et au poignet. A la gorge aussi, un peu. Puis il entendit des voix. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. De fille. Il se leva, enfilant un jean et un pull à col roulé pour aller au salon. Hiccup était là, ses lunettes chaussées sur son nez – lui donnant comme toujours un petit air de nerd dont Jack aimait bien se moquer – accoudé au comptoir avec une jeune fille blonde. Elle était d'une beauté révoltante ; quand il la vit, il s'arrêta un moment.

\- Jack ? Je suis désolé si on t'a réveillé, lui dit gentiment Hiccup. Il y a du café chaud si tu veux.

\- Enchantée, dit l'amie avec le plus beau sourire du monde.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour sans rien répondre, entendant le petit rire d'Hiccup résonner derrière lui – il le connaissait trop bien. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ronchonna. Il aimait Anna. Qu'elle soit partie et qu'il en soit déçu et contrarié ne changeait pas ses sentiments. Il aimait Anna mais se réveiller en voyant une lumière pareille dans son propre appartement remit sa fidélité en question. Il jura contre Hiccup et sa foutue manie à être ami avec les plus belles femmes du monde. Pour calmer sa respiration, Jack pensa à Anna. Pourquoi s'intéresser à une blonde qu'il ne connaissait même pas alors qu'il avait _Anna_ ? Si jamais elle revenait… il devait absolument l'appeler aujourd'hui.

Il gronda encore une fois pour la forme et tenta une seconde sortie. Cette fois-ci, il évita de les regarder et alla directement se servir son café. Les deux autres ne se retournèrent pas mais Hiccup dit d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Zel, voici Jackson, mon colocataire. Il te répondra quand il aura un peu de café dans les veines, mais je suis sûr qu'il est ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il ajouta en se retournant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

\- Jack, c'est Rapunzel.

Ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur que la blonde, toujours de dos, ne vit pas. Hiccup lui sourit, moqueur.

\- Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, Jack, fit Rapunzel d'une voix douce quand celui-ci passa de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à eux. Hiccup m'a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Il rêve de moi la nuit, répondit simplement l'albinos en lui faisant un sourire en biais, bien décidé à se venger et à ne pas perdre la face devant la jeune femme.

Rapunzel émit un petit rire cristallin qui fit sourire les deux garçons. Hiccup fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant Jack la regarder. Il répliqua avec aplomb :

\- Alors que Jackson ne voit qu'Anna, sa petite amie, quand je me languis devant lui.

Le plus vieux comprit l'avertissement perfide ; cela le remit doucement à sa place. Rapunzel secoua la tête, inconsciente de ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons. Après avoir vérifié d'un regard que Jack avait saisi, Hiccup reprit :

\- Rapunzel et moi on va passer la journée à l'appart, si ça ne te dérange pas. On a un projet à bosser ense...

\- Je peux te parler une minute Hic ? Le coupa Jack en partant déjà dans sa chambre.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais il suivit. Le garçon l'attendait sur le balcon, buvant son café et fumant sa clope, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il sentit Hiccup le rejoindre, il tourna la tête vers lui :

\- T'es vraiment un mauvais frère, Haddock.

\- Je ne l'ai pas amené avant parce que tu t'es tout de suite intéressé à Anna. Je suis désolé pour le mauvais timing ; ça fait des semaines qu'on avait prévu cette journée pour travailler. Si j'avais pu, crois-moi, je l'aurais évité. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Jack ne répondit rien ; il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était parfaitement son type de fille et, rien que de se le dire, il s'en voulait pour Anna. Parce qu'il aimait la rousse, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Bien qu'elle, elle lui en faisant en disparaissant de la sorte. Il secoua la tête.

La veille, Hiccup lui avait dit que Sarah l'attendrait au parc toute la journée. Et il était déjà presque 12h.

\- Tu vas voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? Demanda son meilleur ami comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Oui.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, le brun repartit à la cuisine. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack eut fini de se préparer. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, faisant mine de sortir puis s'arrêta un instant. Hiccup le fixa un moment.

\- Jack ?

\- Fais attention aujourd'hui Hiccup d'accord ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, je reviens au plus vite.

Il ajouta, abandonnant son ton inquiet :

\- Travaillez bien tous les deux.

Quand il partit, la blonde sourit tendrement :

\- Il est vraiment mignon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack n'était pas rassuré. Déjà, parce qu'il laissait Hiccup tout seul chez eux – Rapunzel ne comptait pas vraiment dans l'équation – et ensuite, parce qu'il allait revoir sa mère. Et qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il soupira une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver au parc. Il vit sa mère de loin. Elle n'était pas si différente de ses souvenirs lointains. Grande, svelte, de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait toujours sut coiffer. Elle portait un large chapeau et des lunettes de soleil, malgré le temps brumeux aujourd'hui.

L'albinos se répéta les paroles d'Hiccup avant de s'avancer vers elle, pour réprimer ses espoirs. Il s'assit à ses côtés, assez loin. Il entendit la femme étouffer un cri elle le fixait.

\- Bébé…

L'albinos fit comme si entendre la voix de sa mère après 13 ans d'absence ne le troublait pas.

\- Je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as contre lui.

Le sourire de Sarah se fana un peu, puis disparut définitivement lorsqu'elle posa une main sur le bras de Jack et que celui esquiva, regardant face à lui. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai des témoins : Meg, la voisine, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. Elle était au courant qu'Ivan était violent. Elle m'a aidé quelques fois.

Jack essaya de rester de marbre mais il fut soufflé : combien de personnes étaient au courant de la violence de cet homme qui vivait _seul_ avec son enfant et n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt ? Et... il avait vraiment battu Sarah ? Jack n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vu des marques sur sa mère.

\- L'avocat que j'ai engagé dit que c'est essentiel, après tant d'années, d'avoir des anciens voisins ou amis qui peuvent témoigner. Ça fait déjà beaucoup, mais j'aimerais que tu ajoutes tes propres preuves, Jackson. Plus le dossier est important, plus i…

\- Juste… La coupa Jack, incertain. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il nous a fait, mon cœur, assura Sarah.

\- Ça fait des années que tu as ces preuves. Pourquoi ne t'en servir que maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand tu es parti ? Quand je vivais encore avec lui ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans moi ? Tu aurais pu…

Le garçon grimaça :

\- Tu as laissé ton fils pendant 13 ans avec ton monstre de mari. T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait. De ce qu'il a fait.

\- Justement, bébé, il faut le dire ; plus tu as souffert, plus le dossier sera complet.

L'albinos se tourna violemment vers sa mère :

\- _Plus j'ai souffert, plus le dossier sera complet_? C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais dire ?

Sarah fronça les sourcils, semblant réaliser sa phrase. Elle se reprit :

\- Non, évidemment, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu comprends où je veux en venir. On peut le faire mettre en prison, Jackson. Toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

La grande brune se détourna :

\- Je suis en contact avec le cabinet depuis presque un an. Les procédures sont longues alors j'ai attendue d'être sûre d'avoir assez d'éléments pour ne pas faire tout ça pour rien.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondait pas à la question.

\- Non, cracha Jack. _Pourquoi maintenant_ ?

Cette fois-ci, Sarah soupira. Elle ne dit rien puis fit mine de s'éloigner un peu. Jack s'échauffait très vite. Il y avait quelque chose. Ça ne collait pas.

\- _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Hurla-t-il en se levant.

\- J'ai besoin d'argent !

Ce qui fit rasseoir instantanément le jeune homme. Il assimila la réponse. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague n'est-ce pas ? Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Il comprenait doucement. Il fronça les sourcils en levant son regard vers elle :

\- Tu n'as rien… tes preuves sont bidons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens vers moi parce que tu as compris que j'étais le seul à en avoir réellement. Tu veux… tu veux te servir de ton fils pour récupérer l'argent de ton mari. Tu n'as peut-être même pas d'avocat…

Lui-même n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Sarah fit la moue et perdit son visage maternel.

\- Cet argent est en partie le mien et ton salaud de père ne veut pas signer les papiers du divorce pour que je reçoive ma part. Il y a aussi mon nom dans les entreprises Frost. J'ai des droits sur elles et sur les millions qu'elles font gagner à Ivan.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Jack se plia en deux. Il voulait vomir. Ou disparaitre. Les deux en même temps, dans l'absolue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans ses anciennes vies pour être à ce point malheureux dans celle-là ? Il releva des yeux embués vers la brune :

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait suivre ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà levé une seule fois la main sur toi ? Est-ce que tu t'es une seule fois inquiétée pour moi quand tu es partie ?

\- Jackson… souffla sa mère d'un ton dépourvu de culpabilité. J'ai renoncé à toi il y a des années ; je me fiche de ce que tu es ou de ce que tu fais aujourd'hui. J'ai une nouvelle famille depuis longtemps. Et nous avons besoin d'argent. Nous avons besoin d'argent, et tu peux m'aider à en obtenir.

L'albinos ne put retenir ses larmes. De détresse, désespoir, tristesse. Il était même trop ébahi pour être en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas le penser vraiment… maman…

Le rire sec de Sarah finit de le convaincre qu'elle était finalement du même acabit qu'Ivan.

\- Jackson, j'avais oublié que tu existais jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'Ivan était impulsif et qu'avec un peu de chance, il t'aurait surement maltraité à mon départ.

 _Avec un peu de chance_? Le cœur de Jack s'effondra sur lui-même.

\- Ça fait des mois que je te cherche ; Ivan l'a deviné parce que mon abruti de copain est allé le voir. Il t'a trouvé en premier, il a essayé de te faire taire. Mais au moins, ça a confirmé ce que je pensais ; il t'a bien battu et tu as des preuves, sinon Ivan n'aurait pas pris peur comme ça. Donc, je peux récupérer les entreprises et leur argent.

Le peu d'espoir que Jack avait eu s'envolait brutalement. Non seulement sa mère était la pire femme du monde, mais c'était aussi à cause d'elle que son père était revenu dans sa vie. Qu'il s'était pris une balle dans la poitrine. Il se retrouvait entre un combat de Titan alors qu'il n'était qu'un pion cassé. Est-ce que la situation pouvait être plus horrible ? Il souffla doucement, retenant ses larmes, séchant celles qui avait pu s'échapper. Hiccup… Hiccup avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. Il avait besoin d'Hiccup. Maintenant.

Jack se leva et fit mine de s'en aller sans un mot.

\- Jackson ! L'appela sa mère et il répliqua d'un ton encore abasourdi :

\- Faites-ce que vous voulez entre vous mais ne nous mêlez pas à vos histoires.

\- Nous ? Hiccup aussi est concerné ? Il aurait des preuves lui aussi ?

Elle le suivait. Jack se traita mentalement d'imbécile, chancelant, incertain.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves, laissez-nous tranquille.

\- Tu en as sur toi en ce moment même ! Cria Sarah, de qui son fils s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Il accéléra le pas.

\- Ne nous approche plus jamais.

Et ajouta en criant, déjà loin d'elle :

\- Et passe le mot à ton putain de mari !

* * *

Désolé (encore) pour Anna : j'adore ce personnage et son caractère impulsif/altruiste et je ne voulais pas lui enlever, d'où son départ pour venir en aide à sa soeur, même si celle-ci n'en a visiblement pas besoin.

Rapunzel is in the place Et Sarah aussi, l'autre parent de Jack que vous allez aimer détester. C'est cadeau, ne me remerciez pas.


	8. Chapter 8

J'adooooore le début de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'ai eu le temps de plus écrire, le chapitre et un peu plus long que d'habitude et je crois que je préfère les plus longs formats. Bref, enjoy !

* * *

Quand Jack rentra dans l'appartement, il entendit Hiccup et Rapunzel parler doucement dans la chambre du brun. Il avait besoin de lui. Jack avait besoin de lui mais la blonde était là elle aussi. L'albinos sentit l'abattement l'envahir à nouveau. Oh tant pis pour sa fierté. Au point où il en était, son estime de lui-même ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas de toute façon. Sa vie était merdique de A à Z. Il se déchaussa et entra dans la chambre d'Hiccup sans même frapper.

Les deux amis étaient sur le lit et travaillaient paresseusement. Rapunzel ne dit rien en le voyant arriver, plutôt surprise de l'intrusion soudaine tandis qu'Hiccup le regarda avec inquiétude :

\- Jack ? Tout va bien ?

L'albinos renifla, mais ne répondit pas. Il monta à son tour sur le lit et s'assit derrière Hiccup, qui le laissa faire, anxieux. Jack posa sa tête sur l'omoplate de l'autre garçon, enserrant de ses bras son corps. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant finalement un « non » faible. Alors qu'Hiccup incitait Rapunzel d'un regard à ne rien dire, les deux étudiants reprirent leur travail. Jack se laissa bercer par leur voix et par la respiration du brun, qui caressait parfois ses bras sans surement s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit déjà mieux. Changeant de position, il s'allongea dos à son ami, la tête posée sur l'oreiller du brun, le serrant contre lui, ignorant le regard curieux des deux autres. Hiccup lui caressa un instant les cheveux puis se retourna vers son amie avec un sourire confus :

\- Désolé, il a une dure semaine. Sa… en fait sa petite-amie s'est barré à l'autre bout de la planète. Ça ne se voit pas, mais il peut vraiment _éprouver_ des choses.

\- Je vois ça, souffla-t-elle en grimaçant. Comment il s'est blessé au bras ?

\- Bêtement. On cuisinait c'est moi qui l'ai coupé.

\- Il ne t'en a pas voulu ?

Hiccup tourna tête vers Jack, qui dormait déjà, lâchant un sourire :

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Il le sait très bien.

Rapunzel sourit à son tour :

\- Vous êtes vraiment proches, tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

\- On se connait depuis toujours, fit Hiccup en se retournant vers elle. On a traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été en couple ?

\- Nous deux ? Non, dit doucement le brun et il rit presque. Je doute que Jack l'ait déjà envisagé. Et moi… même si j'ai y pensé pas mal de fois… je ne crois pas que je pourrais.

Rapunzel sentit de la tristesse, et un peu de douleur dans la réponse du garçon.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hiccup réfléchit un moment. Il décida d'être sincère :

\- Il a… ce côté sombre en lui et je ne veux pas y être mêlé.

\- Jack ? S'étonna la blonde. Un côté sombre ? Tu as peur de lui ?

\- Parfois, souffla d'une voix presque inaudible le brun.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est la première fois que je le rencontre et je peux déjà affirmer qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal.

\- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux de ressentir ça pour lui, mais… je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette sensation.

Rapunzel sentait bien que son ami n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec la conversation. Mais il semblait y avoir un abcès qu'il fallait crever. Elle insista gentiment :

\- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

\- Non, il… il ne comprendrait pas. Peut-être même qu'il le sait, en fait. Et puis je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. J'aurais peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi si je lui dis ça, sauf que j'ai trop besoin de lui pour risquer qu'il s'en aille.

Cette fois-ci, Rapunzel était vraiment inquiète ; elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Attends Hiccup, il… il t'a déjà fait du mal ?

\- Non ! Répondit l'autre vivement mais pas trop fort pour réveiller l'autre. Non, jamais de la vie. Pas Jack.

\- Alors pourquoi tu aurais envie de le repousser ?

Le brun grimaça il fallait qu'il le dise. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre comprenne. Il _devait_ le dire à quelqu'un. Maintenant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce besoin avant maintenant. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet, caressant la tête de Jack au passage.

\- Son… son père la battu pendant toute son enfance, Rapunzel. Je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu mais quand Ivan l'a découvert. Il m'a passé à tabac et m'a laissé pour mort. C'est… c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu ma jambe.

Rapunzel avait hoqueté et posé sa main contre sa bouche, l'air terrifié. Hiccup se mit à verser des larmes. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux :

\- Il m'a… c'est pas tout, il… le… son père… son père m'a violé, Zel.

Il éclata définitivement en sanglot, se baissant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le matelas, au moment où la blonde poussa une exclamation étranglée, joignant l'autre main à la première. L'interjection fit se réveiller en sursaut Jack qui entendit les pleurs de son ami. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à analyser la situation, ne pensant pas à se demander pourquoi Rapunzel était dans un tel état de choc il se retourna vivement vers Hiccup qui s'était à peine redressé. Se mettant dos à la blonde, entre eux d'eux, il prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder. Il était mort d'inquiétude :

\- Hic ? Hiccup, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Son cœur s'effrita quand il vit que le brun évitait son regard. Voir son visage rempli de larmes et le rictus de douleur qui tordait ses lèvres le fit extrêmement souffrir.

\- Hiccup… Hic je t'en prie, dis-moi…

Il en aurait pleuré de désarroi. Finalement, le brun accepta de lever ses yeux verts sur lui pour les fermer aussitôt quand il plongea sa tête, s'excusant, dans le cou de l'albinos, qui adopta sa position pour accueillir l'autre dans ses bras. Le cœur de Jack allait exploser : il ressentait une immense souffrance ; il savait que ça n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'Hiccup.

Il serra le brun contre lui, tentant de calmer sa propre respiration. Il fit le point sur la situation. Rien n'avait pu arriver. Il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes. Rien n'était arrivé. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? Posant sa joue contre la chevelure brune, Jack parla d'un ton calme mais tremblant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrivé ?

Il s'adressait à Rapunzel. Il l'entendait pleurnicher dans son dos. Si elle avait fait la moindre réflexion… si c'était elle qui avait mis Hiccup dans son état, il la jetterait par-dessus le balcon. Et ça n'était pas une métaphore. Fille ou pas, amie d'Hiccup ou pas, elle paierait si elle lui avait fait du mal. Il l'entendit renifler plusieurs fois. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit qu'elle tenta de poser ses doigts sur le bras d'Hiccup, dont une des mains se raccrochait à ses cheveux blancs, l'autre à sa veste. Il cracha aussitôt, ne bougeant pas d'un iota :

\- Ne le touches pas.

\- Jack… articula piteusement Hiccup dans ses bras, ses pleurs se calmant doucement,

L'interpellé changea immédiatement de regard et de ton :

\- Je suis là, Hic.

Soudain, alors qu'il sentait que son ami allait lui parler à nouveau, Rapunzel intervint. Elle prit une voix étrangement sereine et choquée :

\- Il m'a dit. Il m'a dit pour… pour ton père.

Jack en eut le souffle coupé. Quoi ? Il lui avait _tout_ dit ?

\- Hic ? Murmura l'albinos pour une conformation.

Quand le brun hocha la tête, Jack n'en revint pas.

\- Pou… pourquoi il t'en a parlé ? Requit-il d'un ton bien plus détendu à la blonde, tournant même la tête vers elle.

\- On parlait de toi et soudain, j'ai senti qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Alors je lui ai posé quelques questions… je ne l'ai pas forcé à parler, je te le jure.

Jack fronça ses sourcils en prenant une mine misérable. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de lui ? Qu'avait dit Hiccup exactement ? Sa gorge le piqua. Il n'osa pas regarder Rapunzel quand il demanda :

\- Il… est-ce qu'il… Hiccup a dit qu'il avait peur de… de moi ?

Il savait que le brun l'avait entendu. Mais il devait savoir. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur de pouvoir être source de crainte pour Hiccup. Rapunzel secoua la tête puis ajouta, prenant conscience que Jack ne la voyait pas :

\- Non. C'est le lien entre toi et ton père qui l'effraie, je crois.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler à l'injustice. _Il n'y était pour rien s'il était le fils d'un monstre_. Il se le répétait tous les jours. Ça ne suffisait jamais. Il sentait la rage monter en lui, des points noirs de colère devant ses yeux. Sa respiration se fit forte et saccadée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en réprimant des larmes, serrant les dents, reniflant à grande peine.

\- Je ne suis pas lui…

Rapunzel ne se sentait pas à sa place ; elle se leva, quittant la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, se sentant responsable de la tournure des choses. Hiccup soupira, inspira un grand coup puis se redressa, face à Jack. Il garda ses mains où il les avait posées : une sur la nuque de l'albinos et l'autre agrippant sa veste bleue. Il regarda longtemps son ami avant de déclarer doucement, descendant les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé, Jack.

Ce qui ne fit que peiner encore plus l'ainé, qui baissa à son tour son regard quand Hiccup voulut y plonger le sien. Le brun se détacha un peu de lui, voulant lui faire lever la tête. Jack évita le contact il s'avança jusqu'à que sa joue ne se pose sur l'épaule droite d'Hiccup. Et il poussa, ce que fit tomber le brun à la renverse. Jack suivit le mouvement, l'accompagnant sans l'écraser, finissant coucher sur lui, la tête sur sa clavicule, son nez frottant la peau de son cou.

Il savait que la position pouvait paraitre érotique. Qu'Hiccup n'était pas du tout à l'aise comme ça, avec le bassin de l'albinos contre le sien, écrasé sous son poids et sa force, coincé entre ses jambes. Jack sentait le cœur du brun battre fort contre lui ; c'était la peur qu'il entendait. En réponse à elle, il allongea son bras gauche pour venir attraper la main d'Hiccup dans la sienne. Elles étaient toutes les deux moites. Hiccup tremblait.

\- J… Jack s'il-te-p-plait.

La voix du garçon était pleine d'affolement ; Jack sentait ses tremblements, sa respiration hachée, sa panique. L'albinos n'agissait jamais comme ça. _Jamais._ Il savait très bien ce que cela produirait sur son meilleur ami mais là, après ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère, il avait besoin de savoir que son seul allié était avec lui par choix, pas par peur. Qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, parce qu'il l'avait décidé, pas parce qu'il était effrayé de ce qui arriverait s'il était contre.

Il lâcha la main, et se redressa, appuyé sur ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de la tête du garçon, caressant doucement son front de ses pouces. Il mit son visage tout près du sien, se faisant violence pour ignorer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper des yeux verts confus, mêlant leur respiration un long moment.

D'un coup de rein, Jack échangea leur position, faisant sursauter Hiccup, qui était au bord de la crise de panique. Aussitôt, l'albinos, l'autre allongé sur lui, entre ses jambes, passa tendrement ses bras autour de son corps. Le maintenir contre lui, sans l'emprisonner. Lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le maitre de la situation. Qu'il pouvait s'en aller à tout moment. Mais Jack le supplia d'une dernière pression de ne pas s'enfuir. Juste avant de faire tomber ses bras sur le lit, l'albinos murmura :

\- Tu peux pas voir peur de moi, Hic… je t'en supplie. Je ferais tout pour toi tu le sais. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu me vois comme celui dont tu as besoin. Je serais ce que tu voudras. Mais je… je peux pas… Si tu as peur de moi, Hiccup, je perds toute raison d'être. Je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que ma seule présence dans ta vie est un fardeau. Je veux plus que tout être là pour toi. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance pour être la seule personne sur cette putain de Terre qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de te faire souffrir une seule seconde.

Hiccup tenta de se redresser à son tour, s'aidant de ses abdominaux, s'appuyant un peu sur ses bras branlants qu'il avait de chaque côté de la poitrine de l'albinos. Il resta un moment avec son front posé sur le torse de Jack, le temps de retrouver une respiration plus lente. Alors que l'autre pensait qu'il allait finalement se relever, Hiccup se hissa un peu plus haut pour mieux se caler contre lui. Le brun amena ses mains dans les cheveux blancs et cala sa tête au creux du cou de l'albinos pour respirer son odeur.

\- Serre-moi contre toi.

Jack fronça les sourcils, espérant que c'était positif. Il s'exécuta. L'étreinte dura longtemps. Le garçon se demanda si l'autre s'était endormi quand il l'entendit murmurer.

\- Tu es à la fois la personne que j'aime le plus sur Terre, mais tu représentes aussi celle que je déteste le plus au monde, celle qui me terrorise. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jack. Mais comme le fantôme d'Ivan me hante dans mes moindres faits et gestes, toi tu es toujours là, et il m'arrive de me demander quand est-ce que, à ton tour, tu te transformeras en cauchemar. Parce que c'est comme ça que je vois toutes choses de ma vie. C'est arrivé avec mes parents, avec ton père, avec moi-même. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. La moindre personne que je rencontre finit par faire des dégâts et je n'y suis jamais étranger, encore moins insensible. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ; j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais devenir avec le temps. J'ai peur de ce que moi je pourrais faire si on s'en prend à nous à nouveau. J'ai ce voile de crainte et de haine qui m'entoure sans cesse. J'ai beau essayer de l'oublier, d'aller bien, il y a toujours quelque chose pour me rappeler qu'il plane autour de moi. Tu tires le voile de ton côté pour m'en protéger mais il arrivera bien un jour où tu seras à bout de force. J'ai bien conscience que tu fais toujours tout pour moi alors que je me roule en boule et que j'attends simplement que ça passe. Je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas fort, je ne me suis jamais battu… j'aimerais parfois que nos rôles soient échangés pour alléger ta culpabilité. J'aimerais que, pour une fois, ça soit moi qui te protège et pas l'inverse. Que ce soit moi qui porte ta souffrance.

Jack avait fermé les yeux ; il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il le savait qu'Hiccup ne pouvait plus se supporter lui-même. Qu'il se détestait, qu'il pensait être un boulet et une source d'ennuis perpétuels, de souffrances. Pourtant, pour rien au monde Jack ne l'aurait abandonné pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il souffla, un petit sourire dans la voix :

\- Ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'on se connait et dix depuis qu'on s'est promis de toujours veillez l'un sur l'autre, tu te souviens ? Avant même que tu ne saches pour ma situation, tu étais déjà là pour moi. Tu tiens toujours ta promesse, Hiccup. Je serais mort il y a des années sans toi et aujourd'hui encore, si j'avais habité tout seul, je ne serais surement jamais rentré. Je ne dis qu'on peut avoir une vie parfaite mais… on peut vivre. On peut vivre en étant là l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Il se passa un temps avant qu'Hiccup ne chuchote :

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut oublier tout ça ?

\- Pas oublier, mais Hiccup…

Jack força le brun à relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde, gardant son visage en coupe. Il continua d'une petite voix :

\- … l'accepter et ne plus le laisser interférer dans nos vies. Parce que, putain, on mérite d'être heureux. On le mérite vraiment.

L'autre lui sourit piteusement, mordant dans une vieille habitude sa lèvre inférieur puis vint poser son front contre le sien, leur nez se frôlant, leurs yeux clos. Après quelques secondes, Hiccup rit un peu en rouvrant ses yeux encore un peu embués. En l'entendant, Jack l'imita, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ne nous mets plus jamais dans cette position, s'il-te-plait Jackson.

En disant ces mots, il s'extirpa des bras de son ami qui poussa un soupir amusé en se levant à son tour. Il haussa les épaules :

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

\- Moi si. Ton corps se fout peut-être d'être collé à moi mais le mien à une disposition naturelle pour réagir à… ça.

Hiccup le désigna tout entier en riant puis fit mine de sortir mais Jack le retint par le bras pour l'amener dans ses bras. Le brun sourit en répondant à l'étreinte.

\- Je commence à croire que tu aimes les câlins. Et on a assez d'un gay dans cet appartement, pouffa Hiccup.

\- T'es trop con, rigola à tour Jack en le repoussant pour qu'il sorte.

Rapunzel ne les attendait pas bêtement au salon. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine. Jack regarda Hiccup en haussant les sourcils celui-ci lui regarda la jeune femme tendrement.

\- Zel ?

La blonde sursauta. Elle se tourna vivement vers eux et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hiccup, ils s'humidifièrent. Hiccup s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Zel, c'était il y a longtemps. Je… ça m'a fait du bien de te le dire, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste… il a emménagé ici donc c'est un peu effrayant pour nous de le savoir roder dans la ville.

La blonde se pendit à son cou.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Hiccup. C'est horrible… je suis désolée.

Hiccup sourit un peu en la repoussant doucement.

\- C'est la faute de personne ici. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle tenta un maigre sourire puis porta son regard vers Jack, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je suis désolée si tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant.

Avant que l'albinos ne puisse répondre, Rapunzel continua avec un débit rapide :

\- Tu ne me connais, et je ne te connais pas non plus. Je comprends que c'est difficile de me voir savoir des choses sur toi qui sont extrêmement personnelles alors que je ne suis personne à tes yeux. Mais Hiccup compte visiblement beaucoup aux tiens, tout comme il est important pour moi et il avait besoin de parler. Je vais tous nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, parce que je n'aime pas être dans cette position. Une femme m'a kidnappée quand j'étais bébé et m'a retenue prisonnière pendant une quinzaine d'année. A 17 ans, j'ai enfin compris qu'il fallait que je m'enfuis à tout prix et je l'ai tué. C'était un accident. Je me suis défendue alors qu'elle essayait de me retenir chez elle, dans cette maison que je n'avais jamais quittée. J'ai passé plus d'un an dans un hôpital spécialisé. Aujourd'hui, je vis avec deux personnes formidables qui m'ont adopté et je suis parfaitement heureuse. Et je ne suis pas devenue folle. Ou une meurtrière. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale – enfin presque. Donc, Jackson Frost – ça vaut aussi pour toi, Hiccup –, une personne n'est pas définie par son passé. Il est facile de passer outre ; il suffit de le vouloir très fort.

Elle ajouta en grimaçant un peu devant la mine complétement ahurie des garçons :

\- Et aussi, il aurait fallu tuer ton connard de père – sans offenses – quand vous en aviez l'occasion. Moi, je sais que ça a dû m'aider à m'en remettre. Surement. Si je l'avais pas fait et qu'elle revenait dans ma vie… eh bien je la tuerais pour de bon.

En voyant que les autres la fixaient bêtement, Rapunzel lança joyeusement :

\- J'ai cuisiné quelque chose. Avec ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim.

Hiccup rit nerveusement et l'aida à tout amener sur le comptoir.

\- Je t'adore, Zel. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t'adorais autant.

Jack ne disait rien, regardant la blonde et son meilleur ami s'affairer. Il grogna. Il allait appeler Anna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack sortit sur son balcon, cigarette au bec, portable à la main. Il allait composer le numéro d'Anna quand il vit qu'il avait un message vocal. D'Anna. Il alluma sa cigarette et lança le message.

\- _Jack. Je suis partie. J'ai pas pu me résoudre à rester. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je voulais vraiment rester mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Elsa gérer ça toute seule. Je vais la rejoindre et vivre avec elle, avec tous les risques que ça comporte. Je ne reviendrai pas. Quitter Tooth et Astrid a été une des décisions les plus dures à prendre. Te quitter toi a été plus simple que ce à quoi je m'y étais préparé. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé. Et… j'espère que tu ne te feras pas tuer, et qu'Hiccup non plus. Prends tes responsabilités et règle tes problèmes. Prenez soin de vous. Adieu, Jack._

L'albinos posa sa tête sur la rambarde. Puis la releva. Elle était partie, pour de vrai. Elle l'avait laissé. Pour aller risquer sa vie à Détroit. Pour rien. On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit Hiccup l'appeler doucement. Écrasant son mégot, Jack le suivit dans la cuisine. Rapunzel les y attendait sagement, comme une mère aurait attendu ses enfants. Jack secoua la tête, souriant en la voyant : elle le fascinait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment un cursus d'enfance parfaite. Comme quoi, elle avait surement raison.

Finalement, Rapunzel partit aussitôt après, laissant les garçons pour qu'ils discutent, dans un incroyable élan de bon sens. Hiccup, très vite, questionna Jack sur la rencontre avec sa mère, même si, au vu de l'état du jeune homme plus tôt, l'issu semblait logique.

\- T'avais raison. Il y a rien à dire de plus. Elle veut juste les entreprises et l'argent qu'elles représentent.

\- J'aurais préféré me tromper. Elle a des preuves au moins ?

\- Je crois que… je suis même presque sûr que mon père a jamais levé la main une fois sur elle. Elle a que dalle, selon moi.

\- Oh Jack… Je suis désolé, souffla le brun.

\- Elle a une nouvelle famille. Peut-être même qu'elle avait avant de nous quitter. Elle voulait juste nos preuves... enfin non, mes preuves. T'avais raison sur ça aussi, elle ne savait pas que tu étais impliqué.

\- Savait ? Tiqua Hiccup.

\- Ouais, je… j'ai dû balancer un « nous » sans faire gaffe. Bref, elle voulait nos preuves et nos témoignages. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais elle a parlé d'une ancienne voisine, qui existait vraiment ; elle l'a possiblement payée pour qu'elle fasse un faux témoignage.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis jeta négligemment :

\- C'est… c'est à cause d'elle que mon père nous a retrouvé. Et à cause d'elle que je suis fait tirer dessus et qu'il est entré par effraction l'autre soir. Sans les menaces de ma mère, Ivan ne serait jamais revenu vers nous. Jamais.

Hiccup expira longuement avant de ne finalement dire d'un ton abasourdi :

\- Quelle famille de tarés. Sans… enfin sans te compter dedans hein.

\- Famille de tarés, répéta Jack avec la même voix.

\- Tu… il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Vraiment, je veux dire.

Comme Jack le regardait en haussant un sourcil, Hiccup ajouta :

\- On ne peut pas juste attendre que ton père ou ta mère décide de nous faire tuer ou je ne sais quoi. On doit agir avant eux. Mais sans eux.

\- Mais agir comment ?

\- J'en sais rien, Jack, mais il faudrait trouver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

C'est vers le milieu de l'après-midi que ça arriva. On toqua à la porte. Jack fit signe à Hiccup, assis à côté de lui dans le canapé, de rester en arrière le temps qu'il vérifie que ça n'était pas son père. Ça ne l'était pas. L'albinos, fronçant les sourcils, ouvrit la porte sur une petite brune à l'air de punk. Hiccup se fit la pertinente réflexion qu'elle n'était certainement pas une scout.

\- Bonjour, tenta gentiment Jack. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Ça je sais pas mais moi, je peux ! Fit-elle joyeusement en un chuchotement discret.

Jack regarda le brun qui l'avait rejoint avec un sourire dubitatif, presque en riant.

\- Si tu es tu es témoin de Jéhovah, je suis presque sûr que faire du porte à porte est illégal à ton âge, se sentit obliger de dire Hiccup, ce qui fit ricaner Jack.

La jeune fille elle, ne perdait pas son sourire. Elle entra comme si elle était chez elle, ignorant le « eh » outré du plus grand des garçons, se rapprochant de Jack. Elle lança sa main vers la veste bleue et en sortit un petit micro de la poche de droite, elle l'écrasa dans sa main. Le brun se leva et les rejoint, balbutiant :

\- Attends, que…

\- Wow gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Le coupa Jack en attrapant les miettes dans la main de la fille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un micro, génie. Il n'y en a qu'un, donc maintenant on va pouvoir parler. Hiccup, ferme la porte d'entrée.

Le garçon était trop ahuri – qui était-elle, comment elle savait pour le micro, qui l'avait mis là, comment elle le connaissait ?! – pour ne pas obéir. Jack attrapa la petite par les épaules et planta son regard abasourdi dans le sien.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer, Jackson.

L'interpellé la relâcha comme s'il s'était brulé, allant s'asseoir dans le canapé et Hiccup, les bras croisés, sembla réalisé quelque chose. La gamine le suivit, s'asseyant sur la table basse, puis continua :

\- Je suis t…

\- Ta sœur, Jack. Je crois que c'est ta sœur.

Jack se tourna vers son meilleur ami bouche bée le brun se justifia :

\- C'est le portrait craché de ta mère.

\- Oh putain… non, souffla l'autre alors que la jeune fille souriait à pleines dents.

\- Si, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Non…

\- Mais si !

Le jeune homme poussa une plainte sourde en murmurant un nouveau juron.

\- Enchanté, frérot.

\- Tu n'es pas ma sœur, grommela Jack.

\- En fait je suis ta demi-sœur. Je m'appelle Emma. Ravie de te faire ta connaissance.

\- Attends, intervint Hiccup, tu as quel âge ?

\- 14 ans dans 2 mois.

L'albinos gémit en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Hiccup, maintenant accoudé au dossier du canapé, posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Attends, répéta le brun. Com…

\- Déni de grossesse.

Hiccup soupira avant de lancer :

\- Ok, Emma, on va reprendre depuis le début si tu veux bien.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu veux te taper mon frère ?

Jack hésita entre rire et pleurer. Hiccup s'étouffa un peu avant de faire un faux sourire et de prendre une mine dure :

\- Déjà tu m'as l'air extrêmement malpolie pour une gamine de 13 ans donc je vais être sympa et te donner ton premier, qui sera aussi le dernier, avertissement. On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : tu n'es pas sa pote et encore moins la mienne. Tu vas nous parler autrement à moins que tu veuilles qu'on agisse comme des adultes pompeux avec toi et qu'on te traite comme l'enfant que tu es réellement, bien que tu essayes de faire croire que tu n'en es plus une. Ça s'appelle du respect mutuel ; même moi je savais ça à ton âge alors que je n'avais déjà plus la chance d'avoir des parents pour me le rappeler. Donc tu vas tout de suite te calmer parce que j'ai tendance à vite perde patience avec les enfants mal élevés dans ton genre.

Jack avait ouvert les yeux – les avait même écarquillé – et écarté ses mains de son visage, étonné du ton autoritaire de son ami. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de la jeune fille, qui s'était, elle, renfrognée. Hiccup, qui sentait bien qu'il était allé un peu loin, se radoucit.

\- Désolé mais je pense qu'on avait besoin de ça avant de pouvoir vraiment discuter.

\- Je comprends, soupira Emma. Je suis juste hyper excitée de vous rencontrer. Enfin surtout Jack, parce que, pour être honnête, je ne savais pas que tu existais Hiccup, avant il y a quelques mois. Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi important.

\- Mais tu savais pour Jack. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps non plus. Presque un an, en fait, quand maman et papa ont commencé à avoir des problèmes d'argent. Je les espionnais. Je fais beaucoup ça, je ne peux pas me contrôler, je suis sans cesse en train d'épier les gens. Mes psys disent que c'est une maladie, mais moi je trouve ça cool. On apprend vraiment plein de choses. Bref, le nom de Frost est arrivé dans une conversation. Puis le tien, Jackson. J'ai vite fait le rapprochement avec les entreprises, l'ancienne vie de maman dont elle ne parlait jamais, et l'argent que ça pourrait leur rapporter. Et toi, aussi, Jack, qui était mon demi-frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? A mon propos ? Intervint le concerné.

\- Je ne savais pas que maman avait eu un fils avant qu'elle ne parle de faire un procès à ton père. Et comme, techniquement, je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. On a déménagé un peu avant Noël pour venir habiter ici. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que je ne saisissais pas. Mais je me suis fait choper à les espionner, un soir, du coup j'ai dû faire profil bas pendant un moment. J'ai quand même un peu continuer à laisser trainer des oreilles. Il te battait pour de vrai ?

Jack regarda Hiccup avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ouais. Ouais, il me battait pour de vrai.

Emma eut un petit frisson et une grimace.

\- Désolé pour toi. Mais c'était con de ta part de mêler Hiccup à ça, vu comme ça a fini.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Jack avait dit que sa mère n'était pas au courant. Comment Emma pouvait l'être ? Il réfléchissait à tout allure alors que l'albinos attrapa sa main, toujours sur son épaule, et la serra sans rien dire.

\- Tu as entendu tout ce qu'on a dit plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Rapunzel était là.

\- Ouep. Sacré histoire, elle, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, vos petites confidences étaient mignonnes aussi.

\- Ma… _notre_ mère a entendu aussi hein, soupira Jack.

\- Ça oui !

\- C'est elle qui a mis le micro dans la poche de Jack ? Demanda Hiccup.

\- Ce matin, oui. Elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait apprendre beaucoup.

\- Elle a pas dû être déçue…

Jack leva un regard compatissant sur Hiccup, comme pour lui demander pardon. Le brun grimaça juste ; il n'y était pour rien.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu le détruire, Emma ? Demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.

\- Ma vie n'est pas aussi merdique la vôtre mais j'ai ma propre dose de tourments.

A ces mots, elle montra les cicatrices sur ses bras, qui étaient sans aucun doute auto-infligées.

\- Je pense que ce que tu as dit plus tôt est juste, Jackson. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Mais ni ton père ni notre mère ne laissera ça arriver. Je ne choisis pas de camps. Simplement, je vous donne une longueur d'avance. Maman s'est surement déjà aperçue que le micro ne marchait plus ; elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi. Et elle peut devenir tarée, parfois. Je tiens ça d'elle ; je suis juste excentrique là où elle est diabolique. Faites attention à vous. De mon côté, je resterai vigilante si j'entends des choses.

La jeune fille se leva et, avant de sortir, elle sourit.

\- Et j'entends _toujours_ des choses.

Il se passa un long moment avant que les garçons arrivent à parler.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien à nos vies, souffla Jack.

\- Je pense… je me demande si ta sœur n'a pas une maladie mentale.

Il se défendit quand l'albinos le regarda avec une expression déconcertée :

\- Un trouble de la personnalité, voire de l'identité.

\- Toi et ta psycho de merde…

\- Je suis sérieux. Mais bon, elle nous a aidé, non ?

\- Je crois bien, répondit, peu sûr de lui, Jack. Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Et c'est trop tard, de toutes façons.

A nouveau, un silence se fit. Ce fut Hiccup qui le brisa :

\- Bon, maintenant, ta mère sait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire tu crois ?

\- Nous harceler ? Lança Jack pour rire, mais il grogna quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait surement tristement raison.

\- Est-ce… est-ce qu'on devrait porter plainte ?

\- Vraiment Hiccup ?

Le brun vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de son ami et se renfrogna, prenant une main dans la sienne.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai peur, Jack. J'ai vraiment peur que ton père finisse par se lasser d'attendre et que… qu'il revienne.

\- Si on porte plainte, on pourra demander une protection, argua Jack.

\- On pourrait le piéger. Le micro, c'était pas une idée pourrie. Si jamais Ivan apprend que tu as vu ta mère, il va vouloir se venger, nous effrayer pour ne pas qu'on se range de son côté. Il viendra surement nous trouver ici on s'arrange pour le faire parler juste assez pour avoir une vraie preuve irréfutable et on le fait coffrer pour de bon.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, Hic. Dieu sait ce qu'il serait capable de nous faire. Les micros ne nous sauveront pas la vie s'il a décidé de nous tuer. Je vais l'appeler, prendre les devants, lui dire que j'ai vu maman, mais que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de preuves. Que je ne porterai pas plainte, que je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, que je ne l'aiderai pas.

\- Mais Sarah _sait_ , Jack ! Se désola Hiccup. Comment ton père pourrait te croire si jamais ta mère va lui balancer ce qu'elle a appris grâce au micro ? Ou pire, qu'elle s'en sert pour porter plainte à notre place…

Hiccup gémit en se mettant la tête entre les mains et Jack grimaça.

\- Je pense pas que ça soit recevable comme preuve, ça. Si ?

\- Je ne suis pas en droit, Jackson, asséna le brun.

L'autre soupira, se sentant plus qu'inutile. Il souffla :

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je préfère que mon père aille casser la gueule à ma mère en sachant qu'elle nous a espionné plutôt qu'il vienne ici.

Hiccup ne fit que soupirer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Les garçons ne parlèrent plus de ça de la journée et Jack n'appela pas son père. Ils mangèrent en regardant une série stupide et en parlant de tout et de rien. Le brun avait ôté sa prothèse pour s'avachir confortablement dans le canapé. Les sujets de conversations varièrent, puis finirent par dériver sur Anna.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Hic. J'aurais dû lui dire ce qui se passait, c'est tout.

\- Tu as peur pour elle ? Demanda après un instant le plus jeune.

\- Oui et non. Elle est avec sa sœur, et je sais qu'Elsa peut la protéger. Probablement bien mieux que moi, je peux protéger qui que soit.

Hiccup ne répondit rien.

\- Je crois que… Je pensais l'aimer vraiment mais au final, je ne me sens pas si triste que ça. Je me sens surtout en colère. Est-ce que tu crois que… tu crois qu'à cause de notre passé, je ne sais plus comment on fait pour aimer et faire pleinement confiance ?

L'albinos détourna le regard quand Hiccup se redressa pour le fixer.

\- Jack, je ne pense pas qu'on soit cassés à ce point-là. Moi j'aimais John. S'il se pointait ce soir à la porte, je le reprendrais sans doute dans ma vie. Je lui faisais confia…

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec lui, le coupa Jack.

Le brun avala sa salive, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Jack, je ne ferai pas un cours sur les relations sexuelles mais, cher ami hétéro, ça fait mal. _Très_ mal.

L'albinos ronchonna :

\- Je sais, c'est pas q…

\- Ça fait mal, surtout quand ton partenaire est en fait un violeur, Jack, qui n'en a rien à battre que tu souffres le martyr. Donc toute la confiance et l'amour du monde ont beau avoir été du côté de John, je ne pourrais pas enlever de ma tête le lien direct entre le sexe et la douleur.

\- Mais… – j'en reviens pas que je parle de ça avec toi – c'est toi qui aurait pu… enfin tu vois…

Hiccup rit presque devant la gaucherie de son ami.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais comme moi-même j'identifie ça à de la torture, j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'infliger à quelqu'un, surtout si je tiens à la personne en question.

\- Mais pourtant tu _sais_ que ça fait mille fois plus de bien que de mal ! S'indigna Jack.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Jackson, s'échauffa Hiccup. Mais quand ça arrive, la peur prend le dessus. J'ai beau me hurler dessus, ça ne change rien, c'est plus fort que moi : j'ai peur de ne pas être considéré. J'ai besoin de me sentir parfaitement en sécurité et John était loin de me donner ça.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, même si Jack essaya plus d'une fois de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour il dépasse sa peur, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup finisse par s'énerver contre lui et que l'autre s'excuse piteusement. Jack savait que l'autre avait peur que son partenaire l'assujettisse, consciemment ou pas. Finalement, ils ne parlèrent plus, regardant simplement la télévision. Jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme sur l'épaule de Jack.

Ce dernier sourit doucement puis se figea en repensant au deux derniers jours. Plus que jamais, sa vie lui échappait, mais Hiccup était toujours là à ses côtés. Constant. Il embrassa d'un geste maternel le crane de son ami avant de le remuer un peu.

\- Hic, va te coucher.

L'autre geint puis grogna, tout endormi :

\- Je veux pas dormir tout seul.

Jack se sentit un peu coupable. Il avait amené le sujet du sexe ; même si le brun faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, Jack savait qu'il était terrifié que son père se pointe à nouveau. Et c'était compréhensible. L'albinos fit la moue, soupira. D'un geste las, il éteint la télé et aida Hiccup à se lever. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur Jack pour marcher.

Le plus vieux roula des yeux en voyant les efforts que faisait son colocataire pour le déranger le moins possible, si bien qu'il manquait de tomber à chaque saut qu'il exécutait. A nouveau, il soupira et, son bras autour de la taille de Hiccup, il le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre – se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne pesait vraiment rien. Le brun était vraiment fatigué parce qu'il ne protesta même pas. Aussitôt dans la pièce, il enleva paresseusement son pull et son pantalon pour se vautrer dans la lit, gardant son t-shirt. Jack rit un peu en le voyant faire, se demandant s'il avait conscience de ne pas être dans sa chambre à lui. Il imita le garçon et se coucha à ses côtés.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait Emma un peu tarée et si elle va réapparaitre plus tard mais j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !


	9. Chapter 9

Attention. Pas de scènes explicites mais je ne tourne pas autour du pot donc âmes sensibles, go away.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut le téléphone de Jack qui les réveilla. L'albinos gronda sourdement. Lundi. Le premier lundi des vacances ; ils travaillaient aujourd'hui. Il referma les yeux et serra le corps chaud contre lui.

Hiccup ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et se faire la constatation qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours. Il alla pour s'étirer mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Jack était tout contre son dos et le serrait contre lui, son bras le retenant contre son torse. Hiccup sourit en haussant les sourcils.

\- Jack ?

\- Tais-toi.

Le brun hésita entre pouffer et s'offusquer. Finalement, il ne fit rien et Jack resserra son étreinte. Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel Hiccup se concentra sur la respiration calme de son ami contre sa nuque, il retenta une approche.

\- Jack ?

L'autre ne répondit même pas. Le plus jeune tourna un peu la tête.

\- Tu sais que tu as changé ces derniers temps ?

Comme l'albinos lâcha à peine un « Hn », Hiccup continua :

\- T'es différent. Avec moi, surtout. T'as jamais été aussi attentionné et tactile, même après…

Jack serra Hiccup plus fort contre lui. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Il y a quelques temps, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé dormir avec toi, on ne se serait pas parler comme on l'a fait. Tu ne m'aurais pas câliné alors que là, tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire depuis deux jours. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'albinos soupira et le brun frissonna en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Hiccup s'inquiéta.

\- Jack ?

Il se contorsionna pour se tourner face au garçon, bien que celui-ci tenta doucement de l'en empêcher. Il rencontra les yeux bleus glacés de son ami et eut un pincement au cœur. Il prit une mine alarmée.

\- Eh, ça va pas ?

Jack ne faisait que le fixer, ce qui empirait son désarroi.

\- Ça a un rapport avec notre conversation d'hier ?

\- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, finit par soupirer d'un ton misérable Jack.

Hiccup secoua doucement la tête.

\- Jack, c'est pas…

\- Non, Hic. J'arrête pas d'y réfléchir. Je pense qu'il… il faut que tu t'en a…

\- Jack, si tu dis ce que je pense que tu vas dire, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le dire, le coupa fermement son ami.

\- Hiccup, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, mais ça ne va pas _bien_ se passer. Il n'y aucun moyen, et j'ai passé la nuit à y penser, _aucun moyen_ pour que ça finisse bien. Et tu avais raison… imagine un peu que mon père revienne. Revienne pour de vrai.

\- Donc c'est à cause de notre conversation hier ? Expira le brun en baissant les yeux. Parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais peur ? Parce que ta mère risque de tout balancer aux flics ou, pire, à ton père ? Parce que j'ai pas voulu dormir tout seul ?

\- Mais c'est à cause de _tout_ , justement ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte un peu, Hiccup ?

Hiccup fixa longtemps Jack avant de répondre :

\- Je me rends compte mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? A chaque fois que l'un de nous fait une proposition, on se dit que c'est pas faisable. La solution ça serait de changer de pays et d'identité, et ça ne mettrait même pas fin à cette histoire.

L'albinos ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il les avait brillants.

\- Je pourrais pas supporter qu'il te fasse du mal à nouveau.

Hiccup fit la moue en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

\- Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter non plus. Tout comme je ne supporte pas de ne rien pouvoir faire s'il te blesse encore une fois.

Jack vint poser son front sur le sien, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'avança encore plus et prit Hiccup dans ses bras, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dos pour maintenir l'autre contre lui. Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte.

\- Jack, il faut sérieusement que tu arrêtes de faire ça, dit-il, le serrant dans ses bras malgré tout.

\- Je m'en fiche, grommela l'albinos dans son cou.

\- Jackson. J'ai… je vais finir par _vraiment_ tomber amoureux de toi si tu ne changes pas d'attitude. C'est pas une blague. Et à moins que tu ne deviennes gay, ou moi une femme, ça ne marchera pas entre nous.

\- C'est sérieux ? Demanda d'un ton ahuri Jack en s'écartant un peu.

Hiccup secoua la tête et ronchonna :

\- Regarde toi un peu, Jack, évidement que c'est sérieux !

\- Non mais… physiquement ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils : est-ce que Jack se moquait ? Il pointa le garçon en remontant son t-shirt, exposant ses muscles, aussi ses cicatrices. L'albinos secoua à son tour la tête, confus.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment… enfin… beau ?

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux, vraiment surpris. Jack continua sur le même ton, montrant sa peau mutilée :

\- Même avec ça ?

Hiccup s'adoucit un peu quand il réalisa enfin que le jeune homme ne se fichait pas de lui.

\- Mais évidemment, Jack.

\- Hic… regarde-moi, je suis… complétement déformé.

\- Déformé ? Tu es magnifique, Jack. Et c'est un gay qui te le dit alors tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu es vraiment beau, cicatrices ou non.

Il ajouta en tentant de rire un peu :

\- Et s'il y en a un de nous deux qui est déformé, c'est moi.

Jack soupira et fixa Hiccup. Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- T'es pas déformé.

Il ajouta d'un ton affligé après l'avoir longtemps fixé :

\- Merde, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi…

Hiccup rit devant la mine de son ami, même s'il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il avait vraiment entendu de la sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Jack ?

\- Hn ?

\- Ne change jamais.

Jack souria tendrement et ils se levèrent quand le garçon se rendit compte qu'il était en retard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack était parti plutôt précipitamment ce matin, laissant Hiccup finir de se préparer. Il avait juste eu le temps de crier : « on mange ensemble à midi, je viendrais te chercher à la librairie !» avant de claquer la porte sur Hiccup qui allait tranquillement prendre sa douche, commençant une heure plus tard. L'albinos arriva dans la boutique de livres et salua les collègues de son colocataire, qui commençaient à bien le connaitre maintenant.

\- Hiccup est dans la réserve ? Demanda le jeune homme en ne le voyant pas.

La gérante, Chloé, arriva et fit la moue :

\- J'allais te demander ce qu'il avait, il n'est pas venu ce matin et il n'a même pas appelé. Du coup j'ai dû appeler Frank alors que c'est son jo…

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il sortit précipitamment, attrapant déjà son téléphone, courant dans la rue. Un lourd poids se posa sur le cœur de Jack quand il entendit la messagerie.

\- Hic, tu es où ? T'es pas venu à la librairie ce matin, ça ne va pas ? Rappelles-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Il raccrocha et essaya aussitôt de rappeler. Toujours pas de réponse. L'albinos s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro et se précipita dans l'un deux. C'était lent. C'était trop lent. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il avait chaud et tremblait. Jack respira doucement, tentant de se calmer : Hiccup était peut-être juste trop fatigué pour aller travailler. Mais il ne cessait de se dire que, s'il avait été malade, le garçon aurait prévenu la librairie. Et surtout, il l'aurait prévenu lui, pour éviter ce genre de situation. C'était certain.

A une station, Jack descendit le transport était trop _lent_. Il essaya à nouveau d'appeler quand il fut dehors. Rien. Il courrait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Peut-être qu'il était avec Rapunzel ? Jack jura il n'avait pas le numéro de la bonde. Il appela à nouveau son colocataire quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'appartement.

\- Hiccup, dit-il sèchement à la messagerie, j'arrive à l'appart. J'espère que t'es vraiment très malade parce que je suis en train de flipper.

Le garçon monta, fébrile, quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit précipitamment la porte – qui était fermée à clé, ce qui le rassura une seconde. Pour tomber nez à nez avec une arme à feu. Tenu par son père, à bout de bras. Jack se stoppa net – la porte se ferma lentement – laissant son bras qui tenait son téléphone tomber le long de son corps ; il arrêta de respirer sans même s'en rendre compte et eut l'impression que son cœur implosait à une vitesse infernalement lente dans sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour Jackie, sourit son père en secouant le téléphone d'Hiccup qu'il tenait dans son autre main avant de le laisser tomber.

L'albinos ne pouvait pas parler. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas plus bouger. Et ça avait plus un rapport avec le fait que son père était dans son appartement avec Hiccup qui manquait à l'appel qu'avec le fait d'avoir un révolver pointé sur lui. Le brun ne serait pas sorti sans son téléphone. Donc il devait être là. _Là, avec son père._ Depuis combien de temps Ivan était ici ? Où était Hiccup ? Les yeux du garçon osèrent dériver vers le salon et les portes des chambres. L'adulte lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Ta mère est venu me rendre visite hier. Inutile de te dire que je n'ai pas apprécié la conversation.

Jack était paralysé. Sarah avait parlé. Ivan savait qu'elle savait. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hiccup.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, Jackson ? T…

\- On a rien dit, se défendit enfin Jack, qui eut l'impression d'avoir 13 ans à nouveau. J'ai pas parlé ; elle a mis un microphone dans ma veste, c'est comme ça qu'elle a su. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait rien du tout, aucune preuve. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne porterait pas plainte, qu'on ne l'aiderait pas. Je te le promets, Ivan, j'ai pas parler.

\- Que tu le lui ais dit directement ou non ne m'intéresse pas, asséna l'homme. Elle sait, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ivan s'arrêta de parler un instant, tenant toujours en joug son fils. Il baissa un peu son bras et se rapprocha du garçon quand il reprit la parole :

\- Je t'avais gentiment averti et tu m'as trahi.

Jack se tassa sur lui-même ; il était trop inquiet à propos d'Hiccup pour faire quoi que soit. Son esprit tournait au ralenti. Hiccup devait être là. Là où était Ivan. Le père s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de son fils et leva son arme pour le poser durement sur la tempe droite de l'albinos. Ce dernier expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons lentement, fermant douloureusement les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Sarah a porté plainte, Jackson. Les flics vont rappliquer ici pour vous poser des questions. Et vous allez tout nier. En bloc. Ou la prochaine fois, je t'explose la cervelle. Tu vas gentiment dire aux agents que ta mère est une cinglée. Ne pense pas une seconde à demander leur protection. Parce que tu sais que ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Je vous retrouverai et tu n'aimeras pas ce que j'ai prévu. Pour vous deux.

Il appuya plus fort sur la peau de Jack, qui grimaça, rouvrant prudemment les yeux. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour faire comprendre à Ivan qu'il avait saisi. Son père rapprocha son visage du sien, enserrant son cou d'une main et murmura à son oreille :

\- Si tu me désobéis encore, je ne serai pas aussi clément. Je me ferais une joie de te montrer tout ce dont ton petit copain est capable quand on sait le motiver. Il est vraiment _délicieux_.

Les yeux de Jack se remplirent de larmes : l'étranglement, le fer froid sur sa tempe, plus les mots qu'il entendait lui donnait la nausée. Non. C'était faux, du bluff. Il mentait.

\- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Cracha son père.

A nouveau, l'albinos hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes. Il ajouta un « oui » inaudible quand le canon de l'arme lui força à pencher la tête.

\- Très bien, fit finalement Ivan en se reculant.

Il poussa Jack sur le côté qui se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. L'homme ajouta d'un ton mesquin :

\- Je t'ai laissé un cadeau dans ta chambre. Remets-le sur pied pour votre interrogatoire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis si vous parlez, Jackie.

Son père avait refermé la porte quand Jack comprit.

\- Non… non, non, non !

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était fermée ; Jack n'avait pas envie de l'ouvrir. Sa main tremblait comme jamais quand il la posa sur la poignée. Il aurait voulu mourir quand il vit l'intérieur de la pièce. Les volets étaient à moitié fermés et les lumières éteintes, mais l'obscurité lui permettait malheureusement de clairement voir la scène.

Hiccup était allongé sur le matelas, ses mains attachées solidement à la tête de lit par des fils très fins qui l'avaient coupé à de nombreux endroits, laissant des stries de sangs dégouliner le long de ses bras. Le garçon était nu et ne portait pas sa prothèse. Il avait les yeux bandés et des sillons de larmes séchés recouvraient ses joues. Un bâillon reposait à côté de sa tête. Sur sa lèvre inférieure se trouvait une petite croute de sang. De la morve avait dégouliné depuis son nez sur sa bouche. Un filet de bave un peu rougie avait coulé sur son menton. Sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses épaules s'étendaient de nombreux bleus qui prenaient la forme de mains et de doigts ainsi que des traces de morsures, certaines ensanglantées. Le sang et le sperme se mêlait à la sueur sur presque tout son corps et avait tâché les draps à plusieurs endroits. La poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait en mouvements erratiques.

Jack s'effondra au sol, contre l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de retenir des sanglots qu'il étouffa avec ses mains. La veille à peine, il disait à Hiccup qu'il le protégerait, qu'il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver. Il n'aurait pas pu plus échouer. L'autre garçon, alerté par le bruit, se recroquevilla, s'agita en geignant et Jack comprit au bout d'un moment qu'il demandait que ça s'arrête, quémandant de la pitié, s'excusant parfois. Les larmes de l'albinos redoublèrent bien qu'il essaya de les chasser avec le dos de ses mains ; il n'arrivait pas à parler ou bouger pour venir en aide à son ami. Il était paralysé devant l'horreur de la situation.

Hiccup finit par se taire et essaya de tirer sur ses liens, se coupant à nouveau sur le mince fil, se débattant faiblement. La douleur et la peur finirent par le faire pleurer : il était absolument terrifié. Jack se leva enfin, ses yeux secs, quand il entendit l'autre gémir de désolation. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder : la vision de son corps couvert de fluides corporels en tout genre le révulsait. Il se revoyait quatre années en arrière. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était arrivé avec tellement, tellement de retard. Voir Hiccup dans un tel état le rendait malade. Jack attrapa sa couette, échouée au sol et la posa le plus délicatement possible sur le corps meurtri d'Hiccup, qui sursauta en se recroquevillant encore plus.

L'albinos s'accroupit à côté de son lit, au niveau de la tête du brun, qui secoua la sienne, comme si ça pouvait le protéger. Jack ne pouvait vraiment pas parler ; il aurait voulu, pour réconforter son meilleur ami, mais il n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas. Lentement, il leva ses mains pour défaire les liens étroits qui liaient celles de l'autre garçon, qui essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible, s'arrachant encore plus la peau de ses poignets. Une fois ses mains libres, Hiccup n'osa pas bouger ses bras, les muscles tétanisés, la mâchoire crispée.

Jack ne pouvait plus retarder ce moment : ses doigts agrippèrent le bandeau qui cachait les yeux du plus jeune et le retira doucement, ce qui arracha un sanglot effrayé au pauvre garçon. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs des fois des yeux avant que son regard ne tombe dans celui, complétement anéanti, de Jack. Il les referma aussitôt fermement en se mordant la lèvre, rouvrant la coupure qu'il avait dû lui-même s'infliger, puis détourna la tête en lâchant une lourde et longue plainte. Le pire son que Jack ait jamais entendu.

Hiccup amena prudemment ses bras contre lui, ses mains posées à la naissance de son cou, pour se rouler en boule sous la couette, dos au jeune homme, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots incontrôlables et à ses tremblements frénétiques. Jack sentit les larmes lui revenir : il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était complétement inutile. Il avait laissé tout ça arriver. Il n'avait pas été là. Le garçon laissa à son tour échapper une lamentation : la peau d'Hiccup était marquée sur sa nuque et ses épaules ; de penser à la force qu'Ivan avait dû employer pour laisser de telles marques lui donna envie de vomir.

Très vite, le brun s'endormit, complétement épuisé. Jack mit un moment à réussir à se lever à nouveau, tremblant. Seulement maintenant, il sentit l'horrible odeur de stupre qui planait dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, laissant ses volets entre-ouverts. Son regard tomba sur son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le bureau qu'il avait oublié le matin même. Il se sentait si misérable qu'il aurait pu le fumer entièrement si ça lui permettait de mourir instantanément.

L'albinos se retourna, frissonnant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant ? Il lui semblait que se laisser mourir ici était une solution pour lui comme pour Hiccup. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se battre contre son père et la situation aujourd'hui était mille fois pire. Il repensa aux mots d'Ivan ; les policiers allaient venir les interroger. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser trouver Hiccup comme ça. Quoi qu'il décidait, de parler ou non, il ne _pouvait_ pas rester passif.

Vidant ses poumons pour se donner du courage, Jack sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Dans la salle de bain, il fit couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire. Il resta longtemps dans la pièce pour tenter de se redonner une contenance, pour reprendre ses esprits. Pour réfléchir à l'ultimatum qui s'imposait à lui. Pour essayer de se détacher du cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il retourna auprès de son ami, qui dormait toujours, ses traits déformés par la peur.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et caressa tendrement son front, lui enlevant ses mèches de cheveux collantes. Aussitôt, Hiccup se réveilla en sursaut ; pleurs et tremblements revinrent immédiatement quand il vit le visage de Jack près du sien et qu'il ferma ses yeux, comme pour se protéger. L'albinos le fixa un moment avant d'être capable de parler. Quand il y arriva, sa voix était sourde :

\- Hiccup, je vais te porter jusqu'à la baignoire, d'accord ? Je vais enlever la couette et je vais te porter contre moi.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, secouant simplement la tête de manière spasmodique, serrant la couette contre son corps meurtri. Jack se sentit monstrueux quand il le força à lâcher prise, lui arrachant d'autres sanglots apeurés.

\- Je suis désolé, ça ira mieux, ça va t'aider, je te le promets. Je suis désolé.

Jack ne cessait de s'excuser quand il souleva Hiccup dans ses bras et que le pauvre garçon se défendait faiblement en ne cessant de se plaindre sans mots cohérents de la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps. Son T-shirt et ses bras se salissaient du sang, du sperme et de la sueur qui était collés à la peau de l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier.

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonnes-moi.

L'albinos se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer mais voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état le rendait malade de désespoir. Arrivé à la salle de bain, il vérifia la température de l'eau avant d'y amener le plus délicatement possible le brun, qui se débattait toujours. Hiccup hurla quand ses poignets lacérés entrèrent en contact avec l'eau et les ressortit aussitôt, se mettant instinctivement en position fœtale, le plus hors de l'eau possible, cachant son visage, entourant sa jambe droite de ses bras, appuyant l'autre sur la première. Il tremblait si fort que Jack avait peur qu'il ne se fasse mal. Il enleva son T-shirt sali et se nettoya brièvement les bras avec avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assit par terre, un bras passé par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire sans oser le toucher à nouveau.

\- Hiccup, je t'en prie, essaye de te calmer. Respire doucement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à suivre son propre conseil, prenant de grandes inspirations. Il voulait lui dire « tout va bien », « je suis là », « Ivan est parti ». Mais il ne pouvait pas ; il avait l'impression que tout était mensonge. Comment ça pouvait bien aller après ça ? Il essaya de se concentrer.

\- Il faut mettre tes poignets dans l'eau, Hic. Il faut les nettoyer, c'est vraiment moche.

Il avança ses propres mains vers celles du brun qui murmura à nouveau des suppliques, se faisant encore plus petit.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Jack attrapant les avant-bras du garçon pour plonger ses poignets dans l'eau et les maintenir submergées sans toucher les blessures.

Hiccup le regarda enfin, tournant son visage plein de larmes vers lui et Jack ne put retenir un hoquet devant le regard : celui-ci débordait d'effroi et de souffrance. Il ne put le supporter : il ferma doucement ses propres paupières en continuant de tenir ses bras.

\- J…Ja-ack…

La plainte qu'échappa Hiccup d'une voix cassée et rauque brisa le cœur de son ami qui sentit ses yeux s'humidifier ; il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point Hiccup avait dû essayer d'hurler, malgré le bâillon, pour en arriver là. Il les rouvrit pour trouver deux pupilles vertes torturées ; une première larme coula sur sa joue en réponse à celles d'en face.

\- Tu… on doit les nettoyer. Je suis désolé, ça fait mal mais c'est toi qui me l'a appris, tu te souviens ? Il f… il faut toujours nettoyer ses plaies quand elles sont fraiches. Tu me le répétais tout le t…

\- J-je t'en su-upplie, a-arête. Pitié…

Parler avait l'air d'être une torture. Hiccup était toujours aussi terrorisé et le fait que Jack lui bloque les bras n'arrangeait en rien sa panique. Jack grimaça ; il aurait voulu absorber tous les malheurs de son ami. Pas les faire disparaitre, juste les faire siens, pour que cela devienne son fardeau à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, il répéta pour la énième fois en un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir.

Le brun poussa un soupir rauque, abattu, en refermant les yeux. D'un mouvement, il détendit son corps et se laissa entièrement submerger. Jack eut un sursaut de panique et regarda un instant le visage de l'autre, sous l'eau. Puis il fronça les sourcils au bout d'un instant ; Hiccup n'allait pas remonter. Il essayait de se noyer. L'albinos lâcha ses avant-bras, attrapant sa nuque pour le remonter, s'éclaboussant.

\- Hiccup !

A nouveau, les yeux de l'interpellé s'ouvrirent. Sur un regard vide, cette fois. Jack était complétement dépassé. Il maintenait Hiccup assis, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre dans son dos, essayant de ne pas lui faire plus mal encore ; il sentait que le plus jeune ne faisait aucun effort pour se retenir de tomber en arrière.

\- Laisse-moi, je t'en supplie.

Perdu et pourtant conscient de la situation, Jack secoua imperceptiblement la tête :

\- Non, non, non, non… Je…

Le jeune homme réfléchit, tremblant.

\- Combien… Combien de fois je t'ai dit de me laisser mourir Hiccup ? Combien de fois ?

Bien entendu, Hiccup ne répondit pas.

\- Des centaines de fois, continua quand même Jack. J'ai voulu mourir des _centaines_ de fois. Mais à chaque fois, tu étais là. Tu étais là et tu m'as aidé à me relever. Je suis resté en vie grâce à toi, pour qu'on reste ensemble. _Ensemble,_ Hic. Je v… je vais t'aider à te relever. Mais j'ai besoin que tu y mettes du tien. Ne te laisse pas tomber. Ne _nous_ laisse pas tomber. Je t'en prie, Hiccup…

\- Je peux pas, contra faiblement le garçon. Je peux pas…

Jack ne supporta pas de le voir dans cet état. Il prit sa décision sans s'en rendre compte.

\- On va tout balancer aux flics, Hiccup. On va tout leur dire et on sera en sécurité pour toujours quand Ivan sera en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Ils nous protégeront, il y aura un procès et cet enfoiré paiera pour ce qu'il a fait.

Hiccup se remit à trembler, une mine affolée, lançant d'une voix cassée :

\- Non… non. Il… il a dit que tu dirais ça. Il nous retrouvera si on parle. Je t'en supplie, ne le dit à personne. Ne va pas contre lui, Jack. Il… il recommencera. Il nous retrouvera et il rec…

Il éclata en sanglot, terrifié, baissant la tête. Jack relâcha un peu sa prise sur le garçon, lui laissant de l'espace pour respirer ; Hiccup ne se laissa pas tomber, ce qui était malgré tout un progrès. L'albinos annonça d'un ton ferme :

\- Je ne prendrai plus de risques. On va tout raconter aux flics. Et on demandera un protection adéquate. On va se libérer d'Ivan une bonne fois pour toute.

\- On ne sera jamais libre, souffla douloureusement Hiccup en regardant ses poignets qui reposaient dans l'eau cramoisie.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, laissant en grande partie sa tête hors de l'eau, dans la même position que plus tôt dans le lit. Jack laissa sa main aller caresser les cheveux auburn de son ami. Il avait des milliers de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête mais aucune d'elles ne semblait correctes. Il savait qu'Hiccup n'était pas du tout allé travailler. Donc Ivan était peut-être resté là pendant quatre heures. C'était abominable d'imaginer tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant _quatre heures_. Quatre heures pendant lesquelles il avait travaillé bêtement au lieu de protéger Hiccup. Quatre heure pendant lesquelles le garçon avait été à la merci de son père. Quatre heure pendant lesquelles…

Jack détourna la tête, ravalant sa nausée. Il soupira d'un ton coupable en arrêtant ses caresses :

\- J'aurais dû t'att…

\- Ne le dis pas, le coupa sèchement Hiccup sans bouger. Ne dis rien de tout ça.

Le plus jeune avala difficilement sa salive avant d'articuler d'une voix monotone et faible, fixant le vide :

\- Il est entré à peine quelques minutes après ton départ. J'ai cru que c'était toi. Je ne me suis pas méfié. Il m'attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il m'a assommé dès que mon regard a croisé le sien. Je me suis réveillé bâillonné, les yeux bandés et les mains attachés. Je me suis débattu mais ça me coupait les poignets. Il me maintenait ma jambe droite. Il m'a violé une première fois ; je ne pouvais même pas hurler pour avertir les voisins. C'était un cauchemar. Il y avait des gens à moins de quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée et je ne pouvais pas crier à l'aide. J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai hurlé même je savais que personne ne m'entendait.

\- Hic… voulut l'arrêta Jack qui sentait ses entrailles se tordent et son cœur imploser, mais le garçon l'ignora.

\- J'ai attendu qu'il finisse pour pouvoir respirer. Sauf qu'il a recommencé, et pire. Encore et encore. Il n'a pas toujours remis le bâillon mais le remplaçait parfois par une de ses mains et finalement, j'avais trop mal pour hurler. J'avais plus de voix de toute façon. Il me faisait tellement mal, c'était horrible. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. J'essayais de tirer sur la corde qui maintenait mes mains pour me concentrer sur cette douleur là mais j'y arrivais pas. Je me suis mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ça a rien fait.

Écouter le récit était une réelle torture pour Jack ; il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'avait vécu Hiccup. _Pendant quatre putain d'heures._

\- Je crois que j'ai réussi à m'évanouir plusieurs fois. Mais il me forçait à me réveiller. J'ai vraiment essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ça ne finissait jamais. Et mon téléphone a sonné. Il avait déjà sonné au tout début : je savais que c'était la librairie. Mais là, quand il a sonné deux fois en l'espace de deux minutes, j'ai compris que c'était toi. Qu'il était midi passé. Que tu allais venir. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de compter. Et aussi, pendant un instant, j'ai espéré qu'Ivan me tue. Mais il l'a pas fait. Je l'ai entendu prendre mon portable et quitter la pièce. Je me suis évanoui encore une fois, je voulais juste m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre. J'ai cru qu'il revenait. J'ai eu peur que tu sois venu et qu'il t'ait frappé, ou pire, mais j'arrivais pas à avoir peur de moi, mourir. Je ne voulais juste plus qu'il me fasse du mal. Plus qu'il me touche. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'il ne venait pas. Je me suis douté que c'était toi quand tu as libéré mes mains. Ça ne m'a pas rassuré comme j'aurais cru que ça le ferait. J'aurais voulu disparaitre. Ne jamais avoir existé.

Hiccup releva ses yeux brillants vers l'albinos après un silence :

\- T'étais pas là Jack; il a attendu que tu partes pour venir. Et même si tu n'étais pas parti, il serait venu quand même et ça n'aurait rien changé, à part peut-être que tu serais mort. Ou qu'il t'aurait surement fait profiter du spectacle avant de te tirer une balle dans la tête. Ta présence n'aurait pas pesé dans la balance. Il… il a dit des choses horribles. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, c'était pire que tout. J'aurais voulu qu'il se taise à tout prix. Mais il parlait, parlait, parlait… Il m'a dit que si on parlait à la police, il nous retrouverait. Et je suis sûr qu'il le fera, Jack. Il… Ivan m'a promis une chose.

Comme il se tut, Jack lâcha, mortifié :

\- Quoi Hic ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il m'a promis que si on se rangeait du côté de ta mère, le prochain qui me violerait, ça serait toi. Qu'il te forcerait à le faire.

L'albinos prit une mine autant ahurie que choquée.

\- Hiccup… Jam…

\- Si Ivan te proposait un marché, Jack, le coupa Hiccup et l'autre reprit avant qu'il n'est pu finir :

\- Jamais, Hiccup. Comment tu peux imaginer un truc pareil ?

\- S'il te laissait un choix : toi ou lui.

Jack fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. _Toi ou lui._ Si Ivan lui demandait d'abuser d'Hiccup à sa place, est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ? C'était le plus ignoble marchandage possible. Jack ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'Ivan touche Hiccup, mais s'il devait, lui, le faire pour l'en sauver, est-ce qu'il en serait capable ? Pourrait-il le faire pour ne pas qu'Ivan le fasse à sa place ? Rien que le fait de se poser la question fit monter les larmes aux yeux bleus du jeune homme.

\- Non…

Hiccup continua sur sa plaidoirie :

\- Donc tu le laisserais recommencer ? Devant tes yeux en étant sûr de ne pas pouvoir intervenir ?

Jack secoua la tête il se sentait comme une souris dans les serres d'un aigle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'était envisageable.

\- Tu le laisserais recommencer en sachant que tu serais mille fois plus précautionneux que lui ? Tu le laisserais recommencer en sachant que j'aurais moins mal avec toi mais que ça serait de la torture quand même ? Tu le laisserais recommencer en sach…

\- Arrête, souffla faiblement Jack, au bord de la nausée.

Il comprenait pourquoi Hiccup lui disait tout ça mais l'entendre, l'imaginer, le détruisait réellement. Parce qu'il savait que le brun, malgré son traumatisme, avait les idées assez claires pour se rendre parfaitement compte de l'horreur de la situation. S'ils parlaient à la police, portaient plainte avec Sarah et que Ivan les retrouvait – et il ferait surement – Jack se retrouverait dans la pire position du monde. Voir son meilleur ami se faire violer par son père ou le violer soi-même. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça serait… ça serait pas un v…

\- Ne dit pas que ça ne serait pas un viol, Jack, coupa lentement Hiccup, la voix tremblante. Tu pourrais être mon petit-ami que ça resterait un viol dans de telles conditions.

Soudain, toutes les belles résolutions d'enfin porter plainte et de gagner le procès sans mourir – ou pire – entre temps s'évanouissaient lentement dans l'esprit de l'ainé. Il insista :

\- Mais on a plus que des preuves cette fois-ci, Hic…

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en droit mais ça prend du temps de traiter une plainte comme celle-là. Il aura largement le temps de nous trouver et de… s'amuser.

Hiccup ferma un instant les yeux et les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne faiblement la parole :

\- Je suis mort de douleur. Mort de honte. Et je vais m'endormir. Si tu ne veux pas me laisser mourir, aide-moi au moins à me laver un peu et sors-moi de là.

Jack fut mortifié un instant puis s'exécuta. Il fit se lever son ami, qui n'avait plus aucune force pour se tenir debout ; comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à tout faire, Jack le fit s'asseoir à la place et Hiccup posa sa tête contre l'épaule nue de son ami. L'albinos attrapa un gant, savonnant comme il pouvait le corps du brun sans trop appuyer sur les nombreux bleus et morsures. Très prudemment, il frotta les poignets, arrachant des gémissements au garçon qui s'endormait contre lui. Il grimaça mais nettoya du mieux qu'il pouvait les vilaines plaies. Il rinça précautionneusement son colocataire puis l'enroula dans son propre peignoir en le portant hors de la baignoire.

Jack se dirigea instinctivement dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta dans le couloir en regardant Hiccup qui somnolait contre lui. Il soupira, amenant le visage du garçon contre le sien pour frotter son nez contre le sien dans un geste rassurant. Hiccup se recula dans sa demi-inconscience en murmurant un faible « non ». Jack se flagella intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Il l'allongea dans le canapé pour aller chercher de quoi bander ses poignets. Quand il revint, Hiccup dormait définitivement, ce qui arrangea l'autre qui put le soigner sans risquer de lui faire vraiment mal. Il avait beau tout faire pour prendre soin du brun, il resterait toujours sur la peau du plus jeune des cicatrices. Il appliqua également une légère pommade sur les divers bleus et morsures. Certaines, sur les épaules notamment, étaient vraiment profondes. Quand il eut fini, il porta Hiccup dans son lit et ramena les couettes sur lui.

Retournant au salon, Jack se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Il appela la librairie et le café pour les prévenir de leur absence cet après-midi. Il prit une seconde pour se demander quand pourrait bien arriver les policiers. Ils allaient surement passer dans l'après-midi, pour leur poser des questions. Il fallait décider maintenant de ce qu'ils allaient leur dire. Jack avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Parler, et risquer que son père les retrouve malgré la protection, ou ne rien dire, _mentir_ aux forces de l'ordre… et quand même risquer que ce taré d'Ivan revienne. Sans raisons aucune, juste comme ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Voyant le numéro inconnu s'afficher, il hésita un instant à répondre. Il fronça les sourcils quand il pensa que c'était son père si jamais il ne répondait pas, la situation empirerait. Il décrocha en prenant une grosse inspiration.

\- Allo ?

\- Monsieur Frost ?

Jack eut juste le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il connaissait la voix quand l'homme au bout du fils continua :

\- C'est l'inspecteur North.

Ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement Jack. Puis paniquer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il inspecteur ? Réussit-il à articuler d'un ton plutôt indifférent et il ajouta : du nouveau sur l'enquête ? J'ai cru que vous l'aviez bouclée à la mort du tireur.

\- Non, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas avancer. En revanche, je vous rappelle car une de mes collègues m'a tenu informé que vous étiez impliqué dans une autre affaire.

L'albinos joua encore une fois l'ignorance.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sarah Overland, votre mère, vient de porter plainte contre votre père, Ivan Frost, et vous a désigné comme éléments clés, vous et Hiccup Haddock.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne peux vous en dire plus au téléphone. Pourriez-vous vous présenter au poste dans l'après-midi avec monsieur Haddock ?

\- Je… je finis mon service à 18h, mentit le garçon. Pourrions-nous passer demain matin, le temps de prévenir nos employeurs de notre absence ?

Le policier sembla réfléchir un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Bien. Je vous envoie deux agents pour surveiller votre appartement ; vous êtes d'or-et-déjà impliqués et bien que rien n'ait été établi, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Cela rassura et apeura Jack en même temps.

\- Je vous remercie.

L'inspecteur raccrocha aussitôt et le garçon rejeta sa tête en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Voulant arrêter d'y penser, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. L'odeur s'était en partie dissipée, mais l'aspect lui retourna l'estomac. Se donnant du courage, le jeune homme enfila un T-shirt. Il se débarrassa son lit des draps sales, avec l'intention de tous les jeter définitivement à la poubelle. Pendant presque une heure, il rangea et nettoya la chambre, enlevant toutes traces de ce qui s'y était passé le matin.

Une fois plus ou moins satisfait du résultat, Jack prit une douche et retourna dans le salon pour se vautrer dans le canapé, épuisé.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, donc après les événements du chapitre 9, j'ai beaucoup écrit donc je double la taille pour le chapitre 10 qui ne contient en fait que deux scènes mais chacune assez longue ; je me sentais pas de les séparer, du coup, voilà.

Comme toujours, pour ceux qui craignent, ne lisez pas. Et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

* * *

Hiccup se réveilla ; la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il avait mal. Partout. Il était dans son lit et portait le peignoir blanc de Jack. Il avala difficilement sa salive sans bouger – parce-que vraiment, bouger était une torture. Penser était une torture. Tout était une torture. _Tout._ Le garçon se retint de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir ; ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il se fit violence pour se redresser en position assise. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, au vu de la vague de douleur qui le submergea. Il retint un gémissement en essayant de lever ses bras ; ils étaient si engourdis qu'Hiccup avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient atrophiés. Outre les douloureuses courbatures, ses poignets lui renvoyaient des sensations de brûlures intenses et le démangeaient. Quand il y vit les bandes, il se retint de les enlever pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Pour le moment.

Très lentement, il se leva, s'appuyant difficilement sur son unique pied. Ses abdominaux et ses lombaires avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir se détendre à force de s'être trop contracté. Tout son corps était comme fatigué, usé. Il se dirigea doucement vers le miroir en pied installé dans un coin de sa chambre ; chaque effort était une torture.

Et il enleva le peignoir pour s'examiner.

Hiccup retint un hoquet. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses ; les plus importants s'étendaient sur ses cuisses, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, ses hanches et sur ses épaules. Se tournant un peu, le garçon remarqua, de sa nuque à ses omoplates, des traces de dents. Des morsures, certaines plutôt profondes. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa mâchoire encore toute engourdie, autant à cause du bâillon qu'au fait que le jeune homme avait serré les dents trop fort et trop longtemps.

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'emplirent de larmes alors que son inspection faisait remonter les souvenirs. Pendant quelques secondes, il envisagea de retourner dans son lit et d'y rester pour toujours. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il poussa un soupir plein de sanglots, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il tremblait. Le garçon déglutit et remit le peignoir de Jack, le serrant contre lui. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres et s'empara d'une de ses veilles béquilles, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'enfiler sa prothèse. Il se sentait si vulnérable à ce moment que devoir affronté la vue de son moignon n'aurait fait qu'empirer cette sensation.

Prudemment, il clopina vers le salon. Il y trouva Jack, endormi dans le canapé, serrant dans ses bras la peluche de dragon. Hiccup aurait voulu sourire mais il n'y arriva pas. Tout comme il n'arriva pas à regarder Jack plus de quelques secondes. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Le brun se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Il y resta longtemps ; il se rendait compte qu'il voulait effacer tout ce qu'Ivan avait laissé et que c'était ridiculement vain. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, même si ça impliquait qu'il se frotte la peau jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Hiccup avait laissé ses bandes aux poignets pour ne pas que l'eau entre en contact avec les plaies mais ça aussi, c'était un raté. Ça le brulaient, bien que le garçon essaya de l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sous la douche rien ne partait. Rien n'allait mieux. Rien. _Rien._

\- Hic ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain pour y aviser Jack, qui le regardait, un air inquiet sur le visage, la main droite posée sur la poignée de porte. Hiccup l'ignora, ne voulant affronter ni son regard ni son inquiétude, continuant à se savonner. Il entendit Jack soupirer, embêté.

\- Hic, je… je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et tu étais déjà sous la douche.

Comme l'autre faisait toujours semblant de ne pas l'entendre, l'albinos insista sur le même ton :

\- Il faut que tu sortes, maintenant.

Hiccup soupira à son tour et appuya son front contre le carrelage qui entourait la douche, ses yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir, pas entendre. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour le laisser respirer, s'il pouvait y arriver. Au bout de quelques secondes, il frissonna et recommença à se frotter nerveusement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette fois-ci, Jack entra dans la pièce et dit fermement :

\- Hiccup, ça suffit.

Le brun ne le regardait toujours pas, ne changeait rien à son attitude. A cause de la buée sur la vitre, Jack ne le distinguait pas clairement, mais il voyait bien la peau de son ami était rouge et irritée, là où il n'y avait pas d'ecchymoses.

\- Tu te fais mal, arrête.

Jack se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier quant au manque de réactions de son meilleur ami. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre au salon, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Hiccup pousser un cri où se mêlait la rage et le désespoir, qui fit se tordre l'estomac de Jack. Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir, pas comment aider, mais il savait qu'Hiccup ne devait pas se refermer sur lui-même. Et encore moins s'arracher ou se brûler la peau. Hiccup cria encore quelques fois, hurlant son nom, autant énervé que dévasté, sachant très bien que c'était Jack le responsable de la soudaine coupure de l'eau.

Jack, encore une fois, ne put empêcher une vague de culpabilité de lui noircir l'esprit.

Il décida de laisser du temps au brun pour sortir, s'asseyant dans le canapé, Toothless, la peluche d'Hiccup, contre lui. Il attendit longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Il grattait nerveusement les oreilles noires du doudou quand Hiccup sortit de la salle, habillé, s'aidant d'une béquille. Jack ne dit rien quand l'autre leva la tête et que son regard tomba sur la porte de la chambre. Hiccup déglutit, frissonna. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Son bras libre se leva faiblement et il poussa la porte pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sa main, ses blessures à l'air libre, resta dans les airs un moment avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps. Le jeune homme n'entra pas, regardant juste, ne décelant plus aucune trace de ce qui avait eu lieu ici le matin même. Il n'était pas difficile de dire que Jack avait passé du temps à nettoyer et ranger, et qu'il avait surement fait ça pour lui-même n'ait pas à le subir. Hiccup baissa la tête, ses yeux verts plongés dans la contemplation de son poignet gauche qu'il leva un peu et fit tourner devant lui. Il releva à nouveau le regard ; on ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il avait subi si on voyait la pièce. Comme si, en effaçant les traces, on effaçait tout.

Est-ce c'était ce que Jack avait essayé de faire ? Le réconforter, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Lui, il avait essayé, sous la douche. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il s'était juste fait encore plus mal. Pourtant, la vision de la chambre toute propre et rangée était presque rassurante. Autant qu'elle était dérangeante, quand les souvenirs flashaient dans sa mémoire.

C'était étrange, parce qu'il avait là un point de vue qu'il n'avait pas eu le matin. Seulement, il se voyait, attaché à la tête de lit, les yeux bandés et bâillonné comme s'il avait assisté à la scène en tant que témoin, et pas en tant que victime. Il revoyait Ivan venir sur le lit, s'allonger sur lui, poser ses mains sur son corps. Il le revoyait lui faire du mal. Il s'entendait essayer en vain d'hurler. De peur, de douleur, d'épuisement. Il se revoyait pleurer, faible et assujetti. Abusé en tout point. Il entendait Ivan pousser des soufflements rauques, et ce son le fit verser une larme alors que son cœur s'écroulait dans sa poitrine.

Hiccup leva à nouveau sa main gauche et l'amena à sa joue humide dont il enleva distraitement la goutte salée avant d'arrêter son index tremblant devant son visage. Il pencha la tête de manière lupine en faisant rouler la larme autour de son doigt. Il sembla hypnotisé pendant presque une minute avant de lancer sa main d'un geste sec sur la poignée de la porte pour la fermer.

Il se détourna ensuite, s'appuyant sur sa béquille. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. Il se tenait debout, à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, sans rien dire. Hiccup ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, même s'il se doutait qu'il l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain. Il fixa pendant un moment les orbites bleus noyées d'inquiétude. La sollicitude qu'il y lut fit finalement réagir le garçon. Il savait que le plus vieux se sentait plus que coupable. Qu'il voulait juste aider. Qu'il était là pour lui, même si Hiccup ne voulait qu'être seul pour l'instant et attendre de mourir de douleur, de détresse.

En réponse aux légers froncements de sourcils de Jack, Hiccup regarda son poignet gauche et le tendit à son ami. Le garçon mit un moment à réagir ; il hocha finalement la tête. La voix de Jack sonna rauque et épuisé, un peu à l'image de la sienne.

\- Va dans le canapé, je reviens.

Jack ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il savait de toute façon qu'Hiccup n'allait pas lui parler tout de suite. Il le connaissait et c'était évident qu'il allait s'enfermer dans un mutisme dont il serait difficile de sortir. Il avait parlé, ce midi, quand Jack l'avait trouvé, mais maintenant, il ne dirait plus rien. Et ça le rendait malade de penser qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Au moins, il pouvait prendre soin de ses blessures physiques.

L'albinos revint vers son meilleur ami, recroquevillé dans le canapé, dos à la baie vitrée, serrant Toothless contre son cœur, les yeux ouverts.

\- Hic, l'appela-t-il doucement, tendant la main prudemment, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Sans bouger, le regard toujours perdu, le brun tendit son bras droit, toujours tremblant, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent ceux de Jack. Il souffla doucement puis cligna des yeux en grimaçant quand son ainé attrapa sa main pour l'approcher de lui, assis sur la table basse. Jack étala la pommade fraiche sur la peau brulante de son ami qui mordit à nouveau sa lèvre.

\- Tu rouvres ta coupure, Hiccup, l'informa d'une voix faible mais ferme l'albinos.

Les dents du brun relâchèrent très lentement leur emprise et sa langue passa plusieurs fois sur sa plaie pour en enlever le sang. Jack banda le poignet puis laissa Hiccup le ramener promptement contre sa poitrine. Comme il ne bougea pas après, Jack souffla, essayant vraiment d'être fort pour eux deux :

\- L'autre.

Sans croiser son regard, Hiccup se mit dans l'exact même position, cette fois-ci face à la baie vitrée. Cette fois-ci, Jack dû aller lui-même chercher la main du garçon, qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Il soupira, s'affairant, puis murmura :

\- L'inspecteur North a appelé.

Il ne s'attendait pas un dialogue, mais il fallait qu'Hiccup soit au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Sarah a porté plainte et elle nous a impliqué. L'inspecteur veut nous poser des questions. J'ai dit qu'on viendrait demain. Il y a surement une voiture de flics devant l'immeuble, qui sont là pour nous surveiller. Il… il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, donc je ne sais pas si Sarah a, oui ou non, fait écouté ce qu'elle a entendu – si tant est qu'elle a enregistré.

Il passa délicatement une bande autour du poignet du garçon.

\- Il faut que… enfin on a la nuit pour se décider.

Comme Hiccup détourna la tête pour la caler entre son genou et le canapé, Jack soupira encore une fois :

\- C'est… je suis désolé, Hiccup. J'aurais voulu que tu ais plus de temps. On en a pas. Je ne vais pas décider pour toi. Je serai là quoi que tu choisisses mais c'est pas à moi de prendre la décision.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le brun avait tellement marmonné ces mots d'une voix sourde que Jack comprit à peine. Il baissa la tête, vraiment surpris qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque… pas après ce matin. Si tu veux parler, on parle. Si tu veux mentir, on ment. Si tu veux quitter la ville, le pays ou même le continent, on s'en ira. Si tu veux partir tout seul, je te laisserais.

Hiccup eut un rire triste qui parut complétement inapproprié à Jack. Le brun déglutit avant d'articuler difficilement en souriant tristement :

\- Tu ne veux juste pas te sentir coupable si… si on parle et qu'Ivan nous retrouve.

C'était injuste. Injuste mais un peu vrai, peut-être. Hiccup était tellement abattu qu'il ne regretta pas ses paroles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Jack. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se rendant compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si. Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

Jack était mortifié et des larmes résonnaient dans sa voix. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait ne jamais avoir demandé de l'aide à Hiccup ce jour-là. Ne jamais l'avoir connu pour ne pas qu'il ait à endurer ce qu'il endurait actuellement. Il rêvait de remonter le temps et d'avoir le courage de juste mourir avant d'impliquer son ami. Ça n'était pas que ses parents qui gâchaient la vie d'Hiccup, c'était lui. C'était complétement lui. Hiccup reprit en voyant les orbes bleus briller, sa voixx déjà un peu plus assurée maintenant :

\- C'est juste que… si on parle et que ça marche, qu'Ivan ne nous retrouve pas et qu'il finisse en prison, je… on aurait pu éviter tout ce qui est arrivé depuis décembre. On aurait pu éviter que tu te fasses tirer dessus, et on aurait pu éviter… ce matin.

\- Je…

Jack n'arriva pas à parler mais réussit à regarder Hiccup dans les yeux. Celui-ci continua :

\- Si on parle et que ça marche, on aura enduré ça pour rien, parce qu'on aurait pu porter plainte il y a plus de quatre ans. Si on parle et que ça ne marche pas, non seulement on va se faire torturer et tuer, mais en plus, tout le monde sera au courant, parce que l'anonymat n'est jamais respecté. Si on ne parle pas, rien ne promet qu'Ivan ne va pas revenir. Si on quitte la ville, le pays ou le continent, il nous retrouvera s'il en a envie. Si je pars seul, je me suiciderai parce que tu ne seras pas là pour m'en empêcher ou pour le savoir, donc ça ne te fera pas souffrir. Il n'y a qu'une de ses solutions qui m'est envisageable pour le moment et je peux affirmer que tu ne valideras pas celle-là.

 _Non_. Évidement que non, il ne la validait pas. Mais Jack ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il n'avait pas besoin, Hiccup le savait bien ; il le lisait dans son regard. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement… cassés. Lui l'était depuis longtemps mais il avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'Hiccup se répare avec le temps. Après ce qui était arrivé ce matin, il savait que le brun était encore plus brisé que lui, maintenant. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu me l'as offerte ?

Jack revint à la réalité : Hiccup regardait la peluche en souriant tristement, son nez contre le museau du dragon.

\- Je t'avais sauvé la vie quatre mois plus tôt. La première fois d'une trop longue liste. On était meilleurs amis, et je crois que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu ne m'avais jamais rien offert, et tu savais que j'étais fan des vikings et des dragons. Tu te moquais gentiment de moi à cause de ça. Alors tu m'as donné la peluche pour mon anniversaire. Tu disais qu'elle me réconforterait quand je serais triste à cause de mes parents, ou quand je m'inquiéterais pour toi. Ça marchait. Ça marchait vraiment.

Encore une fois, il eut un rire triste. Il pleurait presque quand il dit d'un ton misérable :

\- Regarde nous aujourd'hui. Comment on est sensé y arriver, Jack ? Je ne veux plus essayer… Je suis fatigué d'aller mieux sans jamais aller bien. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, avec cette nausée qui partira jamais, cette peur qui me tord les tripes, cette paranoïa qui me vrille déjà la tête. _Je ne peux pas._ Ton père, Jack… si ton père ne meurt pas bientôt, ça sera moi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement. J'ai réfléchis à ce que Zel nous a dit. Elle a raison. Je veux qu'il meurt. Non, j'ai _besoin_ qu'il meurt. C'est le seul moyen. On aurait dû le tuer il y a tellement longtemps déjà… Je ne sais pas s'il te reste une once d'espoir, d'attachement ou même d'amour pour lui, mais si tu tiens à moi, si tu tiens à toi, on va tout faire qu'il finisse sa misérable vie en prison, qu'il y crève comme un chien.

Jack n'avait jamais entendu Hiccup parlait de cette façon. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, le brun était la personne la moins belliqueuse au monde et le voilà qui souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait vraiment envie qu'Ivan meurt. Que son père meurt. Le garçon avait voulu le tuer des centaines de fois. Il n'avait rien envie de lui céder, pas même ça. Mais…

Hiccup l'interrompit dans ses pensées en posant une main incertaine sur sa joue.

\- Jack, j'aime personne plus que toi dans ce monde. Si je devais choisir entre toi et le reste du monde, ça serait toi. Ça sera toujours toi. Je ne te demande pas de toi, faire un choix, mais le mien est fait. Que tu sois avec moi ou contre moi, je veux qu'Ivan paye. Je ne sais pas encore comment je peux faire pour que ça arrive, mais j'ai besoin de le savoir reconnu coupable. Il a fait de ta vie un enfer, Jack. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai retrouvé à moitié mort, à peine capable de m'envoyer un message pour demander de l'aide, combien de fois je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit en pensant que je ne te verrai peut-être pas le lendemain, et le jour d'après parce que ton père t'aurait battu à mort. T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai failli demander de l'aide à mon oncle, où j'ai failli appeler les flics, où j'ai pensé trouver n'importe quel type capable de tuer ton père contre n'importe quel paiement. Je voulais te sauver ; ce qui est arrivé… si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de l'aide, Jack, j'aurais fini par le savoir. J'aurais fini par le deviner parce que je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez toi et je voulais t'aider plus que tout. Je l'aurais découvert. Je serais venu te soigner contre ton gré s'il avait fallu. Je me serais battu pour toi, que tu me l'ais demandé ou pas. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute ; j'aurais été impliqué dans tous les cas. Si je ne voulais pas prendre de coup perdu, il aurait fallu que je reste en dehors du combat mais ça m'était impossible de te voir mourir à petit feu sans rien faire. Je me suis noyé en essayant de te sortir de l'eau. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour sauver qui que soit. Ce qui nous est arrivé, ça n'a jamais été de notre faute : c'est Ivan qui est la source de notre malheur. Depuis toujours. C'est pas toi qui a demandé à être un enfant battu, pas toi qui a mérité des parents comme les tiens et certainement pas toi qui m'a violé et qui m'a volé la moitié de ma jambe. Rien de tout ça n'a jamais été de notre faute. On a rien pu faire contre ça. Par contre, aujourd'hui, on peut se lever. On peut décider de changer les choses et de se battre pour reprendre le contrôle de nos vies. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on mérite d'être heureux. Je ne sais pas si on pourra l'être, mais je suis certain que cela tient à l'emprisonnement d'Ivan.

Les deux garçons versaient quelques larmes sans même s'en apercevoir. Jack n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un mot. Il avait besoin d'Hiccup. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Mais là, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Il baissa la tête et s'avança doucement, fermant ses yeux, tremblant. Puis s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami. Le brun ne bougeait pas, sa main toujours sur la joue de l'autre ; finalement, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas au bout de quelques secondes et qui vint poser son front sur celui de Jack, qui laissa échapper un grognement de soulagement qui cacha péniblement un sanglot.

Hiccup ferma les yeux à son tour quand l'albinos frotta doucement son nez contre le sien dans un geste familier qui les rassura tous les deux.

\- Ça sera toujours toi, Hiccup, finit par murmurer d'une voix malheureuse Jack.

Le plus jeune caressa doucement la joue humide de l'autre. Celui-ci se recula à peine et planta son regard dans celui de son homologue, l'imitant en essuyant les larmes sur sa joue tachetée de tâches de rousseur.

\- On va le dénoncer aux flics. On va tout leur dire.

Hiccup poussa un soupir de soulagement puis ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser en avant pour que sa tête repose tout contre la peau pâle du cou de Jack, sa main descendue sur sa nuque. Il pleura doucement, respirant de manière saccadée, s'accrochant au garçon en restant un peu à distance. L'albinos appuya sa tête contre celle du brun, cajolant ses cheveux de sa main gauche, ses yeux désormais secs. Leur décision était prise et ils ne reviendraient pas en arrière. Jack ferait tout pour dénoncer et ruiner la vie de son père.

Soudain, il entendit Hiccup dire dans un souffle :

\- Jack ?

Avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent des bruits de cliquetis venant de la porte. Ils se séparèrent, relevant tous les deux la tête et Hiccup sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Non. Tout mais pas lui. Alors que Jack attrapa de quoi se défendre – ce qui se résuma au tuteur en fer de leur grand ficus –, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rapunzel, accroupie, une barrette dans une main et un taser dans l'autre.

\- Zel ? Articula Hiccup – qui s'était un peu redressé dans le canapé– d'une voix étouffée par l'angoisse et la surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu, Hic !

La blonde se releva précipitamment et courut pour se jeter dans les bras du brun. Jack, ayant lâché son arme de fortune, la retint d'un bras puissant et ferme avant qu'elle n'écrase l'autre garçon.

\- Eh ! S'offusqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard meurtrier quand elle le heurta de plein fouet.

Jack la regardait d'un air sévère, ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse encore la lâcher. Il n'était pas de taille face au géant qu'était son père mais il savait se battre et ça n'était une petite créature comme elle qui allait blesser Hiccup sous sa garde. Rapunzel fit la moue puis regarda Hiccup, en contrebas. Son ami n'avait visiblement pas sa prothèse, ses poignets était blessés et la jeune femme pouvait voir des marques étranges au niveau de son cou, là où son T-shirt ne couvrait pas la peau. Elle souffla d'un ton piteux en changeant du tout au tout d'expression :

\- Oh non…

Hiccup n'arrivait pas à parler ou bouger. Rapunzel s'expliqua :

\- Je… je suis allé à la librairie et tu n'y étais pas. Je me suis inquiété parce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Alors j'ai demandé à tes collègues qui m'ont dit que tu étais malade. Sauf qu'hier tu allais bien, donc j'ai pris peur. Quand je suis arrivé ici, la porte était verrouillée. J'ai pas voulu frapper parce que je me suis dit que s'il se passait quelque chose, il fallait que je puisse aider. Je… c'est pour ça que j'ai forcé l'ouverture. Je pensais… je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal.

Elle avait parlé à tout allure. Il se passa un temps avant que Jack ne la relâche finalement en disant d'un ton rauque, lui faisant tourner la tête pour qu'elle le regarde :

\- Ne lui saute pas dessus, ok ?

La blonde hocha la tête doucement puis, posant son taser sur la table, elle s'assit en face d'Hiccup, qui se recula un peu, laissant ses yeux verts fixés ceux, plus clairs, de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que…

Quand elle vit les larmes qui s'étaient taries sur les joue d'Hiccup, elle releva la tête :

\- Jackson… ton père est revenu ? Il vous a fait du mal ? Il a… ?

Jack jeta une œillade à Hiccup qui le regardait lui aussi. Il saisit le hochement de tête presque imperceptible qu'il lui envoya et, à son tour, il fit un signe à Rapunzel pour lui répondre. La jeune femme secoua la tête en prenant un air désolé.

\- Je m'en doutais en fait… J'ai eu un drôle de sentiment ce matin. Peut-être que… si j'étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais p…

\- Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans, la coupa Jack en s'asseyant sur la table basse. Je suis arrivé trop tard moi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… enfin pourquoi ? Demanda, grimaçante, Rapunzel alors qu'Hiccup baissait la tête.

\- Hic ?

Le brun renifla et, à nouveau, regarda Jack pour lui signifier que ça allait, il pouvait le lui dire. Elle savait déjà presque tout de toute façon. Alors Jack raconta à Rapunzel les évènements récents. En fait, il lui raconta _tout._ Il reprit tout depuis le début. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait. Ça le soulageait autant que ça le dérangeait. C'était extrêmement intime comme sujet. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur les détails, ne donnant que le plus important.

\- Ivan est venu ce matin pour donner un… un avertissement. Il m'a fait une sorte de chantage : si on ment aux flics, il nous laissera tranquille. Sinon… sinon ça sera pire.

Rapunzel se donna quelques instant pour tout digérer. Finalement, avec cet esprit acéré qu'Hiccup adorait, elle devina :

\- Vous allez parler, hein ? Ça peut vraiment marcher. Même si ta mère est une folle égocentrique vénale, ça peut marcher. Ton père sera surveillé, normalement, donc il ne pourra pas vous atteindre.

Jack hocha la tête :

\- On va parler, oui. Et demander une protection en conséquence.

La blonde haussa les épaules, tentant au mieux de ne pas se concentrer sur Hiccup qui ne faisait que les regarder sans parler.

\- Venez chez moi, proposa-t-elle d'un ton léger. Ivan ne me connait pas, il ne viendra pas vous chercher là.

\- En fait…, commença Jack. J'aimerais... enfin je peux te poser une question très personnelle ?

Comme Rapunzel hochait la tête, l'albinos se lança :

\- Comment… comment tu as tué la femme qui t'a retenue prisonnière toute ton enfance ?

Visiblement, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à la question. Elle souffla :

\- Je l'ai frappé avec la seule arme à ma disposition : une poêle. Sauf que j'ai tapé si fort, si rapidement, qu'elle est tombée en arrière. Elle s'est ouvert le crâne et je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang sans pouvoir réagir. C'était… je l'aimais quand même, même si j'avais conscience d'être son otage. Je la considérais comme ma mère, après tout. Et pourtant, alors que j'aurais pu lui sauver la vie, je l'ai regardé mourir. Je ne ressentais pas de joie particulière ou de tristesse. Juste… c'était un accident. Mais si ça arrivait, c'est que ça _devait_ arriver. J'ai laissé faire, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la seule façon de me libérer de son emprise.

Jack offrit à l'amie d'Hiccup un sourire gêné ; il comprenait. Il comprenait _parfaitement_.

\- Vous voulez faire en sorte qu'il meurt ? Le tuer ?

Les regards des garçons se rencontrèrent à nouveau et, cette-fois, les rôles furent inversés ; ce fut Hiccup qui hocha la tête en regardant Rapunzel.

\- Comment ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira Jack. Le problème, c'est que si la plainte est réellement portée et qu'on témoigne, Ivan va avoir une _horde_ d'avocats derrière lui. Il est riche, célèbre, et s'il doit dépenser jusqu'à son dernier centime pour protéger son image, pour ne pas perdre ses entreprises, il le fera. Sauf qu'il préféra surement nous faire taire, Hiccup et moi. On reviendrait sur notre témoignage et il serait innocenté. Je pense que… tu l'as deviné mais il serait prêt à tout pour se protéger. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le fait aussi, et surtout, par plaisir. Il se sent puissant et il adore ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'une part de lui souhaite qu'on coopère avec ma mère pour qu'il puisse se venger sur nous.

\- Jackson Frost, ta famille est vraiment beaucoup trop tordue, intervint Rapunzel. Et je t'en veux un peu d'avoir impliqué Hiccup.

Avant que Jack ne puisse se défendre, Hiccup fit claquer sèchement sa langue contre son palais en un signe de contrariété, s'attirant l'attention des deux autres, jetant un regard noir à son amie :

\- Je me suis impliqué tout seul, Zel. Ne lui met pas ça sur le dos, laisse-le tranquille.

Rapunzel sourit malicieusement, malgré la voix cassée de son ami :

\- J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ta langue, Haddock.

Le brun soupira :

\- Tu vas nous aider, oui ou non, Corona _?_

\- La police est compétente : si vous parlez, ils vous protégeront, ils ne prennent pas ce genre de plaintes à la légère. Jouer les appâts pour tuer votre tortionnaire est une idée affreuse ; vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tuer, ou pire, foutre en l'air votre seule chance de le mettre en prison.

\- Au point où on en est, Zel, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, franchement ?

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, ajouta Jack. Si Ivan ne finit pas sa vie en prison, alors on prendra les mesures nécessaires pour se défendre.

\- Je serais là pour vous aider, les garçons. Mais vous ne tenterez pas de tuer Ivan. Vous laisserez les gens compétents faire leur travail pour vous protéger et faire payer ses actes à ton père. Je ne vous laisserai pas risquer inutilement vos vies ; je vous hébergerai si vous avez besoin d'un lieu où rester en attendant. Mais c'est un procès que vous pouvez gagner, croyez-moi.

Rapunzel apparut à Jack comme ce genre de personne à qui on peut tout confier, qui ne nous laisse jamais tomber. Il était content qu'Hiccup l'ait trouvée en début d'année. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui à ses côtés ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour le brun. Elle avait raison ; elle leur donnait un point de vue extérieur d'une logique implacable.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, Rapunzel, dit sincèrement Jack.

Il se reçut un sourire chaud de la blonde.

\- Je suis toujours là pour mes amis… quand j'en ai. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Hiccup ne dit rien mais il sourit à la jeune femme, puis son regard se tourna vers Jack. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Hiccup ne dise doucement en baissant les yeux :

\- Je veux y aller maintenant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jack d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je… j'ai pas envie de rester là, Jack.

C'était compréhensible qu'Hiccup ne se sente plus en sécurité ici. Et que, maintenant qu'ils en avaient discuté, il veuille parler à la police le plus vite possible. Jack ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant d'abdiquer.

\- Va t'habiller et fais-toi une valise. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme chez toi ce soir, Rapunzel ?

\- Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé sinon, Jack.

L'albinos hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau son ami.

\- Donc va enfiler un truc plus chaud, prends le nécessaire dans un sac. On mangera quelque chose avant de partir, il te faut des forces. Ça te va ?

Hiccup sourit devant la prévenance de son colocataire. Il se leva en grimaçant. Il avait vraiment mal partout. A peine eut-il senti un vertige lui faire tourner la tête que Jack le retenait déjà, debout à ses côtés, pas trop proche, mais assez pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre lui si besoin. Le plus jeune leva la tête, le remerciant d'un regard en attrapant sa béquille pour aller dans sa chambre. Jack le regarda avec une moue soucieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Raiponce se lever et poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure ; j'ai dit ça pour faire réagir Hiccup. Je ne le pensais pas.

Jack se contenta de tourner la tête, sans bouger, pour regarder la petite blonde par-dessus son épaule. Finalement, son regard se perdit dans le vide quand il répondit :

\- C'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

Il remarqua la grimace que fit Rapunzel en entendant son ton.

\- Tu es précieux pour Hiccup et je tiens à lui, ce qui veut dire que tu gagnes une place gratuite dans mon cœur, Jackson Frost. Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

\- Il mérite tellement mieux, soupira l'albinos en secouant la tête.

\- C'est aussi le cas pour toi. Un jour, j'espère que vous l'obtiendrez.

Jack se retourna enfin pour gratifier Rapunzel d'un sourire contrit.

\- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour lui, pour nous.

\- J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse pareil pour moi, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hiccup et moi, on sera là pour toi.

Rapunzel se contenta d'hocher la tête en continuant de sourire. Une telle force émanait de ce petit bout de femme… Jack l'admirait beaucoup.

\- Je vais faire mon sac.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup tenait la main de Jack quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat. Il n'était jamais entré dans un tel bâtiment et, au vu de la situation, ça l'effrayait. Ils avaient marché lentement, à son rythme, si bien que la nuit tombait déjà doucement. Le brun avait failli renoncer, dire qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, mais avait glissé sa main dans celle de Jack et celui-ci lui avait souri. Alors le courage lui était revenu. Ils avaient pris une décision et ils allaient s'y tenir. Jack serait là pour lui, tout comme Rapunzel. Il était vraiment soulagé que la blonde soit si compréhensive et aidante. Elle était un vrai don du ciel.

\- Hic ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils portaient tous les deux des écharpes, l'une bleue et l'autre verte, pour cacher leurs marques respectives.

\- Ça va aller ?

Hiccup remonta maladroitement ses lunettes qu'ils avaient mises pour l'occasion, aussi pour ne pas avoir encore plus mal à la tête.

\- Je… oui. Oui.

Jack lui sourit puis, réajustant son gros sac à dos, il entra, entrainant Hiccup à sa suite, Rapunzel les suivant sans rien dire. Le plus vieux, tenant toujours la main de l'autre, s'avança vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix claire à l'homme assis derrière le comptoir, nous aimerions parler à l'inspecteur North s'il-vous-plait.

Avant que l'agent n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix surprise résonna à côté d'eux :

\- Monsieur Frost. Et monsieur Haddock. Tout va bien ?

L'inspecteur North s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé et planta son regard perçant dans ceux de l'albinos. Il continua :

\- Mes deux collègues m'ont prévenu que vous aviez quitté votre appartement. J'avais cru être clair sur le fait que vous courriez potentiellement un danger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, acquiesça Jack en sentant Hiccup se tendre. Pourrions-nous discuter à ce propos dans un endroit plus calme ?

Il ne savait pas comment ça marchait. Il n'avait jamais porté plainte ou été impliqué dans une quelconque affaire – se faire tirer dessus en pleine rue ne demandait pas de se rendre au commissariat – et il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement. Il y allait à l'instinct, espérant que l'homme comprendrait qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

Les yeux de l'agent naviguèrent entre les deux garçons un long moment.

\- Suivez-moi.

Jack se retourna vers Rapunzel ; celle-ci s'était déjà éloignée en faisant un petit signe, s'asseyant dans une salle probablement prévue pour attendre. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'elle était incroyable avant de serrer la main d'Hiccup pour l'inciter à avancer. Clairement, le plus jeune n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Il répondit à peine à la pression que Jack effectua sur sa main en se rapprochant de lui, évitant les contacts avec… tout, en fait : les murs, les personnes qu'ils croisaient, le mobilier. C'était un endroit étranger et même si Jack voyait qu'il faisait des efforts, il savait qu'Hiccup ne sentait pas _du tout_ en sécurité ici.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda une nouvelle fois l'albinos en tournant la tête vers Hiccup, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un grondement, sans le regarder, et Jack comprit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il soupira. L'inspecteur North entra dans une pièce ça n'était pas vraiment ce qui ressemblait à une pièce d'interrogatoire. Au contraire de ce qu'avait imaginé Jack, c'était plutôt bien éclairée, presque cosy. Il n'y avait pas de miroir sans teint comme dans les séries américaines, pas de table et chaises en fer qui grincent. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une salle de repos. C'en était peut-être une.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Comme les garçons obéirent, Hiccup lâcha enfin la main de Jack. Le géant les imita et parla doucement, avec une expression très différente de celle dont se souvenait Hiccup :

\- Bien. Je vais vous exposer au mieux les faits. Sachez que tout ce qui est dit dans cette salle est enregistré et pourra être utilisé avec votre accord. Sarah Overland-Frost, votre mère monsieur Frost, est venu hier porter une plainte à l'encontre de votre père, Ivan Frost.

Il sembla attendre un moment, observant la réaction des jeunes puis reprit :

\- Savez-vous de quoi elle l'accuse ?

Hiccup baissa aussitôt la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Jack grimaça et dit prudemment :

\- En fait, ma mère est venu me trouver hier matin pour m'informer de son attention. Elle m'en a donc expliqué les raisons.

\- Monsieur Haddock, étiez-vous vous aussi mis au courant ?

Pris à parti, le brun releva la tête, regardant tour à tour l'inspecteur puis Jack. Il déglutit puis hocha la tête, tremblant.

\- Monsieur Frost, pourquoi votre mère a souhaité vous mêler à cela ?

Jack avait la gorge sèche. Il ne savait pas ce que sa mère avait dit exactement mais il était sûr qu'elle avait menti sur certains points. S'il dévoilait quoi que ce soit qui allait à l'encontre de ce que Sarah avait dit, on ne les prendrait pas au sérieux. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Il ne voulait pas risquer de passer pour un menteur alors que le seul problème, c'était que sa tarée de mère voulait en faire beaucoup trop pour être sûr de rafler le plus d'argent possible.

\- Écoutez, inspecteur, je ne veux pas être… enfin, nous sommes là pour coopérer et vous aider à faire votre travail, mais j'aurais besoin de savoir plus précisément ce que Sarah a dit qui en ce qui nous concerne.

\- Cela changerait les informations que vous avez à me donner ?

\- Pardon ?

L'inspecteur perdit pendant quelques secondes son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Messieurs, soyons honnêtes. Avant même que madame Overland ne vienne faire sa déposition, je suspectais Ivan Frost d'être impliqué dans l'affaire de votre agresseur.

Comme les deux garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, l'homme s'expliqua :

\- Plusieurs de vos réactions à l'hôpital m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Je suis inspecteur : remarquer ce genre de détails, c'est mon métier. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai eu accès à votre dossier médical, monsieur Frost et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que j'y ai lu. Se scarifier de la sorte relève de comportements psychotiques très graves, pas de simples problèmes d'adolescent mal dans sa peau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jack qui baissa la tête. L'inspecteur soupira, puis se leva pour aller chercher deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il donna à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Bon. Je vais aller droit au but, bien que je sois sûr de déjà connaitre la réponse. Votre père vous battait-il, monsieur Frost ?

Jack ne bougea pas. Après sa réponse, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Hiccup qui avait l'air complétement perdu.

-Jackson, intervint à nouveau le géant, utilisant le prénom du garçon pour le mettre à l'aise. Je ne suis ici que pour vous aider. Mais j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez plus que clairement contre quoi vous vous battez. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Si votre père vous a manipulé d'une quelconque façon pour vous faire mentir au corps médical, s'il vous a fait suivre des traitements qui n'étaient pas nécessaires, s'il a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fait en sorte que des professionnelles de la santé mentent sur votre état physique et mental, c'est extrêmement grave et cela pourrait mener à de lourdes condamnations par la justice.

L'albinos se composa un visage dénué d'émotion quand il releva la tête. Il voulait parler mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Il avait rêvé tant de fois qu'on lui dise des mots pareils. Qu'on ne le remette pas en cause, lui, mais qu'on se questionne sur son père. Qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou suicidaire et dérangé. Qu'on _s'inquiète_ ; qu'un adulte s'inquiète réellement pour lui _._

\- Je veux vous aider mais j'ai besoin de tout savoir. De manière très officielle, vous avez besoin de porter plainte si vous voulez vous faire entendre une bonne fois pour toute. Si votre père vous a en effet maltraité par le passé, il est plus que temps qu'il en affronte les conséquences.

Les yeux de Jack s'humidifièrent ; il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si on ne le croyait pas ? Si, finalement, ils n'obtenaient aucune protection adéquate ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire emprisonner Ivan… à quoi ils avaient pensé ? C'était infaisable, ils co…

\- Ivan a commencé à battre Jack quand il avait 9 ans, quand sa mère est partie.

Jack tourna brusquement la tête vers Hiccup qui avait annoncé ses mots calmement d'une voix déterminée. Le brun ignora son ami.

\- Ça a duré des années et Jack n'a jamais osé rien dire. Sauf un jour où il a failli mourir ; c'est moi qui l'ai emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital, quand on avait 13 ans. C'est là que son père a raconté qu'il avait tenté de se suicider et que ça n'était pas la première fois, pour expliquer les cicatrices plus vieilles. Plus je le soignais, plus Ivan le blessait. Plus il essayait de se défendre, plus les blessures étaient graves. Je l'ai aidé comme ça pendant encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tous les deux 17 ans.

L'inspecteur regardait Hiccup de ce regard dont il avait le secret, qui semblait pouvoir passer à travers lui et lire dans ses pensées.

\- Vous confirmer, monsieur Frost ?

Retour au nom de famille. Jack arrêta enfin de fixer bêtement Hiccup et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire.

\- Je… oui. Tout ce que viens de dire Hiccup est vrai.

\- Continuez, s'il-vous-plait, réclama l'inspecteur en regardant Hiccup, mais ce fut Jack qui répondit :

\- Je suis parti de chez moi, pour aller chez Hiccup pendant une année. Mon père n'a pas cherché à me retrouver. Jusqu'à récemment.

\- Quand est-il revenu exactement ?

Jack réfléchit un moment mais encore une fois, Hiccup le devança :

\- Le 21 décembre.

Le garçon fut ahuri que son ami se souvienne de la date exacte.

\- Il est venu à notre appartement, sans rien dire. Probablement juste pour nous faire comprendre qu'il savait où nous trouver.

\- Vous l'avez revu après ça ?

\- Plusieurs fois, intervint Jack, mais il voulait juste me montrer qu'il ne comptait pas partir. Puis il est venu à l'hôpital comme vous le savez et…

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils. Jack déglutit avant de réussir à articuler :

\- Il est entré par effraction chez nous dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Il a… enfin on a une dispute et on a échangé des coups.

\- Vous en avez gardé des marques ? Demanda curieusement l'agent.

Jack hocha la tête et, en voyant le regard de l'homme, il comprit qu'il voulait les voir maintenant. L'albinos enleva doucement son écharpe pour montrer les traces dans son cou qui s'était déjà un peu atténuées, puis remonta sa manche droite pour exposer sa profonde coupure sur laquelle il n'avait pas remis de bandages.

\- Pourrais-je les prendre en photo plus tard ?

\- Bien… bien sûr, oui, acquiesça Jack en les recourant.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu chez vous ? Vous en a-t-il donné la raison ?

Jack hésita à nouveau mais déclara finalement :

\- Il voulait s'assurer que je n'avais pas de preuves ou que je ne comptais pas porter plainte. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il venait me dire ça après plus de quatre ans de silence radio, mais quand j'ai vu ma mère le jour d'après, j'ai fait le rapprochement. Je… on pense qu'il est revenu à cause d'elle, parce qu'il avait peur qu'on porte plainte si Sarah nous intimait de le faire.

L'inspecteur hocha longtemps la tête ; il semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question monsieur Haddock ?

Hiccup, une nouvelle fois, parut inconfortable à l'idée d'être interpellé. Il lâcha un petit « oui ».

\- Est-ce qu'Ivan Frost a levé la main sur vous aussi ?

Hiccup regarda Jack en sentant sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne voulait pas parler de _ça._ Pas avec un inconnu ; il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde avec pitié ou dégout. Il voulait s'en aller. Jack vit sa détresse et tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne il savait que ça le rassurerait. Le brun s'en saisit brusquement et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne, indifférent au fait que l'inspecteur n'en ratait pas une miette.

\- J'ai remarqué, lors de l'hospitalisation de votre compagnon, de l'hostilité entre vous et Ivan Frost, reprit le géant. Mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose de louche quand j'interrogeais monsieur Frost et que celui-ci a volontairement attiré l'attention sur vous et son père. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu, monsieur Haddock ; vous aviez l'air terrorisé et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de votre ami, mais tout avec son père. Je vous pose donc légitimement la question : est-ce qu'Ivan Frost a déjà levé la main sur vous ?

\- Je… commença Hiccup, serrant fort la main de Jack.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa gorge le brulait. Dans les yeux de l'inspecteur brilla pendant quelques secondes une lueur de compassion avant qu'il ne reprenne plus doucement en lui ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau :

\- Buvez, mon garçon, vous vous sentirez mieux. Je comprends que ça n'est pas facile de parler, mais tout ira mieux une fois que nous serons au courant.

Hiccup, tremblant, s'empara de la bouteille pour la porter à ses lèvres, ignorant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

\- J'ai demandé à avoir accès à votre dossier médical, monsieur Haddock. Au vu des informations que monsieur Frost vient de me fournir, je me rappelle avoir lu que vous avez été sévèrement agressé dans la rue et que cela vous a couté une partie de votre jambe gauche. C'est Jackson qui vous a porté jusqu'à un hôpital et il était lui aussi dans un très mauvais état. Vous aviez 17 ans, l'âge auquel vous avez fui de la maison de votre père, monsieur Frost. J'aimerais être sûr que mes conclusions ne sont ni hâtives ni incorrectes.

Jack, voyant son ami se mettre à se mordre la lèvre, complétement dépassé, se tourna vers l'inspecteur :

\- Hiccup était venu m'aider à m'occuper de mes blessures après… une mauvaise journée. Mon père nous a surpris. Il était hors de lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère. Il m'a frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas me relever. Je me suis évanouis. Et… il a… il s'est acharné sur Hiccup. Jusqu'à ce que… enfin quand je me suis réveillé, il… il était…

Hiccup fit saigner sa coupure tant il mordait fort pour retenir ses larmes. Jack pressa fort sa main et l'appela doucement :

\- Hic ?

Il ne sentait pas que c'était à lui de parler de ça. Pas à lui de l'exposer de la sorte. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage de prononcer ces mots-là. L'inspecteur, en face d'eux, faisait la moue, ses épaules affaissées ; il savait déjà, puisque Sarah en avait parlé dans sa déposition. Il avait juste espéré que ça soit faux. Le pire, c'était que les garçons avait besoin de le _dire_. Il ne les pressa pas, attendant simplement que l'un d'eux ne reprenne courageusement la parole.

Hiccup inspira un grand coup, se calmant doucement, toujours désespérément accroché à la main de Jack. Il but à nouveau puis commença à parler lentement, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'eau :

\- Je ne sentais plus aucune partie de mon corps. J'avais tellement mal à la jambe que je ne pouvais même plus le supplier d'arrêter de me frapper. Je… j'arrêtais pas de penser que ça faisait cinq ans que j'étais au courant qu'il battait Jack, je voyais bien les dégâts qu'il faisait, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça puisse faire aussi peur et aussi mal. Il a arrêté quand la batte s'est cassée. Ma jambe était complétement en morceau.

Les yeux d'Hiccup se remirent à briller.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. J'ai pas compris sur le moment. Je me laissais sombrer dans l'inconscience, tellement content qu'il s'arrête enfin, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il allait… qu'il était... en train de me v-violer. Je ne m'inquiétais plus pour ma jambe ; je ne ressentais que des vagues de douleur insupportables. Je pouvais même pas me défendre, j'avais l'impression que tous mes os étaient brisés. Je pouvais même pas le repousser. Jack est intervenu. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital.

Alors que l'inspecteur allait intervenir, levant doucement une main, Hiccup continua en grimaçant, laissant des larmes couler mais ne cédant ni à la panique, la honte ou le désespoir :

\- Il est revenu ce matin. Il est revenu parce que Sarah Overland lui a dit qu'elle allait porter plainte ; il a pensé qu'on lui avait donné des preuves, des témoignages. On avait rien dit ; elle avait placé un micro dans la veste de Jack et elle a entendu une conversation privée. Sauf qu'Ivan a cru qu'on avait parlé et il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'on se taise. Il a... Il a recommencé. Plus d'une fois. Et Jack n'était pas là pour l'arrêter.

Hiccup lâcha la main de l'albinos pour enlever à son tour son écharpe, puis sa veste. Il laissa l'inspecteur voir ses bandes et tira sur le col de son large pull pour exposer les bleus et les traces de morsures.

\- J'en ai d'autres. Si ça peut permettre de faire enfermer Ivan Frost, vous pouvez me photographier autant que vous voulez.

L'inspecteur soupira et leur fit la moue. Il se laissa un moment pour assimiler toutes les informations.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ?

\- On avait peur, dit Jack comme si c'était évident. Vous devez comprendre pourquoi : mon père est tellement influent, nos paroles n'auraient pas pesé grand-chose sans preuves concrètes. Ivan aurait joué sur le fait qu'on m'ait diagnostiqué dépressif et suicidaire.

Le géant soupira à nouveau.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais éclairer avec vous mais avant cela, monsieur Haddock, vous allez vous faire examiner à l'hôpital. Le rapport d'un médecin concernant des agressions sexuelles et des violences est une preuve très importante dans une affaire comme celle-ci. Je vais vous faire escorter par deux agents vous passerez la nuit là-bas, ils veilleront sur vous. Quant à vous monsieur Frost, v…

\- Je reste avec Hiccup, la coupa Jack d'un ton décidé. C'est non négociable.

Il se sentit obliger d'ajouter « désolé » à l'attention de l'adulte.

\- Je m'en doutais. Puis-je me permettre de demander si votre amie à l'accueil est impliquée elle aussi ?

\- Non, intervint Hiccup d'une petite voix. Elle est au courant de tout mais n'est pas… enfin Ivan ne lui a rien fait. Elle proposait de nous héberger on ne veut pas rester dans notre appartement.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête.

\- Nous vous donnerons un logement adapté.

\- Pendant toute la durée du procès ? Demanda Jack, et il ajouta aussitôt : enfin, il y aura un procès si on porte plainte, et il risque d'être long, non ? Je connais mon père, il se défendra par tous les moyens. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coute, il s…

\- Monsieur Frost, l'interrompit-il. Nous verrons demain pour les formalités ; je prendrais votre déposition écrite dans la journée. Tâcher juste de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Un procès contre un homme de l'envergure de votre père va faire jazzer les journaux les médias seront bien assez tôt au courant.

\- Mais Ivan sait déjà qu'une plainte est portée contre lui, Sarah le lui a dit, déclara doucement Hiccup. Il… il me l'a dit ce matin. Alors il sera prêt quand vous l'appellerez.

Alors que l'homme allait parler, Jack regarda Hiccup :

\- Hiccup, je pense… je suis presque certain qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ce qu'il t'a dit, Ivan est sûr qu'on ne va pas coopérer avec la police.

\- C'est mon avis également, bien que je ne connaisse pas encore tous les détails, acquiesça l'inspecteur. Il a conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur vous deux. Il s'attend à gagner un combat facile mais nous allons apporter des preuves solides.

Il se leva, Jack et Hiccup l'imitant. Il allait ouvrir la porte mais se retourna en les regardant pour la première fois avec un regard réellement chaleureux. Hiccup se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être père ; c'était stupide de se dire ça mais il se souvenait que son père avait un regard comme celui-ci quand il voulait le protéger.

\- Les garçons, Ivan Frost affrontera la justice pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Croyez-moi, je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Les cœurs des amis se réchauffèrent un peu : on les croyait. Un inspecteur les croyait et voulait les aider, même si ça impliquait de s'attaquer à quelqu'un comme Ivan Frost. Hiccup sourit à Jack – qui se sentit _bien_ – en lui prenant la main. Ils sortirent de la pièce, marchant lentement pour ménager le brun. A l'accueil, le géant alla parler avec un de ses collègues, lui expliquant visiblement la situation. Quand Rapunzel les vit, elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle allait parler mais l'inspecteur North se retournait déjà vers eux :

\- Avez-vous déjà un avocat ou faudra-t-il vous en assigner un ?

Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de se regarder en grimaçant, prêts à avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour se payer un avocat quand Rapunzel s'avança en tendant la main à l'homme qui faisait littéralement le double de sa taille.

\- Bonjour inspecteur, Rapunzel Corona. Mon père représentera Jackson Frost et Hiccup Haddock lors du procès.

\- Vous êtes la fille adoptive de Charles Corona, dit vite l'inspecteur en répondant à sa poignée de main. Je m'en suis douté quand je vous ai vu de loin. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle, votre père m'a souvent parlé de vous.

Jack et Hiccup suivaient l'échange, les yeux écarquillés. Que se passait-il ? Le policier se tourna vers eux :

\- Eh bien messieurs, vous pouvez vous estimez chanceux de compter mademoiselle Corona parmi vos amis. Son père est un des plus grands avocats du pays.

\- V… vraiment ? Demanda Hiccup en regardant Rapunzel avec une mine troublée alors que l'inspecteur passa derrière le comptoir pour se rapprocher de son collègue et discuter avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'étonna gentiment Jack.

\- Je voulais régler les détails avec lui, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il accepterait. Je l'ai appelé, lui ai exposé le cas. Finalement, et comme je m'y attendait à vrai dire, il accepte de vous défendre. C'est un ami de l'inspecteur North et il a confiance en lui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu tout de suite ; il a hâte de vous rencontrer.

Jack sentit qu'Hiccup avait envie de prendre Rapunzel dans ses bras pour la remercier, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt pour le contact. Alors ce fut l'albinos qui s'avança et qui enlacer la petite blonde, gardant une des mains d'Hiccup dans la sienne.

\- Merci Rapunzel, il murmura, sentant la jeune femme sourire contre son torse.

Elle le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir les regarder tous les deux et déclara joyeusement :

\- J'avais dit que je vous aiderais je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Zel, répondit Hiccup.

\- Bon, intervint à nouveau l'inspecteur North alors que deux hommes venaient les rejoindre. Messieurs, les agents Gray et Jil vont vous emmener à l'hôpital. Ils resteront à vos côtés aussi longtemps que monsieur Hiccup aura besoin de soin. Le corps médical sera prévenu de ne pas laisser Ivan Frost entrer en contact avec l'un de vous. Essayer de ne pas vous séparer ; votre protection n'en sera que plus facile.

Il leur tendit la main.

\- Je vous revois demain. Mademoiselle Corona.

Et il s'en fut, emportant avec lui un dossier qu'avait sorti son collègue de l'accueil. Rapunzel, qui avait compris les mots de l'inspecteur, déclara calmement :

\- Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Appelez-moi demain aussitôt que vous quittez l'hôpital, il vous rejoindra ici. Faites attention à vous.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et les deux agents intimèrent aux garçons d'avancer.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire examiner. _Pas envie du tout_. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit, qu'on voit son corps. Jack, qui marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs du bâtiment, serra sa main en le regardant.

\- Hic ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien. Tout. _Tout_ ne va pas, Jack. J'ai… j'ai pas envie de… Ce... c'est dégradant.

\- Eh… souffla Jack qui comprit où était le problème. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile d'en parler, de le montrer. Mais c'est très important pour nous ; ça peut nous faire gagner le procès contre mon père.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire jaune en disant tout bas :

\- Quelle chance alors que ton père soit venu me violer ce matin.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher, ses épaules affaissées, le regard soudain voilé.

\- Hic, fais pas ça… Ne sois pas sarcastique. Pas avec ça. Je t'en prie.

Hiccup secoua la tête. Il savait que la réalisation de ce que son propre père avait fait à son meilleur ami depuis toujours affectait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait Jack.

\- Je suis désolé mais… j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on me pose des questions et qu'on me regarde sous tous les angles ce soir. Je voudrais juste éteindre mon cerveau et reposer mon corps. Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal.

Il ajouta d'un ton résolu en voyant Jack prendre une mine attristée :

\- Mais je le ferais. Évidement que je le ferais. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on va me disséquer. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis pas spécialement excité par rapport à ça. J'ai… J'ai déjà eu ma dose de honte pour la journée, c'est tout.

Jack détestait qu'Hiccup se sente comme ça mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Juste être là. Sans pouvoir aider plus. Le brun capta le sentiment d'impuissance dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Il se rapprocha et vint se blottir contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche ; seul le contact de Jack était rassurant et indispensable. Sauf qu'un des médecins allait justement devoir le toucher, inévitablement, ce soir. Alors il s'imprégna un instant de l'odeur familière et rassurante de Jack, gravant dans sa peau le contact avec celle, pâle, du garçon.

L'albinos serra doucement le plus jeune dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas mettre de force dans l'étreinte pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- On va faire ce putain de procès, on va le gagner, et on va retrouver – trouver – nos vies, pour de vrai, quand Ivan sera derrière les barreaux, chuchota Jack dans ses cheveux.

Hiccup se contenta de hocher la tête dans le cou de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent puis allèrent rejoindre les deux agents qui étaient quelques mètres devant eux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack en avait marre d'attendre. Vraiment. Ça devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'il était coincé dans une salle d'attente pendant que les médecins s'occupaient d'Hiccup. Un des deux agents étaient resté avec lui, l'autre gardant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Mais le policier ne disait pas un mot et Jack ne voulait pas le déconcentrer dans sa surveillance ; on était jamais trop prudent. Alors il _attendait_.

Ça le stressait de savoir Hiccup dans une pièce avec plein d'inconnus. Qui devait l'interroger et lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait certainement pas répondre. Sa jambe trépignait nerveusement tandis qu'il la tapotait avec ses doigts. Il se leva finalement et commença à marcher. Là c'était sûr, ça faisait bien beaucoup plus d'une heure. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'Hiccup allait bien. Ça le rendait fou de rester ici sans rien pouvoir faire en sachant que l'autre passait un dur moment.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Quand il vit le nom de celui qui l'appelait – et l'heure qui commençait mine de rien à se faire tardive –, il s'inquiéta un peu. Il répondit avec un « allo » anxieux.

\- Jack, mec, tu es où ?

\- Bunny, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bah… je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit son ami comme une évidence. Je suis passé chez les filles aujourd'hui et elles m'ont dit qu'Anna était partie…

Whao. Ça paraissait à Jack comme il y a une éternité alors que c'était il y a deux jours. Comment le temps pouvait passer à la fois si vite et si lentement ?

\- Jack ?

\- Désolé Bunny c'est… je sais pas quoi te dire, ça m'a mis un coup au moral mais je me dit que c'était sa décision, pas la mienne. De toute façon, elle ne me parlait plus depuis l'accident. J'espère juste qu'elle ira bien.

\- D'accord mais… Hiccup et toi vous allez bien ? Parce que je passé chez vous, ça m'a inquiété de ne pas vous y trouver en sachant que vous étiez pas non plus chez les filles.

Jack adorait Aster. Mais il serait volontiers passé de son altruisme maintenant. Parce que, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? « Déso, mec, on est l'hôpital parce que mon père a _encore_ violé Hiccup et qu'on porte plainte parce qu'il m'a battu pendant plus de 8 ans. Oh, on risque sûrement de se faire tuer dans les jours prochain si mon père nous chope. Bye. » Jack gronda.

\- Bunny, é…

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi et aussi… j'aurais voulu parler à Hiccup. Il ne répond pas non plus à son téléphone.

Hein ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Jack savait qu'Aster aimait bien Hiccup, que c'était réciproque mais ils… avaient échangé leur numéro et se parlaient ? Depuis quand ?

\- En fait il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant. J'ai croisé Jonathan.

\- Jonathan ? S'étonna Jack. Ouais, Hic et lui ont rompu il y a plus d'une semaine.

\- Oui, bah du coup je l'ai su, ça, lui dit Aster d'un ton bougon. Sauf que quand je l'ai vu draguer un mec au bar, je savais pas qu'il avait quitté Hiccup, donc je suis allé lui passer un savon, parce que je me sentais trop mal vis-à-vis d'Hiccup, tu vois ? Je me suis royalement fait envoyer chier. Et puis… au fil de la soirée, enfin… j'avais un peu bu et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Je me suis senti vraiment mal et je voulais le dire à Hiccup, genre… M'excuser tu vois, parce que c'est pas cool, même s'ils ont rompu. Surtout que franchement, j'ai jamais eu des vues sur John quand il était avec Hiccup, il était juste là.

Jack avait écarquillé les yeux ; il avait l'impression que trop d'informations arrivaient à son cerveau en même temps. 1) Jonathan se consolait en se tapant d'autres types, ce que Jack trouvait vraiment nul, étant donné qu'Hiccup l'aimait mais ça n'était pas vraiment ses affaires et il doutât qu'Hiccup en soit touché, vu dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. 2) Aster et John avait couché ensemble. 3) Aster était gay ? Jack avait bien remarqué que le garçon ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux filles. Enfin, il avait eu quelques doutes mais… soudain, toutes ses fois où il avait remarqué qu'Aster regardait Hiccup avec insistance lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Attends, il fit doucement d'un ton suspicieux, est-ce que tu ne serais pas intéressé par Hiccup par hasard ?

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa l'autre. Mais enfin c'est pas le sujet !

\- Mais tu l'es ?

\- Oh ne me sert pas ton numéro de grand-frère à la con, Jack ; Hiccup est un gars sexy, intelligent et drôle. Sans compter que c'est surement l'être humain le plus gentil de l'univers. Évidement qu'il me plait, mais il était en couple quand je l'ai rencontré je te rappelle. Je me suis pas posé la question plus que ça.

\- Hn…

C'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.

\- Jack, gronda Aster en réponse.

Et il ajouta en prenant un ton un peu inquiet :

\- Ne lui dis pas pour John et moi, je m'en chargerai.

Jack se pinça l'arête du nez. Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas le moment.

\- Et tu vas me dire où vous vous planquez à la fin ? J'entends bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

L'albinos faisait confiance à Aster. Vraiment. Dans la bande d'amis qu'il s'était trouvée cette année, c'était celui avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinités. Mais de là à tout lui dire, c'était un peu trop. Même si, de toute façon, il allait finir par le savoir, comme il y allait avoir un procès.

\- Aster, fit finalement le jeune homme. En fait ça tombe un peu mal. Hiccup et moi on est… chez une amie d'Hic. On a quelques problèmes personnels et on ne sera surement pas chez nous pendant quelques jours.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Jack, est-ce que l'un de vous est blessé ?

Oui.

\- Aster, on… enfin ça va. Promis, tu en sauras plus dans quelques jours, sûrement, mais pour l'instant, je peux pas en parler. Les filles ne sont pas au courant et j'ai pas envie qu'elles s'inquiètent. Tu pourras ne pas leur dire qu'on a déserté l'appart, s'il-te-plait ?

A nouveau, il fallut un temps au garçon pour répondre d'un ton sombre.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mec. Mais ça me fait un peu flipper ton histoire.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, Aster. Je te promets que tu seras informé de ce qui se passe.

\- Hn, souffla Aster dans le combiné, vraiment pas convaincu. Faites… juste, faites attention à vous, ok ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et ça inclut le fait de se débarrasser d'un corps, tu m'appelles et je rapplique aussi vite que je peux. Ça marche ?

\- Ça marche, sourit Jack. Merci, Bunny.

Jack raccrocha.

Sa vie lui apparaissait complétement surréaliste ses derniers temps. Il s'était fait tirer dessus, son ex-copine – dont la sœur était presque chef de gang – était partie venger son petit frère, Rapunzel – tout chez elle était littéralement surréaliste, pas besoin d'argumenter –, son père, sa mère, Hiccup, sa demi-sœur, la plainte. Et au milieu de tout ça, où était passé sa vie normale ? Les dossiers à rendre pour la fac, les devoirs à faire, son job de serveur, les amours, les soirées entre potes. La _normalité_ et la banalité d'une vie simple lui manquait, même s'il ne l'avait vraiment jamais connu.

Les pensées du garçon furent interrompues par un médecin qui se posta devant lui, sous le regard attentif de l'agent de police.

\- Monsieur Frost, nous en avons fini avec monsieur Haddock.

 _Argh ! Il dit ça comme s'ils l'avaient vraiment putain de disséqué_ , soupira intérieurement le garçon.

\- Au vu de la situation, vous dormirez dans une de nos chambres de garde, continua le médecin, puis se tournant vers le policier : votre collègue vous y attend, vous et monsieur Frost.

Il hocha la tête avant de repartir, sans laisser le temps à Jack de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci soupira. Il n'aimait pas ce médecin. Il n'avait pas l'air très porté sur le social et, au fond de lui, l'albinos rageait de savoir que c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'Hiccup. Il soupira, tentant de refréner ses instincts qui lui criait d'aller frapper ce pauvre médecin ou n'importe quoi pour se calmer.

Jack – son gros sac sur le dos, grondant sourdement – et l'agent suivirent l'homme jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Hiccup, devant laquelle se tenait leur second garde du corps officieux. Le docteur reparti ; Jack resta planté là devant la porte pendant un instant. Il entra et lâcha un « bonne nuit messieurs », ne voulant pas paraitre grossier. On ne lui répondit pas. L'albinos ferma la porte derrière lui. La pièce était plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé, avec deux lits, un bureau et deux fauteuils. Il y avait même un meuble, un micro-onde et une cafetière. Aucune lampe n'était allumée mais les volets ouverts faisaient entrer assez de lumière.

Hiccup était recroquevillé devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce, regardant dehors, emmitouflé dans son large pull et portait déjà un short de pyjama. La nuit était noire et un nuage rouge de pollution empêchait les étoiles d'être pleinement visibles. Mais le brun avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon, entre les lumières de la ville, écoutant distraitement les nombreux bruits de voitures et de voix. Jack pencha un peu la tête après avoir posé son sac au sol, se débarrassant de son pull par la même occasion, se décalant pour apercevoir le visage de son ami.

\- Hey, il souffla doucement pour qu'Hiccup se rende compte de sa présence.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surprit.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il simplement, lui offrant un petit sourire

Jack le lui rendit et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, contemplant l'extérieur sans un mot. Jack aurait voulu dire beaucoup mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Alors il se taisait. Quant à Hiccup, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas maintenant. Il voulait juste profiter du silence, du calme. Finalement, Jack craqua en émettant un petit rire. Il se justifia aussitôt qu'Hiccup tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Cette histoire est en train de me faire arrêter de fumer.

C'était vrai : il n'avait pas allumé de cigarettes depuis le matin. C'était vraiment inhabituel. Hiccup sourit à son tour après y avoir réfléchit un instant.

\- Comme quoi, il y a des miracles.

Jack était plutôt fier de son effet : le sourire d'Hiccup était sincère. Une bonne nouvelle ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- J'ai plus qu'à résister à la tentation d'aller dehors, maintenant.

\- Tu sais que ni moi, ni les charmants messieurs devant notre porte ne te laisserons sortir, Jack, contra gentiment le garçon.

\- Alors c'est officiel, j'arrête la cigarette, si même les flics s'y mettent.

Hiccup rit un peu ; le son fit réchauffer le cœur de Jack. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

\- On devrait dormir, Hic. Demain, ça risque d'être une sacrée journée.

Le brun fit la moue. Il se leva pour s'asseoir au pied du lit où était Jack. Prudemment, il étendit sa jambe gauche et défit sa prothèse, la posant contre le mur. Il soupira en massant un peu son moignon.

\- Elle te fait mal ? Demanda Jack d'un ton doux.

\- Un peu.

Ils parlaient rarement de la jambe d'Hiccup. C'était devenu un peu tabou, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais Jack savait que, encore maintenant, elle faisait souffrir son ami. Il savait que, parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir des douleurs fantômes, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours comment elles marchaient. Il se souvenait, lors de sa rééducation, qu'il avait souvent été sujet à ce genre de crise. Mais dès qu'ils avaient quitté la maison du parrain du garçon pour habiter seulement les deux, Hiccup avait finit de s'appuyer sur lui, de lui demander son aide pour se débrouiller tout seul à chaque fois qu'il avait mal.

\- Jack, c'est bon, je ne suis pas mourant.

L'albinos releva vivement la tête en entendant le ton un brin moqueur de son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils quand Hiccup continua sur un ton plus sombre :

\- Tu fais… cette tête, là, de quand tu t'inquiètes trop.

Jack ne sut pas quoi répondre. Évidement qu'il s'inquiétait. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas voir que, malgré son air déjà plus détendu, Hiccup n'en menait pas large.

\- Je suis toujours inquiet pour toi, Hic, il soupira, baissant la tête.

\- Eh bien arrête, ça n'aide aucun de nous deux, trancha Hiccup.

\- Je sais, répondit Jack puis il ajouta : je ne peux pas guérir de toutes mes addictions en un jour.

Hiccup grimaça puis finit par sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. A nouveau, leur regard se perdirent au-delà de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, Jack décida de lâcher :

\- Je crois que Bunny à un béguin pour toi.

\- Aster ? S'étonna Hiccup en tournant brusquement la tête.

\- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il s'inquiétait à propos du départ d'Anna.

\- Oh… j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Jack hocha la tête :

\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion. Enfin, il voulait savoir comment j'allais et aussi, il voulait te parler.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils.

\- Il ne veut surement pas que je te dise qu'il te trouve, et je le cite « sexy, intelligent et drôle », au fait, donc pas de bourdes quand…

Jack ne finit pas sa phrase. _Quand tout ça sera fini._ Hiccup souffla :

\- J'aurais pas penser… on s'est parlé souvent, bien sûr et on s'entend plutôt bien mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait aux mecs, encore moins à moi. Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

La question surprit beaucoup son ami.

\- Bah… t'étais avec John, Hic, il allait pas venir entre vous deux.

Le brun porta une de ses mains à sa bouche, prenant une expression choquée.

\- Oh mon dieu… il murmura et leva des yeux horrifiés vers Jack. J'avais oublié. _J'avais oublié !_ Je suis complétement monstrueux je viens d'oublier le mec avec qui je suis sorti pendant presque 6 mois et de qui j'étais amoureux…

Jack fit la moue : pas classe, en effet.

\- Tu _étais_ amoureux ? Il demanda quand même. J'ai cru que tu n'hésiterais pas à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Ouais… je le croyais moi aussi il y a deux jours. Et puis... et puis Ivan. Je pense que… même s'il revient aujourd'hui et qu'on se remet ensemble, je ne pourrais jamais lui parler de tout ça. J'ai essayé beaucoup de fois mais j'ai jamais réussi. Je lui faisais confiance mais je ne me sentais pas… pas totalement en sécurité avec lui.

Hiccup ne lui avait jamais dit ça ; Jack pensait qu'il se sentait vraiment bien avec John. Visiblement, ça n'était pas si rose que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Hiccup parlait si peu souvent de sa vie privée, cela dit, qu'il était dur de se faire une idée.

\- Comment Aster en est venu à te parler de ça ? Demanda le brun en déviant la conversation.

\- Oh il… c'était un accident : John et lui ont couché ensemble et il se sentait mal par rapport à toi, alors il voulait s'excuser. Et te le dire lui-même.

Jack aurait pensé qu'Hiccup le prendrait plus mal que ça. Il était content que le brun ne soit pas triste en apprenant la nouvelle. Alors il ajouta d'un ton badin :

\- Et aussi, il a peut-être vu là une occasion de se rapprocher de toi.

Hiccup esquissa à peine un sourire, semblant perdu dans ses pensées ; il n'était pas du tout dans une telle dynamique. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Enfin même s'il le voulait, il ne _pourrait_ pas. Rien que de penser à toucher quelqu'un d'autre que Jack lui donnait la nausée. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il fasse des efforts pour ne plus ressentir ça. Chaque chose en son temps, cela dit.

\- Tu sais, Hic, commença Jack qui voyait bien que son ami se renfermait sur lui-même, je t'ai trouvé très courageux tout à l'heure, avec l'inspecteur. C'était la chose à faire.

Hiccup baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, et Jack aperçut brièvement des bandages propres sur ses poignets. Le brun frissonna, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait vide. Comme si les émotions avaient déserté son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'un gouffre sombre et sans fin. Il remettait en question sa propre existence. Il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux et souffla doucement pour tenter de se calmer, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Hiccup ?

La voix de Jack était tendre et rassurante ; pourtant, elle n'eut aucun effet. Hiccup était comme perdu à l'intérieur de lui-même. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait. Il n'était pas courageux, comme son ami lui avait dit. Il faisait ça parce qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il était terrifié que ça soit pire, même si pour le moment, le concept de « pire » ne lui parlait pas tant il avait l'impression de toucher le fond. Mais la vie lui avait appris qu'il y avait toujours _pire._

Hiccup sursauta quand il sentit la main de Jack se poser sur son bras. Il vit les lèvres de son ami bouger mais n'entendit pas ses mots, son esprit embué. Tendrement mais fermement, Jack l'amena à se coucher sur le flanc, lui-même se décalant pour lui laisser la place. Hiccup se sentait amorphe ; plus rien ne répondait, ni son corps ni son cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas plus à bouger qu'à penser. Il aurait voulu. Pourtant, rien ne se passait. Est-ce qu'il faisait une crise de panique ? Il se sentait trembler mais ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il était presque sûr de ne pas pleurer, mais il avait l'impression de s'étouffer.

Soudain, il vit Jack s'accroupir aux côtés du lit ; l'albinos avait une mine consternée. Il lui tendit quelque chose et Hiccup mit longtemps à l'identifier. Le garçon renifla en prenant Toothless dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son cœur, calant sa tête contre la peau noire du dragon en peluche. En face de lui, Jack grimaça, se sentant impuissant et inutile. Il amena une main vers le visage de son ami pour lui caresser doucement la joue, y enlevant quelques mèches auburn.

Quand il vit que, finalement, les tremblements d'Hiccup se calmaient un peu, il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans ses genoux. Il se retourna pour tirer le fauteuil tout près du lit. Il s'y assit confortablement de travers, enlevant ses chaussures, ramenant ses longues jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il posa sa tête sur le lit, tout près de celle d'Hiccup puis lança son bras droit pour qu'il entoure le corps du garçon, sa main dans son dos, pour que celui-ci se sente le plus entouré et protégé possible. Sa main gauche reprit sa place sur la tête d'Hiccup, recommençant à caresser sa peau et ses cheveux.

Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber, et la douce mélodie des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les carreaux de la fenêtre berça les deux garçons. Jack se blottit un peu plus contre Hiccup, chuchotant parfois quelques mots A un certain point, il crut que le brun s'était endormi. Il continua de la cajoler tendrement, descendant sa main sur sa taille comme pour le couver, écoutant distraitement sa respiration et la musique de la pluie mêlée à celle de la ville. Mon dieu, il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger Hiccup. Il aurait aimé pouvoir absorber ses malheurs et douleurs, quitte à en mourir si c'était nécessaire pour le bonheur du brun.

Alors que Jack commençait à fermer les yeux, épuisé lui aussi, son nez lisse posé contre le front d'Hiccup, ce dernier poussa un murmure presque inaudible :

\- Je suis mort de peur, Jackson.

\- Ne le sois pas, Hiccup, chuchota l'autre d'une voix douce en réponse, frottant son nez contre la peau constellée de grain de beauté, y déposant un léger baiser. Je suis là. Je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver. Je n'échouerais pas une troisième fois. Fais-moi confiance.

Hiccup redressa la tête, poussant un peu le bras de Jack qui l'entourait. La détresse que Jack lut dans ses yeux verts lui retourna l'estomac. Il ramena sa main gauche sur la joue d'Hiccup, la caressant affectueusement avec son pouce. Leur nez se touchaient et leurs lèvres n'étaient pas loin de faire la même chose. Cette proximité ne dérangeait absolument pas Jack et elle avait l'air de rassurer étrangement Hiccup, qui referma un instant les yeux.

\- J'ai jamais été prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'arrêter mais cette fois, je te le jure, Hiccup, je ne me défilerais pas.

Le brun le fixa un moment, frissonnant quand le souffle de l'autre lui chatouilla les lèvres. Il amena doucement sa propre main vers le visage de Jack puis toucha sa joue, sa pommette son front, son nez et ses lèvres – il effleura les siennes, tant ils étaient proches – du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Les orbes bleus de Jack naviguait à toute vitesse, ne sachant plus quoi regarder. Hiccup murmura, sentant lui-même un souffle d'air chaud rebondir sur sa peau :

\- Tout le monde va le savoir. Ce que ton père m'a fait.

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent quand il répondit d'une voix basse :

\- On ne donnera pas ton nom.

\- Tous les gens qui te connaissent, qui me connaissent, comprendront vite. Les journalistes ne mettront pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Tout le monde… tout le monde va le savoir. _Tout le monde va le savoir_.

Hiccup s'agita, répétant spasmodiquement sa dernière phrase d'un air complétement affolé. Jack essaya de le calmer en maintenant son visage tout contre le sien.

\- Hiccup, Hiccup, chut. Respire. Respire calmement, avec moi. S'il-te-plait, ça va aller.

Le brun était épuisé et stressé tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui ; c'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop à encaisser et il était en train de craquer. Véritablement. Jack monta entièrement sur le lit, sans s'arrêter de tenir Hiccup contre lui et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, essayant de ne pas s'effrayer quant à son état. C'était normal que ça arrive.

Aussi délicatement que possible, il amena Hiccup contre lui, entre ses jambes, son corps contre le sien, espérant de tout cœur que le contact l'aiderait au lieu de le faire paniquer encore plus. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais Hiccup lâcha la peluche qui tomba au sol et vint de lui-même caler sa tête dans son cou, se blottissant contre lui, l'écrasant presque dans une étreinte désespérée. Jack le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement, lui frictionnant le dos.

\- Hiccup s'il-te-plait, calme toi. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive. Respire.

Le brun essaya de parler mais réussit seulement à sangloter, s'accrochant encore plus à Jack. L'albinos continua ses mouvements, ses bras entourant fermement le corps tremblant de son ami.

\- Je… je ne v-veux plus le f-faire, J-Jack. Je ne veux p-plus…

\- Hiccup, ça ira, répondit l'albinos en maquant de pleurer d'impuissance. Ça ira, je te le prom…

\- N-non, non…

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire : il ne pouvait pas retirer leur plainte. C'était fait. Ils avaient un avocat, les médecins avaient vu Hiccup, l'avait surement photographié, établit un rapport détaillé. C'était _trop tard_ pour revenir en arrière. Et… et tout le monde allait savoir qu'Ivan Frost battait son fils et avait violé le meilleur ami de celui-ci à plusieurs reprises. Il serait impossible effectivement, même s'ils essayaient de cacher son identité, que personne ne comprenne que la seconde victime d'Ivan Frost était Hiccup Haddock, et que la rumeur se propage. _Tout le monde va le savoir_.

Il prit de grandes inspirations avant de parler pour paraitre calme. Il se redressa, relevant la tête d'Hiccup pour qu'il le regarde en tentant d'ignorer la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami et les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Hic, il devrait être plus effrayé que nous. C'est lui le monstre, pas nous. C'est lui qui sera pointé du doigt.

\- Je n-ne v… je ne veux p-pas que tout l-le monde sa-ache ce qu'il m-m'a fait, J-Jack.

Jack comprenait. Il comprenait vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il avala difficilement sa salive en gardant le visage d'Hiccup en coupe.

\- Ça fait des années qu'on se cache. On a cru que ça marcherait et regarde où ça nous a mené. Ça a recommencé. Et si on ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, ça recommencera. Encore et encore. Je suis vraiment tellement désolé qu'il faille passer par là, qu'il faille s'exposer à ce point, mais on a plus le choix, Hiccup. Il faut qu'on aille au bout de ce qu'on a commencé pour pouvoir avancer. Je t'en supplie, Hic. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Au fil du discours de Jack, les larmes d'Hiccup s'étaient taries et les deux orbes verts s'étaient fixées dans leurs homologues bleus. Il savait. Il savait que Jack avait raison. C'était trop logique pour être ignoré. Hiccup ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en avant, posant son front contre la joue de Jack. Ce dernier soupira presque de soulagement en fermant à son tour les yeux ; Hiccup allait aller bien. Il était fort. Il pouvait y arriver.

\- Ça ira. On affrontera tout ça ensemble. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Et Rapunzel sera là, elle aussi, pour nous soutenir. Son père et l'inspecteur North aussi. Ça ira.

Il sentit que le brun hochait la tête contre lui puis qu'il se laissa glisser pour se coucher à nouveau sur lui, remettant sa tête dans le cou de Jack, posant un baiser sur la peau lisse et diaphane en un geste qui fit sourire l'albinos. Le plus vieux repassa ses bras autour du corps de son ami. Il se débrouilla pour se mettre sur le flanc sans éloigner Hiccup, dans une position plus confortable pour eux deux, son menton contre le front de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, savourant simplement l'étreinte. Jack savait qu'Hiccup ne dormait pas parce qu'il jouait distraitement avec les petits cheveux blancs qui trainaient sur sa nuque, remontant parfois sa main pour lui caresser la joue, puis retraçant du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire. Le contact était doux et faisait sourire tendrement Jack, qui profitait de l'attention. De son côté, il grattait le dos du plus jeune, déposant parfois un baiser sur son front ou dans ses cheveux.

\- Je voudrais que tes amis soient au courant avant que le procès ne commence, finit par murmurer Hiccup d'un ton calme, quelques larmes trainant encore dans sa voix enrouée.

\- Ce sont aussi tes amis, Hic, se contenta de répondre Jack.

\- Je sais. Mais justement. Ils vont forcément finir par le savoir et… je crois que ça serait plus facile si ça venait de nous. Je pense que je serais plus à mène de les regarder à nouveau si c'était moi qui leur apprenait, plutôt que s'ils le lisaient dans les journaux ou le voyaient à la télévision. Je sais que… je sais qu'ils comptent pour toi et je les aime bien. J'aimerais pas ne jamais plus pouvoir les fréquenter parce que j'ai trop honte.

L'albinos prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Puis il soupira, admettant que le brun était juste dans son raisonnement.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Hic.

\- Ça… enfin, moi, ça m'a fait du bien de le dire à Zel. Je suis content, maintenant, qu'elle soit au courant. C'était dur, mais je suis soulagé qu'elle soit à nos côtés et je sais qu'elle ne nous juge pas.

\- On… on leur dira. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais on trouvera un moment pour le dire avant que tout ne soit rendu public.

Hiccup laissa échapper un « merci ». Il avait raison ; Jack avait déjà failli parler à Anna, non ? Donc il pouvait très bien le dire à Tooth, Sab, Astrid, Eret et Aster. En énumérant les noms de ses amis, Jack pensa que ça faisait _beaucoup_ de gens au courant. Il se gifla mentalement en se rappelant que le pays, le monde entier serait au courant d'ici peu. Hiccup avait bien fait d'amener le sujet ; Jack allait leur dire. Et ils seraient là pour les soutenir. Même si Jack ne les connaissait que depuis 7 mois, il avait déjà créé des liens avec chacun d'eux, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis qu'Hiccup dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait que prouver qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes, non ?

\- Tout ira bien, lâcha finalement Jack en posant un nouveau baiser sur le front d'Hiccup.

Puis il ajouta après un moment :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on essaye de dormir un peu, Hic.

\- Je sais, répondit Hiccup d'une petite voix.

Jack hésita un instant. Devait-il aller dans l'autre lit ? Hiccup ne semblait pas bouger. Lui-même se sentait bien. A nouveau, il changea légèrement de position, afin qu'Hiccup soit plus confortablement installé. Celui-ci soupira, se calant contre le torse de l'albinos.

\- Tu comptes dormir tout habillé ? Il murmura, la voix endormie.

Jack sourit devant la remarque en serrant le brun contre lui. Mais très vite, son sourire se fana. Il voulait être prêt à tout il ne comptait pas dormir. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Hiccup, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Je suis bien installé, j'ai pas envie de me lever pour me changer, mentit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Hiccup ne répondit rien ; Jack fut presque sûr qu'il avait compris, mais il ne protesta pas.


	12. Chapter 12

_La peur l'étranglait. Il voulait crier. Pleurer. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il était couché sur le dos. Sa jambe gauche disparaissait lentement. Elle se désagrégeait doucement comme du papier qui brûlait et chaque morceau de chair qui se décomposait le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il était paralysé._

 _Il s'étouffait de douleur. C'est là qu'Ivan arriva dans son champ de vision. Il était grand et imposant. Effrayant. Il tenait dans sa main une batte de baseball, mais ne la pointait pas sur lui. Hiccup se tortillait au sol, voulant s''échapper mais l'abominable brûlure qui remontait sa jambe empirait ; il n'arrivait pas à se déplacer._

 _C'est là qu'Ivan abattit son arme sur ce qu'il restait de son mollet, en plein sur le tibia.  
_

 _Il réussit à crier. Un cri terrifié, empli d'une souffrance sans nom._

 _Hic !_

 _Il hurlait, ivre de douleur._

 _Hic !_

 _C'était atroce, intolérable._

 _Hiccup !_

 _Ivan se pencha en avant et vint s'allonger lentement sur lui, laissant glisser ses mains sur son corps._

\- Hiccup !

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Il repoussa fermement Jack, qui était près de lui – manquant de tomber à la renverse – et qui était surement la cause de son réveil brutal. Il s'assit difficilement en prenant de grandes et rapides inspirations comme il avait toujours l'impression de s'étouffer, agrippant son pull au niveau de sa poitrine. Il était transpirant et ton son corps tremblait violemment. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et ne put retenir une protestation de franchir ses lèvres quand une vague de douleur le prit à la jambe gauche. Il ferma fort les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration saccadée, agrippant maintenant son moignon pour essayer de faire diminuer la sensation.

A ses côtés, Jack était pétrifié. Il ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. Son ami s'était endormi presque deux heures plus tôt et Jack avait été lui aussi sur le point de sombrer quand Hiccup s'était mis à s'agiter dans son sommeil. L'albinos s'était éloigné un peu et avait essayé de le calmer doucement mais l'état du brun s'était empiré puis il avait crié tout à coup. Un cri qui avait glacé le sang de Jack qui avait alors secoué son meilleur ami pour le réveiller. Ça avait marché mais la façon dont il agissait maintenant le laissait complétement désarmé.

Il voyait bien qu'Hiccup était en souffrance, surement à cause de sa jambe ; le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux et la mâchoire serrée quand il n'essayant pas de reprendre son souffle. Il laissait parfois échapper des plaintes entre deux halètements. Finalement, il parvint à respirer un peu plus calmement, toujours bruyamment et Jack suspectait qu'il ne le faisait que pour pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose. Petit à petit, ses tremblements diminuèrent. Hiccup enleva son pull trempé de sueur ainsi que son T-shirt d'un seul geste en les envoyant au sol pour se laisser tomber sur le dos contre le matelas.

Ouvrant la bouche, Hiccup laissa échapper une longue expiration, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois. Il leva son bras gauche pour l'amener vers son visage et, tremblant, enleva le voile de sueur qui le recouvrait à l'aide du revers de la main, sans salir ses bandages. Il la laissa reposée sur son front, à la naissance de ses cheveux puis ouvrit les yeux pour de bons en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, la mâchoire toujours serrée, grimaçant parfois, son autre main posé sur sa poitrine.

Jack sentit son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique devant le spectacle. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il voyait Hiccup sujet à une telle crise. Il articula d'une voix brisée :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Hiccup grogna sans former de mot en secouant la tête, se recouvrant les yeux de son bras. Il eut un spasme de douleur qui le fit à nouveau grimacer et contracter les muscles. Le manège se répéta encore de nombreuses fois. Jack n'en put plus et se leva pour aller chercher une des bouteilles d'eau qui trainait sur le meuble. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air attristé ; le corps entier d'Hiccup semblait le faire souffrir. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore de façon irrégulière et il respirait par la bouche pour mieux se calmer, le souffle erratique. Les lumières extérieures se reflétaient sur lui à cause de sa transpiration et faisaient ressortir les tâches de rousseurs qu'ils avaient par centaines, mais aussi ses ecchymoses et traces de morsures. Et sa jambe.

Il était beau, même avec tout ça. Jack ne comprendrait jamais comment Ivan pouvait avoir envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire qu'Hiccup. Comment on pouvait lui vouloir du mal. Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour vouloir torturer un garçon comme lui. Mais…– et se faire cette réflexion lui donna la nausée – Jack voyait, enfin il croyait savoir pourquoi son père était obsédé par Hiccup. Même quand il souffrait le martyr comme maintenant, il gardait cette beauté, cette force digne qui lui était si propre. Il était vraiment _magnifique_.

Est-ce que c'était cette vision là qu'Ivan cherchait ? Est-ce son but était de mettre à terre Hiccup une bonne fois pour toute, comme il avait toujours cherché – et souvent réussit – à le faire avec lui ? C'était injuste. Injuste et malsain. Jack sentit une haine sans nom monter en lui, un frisson le parcourant. Jamais. Il ne voulait _jamais plus_ qu'Ivan voit Hiccup comme si le voyait maintenant. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Surtout s'il en était le responsable.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas frapper quelque chose, Jack s'avança vers le lit, où Hiccup tentait toujours de reprendre ses esprits. Il tendit la bouteille d'eau en amenant une main sur la peau humide du brun. Celui-ci lança sa main droite pour qu'elle tacle celle de Jack avant qu'elle ne le touche.

\- Jack, non.

Sa voix était rauque et incertaine, à peine désolé pour le geste brusque. Jack comprit : la garçon venait à peine de se réveiller d'un cauchemar où Ivan avait sûrement été présent. Pas de contact dans l'immédiat.

\- Il faut que tu boives, Hic, dit quand même Jack.

\- Je… je sais. Laisse-moi me redresser.

Il ajouta avant que l'autre ne pose la question :

\- Seul.

Faire preuve de fierté ridicule n'était pas vraiment un des attributs principaux d'Hiccup Haddock. Sauf quand il était question de se prouver qu'il pouvait arriver à quelque chose par lui-même, surtout quand ça concernait sa jambe. Là, ça lui ressemblait. Aussi, l'albinos n'insista pas et le laissa forcer sur ses bras et abdos pour se remettre en position assise. Ceci fait, il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur afin qu'il puisse s'y reposer. L'effort le faisait à nouveau haleter et grimacer. Rejetant prudemment sa tête en arrière, il finit par ouvrir ses yeux embués et ceux-ci rencontrèrent ceux de Jack.

\- Pardon de t'avoir repoussé, souffla-t-il, la voix toujours faible, en ayant visiblement une vague de douleur, puisqu'il serra à nouveau la mâchoire et cligna fortement des yeux, tous ses muscles se contractant. Deux fois.

Hiccup se saisit de la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait son ami et but de grandes gorgées.

\- C'est… ce sont tes douleurs qui t'ont réveillé ou tu as eu un cauchemar ? Demanda doucement l'albinos, ignorant les excuses inutiles.

\- Ça arrive souvent ; mon esprit assimile mes douleurs fantômes. Il trouve un moyen de me prévenir en l'intégrant à mes rêves. Qui du coup deviennent des cauchemars, pour que ça me réveille.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, ça avait l'air vraiment violent.

Le brun hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Pas une partie de plaisir. Et puis…

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre :

\- Normalement je _perds_ simplement ma jambe dans mes cauchemars ; la plupart du temps, elle disparait simplement. Cette fois, ton père était là.

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Évidement qu'Ivan était de la partie dans le cauchemar d'Hiccup.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre… ma jambe partait en lambeaux, comme si c'était du papier qui brûlait. Je sais que c'était mes douleurs fantômes mais j'arrivais pas à le comprendre dans mon rêve, tu vois ? J'étais au sol et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Ivan est arrivé, il a donné un énorme coup de batte sur mon tibia et ma jambe s'est comme évaporée. Seulement quand j'ai ressenti la douleur, j'ai réussi à crier et respirer à nouveau. Ivan commençait à… enfin tu m'as appelé et ça m'a réveillé. J'avais l'impression de m'étouffer, de brûler de l'intérieur. C'est la première fois que ça se manifeste comme ça.

\- D'habitude ça ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Jack pour continuer de faire parler Hiccup car ça avait l'air de le calmer radicalement. Tes… tes douleurs fantômes je veux dire.

\- Juste une douleur dans… bah dans ma jambe qui n'est plus là. Comme si on me poignardait, ou qu'on me brulait de l'intérieur. Ça varie souvent, en fait. Mais ça ne m'avait jamais bloqué la poitrine de cette façon.

\- Tu ne me les avait jamais décrites en presque cinq ans alors que je t'ai déjà vu en proie à elles.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut rien y faire, lui apprit Hiccup. Ça sera toujours là, la fréquence diminuera peut-être avec le temps mais j'en aurais surement jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Je te connais, Jack, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes trop. Tu m'as vu assez de fois m'effondrer à cause de ma jambe pendant l'année de ma rééducation. La plupart des amputés ressentent des douleurs fantômes, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Il se tut et reprit des gorgées d'eau.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Jack demanda tendrement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Oui, oui. C'était juste… ça passe déjà un peu. Ça va.

Hiccup s'étendit totalement, détendant ses muscles endoloris en faisant de petits étirements. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis se leva, pliant à plusieurs reprises son genoux gauche en sifflant de douleur une fois. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur en baillant. Il se retourna vers Jack, se tenant à la tête de lit pour ne pas être déséquilibré.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé au fait. Et de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Je ne dormais pas encore, dit doucement l'albinos.

Hiccup le regarda un moment d'un air fatigué. Il finit par lui faire un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de Jack. Il allait parler mais des soudains éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention des deux garçons. Aussitôt, le brun leva des yeux intrigués, un peu inquiet vers la porte alors que Jack fronça les sourcils en l'imitant. De la lumière blanche filtrait à travers elle, ainsi que via la petite fenêtre floutée dans la partie supérieure. L'albinos fit signe à Hiccup de ne pas bouger ; il se dirigea vers l'ouverture.

La matière de la vitre ne le laissait pas voir clairement l'extérieur. Mais la silhouette qu'il aperçut ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son père. Son expression se durcit ; pourquoi il était là ? Il entendit sa voix forte.

\- C'est mon fils qui est ici et je veux savoir s'il va bien.

Il avait l'air vraiment contrarié : un bon comédien. Hiccup se tendit, entendant lui aussi la voix mais ne réagit pas plus. Jack devina l'un des agents lever son bras pour apaiser Ivan.

\- Monsieur, il vous est interdit de voir votre fils pour le moment.

\- Appelez-donc votre supérieur pour qu'on en discute, gronda l'homme d'affaire.

\- Je suis sûr que mes collègues garés en bas de l'hôpital l'a déjà appelé, monsieur Frost. Aussi, je vous demanderai de vous calmer en l'attendant.

\- Montrez-moi donc l'ordonnance de restriction et je me plierais à la loi. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de voir mon fils.

Jack ne put que le supposer mais Ivan du se rapprocher du policier car celui-ci se recula en tendant une main vers sa matraque.

\- Monsieur, veuillez ne pas avancer, demanda le second agent.

Ivan hurla :

\- Jackson !

L'interpellé sursauta et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ce ton, il le connaissait bien, puisque c'était le même qu'utilisait toujours son père pour l'appeler avec de lui faire du mal. Jack baissa la tête en respirant : c'était il y a longtemps. Il y a des années ; Ivan ne devrait plus lui faire peur comme ça. C'était du _passé_. Il pouvait se défendre, aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il n'était pas seul.

\- JACKSON !

A nouveau, son cœur sauta. Il tourna la tête vers Hiccup alors que les deux agents protestaient ; celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifié. Les voix se turent un peu, comme si les agents avaient soudainement abdiqué.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne va pas entrer, Hiccup chuchota d'un ton mal assuré en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Jack avala sa salive. Il n'en savait rien. Mais… les deux agents étaient là pour les protéger, non ? Ils le feraient. Ivan n'allait pas risquer de se confronter à eux, ça serait complétement stupide, et il n'était pas stupide.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse se faire d'autres réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant bondir en arrière. Ivan entra comme une furie et Hiccup se leva maladroitement, tombant presque dans la panique, pour rejoindre précipitamment Jack et lui attraper la taille pour l'éloigner encore plus. Celui-ci lança son bras pour le positionner devant le corps de son ami dans un geste protecteur. Hiccup se colla à lui, laissant ses doigts sur la hanche de Jack, qui sentit des frissons sur la peau nue du torse du brun.

Ivan eut le temps de laisser ses yeux dérivés sur le torse d'Hiccup et de sourire de façon malsaine avant que les policiers viennent tranquillement se placer entre lui et les deux garçons. Ivan s'était déjà fabriqué une mine anxieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ?

Jack n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Son père qui faisant semblant de s'inquiéter… c'était une première. Ivan s'avança vers eux et Hiccup s'agrippa à son bras de son autre main, comme pour le maintenir en place. L'un des agents intervint :

\- Monsieur Frost, j…

\- Toujours pas d'ordonnance ? Gronda l'homme. Alors laissez-moi parler à mon fils. Seul.

Une nouvelle voix résonna. Grave et dure, elle claqua derrière Ivan :

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Sortez de cette chambre, monsieur Frost. Tout de suite.

Le père de Jack se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'inspecteur North qui tenait dans sa main ce que l'albinos devina être l'ordonnance de restriction. Ivan était moins imposant que le policier pourtant, il ne perdit pas la face. Il attrapa le papier et le lit. Longtemps. Il finit par dire d'un air perdu :

\- Je ne comprends pas, inspecteur…

\- North, répondit froidement le géant. Inspecteur Nicholas North. Je ne vous redemanderais pas une seconde fois de quitter la pièce, monsieur Frost.

Ivan savait quand il perdait la bataille. Il se retourna vers Jack et Hiccup et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me penser capable mais je ne veux que le bien de mon fils… il est si instable, vous comprenez ? Il a besoin d'une aide appropriée. Dieu sait ce qu'il serait capable de se faire, à lui ou même à ses amis, dans une crise de folie.

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il n'était pas… il n'était pas ce que disait son père. Il n'était pas fou, pas dépressif et encore moins dangereux.

\- Raccompagnez monsieur Frost à l'extérieur, messieurs, s'il-vous-plait, exigea d'un ton autoritaire l'inspecteur.

Ivan céda et sortit, suivit des deux agents et du géant qui se contenta d'hocher la tête de direction des garçons. Et soudain, la pièce fut vide et calme. Jack et Hiccup mirent un moment à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucun des deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que ce que Jack se retourne finalement vers Hiccup, le gardant prêt de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun leva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Jack. Il souffla, ses sourcils froncés :

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ton père vient de prétendre que tu pourrais être celui qui m'a… blessé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il a dit que tu pourrais te blesser toi et ton entourage. Il a…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de réfléchir à ses mots. Il prit une vive inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises sans sa prothèse.

\- Inspecteur !

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers le brun, qui sentit soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se maintint au mur, se sentant vulnérable.

\- Monsieur Haddock, retournez à l'intérieur, dit Nicholas North sèchement.

\- Ce sont des vilaines marques que tu as là, Hiccup, intervint Ivan d'un ton presque compatissant. Vivre avec mon fils ne t'a pas réussi.

Hiccup sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant le regard que lui lançait Ivan ; il aurait dû enfiler quelque chose mais il avait trop peur d'arriver trop tard. Maintenant, il était terrifié. Sa confiance fondait comme neige au soleil mais il réussit à articuler d'une voix tremblante, ne regardant que North :

\- Jack… Jack ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, inspecteur. Encore moins à moi. Vous devez me croi…

\- Arrête ça, Ivan.

La voix de Jack avait claqué dans l'air, glacée. Il posa une de ses vestes sur le dos d'Hiccup qui en prit les pans pour cacher sa peau nue, se reposant inconsciemment sur Jack pour ne pas tomber. L'albinos passa un bras autour d'Hiccup, se positionnant derrière lui, comme il l'avait déjà fait la première fois qu'Ivan avait frappé chez eux, sentant le cœur du brun battre la chamade. Il affronta son père du regard ; la façon dont il regardait Hiccup lui donnait envie de lui arracher les yeux. De penser qu'il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, qu'il l'avait déjà touché, qu'il l'avait… Jack l'aurait frapper si Hiccup n'avait pas eu autant besoin de lui.

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent de laisser Jack av… Commença Ivan, sonnant toujours aussi innocent avant que l'inspecteur North ne grogne à ses collègues :

\- Hors de ce bâtiment, tout de suite.

Alors qu'il suivait les deux autres policiers, il jeta un regard noir au deux garçons :

\- Vous deux, retournez dans la chambre. N'en sortez plus.

Et il les laissa pantois. Hiccup ne bougeait pas, son dos contre le torse de Jack, les yeux fixés sur le dos d'Ivan. L'albinos souffla pour se calmer et se pencha pour passer son second bras par-dessus une épaule du brun, amenant leur joue l'une contre l'autre. Ils ne dirent rien. Finalement, Hiccup posa ses mains sur les bras de Jack en appuyant sa joue contre celle du garçon.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Ivan réussisse à faire croire que ce soit toi qui m…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, Hic, murmura Jack.

Comme l'albinos sentit qu'Hiccup n'était pas rassuré, il le retourna prudemment pour ne pas le faire tomber et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Même s'il faut me faire passer des tests pour prouver que je ne suis pas un dangereux sociopathe, je le ferai sans hésiter.

\- Ton père va essayer de le faire croire et il est influent et aimé il y aura des gens qui penseront que c'est toi le responsable de tes blessures et des miennes, souffla le brun. Qu'on fait ça pour de l'argent ou pour les entreprises. Qu'on ment.

\- Hiccup, contra doucement Jack. Ça va marcher, on va avoir un super avocat qui va nous défendre, un dossier en or et des preuves. On va gagner ce procès contre Ivan, ok ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux mais hocha quand même la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jack après qu'Hiccup se soit blotti dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je crois que… oui, ça va, chuchota le garçon. J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais le voir mais… tu étais là, alors je n'ai pas trop eu peur.

Jack grimaça, à la fois ému et anxieux. Il était content de savoir qu'Hiccup se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, mais il n'était pas sûr de mériter une telle confiance. La présence des policiers avait dû beaucoup aidée et il trouvait mignon qu'Hiccup ne le précise pas. Il le câlina un instant avant de se rappeler les paroles de l'inspecteur.

\- On devrait _vraiment_ essayer de glaner un peu de sommeil, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et si Ivan revient ? Demanda le brun en s'éloignant quand même, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Jack pour marcher, alors que celui-ci lui supportait la taille.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Ça serait hyper mauvais pour lui et son image.

Hiccup ne répondit rien. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé.

\- Ta jambe ? Lança l'albinos quand les deux garçons furent à nouveau assis, chacun sur un lit.

\- Ça fait moins mal que tout à l'heure. Je suppose que me concentrer sur autre chose à aider. Avec de la chance, j'arriverais à me rendormir vite.

Hiccup n'enleva pas la veste de Jack, l'attachant un peu en bas pour ne pas qu'elle le gêne dans son sommeil et rabaissant la capuche sur sa tête. Il se baissa pour attraper Toothless, échoué au sol. Il s'allongea, la peluche dans les bras, face à son ami qui l'imitait dans l'autre lit, à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, gardant son T-shirt et son pantalon.

\- Toujours pas décidé à enfiler un pyjama ? Plaisanta doucement Hiccup.

Jack sourit.

\- Je préfère être prêt.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Même si c'était dit sur un ton léger, l'esprit était là, comme si la menace planait toujours sur eux. Le brun ferma doucement les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Jack.

Jack le regarda un moment avant de répondre, sentant le sommeil venir à lui alors qu'il était éreinté :

\- Bonne nuit, Hic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Les garçons furent alertés par des coups frappés à la porte. Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut. Le regard de Jack tomba dans celui, encore groggy et interloqué, d'Hiccup. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les évènements des derniers jours lui revenaient en mémoire. Le brun se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur face à l'autre lit, le sweat de Jack ouvert sur le dessus laissant voir le haut de son torse et ses épaules où les ecchymoses s'étendaient encore plus sombres que la veille. Jack ne se redressa pas, couché sur le flanc, la tête tournée vers lui. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

Une voix filtra à travers la porte :

\- Messieurs Frost et Haddock, c'est l'inspecteur North. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous préparer. Je vous attends pour vous conduire au commissariat pour votre déposition.

L'homme ajouta après un temps :

\- Prenez votre temps. Et penser à appeler Charles Corona.

Ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner. Comme Jack le regardait toujours, Hiccup finit baisser un peu la tête. Il avisa sa peau et la couleur étranges de celle-ci et les plaies qu'avaient laissé les dents d'Ivan sur elle. Le garçon leva lentement sa main gauche pour l'amener à son épaule – il grimaça quand de douloureuses crampes s'emparèrent de tout son bras –, puis sa nuque, sentant les reliefs laissés par les blessures et se retint de grimacer en passant sur elles. Il laissa sa main retomber sur sa clavicule puis sur ses jambes. Il avait mal partout.

Ses yeux retournèrent dans leur contemplation des orbes bleues de Jack. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvre en déglutissant. Puis prit une grande inspiration pour expirer doucement. Après un temps infini, il lâcha le regard de Jack, qui ne bougeait toujours pas ni ne parlait, et se leva, attrapant son gros sac, sa prothèse et clopina jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Chaque mouvement était une réelle torture mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

L'albinos soupira en se mettant sur le dos, regardant longtemps le plafond. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais il était certain d'avoir vu une larme couler sur la joue d'Hiccup.

Il tourna la tête vers son sac. Il avait envie de fumer. Il en avait _besoin_. Mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser Hiccup tout seul. C'était à ça qu'allait ressembler sa vie pendant le temps du procès ? Dieu sait d'ailleurs combien de temps ça allait durer… Il aurait dû avoir des amis étudiants en droit, il aurait pu leur demander. Jack ricana devant la réflexion idiote. Pour une fois qu'il avait des amis, il n'allait pas non plus faire la fine bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Jack se tourna vers Hiccup, qui s'était rapidement lavé et habillé. Et sourit.

\- Ça serait pas mon pull ça ?

En effet, le brun portait son pull préféré – qu'il avait en fait en deux exemplaires, plus deux autres coloris, toujours dans les tons bleus, évidemment – un peu trop large pour lui, puisqu'il laissait voir beaucoup de ses marques comme le garçon ne portait pas de T-shirt en-dessous. Hiccup haussa les épaules en lui jetant le sweat dans lequel il avait dormit.

\- Il était dans mon armoire quand j'ai fait mon sac.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je te le lègue, juste que tu me l'as sournoisement piqué lors de notre dernière machine.

Hiccup fit mine de réfléchir puis se résigna :

\- Oui, j'ai sûrement fait ça, c'est vrai. En même temps, t'as qu'à ranger le linge une fois de temps en temps et j'arrêterai de te prendre des habits.

Jack se redressa, s'étirant puis secoua la tête. Il ignora la remarque.

\- Le vert ou le marron, ça te va beaucoup mieux que le bleu.

\- Merci Jean-Paul Gauthier, répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

\- Et pourquoi tu portes toujours tes lunettes quand on va au commissariat ? C'est pas censé être juste pour quand tu lis ou que tu regardes un écran ?

\- Ça me donne un air plus crédible, dit-il sincèrement. Dépêche-toi d'aller prendre une douche, l'inspecteur nous attend.

L'albinos s'exécuta docilement en emportant le sweat bleu qu'Hiccup lui avait lancé et son sac. Quand il ressortit, Hiccup, qui avait passé son écharpe verte autour de son cou, raccrochait son téléphone.

\- Zel dit que son père se met en route pour nous rejoindre, lui apprit-il en le voyant arriver. Elle nous souhaite bon courage.

Jack se contenta d'hocher la tête et il attrapa la main de l'autre pour sortir. L'inspecteur North les attendait un peu plus loin. Il les salua d'un geste vague et commença aussitôt à marcher en direction de la sortie. Le voyage se fit en silence, Jack et Hiccup parlant rarement, chacun trop perdu dans ses pensées pour discuter.

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, un homme les attendait. Il était plutôt grand et maigre et avait ce genre de moustache qui, selon Hiccup, donnait envie de faire confiance. Comme Alfred, le majordome de Batman : tout le monde aimait Alfred. Oui, _ce genre de moustache_. Jack sourit en voyant celui qu'il devina être le père adoptif de Rapunzel, connaissant très bien les pensées qui envahissait le cerveau de son ami.

L'inspecteur alla lui serrer la main, plutôt chaleureusement et l'homme lui répondit, avenant. Il s'avança ensuite vers les deux garçons et leur sourit en leur tendant une main.

\- Monsieur Frost et monsieur Haddock, je présume. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hiccup avec bienveillance. Enchanté.

\- Enchanté, répondit d'un ton confiant Jack.

L'homme lui plaisait. Il avait l'air altruiste et compétent. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Hiccup lança d'une voix plus réservé en se faisant violence pour aller serrer sa main, se mordillant aussitôt les lèvres :

\- De même.

Il retira vite sa main de celle de l'avocat pour la glisser dans celle de Jack, qui exerça une légère pression dessus en lui souriant gentiment.


	13. Chapter 13

Encore une long chapitre aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu emballé et j'avais pas le courage d'arrêter.

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre :)

Réponse à MayKeyna : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai dû user de tout mon talent (Google Traduction) pour te comprendre, haha. L'Argentine ? La classe de te compter parmi mes followers. Ravi que l'histoire te plaise, surtout la relation entre les deux garçons. C'est quand je lis des commentaires comme les tiens que je me motive pour écrire et continuer ce projet de fiction alors encore merci et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien aller au bout ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

* * *

Faire une déposition fut bien plus éprouvant que l'aurait imaginé Hiccup. Il savait qu'il allait devoir donner certains détails dont il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, vraiment pas devant Jack, ni devant son avocat, l'inspecteur North, deux agents de police et une caméra. Mais il avait dû _tout_ détailler et puis, le compte-rendu médical ne pouvant pas mentir, l'inspecteur North le confronta à toutes les remarques faites par les médecins. C'était logique et compréhensible ; ça n'en restait pas moins une torture supplémentaire.

Cela étant, il avait mis sa souffrance et sa honte de côté pour tenter d'être le plus précis possible : il fallait tout faire pour qu'Ivan soit rendu coupable. Durant son récit, il avait fait de très longues pauses, pour boire, pour réprimer ses larmes – il n'y était pas toujours arriver, pour ne pas croiser de regards. Il aurait littéralement voulu s'enterrer mais ne cessait de répéter qu'il parlait pour ne plus que ça arrive. Plus jamais.

Jack eut droit à peu de choses près au même exercice : son dossier médical à lui aussi fut passé au peigne fin et il eut l'impression de devoir expliquer et justifier chacune de ses cicatrices. Et il avait vraiment _beaucoup_ de cicatrices. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi Hiccup avait utilisé le mot « dégradant » pour désigner son examen par les médecins, parce qu'il ressentait plus ou moins la même chose maintenant.

Il du également parler de son père, de la relation qu'il avait avec eu et avait avec lui. Jack s'énerva un peu : il n'était pas psychologue et ne pouvait décemment dresser un portrait objectif d'Ivan, surtout après entendu Hiccup parler si longtemps de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille – un des policiers l'avait fait sortir à un certain moment parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Oui, il pensait que son père était un psychopathe obsédé et violent, mais non, ça n'était pas un jugement à porter dans une plainte officielle.

Ce fut interminable. Épuisant. Parfois, Charles – qui avait spécifiquement demandé aux garçons de l'appeler par son prénom – leur donnait certaines directives : répondre ou pas à une question, expliciter ou encore se taire. Jack et Hiccup le suivait aveuglément : ils avaient entièrement confiance en Rapunzel et savait que son père n'allait pas mal les conseiller.

L'interrogatoire se termina enfin ; on congédia les garçons, Charles Corona restant discuter de détails avec l'inspecteur North. L'un des policiers les conduit dans une des salles de repos, où il leur proposa de se reposer dans un des canapés ou de servir thé ou café à leur guise. Puis il les laissa seuls.

Jack s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard azuré d'Hiccup, qui faisait tout, lui, pour ne pas le regarder. Des choses avait été dites. Des choses qui ne pourraient être oublié et qui tournaient dans l'esprit de Jack, lui donnant la nausée. Son ami avait été obligé de donner beaucoup de détails sur l'agression d'hier matin. Certains, pas les pires, à vrai dire, avait complétement mis l'albinos hors de lui dans un mélange hideux de rage et de désespoir. Un en particulier.

Ivan avait eu des attentions.

Ça n'était rien comparé à tous ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour Jack, c'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Et visiblement, vu sa façon d'en parler, ça avait plus que bouleversé Hiccup. Des _attentions_. Des baisers délicats posés çà et là sur la peau du brun, des caresses dans les cheveux, sur la taille, des tendresses déplacées. C'était déjà ignoble d'imaginer Ivan forcer Hiccup, mais savoir qu'il l'avait câliné comme si c'était consentant était _monstrueux_. Jack en était venu à se demander si Ivan n'avait pas une réelle attirance pour le brun, et pas seulement sexuelle. Une attirance… amoureuse, même si c'était abject de le concevoir.

Au fond de lui, et il savait qu'il avait raison, Jack pensait que c'était ça qui avait le plus blessé Hiccup. Qui l'avait le plus dégouté, le plus brisé. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était persuadé que le garçon associait l'amour à ce genre d'horreur. Jack était inconscient la première fois qu'Ivan avait violé Hiccup ; il n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était réellement passé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il avait appris qu'Ivan avait déjà eu ce genre d'attentions ignobles. Comment, après ça, le brun aurait-il pu concevoir ce genre de petites affections autrement que comme une méprisable façon d'assujettir l'autre ? Une façon de lui montrer qu'on avait les pleins pouvoirs sur lui.

Jack se souvenait qu'il arrivait souvent à Jonathan d'en avoir pour le garçon, alors que l'inverse n'était jamais arrivé, en sa présence, du moins. Est-ce que, tout ce temps, Hiccup les avait… subies ? Mais alors… Jack lui en donnait toujours ! Des baisers sur le front, des caresses sur la joue ou dans les cheveux, des câlins. Est-ce que… pourquoi Hiccup ne le lui aurait pas dit s'il détestait ça, si ça l'embarrassait ou que ça lui faisait peur ? Il ne le lui avait jamais fait sentir non plus…

Jack se sentit soudain détestable.

L'albinos se rendit compte que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Hiccup en avait profité pour se servir une tasse de café et s'était allongé dans le canapé en face de lui, pelotonné contre un des gros oreillers, ses lunettes sur la table.

\- Hic ?

\- Jack, je… j'ai pas envie de parler maintenant, répondit faiblement l'autre en fixant d'un regard vide son mug brulant posé sur la table à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Hiccup, s'il-te-plait, regarde-moi.

En entendant la voix tremblante de Jack, Hiccup se décida à lever les yeux vers lui. Son ami avait une expression torturée et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le brun fronça les sourcils mais il ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il ne put plus supporter le regard de Jack et baissa le sien, se redressant doucement en position assise, en tailleur, gardant le coussin tout contre son torse. Il déglutit et finit par soupirer, se préparant à ce qui allait arriver, peu importe ce que ça allait être :

\- Quoi ?

Jack l'avait interpellé pour ça. Mais comment il allait tourner sa question ? Ça n'était pas approprié. Le sujet n'était pas approprié. En fait, sa vie entière était inappropriée depuis un moment déjà.

\- Est-ce que… t-tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'Ivan avait eu des… des gestes affectueux – Jack sentit les mots lui brûler la gorge – envers toi quand… quand c'est arrivé. J'aimerais… enfin, je… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit de ne pas avoir ce genre d'attentions pour toi si ça te rappelait Ivan ?

Il ajouta avant qu'Hiccup assimile sa phrase, parlant rapidement :

\- Enfin pas que depuis la première fois mais aussi depuis hier. J'ai pas arrêté de te prendre dans mes bras, de te câliner, de t…

\- Jack, le coupa le bun d'une voix sombre alors que l'albinos se triturait les mains, anxieux et troublé. C'est d…

\- Ne dis pas que c'est différent avec moi, interrompit l'autre. Ça ne l'est pas.

\- Ça l'est, reprit sèchement Hiccup.

\- Non, Hic, j…

\- Jack, tais-toi.

\- Je veux j…

Hiccup le coupa à nouveau et ses yeux vers brillèrent d'irritation lorsqu'il les planta dans ceux de son ami :

\- Jack. Quand Ivan venait en moi, il collait son corps au mien en me déposant des baisers aux endroits où il m'avait mordu au sang et me caressait tendrement en me soupirant qu'il aimait _me faire l'amour_. Quand il me forçait à le sucer, il venait m'embrasser avec tendresse et prenait mon visage entre ses mains pour me câliner en me disant que j'étais merveilleux. Quand je le suppliais d'arrêter, les rares fois où je n'étais pas bâillonné, il me prenait dans ses bras en disant que j'étais la _chose_ la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu, qu'il adorait me voir soumis à lui, répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Quand il finissait, il venait parfois sur mon ventre ou mon dos pour me nettoyer doucement avec un mouchoir, frottant ma peau pour la débarrasser du sperme et du sang qui restait. Quand il jouissait, il me murmurait qu'il _m'aimait_. Alors Jack, est-ce que tu as l'impression que tes attentions ressemblent aux siennes ? Est-ce que tu ne vois _vraiment_ aucune différence entre les deux ?

Jack avait inconsciemment arrêté de respirer avant même le début de la tirade qu'Hiccup avait déclamé d'un ton monocorde, ce qui avait empiré le poids de ses mots. A peine la première phrase prononcée, Jack avait eu envie de lui dire de se taire, mais il avait été complétement paralysé par les paroles et le visage impassible du brun, dont seul les yeux trahissaient la souffrance et la colère. Au début de la seconde phrase, l'albinos avait laissé un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres en amenant ses mains devant sa bouche dans une expression douloureuse et choquée.

Maintenant qu'Hiccup avait enfin fini de parler, Jack s'était penché en avant à tel point que sa tête touchait presque la table sur laquelle reposait le café de l'autre garçon, dont il sentait les yeux verts sur lui. Il ne retenait pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, ses mains cachant toujours son visage brûlant. Ses épaules se secouaient doucement à mesure qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre ça. Il n'avait pas voulu faire dire ces mots à Hiccup. Il n'avait pas voulu _savoir_ ça. Il n'avait pas pu supporter son discours plus tôt, lors de la déposition ; on l'avait accompagné à l'extérieur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, pendant un long moment, et aussi pour qu'Hiccup finisse sa description sans qu'il n'ait à l'écouter.

Sauf que là, il avait parfaitement tout entendu. Et dire qu'il en avait la nausée aurait été un euphémisme. Hiccup savait manier les mots, même dans de telles conditions, où Jack aurait préféré ne pas _imaginer_ les scènes décrites. Il sentit Hiccup se lever du canapé et marcher dans la pièce mais il n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête, sentant toujours sa gorge le brûler et ses yeux s'inonder de larmes, qui étaient autant de haine que de détresse. C'était… il se sentait si mal en ce moment qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre. Il ne _voulait_ pas qu'Ivan ait pu faire ça à Hiccup.

\- Jack…

La voix d'Hiccup, plus lointaine, s'était adoucie. L'interpellé laissa filtrer un grondement sourd et rauque alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses larmes, secouant vainement la tête. Il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Jack, je… je suis désolé.

Il savait qu'Hiccup avait essayé de le calmer mais au lieu de ça, l'entendre s'excuser _pour ça_ fit redoubler le malheur et la rage de l'albinos. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations puis finit par se passer les mains sur tout son visage pour arriver dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Il garda ses yeux fermés fortement pendant un moment. Il relevait la tête quand Hiccup parla à nouveau, appuyé sur le meuble, à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux toujours un peu brillants.

\- J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses ou que tu me câlines, parce que ça me rappelle que… ça me rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé vouloir mourir quand ça arrive. Parce que ça fait du bien de recevoir des attentions comme celles que tu me donnes. Ça me fait me sentir mieux, me sentir aimé et protégé. C'est pas difficile de ne pas faire l'amalgame entre ton affection et… et sa folie. Vous n'avez rien à voir, Jack. Même si des j'ai cette peur ridicule que la génétique te fasse devenir un psychopathe à l'image de ton père, je te connais. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. J'ai qu'à te regarder maintenant pour m'en souvenir.

Jack ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer son visage sillonné de larmes. Leurs yeux s'étaient à nouveau trouvé – Jack sentait que les siens étaient boursouflés – et il vit bien qu'Hiccup, derrière son air fatigué, était désolé de l'avoir fait pleurer.

\- Ça… réussit à articuler Jack d'une voix enrouée. T-tu promets que tu ne te f-forces pas ?

\- Jamais, Jack. Pas avec toi. Bien au contraire. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il hésita un instant avant de poser la question.

\- Tu t'es forcé avec Jonathan ? Il… il t'a forcé à quelque chose ?

L'albinos eut soudain envie de fracasser le crâne de l'ex petit-ami d'Hiccup avant même que celui-ci ne réponde. Rien que de l'imaginer toucher le garçon le rendait fou. Mais le brun secoua la tête :

\- Il ne m'a forcé à rien du tout. Je… je ne me sentais pas toujours à l'aise lors de certains contacts. Mais il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit ; j'avais mis les choses au clair dès le début.

Jack secoua la tête à son tour en entendant les paroles d'Hiccup ; il fallait qu'il réprime ce genre de colère subite. Ça n'aidait pas. Personne. Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau la tête, la reposant dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur la table.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça, Jack, mais j'avais besoin que tu comprennes la différence entre vous deux, s'excusa doucement Hiccup.

\- Je… je sais, Hic. Je sais. C'est plus dur pour toi que pour moi.

Il ajouta sans bouger :

\- Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là. Toujours.

Hiccup allait répondre mais Charles Corona entra dans la pièce. Jack renifla et s'essuya rapidement le visage et le nez, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance : il avait abandonné sa fierté depuis un moment déjà. Il se leva et vint se placer instinctivement à côté d'Hiccup.

L'homme ignora avec beaucoup de tact la tension qui électrifiait encore l'air de la pièce. Il les invita à aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil où était assis Jack quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Bien, messieurs, commença leur avocat. Nous avons là un dossier très complet, ce qui va nous faciliter la tâche. Le seul obstacle sera la défense d'Ivan Frost. Je sais d'avance qu'il ne lésinera pas sur les moyens et qu'il misera surement tout son votre état de santé, monsieur Frost. S…

\- Jackson et Hiccup, intervint l'albinos. Appelez-nous Jackson et Hiccup s'il-vous-plait.

Charles se contenta de lui sourire, toujours aussi bienveillant.

\- Si j'étais l'avocat de votre père, j'appuierai ma défense sur les évaluations psychologiques qui ont été faites sur vous lorsque vous étiez plus jeune, Jackson. Votre dossier médical est réellement la seule chose que pourront exploiter les avocats d'Ivan Frost. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous prévenir qu'il faudra probablement endurer des accusations visant à vous faire passer pour un marginal et je pèse mes mots. Pour ce qui est de vous, Hiccup, vous allez donner plus de fil à retordre, ce qui joue en notre faveur et qui m'embête un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas sur quoi ils vont vous attaquer ; j'aurais voulu préparer une défense solide mais je ne peux pas prévoir à l'avance leur défense à eux. Mais nous auront le temps d'en reparler. Pour l'instant, je vais travailler de mon côté, avec vous quand j'en aurais besoin, pendant que l'affaire remonte aux oreilles du juge. Oh, une chose également : êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir lier votre plainte à celle de Sarah Overland ?

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je l'ai déjà dit à l'inspecteur North, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce que dit ma mère soit vrai alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque de foutre en l'air notre dossier pour elle.

Il ajouta vite :

\- Désolé pour la formulation.

\- Pas de mal, sourit en retour Charles Corona. Sachez quand même que je vais prendre contact avec son avocat afin de voir si oui ou non, elle a des preuves que l'on pourrait utiliser. Si c'est bon pour vous, évidemment.

\- C'est vous le maître, intervint doucement Hiccup.

\- C'est ce que je répète tous le temps à Punzie mais elle n'est pas aussi réceptive, rit l'homme, faisant sourire les deux amis.

Il se passa un temps où l'avocat sembla réfléchir à certaines choses avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau :

\- En ce qui concerne votre logement, l'inspecteur North va vous attribuer un des appartements de la police prévus à cet effet. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici et des agents seront en surveillance non-stop devant ceux-ci. Vous n'avez rien à craindre lorsque vous êtes à l'intérieur. En revanche, on ne peut rien faire pour vous lorsque vous sortez, donc évitez le plus possible d'être seuls, passer par des rues fréquentées et évitez les rames de métro presque vides. Enfin, ce genre de choses.

Jack et Hiccup hochèrent la tête de concert. C'était logique. Cela dit, c'était les vacances et tous les deux étaient censés travailler. La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient été conduit à l'hôpital, les garçons avaient appelé leurs collègues respectifs pour échanger leur jour de congé afin d'avoir la journée pour porter la plainte et pour se reposer un peu, avant de repartir travailler. Du coup, ils travailleraient tous les deux jusqu'à samedi inclus.

Jack avait insisté plusieurs fois auprès d'Hiccup pour être sûr que celui-ci était à l'aise avec l'idée d'aller à la librairie dans son état ; ses poignets étaient encore vraiment moches et ses bras le lançaient. Sans compter les marques. Mais Hiccup avait été clair : il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas devenir paranoïaque. Ne passer ses journées à ressasser les évènements dans l'appartement. Jack avait compris ça, même s'il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser le brun s'éloigner de lui une seconde.

Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de sa pensée, Charles intervint :

\- Oh, l'inspecteur postera également des hommes devant vos lieux de travail respectifs et vos facultés, à la rentrée. Juste le temps que les choses se mettent en place.

\- Merci, Charles, répondit sincèrement Jack, qui avait l'impression que l'homme était _la_ solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Hiccup le remercia également. Finalement, l'avocat parti et les deux garçons furent emmené à leur appartement temporaire par l'inspecteur North, qui avait personnellement tenu à le faire. Dans la voiture, il leur expliqua :

\- Vous ne logerez ici que pendant quelques jours, deux semaines au maximum. C'est une simple précaution ; tant que l'affaire est inconnue du juge, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Avez-vous des affaires à aller chercher dans votre appartement ?

\- Non, nous avons pris le nécessaire, répondit Jack en montrant les sacs qu'ils avaient posé à côté d'eux.

\- Bien. Il y a déjà de quoi manger et des produits d'hygiène dans le logement mais il vous faudra surement acheter de nouvelles choses. Sentez-vous libre de changer l'agacement si vous le voulez. Et n'hésitez pas à contacter mes gars s'il y a quoi que soit : je vous ai laissé un portable avec le numéro d'urgence des agents qui seront de surveillance ainsi que le mien.

Il n'ajouta plus rien après cela, conduisant en silence. Alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà à destination, Hiccup demanda doucement :

\- Inspecteur, peut-on faire venir des amis ici ? Pour les tenir au courant de la situation avant que cela soit rendu public ?

Le géant fronça les sourcils en se garant puis en se retournant vers eux.

\- Vous pouvez toujours porter plainte de façon anonyme si vous le désirez mais il faut me prévenir maintenant.

\- Non, inspecteur, merci. Nous ne voulons pas… nous cacher. Je ne suis pas un fervent croyant de la notion d'anonymat de toutes façons.

L'inspecteur hocha simplement la tête en sortant de la voiture et en guidant les deux jeunes gens dans leur appartement de fortune. Hiccup s'était – Dieu sait pourquoi – attendu à un taudis. Mais, finalement, l'habitat ressemblait un peu au leur actuel. C'était lumineux et spacieux, pas autant que leur appartement à eux mais c'était déjà bien. Plus vétuste, aussi.

Nicholas North ne s'attarda pas : il leur fit très rapidement un tour des lieux et reparti travailler. Hiccup se dirigea au fond de l'appartement. Les deux chambres étaient éloignées de l'entrée et côtes à côtes, communiquant entre elles, ce qui était un soulagement ; on ne savait jamais. Savoir que Jack pourrait être en quelques secondes vers lui si besoin le rassurait un peu. La salle de bain était, elle, minuscule et simplement pourvu d'une douche ridicule, d'un lavabo et d'un meuble avec miroir. Bon, après tout, ça n'était qu'une salle de bain, donc ça n'était pas important.

Le brun choisit une chambre au hasard – celle de droite – et posa son sac sur le lit. Un lit simple. Voilà qui allait le changer. Et il allait détester ne pas avoir de place pour dormir. Il grogna pour la forme et entendit un petit rire clair, un poil moqueur, derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Jack, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

\- Tu grognes contre le lit ? Railla l'albinos.

\- La ferme, Frost, ronchonna Hiccup, même s'il sourit un peu en se faisant la réflexion que Jack le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Le garçon rit à nouveau puis reprit assez vite son sérieux :

\- J'ai pensé… on pourrait appeler les copains et Rapunzel, pour qu'il vienne manger ici. Comme ça, on leur dira.

Il était 10h. Hiccup réfléchit : ça leur laissait à peu près deux heures pour se préparer mentalement.

\- Zel peut venir maintenant ou ça te dérange ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, lui sourit tendrement Jack.

Hiccup eut soudain un élan d'affection pour son meilleur ami : il s'approcha et l'amena contre lui, enserrant son cou dans ses bras. Jack mit un instant avant de placer les siens autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va ? Murmura-t-il quand même, un peu inquiet.

\- Ça va, répondit Hiccup d'un souffle sur la peau lisse de son cou.

Aussi brusquement qu'il était venu l'enlacer, le brun se recula, plantant un baiser sur la joue pâle de Jack avant de se remettre à ranger ses habits dans la petite armoire de la chambre sous le regard attendri, un peu inquiet de l'autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Rapunzel ne mit pas longtemps à arriver après le coup de fil que lui passa Hiccup. Elle frappa à la porte en criant un petit « C'est Zel ! » mélodieux pour ne pas effrayer les garçons, qui se regardèrent en souriant devant la prévenance de la petite blonde. Hiccup lui ouvrit et elle faillit se jeter à son cou avant de se figer, n'étant pas sûre que le brun accepte le contact. Faisant un peu la moue, le garçon l'attira contre son torse en lui tapotant l'arrière du dos un peu maladroitement.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas d'autre signal pour lui rendre l'étreinte en se pendant à son cou. Jack regarda la scène, voyant Hiccup se crisper. Assez vite, le brun mit fin à l'embrassade et Rapunzel lui sourit, rayonnante. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac de voyage, en plus de son sac à main. Elle s'avança vers Jack, qui s'était levé pour se poster derrière eux et vint l'enlacer brièvement, ce qui surprit le garçon. La spontanéité de la blonde était tout bonnement merveilleuse. Rapunzel _était_ un rayon de soleil.

Elle virevolta vers le canapé ou elle s'assit, appelant Hiccup pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile et seul Jack vit sa mine chagrinée avant qu'il ne le remplace par un sourire en rejoignant son amie.

\- Je me suis dit que vous alliez surement vous ennuyer. Du coup, je vous ai apporté des films, des jeux de sociétés et des livres pour que vous passiez le temps.

\- Mais Zel, commença doucement Hiccup en la voyant déballer ses affaires, on n'est pas prisonniers ici, tu sais. On peut sortir. Et puis tu sais bien qu'on travaille, Jack et moi.

Ses mots firent se figer Rapunzel. Elle lança, abasourdie :

\- Vous allez vraiment aller travailler ? Avec ce taré dans la nature ? Mais ça va pas !

\- Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux, argumenta le brun. Pour nous changer les idées.

\- Mais… mais… c'est hyper dangereux, Hic…

L'air malheureux de la blonde serra le cœur des deux garçons. Hiccup répondit tendrement :

\- Rien ne nous arrivera ; il y aura des agents pour nous protéger, Zel. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

\- Mais Iva…

\- Rapunzel, ça ira, coupa Jack. Ton père ne nous aurait pas autorisé à travailler s'il pensait vraiment qu'Ivan allait tenter quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Rapunzel baissa la tête en grimaçant, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. Au bout d'un moment où Jack finit par trouver sa mimique presque drôle, elle dit d'un ton boudeur :

\- Mon père va avoir de mes nouvelles.

Finalement, ils racontèrent à Rapunzel certaines choses concernant les évènements de la veille, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Jack appela ses amis en leur donnant l'adresse, leur disant de venir pour 12h30, sans leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Rapunzel accepta l'invitation des garçons de rester avec eux. Elle semblait avoir le pouvoir incroyable sur Hiccup, qui s'étendait maintenant à Jack aussi, d'illuminer la vie. Il arriva aux deux amis d'oublier pendant quelques instants les quatre derniers jours. Les onze dernières années.

Jack l'avait adoré au premier regard et son cœur rata un ou deux battements quand elle éclata de son rire si sincère et étonnant en même temps qu'Hiccup riait doucement. Il pensa une fois à Anna, pour se déculpabiliser, sûrement ; il n'aurait jamais pu lui raconter tout ce que savait déjà Rapunzel. Son cœur se serra à peine quand il s'en fit la réflexion et, bien qu'il se sentit cruel d'avoir de telles pensées, il se dit qu'il avait mal jugé les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir pour Anna. De toute façon, elle était partie sans un regrets pourquoi se fatiguerait-il, lui, à en avoir pour elle ?

Midi sonna et bientôt, on frappa à nouveau à leur porte. Jack, assis par terre en face d'Hiccup et Rapunzel, eux dans le canapé alors qu'ils jouaient tous les trois au Dixit, prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever. Hiccup attrapa son poignet en l'empêchant de marcher plus loin ; il ne dit rien cependant, le fixant simplement, une expression soudain incertaine. Jack se pencha vers lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne, venant posant son front sur le sien puis un baiser sur son nez tandis que le brun fermait les yeux, se calmant. Il ne dit rien, les gestes valant plus que les mots, quand il alla ouvrir, souriant à son ami.

A peine cela fait, il se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et leva des yeux choqués vers ceux d'Aster.

\- Eh ! Mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ! S'offusqua l'albinos.

\- Mec, répondit le plus naturellement du monde le grand garçon en haussant les épaules, entrant tranquillement, ça fait depuis hier que je me ronge les sangs à votre propos.

Finalement, il se retourna :

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Aster attrapa le menton de Jack en fronçant les sourcils, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour exposer les marques d'étranglement toujours présentes. Jack fit un léger mouvement de tête pour se débarrasser de la main du garçon. Hiccup et Rapunzel se levèrent après avoir rangé les cartes et aussitôt qu'Aster regarda le premier, son visage s'illumina de colère. Le pull au large col que portait le brun laissait voir _beaucoup_ de stigmates équivoques. L'australien gronda férocement :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je dois tuer ?

Alors que Rapunzel souriait en répondant joyeusement un « Ah ça serait bien !», Jack secoua la tête en refermant enfin la porte.

\- Non, Bunny, pas dans l'immédiat.

Il ajouta avant que l'autre ne réponde :

\- On attend tout le monde. Je te présente Rapunzel, une amie d'Hic.

\- Est-ce que Bunny, c'est ton prénom ? Demanda, curieuse la blonde en le saluant de la main.

Aster avait toujours la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir – Hiccup se sentait un peu mal à l'aise vu que ses yeux étaient dirigés précisément vers lui – mais finit par relâcher un peu ses traits en se tournant vers la jeune femme :

\- Je m'appelle Aster. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bunny.

Il avait parlé vite pour en venir aux faits, reprenant d'un ton faussement détendu :

\- Qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Bunny, prévint Jack, tu n'auras personne à tuer. Et tu sauras en temps voulu.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de l'australien. Qui finit par dire, en enlevant sa veste :

\- Toute la clique arrive, ils sont passé prendre des pizzas.

A la notion de nourriture, Jack et Hiccup se firent la réflexion qu'ils mourraient de faim, ayant à peine grignoter quelque chose depuis lundi soir. Aster secoua la tête :

\- Putain, les filles vont grave flipper en voyant vos gueules et… ça. Et puis c'est quoi cet appart ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Aster, dit doucement Hiccup, on s'expliquera quand tout le monde sera là.

Le grand garçon prit une inspiration agacée mais n'ajouta rien. Hiccup reprit d'un ton amusé pour détendre l'atmosphère – et penser à autre chose :

\- Alors comme ça on couche avec mon ex ?

Aster prit une mine mortifiée en gronda un « Jackson », le fusillant du regard. L'albinos ne fit que hausser les épaules.

\- Attends, il a couché avec Jonathan ? Intervint Rapunzel en le détaillant. Mais c'est pas son genre du tout !

\- On était bourrés, grommela l'australien, puis plantant son regard vers Hiccup : je suis vraiment désolé, Hiccup, je n…

\- Aster, le coupa le brun, en levant un bras pour le rassurer – et exposer ses bandages au poignet, ce qui fit encore gronder le grand garçon – je m'en fiche. On a rompu ; il fait ce qu'il veut, vraiment. C'est franchement la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Le garçon grimaça quand même, un peu mal à l'aise mais comme le brun semblait sincère, il n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps puisqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Jack, juste à côté, ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec Eret qui plissait le sien :

\- Me dites pas que vous avez abandonné votre superbe appartement pour ce trou ?

\- Avance ! Ronchonna Astrid derrière lui.

Jack secoua la tête et les fit tous rentrer, le pauvre Sab chargé de porter les nombreux cartons de pizzas. Aster vint de suite le décharger pour les poser sur la table du salon. Tooth planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue de l'albinos qui sourit tendrement en retour tout en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Tout le monde, c'est Rapunzel, une amie d'Hiccup, commença-t-il avant que les questions ne fusent. Et ça c'est Tatiana – Tooth –, Sandy – Sab –, Astrid et Eret.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Anna ? Demanda Tatiana en penchant la tête, un peu inquiète.

\- Non, ell…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous deux ? Dit à son tour Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On mange avant, décida Hiccup d'un ton ferme qui surprit Jack mais qu'il comprit.

Aster grogna à nouveau : on lui avait promis des réponses. Tout le monde était là, et maintenant, ils devaient manger d'abord. On se fichait de lui. Sab n'osa rien dire mais avait une mine très inquiète. Tatiana intervint à nouveau, à toute allure :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? Vous vous êtes fait agressés ou quoi ? C'est le mec qui t'a tiré dessus, Jack ?

\- Après manger, Tooth, s'il-te-plait.

Lui et Hiccup se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de s'asseoir à table avec les autres. Rapunzel, comme à son habitude, fut fantastique : elle dévia la conversation en demandant ce que faisait tout un chacun, parlant beaucoup elle-même pour que l'attention ne soit pas concentrée sur les deux garçons. Une fois le repas fini, Hiccup se leva et quitta la pièce. Jack le suivit presqu'aussitôt. Personne n'avait manqué leur départ.

\- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aster à Rapunzel d'un ton sombre.

Celle-ci perdit son air jovial un instant. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont été agressé ? Dit Tatiana. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici ?

\- Ça n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit calmement la blonde. Mais soyez préparé à ce qui va suivre. Et tâcher de ne pas les juger. Ils auront besoin de support.

\- On leur donnera évidement, intervint pour la première fois Sab d'une voix claire.

Astrid et Eret hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord.

\- Rapunzel, dis-moi juste, reprit Aster, est-ce que la police à attraper le type qui leur a fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Ça n'est pas si simple, Bunny.

L'australien fronça les sourcils il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse souffrir ses amis. Le garçon avait grandi dans un orphelinat ; il avait toujours été considéré comme le frère des plus jeunes. Il était grand, costaud et bagarreur. Il avait un instinct protecteur très développé et ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur les brutes qui s'attaquaient aux autres sans raison. De très nombreuses fois, il s'était battu pour défendre ses petits frères et sœurs, pas toujours dans le cadre de l'orphelinat. Et Aster n'était pas le genre de garçon à retenir ses coups quand il savait qu'ils étaient mérités. S'il devait donner une leçon à l'homme qui avait osé s'attaquer à Jack et Hiccup, il y prendrait du plaisir. Il avait dans ses anciens amis certains gars qui pouvaient être encore plus dangereux que lui ; le genre qui n'hésitait pas à tuer.

Il soupira pour se calmer, se levant lui aussi, n'y tenant plus, rejetant les protestations de Rapunzel d'un revers de la main. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle s'était enfermé Jack et Hiccup. Et ouvrit sans attendre de réponses. Il trouva les deux garçons enlacés le faciès du brun était tordu de douleur, tandis que Jack semblait vouloir rester fort pour l'autre. Ils entendirent Aster entrer, mais mirent un moment à bouger. L'albinos se recula légèrement, gardant Hiccup contre lui pour poser son front sur le sien un instant, chacun fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

Aster se sentit à la fois attendri et confus ; ces deux-là agissaient comme des amants. Jack le lui aurait dit, non, si ça avait été le cas ? C'était ça, la base du mystère du changement d'appartement, de l'agression ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils simplement pas dit ? Jack ne l'assumait surement pas, vu qu'il avait été en couple pendant 3 mois avec Anna et qu'elle venait seulement de disparaitre. Mais quand même, Aster se sentirait bête d'avoir dit à Jack qu'Hiccup lui plaisait si ces deux-là étaient vraiment ensemble. Mais il était presque sûr que Jack le lui aurait dit si ça avait été le cas.

\- Bunny ?

Aster releva la tête vers Jack, maintenant à côté d'Hiccup, qui l'avait appelé doucement et se rendit compte que ça devait faire plusieurs fois qu'il l'interpellait. Il se recomposa une face impassible.

\- On vous attend.

Il allait partir mais ajouta d'un ton inquiet :

\- Ça va aller ?

Sa question allait plus vers Hiccup, qui semblait justement _ne pas_ bien aller mais les deux hochèrent la tête. Ils le suivirent pour rejoindre les autres, Aster reprenant sa place. Hiccup s'assit dans le canapé, face à la table où chacun déplaça sa chaise pour pouvoir le voir Jack se posa sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

\- Ok, souffla enfin l'albinos après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Hum… Rapunzel est déjà au courant de tout. On n'a pas changé d'appart : on va juste rester là pendant quelques temps parce qu'on a… on a engagé un procès contre mon père.

Plusieurs faces étonnées, choquées pour certains le regardèrent. Aster, qui était le seul à avoir déjà rencontré son père, demanda un peu confus :

\- A cause des entreprises ?

\- Attends, quelles entreprises ? S'étonna Eret et Astrid dit en même temps d'un ton idiot :

\- _Frost ?_ Mais… Jack !

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur mine ahurie à mesure qu'ils comprenaient.

\- Mais t'es riche mon pote ! S'écria-t-elle alors.

\- Aucun de vous n'a jamais fait le rapprochement ? Demanda doucement Sab.

Tooth se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils :

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Bah oui… enfin « Frost », c'est pas courant comme nom.

Eret réfléchit un moment avant de lancer :

\- Non mais oui, c'est pas f…

\- Jack, reprit Aster d'un ton sérieux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit le concerné. Et non, Astrid, je n'accepte pas d'argent qui vienne de lui ou des entreprises.

\- En même temps t'as pas l'air en bons termes avec lui si tu portes plainte, ajouta, toujours aussi pragmatique, Eret.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Questionna Tooth avec un gentil sourire.

\- Est-ce que lui qui vous a fait ça ? Intervint Aster en pointant les deux garçons. Parce que tu ne veux pas reprendre sa suite ?

Jack fit la grimace c'était compliqué.

\- Non plus, non. Enfin, … c'est… une très longue histoire.

Il se tourna vers Hiccup, un peu perdu :

\- Par… par où je commence ?

Le brun lui sourit tendrement :

\- Par le début, quand ta mère est partie ?

\- Oui, déclara l'albinos en hochant la tête. Oui. Bon, ma mère est partie quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle s'est tiré parce que, je l'ai appris récemment, elle menait un genre de double vie et qu'elle était enceinte de ma demi-sœur. Bref. A partir de là, mon père a… il est devenu violent. Il a commencé à me frapper. J'ai jamais rien dit parce que j'étais convaincu que c'était de ma faute. Sauf qu'il n'utilisait pas toujours ses poings ; quand il en est venu aux lames et aux cigarettes, c'est devenu de pire en pire. L'année de mes 13 ans, j'ai bien faillit y rester. Je… je suis allé chez Hiccup ; on était meilleurs amis depuis tout petits, d'ailleurs on n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis. Donc j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider. Il m'a sauvé la vie en m'emmenant à l'hôpital. Je…

Il se tourna vers Hiccup en faisant la moue. Le brun comprit et continua :

\- Son père a fait en sorte que les médecins croient que Jack était dépressif et qu'il avait essayait de se suicider. Que toutes ses vieilles blessures venaient d'automutilations. Il a passé presque un an à avoir chaque semaine un ou plusieurs rendez-vous avec des psys pour contrôler sa santé mentale et son père continuait de le battre.

\- Et tu continuais de venir m'aider, intervint Jack qui sourit doucement, de la tristesse dans le clair de ses yeux.

\- Et je continuais à venir le soigner chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, dans le dos de son père, sourit en retour Hiccup. Mais un jour, environ quatre ans après, Ivan nous a surpris. Il… il était furieux. Il a frappé Jack jusqu'il s'évanouisse sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Et… et il est passé à moi. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué ou si vous en avez déjà parlé entre vous, mais je suis amputé de la moitié de ma jambe gauche. C'est à cause d'Ivan. Il m'a passé à tabac à coups de batte de baseball et s'est tellement acharné que j'ai littéralement fini en miettes.

Hiccup baissa la tête ; trop de fois en trop peu de jour il reparlait de ce moment et c'était comme s'il sentait encore la douleur insupportable. Aucun de leurs amis ne parlait, attendant la suite. Jack laissa un instant à son ami avant de l'appeler doucement :

\- Hic ?

\- Je… ça va, je vais continuer, Jack, répondit d'une voix forte mais tremblante le brun en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne m'a pas _que_ frapper. Il…

C'était plus dur que devant l'inspecteur ou l'avocat. Beaucoup plus dur. Il essayait mais n'y arrivait pas et ne voulait pas que Jack le fasse pour lui.

Personne ne s'y attendait quand Tatiana prit la parole d'un ton monocorde :

\- Il t'a violé, n'est-ce pas ?

Hiccup fronça les sourcils et redressa vivement la tête vers la jeune femme haute en couleur. Leur regard se captèrent et il sut instantanément qu'elle _comprenait._

\- Qui était-ce ? Il demanda douloureusement.

Tooth répondit calmement :

\- Un collègue de ma mère, quand j'étais petite. Tout le monde le sait. Enfin, pas Jack ni toi – ni toi Rapunzel évidemment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Rapunzel, un peu inquiète alors que Jack grimaçait.

\- J'en ai parlé à mes parents parce que, même à 12 ans, j'avais compris que c'était mal. Le type a été arrêté et a fait de la prison.

\- Et maintenant, il est sorti ?

\- Aucune idée et je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est du passé.

Elle leur sourit puis, lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hiccup, elle le perdit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

Aucun des garçons n'avaient réagi, peu à l'aise avec le sujet. Étrangement, savoir qu'il n'était pas la seule victime de ce genre d'agressions facilita la tâche du brun d'en parler.

\- Jack a fini par se réveiller et le mettre KO. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital où on a fait croire à une agression de rue, sans jamais mentionner le viol. Jack est parti de chez lui et on a passé un an chez mon oncle, là où j'habitais, sans qu'Ivan ne nous cherche. On avait décidé de laisser le passé derrière nous et d'avancer. On avait bien trop peur pour parler. Quand on a été majeur, on a déménagé pour faire nos études. Et on a réaménagé ici pour les continuer.

\- Sauf qu'il est là. Ivan Frost a fait construire une firme ici, dit Eret.

\- Je l'ai croisé quand je buvais un café avec Jack, une fois, ajouta Aster.

\- Il vous a retrouvé ? C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda Astrid.

Jack reprit le récit :

\- On l'a revu la première fois en décembre, sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Je le voyais parfois mais l'évitais. Sauf que… ma mère, Sarah, a débarqué en ville ; elle voulait trouver un moyen de récupérer l'argent des entreprises. Comme elle savait qu'Ivan pouvait être violent, elle a misé sur le fait qu'il m'ait battu pendant mon enfance pour porter plainte et gagner un procès qui lui rapporterait gros. Ivan a été mis au courant que Sarah complotait contre lui. C'est lui qui a engagé quelqu'un pour me tirer dessus, pour me faire peur. Et puis il est venu une nuit à l'appartement. C'était la veille du départ d'Anna, vendredi. Il nous a menacé, m'a fait ça – Jack montra son bras et désigna son cou – et s'est tiré en nous faisant comprendre qu'on n'avait pas à porter plainte sinon il _reviendrait_ pour de vrai. On n'a su que le lendemain que c'était à cause de ma mère. Le dimanche, je l'ai rencontrée pour lui dire que je ne comptais rien dire du tout. Et cette folle a placé un micro dans la poche de ma veste ; elle a appris ce qu'Ivan nous avait fait à Hiccup et moi. Du coup, elle est allée porter plainte dans l'après-midi en nous citant. Mon père a su qu'elle savait.

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Puis déglutit avant de reprendre :

\- Je suis parti bosser hier matin. Et le midi, quand j'ai compris qu'Hiccup n'était pas venu travailler, je suis rentré. Et Ivan était là. Il m'a menacé avec un flingue en me prévenant que si on ne niait pas tout en bloc, si on ne prétendait pas que Sarah était folle, il… ferait pire.

\- Sauf qu'il avait déjà fait pire toute la matinée, continua Hiccup d'un filet de voix, sa tête baissée.

Le regard de leurs amis se posèrent sur Hiccup et sur les marques sur sa peau qui témoignaient en effet du cauchemar qu'il avait dû vivre la veille. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa rien dire. Ce fut Hiccup lui-même qui reprit la parole, fixant toujours le sol :

\- On a décidé de parler à la police. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici, on est placés sous protection pendant un moment, le temps que le procès se mette en place – il leva enfin le regard –. On était à l'hôpital hier quand tu as appelé, Aster. C'est le père de Raiponce qui est notre avocat dans l'affaire et il est sacrément doué. On compte bien faire enfermer Ivan Frost pour de bon. On… on voulait que vous soyez au courant parce que vu la notoriété du père de Jack, il est clair que quand ça va se savoir, on va faire la une des journaux. On préférait vous en parler nous-même.

Il se tut et à nouveau, personne ne parla. Jack et Hiccup se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en se souriant doucement : c'était fait. Rapunzel souriait elle aussi tendrement aux deux garçons. Aster avait serré ses poings et semblait sur le point de hurler ou de frapper. Sab et Tooth se tenaient la main, le garçon donnant du courage à la jeune femme, l'inverse étant juste également. Astrid grimaçait, les yeux brillants d'émotions tandis qu'Eret avait baissé la tête. Jack, les regardant un par un, finit par souffler :

\- On n'attend rien de vous, les copains, on voulait juste que vous le sachiez.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt Jack ? Demanda d'un ton accablé Aster.

\- Bunny, je t…

\- J'aurais pu aider, tu le sais bien, le coupa l'australien. J'aurais pu au moins appeler quelques potes et le menacer.

\- Bunny, reprit Jack plus fermement, c'est non. Surtout maintenant qu'on a lancé un procès contre lui. Ça ne ferait que l'aider.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui est Ivan Frost, ajouta d'une voix douce Hiccup. T'as pas idée de ce qui serait prêt à faire. On ne voulait – _veut –_ mêler personne à cette affaire. C'est notre problème.

\- Je… Bordel, j'aurais vraiment pu aider, souffla douloureusement le garçon.

\- Aster, il y a des dizaines de choses qu'on aurait pu faire pour éviter qu'hier matin n'arrive. Crois-moi, je les ai toutes décortiquées et chacune d'elle aurait eu une chance de marcher. On a essayé de faire profil bas et ça a échoué. Peut-être que tout ce qu'on aurait fait n'aurait rien changer au résultat final. Peut-être même que ce qu'on fait maintenant ne servira à rien et qu'Ivan va de nouveau nous tomber dessus. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ce qu'on _aurait_ pu faire et qu'on a pas fait, parce que tout ce qui est arrivé _est_ arrivé. Rien de ce qu'on pourra dire ou regretter d'avoir fait ou non n'y changera quoi que ce soit. On ne veut pas que vous vous sentiez coupable de n'avoir rien vu ou que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit pour nous venir en aide : soyez juste là pour Jack comme vous l'avez été depuis septembre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Jack sentit con cœur chauffer dans sa poitrine aux mots d'Hiccup mais se tut. Il se passa un moment avec que Tooth finit par dire d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- Pour toi aussi, Hiccup. On sera là pour vous deux.

Astrid et Eret hochèrent vivement la tête et Sab renifla.

\- J'en reviens pas… soupira Aster qui aurait voulu se trouver face à Ivan pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Comment vous avez fait pendant toutes ses années ?

Jack et Hiccup se regardèrent à nouveau, longtemps. Quand le brun détourna le regard, Jack tourna le sien vers ses amis en souriant un peu :

\- On était là l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout.

Il y eut encore un blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid demande doucement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec Anna, Jack ?

Jack eut un sourire triste en hochant la tête, évitant le regard de la blonde.

\- Elle aurait compris, tu sais, si tu le lui avais expliqué.

\- Je sais, répondit l'albinos d'une voix rauque. Mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire. Je ne veux pas paraitre sans cœur ou égoïste mais… je m'en fiche un peu maintenant qu'elle est partie. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est plus mes affaires.

Eret intervint avec qu'Astrid ne réplique :

\- Je comprends, mon pote. Mais les filles le vivent mal.

\- On la connait depuis toujours, Eret, le rabroua Tooth. C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète pour elle.

\- Mais elle n'a donné aucunes nouvelles depuis elle, elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour vous.

\- Elle a juste besoin de temps, dit à son tour Aster. Mais je comprends ce que Jack ressens. Moi aussi je lui en veux de s'être tiré comme une voleuse.

\- Elle avait de bonnes raisons, fit Astrid.

\- Peu importe, coupa Tatiana en voulant mettre fin au débat récurrent.

Le silence retomba, un peu gênant.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous ai arrivé vous méritez mieux, amena gentiment Sandy. Vraiment.

Les garçons sourirent faiblement.

\- Comment ça va se passer alors à partir de maintenant ? Interrogea Astrid.

\- Charles, notre avocat, va travailler sur notre défense et un juge va examiner les faits, répondit Jack. Les flics vont surement convoquer Ivan… enfin, je suppose.

Finalement, leurs amis posèrent beaucoup de questions mais Hiccup fut vite fatigué, son corps tout engourdi et une migraine pointant à l'horizon. Il s'éclipsa pour aller s'allonger devant le regard attentif de Jack, celui peiné des autres. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Tooth soupira :

\- J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a vécu hier…

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta quand il revit la scène où il avait trouvé le brun. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour la chasser.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il lui a fait, il finit par murmurer sombrement. De l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé.

Il expira puis posa ses coudes sur ses jambes pour que sa tête repose entre ses mains.

\- Mec ça va ? Demanda doucement Aster en tendant une main.

Jack n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses faiblesses. Mais Hiccup partit, il se sentait soudain vide et inutile. Il secoua la tête, sentant un sanglot lui serrer la gorge quand il luta pour le retenir. L'albinos releva la tête et planta ses yeux brillants de larmes dans ceux d'Aster. Il avait dans son expression un mélange de haine absolue et tourment insupportable. Il eut du mal à articuler :

\- Je veux le tuer, Aster. Je veux vraiment le tuer. Pas pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Pas pour m'avoir infligé tout ça – ce faisant, il remonta son pull, exposant sa peau recouverte de cicatrices et de brûlures, autant qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait des écailles ; les trois filles et Sab hoquetèrent en amenant leurs mains devant leur bouche et les deux autres garçons grimacèrent –. Je veux qu'il meurt pour ce qu'il osé faire, ce qu'il osé dire à Hiccup. Vous êtes à des kilomètres d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé hier matin et je suis sûr qu'il m'en cache encore. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point… Hiccup est fort pour avoir enduré tout ce qu'il enduré et arriver à sourire aujourd'hui. Je veux tuer mon père. Et je veux qu'il comprenne que je le fais pour Hiccup. Et bordel, j'ai envie qu'il souffre le martyr. Qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Qu'il souhaite mourir pour que la douleur stoppe. J'ai envie qu'il ressente tout ce que j'ai toujours ressentis quand il m'attaquait. J'ai envie qu'il ressente tout ce qu'Hiccup a ressenti hier. Je…

\- Jack… souffla prudemment Aster pour le calmer.

Le garçon serra des dents en baissant la tête pour éviter leur regard. Quand il la releva, sa rage s'était un peu dissipée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rapunzel, qui lui sourit comme pour l'encourager.

\- Mais ça ne serait toujours pas assez. Tout ce qu'on peut faire sans gâcher encore plus nos vies, c'est de l'envoyer en prison et de le rouler le plus dans la boue possible. Et c'est ce qu'on va essayer de faire.

\- Vous allez y arriver, Jackson, intervint d'une voix confiante Rapunzel. Mon père ne m'a rien dit parce qu'il n'a pas le droit mais je connais son air quand il tient une affaire qu'il peut gagner.

Jack lui sourit un peu en retour, le remerciant silencieusement. Il inspira pour ne plus que les larmes lui remplissent les yeux puis se reprit :

\- Merci d'être là, tous. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et je sais qu'Hiccup est content de vous savoir au courant, même si c'était pas facile.

\- On sait, Jack, déclara Tatiana. On aurait juste voulu faire plus.

\- Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous avez déjà beaucoup fait.

Jack fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

\- Dans l'ancienne ville où on était, on n'a jamais eu d'amis. Pendant trois ans, on s'est concentré sur nos études et nous-mêmes. On n'avait pas de thunes alors on bossait comme des dingues pour payer le loyer et les factures, c'était… c'était vraiment galère.

\- Je peux poser une question ? Intervint Astrid et continua aussitôt quand Jack hocha la tête : les parents d'Hiccup sont morts ?

\- Ils ont eu un accident de voiture quand Hic avait 12 ans. C'est son oncle qui l'a recueilli. C'est un bon gars mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un gamin, il était souvent à l'étranger, du coup Hiccup s'est élevé tout seul ; il a vite appris à être indépendant. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai fugué de chez mon père après… On a passé l'année entière reclus chez son oncle. Lui s'en fichait un peu, il n'était quasiment jamais là on ne lui a jamais rien demandé, surtout financièrement parlant. Au lycée, c'était horrible et les autres gosses étaient affreux avec nous, surtout avec Hiccup, à cause de sa prothèse et de son homosexualité. Finalement, après nos trois premières années d'études, on s'était fait des sacrées économies à force de travailler et on réussissait à tenir bon à la fac. Mais on ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres ; aucun de nous deux n'est doué pour les relations sociales et on essayait juste d'avancer. On a toujours été seuls, lui et moi. Ça nous convenait très bien. Sauf qu'on a compris qu'il fallait qu'on fasse des efforts si on voulait sortir la tête de l'eau. C'est pour a qu'on a encore démangé pour venir ici, pour recommencer à zéro. Et… et je suis vraiment content de vous avoir trouvé. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi agréable d'avoir des amis.

Tous sourirent devant la déclaration de Jack, malgré la tristesse de l'histoire. Sab demanda délicatement :

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit.

Jack sourit sincèrement en y repensant.

\- On avait 5 ans. Ma mère m'avait emmené au parc pour jouer parce qu'il neigeait et que j'adore la neige. Il y avait plusieurs gosses sur place, certains que je connaissais un peu de vue parce qu'ils étaient dans la même école que moi. Mais moi j'étais hyperactif et aucun des autres enfants ne m'appréciait vraiment. Il se lassait vite de moi. Alors j'ai commencé à jouer tout seul. Et puis j'ai remarqué un petit gars, tout chétif, avec un blouson vert beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il ressemblait à une tortue, à rentrer sa tête dans son cou quand les autres gamins passaient devant lui. Personne ne lui parlait ou ne jouait avec lui. J'étais curieux. Je me suis approché un peu ; il jouait avec deux figurines de dragons. Il avait l'air complétement absorbé dans un monde imaginaire. Alors j'ai fait une boule de neige et je lui ai jeté dessus – Jack rit en se souvenant – : il est tombé en arrière sous le coup de la surprise parce que j'étais une vraie petite brute. J'ai couru vers lui pour me répandre en excuse. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts comme si j'allais l'attaquer à nouveau. J'ai ri en remarquant la ressemblance avec la tortue avec laquelle je l'avais comparé plus tôt. Je lui ai tendu la main en lui souriant à pleines dents, lui donnant mon nom. Et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé, tout simplement. Après ça, on est devenu inséparables. Il était là quand ma mère est partie. Quand mon père a commencé à me battre ; même s'il n'était pas au courant, il était la raison pour laquelle je continuais à faire semblant que tout allait bien. J'étais là quand ses parents sont morts. Quand il a compris qu'il était gay. Il était là quand j'ai eu mon premier chagrin d'amour. J'étais là quand on l'emmerdait à cause de sa sexualité et il était là quand on me harcelait à cause de la notoriété de mon père ou de ma soi-disant tendance dépressive. On était dans notre petit monde à nous. Ça a été encore plus évident quand il a été au courant pour ma situation.

\- C'est mignon, sourit tendrement Rapunzel, à l'instar de tous les autres.

Jack le lui rendit ; ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rappelé de cette scène et elle lui réchauffa le cœur quand il se remémora la bouille d'Hiccup. Il resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la nuit n'allais pas tarder à tomber, déjà. Ce fut Eret qui le fit remarquer et aussitôt, Astrid déclara :

\- On va vous laisser.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ici ? Questionna vivement Aster. Que vous êtes bien protégés ?

\- L'inspecteur North nous l'a promis. Et on lui fait confiance.

Un peu rassuré, les jeunes gens, Rapunzel comprise, se levèrent et partirent, non sans leur recommander la prudence et en promettant de revenir bientôt. Une fois seul dans la pièce principale, Jack profita une minute du calme qui y régnait. Il finit par souffler puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hiccup n'avait pas fermé la porte qui liait les deux pièces, si bien que l'albinos put le voir, couché dans son lit, sa prothèse posée contre la table de nuit. Jack regarda un moment le visage paisible du garçon, sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement, souriant affectueusement, soulagé qu'il ait réussi à s'endormir. Avec un dernier regard pour Hiccup, le jeune homme se détourna, attrapant dans son sac son carnet, ses crayons, ses pinceaux et son aquarelle.

De retour au salon, il s'assit à la table débarrassée pour dessiner. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Hiccup, frais dans sa mémoire, lui donna envie de repeindre la scène. Au bout d'un moment, il perdit la notion du temps au fur à mesure que deux petits personnages apparaissaient sur le papier, deux jouets de dragons échoués entre eux, la neige les entourant et virevoltant autour d'eux. Jack prenait plaisir à détailler le visage du petit Hiccup, le constellant de tâches de rousseurs, créant des constellations en tout genre. Il passa longtemps à essayer de reproduire au mieux le camaïeu vert de ses yeux. Il était en train de peaufiner les détails des arbres derrière eux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Levant le regard, il avisa le brun, les yeux embués, une de ses mains grattant l'un d'eux. Il portait son short de pyjama et un T-shirt vert. Il poussa un soupir fatigué quand il avança paresseusement vers Jack, sa jambe prosthétique trainant derrière l'autre.

\- Salut Sleepyhead, souffla Jack.

\- Ils sont partis ? Demanda le brun d'une voix endormie, ignorant le surnom, se laissant mollement mais prudemment tomber dans le canapé.

\- Depuis un moment déjà, répondit doucement l'autre en reprenant son dessin.

Hiccup bailla en se roulant en boule, les yeux fermés.

\- C'était bien, de leur parler.

Jack hocha la tête, abandonnant soudainement la peinture de son souvenir pour croquer son ami qui se rendormait doucement, ses traits détendus. Le garçon se concentra, son regard naviguant entre son modèle et le croquis qui prenait peu à peu forme. Il commença à foncer les lignes et esquisser les ombres.

\- Jack ?

L'albinos lâcha un « Hn » mais, relevant la tête, il vit que son ami le regardait ; il était grillé.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dit simplement l'artiste en continuant comme si de rien n'était.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils d'une manière enfantine qui fit sourire Jack quand il remarqua la différence entre sa reproduction et le vrai Hiccup, qui n'avait plus du tout ce petit air groggy qu'il lui avait dessiné. Soupirant, le brun décida d'obéir docilement et referma les yeux, amenant une de ses mains contre son cou. Il entendait les crayons de Jack gratter le papier et il adorait ce bruit. Parfois, l'albinos claquait sa langue ou émettait un son satisfait.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit quand même par s'ennuyer, le sommeil le fuyant.

\- Jack ? Il répéta en ouvrant les yeux, mais sans bouger.

Le garçon ne dessinait plus, cela dit. Il le fixait simplement, faisant tourner son crayon de papier entre ses doigts. Il lui souriait tendrement, la tête légèrement penchée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda d'une voix douce Hiccup.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis attrapa son carnet pour tendre son croquis à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se redressa en position assise pour s'emparer du cahier. Il laissa une expression émue s'emparer de son visage il était magnifique. _Lui._ Il secoua un peu la tête :

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu réussis à rendre tout si beau et si simple.

Jack émit un petit rire et reprit son carnet. Il rangea tout son matériel et se leva. Mais il se stoppa avant de partir. Il hésita un instant puis retendit son carnet à Hiccup en l'ouvrant à la page précédant le croquis. Le brun le reprit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit la peinture de leur rencontre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière à lui donner une mine attendrie comme il se retenait de sourire à pleines dents.

\- Je l'adore, il dit alors faiblement. Petit Jack et petit Hiccup sont trop mignons.

En fait, voir la scène lui donnait envie de pleurer. Parce que eux avaient encore leurs deux parents respectifs et ceux-ci les aimaient et les choyaient. Parce que la seule préoccupation de ses enfants était de savoir avec qui ils allaient jouer. Parce qu'ils étaient heureux de s'être trouvé. Hiccup amena ses doigts caresser la peinture fraiche sur le visage du jeune Jack, que l'albinos avait représenté mort de rire tandis que sur le visage du brun se mêlait de l'étonnement et de l'amusement. C'était _tellement_ eux. Enfin, ça l'avait été, un temps. Il y a longtemps.

Il sentit une main délicate lui faire relever la tête et son regard tomba dans les orbes bleus de Jack qui lui souriait encore :

\- Eh, je ne l'ai pas fait pour te rendre triste.

\- Je… je sais, répondit Hiccup, ému. Ces petits gars me manquent sacrément.

Jack comprit. Evidemment, qu'il comprit. Il posa un petit baiser sur le nez d'Hiccup.

\- Peut-être qu'on les retrouva. Moi j'y crois.

Puis il s'éloigna, allant définitivement ranger ses affaires. Quand il revint, le brun s'était levé et avait ouvert le placard. Il le vit grimacer puis ouvrir le frigo. Et faire à nouveau la moue.

\- Des restes de pizzas, pour le repas, ça te va ?

Jack fut surprit : Hiccup aimait normalement bien manger. Pas qu'il était soucieux de sa ligne, mais il aimait la bonne bouffe. Qui ne donnait pas de cancer et des milliers de calories en une bouchée, c'était bien aussi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

\- Tu veux que je cuisine ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo et je ne veux pas que tu sortes, répondit du tac au tac le garçon.

Jack fit la moue à son tour en remarquant qu'il fuyait son regard.

\- Hic… On est en sécurité ici.

Le jeune homme le regarda enfin et baissa la tête.

\- Je sais, Jack. Je le sais vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas rester tout seul. S'il-te-plait.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Hiccup.

* * *

Oui, dans une autre vie, je serais probablement amoureux de Rapunzel ; je vous jure que j'essaye d'être objectif mais il y a certains personnages avec lesquels je ne peux juste pas (comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà remarqué avec Hiccup, Jack, Bunnymund,... oh. La liste est longue. et va s'agrandir dans les lointains chapitre à venir je seeeens !)


	14. Chapter 14

Dum dum dum. (Je vous tease)

* * *

Finalement, ils mangèrent tranquillement et regardèrent un des DVD's que Rapunzel leur avait amené. Ce fut exceptionnellement Jack qui choisit – Hiccup avait normalement la main mise mais il fut d'humeur généreuse – ; en grand enfant, il voulut regarder _Up!_ qui était un de ses dessins animés préféré. Cela ne gêna pas le brun, qui aimait aussi beaucoup le film d'animation.

Après cela, Hiccup disparut longtemps dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'occuper de ses diverses blessures, surtout de ses poignets. Jack insista pour l'aider mais il préféra s'en occuper lui-même. L'albinos n'en fut pas vexé puisqu'il comprit qu'Hiccup voulait simplement se montrer fort. Il faillit s'endormir sur le canapé le temps que l'autre sorte enfin.

\- Pire qu'une gonzesse, marmonna le plus vieux pour agacer son ami.

Il se reçût une serviette mouillée sur le visage et rit en l'enlevant pour découvrir Hiccup, en pyjama et les cheveux trempés, qui lui tirait la langue dans un geste d'une grande maturité. Il rit, suivant le brun et entra dans sa propre chambre, se mettant en boxer et T-shirt pour dormir. La porte entre les deux chambres n'était pas fermée et ça lui convenait. Il éteint sa lampe et s'allongea aussitôt, regardant du coin de l'œil Hiccup s'affairer dans la pièce adjacente. Finalement, la lumière de son côté finit par s'éteindre elle aussi et il entendit le garçon monter dans son lit.

Il se passa un moment où le silence prit sa place dans l'obscurité claire, due aux volets ouverts dans la chambre d'Hiccup qui laissaient filtrer divers éclairages. Jack ne fermait pas les yeux. Il pensait trop. N'avait pas envie de dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'empêchait de penser au sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac, où il savait qu'il y avait son paquet de cigarette presque plein. Il l'envisagea une seconde puis se résigna ; il n'allait pas fumer à l'intérieur, encore moins dans un appartement qui appartenait à la police.

Il souffla longuement, se mettant sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il repensa à la journée, plutôt satisfait de sa tournure. Mais la matinée prit le dessus et il repensa à toutes les horreurs qu'avait partagé Hiccup avec lui et il s'entendit presque gronder, les poins serrés par la colère. Il s'empressa de chasser les terribles pensées pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus léger. Le souvenir de leur rencontre. Les premiers jeux, les premiers repas partagés, les premiers fous rires et les premières disputes. La première fois qu'Hiccup lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il préférait les garçons, presque honteux. La première fois que lui-même avait couché avec une fille dans une soirée merdique d'adolescents bourrés qu'il avait fuit aussitôt pour se retrouver à jeter des cailloux à la fenêtre de son meilleur ami en pleine nuit. La première fois qu'Hiccup avait vu des marques sur sa peau.

Il avait toujours tout fait, tout vécu avec Hiccup. Faire un procès à son père ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Encore une fois, ils endureraient les choses ensemble, et Jack savait que ça serait alors plus facile à supporter. Tout était mieux quand Hiccup était là. _Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu réussis à rendre tout si beau et si simple._ C'était ce que lui avait demandé son meilleur ami. La raison était pourtant simple : c'était grâce à lui. Tout ce que Jack faisait de bien dans sa vie, il le devait à Hiccup. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait et il aimait penser cela, qu'Hiccup faisait de lui une meilleure personne.

Soudain, il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre. Hiccup était debout entre leurs deux chambres et le fixait, se tenant à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

\- Hic ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jack en se redressant sur ses avant-bras, inquiet.

Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal. Ou d'avoir peur, ce qui rassura un peu l'albinos. Hiccup le regardait simplement et sa bouche se tordit finalement en un rictus enfantin quand il demanda :

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent quand Hiccup n'attendit pas de réponse, grimpant dans son lit et à moitié sur lui, au vu de la largeur du matelas. Le brun se blotti contre son torse, Jack se mettant sur le flanc pour lui laisser de la place, acceptant l'intrusion. Hiccup entremêla leurs jambes, augmentant la promiscuité que leur offrait le lit une place. L'albinos fronça un instant les sourcils, s'inquiétant quand même un peu en rendant son étreinte au garçon. Cependant, il se tut, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment, posant un baiser dans les cheveux encore humides de son colocataire. Ils s'endormirent vite, Jack trouvant le sommeil en se concentrant sur la respiration et les battements de cœur d'Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le jour qui suivit celui-là fut le début d'une longue série. Les garçons se levèrent, déjeunèrent, se préparèrent puis partirent de l'appartement ensemble, malgré leurs horaires décalés. Hiccup restait au café avant d'aller à la librairie, rejoignant Jack pour manger avec lui, puis repartant travailler jusqu'à fermer la boutique, devant laquelle l'attendait son ami pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Le soir, parfois, un ou plusieurs de leurs amis venaient leur rendre visite ou même manger avec eux. Rapunzel ou Bunny étaient souvent avec eux. La nuit, les garçons dormaient ensemble, ayant décidé de coller leurs deux matelas à même le sol de la chambre d'Hiccup pour se faire l'illusion d'avoir un vrai lit double.

Le premier jour fut une vraie torture pour Hiccup, que tous les muscles faisaient encore souffrir. Mais jour après jour, la douleur se dissipa un peu, avec elle la peur constante et la paranoïa, et le samedi, ses ecchymoses avait rétrécies et s'étaient éclaircies, les traces de morsures avaient presque toutes disparues et seules les coupures sur ses poignets restaient encore vraiment visibles.

Jack aussi avait eu du mal, pas à cause d'une quelconque douleur, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort d'inquiétude pour Hiccup. Il avait envie d'appeler la librairie toutes les demi-heures pour être certain qu'il allait bien. Mais il se retenait, de peur de passer pour un cinglé.

Ils eurent des nouvelles de leur avocat deux ou trois fois, pour éclairer quelques points du dossier, ou pour qu'il leur fasse part des avancements. Le juge avait été mis au courant et Ivan Frost avait été convoqué pour le courant de la semaine prochaine. L'inspecteur North, tout comme Charles Corona, leur avait affirmé que rien ne filtrerait dans la presse avant qu'Ivan Frost ne soit officiellement informé par la police. Mais il savait déjà que Jack et Hiccup avait parlé puisqu'il était au courant pour l'ordonnance restrictive. D'où le fait que Jack était complétement ulcéré et qu'Hiccup ne dorme plus seul, cherchant constamment le contact physique avec son ami qui le lui donnait volontiers.

Le dimanche arriva enfin et fut le jour de repos dont les deux garçons rêvaient depuis mercredi. Ils laissèrent l'aube les réveiller, profitant des rayons de soleil qui s'invitaient dans la chambre. Jack soupira, ouvrant les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois. Il allait basculer sur le dos pour s'étirer quand il sentit un bras l'entourer et un corps se coller au sien avant de sentir la tête d'Hiccup se frotter contre le haut de son dos. Il sourit et posa sa main sur celle de son ami, pressant son bras contre son propre torse.

Il n'avait jamais le temps lorsque leur réveil sonnait pour se laisser aller à la paresse, mais depuis mercredi, Hiccup et lui prenaient toujours quelques minutes pour se câliner avant de se lever. La journée était toujours meilleure après un bon réveil. Là, aucun d'eux ne travaillaient et ils pouvaient pleinement en profiter. Jack n'allait pas s'alarmer pour un rien puisqu'il serait toute la journée avec Hiccup, s'assurant par là qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient bien.

Jack se défit un peu de la prise de l'autre pour se tourner face à lui. Le brun leva la tête pour planter son regard vert dans le bleu. Jack lui sourit tendrement, attendri comme d'habitude par la mine groggy d'Hiccup. Il vint poser son front contre le sien, prenant le garçon dans ses bras, qui se hissa un peu pour l'aider. Les deux refermèrent leurs yeux. Finalement, Hiccup se recula pour mieux se rapprocher et plonger sa tête dans le cou de l'albinos où il murmura :

\- Salut.

Jack rit devant le ton grognon de son meilleur ami.

\- Salut, il lui répondit en souriant encore plus en sentant Hiccup lui mordre gentiment la peau en représailles à sa moquerie.

\- On reste là toute la journée ?

\- C'est bon pour moi, accepta doucement le garçon.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça jusqu'à ce que Jack ait trop envie d'un café. Et de fumer. Il avait repris la cigarette, ayant lamentablement échoué dès le premier jour de travail à ne pas sortir dehors avec les collègues. Hiccup avait rit, l'ayant senti venir à des kilomètres – selon ses mots. Mais pour se lever, il fallait se débarrasser du brun.

\- Hic ?

La réponse fusa, ferme :

\- Non.

Jack rit à nouveau devant le début de bouderie d'Hiccup.

\- J'ai besoin de ma caféine, Hic.

\- Moi j'ai besoin de toi, répliqua l'autre.

\- Je vais me dessécher dans tes bras ; ça sera moche.

\- Je t'arroserai avec ma bouteille d'eau.

\- Je m'enfuirais si tu me lâches.

\- Je demanderai à Zel de m'aider.

\- Elle n'acceptera jamais.

\- Je la payerai.

\- Elle est déjà riche.

Hiccup, qui ne trouva rien à redire, geignit lamentablement un « reste » en dernier recours, ce qui attisa encore une fois le rire clair de Jack.

\- J'adore t'entendre rire, souffla alors Hiccup sur un tout autre ton qui fit chauffer le cœur de l'albinos.

Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux serra encore plus fort le corps contre lui.

\- Moi c'est toi que j'adore.

Hiccup redressa la tête, s'éloignant un peu et prit un air fat qui ne lui allait pas du tout, déclarant d'une voix snob :

\- Évidement, je le sais, Frost.

Hiccup avait cette capacité à très vite changer d'attitude – qui le faisant souvent passer pour un grave lunatique –, surtout lors de leurs petites joutes verbales ridicules et Jack aimait beaucoup le voir faire. Le brun le repoussa définitivement et se leva, maladroit comme à son habitude, pour enfiler sa prothèse et sortir de la pièce. Jack resta un instant allongé, détendant ses muscles. Il lâcha presque un soupir de plaisir quand il entendit la cafetière se mettre en marche.

\- Je veux t'épouser, Haddock ! Il cria à Hiccup en guise de remerciement.

\- Attends de gouter mon café avant, peut-être, répondit, incertain, l'autre.

Lorsque Jack rit à nouveau, il se fit la réflexion qu'il se sentait beaucoup trop bien pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Mais Hiccup avait ce pouvoir sur lui, et il croyait, il espérait, avoir le même sur le garçon. D'un bond gracieux, il se leva et, passant par sa chambre, il attrapa une cigarette et son briquet. Hiccup était assis sur le canapé et tapotait sur son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Il releva le regard vers Jack en grimaçant :

\- Demain on reprend les cours.

\- Ouep, répondit l'albinos, faisant bien sonner le "p", pas prêt à laisser quoi que ce soit lui gâcher sa journée.

\- J'ai pas envie… On va bientôt avec les partiels, en plus.

Jack se posait contre la fenêtre de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit pour ne pas enfumer l'appartement.

\- Dis-toi que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année ; on aura déjà fait la moitié de notre master. C'est passé vite, je trouve.

Hiccup sembla considérer la chose un instant. Jack en profita pour se servir une tasse de café chaud et frissonna de bonheur en le reniflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire après ? Finit par demander le plus jeune, faisant grimacer l'autre.

\- On avisera.

\- Comme toujours.

Contre le grès de Jack, la matinée ainsi que le midi furent donc réservé aux devoirs qu'ils leur restaient chacun à faire et aux révisions. Aux alentours de 14h, Jack n'en put plus.

\- Hic ?

\- Non, répondit vivement Hiccup qui sentait le coup fourré venir. Non. Non. Non, Jackson. J'ai encore plus de trucs à voir et à faire.

\- Mais je m'ennuie et ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas passé une journée rien que toi et moi.

Le fourbe : il le prenait par les sentiments. C'était bas. Hiccup fronça les sourcils, résistant à la tentation d'envoyer balader ses cahiers – oui, Hiccup Haddock était vieux jeu et écrivait ses cours sur des cahiers, avec des stylos. Aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un ordinateur.

\- T'as qu'à appeler Aster pour lui dire de venir, ça t'occupera.

\- Pourquoi Aster ?

La question soudaine, abrupte, fit relever la tête à Hiccup ; Jack le regardait, suspicieux.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes bien, dit de manière évidente le garçon en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Jack le sonda pendant quelques secondes. Hiccup vit son manège ; Jack était jaloux.

La raison lui échappait un peu, mais il était vraiment _jaloux_ , parce qu'il savait qu'Aster l'aimait bien et qu'il voulait savoir si lui l'aimait bien en retour. Hiccup se retint de sourire, sournoisement fier de provoquer ce genre d'effets plus qu'inhabituels chez l'albinos. Il affronta son regard sans ciller, sans lui donner le moindre indice sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne le montra pas, mais il adora ce moment.

En réalité, Aster lui plaisait aussi un peu. En même temps, il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux, un accent – à couper au couteau mais incroyablement – sexy et une personnalité très attachante et protectrice. Sauf qu'Hiccup était bien loin de vouloir s'engager à quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Le seul homme de sa vie pour le moment était Jack et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Même si ça restait agréable d'avoir capté l'attention d'un mec comme Bunny.

Jack renifla.

\- Oui mais non. Je veux rester avec toi.

D'humeur ronchonne, il traversa la cuisine pour se poster à côté d'Hiccup dans le canapé. Avant que le brun ne puisse parler ou réagir, Jack vira – plus ou moins avec délicatesse – les affaires de l'autre. Alors qu'Hiccup commençait à bougonner quelque chose, l'albinos se retourna vers lui et le fit tomber en arrière de façon à ce que son dos bute l'accoudoir, s'installant confortablement entre ses jambes, la tête reposée sur son torse, ses bras placés autour de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas écrasés.

\- Non, Jack… protesta doucement Hiccup. J'ai encore du travail. Je dois encore lire tout un chapi…

Jack se pencha sur le côté, ramassant le livre qui trainait parmi les cahiers pour le donner à Hiccup en marmonnant, déjà de retour dans sa position initiale :

\- Lis.

Hiccup grogna encore pour la forme mais ouvrait déjà l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques lignes, il tint le livre à une main tandis que l'autre caressa distraitement la tête de l'albinos, échangeant quand le bouquin devenait trop lourd. Il lut longtemps et peut-être que Jack s'endormit. Puis vint un moment où la position devint très inconfortable. L'albinos ne dormait surement pas ; il fallait vraiment qu'Hiccup bouge.

\- Jack.

Pas de réponse. Le garçon réessaya un peu plus fort.

\- Jack ?

\- Hn.

Peut-être qu'il s'était réellement assoupi, en fait.

\- Tu peux t'enlever ?

\- Non, baragouina Jack. Je suis trop bien.

Hiccup sortit son argument phare :

\- Ça commence à me faire mal d'être posé comme ça.

Aussitôt, le poids de Jack disparut de son torse comme il se relevait sur ses avant-bras pour lui faire face, la mine contrariée :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- T'avais l'air bien comme ça, je ne voulais pas te déranger, se défendit Hiccup en posant le livre au sol.

Ça n'était pas une réponse acceptable pour Jack qui se pencha encore plus vers lui, plantant son regard dur dans le sien.

\- Hiccup Haddock, que les choses soient claires entre nous : je te ferais toujours passer avant moi.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais il continua quand même, surtout pour que le brun ne réplique pas :

\- Tu passeras toujours avant moi, Hic, c'est comme ça. Même pour des petites choses comme celles-là. Ok ?

Jack vit qu'Hiccup hésita un instant mais il finit par rouler des yeux, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait compris. L'albinos le regarda longtemps avant de finalement se reculer pour se lever.

\- On fait quelque chose ? Lança joyeusement Jack et Hiccup finit par abdiquer devant l'enfant qu'était l'autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La journée avait été _géniale_. Hiccup s'était senti comme un gamin – Jack aussi mais c'était beaucoup plus habituel. Ils avaient cuisiné, joué à un jeu de société stupide – Hiccup avait triché, Jack en était sûr – et avaient dessinés ensemble. Hiccup dessinait rarement, parce qu'il n'était pas très doué mais, étant le meilleur ami de Jack, il avait eu droit à quelques cours personnalisés au fils des années qui avait fait de lui un apprenti dessinateur plutôt bon. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et parler ; chacun d'eux en avait besoin et pas un instant Hiccup ne regretta d'avoir abandonné ses devoirs.

Le soir, ils mangèrent des crêpes devant une émission. Après elle, ils regardèrent un film idiot qui passait à la télé, avachis l'un contre l'autre. Sournoisement, Jack repoussa Hiccup pour faire en sorte de s'allonger dans le canapé, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va, Frost, je ne te gêne pas ? Demanda sarcastiquement Hiccup, même s'il posait déjà sa main sur la taille pour le grattouiller à travers son T-shirt.

\- Ça va, merci, même si tu devrais t'engraisser un peu des cuisses, dit sincèrement Jack en ronronnant presque. Ça serait plus confortable.

Hiccup ronchonna un peu et jouant avec les cheveux blancs de son ami qui jacassa :

\- C'est quoi ce film ? Je comprends que dalle à ce qui se passe. Et c'est qui Barbara ? Elle était là depuis le début ? Est-ce que Thomas est mort ou pas ?

Hiccup rit.

\- Jack, tais-toi.

C'était vrai, cela dit : ce téléfilm était complétement con. En fait, Hiccup ne le regardait même pas. Il repensait à la journée. A ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière. Au procès qui était en marche. Il pensait à Jack, alors qu'il caressait tendrement sa joue et ses cheveux. Il agissait si différemment depuis quelques temps. C'en était presque troublant, parfois. Hiccup l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis gamin. Il s'était éloigné, était sorti avec quelques garçons mais Jack avait toujours eu une place plus importante que n'importe qui dans son cœur. Et il espérait, non, il _savait_ qu'il avait lui aussi une importance significative pour le jeune homme. La question était cependant : à quel point ?

Hiccup avait vu la façon dont Jack se comportait avec Rapunzel ; elle lui plaisait – et c'était normal. Et il savait que lui-même plaisait à Aster. Cela dit, et c'était surement dû à la situation actuelle, aucun d'eux n'avait fait de premier pas. Hiccup n'en aurait pas été surpris ou vexé si Jack avait tenté quelque chose auprès de Rapunzel. L'amour que le brun ressentait pour son meilleur ami avait toujours été à sens unique alors il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la jalousie ; il savait qu'il compterait pour l'albinos, même si celui-ci se mettait en couple.

Mais tout à l'heure, à la mention d'Aster… Hiccup se demanda si c'était bel et bien de la jalousie qu'il avait vu à travers le comportement de Jack. Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça pourrait dire qu'il le voyait comme plus ? Après toutes ses années ? Il semblait à Hiccup qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ de nouveau dans les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Jack pour lui, mais il n'était pas certain de bien saisir quoi. Ses propres sentiments avaient été un peu bouleversés par les évènements récents – il se sentait plus dans le besoin d'être auprès de Jack qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti –, alors pourquoi pas ceux de Jack ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Jack s'était tourné sur le dos, reposant toujours sur les genoux d'Hiccup et le regardait depuis un moment déjà. Le brun avait une mine concentrée et était complétement absorbé par ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas sentit quand l'albinos s'était déplacé. Hiccup baissa la tête, semblant réaliser sa présence. Il fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux de Jack quelques secondes, ramenant sa main caresser son visage pâle. Le plus vieux ne dit rien de plus ; quelque chose tourmentait Hiccup mais il voyait à son expression qu'il était encore en train d'y réfléchir, alors il se tut, attendant.

Doucement, sans quitter son regard, le brun se pencha en avant, sa main glissant sur la clavicule de l'autre. Alors que Jack pensait qu'Hiccup allait venir poser son nez contre son visage, son front sur le sien, dans ce qu'ils avaient transformé en habitude, il sentit ses lèvres chatouiller les siennes, puis l'embrasser chastement.

Hiccup se redressa un peu, fixant Jack qui avait froncé et haussé les sourcils dans une expression confuse. Il n'était pas fâché que le brun l'ait embrassé. Il était étonné : il savait qu'Hiccup l'avait aimé. L'aimait peut-être encore. Mais jamais il n'avait dit ou tenté quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il demanda d'une voix douce sans bouger.

Hiccup cligna des yeux et murmura :

\- J'en avais envie. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Jack secoua négativement la tête, son regard déviant sur les lèvres d'Hiccup. Le contact ne l'avait pas dérangé. En fait, il l'avait plutôt apprécié, comme si c'était logique entre eux deux. Il aimait Hiccup. Mais l'aimait-il de cette façon ? C'était difficile de répondre à cette question. Parce qu'il trouvait que le garçon étaient merveilleux, en tout point. Mais s'imaginer avoir des relations _physiques_ avec lui le dégoutait de lui-même. Jack ne pouvait pas concevoir faire quoi que ce soit avec le brun sachant que ça risquait de lui rappeler tous ce qu'Ivan lui avait fait endurer.

Le regard de Jack quitta les lèvres d'Hiccup pour rencontrer le sien. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais il se sentait si bien avec lui. Et depuis samedi dernier, il avait réalisé qu'une vie sans Hiccup n'était pas envisageable – même si ça faisait un moment qu'il s'en doutait. Que vivre sans l'avoir quotidiennement à ses côtés était hors de question. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, besoin de contacts entre eux. Besoin de se sentir utile et aimé. C'était bizarre, ce sentiment ; ça n'aurait pas tant dérangé Jack qu'Hiccup sorte avec quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre plus que lui. C'était égoïste, Jack en avait conscience. Mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Il aimait Hiccup, d'une façon qui était la sienne.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Jack, souffla Hiccup en voyant le doute dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Je voulais juste… j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu pourrais peut-être ressentir la même chose.

Hiccup et sa sincérité à toute épreuve ; Jack esquissa un sourire. Il essaya d'être aussi honnête que lui :

\- C'est le cas, Hic. C'est vraiment le cas. C'est juste compliqué.

Le brun hocha la tête :

\- Je le sais.

Une relation amoureuse _normale_ entre eux n'était pas concevable. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais quelque chose pourrait exister. Ça serait surement étrange et singulier, mais ça serait à eux. Jack l'envisagea pour la première fois. Non, c'était un mensonge ; pas la première fois. Il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, mais avait vite écarté l'idée : Hiccup méritait mieux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Jack avait senti qu'ils étaient exactement ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Et cette semaine le lui avait confirmé : il était ce dont Hiccup avait besoin. Savoir ça avait fait naitre en lui ce nouveau sentiment de bonheur en sachant qu'il pouvait faire celui de son ami, malgré leur passé commun. Hiccup avait senti lui aussi un changement de son côté, sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé.

Jack voulait sentir à nouveau les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Mais il ne serait jamais celui qui viendrait le chercher ; il ne voulait pas le forcer ou brusquer les choses. La main droite d'Hiccup vint caresser son front, repoussant quelques mèches. Jack fut soulagé de constater que, malgré la réalisation que leur relation prenait sûrement un autre tourment, il ne se sentit pas différent ou gêné. Comme si c'était naturel, une suite logique qui devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Hiccup sembla lire dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'il ne reprenait pas la parole, il se pencha, faisant de nouveau s'unir leurs lèvres. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux, soupirant presque. Cette fois, Jack l'embrassa lui aussi, très doux, sans le presser, sentant son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine en réponse à celui d'Hiccup, dont il entendait presque les battements saccadés. Il amena une main sur sa joue, puis plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, se retenant d'approfondir le baiser si fort que sa tête tournait.

Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de toucher Hiccup ces derniers temps qu'il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être assez près de lui, de ne pas avoir assez. Sa main gauche, coincée entre eux deux, vint agripper le T-shirt vert pour rapprocher le garçon de lui. A sa grande surprise, Hiccup prit les devants en sentant le geste. Sa langue vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche et Jack le lui donna sans hésiter, luttant pour ne pas grogner de plaisir. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais cela faisait _longtemps_ qu'il se demandait ce à quoi pourrait ressembler un baiser avec Hiccup. Il sentait les doigts fins du garçon caresser la courbe de sa mâchoire dans des gestes tendres qui contrastait un peu avec la passion du baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Ils durent pourtant se séparer, essoufflés, restant si proches que leur souffle chaud se mêlaient, rebondissant contre leur peau rougie. Jack sentait son cœur pulser contre sa tempe et à en croire la veine sur celle d'Hiccup, le brun était dans la même situation que lui. Leur main n'avait pas bougé, la droite de Jack perdue dans les cheveux auburn et la gauche d'Hiccup sur sa joue. Avoir partagé un tel moment leur fit bizarre à tous les deux. C'était à la fois prévisible et soudain. Hiccup finit par chuchoter, répétant les mêmes mots que plus tôt :

\- J'en avais envie. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, réussit à souffler Jack sur le même ton, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres pour sentir à nouveau le gout de celles d'Hiccup.

Il se sentit, de manière complétement inhabituelle et presque choquante, à la merci d'Hiccup. C'était surement dû à leur position et au fait qu'il ait décidé de totalement laisser les rênes au garçon, mais il adora le sentiment. Cette impression de force et de confiance qui émanait d'Hiccup, cette facette de lui que le brun montrait si peu et que Jack aurait aimé voir plus souvent.

\- Je vais être encore plus inquiet pour toi, maintenant, finit par dire l'albinos en ramenant sa main sur la joue du garçon.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Ça change vraiment quelque chose ?

Jack sourit à son tour, émettant un petit rire en secouant la tête :

\- Non, je suppose. Ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'avoir encore plus peur de te savoir loin de moi.

Hiccup, à son tour, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se retenant en vain de sourire encore plus devant le côté surprotecteur de Jack – qui était plus que bienvenu, cela dit.

\- Zel sera avec moi et je te rappelle qu'elle a déjà tué quelqu'un. Avec une poêle à frire. Les agents de police seront là eux aussi, devant l'université. Et je sais pertinemment que toi, tout comme Tatiana, Sandy, Astrid et Aster, tu seras là, pas loin de moi.

Jack fronça un peu les sourcils :

\- Depuis quand c'est toi l'optimiste de nous deux ?

\- Depuis que tu m'as fait croire qu'on peut gagner ce procès et qu'on peut vivre sans avoir peur d'Ivan.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de répondre et se baissa pour poser un baiser chaste sur sa bouche.

\- Le film stupide est fini et Barbara est morte, annonça sobrement Hiccup en repoussant doucement Jack pour se lever.

L'albinos se redressa, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir et regardant Hiccup débarrasser les assiettes pour les emmener dans l'évier. Il le fixait et bien que le brun sente ses yeux sur lui, il ne dit rien. Finalement, Hiccup se retourna, marchant vers Jack qui faisait un peu la moue, se plantant devant lui, baissant la tête pour le regarder. L'albinos s'inquiétait ; c'était marqué sur son visage. Hiccup soupira et prit sa main, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. L'autre ne disait rien.

Dans la pièce, le plus jeune se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son T-shirt, enlevant sa prothèse puis enfilant son short. D'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à Jack de l'imiter. Ce que son ami fit, pendant que lui-même s'allongeait sur les matelas. L'albinos, une fois en boxer, se coucha à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Hiccup vint se coller à lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude. Jack répondit à l'étreinte.

\- Hic ? Appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun redressa la tête, s'éloignant un peu pour le regarder, une mine interrogatrice.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Hiccup fronça les sourcils à la demande incongrue. Il savait pourquoi Jack le demandait mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il le cautionnait. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le garçon se retienne de ce genre d'initiative. Le contact ne le gênait pas et Jack le savait pertinemment – sinon, il ne l'aurait pas demandé. Bien au contraire. Il s'en doutait avant de l'avoir fait pour la première fois : avec Jack, c'était différent. Il avait besoin de le toucher, besoin de le sentir près de lui. Toute la semaine, ils s'étaient câliné et jamais Hiccup ne s'était senti mal à l'aise ou en panique quand Jack l'avait écrasé sous poids ou quand il lui avait touché sa peau nue. Imaginer ce genre d'interactions avec d'autres, en revanche, le dérangeait réellement. Mais avec Jack, _c'était différent_. Ça l'avait toujours été.

Hiccup se hissa jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se reculant avant que Jack ne puisse réagir :

\- Ne le demande pas. Si tu en a envie, fais-le.

A nouveau, il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement, caressant la peau rugueuse de son torse et de sa taille. Jack, rassuré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, prit son visage en coupe alors qu'il se redressait sur un coude pour approfondir le baiser. A l'instant où il sentit le torse d'Hiccup contre le sien, il se recula.

\- Je… je peux pas, Hiccup. J'y arriverai pas.

Le cœur de brun se serra quand il vit la peine se refléter dans le bleu des yeux de Jack, dont les bras retombèrent sur le côté.

\- Jack ?

Ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Ou bien il avait menti parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ? Mais alors pourquoi demander à l'embrasser si c'était juste de la comédie ?

\- Hic, j'ai… j'ai trop peur de mal faire. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te forcer ou t…

\- Jackson, le coupa Hiccup, à la fois inquiet mais soulagé que le problème ne vienne pas de manque de sentiments.

Il prit le visage de l'albinos en coupe, se redressant un peu, plantant son regard dans le sien d'un air déterminé.

\- Jack, tu ne me ferais _jamais_ de mal. Le seul fait que tu t'en préoccupe le prouve. Écoute-toi, regarde-toi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je te fais confiance à ce point. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me blesseras jamais, même involontairement.

\- Tu… tu m'as dit que je lui ressemblais, souffla Jack, misérable. Je ne veux pas te le rappeler.

\- Et tu ne le fais pas. Au contraire. C'est comme si… c'est comme si tu me guérissais de mes souvenirs. De mes cauchemars.

Jack s'abaissa jusqu'à poser son front contre la pommette d'Hiccup qui se sentit coupable de le voir se mettre dans un état pareil. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du corps de l'autre, laissant une de ses mains jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque alors que Jack prenait de grandes inspirations contre sa peau.

\- Promets, l'albinos murmura, son souffle faisant frissonner Hiccup. Promets-moi qu'à la moindre chose que je fais qui te déplait, te dérange, te mets mal à l'aise ou te fasse te sentir forcé, tu m'arrêtes. Tu me le dis, tu m'expliques.

Jack se redressa à nouveau pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre :

\- Promets-le moi.

Hiccup regarda un instant son ami avant de répondre, comme une évidence :

\- Je te le promets, Jack.

L'albinos soupira de soulagement, comme si la parole d'Hiccup était sacrée et qu'elle suffisait. Il se recoucha, à moitié sur Hiccup, posant sa tête contre son cou. Il souffla :

\- Je ne veux jamais te faire souffrir. Jamais.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, dit doucement le brun.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ça change quelque chose.

Comme Hiccup lâcha un « hein » un peu distant, le garçon s'expliqua :

\- Toi et moi, ensemble. Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si ça changeait vraiment quelque chose. J'ai mentis. Ça change vraiment quelque chose.

Hiccup ne demanda pas à voix haute. Il repoussa simplement Jack pour pouvoir le regarder, lui posant la question par le regard. L'albinos avait une expression qu'Hiccup n'arriva pas à définir. Il attendit que le plus vieux continue, contemplant les nuances intenses de bleu de ses yeux dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est nouveau pour moi, Hiccup tout ça. Pas parce que tu es un mec, mais parce que tu es toi, que tu es la personne qui a toujours pris le plus de place dans ma vie. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir faire évoluer notre relation parce que je l'aime comme elle est aujourd'hui, mais pourtant, je sens que j'ai envie, que j'ai besoin de plus. Je veux toujours _plus_ de toi. Pas dans un sens égoïste, malsain ou… mauvais. Juste, je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je ne peux pas me passer de toi à mes côtés. Que tu comprennes que je pourrais tout faire pour toi.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, faisant une petite grimace.

\- Jack, est-ce… est-ce que tu m'as embrassé en retour simplement parce que moi je le voulais ? Parce que tu pensais que j'allais t'en vouloir si tu ne le faisais pas ?

\- Non ! S'écria Jack, mortifié d'avoir été mal compris. Non, Hic, jamais de la vie. J'en avais envie. J'en ai encore envie maintenant. Mais… c'est que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne veux pas que les choses se dégradent entre nous. Je nous aime comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'amener de la gêne ou des disputes dans notre relation.

\- Mais… – Hiccup ne comprenait pas et voir Jack essayer en vain de le lui expliquer le chagrinait un peu – pourquoi le fait d'être ensemble de cette façon amènerait de la gêne ou des disputes ?

L'albinos grogna presque devant le manque de coopération de l'autre.

\- Hic, il va y avoir un moment où j'aurais… j'aurais envie de _plus_.

Jack ajouta très rapidement pour ne pas laisser planer de doutes :

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait. Je ne te presserai jamais. Mais… déjà maintenant, je… je voudrais effacer tes peurs, tes aprioris. J'ai envie, non, j'ai _besoin_ de te faire oublier tes cauchemars. Je veux les remplacer par des bons moments. Des moments où te sentes bien, en sécurité. Aimé.

\- Jack, interrompit doucement Hiccup. Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de sexe ?

Cette fois-ci, Jack geignit.

\- Pas que. Je parle de… je parle… d'amour.

 _Oh mon dieu._ C'était à la fois mignon et désarmant. Hiccup souffla, complément attendri :

\- Jackson Frost, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant.

Jack fit une moue attristée.

\- Ne te moques pas Hiccup… Je suis terrorisé. J'ai jamais autant voulu bien faire. J'ai pas de modèle sur lequel m'appuyer. Je sais pas comment faire pour te mériter de cette façon.

Hiccup en écarquilla presque les yeux : Jack était vraiment sincère.

\- Mais Jack, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pas une question de mérite ou… pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Si ça te torture à ce point, autant ne pas s'engager sur cette voie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes… que tu te sentes obligé à quoi que ce soit.

Jack grogna et s'assit, visiblement agacé de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il détourna un instant la tête, comme pour chercher ses mots. Le brun se redressa lui aussi et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Jack le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux :

\- Hiccup…

Le garçon lui sourit pour l'encourager à parler, posant une main sur sa joue contre laquelle l'albinos se blottit doucement, fermant pendant quelques secondes les yeux.

\- On va encore plus s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ça voudra dire que ça sera encore plus facile de souffrir. Déjà maintenant, avec les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi – et ça fait plus d'une semaine que ça évolue à vitesse grand V – … je _meurs_ d'inquiétude Hiccup. C'est pas juste des mots. J'arrive pas à me concentrer une seconde sur autre chose que toi, je ne dors plus, j'ai pas d'appétit, je ne peux sourire si ça n'est pas pour toi. Je vois Ivan partout, je suis mort de peur, mais pas pour moi. Je te revois… et je _meurs_.

Jack sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues mais continua en essayant de ne pas trop laisser sa voix trembler, sentant Hiccup s'affaisser peu à peu.

\- J'essaye pas de m'approprier ta douleur ou de la zapper mais je la ressens. Je la ressens vraiment à l'intérieur de moi et je ne la supporte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à, toi, la supporter.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux le temps de réprimer, en vain, un sanglot.

\- Hiccup, tu es tout pour moi. Tu es ma famille, mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Si tu deviens aussi la personne que j'aime, si tu deviens mon amant, j'aurais tout à perdre si je te perds toi. Je sais que… j'espère représenter tout ça pour toi aussi. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ça te fera souffrir. _Je_ te ferai souffrir. Je ne veux pas ça. Pour rien au monde.

Le brun, qui était lui aussi sur le point de pleurer mais qui se retenait courageusement, amena sa seconde main sur le torse de l'autre, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, souriant gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à perde de plus si on représente déjà tant l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'on s'aime ou non comme des amants ne pourra pas rajouter à la souffrance que je ressentirai si je te perdais parce que ça me tuerait déjà, même sans ce type d'amour-là. Et Jack… moi je... je t'ai toujours aimé de cette façon. Depuis des années.

Jack fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, ses larmes se tarissant doucement.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté quelque chose ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire tendre.

\- Parce que tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. Tu t'es toujours largement contenté de l'affection que je te donnais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Toi, Jack. Cette année, ces derniers mois, cette semaine. Tu as changé d'attitude avec moi. Pas en mal ou en bien. Tu es juste devenu plus affectif, venant toi-même chercher le contact, quémandant mes attentions. Ça fait des années que je suis prêt pour ça et ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière… m'a… enfin ça n'a pas changé ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai besoin de ce que tu me donnes. J'ai sentis que ça serait peut-être le moment de te le faire partager ce soir, comme tu agissais différemment.

Jack hocha la tête, sa joue se frottant à la main gauche d'Hiccup, sa peau le brulant là où son autre main le touchait.

\- Ça l'était Hiccup.

Le brun s'avança et posa son front sur le sien, essuyant tendrement le reste des larmes sur ses joues pâles.

\- On aura toujours à perdre. Mais on aussi beaucoup à gagner, qu'on sorte ensemble ou non.

Pour toute réponse, Jack plaça sa main droite sur la nuque du garçon pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser doux avant de se reculer en souriant.

\- Aster à vraiment plus intérêt à te tourner autour.

Hiccup rit presque ; Jack avait pris un ton badin, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait de la sincérité dans ses mots. Il chuchota à son tour :

\- Et toi t'as plus intérêt à regarder Zel comme si elle était la femme la plus merveilleuse sur Terre. Même si elle l'est.

\- Je me contenterai de l'homme le plus merveilleux sur Terre, alors.

 _Oh mon dieu_.

\- Tu es tellement guimauve, se moqua gentiment Hiccup en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Et tu adores ça, rétorqua Jack avec un de ses sourires arrogants – qui lui allait, malheureusement, beaucoup trop bien.

C'était vrai. Mais Hiccup ne l'avouerait pas. C'était inhabituel de voir Jack se comporter de cette façon avec lui, pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu faire pour séduire des filles. Être la cible de ce genre de flirt lui faisait plaisir autant que cela l'étonnait. Parce que, soyons honnête, Jack n'avait besoin de rien pour obtenir son amour ; il l'avait déjà. Alors qu'il agisse comme ça, sans prendre leur relation pour acquise, fit comprendre à Hiccup que l'albinos voulait vraiment bien faire les choses. Et ça le touchait.

Le brun se laissa lentement tomber sur le dos et Jack suivit le mouvement, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche pour ne pas écraser l'autre, restant à une distance raisonnable. Le regard d'Hiccup fut attiré par sa propre main qu'il avait toujours sur le torse du garçon et sous laquelle chaque cicatrice avait une histoire à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent un peu.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir les faire disparaitre, il chuchota sans croiser son regard.

Il sentit Jack se tendre comme il détourna la tête, murmurant faiblement :

\- Je suis désolé.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils ; il s'était mal exprimé. Et le fait que Jack s'excuse parce qu'il pensait que la vision le ragoutait lui pinça violemment le cœur.

\- Jack, je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais beau, même avec elles. Je te trouve magnifique. Je me contrefiche que ta peau soit marquée. Ce que j'aimerais changer, c'est les souvenirs, les douleurs, les peines qu'elles t'apportent. Je ne veux pas les faire disparaitre physiquement, je voudrais qu'elles disparaissent de ta tête. J'aimerais être capable de te faire t'aimer comme tu es.

Jack sourit piteusement en se penchant pour poser un petit baiser sur le nez du brun, sans rien dire. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, sa tête penchée vers Hiccup qui l'avait suivi des yeux. Il s'avança, caressant distraitement la joue parsemée de taches de rousseur, pour embrasser le brun. Assez vite, il se recula et sourit au garçon.

\- Bonne nuit, Hic.

Hiccup répondit à son sourire puis à son baiser.

\- Bonne nuit Jack.

* * *

Fluffly me.


	15. Chapter 15

Le réveil d'Hiccup qui sonna à 7h00 donna envie à Jack de fracasser son téléphone. Il était en train de faire un rêve génial. Où il était à la plage, avec Hiccup et tous leurs amis. Et il n'avait pas de cicatrices. Sa peau diaphane était sans défaut, lisse, presque brillante. Hiccup, entier, et lui ; ils étaient heureux. C'était un beau rêve. Et c'était fini.

L'albinos cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller. Il bailla largement quand il tourna enfin la tête vers le brun. Qui le regardait, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard vert sapin.

\- Salut, il lui sourit, approchant son visage près du sien.

Jack sourit en retour quand les événements de la veille revinrent dans son esprit. Il embrassa doucement Hiccup, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

\- Bien dormi ?

Hiccup hocha la tête contre lui, profitant de l'étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

\- Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, t'as pas cours avant 10h.

Jack secoua vivement la tête en se levant.

\- Hors de question que tu y ailles seul. Je t'accompagne.

Il ajouta alors qu'Hiccup allait répliquer :

\- Bunny traine toujours dans le café près de la fac le lundi matin, j'irai vers lui en attendant.

Hiccup, bien qu'il voulut insister, ne le fit pas. Il était bien content que Jack ne le laisse pas seul ; s'il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, ça n'était pas le cas dès qu'il était seul. Il attrapa la main que le garçon lui tendait pour se lever, restant accrocher à lui jusqu'à trouver son équilibre. Le sourire que lui lança Jack… était absolument irrésistible. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'Hiccup n'était pas certain de si c'était, ou non, fait exprès. Il le retint, posant une main sur sa nuque pour venir l'embrasser, ne pouvant se retenir lui aussi de sourire. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça. Vraiment.

Jack approfondit le baiser, s'assurant d'un regard qu'Hiccup allait bien, posant une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de l'autre pour l'amener doucement à lui. C'était bizarre et génial à la fois de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose ; l'albinos n'y était pas encore habitué, pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis toujours tout en ayant l'exaltation du début. Paradoxal. Il adorait ressentir ça. Parce qu'il oubliait tout le reste.

Hiccup se recula un peu, les lèvres et joues rougies, reprenant son souffle. Quand Jack le regarda, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu emporté. Mais le brun n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise ou apeuré. Juste… incroyablement sexy. Surpris ! Incroyablement _surpris_. Jack posa son front sur le sien pour se calmer un peu et arrêter de le fixer comme si il allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Tu vas finir en retard, Hic, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il frissonna presque en entendant Hiccup émettre un petit rire.

\- C'est toi qui me retiens, Jack.

Et c'était le cas, en effet. L'albinos rit à son tour en le lâchant. Ils se préparèrent assez vite et partirent ensemble. Une fois dehors, Hiccup pensa soudainement à une chose :

\- Au fait, on a eu aucune nouvelle de ta mère ou d'Emma.

Jack haussa les sourcils : il les avait complétement oubliées. Bon, sa mère, c'était pas très grave, puisque Jack considérait qu'elle avait une énorme part de responsabilité dans les évènements qui était arrivé depuis mars – à commencer par la balle qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Mais Emma… Emma était sa demi-sœur après tout. Et elle lui avait paru être le genre d'adolescente avec beaucoup de problèmes – mais n'était-ce pas propre aux adolescents ? Cela dit, elle avait clairement montré des stigmates d'automutilations. Était-il… un mauvais frère, de ne pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il répondit simplement. Je ne pense pas que Sarah ait retiré sa plainte mais elle a intérêt à avoir de vrais preuves si elle veut gagner quelque chose. Je ne veux pas m'en préoccuper je ne veux vraiment rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et Emma. Tu… tu crois que je devrais essayer de lui parler ?

\- J'en sais rien, Jack, dit sincèrement Hiccup. C'est… Mine de rien, c'est la seule personne de ta famille qui n'a pas l'air d'être un psychopathe. Quoi que je reste persuadé qu'elle a un trouble de la personnalité, sans mentionner ses scarifications et, visiblement, son obsessions pour des choses qui ne la regardent pas.

Hiccup se rendit compte de ses paroles et ajouta :

\- Ok, donc sûrement aussi une psychopathe. Mais une gentille psychopathe.

\- Peut-être que je la retrouverais un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Pas avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Jack se tourna vers son meilleur ami en souriant maladroitement :

\- J'aimerais bien la connaitre, ça a l'air d'être une chouette gosse. Quand le procès sera fini, ça sera peut-être l'occasion. Quand on sera libres.

\- Ça serait bien, sourit en retour le brun.

Les garçons continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la faculté. Jack accompagna Hiccup – malgré les protestations de celui-ci, « Je n'ai plus 8 ans, Jack » – jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Rapunzel était là et quand elle les vit, elle leur fit de grands signes. Elle vint vers eux et leur fit la bise, pas surprise de voir Jack ici. Hiccup enfila ses lunettes alors qu'elle discutait avec Jack. C'est exactement à ce moment qu'il se fit bousculer par un garçon. La brute lui avait taclé sa jambe droite, sachant très bien que la gauche, prosthétique, ne pourrait pas supporter à elle seule le poids du brun.

Hiccup tomba en arrière en grondant et aussitôt, Rapunzel cria en se campant devant le garçon :

\- Ça va pas Black ?!

\- Eh ! S'écria Jack, dépassé par la scène; qui était ce type et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Hiccup ?

\- Tu t'es déjà trouvé un nouveau copain Hiccy ? Encore plus bizarre que celui d'avant ; fait pour toi.

Hiccup se leva, remettant ses lunettes en place, s'époussetant. Il lança d'une voix sombre qui ne lui ressemblait pas, priant Jack – qui s'apprêtait déjà à sauter à la gorge de l'autre – d'un regard de ne rien faire :

\- Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder.

\- Oh… mauvaises vacances l'unijambiste ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? Demanda l'albinos d'un ton irrité, se retenant vraiment de balancer son poing dans la face du garçon.

\- Si t'es jaloux du fait que j'ai des copains, Black, trouves t'en un pour toi. Et si tu veux aussi devenir unijambiste, on peut arranger ça.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

Comme la brute se rapprochait d'Hiccup, Jack ne put s'empêcher de se mettre entre eux deux. Il ne dit rien, jetant juste un regard d'avertissement à l'autre. Celui-ci sourit méchamment, prêt à parler mais Rapunzel intervint d'une voix calme :

\- Ta pauvre mère n'aimerait pas te voir agir comme ça, _Philippe_.

Le garçon se figea en se tournant vers la petite blonde. Il sembla un instant complétement perdu mais se reprit, rageant :

\- C'est Pitch, pétasse.

\- Pas selon Hélène.

Philippe – visiblement – fronça encore plus les sourcils et fonça vers Rapunzel. Hiccup, plutôt habitué à ce genre d'interaction, réagit assez vite pour tirer Zel par le bras et faire un croche-patte à l'autre – avec une agilité que Jack ne lui soupçonnait pas – qui serait tombé s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé au mur en face.

\- Ne le refais pas si tu veux garder toutes les parties de ton corps, prévint sombrement Hiccup en tenant toujours la blonde contre lui.

Jack restait en retrait, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Est-ce que ça arrivait souvent ? Il savait qu'Hiccup et Rapunzel étaient un peu les outsiders de leur promo mais à ce point ? Au moins, il constata que l'un comme l'autre savaient se défendre. Ça le rassura. Et ça lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos : Hiccup était vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait.

\- Pas de bagarres dans les couloirs, messieurs, intervint le professeur qui arrivait vers eux, l'air nonchalant puis voyant Pitch : _Encore_ vous, évidement.

Il roula des yeux et pointa l'intérieur de la salle du doigt dans un ordre silencieux avant de s'y engouffrer lui-même. Hiccup sourit à Jack en lui soufflant un « à tout à l'heure » avec de rentrer dans la pièce avec Rapunzel qui surveillait Pitch Black. L'albinos hocha la tête en direction du brun et, dès qu'il disparut, il voulut attraper la brute et lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais le regard qui lui avait lancé Hiccup plus tôt avait été plus qu'explicite ; il ne voulait pas que Jack s'en mêle.

D'abord inquiet, Jack avait vite compris qu'Hiccup ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ce Philippe. Il voulait se défendre lui-même et Jack était certain qu'il en était capable. Alors il ne fit rien, partant simplement ; il faisait parfaitement confiance à Hiccup et en son jugement.

Dans la salle de cours, Hiccup et Rapunzel s'assirent en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Philippe ? Demanda le brun, curieux de la façon dont avait tourné l'interaction.

Zel lui lança un immense sourire :

\- C'est son vrai prénom ; le type l'a fait changer quand il a eu 18 ans pour s'appeler Pitch.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Hélène, c'est sa mère. Elle est dans la maison de retraite à laquelle je travaille. J'avais jamais fait le rapprochement mais samedi, elle m'a montré des photos de son fils. Et j'ai compris que le Philippe avec lequel elle me bassine sans arrêt, eh bien c'est Black. Je sais teeeellement de choses gênante sur lui, t'as pas idée.

\- Du génie à l'état pur, dit Hiccup en riant. Même si je trouve ça moche de s'attaquer aux mamans. On aurait su ça plus tôt, on aurait pu se marrer, tu crois pas ?

\- J'aurais dû avoir plus de courage et parler plus souvent avec elle, rit à son tour Rapunzel. Cela dit, il nous reste encore une année à faire après celle-là, si Philippe passe en M2.

Ils sortirent leurs affaires et le professeur commença à parler. Rapunzel l'ignora et dit doucement :

\- Bon, ça va toi ? Quand est-ce qu'Ivan doit aller au commissariat déjà ?

\- En milieu-fin de semaine, je crois, répondit sur le même ton Hiccup. Mais ça va. On est plutôt confiants.

\- N'en soyez pas moins prudents, cela dit. On ne sait jamais, avec un taré pareil.

\- Ton pragmatisme m'étonnera toujours Zel, répliqua un peu sarcastiquement Hiccup. Mais t'inquiètes pas, on fait attention. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il ne tentera rien.

\- Comment tu peux l'affirmer ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- A l'heure actuelle, il a une chance de gagner le procès. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit, c'est fini pour lui. Qu'on le prenne sur le fait ou non. Ca serait prendre trop de risques.

Rapunzel fit la grimace.

\- Justement, s'il a peur de tout perdre – son argent, son image, les entreprises –, il ne serait pas prêt à… en finir avec vous ?

\- Je ne…

Hiccup prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler :

\- J'y ai pensé, en fait. Il pourrait tuer Jack mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas me tuer moi.

\- Tu… tu crois que…

Hiccup la coupa, parlant lentement :

\- Je pense qu'Ivan… _éprouve_ vraiment des sentiments pour moi. A sa façon, qu'il croit peut-être être normale. Je sais pas si c'est juste physique, mais je suis presque certain qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Même si je préférai, plutôt que de lui servir de jouet sexuel jusqu'à ma mort. Il… il me l'a dit, en fait. Il m'a dit qu'il _m'aimait_. Plusieurs fois.

\- Oh…, lança Rapunzel avec une moue un peu dégoutée et un frisson. C'est vraiment… malsain.

Hiccup acquiesça vivement. Ils écoutèrent leur professeur pendant quelques minutes avant que Zel ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu sais, Hic, je trouve ça bien que tu en parles.

A nouveau, Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- Ça m'aide vraiment. La première fois, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et c'était affreux. Là, j'en ai parlé, à toi et aux autres, aux flics, aux médecins, à ton père. Et ça m'a vraiment aidé à prendre conscience que… que c'était pas ma faute. Que j'avais pas à me sentir coupable ou… Il y a toujours la honte qui est là, mais au moins, j'ai compris que le monstre dans l'histoire, c'était Ivan. Ça sonne mal quand je le dis mais… mais ça représente beaucoup.

Rapunzel lui sourit en prenant sa main ; Hiccup se crispa une seconde avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Je suis contente que tu ne traverses pas ça tout seul, Hic.

Hiccup lui sourit sincèrement quand il répondit :

\- J'ai jamais été tout seul.

Ils se remirent à écouter le cours. Hiccup commençait à vraiment s'y intéresser quand Zel déclara d'un ton neutre :

\- John a demandé de tes nouvelles.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils, peu sûr de ce que ça lui faisait ressentir.

\- Oh… tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai un peu menti. J'ai dit que ça avait été difficile la première semaine après votre rupture mais que tu t'étais vite fait une raison et que maintenant, ça allait beaucoup mieux. J'ai justifié mes propos en lui disant qu'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec Aster ne t'avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Hiccup fit une petite moue :

\- Un peu vrai mais pas sympa.

\- Oui bah… j'avais pas très envie d'essayer de bidouiller un mensonge alors que je connais très bien la vérité mais que je ne la lui dirais pas.

Hiccup baissa la tête avant de demander :

\- Il s'en veut ? De m'avoir quitté ?

\- Je crois que oui, murmura Rapunzel avant de se reprendre : je _sais_ que oui. Il t'a quitté parce qu'il était en manque et qu'il ne voulait pas te tromper. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Enfin, si on veut. Ça dépend du point de vue. Oh, et aussi à cause de Jack, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

\- Zel, je savais déjà qu'il était en manque, ronchonna un peu le brun. Je suis légèrement haptophobe, pas stupide.

Il ajouta sarcastiquement :

\- Pour ta gouverne, je secrète moi-même de la testostérone de temps à autre.

\- Chouette. _Ew,_ mais chouette, Hiccup. Je suis contente de savoir que tu peux ba…

\- Zel, le coupa le garçon en haussant les sourcils devant tant de grossièreté.

\- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment la blonde et continuant plus sérieusement : c'est quand même une bonne chose que le sexe ne soit pas si tabou, tu crois pas ?

\- En fait, ça l'est un peu, Zel. Bizarrement pas avec toi.

\- Ou Jack.

\- C'est vraiment différent, répondit du tac-au-tac le garçon.

\- Évidement, fit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

Hiccup ne fit aucun commentaire sur la mimique.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux qu'en début de semaine, Hiccup, souffla gentiment Rapunzel après un silence. Ça fait plaisir.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement. Il se sentait mieux. Il savait que c'était en grande partie grâce à Jack, mais leurs amis y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. Bon sang, il fallait qu'ils gagnent ce procès ; dès qu'Ivan serait en prison, tout ira tellement… bien. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il dit doucement :

\- Je vais bien. Je crois que je vais vraiment bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack, dès qu'il eut quitté le bâtiment de psychologie, se dirigea vers le _Mad_ , le pub irlandais à côté du campus. Comme il l'espérait, il y trouva Bunny, qui avait étalé pas mal de paperasse sur une table : il bossait sur sa thèse. Jack sourit en le voyant grignoter le bout de son stylo ; il y avait surement des raisons pour lesquelles on l'appelait « Bunny » et il était certain que le mâchouillage intensif de crayons en faisait partie. Il faudrait qu'il demande quand même l'origine du surnom, un jour.

Aster leva la tête et fit un petit signe à une serveuse tout à fait charmante, un peu excentrique avec sa grosse touffe de cheveux roux frisés. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu ; pourtant il venait souvent ici voir Aster le lundi matin. Elle sourit à Aster et vint revers lui quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse de café. Jack, qui s'était rapproché, l'entendit dire quand elle posa une main sur l'épaule du grand garçon :

\- Tiens, mon lapin. Dis-moi s'il te faut autre chose.

\- Merci Merry.

L'albinos sourit devant l'affection évidente que son ami éprouvait pour la jeune femme qui repartait derrière le bar. Comme Bunny avait levé le regard, il le vit :

\- Eh, salut Jack. Comment tu vas ? Hiccup est en cours ?

Jack s'assit en face de lui en lui serrant la main qu'il tendait.

\- Salut Bunny. Ça va, je viens de l'accompagner.

\- Tu commences à 10h c'est ça ?

\- Tu m'espionnes ? Ria l'albinos.

Bunny l'imita.

\- Une semaine de vacances ne m'a pas fait oublier ton emploi du temps, mec.

\- Salut, je te sers quelque chose ?

Jack se tourna vers la rousse qu'il avait vu plus tôt et qui lui souriait malicieusement. Elle n'était pas nouvelle ici ; bizarre qu'il ne l'a jamais vu avant.

\- Jack, je te présente Mérida. Merry, c'est Jackson.

\- Je m'en serais douté, vu les cheveux, sourit la jeune femme. Enchantée Jackson.

\- Jack, corrigea le garçon avec un sourire.

Et il demanda aussitôt à Aster en haussant les sourcils :

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Évidement, elle connait toute ma vie, dit comme une évidence l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Mérida.

\- Je viens ici assez souvent les lundis matins et je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, lança sur le ton de la conversation Jack.

\- Je ne travaille jamais le lundi, je remplace un collègue aujourd'hui.

\- Comment vous vous connaissez, vous deux ?

\- On s'est rencontré il y a longtemps. J'ai suivi pendant un petit temps les mêmes études que lui avant de laisser tomber, dit la jeune femme et Aster continua :

\- Et on vit ensemble.

Jack ne fut pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Vous êtes en collocation ?

Mérida émit un petit rire.

\- On habite dans une maison du centre-ville. On est plusieurs à y vivre.

\- C'est des anciens du foyer, lui apprit Aster en souriant. Sauf pour Mavis, que Mérida a ramenée un soir et qui depuis n'est plus repartie.

\- Je savais pas que t'habitais dans une vraie baraque, s'étonna Jack. Vous êtes combien ?

Mérida fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir et Bunny se mit à énumérer :

\- Mérida et Mavis, moi, Jim, Flynn, Ania et Dim, Tadashi et Hiro. Oh et le petit Jamie qui nous a rejoint cette année. Donc ça fait dix.

\- Wow… il y assez de chambres pour vous tous ? La maison doit être énorme !

\- On s'arrange pour les chambres : on a vécu toute notre enfance dans un foyer alors si on doit dormir à deux dans une chambre, ça ne nous tue pas, lui dit gentiment Mérida. Mais en ce moment, chacun à la sienne !

\- Mouais, lança Bunny avec une expression équivoque. Elle a sorti le même baratin à Mavis juste pour la mettre dans son lit.

Et il ajouta d'un ton presque impressionné :

\- Ça a complétement marché puisqu'elle vit avec nous depuis 4 ans.

\- C'est chouette, sourit Jack, attendri. Pourquoi tu ne les as jamais ramenés chez les filles ? Ils ont l'air sympas.

\- Oh tu sais, on a chacun notre petite vie, se contenta de répondre Aster afin de reprendre : Bon tu veux boire quoi, qu'on libère la miss ?

\- Je veux bien un café serré, s'il-te-plait Mérida.

\- C'est noté ! Sourit la rousse avant de repartir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit pour la maison ?

Bunny haussa à nouveau les sourcils et prit une pose sûr de lui.

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu avais demandé.

Jack roula des yeux exagérément.

\- Pardon de ne pas m'être suffisamment questionné sur ta vie privée.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche, Jack.

Jack secoua la tête ; il adorait Bunny, vraiment. Il était content d'avoir un ami comme lui.

Mérida lui apporta son café en souriant puis les laissa seuls. Aster sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lancer :

\- D'ailleurs, on a une chambre de libre, en ce moment. Tiana et Naveen sont partis il y a quelques mois, du coup… enfin, je veux dire, si toi et Hiccup voulez venir, si vivre avec nous vous ferait vous sentir plus en sécurité, vous pouvez.

Jack releva la tête vers Aster mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, semblant absorbé par ses diverses fiches qui trainaient sur la table. L'albinos savait à quel point l'autre voulait aider.

\- Je… j'en sais rien, Bunny. C'est vraiment sympa d'y penser et de le proposer, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va rester dans l'appartement des flics.

Il y eut un blanc. Les garçons burent leur boisson.

\- Il… il va bien ? Demanda finalement Aster en levant enfin ses yeux inquiets vers ceux de Jack, qui souffla en retour.

\- Oui, je crois. Mieux que je l'espérais, en fait. J'avais vraiment… vraiment peur qu'il se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même, comme avant, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire qui se produit.

Le plus jeune haussa presque les sourcils d'un air étonné quand il ajouta :

\- Il est… tellement plus fort qu'il n'y parait.

\- C'est une bonne chose, tu sais, qu'il s'ouvre ; traverser une telle épreuve tout seul serait affreux. C'est bien qu'il t'ait.

\- Qu'il nous ait tous, corrigea Jack en souriant un peu. Je lui parlerai de ta proposition, de venir vivre avec vous tous.

Bunny lui sourit. Jack resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller en cours arrivent et qu'il rejoigne Sab et Tooth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soir, Hiccup sortit de cours plus tôt avec Zel. Pitch les avait étrangement évités toute la journée, même le midi à la cafeteria, surement grâce aux répliques de la blonde, à leur grand bonheur. Rapunzel insista pour accompagner Hiccup jusqu'au bâtiment où Jack finirait ses cours dans quelques minutes.

\- Je peux y aller seul, Zel, ça ira, dit doucement le brun.

\- Je sais Hic mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire. Déjà parce que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en chemin et ensuite, parce que Jack me tuerait si je te laissais seul.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils :

\- Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil ?

\- Je le _sais_ Hiccup, répondit lentement Rapunzel, parce qu'il m'a envoyé un message à midi pour me demander de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là.

Il y eut un silence avant que le garçon ne réagisse, grimaçant :

\- Non mais je rêve, il me babysit complétement !

Ce fut au tour de Zel de hausser les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha de son ami et le fit baisser la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Hiccup Haddock, Jackson s'inquiète pour toi parce qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé lundi dernier – et aussi, surement, il y des années – : il pense vraiment qu'il aurait pu faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas s'il s'était montré plus vigilent. Alors ne lui en veux pas de faire preuve de prudence, même si ça implique de te surprotéger. Tu comptes vraiment plus que tout pour lui et si Ivan te trouve encore une fois, il n'y survivra pas. Et toi non plus. Alors sois reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ta vie.

Le brun fit une moue embarrassée, presque boudeuse. Rapunzel avait tellement raison sur toute la ligne qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Mais ça n'était pas pour autant que ça ne l'embêtait pas de se sentir comme un enfant qu'on devait surveiller. Cela dit, ce matin, Jack n'était pas intervenu avec Pitch ; il faudrait qu'il le remercie pour ça.

Rapunzel le regardait toujours, un air autoritaire sur le visage. Hiccup finit par soupirer en s'arrachant à la prise de la petite blonde.

\- Comme toujours, Zel, tu as raison. Et je n'en veux pas à Jack. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais de veiller sur moi. C'est juste… Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me défendre.

\- Mais pas contre Ivan.

\- … non, souffla faiblement le garçon. Non. Pas contre Ivan.

Rapunzel ne rajouta rien : elle avait prouvé son point. Ils reprirent leur marche vers le grand bâtiment dans le silence. Soudain, Hiccup s'arrêta, semblant mal à l'aise. Zel se tourna vers lui.

\- Hic, ç…

\- Je…, la coupa Hiccup, hésitant.

Il voulut parler mais n'y arriva pas. Il voulait partager des choses avec son amie mais il ne pouvait pas mettre des mots dessus. Il détourna le regard un instant avant de reprendre sur un ton moins sombre, un faux sourire sur les lèvres :

\- J'ai hâte que ça soit fini.

Et il recommença à marcher sans l'attendre, alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard concerné. Finalement, Rapunzel soupira puis le suivit. Ils ne dirent plus grand-chose jusqu'à ce que les élèves sortent de l'édifice. Jack fut un des premiers, avec Sandy et Tatiana. Hiccup vit qu'il le cherchait du regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Jack le vit, son air agité se transformant en soulagement puis en satisfaction. L'albinos dit quelque chose à ses deux amis qui s'éloignèrent en leur faisant des grands signes pour leur dire à la fois bonjour et revoir.

Jack s'approcha à pas vif vers eux et prit aussitôt le visage d'Hiccup en coupe pour poser son front sur le sien. Hiccup rit doucement contre lui.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose à chaque fois que je quitte ton champ de vision.

\- Il _pourrait_ t'arriver quelque chose, répliqua Jack sans se départir de son sourire.

Il s'éloigna, le regardant un moment avant de se tourner vers Rapunzel :

\- Salut, Punz.

\- Re-salut, Jackson, sourit la blonde, maintenant habituée à se faire surnommer de la sorte par le garçon.

\- Tu veux venir un coup chez nous ? Proposa l'albinos.

\- Non, on a pas mal de truc à faire ils ne nous ont pas épargné le jour de la rentrée. On se voit demain matin, bonne soirée. Soyez prudents.

Elle partit quand les deux garçons lui répondirent, se mettant en marche eux aussi.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Commença Jack mais Hiccup disait déjà :

\- Merci pour ce matin, Jack. De ne pas être intervenu.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. C'est quoi son problème avec vous ?

\- Il est homophobe, rien de plus.

\- Incroyable que des gars comme lui existent encore de nos jours, souffla Jack. Il serait pas gay lui aussi ?

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Ou alors il a de sérieux problèmes psychologiques, et c'est un peu mon domaine alors je l'aurais remarqué.

\- Hn. Il fait ça souvent ?

L'innocence dans la voix de Jack fit froncer les sourcils à Hiccup.

\- Jack, il n'est pas dangereux. Crois-moi. On a rien à craindre ; je peux gérer une petite brute comme lui. Tout comme Zel.

L'albinos prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je te fais confiance, Hic. Fais juste attention. Ne te le mets pas plus à dos, d'accord ?

Le fait que Jack le croit vraiment quand il lui disait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller fit vraiment plaisir à Hiccup, qui attrapa sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant.

\- Ce matin, Bunny m'a parlé de quelque chose, reprit Jack quand ils montèrent dans le métro.

Hiccup se blottit dans un coin et Jack fit barrière de son corps pour que personne ne le touche. Le brun leva la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Jack continua :

\- Il habite dans une maison. Qui a l'air d'être une _immense_ maison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Uh-huh. Avec plein de gamins de l'orphelinat qui deviennent majeurs et du coup, doivent se trouver un endroit.

\- C'est chouette, dit sincèrement Hiccup.

\- Ouep. Et du coup, Bunny proposait que… si jamais on ne voulait pas retourner dans notre appartement, ça leur poserait aucun problème qu'on vienne vivre avec eux. Il a pensé que tu t'y sentirais plus en sécurité.

\- Oh c'est… c'est adorable. Il est vraiment gentil.

Jack sourit. Il n'était pas jaloux, parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose d'Aster. Il savait que le garçon était désintéressé quand il leur avait offert de vivre avec lui. Même s'il s'intéressait à Hiccup, il faisait ça pour aider des amis avant tout.

\- C'est vrai, ça m'a surpris qu'il me propose ça mais en même temps, ça lui ressemble tellement.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de murmurer :

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme lui. Ma vie aurait été bien différente.

Hiccup posa sa main sur sa joue pendant quelques secondes, lui souriant. Il allait parler quand ils durent sortir à leur station. Il se colla à Jack, qui passa un bras autour de son épaule le temps de rejoindre l'air libre. Le brun sourit à son meilleur ami quand il s'écarta un peu, pour le remercier de toujours tout comprendre et réagir à la perfection.

\- Alors tu lui as dit quoi, à Aster ? Demanda Hiccup en reprenant leur conversation.

\- Que je t'en parlerai. Ils sont quand même dix à habiter la maison.

\- Ah oui, en effet, ça fait du monde.

\- Au moins il y aura quasiment toujours quelqu'un de présent, tenta Jack.

\- C'est vrai mais… je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de vivre avec des inconnus et d'abandonner notre intimé, Jack.

Ça n'était pas le genre de contre-arguments auquel Jack s'était attendu. Hiccup se justifia en voyant sa tête.

\- On a toujours vécu que les deux. Ça me ferait juste bizarre que ça ne soit plus le cas, surtout maintenant qu'on a décidé qu'on ne serait plus juste que des amis. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Évidement que je comprends, Hic, répondit l'autre en souriant devant la formulation. Je… c'est pareil pour moi tu sais. Après, ça serait juste le temps du procès, le temps que les choses se tassent.

Hiccup sembla réfléchir un instant alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà à leur appartement provisoire. Ils entrèrent et Jack commença à dire alors qu'il refermait la porte

\- Peut-être qu…

Il fut interrompu par Hiccup qui l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Sans se demander d'où venait l'élan d'affection, Jack l'accepta avec joie, capturant la taille du brun pour l'attirer contre lui, jetant son sac au sol. Le baiser s'intensifia assez vite et Jack essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à des pulsions plus violentes. Il n'avait pas peur du regard d'Hiccup sur lui, parce qu'il se connaissaient déjà par cœur il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir honte de son corps. C'était tellement grisant de pouvoir agir de la sorte. Il avait _envie_ du garçon, et il savait que c'était réciproque, à la façon dont Hiccup jouait avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Jack était sur le point de se reculer prudemment quand le brun se décala légèrement pour venir mordiller son menton, puis sa mâchoire, descendant lentement dans son cou lisse. Inconsciemment, l'albinos pencha la tête pour lui en laisser l'accès, s'agrippant aux hanches du garçon, sentant des vagues de chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. L'échange était à la fois doux et sensuel. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand Hiccup planta délicatement ses dents dans sa clavicule, rapprochant instinctivement leur deux bassin.

En réponse, Hiccup fit sournoisement passer sa main gauche sous le pull de l'autre pour lui caresser la peau. Elle était rugueuse et pleine de relief en tout genre, presque écailleuse, mais le brun adorait la sensation, surtout quand des frissons la parsemèrent, faisant encore plus ressortir les cicatrices.

Jack grogna et, d'une main, releva la tête d'Hiccup pour à nouveau sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa plus doucement, refreinant le besoin de céder à ses envies. Lentement, il recula son visage et rouvrit ses yeux embués de plaisir pour rencontrer ceux d'Hiccup qui reflétaient les siens. Hiccup n'avait cependant pas l'air essoufflé alors que Jack l'était clairement.

Le brun le fixa intensément, caressant encore distraitement la peau de son ventre, son autre main se posant sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai eu envie de ça toute la journée, il finit par souffler, comme pour justifier ses gestes.

Jack sourit, émettant presque un petit rire, rapprochant Hiccup d'une pression sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

\- Recommence ça quand tu veux.

Il sentit l'autre sourire contre ses lèvres. Il se sentait si bien ; le fait qu'Hiccup le _désire_ lui faisait vraiment quelque chose. C'était différent avec Anna : il savait que la jeune fille avait eu envie de lui – et il avait eu envie d'elle – mais Hiccup, lui, avait déjà vu ses cicatrices, les avait déjà touchées. Il pouvait même dire d'où elles venaient. Anna, elle, ne savait pas. Ne savait rien. Alors qu'Hiccup savait et _acceptait_ tout de lui. Il le voulait même avec ça. En y réfléchissant, Jack était presque certain qu'Hiccup se faisait la même réflexion.

Il lui donna un baiser chaste avant de vraiment s'éloigner, ramassant son sac échoué sur le lino, jetant un dernier regard tendre au brun qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, sans un mot.

* * *

Oui, ce chapitre annonce l'arrivée proche de plein de nouveaux personnages ; yay.


	16. Chapter 16

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est parce que que le prochain sera plus conséquent ; je voulais pas couper au milieu de l'action. Voilà.

Bonne lecture et merci aux gens qui ont lâché des reviews sur les derniers chapitres

* * *

Le soir, chacun travaillait dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte entre les deux. Jack soupirait approximativement toutes les minutes ; un de ces professeures leur avait donné un projet de bande dessinées. Le thème était libre et chaque élève devait individuellement produire 4 planches, qui ne se suivaient pas forcément mais qui illustrerait l'histoire qu'il avait imaginée. Elles devaient contenir plusieurs choses obligatoires : un plan large sur une bâtisse, un animal de leur choix, trois personnages minimum et au moins un gros plan sur l'un d'eux.

L'albinos, d'ordinaire, aimait bien ce genre de projets mais il n'avait clairement pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Il s'y était attaqué, cependant et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se battait avec ses idées, gommant et recommençant chaque esquisse qu'il produisait, insatisfait à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas d'idée de scénarios. Finalement, son esprit dévia légèrement vers un sujet de dessin beaucoup plus intéressant. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Jack dessinait le visage d'Hiccup. De temps à autre, il donna une impulsion avec son pied pour faire rouler son fauteuil et zyeuter dans la chambre du brun afin de vérifier quelques détails. Hiccup, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, ne remarquait pas le manège.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack arrêta de faire des allers-retours entre la porte et son bureau et immobilisa son siège là où il pouvait clairement voir le garçon, qui avait l'air intensément concentré. En fait, Jack n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir Hiccup pour le dessiner ; ça n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler des détails de son visage. Mais plus c'était réaliste, plus le rendu était beau. Et puis, il n'était pas si habitué à le voir avec ses lunettes. Avoir un modèle, c'était toujours mieux.

Quand il eut fini, il éloigna le cahier au maximum pour regarder le résultat. Il ne put se retenir de sourire : c'était génial et il se dit qu'Hiccup rendait bien en dessin. Et qu'il était diablement attirant. Ou alors, c'était juste le fait que ce soit Hiccup. Mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que la façon dont il l'avait dessiné lui allait bien. Il avait fait encore plus ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs et l'avait doué d'un air un peu étonné, à la limite de la bouderie, accentué par ses lunettes noires qui tombaient un peu sur son nez. Il l'aurait pu embrasser le petit nerd qu'était devenu Hiccup.

Soudain, l'idée germa dans son esprit : voilà son gros plan pour son projet ! Ça allait être grandiose. Jack ricanait presque devant son propre génie.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait une connerie ?

Le garçon releva la tête en entendant le ton à la fois blasé et amusé d'Hiccup, qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, ses écouteurs posés sur son bureau et ses bras croisés.

\- C'est pas le cas, répondit Jack pour ajouter, arrogant : je suis juste démesurément fantastique, comme toujours.

Hiccup rit et prit un ton sarcastique :

\- Évidement, Jackson, comment pourrais-je encore en douter ?

\- Je me le demande moi aussi, petite brebis égarée. Crois aveuglément en ma force supérieure et mon intellect sans limite.

\- Incroyable, souffla le brun.

\- J'aurais dit extraordinaire, corrigea dignement Jack, faisant mine de réfléchir, mais je suppose que « incroyable » me va bien aussi. Tu montes dans mon estime, simple mortel.

Hiccup rit encore plus, habitué à ce genre de comportements mais toujours autant surprit de la facilité avec laquelle Jack s'auto-gratifiait. Sa suffisance, feinte ou non, était rafraichissante.

\- Je t'adore, Jack, il finit par dire quand même, parce que c'était vrai.

\- Mais comme tout le monde, trésor, répondit sur un ton snob Jack en se donnant de l'élan pour faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à son bureau, disparaissant de la vue d'Hiccup.

Celui-ci sourit encore plus devant la sortie théâtrale de l'autre. Non, vraiment, il l'adorait. Mais son mémoire n'allait pas s'écrire tout seul il secoua la tête, pensant une dernière fois à Jack avant de se remettre au travail.

De son côté, Jack commença tout de suite à dessiner d'autres cases pour ses planches. Il décida de transformer Hiccup en viking, l'animal était, évidement, un dragon. Pour celui-là, il s'inspira de la peluche du brun, Toothless. Jack ne mit pas longtemps à trouver d'autres personnages à intégrer il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il décida de prendre Mérida, l'amie de Bunny, comme modèle pour une autre viking. C'était tellement cool de dessiner ses cheveux ! Comme troisième personnage, il en inventa un, qui l'appela Fishlegs, s'amusant à le dessiner gros, riant à sa propre blague. Il décida aussi d'inclure quelques personnages secondaires, donc un frère et une sœur, jumeaux et incroyablement stupides.

Sa première planche se résumait à une seule case : une grande maison, style nordique, bien viking, avec des piques sur le dessus, faites de bois et de fer. Hiccup était son héros, fils du chef de la tribu des Hooligans, Stoick the Vast. Dans son histoire, Hiccup avait été le premier dragonnier de son île, Berk. Et Toothless était son dragon, un Night Fury – il trouva ça _hyper_ classe. Il s'amusa – enfin, très vite, il regretta, parce qu'il y met beaucoup, beaucoup trop de détails – à lui faire un accoutrement de vrai pilote de dragons, avec des couches et surcouches, des lanières, des accessoires, même un petit emblème. Et une épée qui pouvait s'enflammer et qu'il appela Inferno.

Le Hiccup de son histoire était aussi unijambiste, mais sa prothèse était carrément cool ; en fer, réversible ET adaptée au vol avec Toothless. Le dragon noir avait d'ailleurs lui aussi une sorte d'aile prosthétique, assorti à la tenue du dragonnier. Finalement, Jack se laissait tellement emporté dans l'histoire qu'il écrivit carrément tout un scénario de la bande dessinée qu'il appela _How to train your dragon_ , parce que c'était badass.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dessinait – il avait déjà largement dépassé l'idée des quatre planches – mais à un moment, il sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules et une tête se poser sur la sienne.

\- C'est du travail ? Demanda Hiccup et, regardant de plus près, il fronça les sourcils : Attends… est-ce que c'est… ?

\- Je te présente Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom, dragonnier de son état, répondit fièrement Jack en lui montrant les premières planches, bien plus peaufinée que celle sur laquelle il travaillait.

Hiccup prit la feuille dans sa main, se déplaçant pour être à côté de Jack, ne pouvant détacher son regard des dessins. Il s'avança encore pour regarder les autres et, au bout d'un moment, il souffla :

\- Whao, Jack c'est… c'est magnifique.

Il se tourna enfin vers l'albinos qui lui offrit un grand sourire, sans fausse arrogance, cette fois. Il était vraiment fier qu'Hiccup aime ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne le dirait pas.

\- Raconte-moi ! Dit soudain le brun en s'asseyant sur une des jambes de Jack comme un enfant.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il passa un bras atour de sa taille pour lui montrer les images à mesure qu'il racontait. En plus, Hiccup pourrait surement l'aider sur des détails techniques concernant la culture viking.

\- Alors, ça, c'est le Grand Hall. C'est là que se tiennent les réunions importantes. Le mec qui ressemble à l'inspecteur North déguisé en viking, c'est Stoick the Vast, le chef des Hooligans. Oh, ça se passe sur l'île de Berk, au fait. Donc, là, c'est Hiccup – pas du tout inspiré de toi –, le fils du chef et à ses côtés, c'est Toothless, son dragon. C'est un Night Fury c'est surement le dernier de son espèce.

Jack continua à expliquer son histoire, qui avait un background plutôt impressionnant, sachant que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il travaillait dessus. Il raconta la rencontre d'Hiccup et Toothless, l'affrontement avec la Red Death, la cohabitation des dragons avec les humains, les années passées sur la Rive, la guerre contre les chasseurs de dragons, le roi des dragons et finalement, le retour sur Beurk. De temps à autre, Hiccup posait quelques questions, la passion de Jack entrant en harmonie avec la sienne.

\- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Hiccup alors que Jack commençait seulement à lui expliquer l'intrigue de ses planches.

\- Alors, avec toi, c'est ta meilleure amie, Mérida. En vrai, c'est une des amies de Bunny, qui vit dans la maison. J'ai adoré son style, du coup je l'ai transformé en viking féroce. Ça va bien avec ses cheveux. Eux c'est Ruffnut et Tuffnut, des jumeaux tarés et fan de Loki. Et là – Jack fouilla dans ses feuilles –, c'est Fishlegs, c'est ton meilleur ami. C'est un geek. Toi aussi, un peu, mais lui, il est pire.

\- Mais… les viking ne sont pas censé porter des lunettes, Jack, commenta Hiccup en grimaçant, les siennes posées sur le haut de son crâne. Même si je suis flatté d'être aussi sexy en dessin, les vikings ne sont pas des grands spécialistes en ophtalmologie.

Jack ronchonna un peu :

\- Mais ça te va trop bien, regarde-toi !

Hiccup rit.

\- C'est un dessin, Jack ; pas de lunettes chez les vikings.

L'albinos grommela quelque chose et soupira :

\- Bon ok, pas de lunettes. Tant pis pour mon super portrait, je le referais.

Hiccup lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Puis il continua à demander des détails sur l'histoire, apprenant que le jeune viking allait succéder à son père au poste de chef du village, même s'il préférerait voyager à travers le monde avec Toothless. Mais que – l'intrigue reposait là-dessus – les Hooligans allaient se retrouver confronter à Drago Bludvist, un sanguinaire chasseurs de dragons.

\- T'es complétement dingue… souffla Hiccup, presque ébahi, penché en avant en admirant les croquis. Comment tu peux imaginer tout ça ?

\- Je sais pas… répondit honnêtement l'albinos en posant sa main dans le dos du brun pour le caresser doucement. J'adore inventer des histoires.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, lui souriant tendrement.

\- Tu es… t'es doué pour ça Jack. Et tes dessins sont magnifiques. N'importe quel gamin, n'importe quel adulte, même, adorerait avoir une BD comme celle-ci. T'as vraiment beaucoup de talent.

Les mots touchaient profondément Jack. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un projet pareil. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y prendrait autant de plaisir. En plus, ça semblait être une bonne histoire et des bonnes illustrations, puisque Hiccup le lui disait. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina publier sa propre bande dessinée. Il n'avait pas de rêves particuliers pour son futur celui-là pourrait en devenir un. Ça pourrait être incroyable, comme métier ; apporter du plaisir aux gens grâces à ses scénarios et ses dessins.

Il sortit de ses pensées et rendit son sourire à Hiccup. Il ne put que hocher la tête, trop ému finalement pour dire quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il savait que le garçon comprendrait. Ce fut le cas, évidement. Hiccup vint l'embrasser tendrement puis se leva pour ne plus l'écraser – même s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il garda une de ses mains dans le cou de l'albinos.

\- Tu as une âme d'artiste et ça serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. Continue de me transformer en chevaucheur de dragons, je vais nous préparer un truc à manger dans la vraie vie.

Et il disparut, laissant Jack seul avec le bazar indescriptible qui régnait maintenant sur son bureau. Il se sourit à lui-même en voyant l'heure : 23h. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de rester aussi longtemps sur ce projet. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hiccup il avait toujours les bons mots pour tout. Surtout quand il était question de l'encourager. Jack avait de la chance de l'avoir. Alors qu'Hiccup le dragonnier n'avait pas besoin d'un Jack. En même temps, il avait un Night Fury, donc bon… Si Toothless existait en vrai, ils auraient eu une vie géniale. Même si Jack n'était pas certain qu'il en aurait fait partie.

Plus que motivé, Jack se remit à esquisser quelques cases et perdit à nouveau la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup l'appelle pour venir manger. Quand il ouvrit sa porte, une odeur délicieuse envahit ses narines et il sut aussitôt ce qu'avait cuisiné son merveilleux colocataire. Une tartiflette. LE plat de l'hiver, donc le plat préféré de Jack – enfin, à égalité avec la raclette et la fondue : quand il était question de fromage et de charcuterie, tout était fantastique de toutes façons. Et il y avait même du vin rouge. Oh mon dieu, ce mec était parfait.

\- Pourquoi j'ai droit à tout ça ce soir ? Demanda joyeusement l'albinos en voyant la table toute prête, le plat chaud sur la table.

Hiccup haussa les épaules en souriant :

\- Sans raison. C'était une bonne journée et j'ai envie qu'elle finisse en bonne soirée.

\- Ça me va, sourit Jack en les servant.

Ils commencèrent à manger, le plus jeune parlant avec ennui de la bibliographie qu'il était en train de se composer pour son mémoire et la rédaction de celui-ci qui lui prenait la tête. Puis ils reparlèrent de la bande dessinée de Jack, celui-ci racontant ses nouvelles trouvailles concernant l'intrigue. Au bout d'un moment, quand ils eurent fini le repas, Hiccup le coupa, s'avachissant un peu sur sa chaise, son verre à la main :

\- Mais… cet Hiccup n'a pas son Jack ?

La formulation plut beaucoup à Jack.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'un Jack, il a un Toothless.

\- Uh. Hiccup a toujours besoin de Jack, même avec un Night Fury.

C'était dit sur un ton un peu moqueur, mais c'était sincère. Cela dit, Jack décida de ne pas laisser ça devenir trop sentimental.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer de bonheur, Hic.

Le brun roula des yeux devant l'air pathétique avant de lui tirer la langue et de porter son verre à vin à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai ce pouvoir, en effet, inutile de me le rappeler.

Mais il ajouta bien vite d'un ton moins sarcastique :

\- Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de Jack dans ta bande dessinée ?

\- Parce que, commença l'autre en abdiquant, il n'y aucun monde où un Jack-viking peut exister.

\- Est-ce qu'il doit forcément être un viking accompli ? Pas de Jack-dragon ? Pas de Jack-apprenti-viking ? Pas de Jack-pirate ?

L'albinos but à son tour avant de répondre, intéressé :

\- Un Jack-pirate pourrait être chouette. Mais j'ai pas très envie de l'intégrer à l'histoire.

\- Il pourrait être un trappeur qui devient gentil parce qu'il comprend qu'Hiccup-viking est un type fabuleux ? Proposa innocemment Hiccup, souriant malicieusement dans son verre.

\- Il pourrait, sourit Jack. Mais c'est encore non. Pas de Jack dans mon histoire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'Hiccup-viking ait droit à l'amour.

\- C'est un viking, futur chef : il se trouvera une chouette femme pas trop violente qu'il aimera et qui l'aimera en retour.

Hiccup grimaça en sifflant, haussant presque les sourcils, un peu blessé :

\- _Ouchie_ , Jackson.

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que les vikings ne sont pas homophobes ? Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins qu'on peut être attiré par le même sexe ?

Les yeux du brun s'étrécirent comme il réfléchissait à la question. Jamais il n'avait lu quoi que ce soit sur des vikings homosexuels, oui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'existait pas. Cela dit, vu ce qu'il connaissait d'eux, ça le surprendrait quand même beaucoup. Il reprit une lampée de vin d'un air résigné.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Il peut rester célibataire ?

La bouche de Jack se tordit un peu avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Bah… il lui faut un héritier pour perdurer le nom, tu vois ? Donc il lui faut une femme. Peut-être qu'il tombera amoureux de Mérida.

\- C'est pas une brute dans ton histoire ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Si. Mais elle est adorable malgré tout.

\- Super, ronchonna Hiccup. Je suis pressé de me marier avec elle.

\- La vraie Mérida est gay, tu sais, lui apprit Jack. Vos égos vikings sont peut-être gays aussi et se marient pour ne pas se faire juger par la tribu.

\- C'est triste, Jackson… Je ne veux pas qu'Hiccup-viking soit triste dans sa vie.

\- Il n'est pas triste, Hic. C'est décidé : Hiccup-viking est hétéro et Mérida-viking aussi. Et ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leurs enfants seront fabuleux. Happy end.

Hiccup, peu convaincu, hocha quand même la tête, mettant fin à la conversation. Ils débarrassèrent et, alors qu'Hiccup allait aller dans le canapé, Jack le retint par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, lui disant doucement :

\- Il est presque 1h du matin, Hic. Il faut qu'on dorme, on se lève demain.

\- Parle pour toi, je ne commence qu'à 11h, se vanta l'autre.

\- Oui mais je t'accompagne chez Punz à 9h, donc tu te lèveras, feignasse.

Débattre ne servirait à rien : Hiccup avait déjà essayé. Mais Jack avait prévu ce genre de plans toute la semaine pour qu'il ne se retrouve jamais seul. C'était attentionné. Même si c'était un peu chiant, comme dans ce genre de situation. Cela dit, s'il devait sacrifier une grasse matinée pour se sentir en sécurité, ça n'était pas cher payé.

Il laissa sa main glisser dans celle de Jack en lui suivant et rit quand Jack balança leur bras dans les airs comme s'ils avaient encore 8 ans. Son cœur exalta quand il entendit l'albinos émettre, en réponse, un rire si cristallin et enfantin qu'il se demandait comment Jack, à bientôt 22 ans, pouvait être aussi mignon, en tout points. Le garçon était resté un gamin dans sa tête, malgré tout ce par quoi il était passé et Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de l'adorer pour ça.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Jack qu, justement, lui jeta son T-shirt au visage. Hiccup rit encore plus en l'enlevant pour voir le jeune homme ravi de l'avoir surpris. Aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard du brun, Jack prit une moue triste :

\- L'hiver est fini… et on n'a même pas pu faire de bataille de boules de neige.

Hiccup mit une main sur le cœur en lâchant un « aaaaw » attristé, serrant le T-shirt contre lui. Il prit sa voix la plus hypocrite pour lancer :

\- Ça fait à peu près 10 ans qu'on a pas fait de batailles de neige, Jack chéri. Et ça c'est un vêtement. Pas de la neige.

\- C'est ça, moques toi, monsieur no-fun, se rembrunit le garçon. Je suis vraiment nostalgique.

Le brun sourit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas continuer sur le sarcasme.

\- Viens là, dit-il tendrement à la place, ouvrant ses bras – jetant par la même occasion le T-shirt au sol.

Jack leva un regard hésitant vers lui, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi ?

\- Jamais, Jackson.

Cette fois, ce fut presque Jack qui s'exclama « Aww » d'un air idiot, mais il se retint, parce qu'Hiccup était bien trop sincère. Il se rapprocha pour attraper ses mains dans les siennes. Et au lieu de se rapprocher comme Hiccup l'attendait, Jack se laissa tomber en arrière sur les matelas, lâchant prise pour qu'il puisse se réceptionner. Le plus jeune laissa échapper une exclamation surprise et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas écraser l'autre à l'atterrissage. Il réussit à empêcher son visage d'entrer en collision avec celui de Jack, tout sourire, in extremis. Il murmura d'un ton ahuri :

\- Mais t'es complétement barré.

\- Je suis simplement incroyablement confiant, répondit Jack, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- En quoi ?

\- Moi. Toi. Nous. Le matelas. La gravité. Tes reflexes. Le monde ?

Hiccup avait écarquillé les yeux. Puis rit en pliant les bras, sur lesquels il se retenait, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du garçon.

\- Complétement barré, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Jack, souriant lui aussi dans le baiser, se laissa faire. Mais pas longtemps. Assez rapidement, il libéra une de ses mains pour venir appuyer sur la nuque d'Hiccup, sans trop forcer. Il se redressa un peu à l'aide de son autre bras pour rapprocher son corps de celui du brun. Cela faisait un jour ou des années qu'ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois ? Depuis combien de temps il aimait le sentir proche comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps il avait envie de lui à ce point ? Et surtout, depuis quand il se sentait aussi léger et… heureux ?

Il rompit le baiser, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de la part d'Hiccup.

\- Hic ? Murmura-t-il, comme ayant une révélation.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

\- Quoi ?

\- J-je me sens bien. Je… je crois que je me sens heureux, Hiccup.

Ça pouvait paraitre stupide ou anodin. Ça ne le fut pas aux yeux d'Hiccup, qui _comprit_ tous le sens de ces mots prononcés presque avec retenue. « Heureux » n'avait jamais été un adjectif pour qualifier les deux garçons. Que Jack l'utilise maintenant voulait dire vraiment beaucoup. Voulait dire tellement plus. En l'entendant, Hiccup sut. Il sut qu'il était heureux, lui aussi. Parce que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre dans l'horrible foire qu'était leur vie. Tout s'arrangeait et tout s'améliorait.

Le brun regarda l'autre, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je suis heureux moi aussi, Jack. Grâce à toi.

L'albinos déglutit, lui aussi saisit par la force que voulaient dire ces mots pour eux. Il corrigea doucement :

\- Pour toi. _Avec_ toi.

Hiccup sourit, se retenant de céder à l'émotion. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa définitivement tomber sur Jack, qui le serra aussitôt contre lui, oubliant ses principes de ne pas le brusquer. Il avait besoin de le sentir plus proche que jamais. Il sentait le cœur du brun battre contre le sien, tous les deux plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire. Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'odeur d'Hiccup l'envahir. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans parler, sans bouger.


	17. Chapter 17

Nouveaux personnages, YAY.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Hiccup passa la matinée chez Rapunzel et Jack alla en cours. Le mercredi fut à peu près semblable, sauf que Jack, qui n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi alors qu'Hiccup finissait à 19h, en profita pour répondre à l'invitation de Bunny de venir voir sa maison. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une énorme _vieille_ bâtisse aux côtés de son ami.

\- Attend de voir l'intérieur, Frost, se moqua l'australien.

Ils entrèrent et, en effet, Jack aurait pensé que cela serait bien plus vétuste. Ça ne l'était pas tant le mobilier avait l'air plutôt récent. Aster lui expliqua qu'il y avait trois étages, chacun comprenant entre 2 et 3 chambres et que chacun avait une salle d'eau. La cuisine, qui faisait aussi grande salle à manger et le salon était au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait également un grenier, qui servait en ce moment de chambre à deux frères, Tadashi et Hiro.

D'ailleurs, comme Bunny faisait visiter les lieux, il toqua à la première chambre du premier étage et entendit un « Ouep » nonchalant. Il les fit entrer et Jack reconnut aussitôt la chevelure flamboyante de Mérida, assise dans un lit double.

\- Coucou mon lapin. Oh, salut Jack, ça va ?

\- Bonjour Mérida. Ça va, Bunny essaye de me vendre votre maison, rit-t-il.

\- Mavis est pas là ? Demanda Aster.

\- Nope, elle est allée faire quelques courses avec le petit Jamie. C'était leur tour.

\- Les autres sont là, tu sais ?

\- Ania et Dimitri sont _définitivement_ là, ronchonna Mérida en pointant son plafond, ce qui fit ricana Bunny et froncer les sourcils de Jack, qui comprit le message. Tadashi et Hiro sont en cours tous les deux mais Flynn est là. Jim aussi, peut-être, mais avec lui, on n'est jamais sûr il a peut-être inventé un objet volant pour s'échapper par la fenêtre.

\- Personne ne s'en étonnerait, acquiesça l'australien. Bon, on continue du coup.

\- A plus les garçons !

\- A plus, saluèrent-ils tous les deux.

Bunny ouvrit rapidement la porte d'en face, indiquant que c'était sa chambre, qu'il était ravi d'être au premier étage. Ils grimpèrent d'un étage, Aster lui parlant des habitants.

\- Jamie est le petit dernier il est arrivé en début d'année. Il est adorable et croit dur comme fer en l'existence de tout un tas de truc fabuleux.

\- Genre… les esprits ? Hasarda Jack mais Bunny lui jeta un regard équivoque :

\- Genre le Père-Noël et le lapin de Pâques.

\- Oh ! C'est mignon, je trouve, de savoir encore rêver comme ça, non ?

\- Oui, ce p'tit gars est vraiment trop innocent. Bref, on va rencontrer Ania et Dimitri ; ils n'ont pas eu la plus facile des histoires, donc ils sont pas très ouverts à de nouvelles rencontre. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants, juste renfermés sur eux-mêmes aux premiers abords.

Le disant, Aster réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules :

\- En fait, ils vous ressemblent un peu.

Sur ce, il toqua et une jeune femme ouvrit. Dans la chambre, un garçon était allongé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Salut Bunny. Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes ? Demanda-t-il gentiment alors que la fille pencha la tête sur le côté pour étudier Jack.

\- C'est Jackson. Je vous ai parlé de lui et de son ami, Hiccup, une fois.

\- Oh oui, sourit enfin la fille. Enchanté, je suis Ania et là c'est Dimitri.

Il avait tous les deux un petit accent, surement de l'Est. Russe, vu les prénoms, mais rien n'était sûr, Jack était nul pour reconnaitre les accents.

\- Salut, lâcha le brun en faisant un petit signe.

\- Enchanté, salua Jack, un peu impressionné par Ania toutes les femmes de cette maison avaient d'avoir un sacré caractère et une sacrée personnalité.

\- Aster nous a dit que vous aviez des soucis avec ta famille, continua Ania sur un ton maternel. J'espère que ça s'arrangera.

Jack hocha simplement la tête, incapable de répondre à ça. Ils repartirent, Aster les menant au troisième et dernier étage, lui montrant avant la chambre de Jamie ainsi que la seule chambre libre de la maison. Jack entendit immédiatement deux voix masculines qui criaient et de la musique ; Aster sourit, visiblement habitué, ouvrit une porte à la volée, surprenant le garçon à l'intérieur qui s'affairait autour de… d'un mini robot ?

\- Bunny, pourquoi tu frappes toujours chez les autres mais jamais à _ma_ porte avant de l'ouvrir ? Ronchonna le brun qui semblait habité la pièce là moins rangée de la maison.

\- Parce qu'il sait bien que tu n'as jamais de compagnie ! Hurla l'autre voix et Jack regarda le mur d'où elle semblait provenir.

\- Ferme là Flynn et éteint moi cette putain de musique, j'essaye de travailler !

Aster rit encore plus et pointa le brun du doigt comme pour l'indiquer à Jack.

\- Ça c'est Jimmy, notre inventeur fou.

\- Je ne suis p… commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par l'autre garçon qui arriva comme un boulet de canon.

\- Tu pourrais pas occuper ton temps à autre chose qu'à ses foutues inventions c'est pas un vrai travail !

Aster continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Et voilà Flynn. Les gars, c'est Jack.

L'albinos lança un « salut » et se reçut deux « salut » hyper agressifs en retour alors que la dispute continuait :

\- Et toi arrêtes d'écouter tous les temps les mêmes musiques en boucle ou enfiles un putain de casque audio !

\- Si tu sortais de ton trou de temps en temps, tu saurais que ces musiques sont hyper biens et permettent de choper, répliqua l'autre.

L'inventeur leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré :

\- Évidement que tu ne penses qu'à baiser !

Aster intervint à nouveau calmement :

\- Passez une bonne journée, les gars.

Et il poussa Jack à l'extérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi ils changent pas de chambre, dit l'australien en haussant les épaules. On leur a proposé cent fois mais ils refusent à chaque fois. En vrai, je crois qu'ils s'apprécient beaucoup mais ils ne peuvent pas communiquer sans se hurler dessus.

\- Bah c'est une amitié originale, lança Jack, un peu décontenancé par la scène.

\- C'est rien de le dire. Si tu montes les escaliers là, c'est le grenier. C'est là que vivent Tadashi et Hiro. Ils s'entendent hyper bien avec Jim ils inventent tout un tas de trucs eux aussi. C'est plutôt fun quand ces trois-là font un projet ensemble.

Jack sourit alors qu'ils redescendaient.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance qu'il y a ici. C'est vivant, ça fait du bien.

Aster se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, parfaitement conscient de l'atmosphère très familiale qui régnait dans la bâtisse. Mérida, Ania et Dimitri étaient dans la salle à manger et buvaient des boissons chaudes. Aster et Jack les rejoignent et aussitôt, Dimitri demanda à l'albinos :

\- Bon alors, Jackson, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Jack, corrigea le garçon. J'étudie encore. Je suis en art.

\- Oh cool, Bunny nous avait caché ça, sourit Mérida.

\- Et ton ami… Hiccup, c'est ça ? Continua Ania.

\- Il étudie aussi, en psychologie. Il se spécialise dans les troubles neurologiques.

\- Wow, ça ne rigole pas, dis donc ; Aster, tu te sentais trop seul à faire des longues études que tu veux nous ramener des têtes ? Ria Dimitri.

\- Hiccup est un intello, Jack est juste un artiste, répondit sincèrement Aster en apportant une tasse de café à Jack qui grimaça :

\- Je sais pas si je dois m'en sentir offensé.

\- Non, c'est juste la vérité.

L'albinos haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je crois que mon lapin en pince pour ton Hiccup, Jack, intervint Mérida en souriant malicieusement

\- Merry, prévint gentiment mais fermement le lapin en question.

Mais Dimitri prit le relais :

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux les faire emménager ici ?

\- Dima, le rabroua Ania.

Jack ne disait rien. Oui, Bunny en pinçait pour Hiccup. Sauf qu'Hiccup était à lui, maintenant – il grimaça : Hiccup était _avec_ lui. Cela dit, il n'allait rien dire pour le moment. Il décida de changer de sujet et demanda au couple :

\- Vous faites quoi vous deux alors ?

\- Je suis vendeuse dans une boutique de fringues, sourit Ania et Dimitri dit à son tour :

\- Je travaille en tant que commis de cuisine, mais ça devrait bientôt évoluer en cuisinier.

Il semblait fier de lui et le regard que sa petite-amie – fiancée, remarqua Jack : elle portait une bague – lui lança montra qu'elle était fière elle aussi.

\- Toi, Mérida alors ? Tu es serveuse, mais tu as continué des études à côté ?

\- J'ai essayé mais c'était pas pour moi, lui apprit la rousse. Pour le moment, serveuse, ça me va bien.

\- Et ta copine, ehm… Mavis ? Hésita Jack mais sourit quand il vit qu'il était tombé juste.

\- Elle est en école d'infirmerie. En ce moment, elle fait des stages à l'hôpital, elle s'occupe des enfants elle les adore et ils l'adorent. Elle est juste incroyable avec eux.

Mérida était vraiment le genre de fille avec qui Jack pourrait s'entendre à merveille.

\- Pour les autres, reprit Aster qui avait compris que son ami voulait en apprendre plus sur eux, Jamie à commencer des études en… c'est quoi déjà ?

\- Mythologies et religions, l'aida Ania.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Tadashi et Hiro sont nos génies : ils sont dans une école d'ingénierie de surdoués.

\- Ils sont _payés_ pour aller dans cette école, ajouta Dimitri d'un air à la fois admiratif et dégouté.

\- Jim pourrait y aller aussi mais il préfère se la jouer solo, du coup il travaille comme hôtelier mais fabrique des trucs à longueur de journée. C'est une sorte de génie aussi.

\- Et Flynn est juste un tombeur, finit Mérida, faisant rire Jack, qui avait déjà vu ça.

\- Flynn, reprit Aster comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Eh bien… Flynn travaille de nuit dans un bar plutôt bizarre et traine avec des membres d'un gang de rue. Pas le genre qui poignardent les gamins dans les ruelles hein. Ils trempent juste dans un peu de trafics de drogues, rien de bien violent.

\- On les a déjà rencontrés plein de fois, ils ne sont pas dangereux du tout, le rassura Mérida comme il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Et on est intouchables, continua Dimitri. Ces gars-là respectent des règles : Flynn nous a désignés comme sous sa protection. Donc on peut même faire appel à eux si on a besoin, ils nous aideront ce sont des chouettes types.

\- Je suppose que c'est toujours utile d'avoir des amis comme eux sous la main, avoua Jack.

\- Et puis Bunny en a fait partie, un temps, ajouta Ania.

\- Vraiment ?

Aster acquiesça.

\- Et tu peux quitter ce genre de gang quand tu veux ?

\- Le leur, oui, répondit l'australien. On te le dit, c'est plus… un groupe qu'un gang.

\- Sauf si tu es leur ennemi, se sentit obliger de préciser Ania.

Jack comprenait. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose contre son père quand il était plus jeune s'il avait des amis comme Aster ou Flynn à l'époque. Il aurait pu se défendre et l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui et à Hiccup. Il baissa la tête : ça ne servait à rien de se faire ce genre de réflexion. Ça ne changerait pas le passé.

Un peu plus tard, Mavis et Jamie rentrèrent et se jointent à eux alors que Dimitri allait travailler. Flynn descendit vers eux et Tadashi et Hiro rentrèrent vers 17h. Les deux frères étaient atypiques et fusionnels : ils plurent à Jack. A son tour, Jim descendit et discuta un instant avec eux juste avant d'aller travailler, suivit par Flynn, avec qui il partit en se disputant gentiment.

Au final, Jack passa tout l'après-midi avec eux se sentit incroyablement à l'aise il pourrait vivre ici. Et il était certain qu'Hiccup s'y plairait aussi. Il faudrait qu'il lui raconte sa journée. Vint d'ailleurs le temps pour lui d'aller chercher le brun à la fac. Bunny insista pour l'accompagner ; Jack comprit aussitôt pourquoi Hiccup lui grognait dessus quand lui-même faisait ce genre de chose. C'était un peu rabaissant. Mais rassurant. Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas se sentir en sécurité aux côté de l'australien.

Sur le chemin, Bunny essaya de savoir si Jack avait, oui ou non, déjà prit une décision concernant sa proposition et Jack décida d'être honnête avec lui :

\- Bunny, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, ça serait oui. Mais c'est surtout pour Hiccup. Je ne sais pas s'il se sentira bien avec autant de monde autour de lui. Même si je pense que oui, c'est lui qui décidera.

\- Si… Commença Aster en détournant le regard, un peu gêné. Jack, tu lui as dit qu'il me plaisait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je lui ai dit, oui, répondit sincèrement l'albinos.

Le grand garçon rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant bruyamment.

\- C'est le pire timing du monde, hein ? Je suis vraiment trop nul.

Cela blessa Jack. Vraiment. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Aster pense ça de lui-même et qu'il se sentait un peu coupable. Il baissa la tête et quand il voulut parler, l'australien le fit avant lui :

\- Je veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de m'en parler ou quoi que ce soit. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise ou qu'il refuse de venir vivre à la maison à cause de moi. Je ne tenterai jamais rien si je vois que c'est pas réci…

\- On est ensemble, Bunny.

Jack avait craqué. Entendre son ami essayer de se justifier était terrible et sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que l'autre parlait. L'albinos n'avait pas imaginé que Bunny était _à ce point_ intéressé par Hiccup. Alors il s'était arrêté et il le lui avait dit, parce que se taire aurait été pire. Ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de devoir lui dire que ça n'arriverait pas.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire lundi mais c'est arrivé un peu sans qu'on s'y attende et je ne savais pas comment te le dire comme je savais que tu avais craqué sur lui. Je suis désolé, Aster.

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive et renifla, parlant sans regarder Jack, à quelques pas de lui :

\- J'avais cru voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais ça n'empêche pas que je me sente vraiment idiot maintenant.

Jack grimaça et avança une main vers lui pour la poser sur son bras.

\- Ne le sois pas Bunny, je t'en prie. Hiccup...

Aster coupa court :

\- Est parfaitement à sa place avec toi, Jack. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier râteau, n'en fais pas tout un plat.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu te sentes… enfin Hiccup aurait de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Ne t'enfonces pas, répliqua sèchement Aster mais en laissant un discret sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

\- Je le pense vraiment. Moi je serais content s'être avec toi.

\- Jackson, ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain.

Aster sourit vraiment avant de se rapprocher de Jack, qui se sentit soudain très petit. Et bête quand le visage du garçon se rapprocha du sien.

\- De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon type, murmura l'australien à quelques centimètres de lui.

Avant de se reculer en riant devant la mine gênée de l'autre. Il se remit à marcher.

\- Tu n'es pas gay. Tu es juste avec Hiccup parce que vous êtes… vous.

Jack marmonna un moment dans sa barbe avant de suivre son ami en protestant faiblement :

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé de regarder des gars, tu sais.

Aster le regarda en haussant les sourcils, ne le croyant pas une seconde, s'arrêtant déjà.

\- Mon meilleur ami que je connais depuis toujours est gay. J'avais pas le choix de devoir donner mon avis sur certains mec. Il y a un moment où je me suis moi-même poser des questions, tu sais ? J'ai même… pendant un temps, eut un crush sur un type de notre classe. Le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'était qu'Hiccup le détestait. Moi je le trouvais incroyablement attirant. Sauf que j'avais autre chose à penser, à l'époque. Du coup j'ai jamais rien fait, je l'ai même jamais dit à Hiccup, pour pas qu'il se fasse des idées sur moi. C'est pas parce que je ne suis jamais sorti avec un mec que je ne suis pas attiré par eux, Aster. En fait, avant Anna, je n'avais jamais eu de vrais relations. Alors je regardais un peu partout.

Le sourire de l'australien s'agrandit et il émit même un petit rire.

\- T'es plein de surprises, Jack.

\- Si tu en parles à Hiccup, je te tue, _mon lapin_ , prévint Jack en utilisant le surnom que Mérida lui donnait.

\- C'est noté, chéri. Bienvenue parmi nous. On se croisera à la prochaine gay pride ; tu me reconnaitras facilement, je serais habillé en lapine.

Aster se moquait ouvertement, parce qu'il était loin d'avoir ce comportant de grande folle. Jack secoua la tête, quand même content qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal, parce qu'il l'appréciait vraiment. Il lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, juste pour la forme et se remit à avancer en souriant lui aussi, ignorant l'éclat de rire d'Aster.

Ils arrivèrent à la faculté assez vite – un autre avantage d'une maison en centre-ville, pas besoin de prendre le métro. Ils parlaient avec enthousiasme quand Rapunzel et Hiccup sortirent du bâtiment. Jack se tourna vers eux et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas le garçon boitait. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire il avait l'air d'avoir mal et se tenait au bras de Rapunzel. L'albinos, sans prévenir, se mit presque à courir vers lui.

Hiccup en le voyant arriver, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Cette journée était _la pire._ Non. Pensée idiote. Mais c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

\- Hic ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack, maintenant juste devant lui, releva son visage vers le sien et Hiccup fit la moue quand il rencontra ses yeux ; il était mort d'inquiétude. Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas être méchant ; la douleur le rendait acerbe. Et Jack ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Aster arriva à la suite de l'albinos et questionna Rapunzel du regard.

\- Il…, commença la blonde et elle se tourna vers Jack. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait un endroit calme.

Hiccup ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait juste besoin d'être ailleurs. Vite. Il fit passer le message à Jack en le fixant intensément, ne cachant pas sa douleur. Il n'était pas dur pour Jack, peut-être aussi pour Aster et Rapunzel – même si cela ressemblait beaucoup à une crise de panique –, de deviner qu'Hiccup était victime de douleurs fantômes. Ça n'était pas du tout l'endroit. Jack réfléchissait à toute allure. Puis se figura une idée. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe, souffrant en voyant les larmes – qui était surement plus d'impuissance que de douleur – remplirent ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Tu peux marcher encore un tout petit peu ?

Hiccup hocha courageusement la tête même s'il voulait à tout prix dire que non, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Vraiment pas. Rester statique était un supplice marcher était pire. Sa vision se brouillait et sa tête lui tournait. Des vagues de chaleur montaient jusqu'à son visage il avait envie de vomir. Il se sentit tomber contre Jack, mais celui-ci s'y attendait et le retint. Il sembla à Hiccup qu'il perdit un instant connaissance parce que quand il releva les paupières, il était dans les bras de Jack, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Il entendait vaguement une discussion entre ses trois amis. Ils n'avaient pas que Rapunzel et Aster soient là. Que Jack soit là était tolérable uniquement parce que c'était Jack et que, dans son état actuel, il ne pourrait rien faire seul. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que Zel et Bunny le voit comme ça. Il était trop faible et vulnérable pour être en leur compagnie maintenant, malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en eux.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait à la fac. Normalement, il avait le temps d'y voir venir. Mais tout à l'heure, quand les douleurs l'avaient pris d'un coup, au moment où ils sortaient de leur salle de cours, il avait attendu Jack pour y céder, étant obligé de s'appuyer sur son amie. Désormais que l'albinos était là, il n'avait plus besoin que de lui.

\- J-Jack, réussit-il à articuler et il espéra que l'autre l'entende. Je… s-seuls.

Il faudrait que Jack comprenne parce qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de plus. Il se sentait fiévreux et nauséeux. Il aurait pu s'arranger la jambe si elle était encore là. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand une vague de douleur traversa tout son corps et se maudit de monter sa faiblesse.

Jack essaya de se calmer : porter Hiccup n'était pas éprouvant mais le voir dans cet état l'était. Il pouvait sentir la peau brulante de son visage contre son cou et le sentait trembler de souffrance. L'albinos déglutit en se tournant vers ses amis, l'air désolé quand il rentra dans une salle de cours vide – la première qu'il trouva ouverte.

\- Je suis désolé mais il n'a pas besoin de spectateurs.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ne pas les vexer et il le savait. Cependant, il n'allait pas prendre le temps de s'en inquiéter maintenant. Il referma aussitôt la porte d'un coup de pied sans écouter les protestations de Rapunzel. Il posa Hiccup au sol, contre un mur et le brun, à moitié conscient, ôta son pull pour rester en T-shirt puis amena ses mains à sa jambe pour enlever sa prothèse à travers son pantalon. Il y arriva au bout de quelques tentatives et rejetant sa tête en arrière, haletant de douleur, il s'avachit jusqu'à être presque couché.

Jack, ne sachant pas quoi faire, éloigna d'abord la prothèse pour ne pas qu'elle gêne Hiccup. Voyant le brun presque tomber sur le sol froid, il le retint doucement et s'assit derrière lui pour qu'il se sente plus confortable. C'était atroce de le voir avoir si mal et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il le sera contre lui et Hiccup posa ses mains sur un de ses bras, tous ses muscles complétement tétanisés. Sa respiration était saccadée et il grognait parfois lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge lui traversait le corps. Il ne pleurait pas mais serrait les dents.

\- J'ai visité la maison d'Aster cet après-midi, dit Jack, qui voulait que le brun puisse se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Parler semblait être une bonne idée. Il continua, caressant tendrement le front déjà trempé de sueur de son ami, y enlevant de nombreuses mèches auburn.

\- C'est génial, tu adorerais. J'ai pu rencontrer tous les colocataires. Ils ont tous l'air vraiment sympa. Il y a deux frères en particulier qui devraient te plaire. Ce sont des génies, ils inventent tout un tas de trucs. D'ailleurs, il y aussi un autre garçon qui est un espèce d'inventeur avant-gardiste mais il m'a l'air plutôt solitaire. Il y a un couple adorable je pense qu'ils ont des origines russes. Ania, la fille ressemble un peu à Tooth, maternelle. Tu l'aimerais bien. Et la copine de Mérida est super. Bizarre, mais super. Du coup, j'hésite à garder la Mérida-viking en couple avec Hiccup-viking, parce qu'elle va trop bien avec Mavis.

\- H-Hiccup-viking aura s-son Jack-v-viking ? Réussit à demander Hiccup d'une voix tremblante, gémissant en milieu de phrase.

Jack sourit : parler l'aider vraiment, donc. Il lui embrassa le front, ignorant la sueur qui se colla à ses lèvres.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, trésor, répondit-il doucement.

La tête penchée, il vit Hiccup essayer de sourire un peu. La vision lui serra le cœur parce qu'Hiccup ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Cependant, il reprit comme si le brun n'était pas en train de mourir de douleur dans ses bras :

\- Il y aussi un type bizarre : Flynn. Il fait partie d'un gang. D'ailleurs, Bunny en faisait partie lui aussi. J'ai appris plein de choses aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'a tout l'air d'être juste une bande de potes qui deal plus qu'un véritable gang. Avec l'agressivité et le côté « on te tue si tu blesses l'un des nôtres » en plus. Ils m'ont même l'air plutôt sympa, vu la description que m'en ont fait Bunny et Flynn. Oh, il y aussi un gamin, Jamie, c'est un nouveau. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il avait l'air hyper enthousiaste pour tout. Il est drôle.

Jack sentait la respiration d'Hiccup se calmer un peu, même s'il était toujours très tendu. Il ne s'arrêta pas de le câliner en parlant.

\- Ils ont une chambre de libre. Tout le monde est déjà d'accord pour qu'on emménage, donc ça ne dépend plus que de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce q… que tu en p-penses, toi ? Intervint Hiccup faiblement.

\- On perdrait surement un peu en intimité, c'est vrai, avoua Jack. Mais il y a déjà deux couples dans la maison et ils n'ont pas l'air des se plaindre. Aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que Flynn ramenait pas mal de filles ça ne dérange pas les autres. Je pense que ça serait vraiment bien. Il faudrait que tu le vois pas toi-même mais j'ai eu l'impression que… je sais pas, ça respirait la _famille_. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Ils veillent les uns sur les autres, malgré leurs différences et différents mais se laissent beaucoup d'espace pour que chacun puisse vivre sa propre vie.

Jack marqua une pause, constatant que les tremblements d'Hiccup diminuaient un peu.

\- Je voudrais y emménager si tu t'y sens bien toi aussi. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'on quittera l'appartement de la police mais d'ici là, on pourra au moins aller visiter la maison. Surtout, je pense que financièrement, on s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux. On en a pas encore parlé, mais je pense que Punz a demandé à son père de nous défendre gratuitement. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il a accepté. Ça me gêne un peu je sais que toi aussi. Donc j'aimerais bien qu'on lui donne quand même quelque chose. A la hauteur de nos moyens, tu vois, mais histoire de pas avoir l'air de profiter de notre amitié avec Punz pour ne pas le faire.

\- Je suis d-d'accord, répondit Hiccup en prenant de grandes inspirations.

\- Bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on se ruine, mais il faudra faire attention dans les mois qui suivront, c'est tout. Donc on pourrait abandonner notre appart pendant le procès et en reprendre un quand ça ira mieux, si on ne veut pas rester dans la maison.

Hiccup hocha la tête contre lui et tourna un peu la tête pour se blottir dans le cou de Jack. Très vite, il grimaça en soufflant :

\- Je suis plein de transpiration, désolé.

En effet, son visage, son cou et ses bras étaient recouverts d'un voile de sueur et son T-shirt en était auréolé. Que le brun s'excuse pour ça fit secouer la tête de Jack.

\- Arrête de tout le temps t'excuser pour des trucs idiots, le rabroua-t-il gentiment. Je peux m'accommoder à ta transpiration plus qu'à ta douleur.

A nouveau, Hiccup acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne dise lentement :

\- Je pense que je peux marcher jusqu'à l'appartement. J'ai besoin d'un vrai lit et de médicaments.

Jack le regarda quelques secondes avec inquiétude mais embrassa son front avant de se lever, le maintenant pour qu'il se repose doucement contre le mur. Hiccup respirait encore un peu vite et serrait parfois la mâchoire Jack n'était pas sûr qu'il aille vraiment mieux mais il devait vraiment vouloir rentrer. Il lui laissa le temps de remettre sa prothèse. Hiccup se redressa – Jack ne l'aida pas mais resta près au cas où – et regarda l'état de son T-shirt. Il soupira puis l'enleva pour s'essuyer le torse et le dos, comme il put, ainsi que le visage. Il fourra le haut dans son sac de cours et remit son pull.

En relevant la tête, il vit que Jack le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais te mettre torse nu plus souvent, lâcha le garçon. Surtout avec de la transpiration qui suinte sur tes muscles maigrichons.

Hiccup rit un peu avant de grimacer.

\- La ferme, répondit-il quand même sur un ton léger mais dans lequel on sentait la fatigue.

Et il ajouta, tendant la main à l'autre :

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'aides à marcher.

Jack ne fit que lui sourire : évidement qu'il allait l'aider. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Hiccup le retint un peu, faisant une moue.

\- Bunny et Zel sont toujours là, hein ?

\- Je pense que oui, tu as dû les inquiéter, supposa Jack en sentant le brun s'accrocher à son bras et soupirer.

Hiccup se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de souffler encore une fois. Il ouvrit lui-même la porte. Aster et Rapunzel était assis contre le mur d'en face et se levèrent quand ils les virent. La blonde se rapprocha du garçon, inspectant son visage comme si elle y trouverait des réponses.

\- Tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-elle et Hiccup, bien que content d'avoir une amie comme elle, l'éloigna un peu, délicatement.

Il _détestait_ qu'elle, ou qui que ce soit, puisse le voir dans cet état. Alors il essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il avait trop mal quand il répondit :

\- J'ai juste besoin de rentrer m'allonger un peu, ça va.

Les trois autres entendirent le mensonge mais chacun eut la décence de ne rien dire. Bunny intervint doucement :

\- J'ai appelé Mérida, elle nous attend devant le bâtiment.

Jack fronça les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a une voiture, elle va vous ramener. J'ai pensé que vous préfèreriez éviter les transports en commun.

Hiccup ferma les yeux en remerciant silencieusement les dieux ; il n'aurait pas pu supporter le métro et encore moins de marcher plus de dix mètres. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de devoir accepter, il en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Jack le comprit bien et lança un regard plein de gratitude à son ami.

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre, lentement, jusqu'à la sortie. Jack et Hiccup s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient restés pas loin d'une heure dans la pièce. Aucun de leur deux amis ne posèrent de question, même si Rapunzel se trituraient les mains pour ne pas parler, ne pouvant détacher son regard inquiet du brun. Brun qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer que chaque pas était une torture. Il s'appuyait vraiment beaucoup sur Jack, qui faisait comme s'il ne devait pas supporter son poids.

Mérida était garée vraiment devant la sortie, surement là où aucune voiture n'était autorisée, mais la faculté était vide. Elle les vit arriver doucement et sourit quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

\- On se voit souvent en ce moment, Jack, dit-elle pour engager la conversation sur un ton dégagé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est pas pour me déplaire, dit sincèrement l'albinos.

\- Mon cœur est déjà pris par une infirmière sexy, malheureusement.

Jack sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Mérida, au fait, se présenta la rousse à Rapunzel et Hiccup, qui réussit à lui sourire : elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Mérida-viking. Jack était un génie du dessin.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres de répondre ; elle ouvrit la portière arrière pour que Jack et Hiccup s'installent, ce qu'ils firent. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Hiccup ferma fermement ses yeux et expira lentement. Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal.

\- Mon lapin, tu profites de la ballade ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer à pied, Merry. Soyez prudents et donnez-moi des nouvelles, les gars.

\- Pareil, dit Rapunzel d'une petite voix.

\- Promis, je vous écris, dit Jack avant de refermer la porte alors que Mérida démarrait déjà la voiture.

La rousse n'attendit pas plus pour partir, demandant d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Va falloir me guider, Jack.

Le garçon hocha la tête alors qu'Hiccup attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, respirant lentement pour éloigner les douleurs, sa jambe gauche tendue devant lui.

\- Enlève là, Hic, tu seras mieux, souffla gentiment Jack.

Il savait très bien que son ami n'avait pas envie d'enlever sa prothèse devant une inconnue. Mais Jack avait raison. Avec un soupir, il ôta sa fausse jambe, la laissant quand même toute proche de son moignon pour la remettre rapidement.

\- Douleurs fantômes ? Demanda Mérida, qui avait vu le manège.

Hiccup avait gardé les yeux fermés ; il ouvrit néanmoins un œil, curieux. Mérida s'expliqua :

\- Quand j'étais toute petite, avant qu'ils meurent, je vivais avec mes parents. Mon père, à la chasse, s'était fait arraché la jambe par un ours. Du coup je connais un peu ça. T'es amputé depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ça va faire cinq ans, répondit Hiccup, finalement pas mécontent d'avoir un sujet de conversation, même s'il aurait préféré parler d'autre chose.

\- Ton père aussi en avait ? Des douleurs fantômes ? Questionna Jack entre deux indications sur l'itinéraire.

\- Ça arrivait, mais c'était plutôt rare. Et il est mort une année après, donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me familiariser avec.

\- Désolé, pour tes parents, murmura la brun en réprimant un grognement de douleur.

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- J'avais 8 ans. Notre maison à prit feu mes parents n'ont pas pu sortir. Les pompiers m'ont sauvé juste à temps.

Hiccup réfléchit un instant avant de se confier :

\- Les miens ont eu un accident de voiture quand j'avais 12 ans.

\- Oh… souffla Mérida, qui ne savait pas que le garçon était orphelin lui aussi. Tu as été en foyer ?

\- Non, c'est le frère de mon père, mon parrain, qui m'a accueilli chez lui jusqu'à ma majorité.

\- Tu as de la chance, sourit Mérida.

Hiccup lui sourit en retour.

\- Merci. De nous ramener, tu sais. Tu ne nous connais pas et… c'est sympa de faire ça.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Bunny craque pour toi, Hiccup, dit Mérida, balayant les remerciements d'un geste de la main. Vous êtes ses amis, donc vous êtes aussi les miens. Surtout qu'on a l'air d'avoir bien plus en commun que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ça serait sympa de vous voir trainer dans la maison.

Jack et Hiccup se regardèrent un moment et le premier fit pression sur la main du deuxième en souriant, comme pour lui dire « je te l'avais dit ». Mérida les regarda en souriant avant de continuer, tournant à droite comme Jack le lui indiquait :

\- Si tu es orphelin, ça doit être à cause de tes parents à toi, Jack, que vous avez des ennuis. Tu es le fils d'Ivan Frost, n'est-ce pas ?

En voyant l'albinos froncer les sourcils, elle ajouta :

\- Bunny ne m'a rien dit, je sais juste additionner 2 + 2. Les riches ont toujours des problèmes familiaux.

\- Jack n'accepte rien de son père, gronda Hiccup comme un avertissement, ce qui fit rire Mérida.

\- Du calme, Hiccup, je ne vais pas l'agresser.

Jack caressa distraitement la main du brun pour le calmer : il savait que, dans cet état, Hiccup pouvait vite s'énerver.

\- On lui fait un procès, dit simplement l'albinos en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'était pas une grosse affaire. Ça pourrait être dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on pense peut-être s'installer avec vous.

\- Pour qu'on vous protège ? Argua Mérida en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pour ne pas être seuls, corrigea Hiccup sombrement.

La rousse les fixa un moment dans le rétroviseur, chacun leur tour. Elle eut l'air de comprendre que le danger provenait directement d'Ivan Frost.

\- Bunny m'a dit que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus il y a quelques temps.

Elle ne dit que ça, sans prononcer sa question, mais les deux garçons la comprirent. Elle demandait si le père de Jack était responsable de ça. Jack planta son regard dans le sien et hocha la tête quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, comme pour répondre. S'ils devaient vivre avec ces gens, il fallait que ceux-ci comprennent ce qu'ils risquaient. Mérida souffla avant de dire :

\- Tous mes collocataires ont dû affronter des situations compliquées. On est un peu comme dans une _madhouse_. Vous auriez votre place avec nous.

Comme elle se garait là où Jack le lui avait demandé, devant leur appartement de fortune, elle se tourna vers eux.

\- S'il faut vous protéger de qui ou quoi que ce soit, nous le ferons tous. Si vous venez vivre avec nous, vous ferez partie de notre famille pour toujours. Et on protège les membres de notre famille, à n'importe quel prix.

Peut-être qu'elle n'eut pas conscience, ou si, mais ses mots eurent un impact énorme sur les deux garçons. Aster le leur avait déjà fait comprendre, mais le fait que ça soit une inconnue, Mérida, qui leur redise, avec cette formulation, leur fit réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de fausses promesses dans les paroles d'Aster. Ni dans celles de Mérida, visiblement. Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre à tant de générosité.

\- Merci pour tout, Mérida, dit alors simplement Hiccup alors qu'il finissait de rattacher sa prothèse. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour nous. Je pense qu'on se reverra très vite.

\- Je l'espère moi aussi, sourit la rousse en les laissant partir.

\- A bientôt Mérida, merci, salua Jack en soutenant le brun.

Ils la regardèrent repartir et Hiccup, accroché à Jack pour ne pas tomber, lui sourit :

\- Je veux bien qu'Hiccup-viking se marie avec Mérida-viking.

Jack rit en les emmenant vers l'immeuble.

\- Je le savais bien.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait même pas qu'ils aient plein de petits bébés roux avec plein de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Ne me rend pas jaloux d'elle, trésor.

Hiccup sourit en posant brièvement sa tête contre le menton de Jack. Celui-ci rit encore un peu puis, sans prévenir souleva le brun dans ses bras pour franchir les escaliers, au grand soulagement d'Hiccup qui ne se voyait pas franchir une seule marche. Il le relâcha devant la porte pour pouvoir ouvrir et aussitôt, Hiccup se dirigea vers sa chambre en s'appuyant contre les murs et le mobilier. Jack le laissa faire seul, le surveillant quand même du coin de l'œil.

Il le suivit quand même, entrant dans sa propre chambre pour poser son sac sur son lit. Il avisa le brun qui prenait des médicaments et qui se laissa tomber sur les matelas au sol en enlevant sa prothèse et son pull pour le jeter dans la pièce. Ce geste prouvait qu'il avait vraiment mal, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser trainer ses affaires. Contrairement à Jack.

L'albinos le rejoint alors que l'autre remonta un peu la couette sur son ventre nu, fermant déjà les yeux, épuisé. Jack s'assit sur le matelas et posa une main fraiche sur son front.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Hiccup secoua la tête :

\- Je vais attendre que le cachet fasse effet. Je vais essayer de me reposer un peu. T'occupes pas de moi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais Jack savait qu'Hiccup ne voulait pas être prit en pitié alors il se baissa pour poser un baiser sur sa pommette. Il se leva, fermant un peu les volets pour plonger la chambre dans une semi-pénombre, s'attirant des remerciements de la part du brun. Finalement, il caressa une dernière fois la joue de son colocataire avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, poussant la porte entre les deux sans la fermer complétement.

Il s'assit à son bureau, travaillant sur son projet de bande dessinée pendant presque deux heures. Hiccup avait dû s'endormir assez vite puisque Jack avait entendu – il avait _écouté_ – sa respiration se calmer quelques minutes après qu'il se soit couché. Comme il était déjà 21h quand il regarda l'heure, il décida d'aller faire quelque chose à manger puis de réveiller le brun. Il prépara rapidement quelque chose.

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Hiccup, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé dans son sommeil. Toujours sur le dos, il dormait paisiblement, plus aucune trace de douleur sur son visage, la couette ne montant pas jusqu'à son thorax. Jack le trouva beau. Il s'en voulut presque de le réveiller mais il devait manger quelque chose. Parce que, honnêtement, ajouter une couche de graisse sur ses muscles fins ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il s'assit par terre, à côté des matelas et passa doucement ses doigts au-dessus de la peau nu et lisse du garçon, se délectant de vite y voir des frissons apparaitre. Quand Jack posa sa main à plat sur la clavicule gauche du brun, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant en agrippant le poignet de l'albinos. Et retomba mollement sur le matelas en apercevant Jack, relâchant sa main et fermant ses yeux. Le plus vieux sourit et reprit ses caresses légères sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon. Le cœur d'Hiccup s'était accéléré comme il avait été réveillé un peu brusquement, mine de rien.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, frissonnant à nouveau.

\- Ça fait du bien, murmura-t-il après un moment, la voix un peu enrouée. C'est frais.

Jack ne répondit pas, profitant simplement de la vision. Finalement, Hiccup finit par rouvrir les yeux et leva sa main droite vers la joue de Jack, sur laquelle il laissa trainer paresseusement ses doigts avant de laisser retomber sa main contre la taille de son ami.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure. T'as été parfait.

Jack lui sourit tendrement, considérant qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose mais ravi de voir qu'en fin de compte, ça avait quand même aidé Hiccup.

\- J'ai cru que ça n'arrivait presque plus, mais ça fait deux fois en peu de temps.

Hiccup grogna en descendant la couette pour que Jack étende ses caresses, refermant les yeux, et l'albinos se retint de rire devant la requête muette.

\- Je pense que mon cerveau a dû mal assimiler le retour de ton père. Inconsciemment, ça a dû faire remonter beaucoup de choses d'il y a quatre – cinq déjà ? – ans.

C'était plausible. Plus que probable, même. Jack n'ajouta rien, s'amusant toujours à faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau incroyablement douce et parsemée de taches de rousseur du brun. Hiccup était sur le point de se rendormir quand il entendit :

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Puis hocha la tête. Et repensa à ses amis.

\- Tu as envoyé un message à Zel et Bunny ?

\- Quand tu t'es endormi. Je leur ai dit que tu allais déjà mieux. Ils n'ont pas posé de question, me disant juste de te surveiller.

\- Ce sont des amours, sourit Hiccup.

\- Bunny est au courant pour nous deux, lui apprit Jack. Je ne voulais pas forcément lui dire tout de suite mais il était presque en train de s'excuser de s'intéresser à toi et de se justifier.

\- Il l'a pas mal pris ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Il était un peu déçu, évidement, mais ça allait.

\- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente mal, précisa Hiccup.

\- Ça avait l'air d'aller. Je suis content que tu ais fait la connaissance de Mérida. Maintenant, t…

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, le coupa Hiccup en soupirant d'aise.

Jack rit il se serait presque attendu à l'entendre ronronner. Le brun, toujours aussi paresseusement, glissa lentement ses doigts sous le T-shirt de Jack pour pincer sa hanche en souriant, gardant ses yeux clos. L'albinos protesta faiblement et le sourire du brun s'agrandit quand il caressa sa peau marquée.

\- C'est presque comme une sculpture, commenta tout doucement Hiccup en laissant ses doigts monter et descendre à mesure qu'ils rencontraient de nouvelles cicatrices.

Jack garda son sourire mais souffla :

\- Absolument pas.

\- Si, répliqua le garçon comme un enfant. C'est comme des reliefs, des ornements sur ta peau.

\- Il y a de la drogue dans tes cachets ? Se moqua l'albinos en pinçant à son tour la taille d'Hiccup qui poussa un petit glapissement, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Un peu d'opium… peut-être d'autres trucs.

Jack rit vraiment ; il ne savait pas s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux mais il était mignon comme ça _. Et bon sang, comment sa peau pouvait être si douce ?_ Il se baissa, posant sa main droite de l'autre côté, pour embrasser le torse du brun. Une fois d'abord, puis il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour recommencer, puis encore, et encore. Il n'avait voulu le faire qu'une fois. Mais la peau du garçon, chaude et douce, le fit continuer ses baisers sur chaque parcelle découverte. Elle avait le goût un peu salé de la sueur. Jack essaya de ne pas noter que le cœur d'Hiccup s'accélérait, faisant s'emballer le sien. Il se penchait de plus en plus pour pouvoir avoir accès à encore plus de peau, chaque nouveau baiser plus brulant que le précédent.

Le brun, la respiration erratique, les yeux enfin ouverts mais qui se fermaient à demi, finit par relever le T-shirt de l'autre grâce à la main qu'il avait déjà glissée dessous, voulant clairement qu'il l'enlève. Jack n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'à peine se redresser pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et de revenir embrasser et mordiller la chair de son cou. Hiccup pencha la tête pour lui en laisser l'accès, sa main droite caressant tendrement les stigmates sur la taille de Jack, l'autre se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Le contact n'avait plus rien de romantique ; les garçons se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Finalement, Jack se hissa au-dessus d'Hiccup, une de ses jambes entre les siennes, provoquant une rencontre entre leurs deux bassins. Jack grogna en calant sa tête dans le cou d'Hiccup, qui gémit en lui griffant la nuque.

\- J-Jack, at-attends, réussit à articuler Hiccup après plusieurs frictions et aussitôt, Jack se recula, inquiet, haletant.

Hiccup regretta aussitôt. Il avait vraiment cru, pendant une seconde, que l'albinos avait lâché prise, qu'il avait _oublié_. Ça n'était pas le cas, évidement, et il s'en voulut d'avoir douté de lui. Il planta ses yeux embués dans les siens et se sentit vraiment horrible d'avoir pensé que Jack n'allait pas faire attention. Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, Jack fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Non.

Hiccup ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Mais il s'était lui-même saboter en pensant que Jack se focaliserait sur son propre plaisir. Sauf que c'était tout, sauf le genre de comportements que pourrait avoir le garçon. Parce qu'il était parfait ; Hiccup était le seul fautif. Il avait gâché ce moment alors qu'il ne s'était pas un instant senti mal à l'aise. Il avait douté de Jack : c'était le pire qui aurait pu arriver.

Comme il voyait les yeux assombris autant de désir que d'inquiétude de Jack naviguer entre les siens, Hiccup les ferma en retenant, en vain, une grimace, laissant presque échapper une plainte. Il se sentait si idiot.

\- Hic… souffla Jack d'un ton malheureux.

Pas parce qu'il était triste que le moment soit brisé. Mais parce qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute. Était-il allé trop loin ? Trop vite ? Il avait pourtant été vraiment attentif au moindre signe qui aurait montré qu'Hiccup ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Je… je suis désolé, continua-t-il, tremblant, s'apprêtant à se relever pour laisser de l'espace à l'autre.

Mais Hiccup le retint, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre dans son dos pour le coller à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Jack était perdu, mais répondit quand même à l'étreinte dont Hiccup avait visiblement besoin. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entendit le brun sangloter.

\- Oh non, Hic… j-je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vo…

\- Pardon, le coupa Hiccup, la voix pleine de larmes mais ne desserrant pas son emprise.

 _Pardon_ ? Jack ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Et pourquoi Hiccup s'excusait ? C'était lui qui était allé trop loin ! Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il essaya de se reculer mais la force que le brun mettait dans l'enlacement l'en empêcha. Alors il le serra contre lui, espérant que ça le calmerait, déposant parfois des petits baisers sur la joue du brun, goutant ses larmes.

Quand il sentit qu'Hiccup relâchait un peu l'étreinte, Jack se permit de relever la tête pour pouvoir regarder les deux orbes verts. Il laissa un silence passer avant de murmurer :

\- Tout va bien, Hic.

Mais le brun secoua la tête.

\- J'ai cru que… que t'avais oublié. Que tu n'y pensais plus…

Ça blessa bien plus Jack que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer à Hiccup pour ne pas le faire se sentir encore plus coupable. Il amena sa main gauche caresser tendrement la joue du garçon.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que toi, tu y penses alors je me suis dit que si je faisais comme si… Je voulais juste que tu te sentes bien.

Cette fois, Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- C-c'était le cas, Jack. Ça l'était vraiment. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une seconde que tu ne faisais pas attention.

Il se détourna en soufflant :

\- Je suis tellement stupide.

Mais Jack le força à le regarder à nouveau. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant venir frotter son nez contre le sien et se reculer.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, Hiccup. Je ferai _toujours_ attention à toi. Toujours. Surtout dans ce genre de contexte.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez avant de continuer en souriant un peu :

\- Tu as bien fait de m'arrêter quand tu as senti que ça n'allait pas.

\- Ce… ça allait, pourtant Jack.

Il grogna presque quand il ajouta :

\- Ça allait même plus que parfaitement bien.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit.

\- Alors on recommencera.

Il embrassa doucement Hiccup avant de lui mordiller le nez et de dire :

\- Mais pas maintenant parce que je nous ai préparé à manger et que ça doit être froid depuis le temps.


	18. Chapter 18

Des passages plutôt violents dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus. Je me suis vraiment amusé (pas vraiment le terme, mais l'écriture de ce chapitre était intéressant en terme de style et de rythme), j'espère que vous serez autant dedans que moi quand j'ai écrit. Bonne lecture, des petits commentaires ça fait toujours du bien

* * *

Le lendemain, aucun des deux garçons n'avaient cours le matin, aussi ils purent profiter de leur grasse matinée. Jack n'avait jamais été du genre à paresser mais il semblait que depuis quelques temps, tout se chamboulait dans ses habitudes. Et puis, rester allongé dans les bras d'Hiccup ne pouvait définitivement _pas_ être une mauvaise habitude. Jack était à moitié couché sur lui et, exceptionnellement depuis le retour d'Ivan – Jack avait insisté, parce que « maintenant que j'ai réalisé à quel point ta peau est douce, je vais la toucher tout le temps » – Hiccup avait dormi sans T-shirt, surtout pour faire taire Jack, mais aussi un peu parce que ça lui donnait droit à vraiment beaucoup de caresses, gratuitement.

L'albinos était calé dans ses bras, la tête sur sa clavicule et soupira plusieurs fois d'aise alors qu'Hiccup lui grattait le dos. Au bout d'un moment, Jack ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tracer des arabesques sur le torse du brun.

\- On aurait dû commencer à faire ça il y a des années, souffla Jack.

\- Faire quoi ? Murmura à son tour Hiccup.

\- Toi et moi.

Cela fit sourire le plus jeune.

\- Ça ne dépendait que de toi. Moi ça fait des années que je t'attends.

Jack ne répondit pas mais sourit aussi. C'était un peu vrai, en fait, même si Hiccup n'avait jamais montré de manière évidente un véritable intérêt pour lui. Il se redressa et vint embrasser le visage d'Hiccup, puis ses lèvres. Avant de se lever en ignorant la plainte du garçon qui essaya vainement de le retenir. Il se justifia, enfilant un pantalon :

\- Café.

Hiccup grogna pour de bon et se leva à son tour pour enfiler sa prothèse et un T-shirt. Il alla ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre, repensant à la soirée d'hier. Qui avait vraiment été bonne, malgré un début vraiment catastrophique. Cela dit, sa jambe ne lui avait plus fait mal après sa sieste. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Il avait encore des cernes mais tous ses hématomes avaient presque entièrement disparu. Seuls ses poignets gardaient des cicatrices. Peut-être qu'elles s'effaceraient avec le temps. Ou pas. Connaitre et aimer Jack lui avait appris à relativiser à propos de ce genre de détails.

Il allait sortir quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

\- Jack ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte que le garçon lui fonça presque dedans, un air complétement terrorisé. Il lui tendit rapidement le téléphone que l'inspecteur leur avait laissé. A utiliser en cas d'urgence. Il y avait une urgence ? Hiccup, commençant à sentir le stress monté en lui, n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu appelles les flics et tu t'enfermes. Ne sors pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas.

Jack repartit après avoir parlé à toute allure en refermant la porte. Figé, Hiccup regarda bêtement le portable dans sa main et sursauta quand il entendit un grand fracas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack faisait couler le café. Ce matin était un bon matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cliquetis étranges qui semblaient venir de la porte d'entrée. Sa tasse en main, le garçon alla regarder par le judas. Son père était là. En train de charger une arme à feu. Devant leur porte. Sans plus réfléchir, Jack laissa tomber son mug qui se brisa au sol et courut à la salle de bain, attrapant au passage le téléphone d'urgence, entendant à peine Hiccup prononcer son nom. Il tendit l'appareil au garçon et dit d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus calme possible :

\- Tu appelles les flics et tu t'enfermes. Ne sors pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas.

Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier qu'il avait compris. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et repartit dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi se défendre en attendant l'arrivée de… de n'importe quoi ou qui qui pourrait les sauver. Il n'atteint pas la cuisine. La porte fut enfoncée et Jack dû s'arrêter. Avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience que son père repoussait la porte – qui ne se referma pas –, il se reçut un coup si puissant qu'il tomba presque au sol, sonné. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il gagne du temps. Pour Hiccup.

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les vertiges et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, lançant son poing pour qu'il percute la mâchoire de son père. Il fut lui-même étonné de voir que ça l'atteint. Il enchaina aussitôt, profitant de la surprise pour porter un nouveau coup. Ivan le para cette fois et attrapa le bras droit de Jack avant de le tordre. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre ; Jack hurla, sentant de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Son père ne s'arrêta pas là. Il faucha ses jambes pour le faire tomber au sol. Le garçon eut le réflexe complétement stupide d'essayer de gérer sa chute à l'aide de ses bras mais le droit refusa d'obéir. Jack cria à nouveau quand il rencontra le sol, les éclats de mug se plantant dans son dos et son cerveau engourdi par la douleur. Ivan agrippa son poignet gauche et le leva, le maintenant contre le lino. Jack ne pouvait pas se défendre : son bras droit était cassé et sa tête tournait à cause de la chute.

Un couteau apparut dans la main d'Ivan. Jack sut ce qui allait arriver avant même que son père ne bouge. L'homme lança son bras pour planter le couteau dans la main de son fils, traversant la chair et l'os jusqu'à se planter dans le sol. L'albinos hurla de toutes ses forces, ne pouvant retenir des larmes. C'était intolérable comme douleur.

Surtout, il était maintenant complétement immobilisé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La vision d'Ivan s'imposa vite à Hiccup quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer de force. Et Jack allait l'affronter. Seul. Pour lui laisser le temps d'appeler la police. Tremblant de peur, Hiccup verrouilla la porte et composa le numéro d'urgence des agents censés les surveiller. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Comment Ivan avait pu rentrer sans se faire voir par les policiers ? Personne ne lui répondit.

Un craquement ignoble retentit et le premier cri de Jack résonna dans l'appartement. Hiccup en lâcha le portable, terrorisé pour lui, des larmes s'échappant aussitôt de ses yeux. Il essaya de rester assez calme pour récupérer l'appareil et appeler l'inspecteur North. Qui répondit :

\- Al… commença le policier mais Hiccup l'interrompit à toute vitesse :

\- Il est là. Il est à l'appartement. S'il-vous-plait, il…

Nicholas North avait déjà raccroché. Un son sourd retentit et un second hurlement tordit les entrailles d'Hiccup. Il tremblait tellement qu''il n'arriva pas à garder le téléphone en main, le laissant tomber au sol. Il fixa la porte un moment : il allait l'ouvrir. Il allait attraper n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et il allait sortir pour aider Jack. Hiccup entendit Jack crier à nouveau et il entendit si clairement un sanglot dans son cri qu'il en laissa échapper un de panique, de douleur en n'osant pas imaginer la source de celui de Jack.

Soudain, on essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Ivan essayait d'entrer. Non. Non, non, non. Hiccup se précipita vers elle pour s'appuyer dessus, mettant toutes ses forces pour la maintenir fermée. Le verrou tenait bon. En fait, la porte de la salle de bain était sûrement plus solide que celle de l'entrée. Elle _allait_ tenir. Ivan, de l'autre côté, semblait essayer de l'enfoncer à coup d'épaule mais la porte, comme Hiccup, résistait. Le pauvre garçon était tétanisé, en pleurs.

Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Il était impossible que les autres habitants de l'immeuble n'aient pas entendu les cris de Jack. Pourtant, personne ne venait. Hiccup se rappela d'un cas qu'il avait étudié en cours : Kitty Genovese. Une femme violée et tuée au milieu d'une cour d'un bâtiment, avant plus de 40 témoins. Personne n'a rien fait pour l'aider ; c'est le principe de déresponsabilisation. On se dit qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui va aider. Ça n'est souvent pas le cas. Ça n'était pas le cas.

Comme ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Hiccup resta contre la porte, mort de peur, flageolant. Il échappa un glapissement quand il entendit la voix d'Ivan filtrer :

\- Tu sortiras de toi-même, Hiccup.

Sa voix sonna tellement confiante que le brun dû mettre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas à nouveau laisser un sanglot en sortir. Il se passa quelques secondes où il n'y eut plus rien. Puis Jack hurla à nouveau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack vit Ivan se diriger vers les chambres, qu'il trouva vides. Il se tourna ensuite vers la salle de bain et l'albinos essaya de lever son bras droit mais celui-ci ne bougerait pas. Il grimaça quand Ivan commença à essayer d'enfoncer la porte et il pria pour qu'elle tienne bon. Il tourna la tête vers son bras gauche, fixé au sol par le couteau qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retirer. Il tenta de le relever mais il n'y arriva pas, l'arme s'enfonçant trop profondément dans le lino. Il était bloqué. Si Ivan arrivait à ouvrir cette porte, il ne pourrait sans doute rien faire.

Il fallait qu'Hiccup résiste. Jack espéra qu'il avait appelé la police parce qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, à cette allure. Il ne sentait plus aucun de ses bras et il savait que des morceaux de verre s'était planté dans son dos. Eux, il les sentait bien.

Ivan arrêta de s'acharner sur le porte.

\- Tu sortiras de toi-même, Hiccup.

Jack ferma les yeux en entendant son père parler, comprenant le plan. Et il savait qu'Ivan avait vu juste : Hiccup sortirait. Il sortirait parce qu'Ivan allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup craque. Jack se mordit la lèvre, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il crie. Pour ne pas attirer Hiccup hors de la seule pièce où il était en sécurité. Il faudrait qu'il soit fort, sinon, Ivan allait mettre la main sur Hiccup. Et, au fond de lui, Jack était persuadé qu'Ivan était là pour les tuer. Ils allaient surement s'amuser un peu avant, mais il allait les tuer, c'était sûr.

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, Jack se reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui eut beaucoup trop de conséquences : son bras cassé bougea, tout comme les morceaux de verre fichés dans son dos, et il eut la terrible idée de serrer le poing, donc le loisir de sentir la lame du couteau trancher encore plus sa main. Il ne pensa pas un instant à sa belle résolution de ne pas hurler.

Ivan se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec un autre couteau. Jack haletait de douleur. Était-ce si faible de sa part de vouloir que ça s'arrête déjà ? Non. Non, il devait supporter ça. Il devait occuper Ivan pour que celui-ci ne s'intéresse pas à Hiccup, juste le temps qu'on vienne les sauver. Parce qu'on allait venir. On allait venir.

Jack sentit son père poser une de ses mains sur son torse nu et la pointe de couteau l'y rejoint vite. Il trancha dans sa peau une première fois. Jack pleura mais se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier. Ivan s'appliqua à recommencer à un autre endroit, plus bas sur son ventre. Au bout de la troisième fois, Jack sentit le sang envahir sa bouche et la quatrième fois, il comprit ce qu'Ivan faisait. Il retraçait chacune de ses cicatrices. A chaque nouvelle coupure qu'il lui infligeait, il plantait la lame plus profondément.

Il ne put pas se retenir de crier la cinquième fois quand son père tourna la pointe du couteau dans sa chair, surement pour s'adapter à une marque de brûlure. La douleur était intolérable et Jack sentait le sang glisser ses sur côtes et ses hanches de chaque côté. Son cœur pulsait violemment dans son bras gauche et dans la plus récente des coupures. Il allait s'évanouir de souffrance.

Ou pas, si Ivan le tenait éveillé : Jack hurla brièvement quand la lame retraça profondément une des longues cicatrices qui jonchaient son bas-ventre. Il ne supplierait pas pour qu'il arrête. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

\- Tu es plus résistant qu'à l'époque, Jackie.

Le ton de sa voix était cruel et presque amusé. Presque _fier_. Il continua la torture et Jack ne retint plus ses cris, son esprit complétement léthargique.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Entre le premier cri et le second, Hiccup crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Mais quand vint le second, puis celui d'après, Hiccup aurait _souhaité_ faire une crise cardiaque. C'était intolérable d'entendre Jack souffrir. De l'entendre se faire torturer, sachant qu'il avait juste à sortir de la pièce pour y mettre un terme. Les hurlements s'enchainaient.

Ivan allait tuer Jack. Hiccup n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait, mais il était certain que ça allait le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ça n'était pas possible. Il ne _pouvait pas_ rester là à pleurer et trembler pendant que Jack endurait tout ça pour ne pas que ça soit lui qui souffre. Non. Ça allait s'arrêter.

Un énième cri de Jack décida définitivement Hiccup. Il ne laisserait pas Jack mourir. S'il devait se faire violer et tuer pour que Jack vive, il se sacrifierait sans hésiter. Jack ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas dans un monde où Hiccup avait le moyen de le sauver.

Le brun ravala ses sanglots et, n'essayant même pas de contrôler ses tremblements, il défie le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Il tenait fermement dans ses mains une ridicule paire de ciseaux comme arme de fortune. Qui ne lui sauverait surement ni l'honneur, ni la vie. Il sortit de la salle de bain et amena une main à sa bouche en une expression d'horreur quand il vit la scène.

Le bras droit de Jack devait être fracturé, au vu de l'angle improbable qu'il formait. Son second bras était immobilisé, un couteau planté dans sa main. Et Ivan, penché sur lui, redessinait ses cicatrices à l'aide d'une lame. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et Jack était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir les traces de larmes qui avait coulé sur ses tempes.

Ça ne prit qu'une seconde avant qu'Ivan ne se redresse et vienne plaquer Hiccup contre le mur, qui se traita de tous les noms quand, de surprise, de choc, il laissa tomber sa seule chance de se défendre. Il sentit les lèvres d'Ivan s'écraser sur les siennes et son corps se presser sur le sien dans des gestes impatients. Une des mains d'Ivan caressait doucement sa joue. La nausée l'envahit ; il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait disparaitre. Il voulait aider Jack, qu'il entendait vaguement parler. Crier peut-être ? Hiccup ne savait plus, n'avait déjà plus conscience de son environnement : il espérait juste devenir invisible.

Ivan murmura son nom d'une voix suave et Hiccup fronça le nez pour ne pas sentir son haleine. Il avait bu. Était-ce pour cela qu'il prenait le risque de venir ici ?

\- J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi la dernière fois, continua Ivan et Hiccup frissonna de dégout.

Ivan éprouvait des choses pour lui. Pas que physique. C'était répugnant.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Hiccup. Je t'aime tellement.

Il était complétement fou. Hiccup réussit à détourner la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. Ce fut l'échange le plus douloureux. Sentir Ivan contre lui n'était pas pire que d'affronter le regard impuissant de Jack. Chacun d'eux savaient ce qui allait arriver. Et aucun d'eux ne pensait être capable d'y mettre un terme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup était sorti. Non. Jack, sentant Ivan s'éloigner de lui, cria aussitôt au garçon de retourner dans la salle de bain. Non ! Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Il vit son père plaquer Hiccup contre le mur, l'embrassant de force. Jack voulait détourner le regard mais il ne pouvait pas : il fallait qu'il se lève. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il mette Ivan hors d'état de nuire. Et surtout, il fallait vite que ce psychopathe s'éloigne d'Hiccup. Vite. Jack s'agitait, tentant de se relever, en vain.

\- J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi la dernière fois, continua Ivan et Hiccup frissonna de dégout. Tu m'as manqué, Hiccup. Je t'aime tellement.

Jack hurla de rage. Pourquoi personne n'était venu les aider encore ? Ça faisait combien de temps ? Où étaient les flics qui les surveillaient ? Hiccup les avait appelés, non ?

C'est là que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Et qu'il se sentit mourir. Il y avait de la résignation dans les beaux yeux verts. Non… Il n'arriva pas à parler, pas à détourner le regard. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Il sentit les larmes revenir. De rage, d'impuissance. Presque plus de douleur il ne sentait plus son corps.

Ivan attrapa Hiccup à la gorge et lui susurra quelque chose. Jack n'entendit pas. Le garçon ne sembla pas réagir aux mots ; son expression poignarda Jack en plein cœur. Est-ce qu'il était en train de capituler ? D'abandonner ? Non, il vit que l'expression d'Hiccup se durcit : il se tourna vers Ivan ; il lui parla mais Jack n'entendit pas, son esprit engourdi.

Jack ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il comprenait qu'Hiccup _combattait,_ à sa façon, Ivan.

Ivan sourit en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hiccup qui ne cacha pas sa grimace de dégout. Et soudain, son emprise sur le cou du brun s'intensifia et le garçon glapit. Jack grogna. Il fallait qu'il concentre ses forces. Il fallait qu'il libère son bras, quitte à se déchiqueter la main. Il fallait qu'Ivan arrête de toucher Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Alors qu'il fixait Jack, Hiccup entendit Ivan murmurer quand il l'attrapa à la gorge :

\- Tu es à _moi_.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa à abandonner. A quoi bon se battre contre un ennemi qui avait gagné d'avance ? Puis il vit la peur dans les yeux bleus de Jack. Il se tourna vers Ivan et cracha :

\- Plutôt mourir.

Ça n'était ni une bonne réponse, ni une bonne idée d'énerver Ivan. Mais Hiccup voulait être fort. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait combattre Ivan. Celui-ci se rapprocha avant d'augmenter la pression sur son cou et Hiccup glapit, plus de surprise que de douleur. Il oublia momentanément Jack. Il fallait qu'il se défasse de la prise.

Ivan ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se débattre. Il le souleva complétement du sol à l'aide de sa seule main et le projeta violemment contre la porte de la chambre ; Hiccup buta contre elle –se félicitant de ne pas l'avoir fermée – et retomba durement au sol en sentant ses poumons se bloquer un moment.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration, se tenant les côtes, que déjà, Ivan fondait sur lui. Et sortit une arme à feu de la poche de sa veste. Hiccup se figea. Il avait déjà été proche de mourir. Mais jamais on l'avait visé avec un flingue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais Ivan détourna vite le bras pour pointer le canon vers le salon. Vers Jack, qu'Hiccup ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était.

Ivan menaçait de tirer sur Jack. Plus aucune informations autre que celle-ci. Hiccup changea aussitôt d'attitude ; il fallait _vraiment_ qu'Ivan oublie son fils. Si Jack mourait, Hiccup abandonnerait. Si Jack mourait, Hiccup mourrait. Le garçon leva ses deux mains, qu'il vit trembler comme jamais, pour calmer le jeu.

\- Ivan.

Prononcer son nom sans y mettre de la haine fut impossible. Mais l'homme n'y fit guère attention. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le jeune homme, couché sur le dos, dans une position qu'il jugea des plus soumises. Et il prononçait _son_ nom. Cela suffit à réveiller son désir. Hiccup déglutit quand il le vit poser l'arme sur la commode à l'entrée de la chambre et se diriger vers lui, un regard de prédateur.

Il n'était plus armé. C'était un début. Mais il était encore capable de la récupérer en tendant le bras. Il fallait l'en éloigner. Hiccup se recula à l'aide de ses bras, sentant un point douloureux pulser dans ses cotes. Ivan, focalisé sur lui, suivit le mouvement. Hiccup aurait voulu être debout il se serrait senti moins vulnérable. Mais il avait peur que, s'il essayait de se relever, Ivan récupère son arme.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Ivan qui le releva. Il devait vraiment être léger parce que l'homme le fit à la seule force d'un bras. Ivan se colla de nouveau à lui et les fit tous les deux reculer jusqu'au mur, loin de la porte et donc, de la commode – de l'arme. Il écrasa Hiccup contre le mur et commença à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt. Chaque contact était une torture. Une brulure infâme. Il ne devrait y avoir que Jack qui pouvait le toucher de cette façon.

Hiccup, pendant qu'Ivan était occupé à lui poser d'ignobles baisers dans le cou, chercha autour de lui n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir pour neutraliser l'homme. Il ne vit rien.

Ivan boqua ses poignets d'une seule main et déchira son T-shirt pour le mordre. Hiccup cria de douleur en sentant les dents se planter violemment dans sa peau de son pectoral, se débattant furieusement, essayant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner. Mais le corps d'Ivan, pressé contre le sien, était beaucoup plus massif et fort. Il l'immobilisait totalement. Hiccup avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, il ne trouvait pas de solution pour s'échapper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Quand Jack vit son père projeter Hiccup dans la chambre, il eut l'agréable vision d'Ivan mort, baignant dans son propre sang, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il allait le tuer. Il allait se libérer et il allait le tuer. Ivan entra dans la chambre et disparut lui aussi du champ de vision de Jack, qui grogna sourdement.

Il tourna la tête vers sa main gauche. Il fallait qu'il force. Il _fallait_ que ce couteau dégage du lino pour délivrer sa main. Il ne laisserait plus Ivan toucher Hiccup. Il l'avait promis et comptait tenir sa promesse. Jack prit de grande inspiration, assez rapidement – ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre le torturait.

Il entendit Hiccup hurler.

Ce fut son signal pour avoir du courage. Et une lueur d'intelligence. Jack roula sur le côté, ignorant les débris de verre fichés dans son dos et le sang qui dégoulina de son ventre et de son torse. Son bras droit suivit mollement le mouvement. Il amena ses dents vers le manche du couteau. Il lui suffisait de tirer. Ivan l'avait vraiment planté profondément et malgré tous les efforts de Jack, il semblait ne pas vouloir se déloger du sol.

L'albinos entendit Hiccup glapir. Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver. Personne, surtout pas Ivan, n'avait le droit de blesser Hiccup.

Bloquant sa respiration, Jack raffermit sa prise sur le manche et tira d'un coup sec, forçant également sa main à pousser vers le haut pour l'aider. Le couteau céda et s'arracha au lino et à sa main. Jack serra les dents sur le manche pour ne pas hurler, pleurant silencieusement. Ivan ne _pouvait_ pas savoir qu'il s'était libéré. Il leva son bras engourdi pour y refaire circuler le sang. Il regarda sa main ensanglantée, littéralement trouée en son centre. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations pour sa calmer et refluer des spasmes violents alors que le sang coulait à flot de la plaie.

Un bruit mat résonna dans la chambre. Puis quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Non !

C'était Hiccup qui avait hurlé et bizarrement, cela rassura Jack. Il se battait. Il ne se laissait pas faire. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, grimaçant en voyant son état, puis à son torse et son ventre, strié de tâches et lignes ensanglantés qui lui firent penser à un tableau de Jackson Pollock.

Le garçon se leva, chancelant et resta un instant immobile pour arrêter les vertiges. Chaque mouvement était une torture mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de prendre pleinement conscience des dégâts. Jack ouvrit et ferma la main à plusieurs reprises pour voir s'il serait capable de garder le couteau en main. Presque sûr qu'elle tiendrait, il récupéra le manche du couteau qu'il tenait encore entre ses dents. Celui-ci était maculé de sang et Jack se rappela vaguement s'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue. Il s'essuya la bouche avec son poignet, ce qui lui fit mal mais il s'en fichait.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, déterminé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Il n'y avait pas de solution. Hiccup aurait voulu être plus grand et plus fort. Mais il ne l'était pas. Comme Ivan le mordait à nouveau en plein sur le muscle de l'épaule, Hiccup glapit. Il sentait du sang couler de la morsure et son bras trembler comme ses muscles se tétanisaient et que ses nerfs se tordaient. Il mordait beaucoup trop fort.

Mais l'attention d'Ivan s'était un peu relâchée. Hiccup tenta sa chance ; il leva son genou droit pour frapper l'homme. Il l'atteignit à la cuisse, assez puisement pour le faire grogner, de surprise ou de douleur. Ça eut surtout pour conséquence de l'énerver. Ivan leva sa main libre et frappa Hiccup au visage avec force. La tête du brun rebondit violemment sur le mur et il fut sonné quelques secondes.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit Ivan défaire sa braguette avec des gestes saccadés. Non.

\- Non ! S'écria Hiccup en essaya à nouveau de la lancer sa jambe gauche.

Ivan la bloqua avec la sienne, collant encore plus son corps à celui d'Hiccup, sa main entre eux deux.

Des points noirs dansaient devant les yeux du garçon ; il fallait qu'il l'éloigne. Soudain, une idée. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Il ignora la douleur et lança la tête en avant pour planter ses dents dans le cou d'Ivan, mordant de toutes ses forces. Il sentit la chair se percer sous ses canines et le sang envahir sa bouche. C'était répugnant. Il aurait presque voulu qu'Ivan cri de douleur mais l'homme, grondant, donna simplement un grand coup d'épaule, le forçant à lâcher prise. Le crâne d'Hiccup percuta encore une fois le mur avec violence.

Le garçon rouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Ivan. Qui le regardait avec surprise mais plaisir. Il… Hiccup fut presque sûr en le voyant qu'il avait aimé ça. Vraiment. Et que la vue – Hiccup sentait du sang barbouiller ses lèvres et couler sur son menton – l'excitait indéniablement. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'était la pire des idées. Ivan lui sourit vicieusement et d'un mouvement, l'éjecta au sol derrière eux, visant le matelas.

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Sa vision était complétement floutée par des points noires dû aux chocs sur sa tête mais il vit Ivan, son pantalon ouvert à travers lequel on devinait son érection, marcher vers lui, ses yeux brulant de désir. C'est là qu'il entendit à voix de Jack, juste à ses côté et qu'Ivan se tourna vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Ne bouge plus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack était resté sur le seuil de la porte quand il avait vu la scène : Hiccup mordait Ivan jusqu'au sang pour qu'il s'éloigne. Quand Ivan l'avait violemment repoussé, Jack avait resserré sa prise sur le couteau. Et son regard était tombé sur l'arme à feu, posée là, juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Comme une invitation. Il l'avait pris, glissant un peu, remplaçant le couteau.

Ivan jeta Hiccup sur le matelas : aucun ne l'avait vu. Il s'avança comme Ivan alla faire de même. Jack leva son bras gauche tremblant et pointa l'arme sur son père. Sa voix ne trembla pas quand il cracha :

\- Ne bouge plus.

Il sentit Ivan et Hiccup tourner le regard vers lui.

\- Jack…

Le soulagement se mêlait à l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Hiccup mais Jack fut heureux de l'entendre. Ça lui donna la force de ne pas lâcher la crosse de l'arme qui se recouvrait de sang comme sa plaie continuait de saigner abondement.

Jack se délecta de voir de la surprise et de la peur sur le visage de son père. Il savait qu'il n'était plus maitre de la situation. Jack adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur Ivan. Savoir qu'il pouvait le tuer d'un simple geste. Il avait la gorge sèche et les vertiges commençaient à revenir.

Une sirène de police se fit entendre mais aucun d'eux ne réagit.

Jack essayait de calmer ses tremblements. Hiccup l'appela à nouveau et cette fois, il y avait aussi de la peur dans son timbre. Le brun se leva prudemment et vint se mettre en face de Jack, dos à Ivan. Le bras de Jack qui tenait l'arme passait par-dessus l'épaule blessée d'Hiccup et ses yeux bleus sombres ne quittèrent pas un instant l'homme.

\- Jack. La police arrive.

Hiccup essayait de capter le regard de Jack mais celui-ci fixait obstinément son père – et ça n'était pas plus mal, on ne savait jamais. Mais la lueur qu'il voyait dans son regard… Jack allait tuer Ivan. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant que c'était fini. Il réprima des vertiges et la nausée qui l'avait envahi. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu son équilibre.

\- On a gagné, tu entends ? Il ne m'a rien fait. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il tire. Mais le garçon était en état de choc et surement ivre de douleur et de peur. Hiccup leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur le torse ensanglanté de Jack, faisant attention à ne pas toucher une des blessures, autant pour le rassurer par le contact que pour réussir à rester debout.

\- Les policiers arrivent ; ils vont l'arrêté. Il va aller en prison.

Hiccup entendit Ivan rire dans son dos.

\- Tu n'auras jamais les tripes de tirer, Jackson. Regarde-toi. Tu ne seras jamais un homme.

La respiration de Jack s'accéléra et Hiccup monta sa main jusqu'à sa joue ; l'albinos ne bougea toujours pas, raffermissant sa prise sur la crosse de l'arme. Ivan voulait provoquer Jack, Hiccup le savait.

\- Jack, il veut que tu lui tires dessus. Il veut être vu comme une victime.

\- Tu es si faible, mon pauvre fils, continua Ivan en l'ignorant. Hiccup mérite un homme comme moi, pas un enfant comme toi.

Hiccup serra les dents : si Jack tirait, tout allait se compliquer. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin gagné.

\- C'est fini pour lui, il reprit calmement. Il va finir en prison pour ce qu'il nous a fait, i…

\- Il devrait mourir, le coupa Jack d'un ton froid où filtrait la souffrance. Il devrait mourir.

Jack ne regardait toujours pas Hiccup et le brun savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard, il ne le résonnerait pas. Son cœur battait à tout allure et sa tête tournait violemment, sa vision toujours floue. Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

\- Jack, si tu le tues, c'est toi qui ira en prison.

Le disant fit réaliser à Hiccup que c'était vrai. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça. Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

\- Tires, Jackson, susurra Ivan. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais preuve de courage.

Les agents de polices entrèrent dans la maison et l'inspecteur North se précipita dans la chambre, se figeant en voyant la scène, le canon de son arme naviguant entre Jack et Ivan.

\- Jackson, lâchez votre arme, dit-il prudemment.

Jack ne l'entendit même pas. Il releva son bras, comme s'il allait appuyer sur la gâchette mais Hiccup, rassuré par la présence de l'inspecteur, força son ami à baisser son visage vers lui. Les yeux de Jack restèrent cependant toujours fixés dans ceux de son père. Hiccup caressa tendrement la joue pâle.

\- Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je t'aime, Jack. Ne le laisse pas nous séparer, je t'en supplie.

\- Jackson, intervint encore une fois l'inspecteur.

Jack cligna une fois des yeux, puis une seconde fois. Il se fit violence pour que ses yeux lâchent ceux d'Ivan pour trouver ceux d'Hiccup dans lesquelles un soulagement sans nom apparut. Le brun lui sourit et murmura :

\- C'est fini, Jack.

Avec lenteur, Hiccup leva son bras droit pour abaisser le gauche de Jack qui tenait l'arme. Le garçon, le regardant intensément, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sang qui barbouillaient ses lèvres, le laissa faire, trop en état de choc pour lutter.

La voix d'Ivan, que Nicholas North tenait en joug, retentit dans la pièce :

\- Tu penseras à moi à chaque fois que tu le prendras, Jackie.

Hiccup réagit plus vite que Jack malgré l'immense douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes ; il ne douta pas une seconde qu'il allait bel et bien tirer cette fois-ci. Alors il bouscula le bras du garçon, désolé de devoir lui faire mal mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser gâcher sa vie. Jack ne pouvait pas tuer son père et aller en prison pour ça. C'était hors de question. Le coup parti et résonna dans la tête du brun, augmentant son malaise. La balle se ficha dans le mur, loin d'Ivan.

Profitant de la surprise et de la douleur de l'albinos qui gémit en lâchant l'arme, amenant sa main mutilée à lui, Hiccup donna un coup de pied dans le pistolet pour l'éloigner le plus possible, l'envoyant dans la chambre de Jack.

Ivan, lorsque Jack avait tiré, s'était jeté en avant. Mais North s'y était attendu et l'avait intercepté avant qu'il n'atteigne les garçons et lui passait déjà les menottes. D'autres agents rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Jack tomba à genoux Hiccup l'accompagna pour retenir sa chute. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Le plus vieux laissa son front reposer contre l'épaule ensanglanté en sanglotant doucement, son bras droit pendant à ses côtés et le gauche replié contre son torse. Hiccup voulut l'enlacer mais vit avec horreur des éclats de verre profondément enfoncé dans la peau de son dos. Il redressa la tête – le mouvement fit réapparaitre des points noirs – vers une des policières qui s'agenouillaient près d'eux, le faisant se sentir comme un petit garçon.

\- Il faut appeler une ambulance, il…

\- Elle est déjà en route, lui répondit très calmement la femme en fronçant les sourcils en le regardant.

L'adrénaline retombait doucement. Hiccup prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qui l'entourait. Il vit vaguement North sortir avec Ivan menotté. Il entendit Jack haleter contre lui et fronça les sourcils en imaginant le calvaire qu'il devait endurer. Il devait être en train de vivre un enfer.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait y faire plus attention, Hiccup voyait l'étendue de ses blessures. Jack avait supporté ça pour qu'Ivan le laisse, lui, tranquille. Dire que l'état de Jack était de sa responsabilité aurait été stupide, mais Ivan ne se serait pas autant acharné sur son fils si Hiccup était sorti tout de suite.

Jack finit par s'évanouir contre lui, le faisant gémir de douleur quand la tête de l'albinos s'appuya sur son épaule blessée – alors que les ambulanciers arrivaient dans l'appartement. Ils arrachèrent délicatement Jack à Hiccup, qui se sentit soudain très nauséeux. Et si Jack avait perdu trop de sang ? Si son bras droit ne pouvait pas guérir correctement ? Si… Hiccup se remit à trembler furieusement et se leva, chancelant, pour suivre le brancard sur lequel les hommes avaient posé Jack. Les points noirs devant ses yeux se multipliaient ; il ne voyait presque plus rien.

Un troisième ambulancier arriva devant lui et le maintint immobile. Hiccup se débattit faiblement, pleurant définitivement, en proie à une crise de panique en voyant Jack disparaitre et sa vision se noircir définitivement, le rendant momentanément aveugle.

\- J-je dois aller a-avec l…

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous et essayez de respirer.

Mais Hiccup ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait plus penser, plus bouger, plus voir. C'était comme si on lui agrippait le cœur et que l'on lui écrasait, qu'on serrait son crâne de plus en plus fort dans un étau. Sa tête lui faisait si mal… Il chercha de l'air, en vain. Puis il tomba, inconscient.


	19. Chapter 19

Réponse à MaryKeyna : Hi ! Aye, that's actually better in english cause i'm quite a shit in any other language, haha. Thanks a lot, you're quite an amazing reader, I like having you around :D Thanks again for the review, hope you like that chapter as well !

* * *

Quand Hiccup se réveilla, il était allongé. Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre. Non. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Clignant des yeux pour pouvoir mieux voir, il comprit : c'était une chambre d'hôpital. Il était seul. Ses côtes, surtout son épaule le lançaient. Mais il y avait bien pire ; une migraine lui broyait la tête et en levant la main, il sentit une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne se souvenait pas…

Puis tout revint brutalement. Il regarda autour de lui : Jack n'était pas là. Mettant de côté ses vertiges, il voulut se lever, mais s'effondra au sol ; il ne portait pas sa prothèse. Ses muscles étaient engourdis. La chambre tourna autour de lui et il vomit au sol. Un infirmier entra dans la chambre par la porte ouverte et le redressa. Il sembla à Hiccup qu'il parlait mais ses tempes tambourinaient : il n'entendait rien du tout.

Il se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur l'homme qui lui parlait. Il ne comprit pas.

\- J-Jack…

Il avait juste besoin de savoir que Jack allait bien. Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère et il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il prononça encore une fois le nom de son meilleur ami mais tout devint noir à nouveau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans la même chambre que plus tôt, mais son esprit semblait déjà un peu moins embué. Il tendit son bras pour appuyer sur le bouton afin de faire venir un infirmier, cette fois conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir debout. Ce fut une femme qui entra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était souriante. Hiccup déglutit difficilement.

\- Bonjour monsieur Haddock, elle lui dit avec une voix aigüe. Vous nous avez fait peur tout à l'heure. N'essayez plus de vous lever, vous êtes encore fragile.

\- Qu'est-ce q…

Hiccup avait la bouche pâteuse et avait l'impression de croasser plus que de parler. L'infirmière continua de lui sourire gentiment en lui servant un verre d'eau.

\- Le docteur arrive, il va vous expliquer.

Elle tendit le verre au garçon et l'aida à boire. L'eau fit du bien à Hiccup. Un homme entra dans la pièce et salua la femme.

\- Bonjour, Hiccup.

Sans attendre, l'homme se pencha sur lui et lui projeta une lumière blanche dans les yeux, bougeant de manière très désagréable. Hiccup se recula, surpris, encore engourdi.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, vous avez déjà meilleure mine.

Hiccup avait beau essayer de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là, il ne se rappelait de rien après… après que les ambulanciers aient emmené Jack. Le médecin sembla saisir son trouble.

\- Vous avez eu un sérieuse commotion, Hiccup.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom le dérangeait, mais il ne dit rien. Une commotion ?

\- Vous avez reçu plusieurs chocs importants à la tête ; heureusement il n'y aucun œdème, mais ça reste à surveiller tout de même. Nous avons fait quelques points à votre épaule, aussi.

Hiccup se souvenait avoir eu très mal à la tête et des vertiges, mais une commotion ? C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait si nauséeux et désorienté ? Comment il avait réussi à tenir debout et convaincre Jack de ne pas tirer sur son père en ayant une commotion cérébrale ? Il avala sa salive avant de demander :

\- Jack ?

\- Votre ami est là, oui, lui répondit le docteur et Hiccup l'aima bien, finalement. Nous avons dû l'emmener en chirurgie. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé depuis qu'il est sorti mais il devrait aller bien.

Voyant qu'Hiccup le questionnait du regard, l'homme continua :

\- Son coude droit était cassé nous lui avons posé un plâtre et seul le temps le guérira. Il avait diverses coupures et des éclats de verre : nous avons tout enlevé, nettoyé et recousu. Sa main gauche était le principal problème mais nous avons réussi à éviter le pire. Il devrait retrouver au moins 80% de ses capacités.

L'estomac d'Hiccup se retourna. Jack était droitier donc ça n'affecterait pas ses dessins mais 80%, même pour la main gauche, ça n'était pas assez. L'infirmière intervint en voyant son air paniqué :

\- Ce ne sont que des chiffres, monsieur Haddock. Si la rééducation se passe bien, il est possible que monsieur Frost recouvre les 100%.

Hiccup hocha la tête, un peu rassuré.

\- Je… – il déglutit pour réussir à parler – Je peux le voir ?

\- Je préfère ne pas vous déplacer pour le moment, dit gentiment le médecin. Vous avez déjà failli aggraver votre cas cet après-midi ; le moindre choc pourrait être très grave.

Cet après-midi ? Quelle heure était-il ? En tournant délicatement la tête, Hiccup constata qu'il faisait nuit. Le docteur continua :

\- Le repos est le meilleur remède, Hiccup. Vous pourrez aller voir Jackson demain.

L'homme parti, le laissant seul avec l'infirmière. Celle-ci parla doucement :

\- Vos amis sont passé vous voir cet après-midi, monsieur Haddock. Ils avaient l'air très inquiets pour vous.

Hiccup fut heureux d'entendre ça mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'infirmière le lui dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole en souriant :

\- Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, vous êtes bien entouré et en sécurité, désormais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain à 17h qu'Hiccup émergea à nouveau. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans le brouillard mais avait déjà plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La migraine était toujours là, cela dit. Son épaule lui faisait mal, comme si tout son muscle était encore tétanisé. En tournant la tête, précautionneusement pour ne pas faire apparaitre de points noirs devant sa vision, il avisa le pansement qui était posé juste à la base de son cou.

Hiccup se laissa quelques secondes pour être bien réveillé et but quelques gorgées d'eau avant d'appeler quelqu'un. Un homme, plutôt âgé, entra dans la chambre et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le brun hocha la tête :

\- Ehm… Hier, on m'a dit que je pourrais aller voir mon ami qui est ici aussi, vous pourriez… enfin est-ce qu'on pourrait m'y emmener ?

Sa voix était étrange, comme si ça n'était pas la sienne. Il se racla encore la gorge.

\- Je vais chercher quelqu'un, répondit simplement l'homme en sortant, ignorant son malaise.

Hiccup n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que la même infirmière que la veille vienne vers lui en souriant, poussant un fauteuil roulant vide.

\- Bonjour monsieur Haddock. Prêt pour la virée ?

Le garçon lui sourit sincèrement. Elle était gentille. La femme l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil et Hiccup ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa prothèse.

\- Merci, il dit à l'infirmière quand elle commença à l'avancer doucement.

\- Si vous avez des vertiges, dites-le-moi, lui dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je… j'ai quelques zones noires qui apparaissent et disparaissent, c'est normal ?

\- Oui, mais si elles persistent, faites-le moi savoir.

Il hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir. La chambre de Jack était au même étage que le sien, quelques couloirs plus loin. Hiccup aurait voulu dire à la femme de rouler plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre grossier. Finalement, elle l'arrêta devant une chambre fermée et le lâcha pour ouvrir la porte. Hiccup n'attendit pas qu'elle se replace derrière lui pour avancer de lui-même, grimaçant en sentant son épaule le tirer. Il entendit à peine l'infirmière lui dire « Ménagez-vous, monsieur Haddock » : il ne vit que Jack. Il alla jusqu'au lit.

Le garçon semblait dormir. Son bras droit était effectivement dans un plâtre et sa main gauche presque intégralement recouverte de bandages. Il portait une blouse d'hôpital mais Hiccup devina sous celle-ci de nombreux pansements pour recouvrir ses nombreux points à divers endroits de son corps. Il avait l'air serein, malgré un œil au beurre noir, mais le voir dans cet état serra le cœur d'Hiccup.

Il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

\- J-je peux rester là un peu ?

Elle lui sourit et sortit en ne refermant pas la porte, non sans lui avoir dit qu'au moindre vertige, il fallait qu'il l'appelle. Hiccup rapprocha son fauteuil au plus près du lit et posa ses bras sur le matelas, amenant une de ses mains caresser le visage pâle de Jack. Il posa sa tête contre le plâtre et resta simplement là à le câliner quelques minutes. Mais très vite, sa migraine commença à s'empirer. Il prit le bip de Jack pour rappeler l'infirmière – qui s'appelait Clara, selon ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant le trajet.

Quand elle entra, Hiccup lui demanda de suite si elle pouvait lui prêter un crayon. Plutôt surprise, elle lui en tendit un. Vert. Parfait. Le garçon se retourna vers Jack et gribouilla sur le plâtre avant de repartir dans sa chambre sous le regard attendri de la femme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack reprenait conscience et se rendormait aussitôt. En boucle. Chaque fois, il se souvenait. Chaque fois, il voulait appeler des infirmiers pour qu'ils lui donnent des nouvelles d'Hiccup mais, chaque fois, il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil sans en avoir le temps.

Cette fois, en revanche, ce fut différent. Il émergea doucement et ses yeux furent presque tout de suite attiré par un éclat de couleur sur le blanc nacré de son plâtre. Il se redressa en grimaçant, essayant de lire.

 _Réveilles-toi.  
_

Ça n'était pas signé mais Jack connaissait assez l'écriture d'Hiccup pour sourire comme un idiot en lisant son message. Il put se rendormir pour la première fois l'esprit tranquille.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le jour d'après, chacun des garçons oscillèrent entre phases de réveil très courtes et sommeil. Hiccup ne fut plus autorisé à voir Jack : il fallait qu'il reste tranquille. Chacun avait été mis au courant que leurs amis étaient passé les voir mais à chaque fois lorsqu'ils dormaient. Charles Corona avait récupéré le peu d'affaires que les deux garçons avaient dans leur appartement temporaire et que l'inspecteur North avait lui-même avait regroupé. Rapunzel les leur avait amené à chacun leur sac respectif sans pouvoir leur parler, chacun plongé dans un sommeil agité.

Ce ne fut que la journée suivante, dimanche dans la soirée, qu'on laissa Hiccup de nouveau aller voir son ami, toujours en fauteuil roulant parce que le moindre effort était à prescrire. Il parlait avec Carla, l'infirmière ; sa tête allait mieux. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Jack, il aurait pu pleurer de bonheur en voyant que celui-ci était réveillé. Un infirmier était à ses côtés, lui tendant un verre d'eau et des cachets.

\- Jack !

Hiccup aurait pu bondir de son fauteuil si Carla n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule indemne. Mais le cri eut le mérite d'attirer le regard de l'albinos qui se tourna vers lui. Un grand sourire un peu fatigué répondit au sien. Hiccup donna de l'élan à son fauteuil pour venir jusqu'à lui et Jack tendit sa main bandée pour la poser derrière la tête d'Hiccup – et glissa vers sa nuque en le voyant grimacer de douleur – contre laquelle il appuya déjà la sienne. Ils restèrent un instant dans la position, sans même entendre les deux infirmiers sortir de la chambre.

Jack se recula un peu et examina Hiccup en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit doucement d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Pourquoi t'es en fauteuil ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la tête ?

Hiccup le regarda tendrement avant de souffler :

\- Une commotion. T'inquiètes pas, c'est quand même toi qui gagne notre concours d'accidentés.

La blague doublée de l'euphémisme était complétement nulle mais aucun des deux ne releva. Jack se contenta de sourire.

\- Merci pour ton petit mot, il dit après un moment en montrant son plâtre.

Hiccup sourit en voyant que d'autres avaient déjà suivi son exemple. Jack suivit son regard.

\- Il y en a un de Punzie, de Bunny, de Tooth et Sab, d'Astrid et Eret et… même Mérida est venue en faire un. Je dormais quand ils sont venus mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ça en me réveillant.

Hiccup rit en lisant chacun d'eux en essayant de ne pas tordre le bras – encore plus – de Jack. _Viens vivre chez nous, je te prêterais mon infirmière perso_ le fit particulièrement sourire.

\- Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Hiccup.

\- Je ne sais pas. L'inspecteur est passé te voir ? Ou Charles ?

Hiccup secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas mal dormi à cause des migraines, j'en sais rien.

Il se passa un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien, Jack ?

Jack fit un peu la moue avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Ça va, je crois. Je suis un peu shooté pour le moment ; la douleur est supportable.

\- Mais… est-ce que ça va ?

Hiccup ne trouvait pas d'autres moyens de se faire comprendre mais l'autre comprit.

\- Je… Je l'aurais fait Hic. J'allais vraiment le tuer. J'arrête pas d'y penser. Il y a des moments où je regrette vraiment que tu m'en ais empêché. Parce qu'il mérite cent fois de mourir. Il y a des fois où je t'en veux. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as dévié mon coup ; je sais que tu l'as fait pour ne pas que je sois accusé d'homicide. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, même si je souhaiterais vraiment qu'il soit mort, de mes mains. J'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'il allait…

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots :

\- Hiccup, pourquoi t'es sorti ? Imagine ne seconde que je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer.

Le brun grimaça mais secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as sauvé. Tu nous as sauvé, Jack. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais tu as pensé à… tu allais… pour me sauver moi.

Les phrases de Jack étaient déconstruites mais trouvaient leur sens dans la tête d'Hiccup. Il releva ses yeux embués vers l'albinos.

\- Et toi tu t'es mis à ma place ? Si c'était toi qui étais enfermé dans cette salle de bain pendant que je me faisais torturer de l'autre côté. Si tu n'avais eu qu'à sortir pour mettre fin à ma douleur, est-ce que tu ne serais pas sorti, peu importe ce qu'il risquait de t'arriver si tu le faisais ?

\- Hic… souffla Jack, affligé.

Évidement qu'il serait sorti. Il se serait précipité vers sa mort pour sauver Hiccup si les rôles avaient été inversés. Sans aucune hésitation. Avant même d'entendre un seul signe de souffrance de sa part.

\- Jack, il allait te tuer. J'ai entendu chacun de tes cris. C'était… je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire sachant que j'avais une chance de le faire s'arrêter. Si tu n'avais pas pu te libérer, je me serais battu jusqu'à ce l'inspecteur arrive.

\- Tu serais mort, Hiccup…

\- Toi aussi si je n'étais pas sorti, rétorqua le brun.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Jack en le regardant intensément.

\- Tu m'as protégé, je suis sorti et tout s'est bien fini. Ivan ne m'aurait pas tué alors qu'il était en train de te tuer, toi. Il n'aurait pas pu me tuer, tu comprends ? Jack, Ivan va aller en prison et cette fois, c'est une certitude. Il y est sûrement déjà.

Jack ferma les yeux.

\- Je pensais tous ce que j'ai dit, Jack, reprit Hiccup en le caressant tendrement. J'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. J'ai jamais imaginé un futur où tu ne serais pas à mes côtés. Te laisser te sacrifier pour moi n'a jamais envisageable. Pas une seconde.

\- C'est pareil pour moi mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, contra doucement l'albinos en rouvrant les paupières.

Hiccup comprenait parfaitement que Jack s'était senti impuissant. Qu'il n'avait pas pu l'aider tout de suite et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus fort. De ne pas avoir plus résisté.

\- Hic, je…

Jack secoua la tête, détournant un instant les yeux avant de reprendre, retrouvant son regard.

\- Je t'aime. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir tué Ivan pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Hiccup sourit et vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Jack. Mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir laissé tuer Ivan pour ce qu'il _nous_ a fait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de nous séparer. Il n'a pas le droit. Jamais. Et il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion. Tu vas aller bien et je vais aller bien. Et on sera heureux, tous les deux, libres de lui.

Jack ferma à nouveau les yeux. C'était dur de réaliser ce genre de chose. Il était sous l'emprise d'Ivan depuis si longtemps… de savoir qu'il était maintenant en prison rendait Jack à la fois heureux et perplexe, comme si tout ça allait voler en éclat. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui voler son bonheur. Qu'Hiccup allait partir, que lui-même allait mourir, … N'importe quoi. C'était comme s'il attendait que l'épée de Damoclès s'abatte sur lui, sur eux.

Mais il rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant les orbes vertes d'Hiccup et il comprit : rien n'allait plus leur arriver. Hiccup l'avait dit et redit : _c'était fini_. C'était ça, alors, la liberté ? Personne n'allait venir la lui prendre ? Il déglutit.

\- C'est fini pour de bon ?

Hiccup lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

\- Je crois bien que oui, Jack.

Jack se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, souriant lui aussi, léger malgré la douleur qui affluait doucement dans tout son corps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup dû vite laisser Jack se reposer et fut lui aussi envoyer au lit comme un enfant par Carla. Ce fut le lundi que l'inspecteur North vint les trouver pour la première fois. Jack n'avait pas le droit de se lever, pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir ses points de suture alors Nicholas demanda à ce qu'on amène Hiccup dans la chambre de l'albinos afin de leur parler ensemble. Quand le brun arriva dans la pièce, l'inspecteur n'était pas encore là mais Charles Corona discutait calmement avec Jack de qui on avait redressé le lit pour qu'il soit presque assis.

Aussitôt que ce dernier le vit, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Hiccup remercia Carla qui repartait et fit glisser son fauteuil jusqu'au lit. Il se leva sur une jambe – il n'avait pas mis sa prothèse depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital – et Jack lui fit instinctivement de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit, replaçant le bras plâtré du garçon sur ses cuisses.

Leur avocat avait souri en voyant la scène et l'avait finalement salué.

\- L'inspecteur ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta-t-il alors que les garçons semblèrent se parler silencieusement, échangeant des regards et quelques gestes affectueux.

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait venir ? Demanda Hiccup, laissant son bras gauche reposer en grande partie sur le ventre de Jack – en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer – dans un geste autant protecteur qu'inconscient.

\- Exactement. Comme je le disais à Jack, j'ai été prévenu de votre… situation dès votre arrivée à l'hôpital. Je suis content que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

Hiccup sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps la porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur North.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Heureux de vous voir sur pied.

\- Ça n'est visiblement pas le cas, inspecteur, dit sèchement Hiccup.

Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis que c'était arrivé mais… on leur avait promis qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans cet appartement. Hiccup l'avait vraiment cru, il avait vraiment fait confiance. Le fait qu'Ivan ait pu entrer si facilement et y rester aussi longtemps faisait penser à Hiccup qu'on leur avait menti. Que c'était de _leur_ faute si Jack se retrouvait dans cet état. Il était plutôt en colère – c'était un euphémisme – contre les forces de l'ordre il comptait bien le faire comprendre à l'inspecteur.

\- Hiccup, dit doucement Jack qui devinait le pourquoi de sa réaction, attrapant sa main gauche avec sa main blessée.

\- Non, monsieur Haddock a raison je vous dois une explication sur ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ça serait plus qu'apprécié en effet, continua Hiccup en ignorant la légère pression que Jack exerça sur sa main.

Nicholas et Charles échangèrent un regard et le géant commença à parler :

\- Deux agents de surveillance était censé rester devant le bâtiment.

Jack commença à caresser tendrement la main d'Hiccup et se fut la seule raison pour laquelle celui-ci ne fit pas la remarque que les agents en question n'avaient pas répondu à son appel. N'avaient pas non plus empêché Ivan de venir torturer son fils.

\- Nous avons découvert après l'arrestation d'Ivan Frost que l'un d'eux avait été payé pour les éloigner de votre appartement le temps que l'homme s'y introduise. Il a été démis de ses fonctions et sera jugé en conséquence.

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre inférieure vraiment ? Un agent de police corrompu ? Voilà ce qui avait failli provoquer leur mort ?

\- Il savait ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton indifférent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que votre agent savait pourquoi il devait laisser Ivan rentrer dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Haddock, je ne peux pas vous communiquer ce genre de détails.

Il l'était. Désolé. Ça ne changeait rien aux yeux d'Hiccup.

\- Cet homme savait-il qu'il signait potentiellement notre arrêt de mort en permettant à Ivan Frost d'entrer dans ce bâtiment, oui ou non ?

\- Hiccup, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, souffla Jack en entendant le ton glacial de son meilleur ami. C'est fait de toute façon.

L'inspecteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question après ça. Hiccup rageait. Il avait fait confiance à North, fait confiance à ces personnes qui étaient censés être capable de risquer leur vie pour des inconnus. Il se tourna vers l'albinos en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as failli mourir, Jack. Tu t'es fait torturé parce qu'un homme censé être au service des autres a décrété que nos vies ne valaient pas plus que quelques billets.

C'était horrible de le formuler comme ça. Mais Jack entendit la vérité dans les mots d'Hiccup. Nicholas North intervint :

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, monsieur Haddock et croyez-moi, je suis le premier à me sentir trahi. Je faisais confiance cet homme pour vous protéger ; je ne lui aurais pas confier votre garde si ça n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement il arrive qu'un homme, même bon, au pied du mur, prenne de mauvaises décisions.

\- Vous le défendez ?

\- Non, monsieur Haddock. Je ne lui cherche pas non plus d'excuses. Je veux simplement que vous compreniez ce fait : même le meilleur des hommes peut faire d'horribles choses pour de terribles raisons si celles-ci lui semblent justifiées.

\- J…

\- Hic, j'ai failli tirer sur mon père, le coupa Jack, comprenant le point de vue de l'inspecteur. Sans le risque de la prison, tu m'aurais empêché de le faire ?

Non. Évidement que non ; il aurait laissé Jack tiré cent fois. Hiccup baissa la tête et Jack grimaça en le voyant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Charles intervint :

\- D'ailleurs, Jack, vous pouvez remercier Hiccup pour ce geste. Il aurait pu vous couter de nombreuses années et épargner bien des peines à votre père.

Les yeux des garçons se rencontrèrent et Jack lâcha dans un murmure :

\- Je le sais.

L'inspecteur leur laissa quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Pour le moment, Ivan Frost est temporairement en prison, avant le procès ; les faits de jeudi vont s'ajouter à vos plaintes concernant le 10 avril. Tout va aller assez vite à partir de maintenant. Je vais laisser monsieur Corona vous expliquer. Vous pourrez dès votre sortie de l'hôpital rejoindre votre appartement.

Le géant les salua d'un coup de tête et se retourna brièvement pour leur souhaiter un bon rétablissement avant de partir. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce Jack dise doucement :

\- Il se sent coupable, Hic. C'est pas de sa faute.

\- Je le sais, répondit vite le brun. Je suis juste… en colère. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Vous avez raison, Hiccup, acquiesça Charles et continua en voyant deux regards se poser sur lui. Nicholas North est mon ami et je le respecte. Mais s'il est venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dissuader de porter plainte contre cet agent. Vous êtes toujours légitimes de le faire si vous le voulez.

\- Non.

Ils avaient répondu tous les deux en même temps et se sourirent brièvement avant qu'Hiccup n'explique :

\- On veut juste… on veut que ça finisse au plus vite. Qu'Ivan soit définitivement envoyé en prison et qu'on ne vous revoie jamais, vous ou l'inspecteur North.

Il ajouta vite, se rendant compte de la formulation maladroite :

\- Sans offenses. Vous êtes le père de Zel, un homme très gentil et un excellent avocat. On ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour ce que vous faites pour nous. Mais on aimerait bien ne plus jamais avoir besoin de vos services.

\- J'avais bien compris et c'est aussi mon sentiment, sourit Charles, pas le moins du monde vexé.

L'homme, après cela, leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer par la suite. En fait, Hiccup et Jack n'aurait presque plus rien à faire. S'ils le voulaient, ils n'étaient même pas obligés d'être présents au procès – qui allait malheureusement mettre un certain temps à arriver – et, sincèrement, Jack n'avait aucune envie d'y assister. Il partit assez vite, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Jack n'attendit pas pour demander d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hic ? C'était quoi cette attitude ?

\- Je suis fatigué, Jack, répondit simplement Hiccup. J'en veux tellement à cet homme… j'en veux à Ivan, de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé faire aussi longtemps. J'arrête pas de repenser à cette journée quand Ivan m'a…

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter en fermant les yeux :

\- Mes migraines me bouffent toutes mes pensées positives. J'ai besoin de quitter cet hôpital ; je ne me sens pas bien ici.

\- On pourra tous les deux sortir mercredi, tenta de sourire l'albinos, finalement un peu dans le même état. Plus que deux jours, ça ira vite. En attendant, écoute les conseils des médecins et reposes-toi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le lendemain matin, Hiccup eut la bonne surprise de voir Rapunzel rentrer joyeusement dans sa chambre. Le brun se redressa sur son lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir, le drap sur ses jambes. Il portait un des pulls de Jack qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours et qui devait puer étant donné qu'il dormait aussi avec. Il s'en fichait. Jack lui manquait ne pas dormir avec lui revenait à _ne pas_ dormir. Sauf que son pauvre cerveau en avait trop besoin. Alors il dormait, mais très mal. Il voulait arrêter de penser. Il voulait Jack.

Il sourit quand même sincèrement à son amie :

\- Salut Zel.

\- Salut, Hiccup.

Le garçon vit qu'elle hésitait sur le comportement à adopter. Il tapota le pied de son lit pour qu'elle vienne s'y asseoir, ce qu'elle fit en répondant enfin à son sourire.

\- Je suis contente de te voir réveillé. Je suis passé plusieurs fois mais tu dormais. Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu hier et que tu allais bien. Enfin, mieux.

\- Hn, acquiesça Hiccup en hochant la tête. J'ai encore deux trois migraines mais elles diminuent de jours en jours. Tu es passé voir Jack ?

\- Non, je suis venue vers toi en premier. Je… je suis contente, Hic, que vous alliez bien. Papa m'a raconté vite fait ; il a pas le droit, normalement, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Je suis devenu complétement hystérique quand j'ai appris que vous étiez à l'hôpital.

Elle continua, toujours aussi spontanée :

\- Je suis contente qu'Ivan soit enfin en prison. Même si… c'est horrible que vous ayez dû passer par là pour en arriver. Mais au moins, maintenant, vous devez vous sentir mieux.

C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça mais Hiccup ne voulait vraiment pas en débattre. Il changea de sujet en pointant le classeur qu'elle portait sous son bras :

\- Tu m'amènes mes devoirs. Pas de repos pour les braves, hein ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, dit gentiment Zel en ignorant gentiment l'esquive du garçon. Les partiels ne vont pas tarder et je sais bien que tu ne voudrais pas te sentir privilégié.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'était vrai : Hiccup se doutait que certains professeurs – voire tous – avaient été mis au courant de sa situation et il ne voulait pas être traité différemment des autres élèves. D'être noté avec plus de laxisme. C'était hors de question. Rapunzel le comprenait.

\- T'es la meilleure, Zel.

\- Je sais.

Elle savait. La jeune fille resta un moment à ses côtés, surtout pour parler des cours qu'il avait raté mais aussi pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour changer les idées du garçon. Mais elle dû partir pour qu'Hiccup se repose un peu, ses migraines revenant assez vite, le forçant à se reposer régulièrement.

Il fut réveillé plus tard par quelques coups contre sa porte. Il eut le temps de se redresser un peu avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Bunny qui rentra, suivit de Jack, de Mérida et d'une petite brune qui devait surement être sa petite amie.

\- Hey, le salua Jack, essoufflé mais tout sourire, levant fièrement son bras plâtré mais grimaçant aussitôt. J'ai le droit me lever et de marcher.

\- Bon, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on a quitté sa chambre, mais il marche, rit Bunny mais Hiccup vit bien qu'il était prêt à le rattraper s'il tombait

Hiccup attendit que Jack soit assis sur son lit pour lui parler, attrapant sa main gauche. Oh mon dieu, il était content de le voir. De le toucher.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon amour.

Et il se tourna vers les trois visiteurs.

\- Salut. Et enchanté.

La brune lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Enchanté Hiccup, je suis Mavis.

\- Comment tu te sens Hiccup ? Lui demanda Bunny en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

\- Bien. Mieux. Zel est passé et j'ai dormi un peu.

\- Elle est venu me voir après, lui dit Jack. Aussi, Tooth, Sab, Astrid et Eret sont passés. Ils ont dû venir dans ta chambre quand tu dormais et n'ont pas osé te réveiller.

Jack grimaça, inquiétant aussitôt le brun. Hiccup se décala et indiqua la place qu'il avait libéré à côté de lui.

\- Allonge toi. Il ne faut pas que tu forces.

Jack lui sourit et s'exécuta, sentant ses points le tirer un peu. Il ferma les yeux aussitôt que sa tête atteint l'oreiller et se cala contre le garçon, qui leva son bras gauche pour venir caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

\- C'est ce qu'on lui a dit mais il voulait absolument venir te voir, commenta Mavis, attendrie.

\- C'était trop mignon, commenta Mérida d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Hiccup sourit – comprenant que les filles étaient au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble – en regardant un instant le visage pâle de Jack qui ronchonna un peu :

\- Ne vous moquez pas. Je sais déjà que vous êtes bien pire que nous.

A ces mots, Mavis rougit et Mérida, faisant rire Hiccup, lança sa main en l'air pour qu'elle aille frapper les fesses de la brune. Aster la rabroua un peu puis reprit vite son sérieux.

\- On disait à Jack qu'on était contents que son père soit en prison.

Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- Qu'il y crève, lança Mérida sans tact et le brun se demanda un instant si elle était au courant de tout.

\- Mer, gronda sa petite-amie.

\- Elle a raison, commenta Jack d'un ton neutre.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Ce fut Mavis qui reprit gentiment la parole :

\- Du coup on lui demandait si vous alliez quand même vous joindre à nous ?

Hiccup regarda Jack mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de poser un baiser la main qui lui caressait maintenant la joue, gardant même ses yeux fermés. Le brun ne réfléchit que quelques secondes.

\- Si c'est toujours ok pour vous, on… commença-t-il sans savoir comment finir sa phrase. Enfin on serait vraiment contents de venir vivre avec vous si vous nous acceptez.

Mérida rejeta la remarque d'un geste de la main :

\- Vous êtes déjà acceptés, tout le monde a aimé Jack et je pense qu'il ait clairement impossible de ne pas t'adorer, Hiccup.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Bunny.

Jack sourit en ouvrant doucement ses yeux, tombant sur ceux d'Hiccup qui le regardait.


	20. Chapter 20

Enfin ! Hiccup avait l'impression d'avoir été coincé dans cet hôpital une éternité. Carla, qui n'avait pas travaillé la veille, était là pour son départ et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Jack en lui faisant des recommandations. Hiccup, son sac posé sur son épaule indemne, la remercia de sa présence et de sa gentillesse quand elle le laissa. Avant qu'il puisse entrer dans la pièce, Jack en sortit, visiblement pressé de partir lui aussi mais l'air morose. Le brun s'inquiéta aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack soupira, visiblement agacé, le regard fuyant. Puis Hiccup le força à baisser la tête vers lui.

\- Jack.

\- Je… j'arrive pas à porter mon sac, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda ses bras, comme pour se justifier ; il ne devait surtout pas essayer de se servir de son bras droit – qui était supporté par une écharpe –, son coude était immobilisé et il n'avait pas la force de tenir quoi que se soit trop longtemps – surtout pas un sac lourd comme celui-ci – dans sa main droite. Hiccup se sentit triste en voyant Jack baisser les yeux, presque honteux de ne pas pouvoir faire une chose si simple tout seul. Il sourit pour lui donner du courage.

\- Comme ça je me sentirais plus utile, dit-il en allant chercher le sac. Allez, notre taxi nous attend.

Jack ne dit rien, le remerciant d'un sourire mais agacé par sa propre impuissance. Ils marchèrent lentement.

\- Emma est venue me voir, lâcha soudain Jack alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.

\- Vraiment ? Quand ? S'étonna Hiccup.

\- En fait elle m'a envoyé un message dimanche. Je sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro. Elle voulait me voir. Alors je lui ai dit qu'on était à l'hôpital. Elle ne m'a plus répondu et elle s'est pointé hier, à la fin des visites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi à la base, elle voulait me voir mais elle est simplement venue prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle a demandé pour toi aussi. Sarah a… Sarah a retiré sa plainte quand on lui a appris qu'on faisait la même chose de notre côté. Emma ne m'a pas dit si elle était au courant pour ce qui s'est passé jeudi. Je lui ai vaguement expliqué. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravie qu'on se revoit, à l'occasion.

Hiccup sourit.

\- C'est bien. Tu as dit toi-même que tu voudrais la connaitre.

\- Je le pensais. Elle est un peu bizarre mais attachante. Ça m'a vraiment surpris qu'elle vienne me voir mais en même temps… elle n'a probablement pas compris que ce qui arrivait était surement entièrement la faute de notre mère.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire, je pense. Enfin, ça ne servirait à rien.

Jack acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Hiccup et lui montra son sac.

\- Je peux le porter si tu le poses sur mon coude gauche.

Hiccup fit la moue : il savait que le garçon détestait être assisté. Mais la proposition était un peu ridicule. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu dis toujours qu'il faut que je fasse plus d'exercice. C'est l'occasion.

Ils atteignirent la sortie du bâtiment mais Hiccup s'arrêta pour fouiller dans son sac en avisant le soleil qui se reflétaient dans les baies vitrées ; il était 16h et la chaleur se faisait encore sentir. Se remettre d'une commotion incluait du repos, d'éviter les écrans mais surtout, le soleil : « que des lumières tamisées », avait insisté le docteur. Alors Rapunzel était allé acheter des lunettes de soleil à Hiccup pour que celui-ci puisse sortir sans attraper la pire migraine de sa vie. Sauf qu'il _détestait_ le soleil. Et les lunettes qui allaient avec.

Mais les ordres des médecins étaient clairs alors il les chaussa en grommelant. Il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il releva la tête vers Jack qui se retenait de rire, soudainement de meilleure humeur.

\- En plus de 15 ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des lunettes de soleil, je crois. Tu es vraiment sexy.

Hiccup remit son sac sur sa bonne épaule, non sans faire un geste vulgaire au préalable – même s'il était content d'avoir arraché un sourire à son petit-ami. Une fois dehors, Mérida vint aussitôt à leur rencontre.

\- Salut les gars, lança-t-elle joyeusement en débarrassant Hiccup du sac de Jack.

\- Salut Mérida, merci de nous servir de chauffeur, on te revaudra ça, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Jack lui sourit quand elle répondit :

\- Pas de problème. On passe d'abord à votre appartement récupérer quelques affaires, c'est ça ?

\- Ouep.

Hiccup aida Jack à s'attacher et Mérida se leva les yeux vers eux comme elle démarrait.

\- Vous devrez revenir quand pour faire enlever vos points ?

\- Pas besoin, ils tomberont tout seul d'ici deux ou trois jours : il faudra juste que Jack revienne ici pour la rééducation de sa main dans un moment.

\- Mais ça sera surtout des exercices à faire à la maison, ajouta le garçon.

\- Tant mieux. Mais tu es droitier, non ? Tu vas faire comment pour tes cours ?

Jack soupira.

\- Les médecins m'ont dit que je pourrais me servir de ma main droite mais le moins possible, pour que mon coude guérisse plus rapidement. Mais ça me fait trop mal pour l'instant. J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur du Master demain pour voir comment on pourrait ajuster les projets et les partiels. Sinon je peux toujours essayer de dessiner avec mes pieds, mais je ne suis pas convaincu du résultat.

C'était à moitié sarcastique, à moitié une tentative d'humour. Hiccup sourit :

\- Je ne veux même pas imaginer pas la tête d'Hiccup-viking et de Mérida-viking.

Mérida fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur la route.

\- Pardon ?

Jack rit, et le son fit grandir le sourire du brun. Ça lui avait manqué.

\- J'ai commencé un projet de bande dessinée sur l'univers viking. Hiccup est le héros. Comme je t'avais rencontré le matin et que j'avais trouvé ton style vraiment chouette – « Et tes cheveux », ajouta Hiccup –, je t'ai inclue dans l'histoire.

\- Oh mais c'est énorme ! Il faut que tu me montres !

\- Tu es carrément féroce, je te préviens.

La rousse sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il faut absolument que tu le dises à Mavis, elle va adorer ça.

\- Tu es ma future femme, aussi, lança Hiccup.

\- _Elle va adorer ça_ ! Répéta Mérida en tapant son volant dans un éclat de rire.

Son enthousiasme était frais et communicatif. Jack se tourna vers Hiccup et celui-ci remonta ses lunettes d'un air rancunier.

\- Tu devrais faire porter des lunettes de soleil à mon alter-ego viking, ça serait _vraiment sexy_.

Jack se mordit la lèvre en un sourire qui fit littéralement rater un battement au cœur d'Hiccup. Ils s'étaient manqué. Ils se dévorèrent du regard jusqu'à ce Mérida intervienne :

\- Les garçons, la tension sexuelle m'étouffe. Arrêtez ou je vous abandonne sur le bord de la route.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Mérida monta avec eux pour les aider à descendre quelques affaires. Il était prévu qu'ils déménagent officiellement samedi, comme ça ils auraient plus d'amis disponibles pour les aider et ils seraient plus en état, puisque ni Jack ni Hiccup ne retourneraient en cours avant le lundi suivant. Hiccup fut un peu réticent à entrer dans l'appartement mais ne dit rien. Ils prirent donc le nécessaire pour la fin de semaine et repartirent pour leur nouveau chez eux.

Beaucoup des jeunes était en cours à cette heure mais Bunny avait choisi de travailler à la maison et non au bar où il avait l'habitude d'aller pour pouvoir accueillir les garçons. Aussi, quand il entendit la voiture de Mérida se garer dans la petite cour, il abandonna sa thèse pour sortir les aider à porter leurs affaires.

Hiccup sortit, ses lunettes noires sur le nez et la bouche tordue en une grimace quand il se massa brièvement la tempe, s'appuyant au rebord de la voiture. Jack, depuis l'autre côté, l'interpella :

\- Ça va aller, Hic ?

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes pour répondre, chancelant un peu, si bien que Jack le rejoint vite.

\- La lumière est en train de me griller le peu de neurones qu'il me reste. Il faut que je m'allonge un peu je crois.

Aster vint vers eux pendant que Mérida sortait les quelques affaires.

\- Allez vous allonger tous les deux, on vous apporte vos sacs.

\- Non, c'est bon, Bunny, on va pas vous laisser tout fa…

\- Repos et obscurité, Hiccup, intervint Mavis sur un ton autoritaire qui arrivait visiblement à l'instant. Tu ne devrais même pas être dehors, filez à l'intérieur.

Hiccup allait répliquer mais il fut pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer sur le bras gauche de Jack qui entourait son propre corps. Jack sourit à leurs nouveaux colocataires en se dirigeant vers la porte, les remerciant. Hiccup essayait de s'appuyer le moins possible sur lui pour ne pas leur faire mal à tous les deux. A peine furent-ils rentrés à l'intérieur que Flynn faillit leur rentrer dedans.

\- Jackson et Hiccup, les salua-t-il joyeusement. Vous avez des sales gueules. Si je peux me permettre.

\- Content de te connaitre, tu dois être Flynn, commenta d'une voix sceptique Hiccup.

Le garçon était tel que Jack le lui avait décrit.

\- De même. Je vous aide ?

Jack sourit :

\- On va se débrouiller, merci Flynn.

\- Hurlez au besoin, je suis pas loin, lança le brun avant de repartir vers sa chambre au troisième étage.

Hiccup se tourna un peu vers Jack.

\- Il a l'air… gentil.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était bizarre, ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Jack en les menant à l'escalier.

\- Notre chambre est à quel étage ? Demanda Hiccup en montant lentement, au même rythme que Jack.

\- Le deuxième. A côté de la chambre de Jamie et de celle de Dimitri et Ania.

\- Des escaliers. J'adore.

Jack ne put que rire devant le sarcasme évident. Mavis lui avait dit que les commotions amenaient de temps à autre ce genre d'irritabilité. Hiccup, déjà un peu lunatique de base, était définitivement sensible à ça. Surtout qu'il était d'un naturel _méchant_ quand il – ou Jack, d'ailleurs – souffrait. Mieux valait en rire. Cela dit, il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, dont les volets étaient fermés – surement une attention pour Hiccup. Elle était aussi grande que les autres, avec un lit, une grande armoire et deux bureaux. Elle était parfaite.

Hiccup se laissa aussitôt tomber sur le lit en soupirant, balançant ses lunettes de soleil de l'autre côté du matelas, profitant de la pénombre de la pièce. Il enleva rapidement sa prothèse pour pouvoir mieux s'allonger. Jack vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression que son bras droit pesait 6 tonnes, même soutenu par l'écharpe et sa main gauche le démangeait. Heureusement, ses blessures au torse, ventre et dos ne le tiraient déjà presque plus ; le médecin lui avait dit que les points tomberaient d'eux-mêmes dans trois jours maximum.

Il entendit la voix d'Hiccup résonner dans la pièce en même temps qu'il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa cuisse.

\- Ça va ?

Jack se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit quand ses yeux tombèrent dans les siens. Il hocha la tête avant de demander :

\- La maison te plait ?

\- J'en ai pas vu beaucoup mais la chambre est déjà énorme. Et ce lit est parfait.

\- Tant qu'un lit est double, il trouve grâce à tes yeux, Hic, rit Jack. Surtout dans ton état actuel.

\- Mais celui-ci est encore mieux, répliqua le brun.

Il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal ?

Jack grimaça un peu. Hiccup vit de la colère briller dans ses yeux.

\- Si. Mais je crois que c'est plus… ça me saoule déjà de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et ça va durer 5 semaines. Je vais sans arrêt demander de l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et ma main…

Il regarda un instant sa main bandée.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir aucune force dans mes doigts. De rien pouvoir attraper et encore moins de pouvoir tenir quelque chose. Je ne peux rien faire tout seul. Je me sens…

\- Handicapé, finit Hiccup à sa place.

Quand Jack se retourna vers lui, il put voir une moue embarrassée sur le visage calme du garçon.

\- Non… non. J'ai juste pas envie que tu ais à supporter mes sautes d'humeurs, que tu ais à m'aider à me laver, à manger… même dormir est insupportable avec ce truc !

Sans que Jack ne saisisse vraiment pourquoi, Hiccup lui sourit. Le brun se redressa, passant sa jambe droite par-dessus celles de l'albinos pour se rapprocher le plus possible de lui, l'entourant de ses bras, tournant sa tête vers la sienne avec sa main droite.

\- Je ne sais pas si t'avais déjà remarqué mais il me manque la moitié d'une jambe.

Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton léger d'Hiccup. Il se moquait de lui ?

\- C'est arrivé quand j'avais 17 ans et j'ai suivi une longue, _très_ longue rééducation pendant presque une année entière, en plus de séances chez des psys hyper nuls. J'ai dû essayer quatre prothèses différentes avant de trouver le bon modèle et chacune d'elle m'a fait souffrir le martyr. Je suis passé par des sensations fantômes parce que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre que ma jambe avait disparue. Les douleurs fantômes sont apparues après. Je suis resté amorphe pendant plusieurs semaines, sans vouloir sortir de mon lit, encore moins de ma chambre. Je ne voulais plus manger, plus parler, même plus me laver. Une vraie loque.

Il fit une petite pause et il demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Il y avait un mec génial à mes côtés. Mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il m'a obligé à manger, à enfiler ma prothèse et m'a secoué pour que je me réveille de mon coma traumatique. Il m'a forcé à marcher, prendre ma rééducation plus au sérieux. Il m'a épaulé malgré le nombre de fois où je l'ai repoussé. Il a été patient et encourageant. Je l'ai d'abord ignoré parce que je ne voulais pas de son aide ; j'ai été un vrai connard. Mais il n'est jamais parti, jusqu'à ce que je parle enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me remette à vivre doucement.

Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant cette période. Hiccup se rapprocha un peu plus de Jack.

\- Si j'ai accepté ma condition grâce à lui, je pense qu'il peut tenir 5 semaines sans son bras droit et sa main gauche, sachant que je serai là chaque seconde. Je pense qu'on a largement dépassé le stade où on est gênés de devoir donner la becquée à l'autre ou l'aider à se laver, tu crois pas ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire contre ses lèvres :

\- Et je supporte déjà tes sautes d'humeur depuis qu'on est gamins ; je m'en sortirai.

Jack rit tout contre lui en amenant délicatement ses doigts gauches sur sa joue, l'embrassant à son tour. Hiccup souriait et souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Jack mordilla ses lèvres avant de murmurer le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Je serais complétement perdu.

Il embrassa chastement Hiccup puis frotta son nez contre le sien.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais ça mais… je suis vraiment, désespérément, incroyablement amoureux de toi, Hiccup Haddock.

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent et il l'embrassa à son tour, avec beaucoup moins de retenue. Il s'éloigna ensuite, souriant malicieusement.

\- Ça a prit un temps fou, Frost, mais je suis content de t'avoir enfin pris dans mes filets.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et si Jack avait pu se servir de ses bras, il aurait certainement fait tomber l'autre en arrière pour mieux profiter du contact. Il se recula, grondant et faisant gronder Hiccup. Il voulut se justifier mais le brun comprit parfaitement et se laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas en posant ses bras sur sa tête. Jack détourna le regard pour ne pas céder à la tentation de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il voulait le toucher, aussi. Toucher sa peau, parce que _putain,_ elle lui manquait.

Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'on frappe doucement à leur porte. Bunny entra avec l'autorisation de Jack, portant leur quatre gros sacs à lui tout seul comme s'ils n'avaient rien pesé.

\- Ça va mieux, Hiccup ?

Le concerné ôta ses bras de son visage et se tourna vers le grand garçon.

\- Oui, Bunny, merci. J'avais juste besoin de moins de lumières. Merci pour les affaires.

Jack tapota la jambe d'Hiccup pour qu'il l'enlève de sur lui, ne pouvant pas la porter par lui-même – _bon sang, ça allait être long, cinq semaines_. Le brun s'exécuta souplement, se redressant par la même occasion. Aster leur sourit.

\- On a prévu un repas tous ensemble ce soir pour qu'Hiccup rencontre tout le monde et que vous appreniez à les reconnaitre.

Il ajouta rapidement, comme pour se dédouaner :

\- C'est Mavis qui a eu l'idée.

Ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons.

\- C'est sympa de votre part, dit Jack.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement. Si tu veux lui faire visiter, hésites pas, Jack, vous êtes chez vous, lança Bunny en repartant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Finalement, Hiccup dormit un peu et Jack s'ennuya. Beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas ranger leurs affaires, pas écrire, pas dessiner. Rien. Alors il alla fumer une cigarette à la porte-fenêtre – découvrant pas la même occasion un minuscule balcon. Même tenir la clope entre ses doigts – gauche, parce que la droite ne pouvait pas définitivement pas atteindre sa bouche sans passer par un mouvement ridicule et douloureux – était difficile ; il réussit à ne pas la faire tomber et prit ça pour une petite victoire, mine de rien.

Quand Jack entendit du bruit dans le couloir, puis au troisième étage, il supposa que la maison était déjà plus peuplée que plus tôt. Les voix de Flynn et Jimmy, qui semblaient descendre les escaliers ensemble, arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, le faisant sourire : ils pouvaient se parler sans crier, visiblement.

Les sons réveillèrent Hiccup, qui papillonna un moment avant de s'asseoir, avisant Jack maintenant assis à un des bureaux.

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ? Demanda l'albinos.

Hiccup hocha la tête et se leva. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa prothèse et clopina jusqu'à Jack. Celui-ci sourit quand le brun, se retenant aux accoudoir du siège, se pencha en avant pour frotter sa tête contre la sienne à la manière d'un chat. Il finit par rire quand Hiccup le poussa presque jusqu'au fond du siège. Le garçon se recula cependant pour ne pas leur faire mal.

\- On descend ? Il demanda, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai envie de rencontrer nos nouveaux colocataires.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il embrassa Jack mais fit une petite moue en approfondissant l'échange.

\- Tu pues la cigarette.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais gêné avant, s'étonna l'albinos.

\- J'ai jamais fourré ma langue dans ta bouche avant, répliqua Hiccup.

Typique.

\- Romantique, commenta Jack en se levant, faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber le brun, qui se détourna simplement pour s'asseoir sur le lit et enfiler sa prothèse.

Il soupira cependant en avisant leurs sacs et se crut obligé de préciser :

\- J'ai pas rangé les affaires.

Hiccup leva le regard vers lui puis vers les sacs et haussa les épaules :

\- C'est pas pressé, on le fera ce soir ou demain.

Jack se retint de préciser qu'on était déjà le soir. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas être acerbe et grognon. Hiccup ne méritait pas ça. Il se contenta de réajuster on écharpe pour y reposer son bras. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois sa main gauche pour activer ses muscles, nerfs et tendons ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois mais les médecins lui avaient dit que ça aiderait à recouvrer ses capacités.

Hiccup le vit faire mais ne fit pas de commentaire en remettant tranquillement sa prothèse. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux, refermant la porte, le brun les arrêta devant l'escalier.

\- Jack ?

L'albinos lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Hiccup sourit piteusement un moment avant de secouer la tête et de descendre. Jack fronça les sourcils avant de le suivre, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire et ce qu'il en avait finalement dissuadé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la cuisine/salle à manger. Jim et Flynn semblaient avoir été embauchés par Dimitri pour cuisiner et Mavis discutait avec Jamie de l'autre côté de la table. Mérida était posée à côté d'eux, la tête sur ses bras. Ce fut Mavis qui les vit en premier.

\- Hey, les garçons ! Tu vas mieux Hiccup ?

\- Merci Mavis, je crois que le soleil m'a juste fatigué.

\- On a un peu fermé les volets pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de lumière au salon, dit Dimitri en s'avançant pour les saluer tous les deux. Sympa de te rencontrer Hiccup.

\- Pareil, salut joyeusement celui qu'Hiccup devina comme étant Jim.

\- Dimitri et Jimmy, c'est ça ? Demanda le brun et continuant : merci. Mais je veux pas vous transformer en reclus : vous pouvez rouvrir si vous voulez, le soleil ne tape plus si fort.

\- Lumières tamisés, dirent Jack et Mavis en chœur, se souriant.

Hiccup roula des yeux.

\- J'ai des parents super prévenants.

On rit à sa remarque et Jamie se présenta timidement. A ce moment, Aster et Ania descendirent les escaliers pour les rejoindre en riant. Bunny, en voyant Jack et Hiccup, leur sourit.

\- Tu lui a fait visiter, Jack ? Il demanda à l'albinos alors qu'Ania alla dire bonjour à Hiccup.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Je vais le faire moi, j'aimerais lui poser deux trois questions.

C'était Jim qui avait parlé. Et tout le monde s'était tu en lui jetant des regards surpris, complétement stupéfaits que a) Jim veuille faire visiter la maison à b) un inconnu en c) lui posant des questions. Rien ne sonnait comme quelque chose que James Pléiades Hawkins voudrait faire de lui-même. Même Jack trouva ça louche alors qu'il ne connaissait presque pas le garçon. Mais ce fut tout naturellement qu'Hiccup sourit à l'inventeur, voulant vraiment s'intégrer :

\- Avec plaisir.

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans les escaliers après qu'Hiccup eut caresser la joue de Jack en lui souriant tendrement. S'en suivit un long silence. Long.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? Demanda Flynn d'un ton idiot.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je dois être jaloux ou quelque chose ? Hasarda Jack, incertain, ce qui fit rire nerveusement les autres.

Mérida, qui avait relevé la tête à la demande incongrue de Jim, haussa les épaules.

\- Normalement non, mais Jim est ce genre de gars que tu connais depuis toujours et un jour, tu te rends compte que tu ne sais rien de lui.

\- Je sais plein de trucs sur lui, on parle tout le temps ! Intervint Flynn.

Dimitri et Ania rirent. Même Mavis et Jamie pouffèrent.

\- Ah ouais ? Jack devrait s'inquiéter alors ? Intervint Bunny en croisant les bras, testant le brun.

Qui resta coït quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Tadashi et Hiro. Les frères stoppèrent immédiatement leur discussion, se figeant en remarquant immédiatement l'attroupement. Tadashi glapit :

\- Où est Hiccup ?

Jack secoua la tête ; il avait manqué un épisode ou Hiccup était célèbre et hyper attendu dans cette maison ? Hiro attrapa le bras de son frère en s'écriant, notant l'absence d'une seconde personne.

\- Jimmy !

\- Il lui fait visit…

Mais Ania n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, les deux garçons se précipitaient dans les escaliers à la poursuite des autres. Jack fit une grimace.

\- Non mais vraiment, je dois être effrayé pour sa sécurité ou pas ?

\- Ils sont inoffensifs, quoiqu'un peu tarés, le « rassura » Mérida alors que Flynn disait :

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi de toute façon ? Les frapper avec ton plâtre? C'est un combat que j'aimerais bien v…

Il fut interrompu par Dimitri qui abattit une spatule sur son crâne.

\- Tu t'y habitueras, dit gentiment Jamie à Jack. Flynn est insupportable mais c'est attachant.

Mavis sourit au jeune garçon en lui frottant le dos d'une main alors que les autres riaient devant la mine outrée du Don Juan.

\- Oh bon sang mais oui ! S'écria Bunny qui comprit enfin et qui lâcha un éclat de rire, un peu désabusé.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de les rejoindre, là, dit sincèrement Jack.

Tout le monde avait une attitude hyper bizarre. Il adorait ça mais là, Hiccup était tout seul avec trois inconnus et ça ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Bunny posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Sa prothèse.

Hein ?

\- Ils veulent regarder sa prothèse et voir s'ils peuvent modifier ou améliorer des trucs dessus, expliqua l'australien.

\- Mais oui, on les a entendus en parler hier soir, se rappela Ania en regardant Dimitri qui hocha la tête.

\- Ils vont pas me le casser, hein ? Gémit Jack en s'asseyant finalement, s'attirant des « Aww » de Mavis et de Flynn – étrangement.

Ania et Mérida n'étaient pas le genre à « Awww » ce genre de mignonneries, mais Flynn semblait l'être. Bunny secoua la tête :

\- J'en reviens pas. T'étais pas comme ça avec Anna.

Jack gronda :

\- C'était loin d'être pareil, Bunny.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Aster, prévint Ania en aidant Dimitri.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais bi, dit gentiment Mérida.

\- Plus de cibles, le félicita Flynn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'albinos ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Déjà parce qu'il se fichait que ça lui donne plus d'opportunités – il avait Hiccup, pourquoi il aurait regardé ailleurs ? – et aussi parce que, justement, il s'inquiétait pour Hiccup, mine de rien. Mais comme personne d'autre ne semblait trouver ça anormal, il décida de faire confiance, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas très bien faire.

Il changea de sujet pour occuper son esprit. Même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir aider Dimitri, Flynn et Ania en cuisine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

\- Pardon ?

Jimmy lui avait fait visiter les deux premiers étages – cette maison était _énorme_ – en discutant joyeusement avec lui et s'était arrêté dans sa chambre pour lui poser la question. Hiccup le faisait répéter pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Ta prothèse, je peux la voir ?

Donc il avait bien compris la première fois. C'était plutôt incongrue comme demande. Surtout venant d'un parfait inconnu, colocataire ou non. Une question, cela dit, lui brulait les lèvres plus que d'autres.

\- Ehm… pourquoi ?

\- Je fabrique des trucs en tout genre. Surtout des genres de véhicules, normalement. Genre des super-skate. Je te montrerai si tu veux. Mais ça me ferait délirer de pouvoir travailler sur une prothèse. Je pourrais la rendre _géniale._

Le pire, c'est qu'il était hyper sincère et sympathique. _Vraiment_ sympathique. C'était le genre de gars avec qui on se sentait en confiance, avec qui on avait envie de trainer. Hiccup ne put se retenir de lui sourire en levant les bras au ciel. Jim, assez vif – il fit sursauter Hiccup qui perdit de suite son sourire –, lui attrapa un de ses poignets. Il le tourna délicatement, étudiant les cicatrices récentes en passant ses doigts dessus. Cicatrices qui ne laissaient pas de doutes sur leurs origines.

L'échange était étrange et mit Hiccup un peu mal à l'aise. Jim n'avait visiblement pas connaissance de certaines règles sociales. Comme par exemple, ne pas envahir l'espace personnel d'un inconnu en lui attrapant la main et en le touchant – surtout en voyant ce genre de stigmates en particulier. En se tenant trop près, spécialement quand on est un peu plus grand. Mais leur regard se croisèrent au bout d'un moment et Hiccup ne vit aucune trace de menace. La proximité le dérangeait vraiment mais l'autre garçon ne semblait pas réaliser que cela pouvait être intime, comme contact.

Jim ne dit rien mais enleva la sorte de bracelet en tissu qui lui entourait le poignet droit, amenant celui-là entre leur deux visage. Hiccup fronça les sourcils quand il y vit les mêmes cicatrices que les siennes, en bien plus nombreuses. Aussitôt, l'autre lui tendit son bracelet, toujours impassible. Quand Hiccup l'attrapa, vraiment surpris de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Jim reprit la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé, se reculant.

\- Tu veux bien alors ?

Hiccup déglutit, le brassard dans sa main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

\- Jimmy !

Il se tourna vers l'éclat de voix et put voir deux garçons aux cheveux de jais entrer dans la pièce. Il devina presque de suite qui ils étaient.

\- Tadashi et Hiro, salut Hiccup, dit le plus grand en tendant une main, se pointant puis indiquant son petit frère. On attendait ton arrivé avec impatience.

\- Jim t'a dit ? Demanda Hiro.

\- Je lui ai dit mais vous ne ferez rien sans moi, ronchonna le concerné.

Et Hiccup de répondre en riant, choisissant finalement d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Jim et de s'amuser de la situation :

\- J'ai aussi mon avis à donner ?

\- Évidement, sourit Tadashi.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent comme s'il était le Père Noël. Il aurait voulu que Jack voit ça, ça l'aurait fait rire. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et enleva rapidement sa prothèse pour la tendre aux trois garçons, qui sautèrent dessus.

\- Elle est toute simple.

\- C'est du carbone ?

\- Du métal, ça serait plus pratique.

\- Métal ? Hn.

\- Trop lourd.

\- Du bois pourquoi pas ?

\- Il faut du solide. Tu pèses combien Hiccup ?

\- Pas de pied ?

\- Mais pas de sabot non plus.

\- Définitivement un pied, pas le choix.

\- Une lame ?

\- Tu fais du sport Hiccup ?

\- Le pivot du pied est hyper mal fait, dis donc.

\- L'embout, on est d'accord qu'on n'y touche pas ?

\- Arf, il y aurait des modifications à faire.

\- Le confort peut carrément être amélioré.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ça lui fasse mal.

\- On se basera sur celui-là.

Et ça continuait. Hiccup passait d'un visage à un autre c'était impressionnant d'assister à ça. Trois génies qui débattaient sur comment faire de lui l'unijambiste le plus stylé du pays. De temps à autre, Hiccup répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait même si souvent, les garçons enchainaient sans attendre. Finalement, Jimmy et Hiro s'installèrent devant le bureau du premier – où ils posèrent la fausse jambe – pour dessiner quelques prototypes et Tadashi se tint derrière son frère, se penchant régulièrement en avant pour ajouter des détails.

Hiccup se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de Jim, les écoutant parler et répondant si nécessaire. Il hésita un instant à redescendre vers les autres mais sans sa prothèse, ça allait être compliqué. Il regarda le bracelet que Jim lui avait donné. Le garçon lui avait montré des stigmates qui ressemblaient trop aux siennes pour ne pas avoir été faites dans des circonstances similaires. Hiccup était d'un naturel curieux. Et il avait cru comprendre que tous les jeunes qui vivaient ici avait eu un passé plutôt difficile. Il se demanda pendant un instant quel était celui de Bunny. Il n'en avait jamais parlé.

\- Hiccup ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, se redressant pour croiser le sourire de Hiro qui lui tendait des dessins. Hiccup se saisit des feuilles et les fixa pendant de longues minutes.

\- Wow.

Il y avait trois modèle différents. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Qui semblaient aussi pratique. Ça n'était pas que des objets de mode – parce que vraiment, c'est ce que ces trois beautés étaient – mais c'était aussi des _vrais_ prothèses, pensées pour être parfaitement adaptées aux tâches quotidienne.

\- Vous avez fait ça en… quelques minutes ? Haleta le garçon, émerveillé.

\- Ça fait depuis que Bunny nous a dit que Jackson et toi pensiez emménager avec nous qu'on y réfléchit, sourit Tadashi.

\- Elles te plaisent ? Demanda Jim.

\- Carrément ! Elles sont superbes !

L'enthousiasme avait gagnée Hiccup qui s'imaginait déjà avec l'une d'elles.

\- Elles sont dingues, il souffla, n'en revenant pas.

\- Ça te plairait d'en avoir une comme ça ? Continua Jimmy.

\- Tu rigoles ?! S'étouffa Hiccup. Ça serait bien la première fois que je serais _content_ d'être unijambiste !

Les trois génies sourirent.

\- Laquelle alors ? Demanda Tadashi.

Hiccup regarda à nouveau les trois croquis. Les trois avaient un style très différent. L'une était complétement steampunk avec des écrous et mécanismes et, quelque part, Hiccup suspectait Jim d'en être l'initiateur, au vu de ses propres inventions qui trainaient par-ci par-là. La seconde était plutôt simple, en minces filaments de métal on pouvait voir à travers et le pied étaient lui aussi comme composés de morceaux éparses. La troisième était surement en carbone, complétement noire, reprenant un peu la forme des os le pied prenait une forme longue et fine très élégante.

\- Jack en a imaginé une lui aussi, dit doucement Hiccup sans vraiment le vouloir, se donnant le temps de réfléchir.

\- Sérieux ? Il créer des trucs ? S'étonna Jim, intéressé.

\- Non, en fait je pense pas qu'elle soit fonctionnelle. Il écrit et dessine une BD. Son héros – c'est moi – à une jambe en bois et métal plutôt cool.

\- Il faudra qu'il nous la montre, sourit Hiro, enthousiaste.

Hiccup laissa passer quelques secondes avant de finalement tendre un des dessins aux garçons.

\- Celle-ci.

C'était le troisième modèle. Parce qu'il était simple et brut. Et que le pied lui plaisait vraiment. Il semblait parfaitement balancée Hiccup pourrait facilement monter des escaliers avec, voire même courir si l'envie saugrenue lui prenait. C'est certainement celle que Jack préférerait aussi. Pensant au garçon, Hiccup leva les yeux vers les génies qui semblaient satisfaits de son choix.

\- Elle pourrait être vert foncé ?

A ces mots, les garçons se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

Hiccup n'essaya pas de retenir le sourire qui lui tira les lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup ce petit groupe. Il avait toujours rêvé être capable d'inventer des trucs, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer réellement. Il remit sa prothèse – qu'il trouva hideuse, maintenant – et se leva.

\- Dites, je… je pourrais vous voir la fabriquer ? Demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

Les frères se regardèrent en souriant mais ce fut Jim qui lui répondit :

\- On va la construire dans l'atelier de leur _nerd school_ ils ont accès à plein de matériel et des machines de dingues. J'ai pas trop le droit d'y aller normalement mais ces deux-là m'y emmènent tous le temps. Tu serais le bienvenu.

\- Surtout que ça sera beaucoup plus simple de t'avoir sous la main, commenta Tadashi alors que Hiro lui sourit :

\- Comme ça si tu veux changer des trucs, tu nous le diras directement.

Hiccup secoua la tête, ne croyant pas à sa chance de tomber dans une maison habitée par des types aussi géniaux. Littéralement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack soupira presque de soulagement en voyant redescendre Hiccup, Jim, Tadashi et Hiro. Ils discutaient tous les quatre avec ferveur et Jack se questionna un instant sur le sujet de conversation, quoi qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Il connaissait Hiccup par cœur le garçon devait être content de pouvoir discuter avec les génies. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais lui-même, Hiccup aurait pu devenir un inventeur s'il s'y était autorisé. Mais un pragmatisme sans limite l'avait forcé à suivre une voie plus classique et abandonner ses envies de créations. Le voir comme ça, voir la joie dans ses yeux verts réchauffa le cœur de Jack qui sentit qu'Hiccup allait peut-être renouer avec cette passion refoulée.

\- Content de constater qu'ils t'ont laissé en un seul morceau, dit Jack en souriant au brun qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Les quatre nouveaux amis rirent parce qu'en fait, ça n'était pas vraiment le cas. Hiccup, avisant l'expression confuse de Jack, se pencha en avant pour déposer un doux baiser ses lèvres. Ce qui surprit encore plus l'albinos, qui aurait pensé que ce genre de démonstration d'affection en public n'était pas vraiment le style de l'autre. Il aima la confiance qui semblait irradier d'Hiccup et qui le fit sourire.

\- Beurk, de l'amour, commenta Flynn en venant cacher les yeux de Jamie qui rit en enlevant sa main.

Hiccup, profitant que l'attention de tous soit ailleurs, murmura :

\- Je veux vivre ici.

Ce qui fit rire Jack qui répondit, même s'il savait qu'Hiccup était juste espiègle :

\- Je signe le bail de suite, monsieur Haddock.

Il fit mine de signer un papier invisible de sa main gauche, faisant rire Hiccup. Mérida, qui avait vu le manège, intervint :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

\- Jack vient de signer le bail ; on vit officiellement ici, maintenant.

\- On ne peut que trinquer à une telle annonce, dit sincèrement Bunny en amenant des bouteilles et des verres sur la table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le diner avait été excellent et animé. Jack et Hiccup n'avait pas vraiment pu se parler l'un à l'autre, trop occupé à discuter avec les autres. Le premier ne s'était même pas énervé les très nombreuses fois où sa main gauche n'avait plus réussi à tenir sa fourchette, la faisait tomber, la nourriture avec c'était même devenu un pari entre les colocataires pour savoir combien de fois ça allait arriver – Dimitri avait gagné. Au bout du compte, Jack avait quand même réussi à manger tout seul – couper la viande était un autre défi, à une main, blessée de surcroit. Mais Hiccup était là pour lui.

Malheureusement, Flynn et Jim avait dû partir après le repas, suivis de Mavis qui était de garde cette nuit. Et comme le lendemain, Jamie, Tadashi, Hiro et Bunny devaient se lever tôt pour aller en cours, la soirée fut écourtée. Cela dit, même si Hiccup aurait pu parler toute la nuit avec leurs nouveaux amis, ses migraines étaient revenues à cause du brouhaha et il avait besoin de tranquillité et de silence.

A peine Jack fut entré dans la chambre qu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Hiccup posa sa tête contre son dos alors que l'albinos souriait, amenant sa main gauche sur un des bras de l'autre. Il allait parler mais il entendit un murmure :

\- Je t'aime.

Jack sourit parce _putain, lui aussi._ Il avait toujours tenu à lui comme il n'avait jamais tenu à personne mais maintenant, il _l'aimait_. Ça lui faisait presque mal de l'aimer à ce point, et mal de penser qu'Hiccup méritait encore plus d'amour. Comment on pouvait expliquer ça ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours aimé comme ça sans jamais se l'y autoriser ? Jack avait l'impression d'avoir des années de retard à rattraper avec Hiccup. Et que c'était possible maintenant.

\- Jack ?

La voix hésitante du brun coupa Jack dans ses pensées. Il fit desserrer son étreinte à Hiccup pour se tourner vers lui, amenant sa main gauche sur sa joue, qu'il caressa un instant en fixant ses yeux clairs dans le vert profond de ceux de son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait un petit air inquiet qui le rendait vraiment mignon.

\- Tu vas bien ? Le plus jeune dit doucement.

Hiccup avait l'habitude de voir Jack se perdre dans ses pensées. Ça arrivait souvent il laissait passer la plupart du temps, attendant que l'albinos reconnecte avec la réalité. Finalement, celui-ci souffla :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Hiccup sourit tendrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Et il était content – même s'il n'était pas si surpris – de savoir que c'était réciproque.

\- Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi, continua Jack en un murmure. Ta peau me manque.

Les lèvres d'Hiccup tremblèrent mais il ne perdit pas son sourire. Il se recula un peu et attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Jack pour le remonter doucement. Jack se laissa faire, l'aidant à enlever sa manche droite pour se retrouver torse nu, grimaçant un peu de douleur quand il bougea son bras. Le brun enleva ensuite son propre haut et vint se coller à lui, poussant délicatement son membre plâtré sur le côté, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds – du pied – pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Jack. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact, ignorant les chatouilles désagréables que lui faisaient ses points de suture lorsqu'Hiccup les écrasa sans violence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'albinos abaissa sa tête pour la poser dans le cou d'Hiccup, côté gauche pour ne pas tirer sur ses fils. Il ramena son bras plâtré dans son dos et son autre main dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon. Il sentit Hiccup se hisser un peu plus contre lui pour mieux profiter de sa peau contre la sienne. Jack attendit presque deux minutes pour dire :

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé ce mois était un rêve. Comme si c'était pas possible que tout ça nous soit arrivé. Comme si on se réveillait d'un coma qui avait duré tout ce temps.

Hiccup inspira puis laissa passer un silence avant de poser un long baiser dans le cou de son petit-ami.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'on soit dans le coma. Mais… je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est dur de réaliser qu'il est _vraiment_ en prison. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais nous faire de mal, pour de vrai. Je…

Hiccup se recula, se laissant retomber sur la plante des pieds, gardant une de ses mains sur la joue de l'autre. Il avait une moue de souffrance sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient un peu.

\- J'ai eu _tellement_ peur, Jack. Pas pour moi. Mais Ivan allait te tuer. Il allait vraiment le faire sans hésiter. Quand tu es venu dans la chambre… il y avait tellement de sang et tu étais si pâle. Les ambulanciers t'ont emmené et j'ai cru que j'étais sorti trop tard. Que j'avais laissé à Ivan suffisamment de temps pour… J'ai cru que tu allais mourir parce que j'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter Ivan. Que tu allais mourir pour me protéger, alors que moi, j'ai jamais risqué ma vie.

Jack le regarda un moment, son expression reflétant le sien. Il amena sa main gauche et caressa de ses doigts tremblants le visage du brun.

\- Hiccup, je ne voulais pas que tu sortes. Je ne voulais pas mourir mais je ne voulais pas qu'Ivan pose un seul regard sur toi. Il n'avait – n'a – pas le droit. De te regarder, de te toucher, de te parler. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je lobotomiserais cet enfoiré pour qu'il n'ait même plus le loisir de _penser_ à toi. De se rappeler de toi. Penser que me torturer l'occupait assez pour qu'il se détourne de toi aurait suffi à me garder en vie pendant encore des heures. Tu…

 _Tu es à moi._ C'était mal et faux de dire ça. Hiccup n'appartenait qu'à lui-même. Jack aurait voulu faire comprendre à Hiccup qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que quelqu'un le voit comme son père l'avait vu. Que plus personne, à part lui, ne le touche comme son connard de père l'avait fait. Mais il ne devait pas prononcer de tels mots, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup se sente considéré comme une chose. Jamais plus. Jack se reprit assez vite :

\- Personne n'a aucun droit sur toi, surtout pas lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il a vu. Penser qu'il n'aurait pas la satisfaction de te faire du mal me suffisait pour respirer. Penser qu'il n'aurait le loisir de te voir souffrir me suffisait pour vivre. Je serais mort si tu n'étais pas sorti parce qu'il m'aurait tué en entendant les flics arriver. J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Hiccup. Alors je te suis plus que reconnaissant d'être sorti… mais si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, si j'avais pas réussi à ma libérer, s'il t'avait frappé plus fort, si ta tête avait buté contre un coin de meuble, si l'adrénaline ne m'avait pas aidé à tenir le flingue aussi longtemps… Tout aurait pu être différent.

Hiccup allait parler mais Jack le coupa aussitôt :

\- Mais ça n'est pas le cas : on… on va _bien_ et lui a été arrêté en attendant son procès qui devrait le faire croupir pendant longtemps en prison. On est en vie, pas vraiment plus blessés qu'on ne l'était il y a une quinzaine de jours. Alors très franchement, j'ai pas envie de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver. On peut enfin _guérir_ pour de vrai. Prendre le temps de profiter de nos vies sans avoir peur qu'Ivan vienne nous les prendre. J'ai l'impression qu'on a enfin ce bonheur dont on a toujours entendu parler sans le connaitre, à notre portée. Il est sous notre nez et il suffit qu'on décide d'aller de l'avant pour l'embrasser. Ensemble, comme on en a toujours rêvé.

Jack aurait pu continuer de parler pendant encore des heures. Il avait l'espoir. Jamais il n'avait eu autant la sensation de pouvoir tout réaliser sans risquer l'échec. Avec Hiccup, indemne ou presque, à ses côtés, il pouvait tout faire. C'était le plus grisant des sentiments. Hiccup le regardait, des larmes refoulées dans les yeux et un sourire qui menaçait ses lèvres. Jack savait que ses mots avaient atteint le cœur du garçon. Il lui laissa le temps de _comprendre_ ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le brun ferma ses yeux quand il les rouvrit, son sourire se refléta dans le vert de ses iris.

\- T'es vraiment incroyable, Jack.

L'albinos prit ça comme le plus beau des compliments, au vu du ton employé. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Je le sais bien, Haddock. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Hiccup rit et Jack aurait pu en pleurer de bonheur – il devenait _beaucoup_ trop sentimental.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, acquiesça quand même son petit-ami. Et pour plein d'autres chose.

Hiccup l'embrassa et quand il se recula, Jack grogna :

\- T'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, pas vrai ? Je me sens tellement chanceux de t'avoir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là à mes côtés tous ce temps ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est toi qui m'a attaqué le premier, Jack. Je ne serais jamais venu te trouver de moi-même. J'aimerais bien revoir petit-Jack pour le remercier de nous réunir.

Jack sourit à pleines dents.

\- Ce petit était un génie déjà à son âge. Il doit être exceptionnel aujourd'hui.

Hiccup rit à nouveau devant la suffisance feinte de l'autre et souffla juste avant de l'embrasser :

\- Il l'est.

Et Jack de répondre au baiser. Si seulement il n'avait pas un bras dans le plâtre… il voulait sentir Hiccup plus près. Il grogna un peu dans le baiser qui s'intensifiait, aussi un peu contre son petit-ami qui rapprochait son corps du sien. C'était ça le pire : qu'Hiccup ait _envie_ de lui comme ça. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre de façon plus qu'explicite qu'il était prêt pour plus. Jack voulait lui faire l'amour. Maintenant. Mais il voulait que ça soit parfait pour le brun et… dans son état actuel, il allait juste réussir à se ridiculiser ou leur faire mal à tous les deux.

\- Hic… soupira l'albinos en se reculant un peu brusquement.

Il réprima un nouveau grognement en voyait les yeux pleins de désir du brun qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres, une moue un peu contrariée d'avoir été interrompu. _Oh, il était parfait._ Jack sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sut qu'il devait en avoir la chair de poule parce qu'Hiccup laissa son regard dévié vers son torse et son ventre, souriant en coin.

\- Hiccup, gémit presque Jack en le priant silencieusement d'arrêter de le dévorer des yeux parce que dire que ça lui faisait de l'effet aurait été un euphémisme.

Pourquoi, _comment_ le garçon pouvait paraitre aussi… aussi _putain_ d'attirant et sûr de lui comme ça ? C'était une part de la personnalité d'Hiccup que Jack ne lui connaissait pas du tout, mais qu'il adorait déjà. Il dû user de toute sa volonté pour se détourner, le souffle court. Il ôta son écharpe et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit, se laissant tomber en arrière. Hiccup le rejoint, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, sans sa prothèse, prêt à dormir, pendant que Jack défaisait difficilement les boutons de son jean pour le faire glisser au sol.

Le brun remonta la couette sur eux sans un mot et se blottit contre le flanc gauche de Jack, qui posait son bras plâtré sur un oreiller pour le maintenir à bonne hauteur durant la nuit. Il posa sa main dans le dos d'Hiccup pour le caresser. Sa peau était la chose la plus douce et merveilleuse au monde. Vraiment.

\- Ça fait six jours que je crève d'envie de dormir contre toi, soupira Hiccup en frottant sa joue contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures.

\- On est resté six jours à l'hôpital ? S'étonna un peu Jack avant d'ajouter : j'étais complétement dans les vapes les premiers jours. La première fois où je me suis vraiment réveillé, c'était quand j'ai vu ton mot sur le plâtre.

\- Je l'ai fait le vendredi dans l'après-midi, lui dit doucement Hiccup. Tu te souvenais quand même de pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital ?

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Oui. J'avais juste le temps de me rappeler : je voulais appeler les infirmiers pour demander si tu allais bien mais je retombais endormi aussitôt.

\- A cause de la douleur ?

\- Des médicaments aussi, je pense, corrigea un peu le garçon. D'ailleurs ça va, ta tête ? C'était beaucoup à supporter ce soir.

Hiccup lui embrassa la peau.

\- Ça va, le calme me fait quand même du bien.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce t'ont fait les garçons tout à l'heure ? Les autres m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient customiser ta prothèse.

Hiccup se redressa un peu pour le regarder, tout sourire, parlant vite – il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé – :

\- Ils vont m'en _fabriquer_ une ! Ils m'ont dessiné des modèles et j'en ai choisi une. Du coup on va aller à l'école de Tadashi et Hiro avec Jim pour que je puisse les regarder faire. S'ils arrivent à la faire comme le modèle, elle va juste être magnifique.

\- Mais… mais c'est génial, s'exclama à son tour Jack. Tu as gardé le modèle ?

\- Non, tu auras la surprise.

Jack fit la moue, impatient, mais continua :

\- Mais ils peuvent le faire ? Médicalement parlant ?

\- Tadashi m'a expliqué qu'il se spécialisait dans les machines médicales et qu'ils commençaient doucement à se pencher sur les prothèses. Du coup non seulement ça l'aide à avancer dans son propre travail mais ça me donne aussi un aperçu de la création, en plus de la prothèse gratuite ; je suis hyper pressé de commencer. Ils ont tous les trois l'air d'être d'accord pour m'apprendre des trucs ! Je suis vraiment trop content d'être tombé sur eux.

L'albinos ne put que sourire devant l'enthousiasme d'Hiccup.

\- On va être coincé dans cette maison un moment alors ? Demanda tendrement Jack.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête en réponse, extatique. Puis son sourire se fana un peu quand il dit doucement :

\- Il s'est passé un truc avant que Tadashi et Hiro nous rejoigne. Jim, il… – Hiccup leva son poignet gauche un instant – Il a le même genre de cicatrices que les miennes. Il les cache sous des bracelets en tissus mais quand il a vu mes poignets, il en a enlevé un pour me montrer les siennes. Et il a _beaucoup_ de cicatrices. Les miennes sont belles en comparaison des siennes. Je pense qu'elles viennent aussi de genre de menottes ou de liens, de cordes peut-être mais elles n'ont jamais dû être soignées. Un peu comme les cicatrices que tu as eu avant que je commence à venir t'aider. Elles n'ont jamais été soignées du tout. Dès que Jim a vu que j'avais compris, il m'a donné son bracelet et à fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était hyper bizarre ; j'ai pas osé en parler après. Je ne veux pas forcément savoir qui lui a fait ça mais j'en reste pas moins curieux.

Jack réfléchit un instant avant de réagir.

\- Bunny m'a dit que les personnes ici ont eu des soucis leur foyer, leur orphelinat est visiblement spécialisé pour des enfants qui ont vécu des traumatismes, mais je n'ai pas demandé. Il doit lui aussi avoir vécu quelque chose.

\- Il nous en parlera peut-être quand il sera prêt ? Hasarda Hiccup en s'inquiétant un peu de savoir que toutes ses adorables personnes étaient potentiellement passé par des choses horribles.

\- Sûrement. Mais ça me fait de la peine. Ils sont tous si gentils, si accueillants avec nous.

\- Probablement parce qu'ils comprennent d'où on revient, Jack. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle on se sent nous aussi proche d'eux : on est pareil.

Jack baissa le regard vers le brun qui lui sourit piteusement.

\- On à notre place dans la _madhouse_.

C'était le cas. Et c'était une sensation délicieuse de se sentir pleinement à sa place quelque part.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonne année à tous et toutes ! Pour fêtez ça, on part sur de l'ultra mignonnerie dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il en faut bien de temps en temps. Et on découvre un peu plus Mavis :)

Merci encore aux gens qui me suivent/lisent

* * *

Le matin, Jack fut réveillé par des pas dans les escaliers. Puis des voix étouffées. Il eut à peine le temps de voir qu'Hiccup n'était pas à ses côtés avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Sur Hiccup, justement, qui portait dans ses mains un plateau-repas. Groggy, Jack se redressa, laissant échapper une petite plainte à cause de son bras engourdi et sourit au garçon qui s'avançait vers lui, sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses yeux rivés sur le plateau pour ne rien renverser.

\- Salut, Sleepyhead, le salua joyeusement le brun en volant le surnom que Jack utilisait souvent pour lui.

Il ajouta en posant le plateau-repas au-dessus de ses jambes, s'asseyant lui-même tout prêt :

\- Tadaaa !

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Jack rit quand Hiccup se recula en lui souriant, un peu dépassé par ce réveil. Il jeta un regard vers le plateau remplis de pancakes, d'un verre de jus d'abricot – visiblement et c'était son préféré – et d'une grande tasse de café noir. Il y avait également à côté une petite boite en longueur qui fit hausser un sourcil à Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il demanda d'une voix enrouée.

Le sourire d'Hiccup s'agrandit et il prit l'écrin pour lui tendre.

\- Ouvre, je le tiens.

Incertain, l'albinos s'exécuta d'abord, il ouvrit et ferma le poing gauche pour retrouver les sensations dans ses doigts et diminuer un peu ses tremblements. Puis il ouvrit. Pour découvrir un bracelet long, visiblement prévu pour faire plusieurs tours autour de son poignet. C'était un genre de gourmette, puisque _Jack_ était gravé au milieu. Des flocons de neige irréguliers et très stylisés étaient dispersés le long de la chaine en argent. Le tout était extrêmement fin, mais pas féminin pour autant. Il était absolument magnifique.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Jack, souffla finalement Hiccup.

Cela fit relever le regard du plus vieux vers le brun.

\- Hic…

C'était le 27 avril, déjà ? C'était son anniversaire ? Il avait 22 ans aujourd'hui. Comment il avait pu oublier son propre anniversaire ? Bon, la raison était logique mais… mais Hiccup n'avait pas oublié, évidement. Les yeux de Jack s'embuèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent peu quand il regarda à nouveau le bracelet.

\- Hiccup, pourqu…

\- Non, Jack, le coupa doucement Hiccup, sachant ce qui allait venir. Il n'est pas aussi cher qu'il n'y parait. Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux de mon argent.

Il ajouta avant que Jack ne puisse protester :

\- Il te plait ?

Jack n'avait pas les mots. Quand est-ce qu'Hiccup avait acheté un pareil bijou ? Ils ne se quittaient plus depuis le début du mois.

\- Je l'ai commandé en mars, dit Hiccup en comprenant encore une fois ce qui tracassait son petit-ami. Je suis allé le chercher mardi matin avec Zel quand tu étais en cours. Je savais que tu avais complétement oublié quel mois on était avec… avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Les yeux bleus de Jack s'était remplis de larmes ; au milieu du chaos qu'était leur vie, Hiccup avait pensé à son anniversaire et lui avait même acheté un cadeau. Là, il sortait de l'hôpital la veille et il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner au lit. Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment l'amour d'un être aussi fabuleux ?

Jack réussit enfin à parler – croasser ; l'émotion :

\- Hic, c'est… putain, je t'aime.

Ça n'était pas un merci, mais pour Hiccup, c'était encore mieux. Parce que les yeux de Jack avaient dit beaucoup plus que ses mots.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Jack apprécia que l'autre ne fasse pas de commentaires sur son attitude de Je-vais-fondre-en-larmes-tellement-je-suis-heureux-c'est-vraiment-trop-idiot. Il sourit et renifla.

\- Tu peux me le mettre ?

Hiccup hocha la tête et s'exécuta, passant le bracelet au poignet gauche de l'albinos. Jack l'admira un moment avant de relever les yeux vers le garçon.

\- Merci. Il est magnifique.

Hiccup se pencha à nouveau en avant, par-dessus le plateau, pour l'embrasser. Jack essaya de faire passer dans l'échange tout son amour, toute sa reconnaissance. Ce fut lui qui arrêta le baiser pour pouvoir dire :

\- Je crois que c'est déjà ma journée d'anniversaire préférée.

\- Dans ton état ? Se moqua un peu le garçon. Je pense qu'on peut définitivement faire mieux l'an prochain.

\- Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux tous les jours.

\- T'es trop ringard, le railla cette fois-ci pour de bon Hiccup en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Dis le mec qui m'offre un bijou et un petit-déjeuner au lit, rétorqua Jack.

Ils rirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup se recule pour s'asseoir à la gauche de son petit-ami. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, Jack se faisant aider quelques fois. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la chambre, discutant tranquillement. Finalement, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour que Jack aille à son rendez-vous avec son directeur de Master. Hiccup insista pour l'accompagner avec pour argument principal : « Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je ne rejoins Tadashi et Hiro avec Jim qu'à partir de 13h ». En plus, il faisait mauvais temps dehors donc le soleil, absent, ne serait pas un problème pour ses migraines qui se calmaient déjà depuis hier.

Alors ils quittèrent la maison ensemble, sans croiser personne ; Ania avait aidé Hiccup à préparer le petit déjeuner, mais était de suite partie au travail. Juste avant de sortir, vêtu d'un de ses hoodies bleu, l'albinos s'arrêta un instant.

\- Jack ? S'inquiéta Hiccup.

L'autre dégluti avant de demanda d'une voix étranglée :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air… enfin ça se voit que…

Il soupira puis décida de reformuler en voyant l'autre froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas trainer dans le campus avec cette dégaine. Depuis que je suis revenu, après m'être fait tirer dessus, tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement. Là, je disparais soudainement et je reviens avec… ça – Jack montra ses bras puis son œil encore un peu noirci.

Hiccup se rapprocha de Jack pour lui prendre délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne et se planta face à lui. Il était tendu et déjà sur la défensive alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté la cour. Il dit sombrement :

\- Je blesse le premier qui s'approche de nous, ok ?

Jack le regarda intensément. Hiccup le pensait. Depuis toujours, le brun avait envers lui une attitude très protectrice. Même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment _battu_ physiquement pour le défendre – de toute façon, Jack ne l'aurait jamais laissé tenter quoi que ce soit contre Ivan, à l'époque –, il avait toujours été là en soutien pour faire fuir les indésirables. En tout genre. Par son attitude, surtout par ses mots. Cela avait marché plus souvent que Jack ne l'aurait imaginé : Hiccup pouvait être très intimidant, mine de rien. Ça avait surement tout à voir avec son comportement d'ordinaire très calme. L'albinos était persuadé que si quelqu'un – pas Ivan – essayait un jour de lui faire du mal, spécialement s'il était comme maintenant en position de faiblesse, l'autre garçon serait prêt à _tout_ pour le protéger. Par exemple sortir d'une salle de bain et risquer de se faire violer/tuer pour lui sauver la vie – mais c'était une toute autre situation.

Hiccup était là pour lui. Tout le temps, en toutes circonstances. Encore plus maintenant.

Jack serra sa main dans la sienne, grimaçant un peu de douleur. Il savait qu'Hiccup avait suivi le cours de ses pensées comme il avait la mauvaise habitude de le faire. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire tendrement et de souffler :

\- Tu es vraiment le plus fort de nous deux, Hic.

Le brun sourit piteusement en expirant sèchement.

\- Non. J'aurais sûrement pu l'être.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hiccup se détourna un instant. Finalement, il planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

\- Je ne suis pas méchant, Jack. J'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je _hais_ la violence. Je déteste penser que je serais capable de faire physiquement souffrir quelqu'un si je le voulais. Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut vouloir du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Je trouve ça horrible. Je… la seule personne que j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de tabasser à mort, c'était Ivan. Mais même pour lui, j'ai jamais eu la volonté de vraiment vouloir, moi, faire du mal. Je voulais – veux peut-être encore maintenant – qu'il meurt, mais j'ai pas envie que ça vienne de moi. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis aussi mauvais que lui. Depuis jeudi, par contre, quelque chose a changé. Maintenant qu'Ivan est hors du tableau, crois-moi quand je te dis que si quelqu'un essaye un jour de s'attaquer à toi, il verra un côté de moi qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout. Je le sens, je le sais ; je suis capable de faire très mal et pas qu'avec mes mots. J'hésiterai plus jamais à faire ce qu'il faut faire pour nous protéger, même si ça inclus blesser physiquement quelqu'un. Je pense que c'est pareil pour toi, Jack. Et même si c'est pas le cas, j'ai assez de rage en moi pour nous deux.

Il se tut enfin et Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Hiccup avait changé. Au cours de toutes années, mais aussi le long du mois, à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait gagné en confiance. En forces, mentale et physique. Comme s'il avait soudain accepté ce qui était en lui depuis toujours mais qu'il se refusait de laisser sortir. Jack, par contre, avait l'impression de subir l'effet inverse : plus Hiccup devenait confiant, plus lui-même se laissait aller à cette sensation de sécurité que faisait naitre en lui l'attitude du brun.

Hiccup le vit sourire il ajouta d'un ton plus tendre :

\- Ceux qui nous feront du mal auront à faire à mon Night Fury.

\- Tu _es_ mon viking.

C'était Hiccup, finalement, le dragon à redouter, malgré les apparences. Ça faisait plaisir à Jack de le voir si sûr de lui. Même s'il s'était toujours senti en sécurité avec lui, c'était encore plus le cas depuis l'arrestation d'Ivan.

\- Je suis ton viking pacifiste, corrigea doucement le garçon.

Jack acquiesça et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il t'arrive du mal, Hic. Si je dois moi aussi adopter un Night Fury, je le ferai.

Le brun haussa les épaules, prouvant ainsi que la conversation était finie :

\- Toothless devrait nous suffire.

Jack sourit en les faisant avancer, gardant prudemment sa main dans la sienne. Ils croisèrent Mavis qui revenaient de l'hôpital, visiblement éreintée et qui ne s'attarda donc pas longtemps. Ils arrivèrent à la faculté assez vite ; vivre au centre-ville avait vraiment ses avantages. Jack guida Hiccup vers le bureau de son directeur de Master : il était pile à l'heure pour le rendez-vous. Avant de toquer, il se pencha pour capturer doucement les lèvre d'Hiccup, qui sourit dans le baiser.

\- Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? Il demanda doucement à l'albinos qui se reculait.

\- Non, ça va aller. Attends-moi là, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Le garçon toqua puis, comme le lui disait la voix à l'intérieur, il rentra, avec un dernier regard pour Hiccup. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus de quelques minutes avant que des étudiants sortent des salles de classes. Il avisa Sandy et Tatiana dans la foule ; quand cette dernière le vit, elle lui fit des signes et guida Sab par la main pour les faire venir jusqu'au brun.

\- Salut Hiccup. Vous êtes sortis hier ? Vous vous êtes installés déjà ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Où est Jack ?

Sab rit doucement, habitué aux interrogatoires de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu vas bien Hiccup ?

Le brun leur sourit ; il les aimait bien. Et maintenant qu'il savait que Tatiana avait elle aussi vécu un viol, il se sentait plus proche de la jeune femme.

\- Jack est à l'intérieur, il voit avec le directeur pour ajuster les cours et les partiels à son état – disant cela, il montra son propre bras pour illustrer ses pensées. On s'est installé hier et on finit de déménager toutes nos affaires samedi.

Tooth sourit.

\- Jack nous a dit, on sera là pour vous aider, évidement.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, répondit Hiccup sur le même ton.

\- On est venu te voir à l'hôpital mais tu dormais, dit gentiment le blond.

\- Je sais, c'était vraiment sympa de venir.

Le brun vit que la jeune fille hésita un peu avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que… tu vas bien ?

Sab le lui avait déjà demandé mais Hiccup comprit.

\- Je me sens mieux, maintenant.

\- Maintenant qu'il est en prison ? Ajouta un peu innocemment Sab.

Hiccup hocha la tête un peu sèchement et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ehm… oui. Oui.

\- J'espère que Jack se remettra vite, comme ça vous pourrez tourner la page et oublier tout ça, continua Tooth.

Hiccup ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il s'était confié à ces personnes, à ses amis. Mais toujours était-il qu'il y avait des choses que jamais ils ne comprendraient, même Tooth. Elle n'était pas lui. Elle avait vécu les choses sous une perspective optimiste d'enfant elle avait pu grandir sans être hantée par ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour se défendre ; elle n'avait surement pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait avant d'y repenser après.

Peut-être même que Jack non plus ne saisissait pas la profondeur de la torture psychique dans laquelle Ivan avait plongé Hiccup. Tourner la page ? Oublier ? Effacer toutes ces années, effacer ses souvenirs cauchemardesques du 10 avril ? Supprimer toutes les souffrances ? Retrouver sa jambe, aussi ? Hiccup se gronda intérieurement, réprimant une véritable plainte. Il allait mieux. C'était vrai. Il n'allait pas encore bien. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Jack, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'arrestation d'Ivan. Le revoir avait été _horrible_. Hiccup avait réussi à se relever très vite après ce qu'Ivan lui avait fait subir en début de mois mais se retrouver physiquement confronté à lui avait fait remonter toutes les sensations. Toutes les images. Et le garçon ne cessait de les revoir depuis, de les _ressentir._

Il avait cru que quitter l'hôpital et dormir avec Jack, toucher Jack et se laisser toucher par lui, calmerait ça. Chasserait ces immondes flash-backs de sa tête. Ça n'avait pas été le cas et Hiccup s'en trouvait complétement terrorisé. Il avait vraiment peur de tomber dans une dépression, un cercle vicieux où il se tourmenterait lui-même sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait oublier et avancer. Mais, même avec Ivan en prison, les souvenirs de _cette_ matinée occupaient chacune de ses pensées. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment en train de suffoquer. Il sentait Ivan le toucher, l'entendait grogner de plaisir, le voyait le dévorer du regard. C'était insoutenable ; Hiccup se sentait prit au piège de sa propre mémoire.

\- Hiccup ?

Le brun entendit au loin la voix douce de Tatiana l'appeler et il se concentra pour respirer calmement. Ça allait aller. Les souvenirs allaient finir par disparaitre. Il le _fallait_. Ça irait mieux le temps guérirait son esprit. Il fallait juste tenir bon jusque-là et tâcher de ne pas se laisser emporter par la souffrance que cela lui infligeait. Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive et releva la tête vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient, les sourcils froncés.

\- On se verra samedi.

C'était une façon de les congédier : Hiccup savait qu'ils comprendraient qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Tooth grimaça mais Sab l'attira vers elle pour l'éloigner, saluant piteusement Hiccup. Une fois les deux autres partis, celui-ci prit une grande inspiration pour chasser les images qui l'assaillaient. Il n'allait pas faire de crise de panique. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui : c'était la journée de Jack.

Le garçon se força à respirer calmement, appuyant son dos contre le mur en face de la porte du directeur. Il était fort ; il surmonterait ça sans accabler Jack, qui n'avait pas besoin de plus de soucis. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur des pensées positive. Jack. Jack. Jack. Mais non. Il avait trop besoin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher ça ; l'autre découvrirait assez vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Et ça rendait Hiccup malade de penser que ça allait faire souffrir Jack que lui-même soit dans une telle tourmente. Alors il retardait l'échéance le plus possible.

\- Hic ?

Hiccup rouvrit les yeux. Jack. L'albinos se tenait devant lui, ses sourcils froncés en une expression inquiète, le fixant.

\- Hiccup ?

Le brun pensa un instant à mentir. Il savait que Jack ne serait pas dupe cependant ; il souffla doucement, presque suppliant :

\- On rentre ? S'il-te-plait.

Jack grimaça, vraiment inquiet cette fois. L'attitude d'Hiccup contrastait violemment avec celle qu'il avait eue plus tôt.

\- Quelqu'un t'a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je… on peut en parler à la maison ?

Il y avait des gens autour d'eux. Des étudiants qui marchaient dans des directions diverses, qui s'arrêtaient, parlaient fort. Hiccup ne se sentait pas bien ici. Il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable et il détestait ça. Il avait besoin d'intimité pour discuter avec Jack. Celui-ci gronda presque en voyant la panique se dessiner sur le visage de son petit-ami. Il n'était resté pas plus d'une demi-heure dans le bureau du directeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait contrarié Hiccup à ce point ?

\- Jack, l'appela d'un ton misérable Hiccup, s'agitant un peu sur place pour lui faire comprendre son malaise de se trouver ici.

Jack le détailla. Ça n'était pas sa jambe qui lui faisait mal. Pas sa tête non plus, visiblement. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Quelqu'un était venu ? Lui avait parlé ? Jack laissa son regard dévier à droite et à gauche : il ne semblait y avoir aucune menace. La voix d'Hiccup résonna et sonna comme une plainte sourde :

\- Mon amour, s'il-t-plait.

A nouveau, Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hiccup. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à lui donner des petits surnoms. Enfin, cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais Jack savait qu'Hiccup n'était pas démonstratif. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Jack décida de réprimer sa curiosité et son anxiété pour prendre délicatement la main du brun dans la sienne afin de les faire sortir du bâtiment. Il sentit qu'Hiccup se retint juste à temps de la serrer trop fort.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot avant d'avoir quitté le campus et d'être sur le chemin du retour, isolés. Jack hésita à parler. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas presser Hiccup, qui semblait s'être violemment renfermé sur lui-même. Alors il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, serrant la mâchoire pour se contenir. Il n'aimait pas quand Hiccup agissait comme ça quand il se fermait de la sorte. Ça n'était pas bon pour lui : il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison, Jack fit s'arrêter Hiccup pour le tourner vers lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Hiccup souffrait. Vraiment. Il avait l'air d'avoir très mal et pourtant, il ne boitait pas et, si c'était ses migraines, il l'aurait simplement dit. Son visage était marqué par la douleur, ses yeux embués et ses traits déformés par… la culpabilité ? La tristesse ? La honte ? Jack ne comprenait pas. Il _détestait_ ne pas comprendre ce qui pouvait le blesser.

\- Hic, trésor, dis-moi.

Il se maudit quand il entendit sa propre voix presque suppliante. Hiccup se détourna, montant sa main sur le poignet de Jack afin de le tirer en direction de la maison – il ne voulait pas lui faire mal à la main. L'albinos gronda mais le suivit docilement. Il savait qu'Hiccup allait lui parler, lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il l'espérait. Dans la maison, ils trouvèrent Mavis, qui finissait de déjeuner avant d'aller se coucher pour rattraper sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital et Mérida, qui s'était justement levé pour passer du temps avec elle avant de prendre son propre service.

\- Salut les garçons, lança joyeusement la brune.

Puis elle grimaça un peu en voyant Hiccup qui n'avait pas l'air bien. Celui-ci releva les yeux et, à la surprise de Jack, dit calmement :

\- Désolé, les filles, on va monter s'allonger, la sortie m'a fait mal à la tête.

Mavis le crut et Mérida demanda quand même :

\- C'est allé ton rendez-vous Jack ?

L'interpellé fronça un instant les sourcils devant l'attitude changeante d'Hiccup avant de répondre :

\- C'est allé, oui. Il a été compréhensif.

Il ajouta un « à plus tard » quand Hiccup l'entraina dans les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre, il fit lâcher prise au brun et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Hiccup comprit qu'il était contrarié. Inquiet, mais contrarié. Il attendit pour parler. Trop longtemps parce que Jack finit par soupirer, las du regard fuyant de l'autre :

\- Tu m'as dit que ça allait Hiccup. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Il le connaissait trop bien ; ça ne gênait pas Hiccup d'ordinaire, mais là, il aurait aimé pouvoir ne pas _tout_ lui dire. Il souffla, un peu désabusé.

\- Ça allait. Ça devrait aller très bien mais depuis jeudi dernier, c'est tout le contraire, Jack.

Comme il ne continuait pas, Jack insista :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je devrais me sentir soulagé qu'Ivan aille en prison. Qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais depuis la semaine dernière, j'arrête pas de repenser à cette matinée. Je voudrais… Je…

Hiccup souffla en essayant de garder de la contenance et Jack résista à l'envie de l'enlacer ou de l'encourager. Hiccup _devait_ parler. Le brun tremblait ; il alla s'asseoir au milieu du lit, se mettant face de Jack. Il renifla avant de demander doucement :

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as trouvé ?

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette vision d'horreur ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait Hiccup, meurtri et abandonné dans son lit. Les garçons n'en avaient pas parlé, en fait. Ils avaient parlé de ce qui était arrivé à Hiccup le matin, mais pas à partir du moment où Jack l'avait trouvé. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire de toute façon ? Jack ferma un instant les yeux, déglutissant pour ne plus penser à ça. Il dû se racler la gorge mais n'arriva quand même pas à répondre. Alors il hocha la tête, simplement.

\- C'était quoi la première chose à laquelle tu as pensé ?

\- Mourir.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse avait été facile. Il n'allait pas mentir à Hiccup. Et quand il l'avait vu, il avait vraiment voulu mourir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jack ne savait pas où Hiccup l'emmenait ; il ne savait pas ce que l'autre essayait de lui faire dire ou comprendre. Il continua quand même.

\- La culpabilité. Le dégout pour mon père. Pour moi-même, de l'avoir laissé faire. La colère. La rage de savoir… de _voir_ ce qu'Ivan t'avait fait. De te voir dans cet état qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. Le supplice de deviner ce par quoi tu étais passé en voyant chaque marque sur ton corps, chaque… _trace_.

\- Je ne me souviens pas bien, avoua Hiccup. J'ai des souvenirs très clairs mais il y a un moment qui reste noir dans mon esprit ; c'est celui où tu m'as trouvé. Le moment où j'ai vraiment pris conscience des choses, c'est quand tu as maintenu mes poignets dans l'eau. Là seulement, j'ai compris que c'était enfin fini. Qu'il était parti. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que tu m'avais vu comme ça. Que tu me _voyais_ comme ça.

Hiccup sembla vouloir continuer mais se tut, grimaçant un peu, comme s'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Jack savait ce qu'il ressentait ; il comprenait que le garçon avait honte. Honte que Jack l'ait vu si misérable, si vulnérable. Si brisé. Lui-même avait détesté chaque fois où Hiccup l'avait trouvé ivre de douleur à tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, laissant au brun la tâche de s'occuper de lui comme s'il était incapable de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit de cohérent. Là, c'était bien pire, il le savait, mais il se demanda un moment si Hiccup comprenait qu'il s'en fichait, que ça n'affectait pas ses sentiments ni l'image qu'il avait de lui.

\- Je le revois tous le temps, reprit Hiccup d'une voix lourde de sanglots – bien qu'aucune larme ne coule de ses yeux. Enfin, j'imagine, parce que je ne pouvais que l'entendre et le sentir. Mais ça me suffit pour me figurer la scène comme si je n'en faisais pas partie. Et c'est comme ça depuis jeudi dernier. J'ai des _vraies_ sensations quand les souvenirs reviennent d'un coup. Comme si j'entendais le moindre son qu'il faisait. Le moindre mot qu'il me disait. Comme si… comme si je le sentais contre moi, e-en moi. C'est horrible. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, j'essaye de le refouler mais j'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'étouffais, à nouveau piégé. Je me sens… je me sens horriblement mal, Jack. J'arrive plus à dormir, plus à me concentrer. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais je me sentais si idiot et… et j'ai cru que te retrouver – en dehors de l'hôpital –, te toucher, allait faire passer ça. Ça n'a pas été le cas.

Le gorge d'Hiccup le brulait mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Tout comme il ne voulait pas regarder Jack, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait craquer s'il le faisait. Jack essayait en vain de capter son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il souffla doucement, ravalant sa propre aversion pour les psychologues :

\- Tu crois que… que tu voudrais en parler à quelqu'un ?

\- Je veux pas d'un psy, Jack, contra aussitôt Hiccup en relevant la tête, un peu paniqué, son nez le chatouillant désagréablement. J'en peux plus de raconter ce qui s'est passé. J…

Finalement, une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et Hiccup se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas que d'autres suivent. Jack fit la moue : il n'aimait pas voir Hiccup pleurer. Le brun se racla la gorge et articula malheureusement :

\- Je veux juste… Je veux juste oublier. Pour de vrai. Je ne veux plus revivre cette scène. Je veux pouvoir dormir et pouvoir être avec toi sans constamment me rappeler d'Ivan.

Jack se sentait vraiment impuissant ; il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire qui puisse aider Hiccup.

\- Penser qu'il va croupir en prison ne t'aide pas, hein ? Dit, rhétorique, Jack et il ajouta piteusement : J'aurais dû le tuer.

\- Non, souffla Hiccup en réponse, plantant enfin son regard dans le sien.

\- Hic… Charles aurait été là on aurait joué la carte de la défense. C'aurait été la faute du flic corrompu et d'Ivan il n'aurait jamais dû arriver jusqu'à nous. On était censé être en sécurité. Ça aurait pu marcher Hiccup j'aurais pu tuer ce salaud et m'en sortir sans faire de la prison.

Comme Hiccup semblait y réfléchir, Jack continua, même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas refaire l'Histoire de toute façon :

\- Ça t'aurait aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du brun se remirent à briller un peu et il fit la moue comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il renifla.

\- Je… non, je ne crois pas. J'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être complétement perdu. Une part de moi voudrait vraiment qu'il meurt. Qu'il soit mort. Mais une autre partie est content de savoir qu'il va moisir en cellule, déchu. Que les médias vont le pourrir. J'aurais envie de tout raconter à la presse en détails, pour que _tout le monde_ comprenne qu'Ivan Frost était un misérable psychopathe pervers violent, qu'on le pointe du doigt et qu'on se moque de lui. J'aurais envie qu'il dégoute tous ces gens qui l'admiraient alors. Sauf que… j'ai pas envie qu'on sache ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce qu'il continue de me faire dans mes cauchemars. J'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions et qu'on vienne t'en poser à toi.

\- C'est toi qui décide, Hic. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi ; je serai là quoi que tu veuilles faire, parler ou non, mais ça serait ta décision.

\- C'est une vieille rengaine entre nous, hein ?

Jack soupira presque de soulagement en voyant le sourire triste se dessiner sur le visage du garçon.

\- Que je sois toujours là pour toi ? Le taquina un peu l'albinos en sentant que l'autre allait déjà un peu mieux.

\- Ça en fait partie, sourit cette fois-ci vraiment Hiccup.

Il ajouta cependant beaucoup plus sérieusement :

\- De toute façon… je ne pense pas que tu aurais réussir à vivre avec le fait que tu ais tué ton propre père.

\- Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu penses que ça m'aurait fait quelque chose ?

C'était une vraie question. Hiccup comprit et y répondit le plus sincèrement qu'il put.

\- Jack… monstre ou pas, il reste ton père. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tu n'as pas pu te battre contre lui toutes ces années, que tu n'as pu porter plainte – entre d'autres raisons. I…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il représente quoi que ce soit, coupa Jack un peu abruptement, pas très satisfait de la tournure de la conversation. Plus maintenant.

L'idée lui vint soudainement, saugrenue mais logique.

\- Je vais changer de nom. Je ne veux plus m'appeler Frost. Je ne veux plus rien qui me relie à lui.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils devant la remarque inattendue.

\- Ça coute cher, de changer de nom, Jack.

\- Tant que je suis parenté avec cet enfoiré, je suis riche, Hiccup. Je ne veux pas de cet argent ; ça parait être une bonne raison de le dépenser. J'utilise juste ce qu'il faut pour changer de nom et je donne le reste à des associations ou je sais pas quoi.

Jack vit que le brun fit une petite grimace ; il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne se lançait pas.

\- Hic ?

L'interpellé détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de déglutir et, enfin, de parler :

\- Il y a d'autres moyens. Si… tu sais, si ça marche vraiment entre nous, un jour tu pourrais… Tu pourrais peut-être prendre mon nom ?

 _Ça, c'est inattendu._ Jack haussa les sourcils devant le ton nonchalant d'Hiccup qui contrastait avec la signification de ses paroles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et arrêter de regarder bêtement son petit-ami. Il se racla la gorge et sourit un peu en coin.

\- C'est une demande officielle ?

Hiccup roula des yeux ; qu'est-ce que Jack pouvait être stupide, parfois. Celui-ci ajouta aussitôt, voyant la contrariété dans les yeux du brun :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à penser au mariage.

\- Ew, grimaça Hiccup. Je ne parlais pas d'une vraie cérémonie, _pitié non_. Mais juste… on serait marié sur le papier. Légalement. Pas maintenant, évidement. Mais… un jour, peut-être. Juste pour changer de nom.

Comme Jack continuait de lui sourire de façon idiote, Hiccup mit fin à la conversation :

\- Ça te ferait juste économiser du temps et ne pas avoir à utiliser l'argent d'Ivan, c'est tout.

\- Tu viens quand même de me demander en mariage et je retiens la proposition ; tu vas vite en besogne, Haddock.

Hiccup le fusilla du regard, cela n'ayant pour conséquence que de faire grandir le sourire de Jack.

\- T'es trop con, Jack.

\- Je le sais bien.

Il attendit un moment avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Je… oui, je crois que ça va mieux, dit honnêtement Hiccup. Mais il me faudra une solution à long terme parce que je ne pense pas tenir plus longtemps. Psychologiquement parlant.

\- On va trouver, affirma Jack qui voulait plus que tout qu'Hiccup se sente bien. Tu crois que… que tu te sentirais capable d'en parler à Mavis ?

\- Pourquoi Mavis ?

\- On a discuté un peu quand tu étais avec Jim et les frères hier soir. Elle se spécialise dans la pédiatrie pour travailler avec des enfants victimes de violences, physiques et/ou sexuelles. Alors je sais que t'es pas un gosse et tout mais… enfin elle aura peut-être des conseils à te donner.

Hiccup baissa la tête, réfléchissant un moment. C'était un peu humiliant en y pensant mais il avait vécu bien pire. Il aimait bien Mavis et Jack avait raison : elle pourrait surement l'aider à ses débarrasser de ses flashbacks incessants. Il releva les yeux vers Jack et hocha la tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Après ça, ils avaient parlé de ce que le directeur du master avait dit à Jack. L'albinos allait pouvoir continuer l'année ; il serait noté sur les travaux qu'il avait déjà rendus et aurait un peu plus de théorie que les autres, pour compenser la pratique. Il était cependant obligé d'aller à tous les cours, parce que « on apprend toujours en regardant les méthodes de travail de ses camarades ». Jack n'était pas spécialement ravi de devoir aller en cours de dessin sans pouvoir dessiner mais bon, au moins, son année n'était pas perdue. Comme Hiccup, il retournerait dès lundi à l'université.

L'après-midi, Jack laissa Jim emmener Hiccup dans le labo de Tadashi et Hiro pour travailler sur sa nouvelle prothèse en s'assurant que le brun allait/irait bien. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu parler à Mavis, qui dormait encore. Il avait décidé qu'il lui parlerait ce soir et Jack avait acquiescé.

Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Jack s'ennuya. Il se força à faire travailler sa main gauche le plus possible. Et il attendit le retour d'Hiccup en travaillant quelques cours que le directeur lui avait donné.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hiccup rentra seul aux alentours de 16h. Les frères étaient restés au labo et Jimmy était directement parti au travail. L'après-midi avait été absolument géniale. Le garçon avait rencontré les camarades de Hiro et Tadashi avec qui ils se partageaient le labo : chacun avait un surnom stupide et Hiccup s'était fait la réflexion que c'était bien un truc qu'il croisait souvent cette année : les surnoms idiots. Enfin, il s'appelait lui-même Hiccup alors, comme toujours, il n'allait pas juger.

Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé la création – en fait, les frères avaient passé la matinée à commander les pièces et les matériaux nécessaires donc ils ne recevraient le tout que dans la journée – l'école avait un partenariat. Non, là, ils avaient simplement expliqué patiemment à Hiccup la façon dont ils allaient procéder. Le brun était plutôt fier d'avoir vite compris et même ajouté quelques détails, fait des remarques pertinentes. Les trois génies avaient eux-mêmes étés impressionnés : le nouveau semblait avoir un talent inné pour les inventions, comme Jimmy.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, Hiccup vit Jamie disparaitre à l'étage et n'osa pas le déranger en le saluant le jeune homme semblait être plutôt du genre solitaire et timide. Alors que le brun allait monter dans sa propre chambre pour y rejoindre Jack, il vit la porte de la chambre de Mérida et Mavis s'ouvrir sur cette dernière. Un peu endormie, en pyjama, elle portait dans ses bras des vêtements propres. Elle sourit au garçon qui s'était arrêté pour la saluer.

Presqu'aussitôt, Hiccup se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jack plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que… tu serais disponible pour que je te parle ?

Mavis cligna des yeux une fois, se donnant le temps de détailler le jeune homme en face d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout dans son attitude, dans sa posture et dans sa voix indiquait qu'Hiccup était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ta tête qui te fait mal ? Demanda la brune un peu inquiète.

\- Ehm, non. Je… Jack m'a dit que tu travaillais avec des enfants qui sont… victimes de… certaines violences. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où Bunny vous a raconté notre histoire, à Jack et moi, mais j'aimerais… je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaitrait un peu. Si… enfin si ça te convient, évid…

\- Hiccup, coupa assez sèchement Mavis qui avait peur d'avoir vite compris où il voulait en venir.

Elle soupira en voyant les traits penauds de l'autre qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser : c'était surement Jack qui avait insisté pour qu'il lui parle. Il avait eu raison.

\- Suis-moi, elle dit simplement en l'invitant d'un geste de la tête en entrer à sa suite dans la salle de bain.

Hiccup la suivit docilement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille l'invitait avec elle dans une salle de bain alors qu'elle avait visiblement l'intention de se laver. Mavis installa ses affaires sur le meuble et entra toute habillée dans la cabine de douche. Lorsqu'elle jeta négligemment son pyjama en ne sortant que son bras nu, Hiccup, gentleman, détourna quand même le regard même si les parois empêchaient de voir quoi que soit.

Mavis actionna l'eau quand elle dit doucement :

\- Assied-toi contre le mur.

Est-ce que c'était déjà le début d'une thérapie ? Hiccup ne savait pas mais il se contenta d'obéir.

\- Dès que tu es prêt, tu parles.

Le brun grimaça un peu il avait l'impression d'être chez le psy. Mais non. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était rien obligé de dire. Il pouvait même s'en aller maintenant, ça ne serait pas grave.

\- Tu peux me raconter ce que tu veux, Hiccup. Ça peut très bien ne rien avoir à voir avec ce qui te tourmente.

Elle avait raison de lui dire ça ; ça aidait. Mais Hiccup savait que s'il voulait vraiment que les souvenirs arrêtent de le torturer, il fallait parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Avec quelqu'un qui pourrait parler en retour, et pas juste pour porter plainte ou faire état de ses blessures. Il préféra demander d'abord, cependant :

\- Que… que vous a dit Bunny exactement ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur nous ?

Il entendit Mavis souffler, comme pour réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Ivan, le père de Jack et aussi le fondateur des entreprises Frost, est celui qui vous a fait ça. Bunny nous a appris qu'il battait son fils et que, un jour où tu venais aider Jack, Ivan s'en est pris à toi aussi. Et que c'était moche parce que ça t'a amené à l'hôpital et t'a fait perdre la moitié de ta jambe gauche. Aster nous a simplement dit que vous étiez en danger comme Ivan était revenu dans vos vies. Oh, et Mérida m'a dit que Jack s'était fait tirer dessus il y a plus d'un mois et que c'était Ivan qui l'avait commandité. Tout ce qu'on sait après ça c'est qu'Ivan vous a trouvé dans l'appartement où vous avez placé l'inspecteur auprès de qui vous avez porté plainte contre le père de Jack et qu'il vous a envoyé tous les deux à l'hôpital, s'envoyant lui-même en prison.

Hiccup prit un temps pour assimiler.

\- Bon, ça fait déjà pas mal de choses.

Il ne voulait pas tout raconter. Ou pas dans l'ordre. Il ne savait pas. Devait-il tout dire ? Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et une deuxième avant de dire abruptement :

\- Le jour où j'ai perdu ma jambe, Ivan m'a violé. C'était la première fois et – Dieu merci – il n'avait jamais touché Jack de cette façon.

Hiccup essaya d'ignorer qu'il avait remarqué la silhouette floue de Mavis se figer un très court instant.

\- Il a attendu que je sois seul pour recommencer, le 10 avril. Beaucoup plus d'une fois. Il est resté plus de quatre heure. Il m'avait attaché les mains aux barreaux du lit – tu as dû voir mes cicatrices – et m'avait bandé les yeux. J'étais bâillonné quand il… n'avait pas besoin de ma bouche. J'ai essayé d'hurler mais à force de me débattre, de pleurer et de crier dans mon bâillon, j'ai vite perdu ma voix.

Le garçon ne voulait pas raconter ça. Pas encore. Il détourna un peu le sujet en se confiant d'une petite voix :

\- J'ai jamais fait l'amour, Mavis. Je sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une vraie relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui veut que tu prennes du plaisir avec elle. Je suis sorti avec un mec, en début d'année, mais j'ai jamais voulu qu'on aille aussi loin. Pas que j'en avais pas envie – parce que j'en _avais_ envie – ou… j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se servir de moi comme Ivan l'avait déjà fait. J'ai peur de pas réussir à avoir ma place dans ce genre de relation, tu vois ? Maintenant… maintenant, c'est à la fois mieux et pire. Parce que je suis avec Jack mais qu'il y a eu cette matinée du 10 avril. Et… tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tout ce qu'il m'a dit… ça m'a fait perdre quelque chose. Ça m'a fait me voir comme un simple objet et plus comme moi-même. Comme une chose qui lui servait juste à prendre son pied. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de mon humanité s'est juste… envolée. Elle a disparue et elle me manque. Je ne sais pas comment la récupérer. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdue pour de bon.

Il se tut si longtemps que se fut Mavis qui reprit la parole, doucement :

\- Dis-moi tout ce qui te dérange le plus concernant cette matinée, Hiccup. Fais-moi un genre de liste. Ça peut être décousu, c'est pas grave. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de penser à ce qui te gêne le plus et que tu me le dises.

Hiccup relâcha son souffle, erratique. Il tremblait un peu la chaleur qui sortait de la cabine de douche le réchauffait autant qu'elle l'étouffait. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus ? Tout ? Non. Il y avait bien des choses qui étaient au-delà des autres. Jack en connaissait beaucoup. Le brun se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et fixa son regard sur ses poignets.

\- Je ne voyais rien. Au début, je préférais, parce que je ne voulais pas voir son visage ni son corps. Encore moins le mien. Sauf que… ça m'a obligé à me concentrer sur mes autres sens.

Hiccup frissonna. Il se força à continuer, la voix vacillante :

\- J'avais la peau qui me brulait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. C'était la pire des sensations ; il arrêtait pas de me caresser et de m'embrasser. De se frotter à moi. Je pouvais pas bouger à cause des liens et de son poids mais même si j'avais pu, je crois que je serais resté paralysé de peur et de dégout. Et il y avait son odeur… normalement, les membres proches d'une famille ont une odeur un peu similaire, comme l'odeur de la maison, de la lessive… J'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'odeur de Jack dans celle d'Ivan. C'était à la fois bien, parce que je ne voulais pas imaginer que celui qui était en train de me faire ça soit de près ou de loin lié à Jack, mais je pense que ça m'aurait rassuré d'avoir autour de moi une odeur familière et réconfortante. Pourtant, on était dans sa chambre j'aurais dû pouvoir me concentrer là-dessus mais je ne pouvais pas voir, alors je ne pouvais pas en prendre conscience. Je crois que… je crois que l'ouïe était pire que le toucher. Parce qu'à un moment, je ne sentais presque plus rien à part la douleur et la fatigue. Mais je l'entendais. J'aurais préféré le voir plutôt que l'entendre. Il parlait sans arrêt. Il soufflait, grognait et gémissait. Il… il venait coller sa bouche à mon oreille pour gémir mon n-nom et je… je pouvais pas m'écarter p-parce qu'il me t-tenait la tête e-et…

Le garçon finit par lâcher un sanglot étouffé comme il revivait la scène. C'était trop. Trop de détails.

\- Une liste simple, Hiccup, dit gentiment Mavis, la voix elle aussi peu assurée. Ça ne peut être que des mots, si tu préfères.

Des mots c'était plus simple. Ça paraissait déjà plus à sa portée. Sinon, il savait qu'il allait se noyer dans ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Hiccup se laissa quelques secondes pour ne pas céder aux larmes et reprendre une respiration moins hachée. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus : une liste. Il se lança :

\- Sa respiration quand il rapprochait son visage du mien. Son haleine. Ne pas pouvoir voir. Qu'il me touche. Partout. Qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il parle, plus que tout. Qu'il me fasse des déclarations. Qu'il prononce mon nom et qu'il prononce celui de Jack. Le sentir en moi, venir sur moi, en moi. Savoir que c'était lui. Savoir que c'était moi. Penser que… penser…

Mavis laissa le temps à Hiccup de rassembler ses esprits mais quand elle comprit qu'il ne continuerait pas, elle soupira. Elle finit rapidement de se laver et s'enroula dans une serviette pour sortir. Hiccup était toujours là, la tête posée sur ses genoux, le regard fixe en face de lui. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure ; Mavis avait remarqué qu'il le faisait souvent. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, prenant la même expression avec laquelle elle amadouait les enfants pour qu'ils s'ouvrent à elle.

\- Penser que quoi Hiccup ?

Le garçon releva ses yeux verts vers elle et Mavis se força à garder une moue neutre quand elle y avisa de la souffrance muette. Le brun tremblait un peu et, à nouveau, il patienta quelques instants pour dire doucement, ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme :

\- Ivan a… il a fait ça pour qu'on ne parle pas à la police. Il m'avait promis que si on parlait, il nous trouverait. Il nous trouverait et forcerait J…

Hiccup s'arrêta, fermant les yeux. Mavis le rappela à l'ordre assez fermement mais en relevant son menton d'un geste très doux :

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, Hiccup, mais il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme hocher vivement la tête, la brune comprit qu'il savait. C'était juste extrêmement difficile pour lui d'en parler. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Hiccup, mais il avait l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent. Jusqu'à l'implosion. Sauf que là, il avait été violé, à répétition, même si ça n'était que le temps d'une matinée, par l'homme qui avait battu Jack pendant des années et qui était à l'origine de l'amputation de sa jambe. Il avait été victime de viol et se sentait probablement humilié d'avoir laissé Ivan le toucher après toutes ces années à le fuir. Il _fallait_ qu'il fasse sortir ses sentiments, sinon, il allait rester bloqué dans une spirale incessante d'auto-dévalorisation et d'autopunition inutile. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Hiccup : elle ne le laisserait cependant pas s'infliger ça à lui-même.

\- Hiccup.

\- Ivan voulait forcer Jack à me violer.

Mavis en resta sans voix. Elle avait compris qu'Ivan était tordu, surement fou. Mais… marchander de cette façon ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'Hiccup ajoutait, des larmes sur ses joues qu'il essayait de retenir.

\- Il aurait pu. Il aurait pu parce que Jack… Jack ne l'aurait jamais laissé me toucher ou me faire du mal s'il avait pu l'éviter. Ivan lui aurait laissé le choix. Jack… il aurait… il l'aurait fait, Mavis. Ivan l'aurait forcé et Jack l'aurait fait, pensant m'éviter…

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge d'Hiccup alors qu'il rebaissait la tête en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Il était au bord de la crise de panique et devait essayer de se ressaisir. Le masque d'impassibilité de Mavis était tombé et elle avait porté une de ses mains à sa bouche, mortifiée. C'était tout bonnement ignoble. Ivan n'était pas tordu, il était _monstrueux_ , dans le sens fort du terme. Il savait très bien ce qu'il promettait à Hiccup ; tout mauvais père qu'il était, il devait connaitre la réaction de son fils à un tel ultimatum. Même si – Mérida lui en avait parlé donc elle pouvait l'affirmer – les garçons n'étaient pas encore en couple à ce moment, Jack aurait pensé être le meilleur choix pour son meilleur ami.

Finalement, c'était plus Jack qui tourmentait Hiccup qu'Ivan, d'une certaine façon. Mavis était persuadée qu'Hiccup aurait préféré se faire à nouveau violer par Ivan que de laisser Jack le faire sous la contrainte.

Mavis était très bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait : il était rare qu'elle n'arrive pas à calmer les peurs et les cauchemars des enfants de l'hôpital. Mais Hiccup était un adulte, qu'elle cernait de plus en plus. Un adulte qui avait grandi sans parents, qui avait dû s'élever tout seul, qui avait découvert et assumer son homosexualité tout en ayant la lourde tâche d'épauler son meilleur ami battu. Il avait subi un premier viol et une amputation. Et il s'était bravement relevé, parce qu'il était lui et qu'il avait toujours appris à le faire. Et qu'il y avait Jack, qu'Hiccup ne ferait jamais souffrir s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Doucement, Mavis amena une de ses mains sur le crâne d'Hiccup pour caresser ses cheveux. L'autre se crispa légèrement mais la laissa faire. La brune était presque persuadée que le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais pleinement vécu son enfance et son adolescence ; selon Mérida, ses parents étaient morts quand il avait 12 ans. Et Selon Aster, Hiccup n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis que Jack avant cette année. Hiccup était une épave. Une épave qui s'accrochait désespérément à Jack, qui avait lui-même été pas mal amoché par la vie. Mais qui était toujours là pour Hiccup, peu importe les circonstances. Hiccup le savait. Il n'avait pas peur de Jack. Il avait peur de la souffrance que lui-même pourrait lui infliger si jamais Jack le blessait, volontairement ou pas. Il avait peur de faire souffrir Jack de la même façon que lui souffrait.

\- Écoute, Hiccup, commença doucement la jeune femme d'une voix claire. Tu ne méritais rien de ce qui t'es arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Et Ivan va payer pour tout ça. Mais ça s'arrête pas là. Il vous a brisé. Petit à petit ou brusquement, il vous a mis à terre, Jack et toi. Peut-être qu'il pense avoir gagné malgré tout ; Ivan croit probablement que vous ne pourrez pas vous relever. Mais il a oublié une chose. Vous vous avez l'un l'autre, Hiccup. Depuis toujours, Jack et toi, vous partagez un lien incroyable. Même Ivan n'a rien pu faire contre. Je suis vraiment désolée de te dire que c'est surement à cause de cette proximité qu'Ivan t'a violé, la première et les autres fois. Par jalousie, par colère de savoir que Jack avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Ça n'est pas de la faute de Jack ou de la tienne, mais je pense que c'est ça qui a mené Ivan à s'éprendre, de cette façon dérangée qui est la sienne, de toi. Parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il allait faire, c'était trop tard : Jack et toi vous vous étiez trouvé et tu allégeais déjà les douleurs et les peines qu'il infligeait à son fils.

Hiccup relevait doucement la tête vers Mavis, attentif. Elle continua, réussissant à sourire un peu :

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec des adultes : mes patients sont normalement des enfants. Ils ne passent pas par ce que toi, tu passes ; mon travail avec eux, c'est de leur faire comprendre que ce qui leur est arrivé est mal et pas de leur faute. Je dois prévenir les problèmes que tu as toi aujourd'hui, essayer au moins de faire admettre leur traumatisme aux enfants pour qu'ils ne l'enfouissent pas à l'intérieur d'eux. S'ils le font, ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur leur état mental lorsqu'ils passeront à l'âge adulte. Les troubles dissociatifs de l'identité sont souvent causés par un traumatisme sexuels vécus et enfouis lors de l'enfance. Moi, je dois faire admettre aux enfants qu'ils ont vécu une épreuve terrible et qu'il faut continuer à vivre avec malgré tout. Avec toi… c'est différent, Hiccup. Parce que tu es déjà un adulte, donc tu te reçois toutes les conséquences de ce traumatisme d'un coup. Et une autre chose les enfants sont asexués. Pas toi. Donc je vais te poser une question et j'ai besoin que tu y répondes sincèrement, même si je connais déjà la réponse : est-ce qu'avec ton ex, vous avez déjà eu une relation sexuelle ?

A ce moment, Hiccup rappela beaucoup à Mavis un petit garçon avec qui elle travaillait en ce moment, abusé par un ami de la famille pendant presque un an. Il avait une moue enfantine comme si, s'il acceptait de répondre aux questions de la jeune femme, elle pourrait lui donner la solution miracle. Ça n'était pas le cas mais Hiccup déglutit et dit quand même :

\- Non. On a fait des semblants de préliminaires mais je nous arrêtais toujours très vite. Vraiment très vite.

\- Et avec Jack ?

A nouveau, Hiccup déglutit.

\- Préliminaires aussi. Plus poussées qu'avec John. Mais j'ai paniqué, un peu.

\- Et Jack s'est arrêté ?

Comme Hiccup hochait la tête, Mavis continua :

\- C'est toi qui le lui a demandé ?

\- Oui.

Et il ajouta assez vite :

\- Il m'a répété beaucoup de fois qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre ma volonté et je lui fais confiance. A 100%. C'est moi qui ai eu peur alors que je n'aurais pas dû : il n'aurait pas continuer sans mon accord.

Mavis sourit devant l'attitude protectrice d'Hiccup.

\- Bon, souffla-t-elle. Hiccup, je vais te donner un conseil mais il faut que tu saches que ça – elle le pointa du doigt – ça n'est normalement pas le genre de cas que je traite. Donc je ne te donne pas une solution ; c'est simplement mon avis. Je comprends que tu ais peur de souffrir à nouveau et que tu as encore plus peur de faire souffrir Jack si jamais il te blessait sans le vouloir parce que tu sais très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de te faire du mal.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Ça lui semblait logique et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Il n'avait pas peur de Jack. Il avait peur _pour_ Jack. C'était idiot.

\- Hiccup, je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes les devants avec Jack.

Cette-fois, le brun écarquilla les yeux. Prendre les devants ?

\- Je pense que ça serait bien si c'était toi qui allait chercher ce genre de relation, continua Mavis, elle visiblement pas gêné par le sujet. Il faut que tu te montres à toi-même que c'est toi qui prends les décisions, que c'est toi qui domines les choses à ce moment-là. Dis à Jack de te laisser faire tu prends totalement les commandes. Comme ça, tu verras que tu es capable d'être maitre dans une relation de type sexuelle mais tu verras aussi – je l'espère – qu'être dominé est aussi agréable. Jack devrait te le faire comprendre si tu y arrives.

Hiccup rougit un peu en imaginant la scène.

\- Tu… tu crois que ça fera disparaitre mes flash-backs ?

\- J'espère simplement que ça les remplace, Hiccup. Que les bons souvenirs prennent le pas sur les mauvais. Parce que pour l'instant, de ce que tu m'as dit, tes seuls souvenirs de sexe résultent de tes viols ; en créer de nouveaux, avec Jack, qui t'aime et que tu aimes, devrait, je le souhaite vraiment, les remplacer.

Mavis le croyait vraiment. Cependant, en voyant la moue d'Hiccup, elle se sentit obliger de préciser :

\- Quand tu seras prêt, évidement. Ne te force pas. Quand tu en auras envie.

\- J'en… j'en ai envie, déjà.

\- Et quand Jack sera prêt aussi.

Le garçon se ressaisit un peu. Il s'essuya les joues mais releva soudain vivement la tête vers Mavis, l'air un peu effrayé.

\- Tu crois que… Jack n'est pas prêt ?

La brune sourit.

\- Je ne le connais pas, Hiccup. En fait, je te connais pas trop non plus. Mais je pense que si toi, tu es prêt, lui le sera.

Hiccup hocha la tête puis sourit à son tour.

\- M-merci Mavis. Je sais que c'était pas à toi de m'écouter, de me dire tout ça… mais tu l'as fait quand même. Alors je t'en remercie.

\- C'est mon métier, Hiccup.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, rétorqua le brun, reniflant.

\- Tu restes quelqu'un qui a vécu des choses horribles qu'il ne méritait pas. Je veux t'aider et je suis contente que tu sois venue me trouver.

Hiccup lui sourit sincèrement et se releva en même temps qu'elle. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes.

\- Mérida va m'en vouloir d'avoir assisté à ta douche ?

Mavis rit en donnant une légère pression sur sa main avant de la lâcher. Elle comprit néanmoins que le garçon lui demandait implicitement de ne pas en parler aux autres.

\- Ça sera notre secret, Hiccup. Va retrouver ton Jack.


	22. Chapter 22

On part sur un plutôt long chapitre, c'est cadeau. On en apprend un peu plus sur Aster ( ), on se mêle aux gens de la Madhouse et on fête un anniversaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack regarda à nouveau l'heure. 16h56. Il avait rangé leurs affaires. Ça avait pris un moment mais il y était arrivé sans se faire mal. Il était plutôt fier. Maintenant, il lisait.

Il était allé emprunter un livre à Flynn en début d'après-midi quand celui-ci s'était levé. Ils avaient discuté un moment et il s'était avéré que le Don Juan était un grand lecteur de roman d'aventure. Ça avait doucement fait sourire Jack ; Flynn était loin d'être le garçon qu'il prétendait être. Au fond, c'était sûrement un grand romantique. Il lui avait prêté un de ses nombreux livres et Jack était paresseusement allongé dans le lit, sur le flanc pour s'appuyer sur son coude gauche, le bouquin posé sur le matelas.

Il n'entendit presque pas la porte s'ouvrir, trop plongé dans l'histoire palpitante. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit quand il y avisa Hiccup. Il fronça un peu les sourcils : le brun avait les yeux rougis mais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avant que Jack ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hiccup vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et dit doucement :

\- J'ai discuté avec Mavis.

Jack fit une petite moue : Hiccup devait vraiment être mal s'il avait déjà tout dit à Mavis. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos pour amener sa paume gauche caresser le visage de son petit-ami. Il ne l'atteint pas alors Hiccup se pencha un peu pour poser une seconde sa joue sur la main pâle de l'autre, avant de se reculer. Jack laissa retomber sa main sur son torse.

\- C'est allé ?

Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- Ça a été instructif. Je crois que je suis peut-être un peu tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai précisé qu'elle était nue sous la douche quand on a parlé ?

Jack haussa les sourcils en lâchant un « pardon » ?

\- Uh-huh, acquiesça calmement Hiccup.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'étais pas trop jaloux, déclara Jack en venant pincer un peu la taille de l'autre qui sourit tendrement. Elle… ça t'ai aidé ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Je pense que oui, répondit sincèrement Hiccup. Et elle m'a donné de bons conseils. Que je compte suivre à la lettre. Mais d'abord...

Le brun pointa le livre toujours posé sur le lit et se moqua :

\- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon Jack ?

L'albinos rit.

\- Je m'ennuyais. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est Flynn qui me l'a prêté. Il en a toute une bibliothèque dans sa chambre.

\- C'est à la fois mignon et effrayant. Qu'il lise ça et que toi, tu lui empruntes ce livre en particulier.

\- Quoi, tu le connais ?

Hiccup secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Jack, je passais mes journées à la bibliothèque, enfant et adolescent, quand je n'étais pas avec toi. Et ça – il pointa le roman – fait partie de la meilleure saga de l'univers.

\- Oh rien que ça ? Se moqua à son tour Jack. J'ai pas compris grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Cette fois-ci, Hiccup ricana et Jack se renfrogna un peu, n'aimant pas trop que l'autre se moque de lui : il n'aimait pas beaucoup lire, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était trop idiot pour comprendre.

\- Jack, il ne faut pas commencer par cette trilogie là. Tu ne vas rien comprendre au tome 3 et en plus, ça te gâcherait le plaisir des deux autres trilogies.

\- Quoi, mais y en a combien des comme ça ? S'offusqua Jack.

Il s'était déjà attaché au personnage principal et voulait connaitre son histoire. Combien de livres il devra lire pour tout savoir sur elle et ses compagnons ?

\- Pas assez à mon gout, répondit Hiccup. Dont une qui ne sera jamais finie et qui était censé être putain d'orgasmique.

Jack haussa un sourcil :

\- Wow, tu _aimes_ vraiment cet auteur hein ?

\- C'était probablement le premier homme de qui je suis tombé amoureux.

\- Je peux le comprendre, sa façon d'écrire est absolument géniale.

\- Tu es déjà trop impliqué hein ? Grimaça Hiccup, craignant pour lui.

\- Beaucoup trop. Je vais être obligé de lire toutes ces trilogies et pleurer à la fin, c'est ça ?

A nouveau, Hiccup rit devant le ton affligé de son amoureux. Il fit une expression désolée et hocha la tête, ce qui arracha une fausse plainte à Jack :

\- Bon sang, j'aurais pas dû accepter celui-là. Flynn me le paiera.

\- Il a bon gout, cela dit, je serais curieux de voir ce qu'il a d'autres.

\- Pas maintenant, dit Jack d'un ton un peu boudeur. Ça fait des heures que j'attends que tu rentres. Me laisse pas tout seul.

Hiccup fit une moue attendrie : il comprenait que Jack s'ennuie. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec ses bras/mains. Ça devait beaucoup l'agacer.

\- Comment c'était au labo ? S'enquit le garçon.

\- C'était super, répondit Hiccup avec enthousiasme. On a surtout discuté du projet et de la façon dont ils comptaient le mener. L'école de Tadashi et Hiro est _énorme_. Ils ont le matériel qu'ils veulent, des financements, des machines… c'est le paradis. Et leurs copains sont sympas, j'en ai rencontré plusieurs. Il y en a un en particulier que tu adorerais : il s'appelle Fred. Le type est complétement barré et n'a absolument aucun talent en technologie. C'est juste leur espèce de mascotte. Il chante ce qu'il fait, de temps en temps, c'est plutôt drôle à entendre et à voir.

\- Ils ont l'air fun, sourit Jack. Du coup vous commencez quand à construire ta nouvelle jambe hyper classe dont j'ai même pas vu le modèle ?

Hiccup pouffa légèrement devant le reproche à peine dissimulé.

\- Je veux te faire une _surprise_ , Jack. Tu l'aimeras, je te promets. Je peux ajouter que je trouve hyper bizarre que tu t'intéresses à ma prothèse ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est clairement pas ma partie la plus sexy. Pourtant, t'as l'air aussi excité que moi.

Jack lui sourit en coin en laissant sa main gauche se promener paresseusement sur la jambe droite du brun.

\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'impliques dans ça. Je trouve ça bien que, même si c'est effectivement pas la partie de ton corps qui est la plus sexy, tu l'acceptes. Et que tu t'amuses à construire une prothèse qui te plaise pour de vrai. Que tu trouves belle.

\- Et classe, ajouta Hiccup, troublé par les mots de Jack qui était vraiment trop adorable.

Jack ne dit rien de plus. Hiccup se pencha jusqu'à presque tomber sur lui, ses bras le retenant de part et d'autres du torse de l'albinos, prenant soin de ne pas buter son bras. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit Hiccup vint l'embrasser tendrement. D'abord. Puis plus franchement, rapprochant son corps du sien. Quand il se recula, Jack, un peu essoufflé, lui lança un de ses sourires goguenards dont il avait le secret.

\- Je savais pas que voir Mavis sous la douche te donnerait envie de moi, ricana-t-il doucement.

Hiccup lui souffla malicieusement sur le nez avant de répondre :

\- Faut croire que maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de t'avoir, tu me fais moins d'effet qu'avant.

Jack grogna sourdement. Hiccup haussa un sourcil en couinant un « quoi » innocent.

\- _M'avoir_ , répéta d'une voix rauque Jack.

La position dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement ne l'aidait pas à garder un sang-froid exemplaire. Hiccup était beau et le voir le surplomber donnait envie à Jack de faire plus que l'embrasser. Alors quand le brun parlait d'une « occasion de l'avoir », forcément, ça faisait réagir le garçon. Hiccup s'en rendit compte et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Oui, _t'avoir_.

C'était vil. Parce que Jack avait envie de lui et qu'Hiccup le savait. Et qu'il ne ferait _jamais_ rien sans l'accord du plus jeune. Et que, encore une fois, l'autre le savait. Alors qu'il le tease comme ça, c'était simplement… vil. Et bas. Mais Jack voulait qu'Hiccup aille bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Seulement, c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait parce que son petit-ami n'était pas vraiment un modèle de pudeur et de retenue, là.

Hiccup dû le voir à son regard parce que son sourire se fana. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, dévorant Jack du regard comme il l'avait fait la veille, donnant à nouveau la chair de poule à l'albinos. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler. Finalement un peu inquiet, Jack leva sa main gauche pour venir caresser la joue du brun qui s'y blottit. Au bout d'un moment, Hiccup se baissa pour l'embrasser, une seule fois, et se remettre en position assise. Jack ferma les yeux un instant avant de se redresser lui aussi.

\- Tu as travaillé tes cours un peu ? Demanda Hiccup en prenant une attitude plus sérieuse.

Jack ronchonna un peu avant de dire :

\- Et toi ?

\- _Touché_ , ria le brun. Je vais le faire, justement. Tu veux m'aider ?

L'albinos sourit ; Hiccup n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais il lui demandait juste pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie dans son coin. Il lui sourit et acquiesça. Il adorait être avec Hiccup même si c'était pour réviser des cours de psychologies et des statistiques auxquels il ne comprenait rien, c'était incroyable de passer du temps avec lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le soir, Jack descendit plus tôt, laissant Hiccup se battre avec les statistiques, pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Jamie qui discutait avec Bunny. Tous les deux cuisinaient tranquillement et n'entendirent pas Jack arriver. Aussi, celui-ci parla pour qu'ils le remarquent :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Bunny se retourna et lui sourit gentiment alors que Jamie lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour le saluer.

\- On se débrouille, Jack, merci, lui répondit l'australien. Mais tu peux rester ici, on discutait des cours que prend Jamie. Et devine quoi ?

Jack sourit à son tour quand Jamie ricana un peu, moins timide qu'à son habitude et l'albinos se dit qu'il n'aimait peut-être juste pas quand il y avait trop de monde autour de lui.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, Bunny, dit-il sur un ton chaleureux en s'asseyant à table.

\- Il se trouve que Jamie ici présent pense que je pourrais être un Pooka, qui dans la mythologie anglaise es…

\- Irlandaise, corrigea calmement Jamie en souriant, contrit, à Jack, qui ria un peu.

\- Est une créature, continua Aster comme si de rien n'était, genre comme un esprit, qui se changerait en lièvre mais qui aurait aussi une forme humaine mais qui garderaient des attributs animaux, genre les oreilles.

\- Plus ou moins, marmonna le jeune garçon qui s'excusa intérieurement pour tous les irlandais et leur culture.

Il se dirigea vers son sac pour en ressortir un livre de cours qu'il ouvrit pour montrer à Jack quelques croquis des différentes formes qui pouvaient prendre les Pooka, pointant celle de lièvre. Jack pouffa bruyamment, saisissant une petite ressemblance.

\- Ha tu vois ! S'exclama triomphalement Jamie en regardant Aster qui ronchonna.

\- C'est pas Bunny mais Hare qu'il aura fallu t'appeler, se moqua l'albinos.

\- Très drôle, Jack-Jack, répondit méchamment l'ainé, mais ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Jack cessa de rire et demanda, comme Jamie allait ranger son bouquin.

\- Pourquoi Bunny au fait ? Je t'ai jamais demandé.

\- E. Aster Bunnymund, répondit après un temps le jeune homme. C'est le nom que m'ont donné mes parents avant de m'abandonner avec juste une lettre pour le signaler aux personnes qui me trouveraient.

Jack ne sut pas quoi dire, d'abord. Il ne savait pas quelle était l'histoire de Bunny. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en fait, il ne savait même pas son nom. Il se sentit un peu idiot. _Bunnymund._ C'était soit un faux nom, soit un nom vraiment très peu courant. Un nom étranger ? Jack n'osa pas poser la question. Par contre, il dit doucement :

\- Tu ne l'as pas changé quand tu l'as su ?

\- Quand j'ai su quoi ?

Il savait ce que Jack voulait dire. Mais comme il avait posé la question, celui-ci éclaira :

\- Quand tu as su que tes parents t'avaient abandonné.

\- Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis très jeune. J'ai toujours su que j'avais des parents quelque part. Mais je ne leur en veux pas de m'avoir laissé. Ils… dans la lettre, ils expliquent pourquoi ils l'ont fait. Alors je les aime malgré tout et j'étais content qu'il me reste au moins ça d'eux.

\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à les trouver ? Demanda Jack.

Bunny secoua la tête, faisant un peu la moue.

\- Non. Imagine deux secondes que ça soit des connards ? Qu'ils aient menti dans la lettre ? Je préfère continuer de penser qu'ils ont dit la vérité et je ne veux pas les rencontrer pour découvrir qu'ils mentaient. J'aime mes parents tels que je les imagine.

Jack sourit il comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé alors ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans l'orphelinat où tu as rencontré tout le monde ?

\- Je suis allé de maisons d'accueils en foyers en maisons d'accueils en foyers. J'avais un caractère très solitaire et la plupart des gens qui cherchent à adopter attendent un enfant social et joyeux. La plupart du temps, je restais silencieux et dans mon coin. Alors je retournais en foyer en attendant qu'on veuille de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans la pire famille, à mes 15 ans. Le genre qui accueille plein de gamins juste pour pouvoir toucher de l'argent de l'état mais qui les affament et les tabassent pour qu'ils soient dociles. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sophie. Elle était bien plus jeune que moi, elle avait 6 ans. Quelques jours après mon arrivée, le père l'a battue à mort parce que j'avais essayé de la défendre. Alors j'ai tabassé le type ; il y est presque passé. J'ai fait 4 mois de prison pour mineur et 6 mois d'intérêts généraux. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans ce foyer pour « enfants traumatisés et difficiles » qu'ils l'appelaient. Et que j'ai plus jamais laissé personne maltraiter les autres enfants.

\- Whao… Je suis désolé, Bunny.

L'autre lui sourit, presque malicieusement et déclara :

\- Je suis loin d'être le pire, ne dramatise pas, Frosty. Ton histoire est bien plus traumatisante que la mienne, crois-moi.

\- C'est tes parents qui vous ont fait du mal à toi et Hiccup ? Intervint Jamie, curieux.

Jack grimaça en même temps qu'Aster qui dévia lui-même la conversation.

\- C'est pas un sujet dont on discute sans alcool, Jamie. Et on ne boit pas quand on cuisine. Alors au travail, jeune homme.

Jack croisa le regard de Bunny avant qu'il ne se détourne et le remercia silencieusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

\- J'adore quand il y a des nouveaux dans cette maison ! S'exclama Flynn en tapant affectueusement l'épaule de Hiro qui s'installait à table.

\- Et pourquoi ça Don Juan ? Demanda, curieuse, Mavis.

\- Pour la bouffe, évidemment, répondit à sa place Jim d'un ton blasé.

\- Exactement, acquiesça le garçon. On mange trop rarement tous ensemble.

\- Je trouve ça cool moi aussi, sourit Bunny. On devrait le faire plus souvent.

\- Content de vous donner l'occasion, sourit à son tour Jack.

Puis il leva la tête en entendant la voix d'Hiccup résonner. Il descendait les escaliers en compagnie de Tadashi et Mérida, discutant avec entrain. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Jack et sourit quand celui-ci lui tendit une bruschetta que Jamie avait cuisiné en guise d'apéritif.

\- On attendait plus que vous, dit Dimitri.

Jack avait eu le temps d'aider, comme il avait pu, Bunny et Jamie à cuisiner. Quand Dimitri était arrivé, il avait pris le relais. L'albinos l'appréciait beaucoup ; il était un peu lunatique, tantôt taciturne, tantôt très causant, presque agité. Un peu comme lui, parfois. Petit à petit, les autres les avaient rejoint. Mavis, quand elle était arrivée, avait souri à Jack et si celui-ci n'avait pu su qu'Hiccup lui avait parlé, il l'aurait deviné à la lueur de compassion qui brillait dans son regard. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot cependant.

Comme tout le monde était là, ils commencèrent à manger, discutant bruyamment, riant. Il finissait le plat chaud quand le téléphone d'Hiccup sonna. Celui-ci s'excusa quand il se leva pour répondre, s'éloignant un peu et fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom affiché. Jack le regarda, inquiet.

\- Charles ? Demanda de suite Hiccup d'une voix stressée.

\- Bonsoir Hiccup, vous êtes avec Jackson ? Demanda la voix pressante de l'avocat à travers le combiné.

\- Oui, il est à côté de moi.

\- Bien. Allumer la télévision et rester en ligne.

Il se corrigea bien vite :

\- Ou… rappelez-moi quand vous serez prêt. Je sens que vous n'allez pas passer un bon moment. Tout est sous contrôle, mais rappelez rapidement pour qu'on en discute. Tout est sous contrôle.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et Hiccup se tourna vers Jack, qui se leva en voyant son regard.

\- Hic ?

Hiccup le regarda quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les autres qui les regardaient en silence.

\- On peut allumer la télévision s'il-vous-plait ? C'est assez important.

Bunny se leva et s'exécuta. Hiccup entraina Jack vers le canapé ; il s'assit, presque sur l'accoudoir et Jack resta debout, rejoint par Bunny. Certains se levèrent pour les rejoindre mais d'autres restèrent assis, voyant très bien de là où ils étaient. Aussitôt l'écran allumé, le nom d'Ivan Frost frappa les garçons de plein fouet. Le bandeau indiquait : « Le millionnaire Ivan Frost mis en examen ». L'envoyée spéciale était devant le commissariat du centre-ville et parlait fort pour couvrir les bruits de foule :

\- _On attend Monsieur Frost d'ici quelques minutes pour un communiqué par rapport à sa mise en examen. Ses avocats ont prévenu les médias ce matin et vous pouvez voir derrière moi que tous ont répondu présents. Une foule impressionnante est également venu assister à sa déclaration. Pour le moment, nous savons juste que le très populaire Ivan Frost est poursuivi pour violence aggravée. Selon nos sources, il pourrait s'agir d'un conflit familial, notamment en lien avec son fils, Jackson, qui avait été victime le mois dernier d'une attaque à l'arme blanche. Jackson à 22 ans et étudie depuis cette année à l'université de la ville. Certains disent que les relations entre le père et son fils sont très compliquées. Quant à Sarah Overland Frost, sa femme, de qui il est séparé depuis plus de 10 ans, est elle aussi présente en ville. Nous attendons la prise de parole d'Ivan Frost pour confirmer que cela ait un rapport avec sa famille._

La femme continua de spéculer. Le caméraman filmait parfois la foule. Elle était dense et compacte. On ne pouvait dire si elle était présente pour défendre ou lyncher Ivan Frost. Il y avait beaucoup de journalistes et les policiers faisaient barrage pour qu'aucun ne s'avance jusqu'à la scène improvisée. Sur laquelle on vit bientôt apparaitre Ivan Frost, en costume, propre sur lui. Il n'avait rien d'un détenu, mais tout de l'homme influent qu'il était. Hiccup amena ses jambes contre lui, ne pouvant quitter l'écran des yeux et Mavis vint s'asseoir calmement à ses côtés. Finalement, tout le monde se leva pour venir vers la télévision. Bunny gonda presque et Jack s'affaissa sur lui-même, se retenant au canapé.

L'inspecteur North suivit le père de Jack et faisait la moue. Clairement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait. Derrière lui, on pouvait apercevoir deux hommes et une femme : les trois avocats d'Ivan Frost et des entreprises. Ivan toussa une fois avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire et posée :

\- _Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus. Vous le savez déjà, cela fait une semaine que je suis mis en examen et retenu dans les locaux de la police. Des informations ont filtrées et beaucoup sont fausses. Certaines sont vraies. Il s'agit bien de mon fils Jackson. Pour ceux qui se souviennent, il avait déjà été question de lui lorsqu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours il y a quelques années. J'avais alors déclaré publiquement que mon fils était victime de graves dépressions qui le menaient à s'automutiler. Une maladie importante qui touche beaucoup de jeunes de nos jours, malheureusement. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être un bon père pour Jack mais son caractère cyclothymique a pris le dessus ; il a fui la maison et avec elle, l'aide que je pouvais lui procurer. Que les médecins, les psychiatres, pouvaient lui procurer._

 _» J'ai décidé de le laisser essayer d'aller mieux par lui-même. Cela a mené à la pire chose qu'un père puisse imaginer ; on a essayé de tuer mon fils il y a un mois. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison, je suis certain que mon fils a traité avec des gens, des choses qui le dépassaient. Qu'on soit d'accord, Jackson n'est pas méchant, mais sa maladie mentale, car la dépression clinique en est une, peut l'amener à avoir des comportements dangereux, pour lui et pour son entourage. Je pense notamment à son ami d'enfance, Hiccup Haddock qui lui aussi à malheureusement eu une adolescence difficile ; ses parents sont morts dans un accident tragique et le pauvre garçon s'est fait agressé dans la rue alors qu'il était encore mineur._

 _» Aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de mon fils et de son meilleur ami que je suis ici. Ils ont chacun une histoire difficile et ont vécus des traumatismes extrêmes. Qui n'ont pas été pris en compte et pour le cas de Jackson, je clame ici ma culpabilité ; je n'ai pas su écouter mon fils qui était dans le besoin, qui était dans la détresse. Cela les a poussés à s'isoler du monde extérieur. Et à porter plainte contre moi pour des motifs que je me sens honteux de vous exposer. Les pauvres enfants insinuent que j'ai battu Jackson durant toute son enfance et abusé sexuellement d'Hiccup Haddock. Ce sont d'odieux mensonges. Ceux qui me connaissent peuvent en témoigner ; je suis quelqu'un d'une extrême bienveillance et jamais de ma vie je ne lèverai la main sur un enfant, le toucherait encore moins._

 _» Ils ont pensé à tout et s'en prennent violemment à moi. J'en viens à me questionner sur la sécurité de Hiccup Haddock car je pense que c'est mon fils, sous l'influence de ses problèmes mentaux, qui lui a non seulement infligé d'horribles choses mais qui l'a poussé à faire croire que c'était mon œuvre. Pour l'argent, les entreprises, je ne pourrais le dire. Le fait est que lorsque j'ai appris que mon propre fils portait de telles accusations contre moi, j'ai franchi une limite que je n'aurais jamais pensé franchir. J'ai attaqué mon fils et son ami. Je le reconnais aujourd'hui publiquement et me rends responsable de cela. De cela seulement._

 _» Je me suis rendu dans leur appartement je voulais juste avoir l'occasion de discuter avec mon fils. J'ai trouvé Jackson dans un état terrible. Ensanglanté et mort de peur. Soudain, j'ai compris que c'était ce garçon, ce Hiccup qui avait fait du mal à mon fils. Peut-être était-ce même lui le cerveau de ces morbides accusations contre moi, ou peut-être n'était-ce que pour se défendre. Je suis devenu fou de rage en pensant qu'on pouvait blesser mon enfant et s'en tirer impunément. J'ai amené une arme à feu ; je ne m'en suis pas servi. Le fait est que je suis un père qui a eu peur pour son fils. Un père qui a mal réagit._

 _» Aujourd'hui, il y non seulement cette plainte infâme qui plane sur moi mais également les faits que je viens de vous donner. La seule vérité est que j'ai effectivement levé la main sur Hiccup Haddock jeudi car j'ai cru qu'il attaquait Jackson. Je ne me rendrai cependant coupable d'aucune autre monstruosité dont m'accuse mon fils et son ami. J'attends des forces de l'ordre et du corps médical qu'ils surveillent ces deux jeunes hommes car je suis convaincu qu'ils sont extrêmes dangereux, pour eux-mêmes, l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qu'ils côtoient. J'aimerais qu'on leur vienne en aide._

 _» S'ils m'écoutent, j'aimerais passer un message à Jack et Hiccup ; mentir ne vous sauvera pas. Je suis prêt à ne pas porter plainte pour diffamation mais j'ai besoin que vous démentiez vos accusations contre moi. Pour votre bien autant que pour le mien, ainsi que pour celui des milliers de personnes qui travaillent dans les entreprises, dont l'avenir est incertain si je ne suis plus là pour les diriger. Revenez sur vos déclarations insolentes et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. On vous aidera. Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver et je m'en inquiète. Revenez à la raison avant que vos mensonges ne nous mènent tous à une terrible situation._

Il se tut et retourna à l'intérieur du commissariat, Nicholas North lui attrapant le bras pour l'y guider. L'image revint sur l'envoyée spéciale qui parla très vite :

\- _Il semblerait donc que nos soupçons étaient fondés : il s'agit bel et bien du fils d'Ivan Frost, Jackson. Nous n'avons encore aucune information sur Hiccup Haddock. Vous pouvez voir derrière moi la foule s'agit…_

La télévision s'éteignit soudainement. Bunny serra fort la télécommande dans sa main, manquant de la casser. Ni Jack ni Hiccup ne parla, ne bougea.

\- Les garçons vo… commença Dimitri, confus.

\- Ne dis rien, coupa Ania en voyant la tête d'Hiccup tomber sur ses genoux.

Mavis voulut poser une main sur sa tête mais se retint. Jack avait baissé la tienne, les yeux fermés. Il réfléchissait. Il y eut un très long silence pendant lequel personne n'osa parler. Ce fut Flynn qui prit la parole, la voix presque menaçante.

\- Tout ce dont vous l'accusez… c'est vrai ?

Comme aucun des deux garçons ne répondit, ce fut Bunny qui dit d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Ils ne mentent pas.

Certains grimacèrent. Hiro capta le regard de son frère ; ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire puis se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Jamie renifla. Jimmy porta instinctivement sa main droite à son poignet gauche. Ania et Dimitri se jetèrent juste un regard. Bunny s'avança vers Jack et était sur le point de lui tapoter l'épaule quand le téléphone d'Hiccup sonna à nouveau. Le brun prit une grande inspiration et, tremblant à peine, il amena son téléphone à son oreille, relevant la tête.

\- Maître ? il demanda d'un ton froid qui surprit tout le monde.

\- Hiccup, je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air mais tout va bien.

L'interpellé ria, presque méchamment.

\- C'est plutôt dur à croire pour le moment, Charles, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il ajouta avant même de laisser la chance à son avocat de répondre :

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi on l'a laissé parler en public ? J'ai cru qu'après jeudi dernier, nos noms n'auraient pas à être exposés de la sorte. Vous savez qu…

\- Hiccup, le coupa Charles Corona. Je comprends votre colère.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, cracha Hiccup. D'abord l'inspecteur North et maintenant vous ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je demande à Ivan de tabasser Jack à mort et de me violer devant tout le pays pour être sûr qu'il aille en pr…

Hiccup ne put finir sa phrase parce que Jack avait marché jusqu'à lui et avait pris le téléphone. Il ignora le grondement sourd d'Hiccup qui ne bougea pas et déclara calmement :

\- Désolé Charles. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Est-ce qu'on est danger ? Ces dernières paroles sonnaient comme des menaces. Il a droit de contacter des gens à l'extérieur ?

Hiccup se leva, nerveux. Il se planta en face de Jack pour écouter la conversation, appuyant sur la touche du haut-parleur. Aucun des autres ne bougeaient ou ne parlaient, tous pouvaient entendre.

\- Bonjour Jackson, continua tranquillement l'avocat. Non Ivan avait l'air de pouvoir se balader en toute liberté mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il est bel et bien sous les verrous pour le moment, malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire aux médias.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- Il y a eu des… des négociations. Auxquelles je n'ai pas été autorisé à participer.

\- Entre qui et qui ? Demanda un peu brusquement Hiccup.

\- Entre l'inspecteur et les avocats d'Ivan Frost. Le maire était présent.

Jack ne voyait pas ce que le maire venait faire dans leur histoire. Mais Hiccup, si.

\- C'est un ami d'Ivan, soupira le brun, dépité. Il tient à ce qu'il reste en liberté avec un cassier impeccable pour qu'il finisse d'installer ses entreprises ici. Il a besoin des entreprises pour l'économie de sa ville. Et les entreprises ont besoin d'Ivan. Donc le maire ne peut pas laisser Ivan se faire mettre en prison.

\- Vous avez raison, Hiccup. J'ai été mis de côté pour cette fois mais j'ai obtenu d'Ivan qu'il n'ait pas le droit de contacter qui que soit. Je ne ferai aucune promesse cependant. Le message qu'il vient de passer vous expose à un certain danger pour ceux qui en comprennent la signification. Je ne sais pas si Ivan à des hommes de main à l'extérieur donc je vous demanderai d'être d'une extrême prudence. Je le pense vraiment les garçons. Certains hommes sont prêts à tout pour de l'argent et votre père, Jackson, en a plus que de raison. Vous vous êtes déjà fait agressé en plein jour dans un lieu public ; rien n'empêcherait les hommes d'Ivan de recommencer. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

\- Comment vous se passer les choses alors ? Demanda Jack en faisant la moue.

\- Les avocats d'Ivan lui ont évité une comparution immédiate. C'est-à-dire qu'on va devoir attendre quelques temps avant le procès. J'espère que les preuves que l'on a vont suffire à empêcher Ivan d'être libéré.

\- Libéré ?! Beugla Hiccup en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- En liberté provisoire, se corrigea Charles. Il sera surveillé. Mais il pourra facilement demander à quelqu'un d'autre de… Il pourra demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette fois, il n'a vraiment plus rien à perdre. Il essayera vous détruire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de ciller plusieurs fois et de se retourner vers Mavis ; oh il connaissait bien une façon. La brune grimaça, suivant le cours de ses pensées. Jack lança un « eh » doux à Hiccup pour qu'il le regarde et lui-même fronça les sourcils.

\- Les garçons, vous êtes là ?

\- Oui Charles, répondit Jack. Vous pensez que ce qu'on a suffira ?

\- Nous avons le rapport médical d'Hiccup du 10 avril, malheureusement, il ne prouve pas grand chose pour le moment. Il y a également la journée de jeudi dernier ; Ivan à corrompu un membre des forces de l'ordre qui est prêt à témoigner et il vous a agressé.

\- Il veut faire croire que c'est moi qui ait blessé Jack, dit pitoyablement Hiccup. L'inspecteur North n'est arrivé qu'après que Jack se soit libéré.

\- Mais vous avez passé un coup de fils, Hiccup. Vous avez appelé l'inspecteur dès qu'Ivan est entré dans l'appartement. Je suis en lien avec les médecins pour voir s'il est possible de déterminer l'heure exacte des blessures qui ont été infligées à Jack pour prouver qu'elles ont été faite après ce coup de fils. Quant aux armes blanches qu'il a utilisées pour vous blesser, Jackson, elles sont en train de se faire analyser et seules les empreintes de votre père devraient s'y trouver. Croyez-moi, je vais faire tout mon possible pour accélérer les choses et ne pas laisser le maire interférer dans cette affaire.

\- C'est un peu tard, souffla Hiccup. C'est un peu tard, Charles. Dans quelques heures, nos noms et nos têtes vont faire les unes des journaux. Et on retourne en cours lundi. N'importe qui pourrait s'en prendre à nous pour faire sortir Ivan de prison.

\- Hiccup, j…

\- Ils nous a traité de menteurs. Si vous ne nous connaissiez pas, croiriez-vous plutôt Ivan Frost, le populaire millionnaire bienfaiteur ou deux gamins aux antécédents psychiques douteux ?

Jack baissa la tête à ses mots. Hiccup continua cependant :

\- Je comprends que, d'un point de vue extérieur, on puisse le croire. Moi-même je pense que j'aurais plutôt tendance à lui faire confiance, à lui plutôt qu'à nous. Il a clairement sous-entendu que l'on poursuivait en justice, qu'on _mentait_ pour mettre la main sur l'argent des entreprises. C'est parfaitement crédible.

\- Ça l'est en effet, dit calmement Charles en soupirant. Ne vous laissez pas abattre par ce que vous lirez et verrez dans les journaux. Et surtout, ne répondez à aucune question ; vous allez surement vous faire accoster par des personnes qui vous poseront des questions. N'y répondez pas. Jamais. Est-ce bien clair ?

Jack releva le regard pour capter celui d'Hiccup. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Hiccup hoche la tête et que Jack parle pour eux deux :

\- C'est clair.

\- Et… s'il-vous-plait les garçons, soyez extrêmement prudents. Je vais engager deux personnes pour vous suivre ; elles n'interviendront qu'en cas de grands dangers, cependant, donc ne comptez pas trop sur mes hommes pour vous protéger des petits nuisibles et il y en aura beaucoup.

\- Comment… comment on saura qui ils sont ?

\- Maximus et Pascal sont des professionnels vous ne les verrez jamais. Mais ils seront là. Pour vous protéger si besoin en est. Tâchez de ne pas prendre de risques et de ne pas sortir trop souvent, d'accord ?

\- On commençait juste à s'habituer à pouvoir vivre, dommage, lâcha sarcastiquement Hiccup.

\- Soyez prudents. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Charles raccrocha avant d'entendre un autre commentaire désagréable d'Hiccup. Jack garda un moment le téléphone levé entre eux d'eux. Hiccup évita son regard un instant puis finit par lever les yeux, une expression défaitiste sur le visage. Jack essaya de ne pas faire la même moue quand il dit doucement :

\- Ça va aller. On doit faire confiance à Charles, Hic.

\- Je… je sais, Jack.

Hiccup s'avança, reprenant son téléphone pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé. Il poussa doucement le bras plâtré de Jack pour se blottir contre son torse, laissant ses bras ballants le long de leur corps. Il tenta d'ignorer le fait que chacun de leur colocataire avait parfaitement entendu et les regardait, sans trop savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il tenta d'ignorer que le monde entier devait être au courant, maintenant. Il tenta d'ignorer. Se concentra sur Jack, qui amena sa main gauche derrière sa nuque pour lui embrasser le crâne. Sans parler non plus.

\- On peut faire quelque chose ? Finit par demander Dimitri.

Hiccup faillit lever les yeux aux ciel et retint une réponse sarcastique type « Une machine à remonter dans le temps » ; ça n'allait aider personne et le faire passer pour un con. A la place, il releva la tête, s'éloignant un peu de Jack. Il s'assura d'un regard que son petit-ami allait bien, lui caressant brièvement la joue. Puis se tourna vers les autres.

\- On peut retourner à table. Si vous voulez…

Hiccup fit une pause et reprit, regardant Dimitri puis Flynn :

\- On va répondre à vos questions. Si elles ne sont pas trop idiotes.

\- Ou intrusives, compléta Jack en prenant la main d'Hiccup.

Il avait parlé d'un ton assez détendu. Mavis se leva et serra brièvement l'épaule d'Hiccup en passant. Une fois tous assis, ce fut Flynn qui parla en premier :

\- Votre avocat, c'est Charles Corona hein ?

Les deux garçons froncèrent un peu les sourcils mais hochèrent la tête.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda Jack.

\- Il m'a aidé pour une affaire. Et aussi, j'ai vécu chez lui pendant un peu moins d'un an.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hiccup. Comment ça ?

\- Ça leur arrivait à lui et sa femme d'accueillir des jeunes pendant un temps, leur apprit Flynn en souriant un peu.

\- C'était quand ? Demanda Jack.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'avais 17 ans. En fait, j'ai passé ma dernière année de mineur chez eux, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne les autres ici à ma majorité. Le foyer ne voulait plus de moi parce que j'avais vraiment merdé. C'est comme ça que Charles m'a trouvé. Et recueilli, le temps que je retombe sur mes pieds.

Hiccup réfléchit un instant puis réalisa :

\- Tu connais Zel alors, non ?

Le sourire de Flynn s'agrandit et Hiccup aurait juré voir ses yeux briller.

\- Bien sûr que je connais Blondie. J'étais là quand ils l'ont ramené à la maison après son année de « rattrapage social et psychologique », comme elle l'appelait. On se voit souvent, encore maintenant. Moins malheureusement, mais on se voit toujours. C'est… vous la connaissez grâce à Charles ?

\- Attends, comment vous pouvez vous payer un pareil avocat ? Interrompu Ania en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Zel suit le même cursus que moi ; c'est un peu ma seule amie, en fait, répondit Hiccup puis explicita : elle sait pour tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est elle qui a demandé à son père de nous défendre. Quand elle lui a expliqué, il a pas hésité à nous venir en aide alors qu'il ne nous connaissait même pas.

Flynn sourit à ça :

\- Ouais, Blondie est bien tombée : Charles et Arianna sont les meilleurs parents dont on peut rêver.

Jack et Hiccup sourirent devant l'attachement manifeste. Flynn reprit :

\- Et vous aussi vous avez de la chance : c'est vraiment un très bon avocat. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, pour de vrai.

Jack répondit avant qu'Hiccup ne puisse dire quelque chose – alors que pour une fois, il n'allait pas faire jouer son mauvais caractère, pour de vrai – :

\- On le sait bien. C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que nous-même sur qui s'appuyer. Ça – il montra toutes les personnes autour de la table –, les amis, les adultes qui se battent pour nous, c'est vraiment nouveau pour nous.

\- Tu étais un enfant battu ? Demanda Jim abruptement en fixant Jack – cela rappela à Hiccup la fois où il lui avait donné son bracelet.

Jack prit une légère inspiration avant de répondre clairement :

\- Oui. Depuis mes 9 ans quand ma mère m'a abandonné et jusqu'à ce qu'on ait 17 ans.

\- On ? Tu as des frères et des sœurs ? Demanda Tadashi, sentant son ventre se serrer à l'idée que cela ait pu lui arriver et qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher à son petit frère.

\- Non, _Dieu merci_ , il n'y avait que moi. Mais Hiccup l'a appris quand on eut 13 alors il était presque tout le temps là pour m'aider.

Jimmy baissa simplement la tête et Hiccup se promit d'avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard. Il lui rappelait vraiment Jack, parfois il était persuadé que Jim avait été un enfant battu lui aussi. Ça lui serrait le cœur de savoir ça. Sans s'en apercevoir, il amena sa main droite sur la cuisse de Jack, sous la table.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'en ait pris à toi aussi alors ? Demanda Dimitri, qui semblait réellement en peine, en regardant Hiccup.

\- Je pense oui, répondit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à Mavis en se rappelant ses paroles de plus tôt « _Ivan t'a violé par jalousie, par colère de savoir que Jack avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui l'aimait._ »

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait perdre ta jambe ? Intervint Jamie d'une toute petite voix.

Hiccup hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas spécialement ajouter quelque chose mais soupira : de toute façon, ils avaient entendu alors bon.

\- Il m'a passé à tabac et m'a violé. Les médecins ont été obligé de m'amputer. C'est… Ivan a parlé d'une agression de rue dont j'aurais été la victime. On a menti à la police ce jour-là.

\- Pourquoi ? Grimaça Mérida. Vous auriez pu le mettre en prison avec ça !

\- On était à moitié mort et terrorisés, Mérida, contra gentiment Jack. Et quelques années auparavant, mon père m'avait fait diagnostiquer maniaco-dépressif avec des tendances agressives. Il aurait été facile pour lui de faire croire qu'Hic et moi on s'était battu et que ça avait mal tourné. Il en aurait largement eu le pouvoir.

La rousse souffla : elle comprenait, même si elle trouvait ça profondément injuste.

\- Du coup on n'a jamais rien dit : on s'est barré chez le parrain d'Hiccup jusqu'à être majeur et aller faire nos études.

Ania parla pour la première fois :

\- Et il est revenu jeudi dernier, c'est ça ?

\- Ma mère voulait lui faire un procès pour gagner de la thune et les entreprises elle a fait croire à mon père qu'Hiccup et moi on allait témoigner. Ce qu'on allait pas faire, parce qu'on avait pas de preuves assez concrètes et qu'on avait bien trop peur.

\- On a encore beaucoup trop peur d'Ivan, ajouta d'un ton presque las Hiccup.

\- Mais vous avez porté plainte, non ? Demanda Flynn. Puisque que vous avez Charles avec vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda timidement Hiro.

\- Il s'en ait de nouveau pris à Hiccup en début de mois, dit Jack. Pour nous donner un avertissement. Qu'on ne parle pas.

Mérida tiqua :

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez fait alors ?

Hiccup ferma les yeux une seconde avant de prendre la parole :

\- Il est resté quatre heure seul avec moi. Quand Jack est revenu… C'était moche. C'était vraiment _très_ moche. Je veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça. Déjà là, j'y ai à peine survécu, pour être honnête. Alors on a décidé de parler. On a décidé d'essayer de faire confiance, voir si ça pouvait marcher.

\- Ce qui a été le cas, pendant quelques jours, continua Jack en ignorant les grimaces sur certains visages. On a été mis dans un appartement que les flics utilisent pour protéger les témoins mais Ivan à payer un de nos anges gardiens pour venir nous dire bonjour. Il m'a torturé un moment. Il était en train d'attaquer Hiccup quand l'inspecteur en charge de notre plainte est arrivé grâce au coup de téléphone qu'Hic avait donné dès qu'on a entendu Ivan. On a été emmené à l'hôpital et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé ici.

Comme il y eut un blanc, Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton un peu stressé :

\- Vous voulez toujours de nous ici ?

Bunny leva les yeux au ciel comme il gronda en même temps que Jim. Ania répondit au nom de tous :

\- Évidement, Hiccup. Vous êtes plus qu'à votre place parmi nous.

\- Qu'Ivan essaye de venir vous trouver ici, ria presque Flynn. J'aimerais bien le saluer.

\- Il n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut prendre à la légère, Flynn, soupira Jack, tout de même soulagé d'entre qu'ils les croyaient.

\- Ce genre de violence n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Jack, rétorqua Jimmy à sa place et Mavis ajouta :

\- Je pense qu'Ivan serait bien reçu ici ; mon lion de compagnie a toujours envie de manger des gens comme ton père.

Mérida la bouscula affectueusement ; c'était vrai, cela dit. Qu'il vienne.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous deux, les garçons, commenta Tadashi. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Cette fois, Jack et Hiccup se regardèrent en grimaçant.

\- On va suivre les conseils de notre avocat, dit Jack. On va attendre qu'il nous sauve les miches, prier pour qu'Ivan reste en prison et être prudents.

\- Je connais Maximus et Pascal, intervint Flynn. Ces types sont assez dingues ; ils sont genre, agents secrets, ninjas et détectives en même temps. Vous pouvez être confiants avec eux à vos côtés.

\- Alors… finalement, Ivan essaye de faire croire que vos blessures viennent de vous-mêmes ? Voulut comprendre Dimitri.

\- On savait qu'il allait essayer de le faire pour moi, acquiesça Jack. Qu'il allait faire croire que c'était moi qui avait violé Hiccup.

Le brun tiqua un peu à ses mots : Jack, normalement, avait toujours du mal à utiliser le mot « viol » lorsqu'il en était question. La formulation le fit frissonner d'horreur rien que de se rappeler les mots d'Ivan et sa promesse morbide. L'autre continua :

\- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait oser dire qu'Hiccup était responsable de mon état de jeudi dernier.

\- Mais qu'on vu les flics ce jour-là ? Souffla Mavis, un peu choquée de réaliser l'étendue du pouvoir d'Ivan. Rien qui peut le faire enfermer ?

\- Pas avec le maire en soutien, soupira Bunny. Même s'il l'avait chopé sur le fait, Ivan aurait pu éviter une comparution immédiate avec le maire qui fait pression.

\- C'est vraiment injuste, gronda Mérida et Hiccup ne put que hocher la tête.

\- Quand ils sont arrivés, Jack était… commença le brun puis réalisa qu'il devait repartir un peu en arrière : je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain quand Ivan est arrivé pour appeler l'inspecteur. Il a cassé le bras de Jack, a épinglé l'autre au sol et à commencer à le mutiler. Je suis sorti et Ivan m'a forcé à aller dans la chambre. Il avait une arme et, comme il a menacé de tirer sur Jack, qui était coincé dans l'autre pièce, j'ai fait en sorte de l'éloigner. Ivan a posé l'arme et est venu vers moi. Jack s'est libéré il a mis en joug son père, l'éloignant de moi par la même occasion. C'est là que les flics sont arrivés.

\- Oh… réagit Flynn en faisant la moue : pas de chance, pas la meilleure position pour prouver la culpabilité d'Ivan.

Jack intervint :

\- Il aurait pu faire croire qu'il était la victime. Mais il a compris que l'inspecteur était de notre côté. Alors il a essayé de faire en sorte que je lui tire dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Demanda un peu vite Jimmy.

Hiccup répondit plus vite que Jack :

\- Je l'en ai empêché.

Même Mavis fronça les sourcils. Il se passa un temps avant que Mérida demande un peu bêtement :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- T'avais pas envie qu'il meurt après ce qu'il vous a fait ? Questionna presque innocemment Jamie.

Jack hocha la tête et Hiccup se racla la gorge.

\- Si, Jamie, il dit comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Si, on en avait tous les deux très envie, crois-moi. Encore aujourd'hui. Mais si Jack avait tiré, il serait en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Et moi je peux plus vivre sans lui depuis longtemps.

Jack lui sourit un peu mais Hiccup ne se laissa pas le temps d'être fleur bleu :

\- Aussi, on veut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il souffre comme nous on a souffert, même si sa douleur ne pourra jamais atteindre la nôtre. On veut qu'il pourrisse en prison.

Le brun perdit sa mine sérieuse pendant un instant comme il ajouta, les yeux brillants et un sourire presque méchant :

\- Après, s'il peut se faire violer dans les douche, ça serait le top. Mais on va déjà attendre le procès avant de passer à ce genre d'espoir fou.

C'eut le mérite de faire sourire, un peu tristement, certains. Jack se retint de gronder sourdement ; il se sentirait plus à l'aise sans ce genre d'images. _Vraiment._

\- Ça c'est l'esprit qu'il faut avoir, lui sourit malicieusement Mavis.

Hiccup se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire contrit.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée, soupira Jack.

Finalement, aujourd'hui n'était _pas_ sa journée d'anniversaire préférée.

\- Oh ! S'exclama alors Dimitri qui se leva soudainement.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en ressortit un énorme gâteau. Il le posa devant Jack avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, regardant le véritable chef d'œuvre devant lui. Le gâteau était tout blanc, pour rappeler la neige. Des flocons glacés, surement en pâte à sucre étaient posés çà et là, descendant d'une montagne. Un petit bonhomme de neige était là, aussi, sur une paire de skis. _Bon anniversaire Jack_ était écrit en bleu, comme sculpté dans la neige fraiche.

Jack ne sut pas quoi dire il tourna un peu bêtement la tête vers Hiccup, qui souriait déjà. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue et souffla sur un ton d'excuse :

\- Ça aurait dû mieux se passer, comme soirée.

Comme Jack secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi tant d'effort avaient été faits juste pour lui, Mérida expliqua :

\- Hiccup nous as dit hier que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et on fait toujours quelque chose entre colocataires pour nos anniversaires. Du coup, notre cuisto préféré à fait un gâteau pour l'occasion.

\- En respectant les consignes d'Hiccup, évidement, sourit Dimitri et Hiccup leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Il est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Merci, Dimitri.

\- Eh, j'ai aidé ! S'exclama Bunny.

\- C'est vrai, il a saupoudré la montagne de sucre glace, précisa Dimitri.

Bunny sourit de toutes ses dents, plutôt fier. Jack avait toujours une mine étonnée, les sourcils presque froncés. Hiccup avait fait ça pour lui. Dimitri, Bunny et les autres avaient fait ça pour lui. Il oublia un instant Ivan quand Hiccup replanta son regard dans le sien, penchant un peu la tête pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Jack avala sa salive et sourit, de plus en plus sincèrement :

\- Il est parfait. Merci beaucoup les garçons.

\- J'ai donné l'idée du bonhomme de neige sur des skis, précisa Mérida d'un ton presque snob et Jack ne put que rire en ajoutant :

\- Merci Mérida. Je le trouve hyper classe.

\- Oui bon, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai fait, hein, se vanta Dimitri et Ania lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs colocataires dont on puisse rêver, dit Jack. Pour de vrai.

Hiccup sourit à pleine dents ; Jack avait changé. Il était redevenu lui-même. Pas le mec un peu con et asocial qu'il avait été pendant ses cinq dernières années. Cela désolait un peu Hiccup qu'il ait fallu qu'Ivan revienne dans leur vie pour qu'il redevienne… eh bien Jack. Le Jack qu'Hiccup aimait. _Son_ Jack.

Les autres sourirent au commentaire de l'albinos.

\- On a un cadeau aussi, déclara avec enthousiasme Mavis.

Ce fut Flynn qui se leva pour aller le chercher. Il tendit le paquet à Jack. C'était une boite carrée assez imposante, sur laquelle il y avait une petite enveloppe. Jack fut tout de suite gêné ; il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des cadeaux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hiccup.

\- Il… le gâteau aurait suffi, vous savez. On se connait depuis genre, à peine plus d'une semaine, fallait pas dépenser d'arg…

\- Tais-toi, Jack et ouvre, le coupa Bunny.

\- Avant que tu nous trouves extraordinaire, sache que c'est ton copain qui nous a dit ce que tu voulais, se sentit obligé de préciser Mérida.

Hiro ajouta, sarcastique :

\- Parce qu'on se connait depuis genre, à peine plus d'une semaine.

Tout le monde sourit à ça et Jack regarda le paquet. Puis rit nerveusement :

\- Je peux pas l'ouvrir tout seul, il déclara un peu bêtement, ce qui fit pouffer certains.

\- Je vais t'aider, déclara gentiment Hiccup en s'exécutant.

Il défit d'abord la boite, la tendant ensuite à son petit-ami qui finit de se battre avec pour l'ouvrir pour de bon. Quand il y arriva finalement, il découvrit trois choses. Un bonnet bleu avec des flocons blancs cousus et un masque. Un masque pour… le ski ? En dessous, il y avait ce qui semblait être une combinaison. Bleu et marron. Jack fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête, l'air interrogateur.

\- La lettre, dit simplement Ania en lui souriant.

Hiccup lui tendait déjà l'enveloppe ouverte en lui souriant amoureusement, presque malicieusement. Jack canalisa toute la force de sa main gauche pour venir attraper une carte. Elle était toute simple et à l'intérieure de celle-ci, il y avait des mots. De tous ceux présents ici, mais aussi de Rapunzel, Tooth, Sab, Astrid et Eret. Tous lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et une très bonne… semaine au ski ? Jack regarda à nouveau la boite puis son regard fut attiré par Hiccup qui tenait dans sa main ce que Jack avait oublié dans l'enveloppe : deux forfaits pour une semaine de ski, dans les Alpes.

Jack souriait malgré lui mais demanda quand même un peu brusquement :

\- C'est sérieux ?

Jackson Frost n'était jamais allé skier. Pour de vrai. Et normal, avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue. Mais il aimait tellement la neige qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller. Vraiment _rêver_. Voilà que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait de véritables amis et que ceux-ci lui offrait de réaliser son rêve. Avec Hiccup, visiblement, puisqu'il y avait deux forfaits. Comme personne ne lui répondait, tous trop occupé à sourire et un peu à se moquer de sa tête d'ahuri, d'imbécile heureux, il lâcha :

\- Putain, vous êtes fous…

Le ski, ça coutait cher. Le matériel, le forfait, la location. Les vacances à la neige, les meilleurs, n'étaient pas offertes.

\- On est quinze à avoir participer, Jack, précisa Tadashi en lui souriant. Franchement, on aurait pu plus te gâter.

Jack avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant il était ému et heureux.

\- On aurait pu acheter une luge à Hiccup, par exemple, mais il n'a pas voulu, se moqua Flynn.

Hiccup ria et lui envoya le papier cadeau dans la tête.

\- D'ici là, j'aurai ma super jambe bionique ; j'arrivai bien à tenir debout sur des skis, dit le brun en regardant les deux frères et Jimmy.

\- Je te ferai un modèle spécial ski, commenta Tadashi et son frère hocha la tête.

\- Avec le ski intégré ?

\- Ouep ! S'exclama le génie.

Hiccup lui fit un immense sourire et Jack ria :

\- Vous êtes absolument géniaux. Toi aussi, Hic. Merci.

Le brun tourna sa tête vers lui et se mordit la lèvre, fier de lui mais humble devant les autres – même si Jack savait que le garçon allait se vanter un peu dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux.

\- On le mange ce gâteau du coup ? Demanda joyeusement Mérida.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour. Je vous l'annonce : on s'approche de la fin. Je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de temps/chapitre mais je pense que suis tout proche de la fin, ça y est. Donc profitez, parce que c'est un des derniers chapitre !

* * *

Ils restèrent tous longtemps à table. Seul Flynn dû partir pour travailler, à son grand regret car il aurait aimé resté pour parler avec les garçons. Jimmy commençait tôt le matin – mais se fichant visiblement de se coucher tôt – et Mavis travaillait de jour le lendemain. D'ailleurs, celle-ci resta discuter avec Hiccup, Bunny et Jimmy. Tadashi et Mérida semblaient en grande conversation avec Hiro et Jamie, un débat opposant visiblement les deux générations, pourtant proches, alors que Jack écoutait avec attention Ania et Dimitri.

Chaque discussion était très animée et on entendait parfois Mérida et Tadashi grogner sur les deux plus jeunes de la maison en tentant – en vain – de leur expliquer quelque chose auquel Jack ne fit pas vraiment attention. Il était lui-même en train d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la culture russe. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Ania et Dimitri était bien d'origines russes, malgré leur quasi-absence d'accent, échangeant parfois dans leur langue natale quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre sur quoi dire ou non à Jack. Présentement, d'ailleurs, ça semblait être le cas.

\- Sprosi sebya, Dima ! Ronchonna Ania et Dimitri fit la moue avant de répondre :

\- Eto grubo.

\- Les copains ? Demanda Jack, peu sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

Ils avaient parlé à l'instant des conditions de vie en Russie, quand Dimitri avait semblé posé une question à Ania. Celle-ci finit par le regarder et le couva un instant du regard.

\- Dimitri veut te poser une question, Jack.

Le brun grimaça un peu puis se lança :

\- Je voulais savoir si… si tu avais des cicatrices.

Jack fronça instantanément les sourcils, se reculant instinctivement.

\- YA zhe tebe govoril! Se mortifia Dimitri.

\- Zatknis', trancha Ania en ajoutant pour Jack : c'est déplacé comme question. Il est juste curieux. Il a fait pareil avec Jimmy.

L'albinos avala sa salive ; ils ne voulaient pas être méchants, il le savait. C'était juste gênant.

\- J'en ai, dit-il après un moment.

Dimitri se pencha en avant :

\- Où ?

Jack prit une profonde inspiration. Il eut un frisson puis remonta son T-shirt, dévoilant son corps marqué de vieilles et toutes récentes cicatrices, dont certains points étaient déjà tombés quand il avait pris sa douche le matin.

\- Whao, souffla le garçon en le regardant fixement.

Jack était confus : ça n'était rien de le dire. Dimitri avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise et il voyait bien que le garçon aurait voulu le toucher pour sentir les reliefs sur sa peau. Ania avait elle aussi une expression presque fascinée. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Finalement, Dimitri releva des yeux embués vers lui et lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Elles sont absolument magnifiques.

 _Magnifiques ?_ Un peu malgré lui, Jack tourna la tête vers Hiccup qui souriait à Mavis ; Hiccup avait utilisé ce mot pour le décrire. Plusieurs fois. Il pouvait le comprendre : l'amour était aveugle, après tout. Mais qu'un inconnu utilise ce même mot pour ses immondes cicatrices, c'était… faux. Mal. Vraiment. Inconsciemment, il secoua la tête en rabaissant son T-shirt. Comme Dimitri le regardait toujours avec la même expression, Jack souffla, presque avec colère :

\- Pourquoi tu dirais un truc pareil ?

\- Parce que je le pense vraiment, Jack. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que des cicatrices. Elles montrent tout ce que tu as enduré, tout ce par quoi tu es passé pour en arriver là, pour être celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

Avant que Jack ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ça, Ania intervint gentiment :

\- Il sort ce speech à tout le monde ici. Il me l'a dit à moi aussi. Des centaines de fois.

\- Pokazhi yemu, Iziouminka, dit Dimitri en russe en souriant tendrement à Ania.

Celle-ci ne se départi pas de sa moue quand elle enleva son pull. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'en débardeur et Jack comprit soudainement pourquoi Dimitri semblait si fasciné par les cicatrices. Ania n'avait pas de stigmates venant de couteau, comme lui. Jack avait lui-même des traces de brûlures, faites par des cigarettes, ça et là. Mais Ania, elle, était brûlée. Dans le sens fort du terme. Son poitrail, la base de son cou, tout son bras gauche et surement une grande partie de son dos et de son ventre, peut-être même ses jambes. La peau était parfois très pâle, rougie à d'autres endroits où la cicatrisation s'était mal passée, ridée et écailleuse.

Ça n'était pas beau mais étrangement, surement parce qu'il était lui aussi marqué, Jack ne trouva pas ça repoussant.

\- C'est Dimitri qui m'a sauvé la vie quand on était petits. J'étais de la noblesse russe. Un soir, on a mis le feu dans le château dans lequel je vivais.

\- C'était des partisans du régime, des traditionalistes, ajouta Dimitri. Sauf que la famille d'Ania aidait les étrangers et les homosexuels. C'est pour ça qu'ils les ont attaqués.

\- Je me suis évanouie dans les flammes, reprit Ania. Mes deux sœurs et mon frère sont morts, comme mes parents et mes grands-parents. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de qui j'étais. Je me suis retrouvé dans un orphelinat russe jusqu'à mes 14 ans, quand Dima m'a trouvée.

\- Retrouvée, corrigea d'une voix douce le brun. J'étais domestique au château. Avec Ania, on se côtoyait en cachette, pour ne pas que ses parents le sachent : ils étaient tolérants mais n'aurait pas supporté que leur fille aime un simple serviteur. Quand j'ai compris que tout brulait, je suis passé par un de nos passages secrets. J'ai trouvé Ania dans les flammes. Je l'en ai sortie mais elle avait déjà été salement touchée. Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital ; ils m'ont mis dehors en me voyant : je n'avais pas besoin de soins. J'ai pas pu retourner à l'intérieur parce que je n'étais pas de la famille, je n'étais personne. J'ai compris qu'elle était partie. En faisant des recherches, j'ai appris qu'elle était amnésique : plus aucun souvenir. De sa famille, de l'accident. De moi. J'ai vécu pendant 5 ans tout seul, à voler pour manger, à dormir dehors, à fuir la police, tout en continuant de chercher Ania, recueillant des indices petit à petit.

\- Et il l'a fait, sourit la jeune femme. Il m'a retrouvé. Les conditions de vie de l'orphelinat étaient absolument effroyables ; ils maltraitaient les gosses là-dedans. De plein de façons – Jack vit son regard faire un rapide aller-retour vers Hiccup, lui signalant implicitement que les maltraitances comportaient de abus sexuels. Dima m'en a sorti. Je ne me suis pas rappelé de lui, d'abord. Mes souvenirs sont revenus doucement, à mesure qu'ils me racontaient notre enfance.

\- Finalement, on a réussi à fuir la Russie mais arrivés ici, on n'avait rien. Pas un sous en poche ; c'était déjà un miracle qu'on soit parvenu dans le pays. On s'est vite fait choper par les flics, parce qu'on volait de la bouffe. De fil en aiguille, on a fini par être envoyés dans un foyer. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Bunny, qui avait notre âge, c'est-à-dire 15 ans. Mérida et Flynn étaient déjà là. Jimmy est arrivé quelques jours après nous, il devait avoir 12 ans. Tadashi et Hiro sont arrivés l'année après, Hiro venait à peine d'avoir 9 ans ; leur parents se sont tous les deux fait battre à mort devant eux. Une histoire de dettes ; ils en parlent peu. Je crois que Tadashi essaye de préserver au mieux son frère de ses propres souvenirs. Jamie, lui, est arrivé un peu moins d'un an avant notre départ.

Ania fit une grimace comme elle ajoutait :

\- Le pauvre gosse avait 8 ans et n'était jamais sorti de chez lui pendant toutes ces années. Il n'était pas mal traité ; ses parents étaient juste des tarés qui vivaient en ermite. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tous les deux d'une infection du sang à cause de la malnutrition. C'est un randonneur qui a trouvé la maison, les corps et le pauvre Jamie qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Il a passé de longs mois en hôpital psychiatrique avant d'être conduit à l'orphelinat. Au début, on avait l'impression de tout lui apprendre à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'un nouveau sujet.

Jack avait écouté avec attention. Patiemment.

\- Ça explique sa timidité, c'est affreux…. Pour vous deux aussi. Je suis désolé pour ta famille, Ania.

\- Mon vrai nom, c'est Anastasia, lui sourit la jeune femme en hochant la tête, acceptant ses condoléances. Quand mes souvenirs sont revenus, je me suis souvenus que mes sœurs et mon frère ne m'appelaient qu'Ania. J'ai pris ce surnom comme nouveau prénom.

\- Il te va bien, sourit à son tour Jack.

Ania remit son pull, cachant son corps brûlé. Jack avala sa salive avant de dire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

\- Je comprends mieux ta question, Dimitri, même si je te trouve bizarre.

L'autre rit :

\- Je ne voulais pas passer pour un psychopathe ou quoi. Mais je trouve vraiment que les cicatrices, c'est beau. Il y a comme une force dans chacune d'elle.

\- Tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Hiccup il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faut que je m'aime comme je suis.

\- Il y arrivera, dit gentiment Ania, sûre d'elle. Dimitri y ait parvenue pour moi, après quelques années.

\- Je pourrais pas être plus fier, lui souffla son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous le regard ému de Jack.

Jack connaissait l'histoire de chacun ici. A part Jimmy. Et Mérida et Flynn, dont il n'avait que peu de détails, au final. Mais il n'allait pas chercher à en savoir plus ils ; lui en parleraient s'ils le voulaient. Quant à ses colocataires, tous connaissaient son histoire et celle d'Hiccup. Jack espéra un peu naïvement que tout serait vite fini, pour qu'il puisse en parler avec autant de légèreté que Dimitri et Ania.

A nouveau, il tourna la tête vers Hiccup qui parlait, visiblement avec un débit modéré, le regard intense et concentré. Bunny, Jim et Mavis le regardait comme s'il était une espèce de prophète, avec un mélange d'admiration et d'inclination. Hiccup était ce genre de personne ; discret mais charismatique s'il le décidait, sans qu'on s'y attende.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

La voix de Hiro fit revenir Jack à lui. Il remarqua alors que Tadashi, son frère, Mérida et Jamie les avait rejoints. Tous semblaient attendre une réponse. Jack sourit, un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris à littéralement adorer Hiccup.

\- Depuis seize ans, à peu près.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous vous aimé comme ça ? Demanda, plutôt curieux, Dimitri alors que Tadashi ajoutait :

\- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ça n'était pas le cas, hein ? Bunny nous l'aurait dit.

Jack sourit à nouveau, trouvant plutôt drôle la façon intrusive de se conduire de ses nouveaux amis.

\- En fait, si, la première fois que je suis venu ici, ça faisait quelques jours qu'on sortait ensemble. Mais… Dimitri pour te répondre, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je viens seulement de tomber amoureux de lui, peut-être que je l'ai toujours été.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas le savoir ? Questionna Jamie d'un ton étonné.

\- On a toujours été fusionnels. Depuis tout petits déjà. On avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, pas même besoin d'être ensemble pour savoir quand l'autre allait mal. Ma mère s'est barré quand j'avais 9 ans, mon père a commencé à me battre, les parents d'Hiccup sont morts quand il avait 12 ans et son oncle n'était jamais à la maison. On a dû se débrouiller tout seuls très vite, s'élever nous-même, grandir sans modèles. Mais on a toujours, _toujours_ été là pour l'autre, sans jamais faillir, même si ça nous arrivait de nous engueuler.

\- Hiccup et toi ? Se moqua Mérida, n'y croyant pas.

\- Oh, ça arrivait, ria presque Jack. C'était moche, crois-moi Hiccup est… – Jack grogna avec de reprendre – Il est putain de juste dans ses mots et quand il est colère, il a cette façon de te faire comprendre que c'est de ta faute en te balançant des sarcasmes horribles à la gueule. C'est le Mohamed Ali de la rhétorique. Tu te sens comme une merde quand Hiccup est en colère par ta faute, c'est la pire des sensations. Je gagnais absolument jamais nos disputes. Sauf qu'on ne restait jamais fâché longtemps. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'ensemble qu'on se sentait bien.

Ania intervint :

\- Tu penses que c'est possible que tu l'ais toujours aimé comme ça mais que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ? Tu sais, parce que parfois, entre une amitié forte et un amour, la barrière est floue. Surtout avec des adolescences comme les vôtres.

\- Je suppose que c'est possible, avoua Jack. Mais j'ai pourtant jamais été jaloux des garçons auxquels s'intéressait Hiccup. Et je pense que lui n'a jamais été jaloux des relations que j'ai pu avoir avec des filles.

\- T'es jamais sorti avec un mec avant lui ? S'étonna un peu Hiro.

\- Non. J'ai failli, mais justement parce qu'il y avait Hiccup, je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda un peu bêtement Mérida.

\- Parce qu'Hiccup détestait le mec en question. Et que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que ça m'arrivait d'être attiré par des gars.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Mérida, plus pressante.

Cette fois, Jack se laissa quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

\- Peut-être… peut-être parce que j'avais peur que, s'il le savait, il me dirait qu'il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble. Et j'aurais pas pu lui dire non, parce que je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'en ai toujours eu envie.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème si c'était réciproque, avoua Dimitri en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack renifla à mesure qu'il y pensait, il comprenait, se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque.

\- Mon… mon père. J'avais peur que mon père s'en prenne à Hiccup pour me faire du mal. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait m'aider à soigner mes blessures, je le cachais à mon père. J'avais peur qu'Ivan détruise la seule chose qui continuait à me donner envie de vivre.

Comme personne ne disait plus rien, Jack continua, reflétant ce que tout le monde pensait sans méchanceté :

\- Finalement, il lui a quand même fait du mal. Ça… ça a détruit quelque chose entre Hic et moi. On s'est rapproché l'un l'autre tout en s'éloignant en même temps. Comme si… si on restait aussi proche qu'on l'était, ça nous apporterait du malheur. Encore.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Jack, dit gentiment Ania pour le rassurer un peu mais Jack secoua aussitôt la tête :

\- Ivan, il… je suis presque certain que la raison pour laquelle il a violé Hiccup, c'était parce qu'il pensait que je l'aimais de cette façon. Qu'on s'aimait de cette façon. Et qu'il ne tolérait pas que j'ai quelque chose d'aussi précieux que l'amour d'Hiccup pour moi tout seul alors que lui n'avait rien que son argent.

\- C'est… malsain, commenta sombrement Tadashi.

\- Hiccup… Ivan l'aime vraiment, ajouta Jack en sentant sa gorge s'assécher. J'ai pu le voir jeudi dernier ; il l'a dit haut et fort. Et ça se _voyait_. Je comprends pas comment il a pu lui faire subir tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir en début de mois s'il croit être… si…

Jack ne finit pas sa phrase. Ça le dégoutait de penser que son père était _amoureux_ d'Hiccup. Ça n'était pas juste, pas normal. Ania posa une main réconfortante sur avant-bras gauche.

\- On ne peut comprendre ce genre de déviances, Jack. Malheureusement, il y a des gens qui ont des problèmes mentaux et on ne peut rien y faire.

\- Je le sais, reprit Jack, calmement. C'est fait de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de penser à ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour l'éviter.

\- Exactement, sourit Mérida. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'Ivan réponde de ses crimes.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Faites-en sorte que les médias le massacre, ajouta Dimitri. De ce que j'ai compris, Ivan Frost est quelqu'un qui aime savoir le public de son côté. Il faut changer ça ; le blesser là où ça fait vraiment mal.

\- On y a pensé, admit Jack. Je veux bien parler à la presse de toute façon, tout le monde sait déjà que mon père me battait. Mais Hiccup… Il a dû raconter beaucoup de fois l'épisode du 10 avril. Et pour l'avoir entendu, c'est juste…

Jack déglutit, chassant ses souvenirs des mots d'Hiccup, des visions.

\- Je pense qu'il est fatigué d'en parler, de le ressasser sans cesse. C'est compliqué pour lui que tout le monde le sache. Alors… donner des détails à la presse, j'ai peur que ça empire cette sensation. Je veux juste qu'il aille bien.

Ania et Dimitri se regardèrent en grimaçant un peu mais, à la surprise de tous, ce fut Hiccup lui-même qui répondit :

\- Je peux le faire, Jack.

L'albinos releva les yeux vers le brun qui se tenait droit à côté d'eux, Bunny, Jimmy et Mavis derrière lui, l'air embêté. Hiccup ne se démonta pas des regards que les autres lui lançaient, personne ne l'ayant vu ou entendu se rapprocher.

\- Je peux y arriver, pour de vrai. Si… si ça peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, je le ferai. Je veux qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite. J'ai envie que le monde entier prenne conscience du monstre qu'est Ivan Frost. Je vais le faire.

Il ajouta, soudain à peine moins sûr de lui :

\- Si… si tu es avec moi sur ce coup.

Jack le regarda d'abord d'un ai ahuri ; où Hiccup trouvait-il tout ce courage, toute cette force ? Puis il sourit à son petit-ami.

\- Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu continuer de te poser ce genre de questions. Je serai toujours avec toi, Hic.

Il sentit les autres sourirent devant sa déclaration et Hiccup lui offrit un petit sourire, à la fois rassuré mais apeuré par sa propre décision.

\- J'ai un contact, si vous voulez, dit presque innocemment Bunny.

Comme Hiccup se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur, il ajouta calmement :

\- Une copine qui faisait partie du gang dans lequel j'étais. Elle est journaliste maintenant. Au _Rapporteur._

\- Au _Rapporteur_ ? S'étonna Dimitri. Ils engagent des ex-dealers ?

Bunny ricana.

\- Judy était notre comptable. Elle a plusieurs diplômes en poche, dont un de journaliste. Elle est plutôt douée et digne de confiance.

\- Elle travaille vraiment au _Rapporteur_ ? Voulut s'assurer Mavis. Ça serait énorme que les garçons aient droit à une interview dans ce journal, c'est le plus lu nationalement.

Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- Je… ça m'est arrivé de le lire le midi, à la librairie. Elle fait quelle rubrique ?

\- Justement, dit Bunny, elle s'occupe des scandales quand il y en a mais sinon elle fait une partie des pages actualités. Elle a une plume plutôt acérée.

\- C'est Kani, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ne fut même pas étonné de voir Aster hocher la tête, surpris qu'Hiccup, non seulement se souvienne du nom de plume mais qu'il réussisse à l'associer à une parfaite inconnue : l'albinos savait que l'autre avait une excellente mémoire et que, quand un style d'écriture lui plaisait, il s'en souvenait. Ça le rassura de savoir qu'Hiccup connaissait déjà un peu la journaliste via ses écrits. Ça l'aiderait à prendre une décision quant à tout raconter ou non.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas de tout le monde mais j'aime sa façon de donner avis, souvent tranché, par rapport à des sujets polémiques, commenta Hiccup en souriant. Elle n'est pas hypocrite comme certains autres journalistes.

Bunny sourit sincèrement :

\- Oh ils ont essayé de la museler, au début.

Il n'ajouta rien, faisant comprendre que, de toute évidence, la jeune femme faisait bien comme il lui plaisait.

\- Je pense qu'elle me plairait, sourit Hiccup.

Jack se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir remarquer le léger tremblement dans sa voix ; Hiccup essayait de se donner des raisons de sauter le pas et de tout dire à la presse. De se mettre à nu. Le garçon sourit devant le courage évident de son meilleur ami qui tentait de ne pas perdre la face devant leurs amis.

Mavis décida que la conversation était finie :

\- On verra tout ça demain alors. En attendant, il faut tous qu'on aille dormir. Je vous rappelle que beaucoup d'entre vous ont cours demain, que toi – elle pointa Jimmy – tu te lèves tôt et que toi – Hiccup – tu te remets encore de ta commotion. Donc tous au lit avant que je vous y envoie de force.

\- Je t'aime trop, fit le seul commentaire qui s'éleva au-dessus des rires nerveux devant l'autorité de la brune.

Mavis sourit à Mérida en venant lui attraper la main pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Tous se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et obéirent aux ordres de l'infirmière. Jack, aussitôt dans la chambre, alla s'allonger sur le lit, regardant Hiccup qui enlevait sa prothèse. Quand ils furent tous les deux couchés, Jack lui raconta sa conversation avec Ania et Dimitri, puis celle qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Bunny, et Hiccup lui parla du moment qu'il avait passé avec Mavis, Bunny et Jimmy. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps avant de finalement s'endormir, ne repensant pas à Ivan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le lendemain, Hiccup passa la journée avec Tadashi et Hiro. Jack resta dans la maison, où Bunny passa également le plus clair de son temps. Finalement, il s'ennuya bien moins que la veille, grâce aux allées et venues dans la maison, fréquents. Ni Hiccup ni Jack ne sortirent dehors – hormis le brun, mais sa journée se résuma à se « cacher » au laboratoire. Ils n'allumèrent pas non plus leur téléphone, la radio ou la télévision.

Le soir, ils mangèrent tous ensemble et, cédant en allumant la télévision, les garçons purent voir leurs deux visages à la une de chaque journal télévisé et il en était visiblement pareil pour les papiers. Personne ne fit de réflexions, cela étant. Comme Hiccup était fatigué de sa journée, Jack et lui montèrent se coucher tôt, surtout qu'ils devaient déménager le lendemain.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Hiccup demanda aussitôt couché :

\- Ça va ?

\- Autant que ça pourrait aller, acquiesça l'autre. Toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Tu sais quand… tu sais quand tu iras au journal ? Questionna innocemment Jack.

\- Je comptais y aller lundi, après les cours. Si… si ça se passe bien à la fac.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être un peu pessimiste soupira Hiccup.

\- Charles a dit qu'il y aurait des gens pour nous protéger, Hic. Tout ira bien.

\- Ça serait pas la première fois qu'on on fera croire ça et que ça serait faux.

Pas faux. Mais Jack ne l'admettrait pas. Il voulait vraiment qu'Hiccup ait confiance. Il grimaça et Hiccup compris le message.

\- Désolé. J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus facile.

\- Moi aussi. Mais c'est comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le brun qui grimaça.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas demain ? Demanda Jack et il ajouta pour se justifier : je pense que le plus vite ça sera publié, le mieux ça sera.

Hiccup soupira.

\- Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Mais si j'y vais demain, l'article sortira lundi, ce qui coïncide avec notre retour en cours.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça changera le regard des gens ?

\- Sans journal, on va nous regarder en menteurs. Avec, on va nous regarder en menteurs et/ou en victimes.

\- Au point où on en est, franchement, souffla Jack.

Hiccup gonfla sa joue en une moue enfantine, comme pour bouder mais il rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller.

\- J'irai demain, céda-t-il. Je verrai avec Bunny comment la contacter.

Hochant la tête, Jack approuva cette décision. Il tendit le bras pour prendre son portable posé sur la table de chevet et l'alluma. Puis ne put se retenir de lâcher un « Wow. »

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Hiccup en se redressant.

\- Anna m'a appelé, dit Jack, presque stupéfait. Et laissé un message pour que je la rappelle.

\- Tu crois que c'est par rapport à Ivan ou… ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Emma m'a appelé, elle, elle a gagné le droit que je la rappelle. Je le ferai demain. Et… John m'a appelé ; il a dû t'appeler aussi.

Hiccup se renfrogna un peu.

\- Il t'a laissé un message ?

Jack tendit le téléphone à son meilleur ami qui put lire « _Je veux juste savoir si c'est vrai. Et si Hiccup va bien. »_.

\- Nos ex s'inquiètent pour nous maintenant qu'on est célèbres ? Se moqua Jack et Hiccup fit claquer la langue sur son palais, agacé. Je peux lui répondre ou tu veux t'en charger ?

Le plus jeune regarda l'autre dans les yeux ; Jack avait l'air sérieux.

\- Pourquoi toi tu lui répondrais ?

\- Il a pas été réglo avec toi, Hic. Du tout.

Nouveau claquement de langue.

\- Même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour lui répondre, Jack.

Hiccup s'aperçut que ça n'était pas juste de parler sur ce ton à Jack alors que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il ajouta plus doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire de toute façon ?

Jack haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Que c'est vrai. Que c'est un idiot. Et qu'il avait raison d'être jaloux de moi ?

La dernière phrase, dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, fit rouler des yeux à Hiccup.

\- Je ne pense pas que _ça_ soit nécessaire, Jack. Je lui répondrai quand j'aurais le temps. Occupe-toi de savoir ce que veut Anna.

\- Elle avait qu'à rester si elle voulait que je lui parle, répondit simplement Jack.

Hiccup se mordilla un instant la lèvre.

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'elle reste ?

\- Non, dit au tac-au-tac le garçon. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- A cause d'Ivan ou de moi ?

Comme Jack fronçait les sourcils, Hiccup explicita :

\- Si elle était restée, on ne serait pas ensemble.

\- Peut-être que si. Ivan serait quand même… enfin, tout ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère et lui, ça serait quand même arrivé. Qu'elle soit resté ou non, mes sentiments pour toi aurait quand même évolué de la même manière. Ça aurait juste été plus compliqué.

Hiccup sourit devant l'honnêteté de son meilleur ami. Puis il repensa au mois qu'ils venaient de passer. Comme il baissa la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées, Jack la lui releva en le regardant intensément.

\- Je t'aime, Hic. Je m'en serais bien rendu compte un jour ou l'autre, Ivan ou pas. C'est pas juste une phase à cause de ce qui nous arrive en ce moment. Je pense même que ça dure depuis longtemps mais que j'osais juste pas me l'avouer.

Hiccup le savait. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il avait entendu ce que Jack avait dit la veille à leurs amis à son propos. Ça l'avait vraiment touché. Il sourit, venant s'allonger contre Jack, le forçant à se coucher.

\- Je le sais, Jackson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

\- Cet appartement est géant ! S'exclama Flynn en découvrant l'ancien lieu de vie de Jack et Hiccup.

Jack sourit mais Hiccup ne se sentait pas bien ici. Il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dans cet appartement. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils déménagent ; il n'irait juste pas dans la chambre de Jack. Pour les aider, il y avait Flynn et Bunny. Les autres travaillaient ou avaient trop de devoirs pour s'absenter. Astrid, Sab et Tooth – Eret travaillait – les avait déjà rejoints. Ne manquait plus que Rapunzel. Aussitôt entré, Flynn s'était extasié devant la beauté de leur appartement, qui était « hyper lumineux et en plus il a une douche ET une baignoire », ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries d'Astrid. Même maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à tout rapatrié les affaires, Flynn continuait de remarquer que l'appartement était « vraiment _vraiment_ top ».

On frappa à la porte et Bunny, qui était dans la chambre avec Hiccup, vit celui-ci se crisper violemment. Sentant le regard de son ami sur lui, Hiccup se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire penaud avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Jack sortit de sa chambre ; il avait entendu Hiccup se lever mais voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. C'était Rapunzel, qui entra en souriant, venant donner un bref câlin à Hiccup.

\- Salut, Zel, sourit le brun.

La blonde lui sourit. Puis elle s'avança dans la pièce et se retrouva face à Flynn, qui lui souriait d'un air aguicheur.

\- Blondie, fit-il simplement pour la saluer.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre le plus lumineux des sourire sur le visage de Rapunzel qui se jeta dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

\- Eugène !

Le brun la réceptionna et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, Blondie. Ça fait un bail.

Hiccup souriait devant la scène ; il n'avait pas saisi qu'ils étaient si proches. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Jack souriait lui aussi, étonné de voir Flynn agir comme ça. Chacun retourna dans sa propre chambre, laissant les deux amis se retrouver.

\- Alors comme ça tu es l'ange gardien d'Hiccup ? Demanda gentiment Flynn en la relâchant pour qu'elle se recule.

Rapunzel sourit franchement :

\- C'est aussi le mien. Tu habites avec Aster ?

\- Tu connais Bunny ? S'étonna Flynn.

\- Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois, oui. Mais je ne savais pas que tu vivais avec lui ! Sinon, j'aurais fait le rapprochement avec Hic et Jack.

\- Tout est lié, Blondie !

\- On dirait bien ; je vais peut-être enfin avoir l'occasion de te voir plus souvent alors.

Ils se sourient et Flynn reprit la blonde dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Punzie. Faut pas qu'on reste si longtemps sans se voir, c'est pas aussi fun sans toi.

Rapunzel répondit par un sourire et par un long baiser sur la joue du brun.

\- Vous nous aidez les tourtereaux alors ? Appela Bunny depuis la chambre d'Hiccup.

Le brun rigola doucement à ça. Aster ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Il _n'aimait_ pas Hiccup. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que le garçon avait énormément de choses pour lui, et cela incluait l'intelligence, la force – pas physique – et la beauté. Il n'aimait pas Hiccup, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait parfait.

\- Aster ?

Bunny rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac à l'épier ; il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'Hiccup lui souriait :

\- Tu sais… c'est dommage que j'ai rencontré John avant de te rencontrer toi.

L'australien resta d'abord sans voix puis souffla en secouant la tête :

\- T'es putain d'incroyable, tu sais ça Hiccup ?

Le sourire du brun se fana un peu, se transformant presque en grimace.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Aster. T'es un mec vraiment génial. Pas de chance que Jack soit l'homme de ma vie.

Bunny, lui, grimaça pour de vrai :

\- Il y en a qui ont disparu pour moins que ça, ricana Bunny mais pendant une seconde – et il s'en voulut – il aurait voulu qu'Anna ne soit jamais partie pour que Jack soit toujours avec elle, pas avec Hiccup.

Hiccup sourit, comprenant. Aster se racla la gorge avant de demander, un peu gêné :

\- Si… si je t'avais montré que tu m'intéressais quand tu étais encore avec John, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Bunny fut surpris de voir Hiccup prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question. Pour de vrai. Finalement, celui-ci renifla en disant doucement :

\- Surement. Je dis pas que j'aurais quitté John pour toi, mais j…

\- Je me serais arrangé, dit le plus sincèrement du monde l'australien, coupant l'autre qui rit, désabusé.

\- Tu l'aurais fait disparaitre ?

\- Non. Mais je lui aurais fait comprendre que tu valais mieux que ça et que j'étais mieux placé que lui pour te donner ce que tu voulais.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils :

\- Ce que je voulais ?

\- Te sentir protégé tout en te sachant libre.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à nouveau dans une mimique qu'Aster trouvait adorable. Finalement, il dit d'une voix calme :

\- Tu sauras, Aster, que malgré les apparences, j'ai pas besoin de ce genre de protection. J'aime me sentir en sécurité mais c'est moi qui la provoque, je ne l'attends pas sur un plateau. Tu tombes juste pour la liberté ; c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui prend le genre de décision qui fait que je vais me sentir en sécurité ou pas. J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour m'occuper de moi-même et même si j'apprécie que Jack prenne soin de moi comme il le fait, même si j'apprécie le fait que vous faites tous attention comme si je risquais de me briser à tout moment, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à tenir debout tout seul.

Bunny se trouva coït face à la réponse du garçon. Il l'avait mouché, et en beauté. Hiccup ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre contenance, reprenant sur un ton plus léger :

\- Cela dit, s'il n'y avait pas Jack, qui soit dit en passant me procure exactement ce dont j'ai besoin sans même avoir à se poser la question, j'aurais sûrement adoré être avec toi, Bunny.

L'australien baissa la tête en sentant son cœur manquer un battement. Hiccup était tellement… tellement énervant, parfois. Si parfait, si conforme à tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un ami, d'un amant, que ça rendait Bunny presque honteux de l'avoir désiré. De le désirer encore un peu maintenant, même si jamais de la vie il ne se mettrait entre Jack et lui ; ces deux-là, c'était trop beau, trop naturel pour être compromis. Mais Hiccup restait Hiccup : il n'avait pas besoin de Jack pour être exceptionnel aux yeux de Bunny. Et il l'était. Il l'était vraiment.

\- T'es putain d'incroyable, Hiccup, répéta le garçon, faisant sourire un peu l'autre.

Bunny ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander si c'était à cause d'Ivan qu'il était devenu comme ça, à cause de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Si c'était le cas… c'était extraordinaire qu'Hiccup en ait trouvé une force comme celle-là, mais c'était triste qu'il en ait eu recours.

Soudain, la voix moqueuse de Flynn retentit dans la pièce :

\- Est-ce que tu dragues Hiccup, Bunny ?

Hiccup rit un peu en voyant à nouveau l'australien rougir, s'amusant de sa gêne, l'augmentant par la même occasion. Rapunzel ajouta sur le même ton :

\- On sait qu'il est sexy mais quand même, son copain est dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on appelle Don Juan, continua Flynn.

\- Si Jack savait ça…

Comme Bunny semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, Hiccup intervint, d'une voix sereine mais ferme :

\- Laissez-le tranquille. Jack sait qu'il ne risque rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Zel, c'est un grand garçon.

Même dans cette situation, Hiccup continuait de protéger Jack de cette façon que Rapunzel trouvait touchante. Il continuait de prouver que Jack et lui savait se défendre. D'ailleurs, la voix d'Astrid retentit depuis la chambre de Jack :

\- Vous faites une réunion Tupperware ? J'ai cru qu'on avait un déménagement à faire !

Flynn sourit et cria en réponse :

\- C'est l'australien qui joue les jolis cœurs avec Freckles !

Bunny gronda sourdement et il y eut un blanc avant que Jack ne crie à son tour :

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Bunnymund !

Hiccup sourit malicieusement à Aster qui releva la tête vers lui et répondit, un peu pour le défendre, aussi pour embarrasser Flynn :

\- C'est surtout l'arrivée de sa Blondie qui a perturbé Don Juan.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le Flynn _et_ Rapunzel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ils passèrent la matinée à rassembler leurs affaires dans des cartons et à les charger dans les voitures de Mérida, qu'Aster conduisait pour l'occasion, et celle d'Astrid. Comme ils les ramenaient dans leur désormais nouvelle demeure, Rapunzel, Astrid, Tooth et Sab furent invités à manger avec eux. Jimmy les rejoint vers 14h. Ils parlèrent un peu de la situation des deux garçons, mais Jack et Hiccup décidèrent de ne pas s'appesantir. Les trois amis de Jack repartirent assez tôt.

Bunny avait appelé Judy pour qu'elle vienne directement à la maison pour rencontrer Hiccup, à la demande de celui-ci. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée de se déplacer mais Bunny avait décidé que lui et Jack devaient sortir le moins possible, en bonne mère poule qu'il était. Quand la jeune femme arriva, Hiccup se surpris à remarquer qu'elle était plus petite que lui et qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Aster. Elle avait l'air sérieux, professionnel, mais un sourire doux. Des yeux bleus virant parfois sur le violet, très beaux. Une fois les présentations faites, Judy alla droit au but :

\- Hiccup, prêt pour l'interview ?

Le brun se racla la gorge avant de dire, la voix à peine plus grave qu'à l'habitude, preuve de son anxiété :

\- C'est parti.

Il jeta un regard à Jack, qui lui donna du courage en lui souriant, puis guida la jeune femme dans sa chambre. L'albinos les regarda disparaitre. Hiccup n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne et il en était à la fois rassuré et inquiet. Rassuré de ne pas avoir à entendre à nouveau ce récit, mais inquiet pour Hiccup. Il espérait juste que tout irait bien.

En attendant qu'il ait finit, il resta au salon avec Bunny, Jimmy, Flynn, Rapunzel. Dimitri, Ania et Mérida rentrèrent du travail. Jamie revint lui aussi plus tard, ayant travaillé toute la journée avec des camarades de classe. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité à Jack, Hiccup et Judy redescendirent finalement. Il vit tout de suite qu'Hiccup avait passé un horrible moment. Cela dit, Judy avait l'air elle aussi un peu chamboulée.

Jack se leva quand même en voyant Hiccup chancelant et fut surpris lorsque celui-ci vint se blottir un instant contre lui. Il murmura tout doucement :

\- Ça va ?

Hiccup hocha piteusement la tête contre son torse.

\- Je suis content que ça soit finit, souffla l'autre en retour, la voix fatiguée.

Jack le repoussant et lui sourit en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Hiccup lui sourit avant de venir appuyer son nez contre sa pommette et d'y rester un moment, inspirant l'odeur de la peau de l'autre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Judy, attrapant quand même délicatement la main gauche de Jack.

\- Merci Judy. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi, Hiccup, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire penaud. J'espère que l'article vous aidera. Tous les deux.

Jack la remercia également, ramenant aussi adroitement qu'il pouvait Hiccup contre lui, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Lui aussi espérait que ça les aiderait.


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà la suite et bientôt (très bientôt) fin !

* * *

Lundi arriva vite. Trop vite. Lorsque leur réveil sonna, les garçons n'étaient pas prêts. Hiccup souffla contre la peau de Jack :

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

L'autre souffla en retour :

\- Moi non plus, Hic.

Mais il le fallait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne laisseraient pas Ivan gâché ça aussi.

\- Allez, tout ira bien, essaya de se motiver Jack. Tout ira bien.

Hiccup ne dit rien ; il l'espérait lui aussi. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la clavicule de Jack qui sourit devant la tendresse du brun. Comme celui-ci recommençait à se blottir contre lui, à se rendormir presque, l'albinos dit doucement :

\- Trésor, il faut se lever. Sinon, on n'ira plus jamais en cours.

\- Laisse-moi profiter encore cinq petites minute, dit d'un ton ferme Hiccup, raffermissant sa prise sur son petit-ami. En plus toi tu bosses même pas ce matin.

Jack soupira il allait _vraiment_ faire un ulcère à ce rythme. Il décida donc d'arrêter de paniquer pour se donner quelques minutes de repos et de tranquillité. Tendrement, il se mit à caresser de sa main gauche les épaules nues de l'autre garçon, après avoir fait quelques étirements pour détendre ses muscles.

\- Jack ?

Il était plutôt surpris d'entendre Hiccup parler, puisqu'il lui avait semblait que celui-ci voulait se rendormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Jack leva un sourcil en tournant un peu la tête. Hiccup soupira et se redressa, à moitié sur Jack. Il ne savait pas si l'albinos comptait répondre ou pas, mais il décida de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion. Il amena son torse sur celui de Jack, dont tous les points de sutures avaient disparu, amenant sa cuisse gauche entre les jambes de l'autre. Puis lui donna un baiser. Plutôt pressant.

Jack pensa quelques secondes à le repousser. Mais il se ravisa bien vite ; il avait très envie du contact et, si Hiccup agissait comme ça, c'est qu'il voulait sûrement voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Alors il répondit au baiser, maudissant son bras droit alors qu'il caressait la taille lisse d'Hiccup avec la main gauche.

Le brun, sentant que Jack avait compris où il voulait en venir, frotta son bassin contre le sien. L'albinos grogna un peu dans le baiser et griffa légèrement la peau tendre du ventre d'Hiccup qui sourit un peu, visiblement satisfait de sa réaction. Il se redressa un peu et planta ses yeux dans leur homologues bleus, foncés par le désir qui montait.

\- Mavis m'a donné quelques conseils, souffla Hiccup sur un ton beaucoup trop candide pour être honnête. Je compte bien les suivre. T'es d'accord avec ça ?

Jack avala sa salive et lança à Hiccup un de ses sourires arrogants, presque moqueur quand il ricana doucement :

\- Si tu me demandes si tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, Hic, tu as carte blanche. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me défendre.

Il leva piteusement son bras droit puis le fit lourdement retomber sur le côté pour prouver ses mots, faisant rire Hiccup à son tour. Avant que le brun ne fonde à nouveau sur lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack ne s'était clairement pas attendu à passer une si bonne matinée. Hiccup avait été plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru capable. Il était presque sûr que le brun s'était surpris lui-même, à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour, Hiccup n'en était pas encore là. Mais bon sang, Jack allait avoir du mal à ne pas repenser à ça toute la journée. Toutes les secondes. Il avait été complétement soumis aux envies et désirs du garçon et il avait trouvé ça _grisant_. Jamais de sa vie être dominé n'avait été aussi plaisant. Et visiblement, cela avait beaucoup plu à Hiccup également.

\- Jack, à quoi tu penses ?

L'albinos papillonna quelques fois avant de se tourner vers Hiccup, dont il tenait la main, et qui était prêt de sortir de la maison. Il réalisa qu'il s'était soudainement arrêté en atteignant le bas de l'escalier. Il planta son regard dans celui, intensément vert de l'autre. Ils s'étaient levé un peu précipitamment, ayant pris un peu – pas mal – de retard. Bunny devait sûrement les attendre dans la cuisine, puisque lui et Jack passerait la matinée au _Mad_.

\- Jack ?

Il réalisa qu'il fixait le brun. Doucement, mais toujours un peu trop brusquement, Jack accula Hiccup au mur pour l'embrasser, sa main gauche désespérément accrochée à la nuque du brun, caressant sa joue de son pouce. L'autre hoqueta d'abord, surpris, puis répondit au baiser, posa ses propres mains sur les hanches de Jack, rapprochant son corps du sien.

C'est Jack qui finit par se reculer, laissant son visage tout près de celui d'Hiccup, gardant les yeux fermés, respirant son odeur.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota tendrement Hiccup.

\- Je sais, répondit Jack en ouvrant les yeux, puis souriant : je t'aime moi aussi, Hic.

Son sourire devint malicieux quand il ajouta en un soupir :

\- Et j'ai envie de toi.

Hiccup haussa les épaules, un peu innocemment.

\- On sèche les cours pour rester ici ?

Jack rit et vint à nouveau l'embrasser. C'est Bunny qui les interrompit en toussotant. Les garçons se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui tenait dans les mains un exemplaire du _Reporteur_. Hiccup ne put empêcher un son étrange et guttural de sortir de sa gorge. Jack se recula et vint se saisir du journal. Le visage de son petit-ami était à la Une Judy avait choisi une photo correcte, pas trop m'as-tu-vu. Curieux, Jack ouvrit à la page de l'interview et lit à voix haute :

\- _Chers lecteurs, vous me connaissez sous la plume de Kani comme étant une journaliste qui traite de scandales en tout genre. Je n'ai évidemment pas pu passer à côté de celui qui nous intrigue tous : celui d'Ivan Frost. J'ai eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Jack Frost et Hiccup Haddock, les plaignants dans l'affaire. J'ai pu notamment discuter avec Hiccup et, ayant enregistré notre conversation, je vous la retranscris._

 _"Je m'appelle Hiccup Haddock. Les gens qui liront ça savent sûrement déjà qui je suis, sinon, ils ne liraient pas l'article. Mon nom a été beaucoup prononcé depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un. Et j'aimais ça. Maintenant c'est différent ; je suis impliqué dans un procès. Avec Ivan Frost. Pour ceux qui attendent un récit cauchemardesque et pitoyable : je n'ai pas accepté l'interview pour ça. Je suis ami avec Jack Frost depuis toujours ; j'étais donc familier avec sa famille. Jusqu'à ce que Sarah abandonne son fils. Ivan ne laissait plus Jack ramener d'amis, bien qu'il ignorait alors que j'étais le seul que Jack avait. Jack méritait mieux. Que son père, que moi, comme vie. Ça n'est pas une plaidoirie : c'est simplement moi qui dit la vérité. Ivan a battu Jack pendant des années. Allant des coups de poings au coups de couteau, en passant par des brûlures. Je sais pertinemment que beaucoup de journalistes ont déjà cherché dans son passé, dans le mien aussi, et ont retrouvé d'anciens articles concernant la pseudo-tentative de suicide de Jack. Mensonges et manipulation. Je suis celui qui a emmené Jack à l'hôpital ce jour-là, après qu'Ivan a faillit le tuer pour la première fois. J'ai vu ses cicatrices, les nouvelles comme les anciennes. Personne ne peut s'infliger de telles blessures, et surtout pas Jack. Qui est en parfait santé mentale malgré les traumatismes qu'Ivan lui a fait vivre. C'était monstrueux de penser que c'était son propre père qui lui avait fait subir ça. Jack ne méritait pas ça : il était excellent à l'école et respectueux. J'avais besoin de clarifier ce point pour passer à celui-ci : Ivan fait croire au monde entier que nous ne sommes que d'odieux menteurs qui veulent profiter de l'argent et des entreprises en créant un scandale. Nos histoires de vie vont être passé au crible alors vous saurez sûrement que l'argent ne nous intéresse pas. Les entreprises ne nous intéressent pas ; Jack est un artiste qui n'a rien d'un businessman, qui n'a aucune envie de reprendre l'affaire ou d'en profiter. Nous n'avons toujours cherché une seule chose : la tranquillité après des années de peur. Ivan ne nous donne même pas cela, revenant dans nos vies après cinq années de silence. Maintenant, nous sommes à la poursuite d'autre chose : la vérité. Ivan Frost m'a violé. La première fois lorsque j'étais mineur, me battant sévèrement, provoquant par la même occasion des dommages irréparables sur la moitié de ma jambe gauche, amputée depuis. Il m'a violé à nouveau le 10 avril, croyant acheter ainsi notre silence par la peur. Pour ceux qui ont été victimes de ces violences, vous comprendrez que nous nous soyons tus pendant si longtemps. Pour ceux qui ont été victimes de ces violences, vous comprendrez pourquoi nous avons parlé après le 10 avril, témoignant et portant plainte contre Ivan Frost. La raison pour laquelle cet homme est actuellement en prison est parce qu'il a payé un agent de police, qui, je le sais, à déjà témoigné pour corroborer mes paroles, afin de venir torturer Jack dans un appartement appartenant à la police dans lequel nous étions placés, nous croyant protégés de la vengeance d'Ivan. Aujourd'hui, nous ne réclamons pas d'argent, pas d'indemnités, par de dédommagements. Juste la vérité. Que tout le monde sache quel monstre hideux se cache derrière le visage d'Ivan Frost. Je ne suis personne : je sais bien que la plupart des avis se rangent de son côté et je le comprends. Néanmoins, je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais de m'écouter, de vous faire une idée sur Ivan Frost avec seulement ce témoignage et pas en vous basant sur ce qu'il veut bien rendre public. Je suis conscient que beaucoup de gens nous sont hostiles pour de nombreuses raisons mais sachez bien que s'il devait nous arriver un_ accident _, Ivan Frost en serait responsable et je prends comme preuve les mots qui ont été prononcés lors de sa prise de parole jeudi dernier. Je ne raconterai pas les épreuves que Jack et moi avons traversé car des journalistes se croyant sûrement plus malins que d'autres le feront à notre place. Ne croyez pas aveuglément tout ce que vous lirez sur nous, ou même sur Ivan Frost. Il y aura du vrai et du faux, comme il habituel d'en voir durant de pareilles affaires quand elles concernent une célébrité. Nous ne nous battons que pour la vérité, pour enfin se libéré du joug qu'Ivan exerce sur nous depuis toutes ces années. Nous ne cherchons rien d'autre. Ivan est coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse et pour lesquels nous réclamons aujourd'hui justice. Si vous ne croyez ni en Jack ni en moi, croyez au moins en ça : tout le monde finit par payer pour ses actes."_

 _Hiccup a partagé beaucoup de choses avec moi et ceci n'est qu'un extrait de ce qu'il a pu me dire. J'ai volontairement coupé de nombreux passages qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans cette interview. Je ne prends pas partie car je me dois être objective. Je vais quand même parler en tant que Judy Hopps et pas en tant que Kani en disant ceci : Hiccup Haddock est un jeune homme qui m'a semblé honnête et juste, en souffrance. Ne l'accablons pas d'avantage, ni lui ni Jackson, en déversant du poison dans nos mots._

Jack releva les yeux vers Hiccup, qui le regardait sans ciller, sans avoir bougé de contre le mur. Il souriait un peu, touché par les mots employés par Judy. Elle avait en effet été très respectueuse des mots que lui-même avait employés bien qu'il lui ait laissé beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, lui faisant confiance. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme. Elle aimait son métier mais préférait se battre pour ses convictions et, en l'occurrence, elles rejoignaient celles d'Hiccup dans la recherche de la justice.

\- Elle… Je pensais que tu voulais témoigner, Hic ? Souffla Jack, vraiment surpris d'entendre, de lire qu'Hiccup l'avait plus défendu qu'autre chose dans l'interview.

Oui. Ça avait été le deal de base. Raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais après une longue discussion avec Judy, Hiccup avait pensé que se présenter en victime n'était pas le bon angle d'attaque pour combattre la popularité d'Ivan. La pitié était un sentiment qu'il ne valait mieux pas inspirer chez des personnes hostiles. Alors il avait décidé qu'il était mieux de dire ce qu'il attendait vraiment d'une rencontre avec une journaliste. De dire la _vérité_ , comme c'était son objectif.

\- Je sais, Jack, concéda Hiccup en marchant vers lui, attrapant le journal pour le fourrer dans son sac. On s'est laissé emporter, elle et moi, dans la discussion et on a pensé que ne pas jouer les victimes misérables nous serait plus favorable.

L'albinos avala sa salive, reprenant contenance, et Bunny réagit enfin en souriant au brun :

\- Eh ben en tout cas, t'as un certain culot, Hiccup. Mais bien joué, je t'aurais pas reconnu si j'avais pas su que c'était toi qui parlais.

\- Moi si, contra un peu Jack, pas pour se mettre en avant mais parce que c'était vrai. Je te présente Hiccup, le viking. Il est pas toujours comme ça mais ça fait flipper quand ça arrive.

Hiccup sourit aux deux garçons, plus à Jack.

\- En tout cas c'est bien, ça montre que vous n'êtes pas là pour rigoler et que vous allez pas lâcher l'affaire juste parce qu'Ivan a paradé devant les médias, ajouta Bunny pour conclure avant de les faire sortir en les pressant un peu : Hiccup, par contre, tu vas être en retard et Ra…

\- Hic !

C'était Rapunzel qui venait de crier alors qu'elle entrait dans la cours de la maison. Elle fusilla l'australien du regard, qui se tassa un peu sur lui-même alors qu'il faisait à peu près le double de sa taille.

\- Bunnymund, tu m'avais dit qu'il serait à l'heure. J'ai paniqué.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur, Rapunzel, des fois : on a à peine, deux minutes de retard, se défendit Aster en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Jack et Hiccup se regardèrent en riant presque et la blonde finit par venir les enlacer tous les deux.

\- Hiccup, ton interview est super ; je surveille les réactions sur les réseaux sociaux depuis ce matin et vous avez déjà gagné par mal de points niveau côte de popularité. En plus, aucun journaliste n'a rien trouvé de bizarre dans ton passé donc tu es blanc comme neige c'est parfait.

\- On n'est pas en campagne présidentielle, Zel, calmes-toi, rit doucement le brun en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jack ajouta sur le même ton :

\- Content que tu sois notre attachée de presse, Punz.

\- Jackson, par contre, on s'acharne un peu sur toi… grimaça la blonde. Et aussi, il y a pas mal de propos…

Comme Rapunzel ne finissait pas sa phrase, Hiccup souffla et continua, amer :

\- Des propos homophobes, évidemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jack grimaça, habitué à ça via l'adolescence d'Hiccup. Mais pas de façon si public et médiatisée.

\- Peu importe, finit par sourire Hiccup. Si la seule tâche de mon dossier c'est d'être gay, je pense que ça me convient parfaitement.

Rapunzel intervint à nouveau, faisant une petite moue :

\- Jack, j…

\- Je ne prêtes pas attention à ce qu'on peut dire sur moi, Punz, le coupa Jack en attrapant la main d'Hiccup. Je suis le fils d'Ivan Frost : j'ai pris l'habitude de voir mon nom dans les journaux quand j'étais gosse.

Hiccup hocha la tête sans rien ajouter : c'était vrai. Jack avait appris à mettre une distance entre les médias et lui. Surtout après leurs 13 ans et la soi-disant tentative de suicide. Ça avait été difficile, mais Hiccup l'avait soutenu et protégé à sa manière de ce que les gens pensaient, disaient de lui. De ceux qui venaient lui asséner des horreurs ; Hiccup avait été son garde du corps pendant un temps lors de son retour en classe, laissant de côté ses propres problèmes. Le gardien de son estime et de son calme, de ses joies et de sa confiance. Mais Jack ne dirait pas ça à voix haute : Hiccup, comme lui, le savait. Pas besoin de se répandre.

\- Donc on est en retard pour ton grand retour, Hic, c'est officiel, dit calmement Rapunzel en intimant les garçons d'avancer.

Une fois en chemin, Bunny commença à parler d'autre chose pour détendre l'atmosphère mais fut couper par la blonde qui se rappela d'un détail :

\- Oh, il y a des journalistes sur le campus, pour vous attendre et vous questionner. Papa m'a transmis un message : « Ne dites rien ». Il n'était pas très ravi que tu ais parlé à la presse, Hic, mais après lecture, il a dit que ça allait, en fait. Mais du coup, plus d'interview, pas un mot. J'ai aperçu Pascal et Maximus de loin ; ils suivront chacun de vous toute la journée, donc pas de crainte qu'un taré s'en prenne à vous.

Bunny siffla, impressionné :

\- J'adore votre avocat, les gars.

\- Crois-moi, Aster, on l'adore nous aussi, sourit Hiccup.

Il était plutôt détendu et cela le surpris un peu. Le réveil avait sûrement beaucoup aidé pour ça, mais il se sentait presque… léger. Il avait l'impression d'être complétement hors d'atteinte : qu'Ivan ne pouvait décidément plus le blesser. Même affronter ses camarades de classe ne semblait pas une épreuve si insurmontable.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hiccup s'aperçut qu'il était resté plongé dans ses pensées un moment puisqu'ils arrivaient déjà sur le campus, du côté du _Mad,_ devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent, Jack sortant déjà une cigarette de son paquet, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- C'est là qu'on vous laisse, les intellos, lança Bunny en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack pour l'intimer à le suivre. Je veillerai sur lui ce matin, Freckles, me lances pas ton regard de dragon.

\- Viking, corrigea Jack en souriant, avisant en effet le regard un peu inquiet, presque menaçant de son meilleur ami.

Il ajouta en venant l'embrasser :

\- Fais attention. Hésite pas à jouer l'amputé maladroit si ça peut t'éloigner de nos paparazzis.

Hiccup rit mais pensa que ça marcherait, en dernier recours. Il embrassa Jack en retour, lui conseillant de se faire discret et partit vers le bâtiment de psychologie avec Rapunzel. La blonde se mit aussitôt à parler des cours, rappelant à Hiccup tout ce qu'il avait manqué et qu'il avait eu vraiment du mal à rattraper. Cependant, le garçon trouva un sujet plus intéressant :

\- Alors… Eugène ?

Le ton moqueur fit se figer Rapunzel qui fit une petite moue : oui, Hiccup n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seule depuis samedi. Donc c'était normal qu'il ramène ça sur le tapis. Elle l'avait appelé Eugène devant tout le monde ? _Oops._ Elle soupira en se remettant à marcher :

\- Eugène Fitzherbert. C'est son vrai nom mais j'ai jamais entendu personne d'autre que mes parents et moi l'utiliser. Je pense qu'il préfère largement Flynn. Ça lui va bien aussi, mais j'ai une certaine affection pour "Eugène".

\- Tu as une certaine affection pour le type, peu importe le prénom qu'il prend, Zel, sourit sincèrement Hiccup. Vous deux alors ?

La blonde grimaça.

\- Bah… C'était compliqué à l'époque tu sais. On vivait dans la même maison, j'étais complétement inconsciente et incompétente dans… eh bien dans _tout._ Et mon père venait d'éviter à Eugène la prison. C'était vraiment compliqué. Mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous deux. Un peu comme toi et J…

Soudain, Hiccup s'arrêta, son bras barrant le passage à Rapunzel qui s'arrêta alors en lançant un « Hey » indigné.

\- Zel, s'étrangla le garçon et aussitôt, son amie s'inquiéta :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hiccup couina presque :

\- T'es jamais sortis avec un gars !

Rapunzel ne réagit d'abord pas puis frappa du revers de la main le torse du brun qui semblait vraiment effaré par sa découverte.

\- J'ai eu une vie avant toi, génie, ronchonna-t-elle. J'ai passé 3 années en licence ici, je te rappelle.

\- Et tu n'avais pas d'amis avant moi ; personne ne te parlait dans la classe. Tu n'es jamais sortis avec un gars. C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Une affirmation indignée.

Un temps passa jusqu'à Rapunzel assène avec sarcasme :

\- T'es détective maintenant _,_ Four Eyes ?

\- Uh-huh, pas valable comme surnom réducteur : j'ai pas mes lunettes, _Blondie_ , contra le brun en secouant la tête, avançant à nouveau.

\- Nope, interdiction ; réservé à Eugène.

\- Aw, Zel, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y n'a pas quelque chose entre vous !

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, Hic, gronda la blonde.

\- Mais il y a _quelque chose !_

Rapunzel se retint de lui crier dessus – maudit soit Hiccup Haddock et son côté gossip girl.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup et c'est réciproque ; on a déjà mis les choses au clair depuis longtemps, Haddock. Il a simplement un rythme de vie qui ne correspond pas à ce que j'attends.

Ce qui laissa le brun un peu coït. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander, en fin de compte. Il avait oublié pendant un instant que la vie des gens autour de lui, encore plus maintenant qu'il vivait dans la _madhouse_ , était extrêmement compliquée. Il allait répliquer quand un flash lui illumina le visage.

Il protesta, fermant un œil :

\- Eh !

\- Hiccup Haddock, un commentaire concernant votre interview dans le _Rapporteur_ ?

\- Monsieur Haddock, comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec Kani ?

\- Hiccup, Jackson Frost n'est pas avec vous ?

Les questions fusèrent toutes en même temps des journalistes, peut-être simplement des curieux qui se tenaient devant lui. Hiccup s'était préparé à ça. Il leva une main, l'autre se plaçant instinctivement dans le dos de Rapunzel pour l'inciter à continuer de marcher.

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune question.

Comme cela n'arrêta – évidement – pas les intrus, Hiccup reprit d'un ton un peu plus fort :

\- Les campus sont fait pour les étudiants : passez votre chemin ou faites de vrais études.

Même si cette phrase-là fit un peu plus son effet, on continua de les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Là, un agent de sécurité les arrêta fermement. Hiccup fronça instantanément les sourcils ; il n'y avait jamais eu d'agent de sécurité devant le bâtiment de psycho. Le brun sourit un peu quand il comprit que le président de l'université l'avait sûrement placé là à cause – grâce ? – de lui. Une forme de soutient ? Hiccup n'en était pas sûr mais il fut quand même reconnaissant. Au moins, à l'intérieur, il serait tranquille.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla Rapunzel en haussant les épaules.

Hiccup rit un peu en souriant, une vague soudaine d'optimisme soufflant sur lui.

\- C'est vrai, il acquiesça.

Ils arrivèrent en retard. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le garçon, qui aurait au moins aimé faire une entrée discrète. Tant pis. Regardant une dernière fois Zel en prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte en entra.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, celui de leur professeur de neurologie inclus. Les conversations se turent instantanément. Hiccup s'arrêta un instant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis se décida à parler calmement :

\- Pardon pour notre retard, madame Zina.

Et il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise au fond de la classe. Rapunzel le suivit en souriant hypocritement aux élèves en chemin.

\- Je… ça n'est rien, répondit la professeur en reprenant doucement son aplomb. En réalité, nous parlions de vous, Hiccup.

Le brun avala sa salive mais apprécia l'honnêteté. Il regarda la femme dans les yeux et attendit qu'elle continue, les autres élèves étaient fascinés par l'échange. Elizabeth Zina attendit un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Plusieurs élèves ici suivent l'actualité et plus précisément le procès d'Ivan Frost. Comme nous remarquions votre absence, certains d'entre eux se sont inquiété.

Hiccup faillit rire à cela.

\- Inquiété ?

Il souffla finalement en souriant, baissant un instant la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer mais intérieurement, il aurait pu en pleurer.

\- Quelle chance d'avoir des camarades de classe concernés.

La professeur tiqua mais ne releva pas.

\- Sachez, Hiccup, que vous êtes ici dans un endroit où vos affaires personnelles, et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous, ne sont pas les bienvenues. Aussi, je vous saurais grée de ne pas parler du procès ni de l'interview dans ma classe afin de ne pas en perturber le déroulement.

Hiccup n'attendait aucun soutien de ses professeurs, encore moins de madame Zina. Cela dit, il fit un petit sourire quand elle ajouta d'un ton moins dur :

\- Contente de vous voir que vous vous êtes remis de vos blessures.

L'heure passa plutôt vite : Hiccup avait vraiment pris du retard. Sur le chemin, certains élèves essayèrent de lui parler mais il les ignora. Jusque ce que Pitch Black lui envoie un coup de poing au visage, en plein dans la mâchoire. La tête d'Hiccup heurta légérement le mur derrière lui et il siffla de douleur – les mouvements brusques provoquaient encore des vertiges – et Rapunzel réagit instantanément :

\- Lâche-le Philippe !

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Se contenta de demander d'un ton sombre la brute, son avant-bras pressé contre le cou d'Hiccup, l'autre maintenant sa main gauche contre le mur.

Celui-ci leva son autre main pour ne pas que son amie s'en mêle. Il pouvait se défaire de la prise de Black. Ce que le dérangeait le plus en fait, ça n'était pas d'être bloqué mais plutôt le corps de l'autre garçon et son visage _beaucoup_ trop près. Il avait senti son souffle sur sa bouche quand il lui avait parlé et aurait préféré ne pas se sentir paniquer. Il avait aussitôt fermé les yeux une seconde pour réprimer les tremblements : Pitch n'était pas Ivan. Il n'allait pas le blesser comme _ça_. Dieu bénisse son homophobie.

Hiccup rouvrit les yeux et demanda sincèrement, sentant du sang dans sa bouche :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire, Black, si c'était le cas ?

L'autre avala sa salive et sembla réfléchir un instant. Derrière lui, Rapunzel gronda, en un signe d'avertissement.

\- T'inquiète pas, Pitch, tu pourras toujours te défouler sur moi après, souffla sarcastiquement Hiccup en ajoutant : à moins que ça te fasse te sentir comme une merde de harceler un homo handicapé victime de viols ?

Pitch fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des élèves autour d'eux et, si aucun n'avait entendu les mots d'Hiccup, tous étaient attentifs à ce qui allait venir. Hiccup et Pitch s'affrontait du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par sourire d'un air mauvais :

\- Peut-être bien qu't'as eu que c'que tu méritais, Haddock. Qui sait si t'as pas allumé ce gars-là ? T'étais peut-être son gigolo et il t'a jet…

Il fut coupé en pleine phrase par Hiccup qui lui cracha au visage, un mélange de salive et de sang, et qui le repoussa brutalement. L'autre, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse, manquant de renverser Rapunzel qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Hiccup ne s'arrêta pas là, cependant ; il se dirigea vers Pitch et se baissa, lui agrippant le col pour amener son visage vers le sien.

\- Peut-être bien que je peux t'envoyer des types capables de te faire subir ce que moi j'ai subi, Black. On verra si t'arrive toujours à parler après.

Il le relâcha, donnant une petite pression pour que la tête de Pitch tape sur le sol et se redressa. Quand il vit le regard chagriné de Rapunzel, qui était la seule à avoir entendu toute leur conversation, il détourna le regard en s'essuyant rageusement la bouche – grimaçant quand sa mâchoire lui envoya une vague de douleur –, en colère contre lui-même d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Mais Black… ses mots, c'était… non. Hiccup savait que les gens penseraient de telles choses. Mais se les faire cracher au visage par ce moins que rien de Pitch Black, c'était juste insupportable.

Hiccup se retourna vers Rapunzel et soupira, sentant que l'adrénaline descendait :

\- Je vais pas y arriver, Zel.

Il avait essayé. Pour de vrai. Depuis le matin, il évitait les regards, les conversations, les gens. Ceux qui l'encourageait, ceux qui avaient pitié ou ceux que voulaient lui faire avouer qu'il mentait. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait passer au-delà de ça mais c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que toutes les putains de personnes qu'il rencontrait le fixait ou voulait lui adresser la parole.

\- Viens, souffla gentiment Rapunzel en lui prenant la main pour le trainer à travers la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux, alors que Pitch se relevait seulement.

Son amie emmena Hiccup dans leur prochaine salle de cours, encore vide vu les 20 minutes qu'il restait avant le début de celui-ci. Elle les fit s'asseoir au fond. Aussitôt, Hiccup mit ses bras sur le bureau pour y enfouir sa tête.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Rapunzel après un moment.

Hiccup hocha la tête en la redressant, expirant longuement.

\- Ça va, Zel, t'inquiètes pas. Juste un coup de fatigue.

La blonde ne fut pas certaine de le croire sur parole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Le midi, Hiccup se terra dans une salle de cours vide, prévenant Jack par message qu'il ne sortirait pas dehors à cause des journalistes. Celui-ci le rassura de son côté en lui disant qu'il était encore avec Aster. L'après-midi fut incroyablement longue et semblable à la matinée. Tous ses professeurs semblaient vouloir ne pas parler d'Hiccup ou du procès. Sauf, évidement, le docteur Dawson, leur intervenant, spécialisés dans les troubles stress post-traumatiques. Il était arrivé en avance et avait demandé à Hiccup pour lui parler en privé. Se doutant de ce qui allait suivre mais aimant bien le professeur – il était moustachu : les moustaches, comme c'était connu dans son entourage, donnait à Hiccup envie de faire confiance –, Hiccup l'avait suivi.

Le vieil homme s'assit à une table, croisant ses doigts, invitant son élève à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Comment allez-vous Hiccup ?

Comme le garçon prenait quelques secondes pour s'installer, David Dawson continua :

\- Le corps enseignant et les intervenants ont été mis au courant que vous aviez été agressé il y a une dizaine de jours. Vous avez été victime de sacrés chocs ; un traumatisme crânien n'est pas une mince affaire. Vous allez bien, Hiccup ?

La formulation surpris un peu le garçon, surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà un hématome qui avait commencé de se former sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Je… ça va, monsieur. J'ai eu le temps de guérir.

Dr Dawson hocha la tête mais reprit sur un ton neutre :

\- Votre corps peut-être, mais qu'en est-il de votre esprit ?

Hiccup n'aimait pas la tournure des questions. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas avec Dr Dawson. Avec personne d'ailleurs, mas encore moins avec un professeur.

\- Je sais où vous voulez en venir et je ne souffre pas d'ESPT, docteur Dawson. J'ai survécu à plus d'un traumatisme. Je me remettrai de celui-ci.

\- Justement, Hiccu…

\- Non, s-il-vous-plait, le coupa le brun gentiment. Je… je sais pertinemment que mon esprit est loin d'être guéri et je vous suis reconnaissant de vous en inquiéter mais ça n'est pas le lieu, pas le moment et certainement pas les bonnes personnes.

Le garçon se leva, sous le regard professionnel de David Dawson et hocha la tête en remerciement :

\- Merci monsieur, vraiment. Mais j'ai déjà des gens pour m'aider à surmonter les épreuves que Jackson et moi avons traversées.

Le professeur ne répondit rien, comprenant. Lorsque les autres élèves entrèrent, Rapunzel se précipita vers Hiccup qui lui expliqua brièvement. Au grand damne du garçon, le cours porta sur le ESPT en cas de violences physiques répétées durant l'enfance. Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jack lorsque le docteur mentionna que ce genre d'attitudes pouvaient provoquer chez la victime de graves répercussions, tels que des troubles bipolaires ou donner naissance à des comportements agressifs, voire violents.

Hiccup se demanda un instant si, justement, le professeur Dawson disait cela en pensant à Jack, en pensant à Ivan qui accusait son fils d'être celui qui l'avait blessé, lui. Si c'était là son but, certes il insinuait que Jack l'aurait violé et violenté, mais il admettait par la même occasion qu'Ivan avait bel et bien battu Jack pendant son enfance. Après un long instant de réflexion, Hiccup se dit que, sûrement, il était un peu paranoïaque à toujours tout ramener au procès. Le professeur Dawson ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne à juger ainsi des personnes, encore moins des élèves.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack quitta Bunny un peu à regret après avoir grignoté quelque chose avec lui bar. La matinée avait été parfaite de A et Z. Jusqu'il se rende devant le bâtiment d'art. Et qu'il voit de loin les journalistes. Certains étaient debouts, alertes, et d'autres, qui semblaient attendre depuis un moment, s'était finalement assis sur les bancs. Jack s'arrêta, assez loin. Il les regarda longtemps.

Jackson Frost n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait de ce que pensait les autres. Jamais ça ne l'avait gêné qu'on pense qu'il était un enfant gâté, né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche avec tout un empire à portée de main. Jamais non plus ça ne l'avait gêné qu'on se moque de son apparence ou de sa façon d'être. Là, c'était un peu différent. Parce qu'il y avait aussi Hiccup. Et de penser que certains de ses journalistes – et pas que – assumaient qu'il avait pu faire du mal à son meilleur ami sous l'influence d'une quelconque maladie mentale le mettait dans une rage folle, triste.

Soudain, on posa une main sur son épaule gauche ; le garçon sursauta, effrayé et se retourna, prêt à se défendre.

\- Je suis désolée ! Se défendit aussitôt Tatiana en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Tooth… gronda Jack qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Désolée, Jack. J'ai plus pensé, pardon. Mais t'avais l'air paralysé alors je me suis inquiétée.

L'albinos sourit enfin à son amie. Et remarqua enfin :

\- T'as changé de couleurs de cheveux ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina d'un immense sourire et elle tourna sur elle-même. Effectivement, elle avait encore plus rajouter de mèches colorées, si bien qu'on ne pouvait même plus distinguer ses véritables cheveux châtains. Jack rit presque, notant momentanément que Tooth lui avait fait oublier en une seconde ce pourquoi il s'était figé. Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue et murmura :

\- T'es la plus belle, Tooth.

\- Merci, Jackson.

Puis elle arrêta de parader et pointa du doigt l'entrée pleine de journalistes :

\- Sab nous attend, il est déjà à l'intérieur. T'es prêt ?

Jack déglutit puis se força à répondre « oui ». Tatiana ne perdit pas son sourire quand elle attrapa son bras gauche pour s'y pendre. Quand elle sentit Jack se tendre un peu, elle reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Tout ira bien, Jack. On sera là avec toi.

L'albinos baissa la tête puis la releva pour montrer sa reconnaissance à son amie. Et quelqu'un les vit arriver de loin et tous les journalistes finirent par accourir vers eux. Jack tira un peu sur le bras de Tatiana pour les faire avancer plus vite afin de se réfugier dans le bâtiment. Il baissa la tête, se forçant à ignorer les questions des journalistes. Vraiment, il aurait pu en frapper un si jamais il disait quoi que soit. Il se concentra simplement sur la porte qu'il réussit à passer avec succès.

Seulement quand il fut à l'intérieur, il releva la tête et sourit à Tooth. Il lui demanda gentiment :

\- Ça va ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très bien.

\- Je… Pourquoi ils disent des choses pareilles ?

Jack secoua la tête en continuant de marcher, s'éloignant de son amie.

\- Ils cherchent à me faire réagir pour que je dise la vérité, je pense. Honnêtement, j'écoute pas leurs conneries.

\- Tu fais bien, Jack. Parce que c'est vraiment des connards.

Jack fit la grimace :

\- C'est pas… ils font juste leur métier, Tooth. Chacun veut être celui qui obtiendra la confession ultime. Je ne les défends pas, mais je peux comprendre. Ça m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de les tabasser, cela dit.

Tatiana réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par hausser les épaules :

\- J'espère qu'Hiccup s'en sort bien lui aussi.

Et Jack aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ne dise rien. Penser à Hiccup était déjà assez stressant sans qu'elle ne vienne en rajouter une couche. Alors il ne répondit rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle principale, celle où ils peignaient et qui abritait leur casier respectif. Il y avait déjà presque toute la classe à l'intérieur. Dans celle-ci, ils étaient 19, donc tout le monde se connaissait plutôt bien. Aussi, Jack fut autant surpris que déçu de voir marqué sur son casier « Violeur » à la peinture rouge, qui dénotait avec le bleu de la porte. Quand on le vit entrer et se stopper devant ça – Tooth posa une main sur sa bouche –, on se figea. Sab était en train d'essayer de faire partir l'inscription mais, se retournant, il vit Jack et comprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Personne ne disait rien, attendant simplement que Jack réagisse. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Les élèves de cette classe se connaissaient. Jack avait une petite idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille, mais il ne voulait pas accuser qui que ce soit. Il regarda un à un les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait Jennifer et Oliver, Rita à leurs côtés. Luna regardait dehors, toujours autant dans son monde et non loin d'elle, Toulouse avait arrêté de dessiner pour relever la tête. Dinah et Figaro, les jumeaux, grimaçaient un peu. Louis le regardait d'un ton peiné, ce qui fit penser à Jack qu'il savait très bien qui avait fait ça.

D'ailleurs, au plus près de lui, il y avait Oogie, Yokai, Sid et Vanessa. Ces trois-là ne s'entendaient pas trop avec le reste de la classe et pour cause, ils n'étaient pas très sociables et carrément désagréable. C'était Oogie, Sid et Yokai qui avaient embêté Sab en début d'année. Gidéon aussi était parfois con, mais lui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas chercher querelle aux autres élèves. Le regard de Jack tomba dans celui de Yokai. C'était lui le chef de la petite bande Oogie et Sid étaient trop dérangés pour prendre des décisions. Vanessa elle, était plutôt du genre diabolique : c'était soit elle soit Yokai qui avait pensé à faire un coup pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Frost ? Cracha Sid, toujours prêt pour une bonne bagarre.

Jack ne lui accorda pas un regard, regardant Yokai. Oogie explosa de rire et Vanessa lui sourit, d'apparence sympathique mais Jack savait ce qui se cachait sous ce joli visage. Yokai s'avança vers lui en faisant la moue, jouant visiblement la comédie :

\- Décidément, il y a des gens qui ne savent pas se tenir, hein Jackie ?

Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour ; c'était son père qui l'appelait Jackie. Et ça n'était pas un surnom affectif. Il asséna d'un ton froid :

\- C'est Jackson, Yokai.

\- Et visiblement pas que, dit d'un ton mesquin l'autre en pointant des yeux le casier, sur lequel Sab continuait de s'acharner avec une éponge.

Jack ne pouvait pas frapper. Au mieux, il pouvait lui donner un coup de plâtre. Il serra le poing gauche et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il pensa à Hiccup et décida de prendre exemple sur son sarcasme pour ne pas avoir à tabasser l'autre garçon à coup de bras plâtré :

\- Si tu ne peux pas te faire ta propre opinion, c'est ton problème, Yokai. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens ici qui peuvent penser par eux-mêmes au lieu de croire aveuglément ce qu'ils entendent.

Jack savait que Yokai était impulsif, aussi il s'était préparé à recevoir un coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Entre lui et Yokai se tenait Ralph, qui bloquait le bras du garçon. Il venait d'arriver avec Vanellope et Félix. Et Ralph était le seul de la classe à être plus grand et plus impressionnant que Yokai et Oogie réunit. Même Louis était plus petit et moins costaud que lui – enfin, sa personnalité maladivement timide le faisait sûrement paraitre moins grand, aussi.

\- A quoi vous jouez ici ? Gronda Ralph alors que Yokai se défaisait rageusement de sa prise.

\- Oh non, sérieux les gars… vous êtes vraiment des connards, grogna à son tour Vanellope et allant aider Sab à supprimer le mot.

L'arrivée des derniers élèves de la classe sembla réanimée les autres. Tooth alla vers le casier et Rita vint se placer vers Jack. Alors qu'elle allait parler, ce fut Luna qui s'avança vers l'albinos, à sa grande surprise – Luna avait toujours l'air défoncée et parlait souvent plus seule qu'avec les autres élèves. Elle tendit le journal d'aujourd'hui à Jack, qui le prit sans même vraiment en avoir conscience.

\- Hiccup à l'air d'être un garçon très bien, Jackson. Je suis désolée que les gens soient si méchants avec vous.

Il y eut un silence assez long avant que Jack ne finisse par baragouiner, un peu perturbé :

\- M-merci Luna.

Et soudain, alors que Vanessa s'approchait du groupe pour, sûrement, donner une petite réplique cinglante, le professeur Koro arriva en classe et s'arrêta sur le seuil :

\- Whao les enfants, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la scène, puis le casier, dont les lettres restaient toujours un peu visibles. Ok, je m'y attendais.

Il claqua dans ses mains, habitué à se faire respecter.

\- Assis, tout le monde.

Chacun obéit et Jack s'éclipsa au fond de la classe avant que Ralph n'est pu lui demander s'il allait bien. Il sentait Yokai et Oogie le fusiller du regard quand il s'assit calmement, Tooth et Sab s'asseyant à sa gauche. Jack leur sourit brièvement pour les remercier.

\- Alors, déjà, ceux qui ont tagué le casier de Jackson auront droit à une colle ; je vous répète cent fois par jour qu'il vous respecter le matériel. Qui est-ce que je dois punir ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Koro se dirigea vers le bureau de Yokai et s'assit nonchalamment dessus.

\- Vous êtes des adultes maintenant. Donc j'attends de vous que vous assumiez vos choix et vos actes, aussi idiots soient-ils.

Silence.

\- Et vous me connaissez trop bien pour savoir que je serai intransigeant envers ce genre de pratique.

Jack, comme toute la classe, adorait le professeur Koro. Il était parfois très sévère mais incroyablement impliqué dans leur éducation.

\- Et je connais vos écritures, ajouta d'un ton sombre Koro en tournant son regard vers Sid.

\- C'est Yokai qui a demandé à Sid d'écrire monsieur.

\- Oogie l'a aidé.

\- Et Vanessa les a encouragés.

C'était les jumeaux, Dinah et Figaro, qui avaient parlé calmement comme s'ils avaient prononcé une seule phrase. Ils étaient spéciaux, tous les deux, ne se lâchant jamais d'une semelle et finissant les phrases de chacun. Ils étaient tantôt très sérieux, tantôt presque bêtes. Là, visiblement, ils étaient un peu des deux : Yokai et sa bande allaient leur tomber dessus, sûrement. Cela dit, Jack les défendraient – comme il pouvait – si jamais, comme ils le défendaient maintenant alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

\- Merci pour votre honnêteté, Dinah, Figaro, répondit, toujours aussi pédagogue, Koro. Yokai, Sidney, Oogie et Vanessa, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?

Cela surprit les élèves que le professeur veuille vraiment faire ça maintenant. Et en même temps, ça lui ressemblait. Jack fut plutôt content de voir qu'il mettait les quatre élèves très mal à l'aise de devoir répondre de leur acte devant toute la classe. Aucun ne répondait, avachis dans leur chaise sauf Vanessa qui se tenait droite mais qui n'osait quand même pas regarder le professeur.

\- Ok, continua, serein, Koro. Alors je vais me permettre de dire quelques mots. Jackson, d'abord, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le proviseur m'a informé que tu ne pourrais pas dessiner pendant un moment. J'espère que tu guériras vite. En attendant, tu observeras tes camarades, de préférences ceux qui ont des techniques différentes des tiennes.

Jack hocha la tête devant le pragmatique professeur Koro.

\- Oui, monsieur. Merci.

\- Ensuite, j'aimerais, si ça ne te dérange pas, qu'on parle un peu de ce pourquoi Yokai a eu cette idée ce matin.

Jack baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, à vrai dire. Il secoua la tête, comme pour demander au professeur de ne pas aborder le sujet : Koro continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit avant :

\- Comme tu ne peux pas peindre, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous servir de modèle.

Cette fois, l'albinos releva vivement la tête. _Pardon ?_ Servir de modèle ? Ça n'était jamais les élèves qui posaient, normalement. Et pourquoi lui ? Le professeur Koro comprit son trouble. Il se releva du bureau de Yokai et se mit à marcher dans la classe.

\- Je m'explique. Vous connaissez mon avis sur la relation étroite d'un dessinateur et son modèle. C'est un moment de partage intime, extrêmement intense, pour les deux protagonistes. Aussi, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie : je sais que dans cette classe, les avis divergent quant au cas de Jackson et du procès qu'il mène actuellement. J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas un tabou car ce genre d'élément bride votre créativité. Hors, vous êtes tous des artistes prometteurs et je m'en voudrais de ne pas crever l'abcès qui vous fait obstacle.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant Jack.

\- Je vous crois, Jackson, vous et votre ami, dit-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Jack sentit son ventre se serrer ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les professeurs en parlent, encore moins donne leur propre avis.

\- Je vous crois mais ça n'est néanmoins que mon propre avis. Je comprends et accepte parfaitement que, dans cette classe, mon opinion ne soit pas partagée.

Koro se remit à marcher, calme.

\- Cependant, j'ai une aversion des plus grandes pour le genre d'initiative qu'ont eu Yokai et ses camarades plus tôt. Des divergences d'opinions ne devraient pas pousser à des actes de lâcheté, surtout s'ils ne sont pas assumés par la suite. Yokai, Oogie, Sidney, Vanessa, vous pensez que Jackson ment et que c'est lui qui est l'auteur des crimes dont il accuse son père. C'est une pensée légitime et je l'accepte, bien que je ne la cautionne pas.

Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier en entendant ces mots. Ces quatre-là pensait vraiment qu'il était capable de violer son meilleur ami, ou bien n'avaient-ils pas réfléchis avant de l'accuser de la sorte ? Il ferma les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes quand Koro reprit :

\- Jackson est votre camarade de classe, votre collègue. Aussi, je ne tolérerai pas qu'on lui manque de respect, qu'il le mérite ou non. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais ré-établir, établir peut-être, une connexion entre lui et vous tous. Afin que chacun se fasse une idée sur lui via ses propres moyens. En oubliant tout ce que vous savez, en faisant fi des rumeurs, en ne vous basant que sur ce que vous ressentez au moment où vous le dessinez.

Jackson grimaça : il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord avec ça. Ça n'allait sûrement rien changer et, franchement, il s'en fichait de ce que pensaient ces abrutis. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait confiance en Koro ; si le professeur proposait une telle chose, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Une bonne raison, sinon, il ne lui infligerait pas ça.

\- Jackson ?

Le garçon reconcentra son attention sur son professeur qui était à nouveau devant lui et le regardait intensément.

\- Seriez-vous d'accord ? Voulez-vous qu'on en parle en privé ?

Jack se laissa un long moment pour penser. Est-ce que ça allait vraiment aider ? Puis quand Koro lui sourit, il se dit que oui. C'était comme l'interview qu'Hiccup avait fait avec Judy. C'était un moment difficile à passer mais après, on était content d'avoir réussi à le faire et satisfait du résultat.

\- Je… je suis d'accord pour être le modèle, professeur.

L'homme fit un de ces immenses sourires dont il avait le secret et retourna vers son bureau.

\- Très bien ! Aménagez la salle selon vos besoins et armez-vous. Jack, vous pouvez vous installer au centre ; je vous laisse choisir une position qui serait confortable pour vous.

Jack se leva en même temps que les autres, certains étant réticents à l'idée de dessiner un camarade. Tooth et Sab s'avancèrent vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda doucement le garçon.

\- Oui, merci Sab, répondit Jack sur le même ton. Pour le casier et… merci.

Tooth posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu crois que tu te sentirais capable de… non, c'est idiot.

Jack tiqua :

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Non, Jack, au contraire. Mais je pense que… ça serait mieux si tu enlevais ton haut. Tu sais, pour te…

\- Mes cicatrices, la coupa Jack.

\- Oui, confirma Tatiana, incertaine. Tu pourrais te mettre dos à nous, si ça te gêne moins.

Jack avait la bouche sèche. Vraiment ? Lui qui détestait son corps, encore plus ses cicatrices, il allait poser _topless_ devant sa classe ? Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, Tooth, je suis pas sûr que ça soit un bonne id…

\- Je pense comme elle, Jack, intervint Sandy.

Vraiment ? Sab aussi ? Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent un peu. Il ne savait pas…

\- Mais si vraiment tu ne le sens pas, ne le fais pas, ajouta Sab, toujours aussi gentil.

\- Ça serait bien que tout le monde les voit.

\- Je… j'ai pas envie qu'on les voit, Tooth, souffla Jack.

Il ne savait pas. Que dirait Hiccup ? Que ses cicatrices étaient comme une œuvre d'art, qu'il était magnifique. Ça aidait, de penser à Hiccup et à la façon dont il le voyait. Il pensa aussi à Ania et Dimitri. Il expira longtemps. Puis alla vers le bureau du professeur pour l'informer de ses plans. Koro sourit à nouveau et demanda aux élèves de s'installer en arc-de-cercle au fond de la classe.

Jack prit un tabouret et s'installa, dos à la classe. Il ôta l'écharpe qui lui retenait le bras. Et il enleva précautionneusement son Hoodie, dévoilant sa peau marquée. Il y eut quelques respirations coupées, quelques petites exclamations et même des grognements de dégout, pour certains. Jack ferma les yeux, pas dans son élément. Il était quand même content qu'aucun ne puisse voir son visage.

\- Bien. A vos crayons, chers élèves, commenta Koro, qui se plaça pour le voir de profil, à sa gauche, face à la lumière. Si vous le permettez, Jackson, j'aimerais moi aussi vous croquer.

Le garçon fut un peu surpris mais il hocha la tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La séance de dessin prit toute l'après-midi. Jack avait les jambes et le bas du dos engourdi au bout d'une heure ; il se leva trois fois au total pour se dégourdir, ne se mettant jamais face aux élèves. Il s'exposait déjà beaucoup trop à son propre avis ; il n'allait pas non plus leur montrer le devant, qui était pire – de peu – que le derrière. Certains élèves avaient finalement opté pour une peinture plutôt qu'un dessin, d'autres choisissant le fusain, chacun ses propres outils. Jack avisa du coin de l'œil le professeur Koro prendre un chevalet après avoir croqué afin de le peindre, à l'aquarelle, sûrement.

Le dernier élève, Jennifer, qui était une grande perfectionniste, finit enfin, pas si longtemps après les autres. Jack remit son Hoodie, s'étirant comme il pouvait. Koro ordonna aux élèves de ranger la classe, afin que chacun puisse s'installer à son bureau. Lui-même prit sa toile pour la poser, de dos, contre le mur près de son bureau.

\- Je suis fiers de vous, les enfants c'était un travail long et compliqué. Prendre pour modèle quelqu'un que l'on connait, quelqu'un pour qui on éprouve des choses, de l'amitié comme de l'animosité – disant cela, il regarda Yokai, Oogie, Sidney puis Vanessa, lentement – est une tâche ardue : nos émotions influencent nos créations. Celles que nous éprouvons mais aussi celle que nous fait éprouver le modèle. C'est pourquoi il est toujours plus facile de prendre pour modèle un ou une inconnue. J'espère cependant que l'expérience vous a plu. A toi aussi, Jackson, passez de l'autre côté du tableau est peu habituel pour un artiste ; je suis content que tu te sois prêté au jeu. Bien, je vais vous laissez filer, je vous ai déjà assez retenu. Laissez-moi vos créations sur ou à côté du bureau, je vous prie.

\- On sera noté sur ça ? S'étonna Vanellope.

\- Sérieux ? Gronda Oogie, qui n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour traiter ce sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas, Vanellope, répondit Koro en ignorant le garçon. Si vos travaux sont corrects, c'est fort probable. D'ailleurs, je vais vous demander également un petit travail pour demain : j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous repense à son œuvre et à ce qu'il a ressenti lors de cette séance. J'attends un texte assez conséquent, au moins 1 page, et vous laisse la pleine liberté de lui choisir un fond et une forme originale. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

L'homme ajouta :

\- Jackson, vous resterez un instant que je vous donne également un devoir.

Le garçon hocha la tête même si, en regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'Hiccup devait déjà être sorti de cours. Mais Rapunzel était sûrement encore avec lui. Et puis Jack était presque sûr que Bunny allait également aller le chercher, comme il n'avait eu qu'un cours à 14h. Il regarda ses camarades sortirent doucement, certains, comme Ralph, lui donnèrent des sourires ou des mots d'encouragements, de remerciements, même, d'avoir posé. Rita lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui souffla un :

\- On te croit, nous.

 _Nous_ , c'était elle, Jenny et Oliver. Ces trois-là étaient inséparables. Cela fit plaisir à Jack qui lui dit en retour :

\- Merci Rita. Passe le bonjour à Roublard pour moi.

Le garçon que tout le monde surnommait Roublard était un ancien élève qui avait arrêté la formation et, accessoirement, le petit-ami de Rita. La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit. Tooth, avant de la suivre avec Sab, posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de l'albinos.

\- On t'attend à la sortie, Jack.

A son tour, Jack hocha la tête et se retrouva seul avec le professeur Koro. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, où l'homme écrivait tranquillement. Au passage, le garçon avisa quelques-unes des créations des élèves. Certaines étaient très réalistes, d'autres farfelues et Jack aurait pu reconnaitre chacun des auteurs. Toulouse avait fait quelque chose de volontairement flou, Luna l'avait déformé en jouant avec les lignes de ses cicatrices, Félix avait fait un portrait hyper réalistes et Vanessa, qui malgré sa méchanceté avait un talent incroyable, avait insisté sur les contours, dans un ballet très sombres d'ombres. C'était sûrement Vanellope qui avait fait un tableau où chaque cicatrice avait une couleur différente. Cela fit sourire Jack. Même les cancres de la classe s'étaient prêté au jeu.

Même ceux qui l'avait qualifié de « violeur » avait participé à l'expérience.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous voir revenir en cours, Jackson, commenta le professeur. J'ai lu l'article de votre compagnon – Jack tiqua un peu : la relation qu'il avait avec Hiccup n'était pas censé être connue, mais visiblement, Koro s'en fichait – : il est très malin.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Il l'est, monsieur. Il essaye juste de nous protéger de l'opinion publique.

\- Et il a raison. Voyez ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je m'excuse pour cela d'ailleurs. Je leur parlerai personnellement.

\- N'en faites rien, monsieur, contredit gentiment Jack. Je pense que votre leçon d'aujourd'hui a porté ces fruits.

\- Ne prenez jamais pour acquis ce que vous pouvez confirmer, Jackson. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de comportement dans ma classe. Vous le comprendrez.

Jack hocha la tête. Puis comme Koro ne reprenait pas la parole, il demanda :

\- Que dois-je faire pour demain ?

\- Oh, oui, se rappela le professeur.

Il se leva et, prenant en main la toile sur laquelle il avait peint plus tôt, il l'enleva de son châssis, la roula puis l'enfila dans un tube qu'il sorti de sous le bureau.

\- Cette toile est à vous, Jackson. J'attends que vous m'écriviez ce que vous ressentez en la regardant. Essayez de faire abstraction du contexte : ça n'est pas vous sur cette toile, c'est un inconnu et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous fait ressentir. Comme vous n'avez pas peint, j'attends de vous un texte plus long que celui de vos camarades. Disons 3 pages environ. Vous arriverez à écrire ?

Jack était complétement décontenancé par la consigne. Il prit le tube dans le creux de son coude et hocha la tête, incertain :

\- O-oui, monsieur. Sinon, je dicterai mon texte.

\- Je suis certain que vous le ferez, Jackson, sourit Koro et l'albinos ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulut dire. Filez, maintenant, je vous ai assez retenu. Oh, et faites attention aux nuisibles à l'extérieur.

Jack sourit. Les _nuisibles_ étaient sûrement les journalistes. Ce professeur était le meilleur au monde. Lorsqu'il sortit, il perdit un peu son sourire. Hiccup était déjà là, avec Rapunzel et Bunny, parlant tranquillement avec Tooth et Sab. Jack gronda en fonçant presque sur son petit-ami, lâchant le tube qui tomba à terre pour lui faire relever la tête afin de mieux voir l'hématome sur sa mâchoire. Il avait la lèvre fendue, aussi. Hiccup siffla de douleur mais se laissa faire : Jack bouillonnait de colère mais était délicat. Sa voix, en revanche, était glacée :

\- C'est Pitch Black qui t'a fait ça ?

Hiccup faillit rouler des yeux mais il haussa les sourcils à la place : Jack se souvenait du nom de son tortionnaire. C'était à la fois surprenant, à la fois tellement _Jack._ Le brun se défit gentiment de la prise. Il lui sourit tendrement, un peu piteusement, sans rien dire, amena sa propre main caresser la joue de l'albinos qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va Jackson, Philippe a eu ce qu'il méritait lui aussi, commenta sagement Rapunzel.

\- Tu l'as frappé ? Demanda, un peu surpris, Jack, tout près d'Hiccup.

Celui-ci rit en soufflant par le nez.

\- Je l'ai juste aidé à tomber. Et je lui ai craché dessus.

Jack rit à son tour en venant embrasser la pommette de l'autre.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Trésor.

Bunny intervint avant qu'Hiccup ne puisse le faire :

\- Sab et Tooth nous ont dit pour l'inscription.

\- Ça va ? Demanda doucement Hiccup.

\- Ouais, le prof a été génial. Faut que je te raconte ça. Oh, et…

Jack se retourna pour chercher le tube qu'il avait fait tomber par terre, juste à temps pour voir, justement, Koro sortir de la salle de classe, se baissant pour ramasser l'étui. Il se redressa et sourit à Jack. Mais ce fut à Hiccup qu'il le tendit.

\- Prenez-en soin, monsieur Haddock, je vous prie.

Le garçon s'avança, hésitant, mais prit le tube en hochant la tête, pas sûr que la demande concerne l'œuvre à l'intérieur ou Jack lui-même.

\- A demain, les enfants, conclut Koro en s'éloignant.

Il y eut un blanc avant que Rapunzel ne geigne :

\- Nos profs ne sont vraiment pas aussi cools.

\- Il… commença Hiccup mais il s'interrompit lui-même, regardant le tube, puis Jack, qui avait baissé la tête en souriant.

\- Rentrons, fit simplement le garçon quand il remarqua le regard d'Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sur le chemin, Hiccup leur raconta sa journée et Aster lui parla également de la sienne il avait entendu pas mal de conversations, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ils avaient réussi à éviter les journalistes en sortant par derrière, donc personne ne les suivit jusqu'à la _madhouse_ , à leur grand soulagement. A leur arrivée, les deux garçons allèrent directement dans leur chambre, prenant au passage de la glace pour la mâchoire d'Hiccup qu'il appliqua à peine quelques secondes.

Arrivée dans celle-ci, Hiccup leva le tube en demandant d'un ton enjoué – il était content d'être rentré :

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le. En attendant, je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé cet après-midi.

Jack s'installa dans le siège de bureau tandis qu'Hiccup ouvrait le tube, assis sur le lit.

\- Alors, tu sais pour l'inscription. Quand Koro est arrivé, il nous a fait nous asseoir, à fait un de ses incroyables speech. D'ailleurs, il a dit qu'il était complétement de mon – notre – côté, genre ouvertement. Ça m'a surprit mais c'était cool. Ceux qui ont fait ça, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est ceux qui ont embêté Sab en début d'année. C'est surtout Yokai et Vanessa qui sont vraiment malveillants, Oogie et Sidney sont juste un peu dérangés. Bref, ils se sont fait expliquer par Koro qu'ils n'avaient pas de jugement à faire sans eux-mêmes avoir une opinion. Du coup, il a eu l'idée de me faire poser po…

\- Jack…

Le garçon releva les yeux vers Hiccup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le brun tenait la toile à bout de bras, bouche bée. C'était compréhensible. L'aquarelle était splendide. C'était lui, Jack, de profil. Les couleurs, dans les tontes bleues, étaient plutôt sombres, seulement pour mettre en valeur certains détails. Le garçon était représenté assis, les bras tendus en arrière pour le retenir, une jambe tendue, l'autre plié, la tête levée vers le ciel. Il ne portait qu'un jean, il était même pieds nus. La scène prenait place la nuit, quelques étoiles jaunes et blanches dans le ciel presque noire. Son visage était magnifique, doux et serein. Le seul œil qu'on apercevait brillait d'un bleu glacé intense et ses cheveux blancs luisaient dans l'obscurité. Il avait une expression calme. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était son corps. Les cicatrices reflétaient à merveille le ciel. Jack _était_ le ciel, en fait. Son corps était bleui et ses marques formaient tantôt des étoiles, des étoiles filantes, des comètes ou même des constellations.

Le ventre de Jack se serra. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme ça. Il paraissait tellement tranquille, serein, en paix avec lui-même. Et il était beau. Vraiment, il était magnifique. Avec ses cicatrices. _Grâce_ à ses cicatrices.

Hiccup leva ses yeux vers lui, remarquant que Jack pleurait presque. De confusion, de se voir comme ça. De gratitude pour son professeur. Lâchant enfin la toile des yeux, Jack planta son regard dans celui, magnifiquement vert, d'Hiccup. Il retint ses larmes, l'émotion lui serrant la gorge, l'étranglant presque. Le brun lâcha prudemment le bas de la toile, qui ne remonta pas, bloqué par ses jambes, pour venir poser sa main sur la joue de Jack, presque aussi ému que lui.

\- Je te vois comme ça Jack.

Une larme finit par s'échapper des yeux de Jack qui baissa la tête en inspirant, reniflant presque. Il mit sa propre main gauche sur celle d'Hiccup pour la presser contre lui. Il céda finalement aux autres larmes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait _aimé_ son corps. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Hiccup lui disait qu'il était magnifique juste… juste parce que c'était Hiccup et qu'il était Jack. Mais là, après tout… c'était peut-être vrai, alors. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être _beau_ , malgré toutes ses stigmates que lui détestait plus que tout.

\- M-merci, Hic, réussit à articuler l'albinos, calmant ses pleurs, relevant la tête.

L'autre sourit et dit tendrement :

\- C'est pas moi l'auteur de ça, mon amour.

C'était vrai, mais pour Jack, c'était comme si c'était Hiccup lui-même qui avait dicté à Koro la façon dont il voyait Jack. C'était… ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui, un tel dessin. Une telle vision. Il sourit cependant devant la remarque de son petit-ami, devant le surnom affectif. Il se recula pour s'essuyer les joues et émit un rire encore un peu larmoyant.

\- J-je sais. Je vais devoir remercier ce bon vieux Koro demain.

Hiccup lui souriait toujours, puis son regard retourna sur la toile, qu'il retint en haut et en bas.

\- Elle est vraiment incroyable, souffla-t-elle, stupéfié par la beauté de l'œuvre.

Ce qui rappela à Jack un détail.

\- Oh, je dois… je dois écrire un texte dessus. Dire ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. C'est le devoir que le professeur Koro m'a donné pour demain. Tu… tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Tu me demandes d'être ta secrétaire ou de t'aider à écrire ?

Hiccup avait toujours été très doué pour écrire de façon lyrique, presque poétique. Mais Jack secoua la tête :

\- Script, ça serait bien, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, sourit le garçon, prenant déjà des feuilles et un stylo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

En fait, parler de ce que lui avait fait ressentir le portrait avait été plus délicat que prévu c'était très intime comme sensation et prononcer ce genre de choses à voix haute aurait pu être gênant. Mais c'était Hiccup, avec qui la notion de gêne avait été abolie depuis à peu près dix. Jack avait été un peu inconfortable au début puis finalement, il s'était tellement laissé emporté par ses émotions qu'Hiccup avait dû parfois l'arrêter, n'arrivant plus à écrire à son rythme.

Ça prit aux garçons un peu plus de temps que prévu et au bout du compte, après avoir rempli 5 pages, Hiccup arrêta de prendre des notes et écouta simplement l'autre garçon parler avec émoi, riant parfois de ses éclats de rire qu'Hiccup adorait tout bonnement. Jack marchait dans la chambre, déambulant et agitant parfois les bras, enfin surtout le bras gauche, dans les airs pour faire des signes pour accompagner ses paroles. Il s'éloigna pas mal du sujet, au final mais continua de parler. Hiccup, couché sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, interagissait parfois avec lui mais préférait l'écouter, le regarder.

\- Hic ?

Le brun sortit de sa contemplation et s'aperçut, un peu avec horreur, qu'il avait arrêté d'écouter depuis quelques minutes. Il reconcentra son attention sur Jack et lui sourit tendrement quand il vit que l'autre faisait une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Hiccup, un ton faussement désolé. J'étais trop absorbé par ce corps et par ta voix pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Jack dodelina de la tête d'une manière de dire « fous-toi de ma gueule ». Hiccup se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire mais grimaça en sentant sa coupure. Jack répondit à sa grimace :

\- Ça te fait mal ?

Hiccup roula des yeux.

\- Je t'en prie, Jack, je suis passé par pire, je me remettrai d'un coup de poing.

Jack gronda furieusement en venant s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

\- Vraiment, Hiccup, j'aime pas que ce type s'en prenne à toi comme ça.

Hiccup posa une main sur le bras de Jack pour le calmer, prenant un air blasé.

\- Jack, je t'assure que Pitch n'est pas une menace. C'est juste un idiot et je suis presque certain qu'il ne pense pas méchamment. Il veut juste se prouver quelque chose à lui-même.

\- Pourquoi toi tu serais impliqué là-dedans ?

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus faible.

\- Ce que tu n'es pas, contredit férocement Jack.

A nouveau, Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :

\- Je le sais. Et s'il continue, il finira par l'apprendre à ses dépens.

\- Ça c'est mon Hiccup, sourit enfin Jack en venant l'embrasser.

Hiccup rit dans le baiser avant de vite reprendre son sérieux, se penchant vers l'autre garçon pour approfondir l'échange. Les souvenirs de la matinée revinrent dans leur deux esprits et Jack laissa Hiccup le renverser sur le dos, un peu à regret de ne, lui, pas pouvoir le faire à cause de son bras et de sa main – bien que celle-ci aille déjà mieux, il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer dessus à ce point. Le brun répondit aux attentes de l'autre assez avidement, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Dans le baiser, Jack donna une impulsion et Hiccup gémit, un peu de douleur à cause de sa coupure et de son hématome.

\- D-désolé, haleta Jack, réellement désolé mais déjà excité.

Hiccup le regarda intensément et secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait. Ses yeux naviguèrent entre ceux de Jack il avait comme lui la respiration saccadée.

\- Jack, je… Je veux… Je voudr…

Jack ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il se redressa pour de nouveau capturer ses lèvres, posant sa main gauche derrière sa nuque pour le garder contre lui. Il savait ce qu'Hiccup voulait. Il le savait très bien : il le _sentait_ clairement. Et dans l'état où il était, il n'allait pas rechigner à accepter. Hiccup gémit une fois encore, cette fois d'impatience et de plaisir quand Jack cambra le bassin pour qu'il bute le sien.

L'albinos se recula quand même en pensant à une chose :

\- Attends, o-on a pas de quoi…

Faire ce genre de remarque était plutôt bizarre vu les circonstances actuelles. Il vit Hiccup rougir – rougir ! Jack n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour vu Hiccup rougir comme ça – et baragouiner en guise de réponse :

\- En fait, je… enfin Zel m'a offert quelque chose quand elle a su pour nous deux.

\- Quelque chose ? Hasarda Jack qui trouva encore plus étrange d'entre le nom de Rapunzel se mêlé à _cette_ conversation.

Hiccup grogna. Il se releva et Jack faillit geindre quand le poids et la chaleur de son corps quitta le sien. Il regarda le garçon aller fouiller au fonds d'un placard et en ressortir ce que Jack devina, même de loin, même avec la tête penchée sur le côté, même avec le plaisir qui embuait sa vision, un tube de lubrifiant et une boite – beaucoup trop grosse ; pour qui les prenait Punz ?! – de préservatifs.

\- Oh… fut le seul commentaire que Jack réussit à faire, aussi intelligent que se fut.

Hiccup haussa les sourcils comme pour lui demander si ça allait. Jack hocha la tête puis après quelques secondes, il se fit la réflexion que ça serait plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter de si Hiccup allait bien ou non. Puis quand il vit la moue un peu gênée, il sut que ça allait, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Alors il lui fit un sourire suffisant.

\- Ton esprit est incroyablement corrompu, Haddock, dit-il de sa voix la plus rauque, un peu pour se moquer, aussi pour se donner un côté pédant – qu'il savait très bien qu'Hiccup adorait.

L'autre expira fortement en le regardant de ses yeux verts presque noirs maintenant.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Jack.

Il le dit d'un ton si honnête, si sûr de lui que Jack se sentit durcir rien qu'à l'entendre, qu'à le regarder. Il savait qu'Hiccup n'était pas prêt au point de prendre la position passive. Cela dit, tant qu'il pouvait avoir du sexe avec l'autre, Jack s'en fichait éperdument, d'être dominant ou dominé – et, vraiment, avec ses blessures, il ne _pouvait_ pas prendre la place de ce premier. Il voulait juste Hiccup. Et, contrairement à lui, celui-ci semblait prêt à jouer le rôle du dominant.

\- Alors viens, dit simplement Jack en lui faisant comprendre que, justement, il avait compris.

Hiccup ne se fit pas prier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jamais Jack aurait pensé que le sexe avec un garçon, même avec Hiccup, pouvait être aussi bien. Douloureux au début, mais littéralement orgasmique une fois la douleur passée. Et, après coup, il jugea qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que les positions soient échangées, tellement Hiccup avait été attentionné et doux. A tel point que Jack soupçonnait qu'il ait fait passer son plaisir avant le sien, ce qui le dérangeait un peu mais il n'avait pas eu l'idée de se plaindre, sur le coup. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Il tourna la tête pour aviser Hiccup, couché à ses côtés, qui le regardait, sa respiration calme depuis un moment. Ils avaient tous les deux revêtu leur caleçon, pour avoir au moins sur le dos si quelqu'un venait à frapper – ou entrer d'ailleurs – à leur porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent longtemps sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que Hiccup sourit doucement en venant caresser la joue de Jack du bout des doigts. Il murmura, comme pour ne pas gâcher l'instant.

\- Ça va ?

Jack sourit en retour, riant un tout petit peu.

\- J'ai un peu mal au bras. C'est pas très sexy un mec plâtré hein ?

Hiccup rit doucement.

\- Ça m'a pas arrêté, tu vois. Mais vraiment… ça va ? T'as pas mal ?

\- Hic, tu me l'as déjà demandé. Crois-moi, ça va. Vraiment. _Vraiment_.

Il attendit un moment avant de demander en haussant un sourcil, presque inquiet :

\- Toi ça va ?

Hiccup hocha la tête.

\- Sûr ? Désolé, j'étais pas beaucoup attentif.

Le brun rit presque à nouveau devant l'euphémisme. Puis fit un sourire en coin avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Franchement, Jack, te regarder et _t'entendre_ m'aurait suffi. Genre, pour de vrai.

Jack rit à son tour et vint blottir son visage contre celui de l'autre garçon.

\- Alors ça va vraiment ? Tu me mens pas ? T'as pas pensé à… ?

Hiccup gronda sourdement, presque menaçant et fit mine de mordre le nez de Jack.

\- Eh ! Protesta doucement l'albinos.

\- Jack, mes seules pensées rationnelles étaient « Oh mon dieu » et « Jack ». J'étais pas du tout dans l'humeur « Tiens, et si je pensais plutôt à mes affreuses autres expériences dans ce domaine ? ».

\- Juste, répondit Jack en frottant son nez contre le sien. Pas très rationnelles, cela dit comme pensées.

\- Jackson, tais-toi, grogna Hiccup avant que Jack ne vienne l'embrasser, espiègle.

Ils se taquinèrent un moment jusqu'à Jack reprenne la parole d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Ça t'ai aidé ?

\- Je te redirais ça demain, répondit sincèrement son petit-ami. En attendant, je propose qu'on aille manger quelque chose. Et je crois qu'il faut que mette quelque chose sur ma mâchoire, ça me fait un mal de chien.


	26. The end

Ça y est. La fin est là. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais il fallait bien laisser partir ces personnages une bonne fois pour toute. J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous a plu, merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là et à bientôt !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jack était le seul à avoir cours et Hiccup fut invité à venir commencer la construction de sa prothèse avec Tadashi et Hiro au labo, qui étaient déjà sur place. Jim l'avait attendu pour l'y accompagner. Ils accompagnèrent Jack jusqu'à la fac – Hiccup avait insisté – puis repartirent vers le campus de sciences, de l'autre côté du centre-ville, où se trouvait l'école des deux frères.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda à brule-pourpoint – comme à son habitude – Jim en indiquant la mâchoire maintenant bleue d'Hiccup.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers le garçon et haussa les épaules.

\- Personne d'important. Jim, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Elles viennent d'où tes cicatrices ? Demanda le plus jeune en ajoutant vite, comme pour se justifier : tu connais notre histoire et Jack et moi on connait plus ou moins l'histoire de tout le monde dans la _madhouse_ donc on s'est d…

\- La _madhouse_ ? Tiqua Jim.

\- Mérida a appelé la maison comme ça une fois et on a trouvé que ça collait bien alors on a gardé le nom.

Comme Jimmy ne fit à nouveau que hocher la tête, Hiccup allait reprendre la parole. Quand finalement, ce fut l'autre qui dit doucement :

\- Mon père nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi, quand j'étais qu'un gosse. Ma mère tenait une auberge mais on était pauvre. Et je posais pas mal de problèmes avec les flics parce que j'inventais des véhicules que j'allais tester sur des zones privées. Au bout d'un moment, ma mère a trouvé un type. Un vrai connard mais il avait de l'argent et il l'aidait à l'auberge. Sauf qu'assez vite, le gars s'est avéré être un vrai enculé. Ils infligeaient d'horribles traitements à ma mère : la violence, le viol… je te passe les détails. J'ai voulu la défendre et Nathaniel, le type, à finit par m'enfermer dans notre propre sous-sol. J'étais pas scolarisé et j'avais pas d'amis, donc personne ne s'est aperçu que j'avais disparu de la circulation. Ma mère est morte seulement quelques semaines après ça. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait de son corps. De mes 10 ans jusqu'à mes 12 ans, il m'a emprisonné dans ma propre maison. J'étais attaché avec des menottes au radiateur. Il venait régulièrement se défouler sur moi et il oubliait parfois de me donner à manger pendant des jours entiers. Il m'a jamais touché, mais il a essayé d'autres sortes de tortures sur moi. Il a commencé par les poignets, d'où les cicatrices. La plupart sont de lui mais certaines sont de moi. La douleur physique éloignait un peu la souffrance mentale, tu vois ? Sauf qu'il a fini par être moins prudent avec moi. Un jour, j'ai réussi à l'assommer et j'ai libéré mes mains en les cassant pour les faire glisser hors des menottes. Je suis allé dans la première maison que j'ai vue. Passage obligé à l'hôpital, au poste de police ; Nathaniel Flint avait disparu de la circulation sans laisser de traces. Les flics l'ont jamais retrouvé ; il a dû fuir à l'étranger. Bref, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à l'orphelinat, où j'ai trouvé Bunny, Mérida, Flynn et aussi Dimitri et Ania, qui venaient d'arriver.

Hiccup avait baissé la tête : c'était horrible, comme histoire. Tout le monde dans la _madhouse_ affirmait que Jack et Hiccup avait la pire des histoires mais à chaque fois qu'Hiccup entendait l'une des leurs, il avait l'impression que la notion de pire voulait tout et rien dire. Chacune était absolument horrible.

Jim l'interrompit :

\- Ça va, Freckles, fait pas cette tête, c'était il y a plus de 10 ans.

Hiccup sourit un peu au surnom que beaucoup de ses colocataires lui donnait à présent, à cause de ses tâches de rousseur. Il releva la tête vers l'autre qui lui souriait.

\- Je sais Jimmy mais… désolé que tu ais eu à vivre ça pour en arriver là.

Le garçon allait répondre mais un cri résonna à leur gauche :

\- Hiccup ! Eh !

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête, s'arrêtant de marcher, quand il entendit la voix, dont il connaissait le propriétaire. Jonathan courut jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta devant Hiccup, reprenant sa respiration. Il fit mine de venir le serrer dans ses bras mais Hiccup se recula instinctivement en même temps que Jim posait une main sur le torse de John pour l'éloigner. Jim était autant dubitatif, dans le mauvais sens du terme, qu'Hiccup était confus, dans le sens _vraiment_ confus. Que voulait John et pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ?

\- Hiccup ? Demanda Jim, comme pour être sûr que son ami connaissait ce garçon et que c'était pas un psychopathe.

\- Je s… commença le concerné mais il fut interrompu par Jonathan qui envoya sur le côté le bras de Jim, levant une main au ciel comme pour montrer son incompréhension :

\- Hiccup, j'ai essayé de t'appeler un million de fois !

Oh ! Oui. _Oh_ et il avait complétement oublié de le rappeler ou même de lui envoyer un message. Oops. Hiccup leva lui-même ses deux mains en l'air pour se défendre de son… inadvertance.

\- John, je suis désolé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complétement oublié pour être honnête.

\- Oublié ? S'offusqua l'autre. Vraiment ? J'étais hyper inquiet.

Hiccup ne put que rigoler à ça quand il se rappela la semaine qu'il avait passé après la rupture.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me quitter et d'aller voir ailleurs.

Comme Jonathan fronça les sourcils, plutôt courroucé – Rapunzel lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas vexé pourtant – Hiccup s'excusa :

\- Désolé, c'est pas… c'est pas le sujet. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en soucierais à ce point. J'aurais dû t'envoyer une réponse.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un salaud ? Demanda John, visiblement déçu et en colère.

\- Non, John, contra gentiment Hiccup. C'est juste… t'es parti, ok ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je t'aurais donné des nouvelles.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On est sortis assez longtemps ensemble pour que mon inquiétude pour toi soit légitime, tu crois pas ?

Hiccup soupira.

\- Vu la façon dont ça s'est fini, désolé d'avoir pensé que tu voulais plus entendre parler de moi.

C'était un peu vrai, même si c'était juste que, vraiment, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui se passait encore, il n'avait plus pensé à lui. Du tout. Mea Culpa : il avait une vie compliquée. John s'avança, tendant le bras pour venir toucher sa mâchoire et cette fois, Hiccup le laissa faire. Ça lui fit bizarre, un contact avec lui, même s'il aurait voulu que ça ne lui fasse rien.

\- C'est qui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Pitch, répondit simplement Hiccup, sachant que John le connaissait, puisqu'il lui en avait évidemment parlé.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?

Hiccup en aurait presque rit. Il allait parler mais ce fut Jim qui le fit à sa place, éloignant assez fermement John de lui.

\- Hiccup sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et s'il y a quelqu'un à envoyer pour régler la situation, ça serait pas à toi qu'on demanderait.

 _Ouch._ Ça c'était dur ; même Hiccup fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton froid de Jim. John réagit au quart de tour : il regarda Hiccup et pointa l'autre garçon du doigt.

\- C'est qui ça ? Me dis pas que tu sors avec lui ?

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'écarquillèrent : pardon ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait le coup de la jalousie ? _Encore ?_

\- Pas avec moi, idiot.

Fantastique : Jim répondait. Hiccup avait l'impression d'assisté à une farce. De quoi se mêlait les deux garçons ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Jackson ?

Avant même que le concerné puisse en placer une, Jim se rapprocha de l'autre pour dire doucement :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il a bien fait de choisir Jack.

Jonathan lança son poing en avant. Mais Hiccup réagit avant qu'il ne percute Jim – qui s'était pourtant parfaitement préparé à le recevoir – : il se plaça entre les deux et bloqua le bras de son ex avec son propre bras, recevant l'impact sans broncher en éloignant Jim en le frappant avec sa paume.

\- Stop ! Cria-t-il en même temps qu'il repoussa John pour se mettre de profil afin de parler aux deux en même temps : à quoi vous jouez ?

Les garçons étaient trop surpris par la vitesse et la force avec laquelle il avait réagi pour répondre tout de suite. Hiccup en profita pour continuer d'un ton calme :

\- Jim, c'est une conversation qui ne te regarde absolument pas et John, tout a été dit. Tu es parti et ma vie ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. Et non, avant que tu m'accuses, j'ai jamais fait _quoi que soit_ avec Jack pendant qu'on sortait ensemble. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Si t'es venu demander de mes nouvelles, c'est que tu sais pour le procès et les accusations. C'est la vérité. Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas me justifier. J'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier de te répondre je vais pas m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ça. Mais tu comprendras que j'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de renouer avec toi, surtout en ce moment.

John détourna la tête en soufflant calmement, ses bras tombant le long de son corps. Puis il finit par le secouer en riant, désabusé.

\- J'ai toujours détesté quand tu sortais la grande éloquence, Hiccup.

Hiccup sourit tristement mais sincèrement :

\- Je sais, John. Je suis désolé. Peut-être qu'après tout ça, on pourra se reparler, si tu veux. Mais pas avant la fin du procès.

\- Tu sors avec Jack je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on devienne ami, Hiccup.

Jim toussota, comme pour soutenir l'hypothèse, et Hiccup le fusilla du regard.

\- Jack et moi, on a… on a changé ce dernier mois, John. Tu serais surpris. Et… Jack sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Jonathan baissa la tête avant de la relever, une moue un peu triste.

\- Ça a toujours été Jack hein ?

Hiccup ne sut pas pourquoi mais il grimaça quand il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Jonathan.

\- Moi aussi… pour tout ce que je t'ai dit quand on s'est quitté. J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à cause de… de tout ça. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt.

Il ajouta cependant d'un ton plus douloureux :

\- T'aurais pu m'en parler, Hiccup. J'aurais compris. Je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça.

\- C'est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré, John. On ne va pas revenir dessus. C'est fait.

A nouveau, Jonathan grimaça mais posa une main sur le bras du garçon en lui souriant piteusement.

\- J'espère que vous gagnerez le procès. Sois prudent, s'il te plait, Hiccup. Et… c'est une bonne chose pour toi, je suppose, que Jack ait enfin réalisé la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha Hiccup et s'éloigna sans un regard pour Jim, qui était prostré, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, derrière le brun. Quand il fut assez loin, Hiccup souffla, presque de soulagement : ça avait été inattendu, ça, comme rencontre _et_ comme conversation.

La voix moqueuse de Jim résonna :

\- T'en as beaucoup des ex désespérément encore amoureux de toi ?

Hiccup se tourna vers lui et lui frappa le bras du poing.

\- C'était quoi ce comportement overprotectif ? C'est pas comme si je m'étais fait agressé ou quoi, c'était juste mon ex !

\- Il avait l'air… envahissant. J'ai pensé que ça te dérangerait.

C'était gentil. Mais cela énerva un peu Hiccup, comme ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- Je sais pas comment vous le faire comprendre à tous, à Bunny, à Zel ou à toi, mais je suis un grand garçon. Alors oui, j'avais pas envie qu'il me touche mais je peux gérer ça sans aide extérieure. Je suis parfaitement _capable_ , James.

\- T'es en colère ? Tiqua l'autre quand il entendit son prénom.

Hiccup soupira en se mettant à marcher – il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

\- Non, je suis juste… n'en parle pas à Jack ou à Bunny, ok ?

Jim haussa les épaules : il n'était pas le genre à raconter sa journée aux autres colocataires de toute façon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

La construction de la prothèse allait beaucoup plus rapidement que l'avait imaginé Hiccup. En quelques heures à peine, les plans étant déjà parfaitement peaufinés par les trois autres garçons – surtout par Tadashi qui était un peu le « spécialiste » ici –, ils avaient déjà presque fini la lame du pied, le pivot et l'embout. Ce qui était déjà un gros morceau du travail.

Jim l'accompagna en cours avant de partir travailler – Hiccup apprit qu'il avait modifié ses horaires pour pouvoir être là ce matin. Évidement, sur le campus, il y avait encore les journalistes. Qu'Hiccup ne réussit pas à éviter mais il les ignora tout simplement. Comme il put, du moins, pour se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment et y retrouver Rapunzel. Qui… discutait avec Pitch ? Ah oui ? Hiccup se rapprocha vivement d'eux, bien que la conversation semblait être calme.

\- Zel ?

La blonde se retourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Oh salut Hic !

Aussitôt qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, Pitch grimaça et s'en alla. Rapunzel fit une bise à Hiccup qui fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était à quel propos ça ?

Son amie rejeta la question d'un geste de la main et siffla :

\- Ça te fait une sale tête.

\- Merci, Zel, répondit sarcastiquement Hiccup. Heureusement que tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi.

\- Jack ne compte pas.

\- Zut.

La blonde rit en même temps qu'Hiccup. Mais celui-ci reprit assez vite son sérieux.

\- Et sinon, vraiment, qu'est-ce que Pitch voulait ?

Rapunzel soupira, irritée, mais finit par dire doucement :

\- C'est pas lui qui est venu me parler, c'est l'inverse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda, soupçonneux, Hiccup.

\- Peut-être que je lui ai glissé un mot ou deux sur Flynn, Bunny et le gang. Qui sont des amis très proches de toi, qui s'inquiète pour ta sécurité.

\- J'y crois pas… ronchonna le garçon. Et s'il allait en parler à la presse, Zel ? Jack et moi on essaye de surveiller notre image et toi tu balances à cet abruti qu'on est lié à des membres de gang ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, en effet. Cela dit…

\- T'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien à personne.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Hiccup n'était pas fâché ou déçu, juste embêté.

\- Parce que je suis _littéralement_ aux petits soins avec sa mère et que, malgré tout, Philippe à un cœur et tiens à elle. Il me doit bien ça ; à sa dernière visite, Hélène lui a parlé de moi en d'excellents termes. Autrement dit, il sait que je suis la meilleure personne pour m'occuper d'elle. Et ça compte pour lui.

\- Tu es… absolument diabolique, Zel. Se servir de sa mère pour le faire chanter ?

\- Non, pas du chantage, Hic. Disons, le remettre à sa place ? C'est de la prévention.

\- _Diabolique_ , confirma Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Jack avait eu une matinée plutôt calme. La bande de Yokai l'avait parfaitement ignoré et il se demanda un instant si c'était dû au cours de Mr Koro ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait mangé tranquillement le midi avec Tooth et Sab, Hiccup restant dans son bâtiment à cause des journalistes. Ils avaient été rejoint par Rita, Oliver et Jenny. Les jumeaux aussi, au bout d'un moment, s'étaient rapproché d'eux, restant quand même un peu dans leur monde. Vanellope avait fini par trainer Ralph et Félix jusqu'au petit groupe improvisé.

Jack s'était sentit un instant piégé, ayant la sensation que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce scandale public avec son père, personne n'aurait cherché à lui parler plus que d'habitude, mais il se dit finalement que c'était une bonne chose. Il se sentait bien et il aurait voulu qu'Hiccup ait lui aussi des camarades de classes moins stupide. Mais bon, c'était deux formations très différentes.

L'après-midi fut le reflet du matin. Tous rendirent leur texte au professeur Koro mais celui-ci les mit de suite de côté, sans parler de la veille, passant directement au sujet du travail du jour. Jack prit tout de même quelques minutes pour le remercier de la toile. Il vit que le professeur était ému, alors il ne s'étendit pas trop, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise l'homme.

Le soir, Jack sortit un peu plus tôt et décida donc d'aller jusqu'au bâtiment de psychologie chercher Hiccup. Il sortit par derrière pour éviter les journalistes après avoir salué Tooth et Sab et aussitôt dehors, son téléphone sonna.

C'était Charles. Jack décrocha, un peu anxieux :

\- Allo ?

\- Jackson, ravi de pouvoir vous joindre ! S'exclama l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Vous êtes avec Hiccup ?

\- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder : je serai avec lui dans quelques minutes.

Jack ne laissa pas le temps à Charles de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ça va plus que bien, Jackson.

Jack marchait à bonne allure, voyant le bâtiment de psychologie se rapprocher.

\- Plus que bien ? Vous avez des nouveaux éléments ? Les résultats de analyses du couteau ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins et oui, répondit méthodiquement Charles. J'étais suspicieux ; les analyses ont été faites immédiatement après votre agression et nous n'avions toujours pas les résultats. Il s'avère que les avocats de votre père faisaient pression sur l'équipe scientifique pour cacher les preuves. La question est réglée : votre ADN et celui de votre père sont les seuls présents sur l'arme.

Jack secoua un peu la tête.

\- C'est… c'est une bonne chose donc, hein ? Ça prouve que c'est lui qui m'a agressé ?

\- Ça le prouvera mais ça n'est rien par rapport à l'autre nouvelle. Toujours pas d'Hiccup ?

\- Non.

L'albinos entendit Charles émettre un petit son contrarié.

\- Tant pis, vous le lui direz alors. Cette histoire de pression pour les scientifiques m'a fait me questionner sur les résultats des analyses faites sur Hiccup le 10 et qui nous sont revenues de l'hôpital il y a un moment déjà. Alors j'ai engagé un de mes hommes pour enquêter.

Comme Charles marquait une pause dramatique, Jack retint sa respiration. Il avait découvert quelque chose, c'était sûr, sinon, il ne serait pas si ravi. Il pressa son avocat :

\- Charles !

\- Les résultats ont été trafiqués ; c'est pour ça qu'ils ne prouvaient rien.

Jack baissa la tête : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Votre père, la nuit où il est venu à l'hôpital, n'a pas fait que vous rendre visite. Il est passé voir le médecin en charge d'Hiccup. Il l'a menacé et l'a grassement payé pour qu'il mente. Mon homme n'a pas mes bonnes manières : j'ai réussi à récupérer les véritables analyses. Suite à des agressions sexuelles, le corps médical prépare normalement une sorte de kit avec diverses preuves afin de prévenir d'une potentiel plainte.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher, à une dizaine de mètre du bâtiment de psychologie, où il vit à peine Rapunzel et Hiccup sortir. Charles continua d'un ton calme :

\- Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? J'ai la preuve irréfutable qu'Ivan Frost est celui qui a violé et violenté Hiccup.

Laissant presque tomber le téléphone, Jack dû s'accroupir. Il avait du mal à respirer, trop choqué pour réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Au loin, il entendit Hiccup hurler :

\- Jack !

\- Jackson, vous allez bien ? Demanda Charles.

\- Je… articula difficilement le garçon. On va gagner ?

Charles rit et Hiccup cria à nouveau, courant maintenant vers lui.

\- Jackson !

\- Oui. Oui, Jackson, nous allons gagner ce procès.

Sans même qu'il puisse le contrôler, Jack sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait de joie.

Hiccup arriva vers lui alors qu'il se redressait, un peu chancelant. Aussitôt, le brun prit son visage en coupe, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Jack ! Jack, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, quémanda Hiccup en l'examinant, cherchant une blessure.

Jack sourit à travers ses larmes et Hiccup fronça les sourcils, confus quant à l'attitude de son compagnon.

\- Hiccup est avec moi, Charles. Vous pourriez répéter ?

Ils entendirent l'homme rire en entendant les larmes de joie dans la voix de Jack tandis que Rapunzel arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour Hiccup – et sûrement Punzie qui est avec lui. Je disais à Jackson que j'ai désormais assez de preuves pour faire enfermer Ivan pour viol et violences agravées, pendant au moins une vingtaine d'année.

\- Vous… commença Hiccup, perdu. Vous avez… des preuves ?

\- Je les ai. On a déjà gagné le procès, les garçons il ne reste plus qu'à ce qu'il se passe.

Jackson éclata finalement de son rire cristallin, évacuant une pression sans nom et vint embrasser Hiccup, le soulevant ensuite à l'aide de son bras gauche, faisant presque tomber le téléphone. Le brun, surpris autant par les mots de Charles que l'éclat soudain de Jack qui le fit tourner une fois, lâcha un cri avant de pleinement réaliser.

Le monde allait découvrir, savoir le monstre était Ivan Frost. Il allait comprendre qu'Hiccup Haddock et Jackson Frost n'était pas des menteurs, mais bien les victimes qu'ils clamaient être. Alors il ria lui aussi en se serrant contre Jack. La voix lointaine de Charles se fraya un chemin vers eux alors que Rapunzel lâchait une larme de bonheur en les voyant :

\- Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà fêter ça mais rester prudent, Ivan a toujours des hommes de main en liberté prêt à tout pour le faire sortir de ce pétrin. Les médias vont être mis au courant d'ici une heure, donc vous le verrez aux journaux. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour que vous le sachiez.

L'attitude paternelle, un brin protecteur, de Charles fit encore plus sourire les garçons. L'avocat ajouta avec une certaine émotion dans la voix :

\- Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, Jackson, Hiccup.

Les concernés se séparèrent doucement, restant assez proches et se regardèrent longtemps avant qu'Hiccup ne prenne la parole, la voix rauque :

\- On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Charles.

L'homme ne répondit rien, ce qui ne surprit pas les garçons, ni Rapunzel, qui savaient qu'il n'était pas dans les grandes démonstrations. Ce fut justement sa fille qui lui répondit tendrement :

\- Jack va raccrocher maintenant, Papa, pour que je puisse les enlacer tous les deux. Et que tu puisses verser ta petite larme.

Jackson ne décrocha même pas son regard d'Hiccup en entendant son nom, trop absorbé par l'échange muet qu'ils partageaient. Doucement, Rapunzel prit le téléphone de la main de Jack pour finir l'appel, le garçon sembla soudain revenir sur Terre. Il sourit à la blonde et la prit dans ses bras à son tour, toujours aussi maladroitement vu son état. Ils rirent tous les trois tandis qu'Hiccup soulevait Rapunzel qui se blottit tout contre lui, bien moins réservée avec lui qu'avec Jack.

\- Je sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi, ma Zel, souffla le brun contre son cou.

\- Mais vous m'avez trouvé, elle répondit en ne bougeant pas.

Elle se recula puis Hiccup revint prendre délicatement Jack dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

L'étreinte dura quelques secondes. Le moment de joie une éternité. _Leur_ éternité.


	27. Épilogue

J'avoue, j'avais dit que cette fiction serait finie au dernier chapitre. Mais plusieurs d'entre vous (Ok, il n'y avait que deux, mais chacun est à prendre en compte) m'ont signalé que ça serait cool d'avoir un petit épilogue en mode "quelques années plus tard" eeeet j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ça serait plutôt chouette en effet. Donc je me suis mis au travail, dur de ré-écrire sur une fic qu'on avait finie, normalement, mais cool. Donc c'est cadeau, tout petit épilogue trop mignon parce que ça fait pas de mal.

Aussi, pour ceux qui me suivent, je suis en train de me lancer dans un nouveau projet, un peu dans la même veine que celui-là, et dont l'idée m'est venu en lisant cette fic : Le Projet Lorenzo de Willsansfin ( s/12925185/1/Le-Projet-Lorenzo) qui est à mon sens, déjà, une excellente fiction. Donc je sais pas si je vais m'y plonger pour de vrai ou si c'est juste des gribouillage mais, dans le pire des cas, je ferai un petit one-shot avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit.

Cœurs sur vous, merci encore, vraiment, à tous les gens qui lisent et qui me laissent des petits mots, vous imaginez pas le plaisir que je ressens quand je vous lis, ça fait chaud au cœur.

À bientôt!

* * *

– Ok les enfants, la ferme maintenant. Remerciez Jackson d'être venu partager son expérience.

Les enfants crient en cœur : « merci Jackson ! », ce qui fait sourire l'homme. En partant, la petite Sophie vient l'embrasser sur la joue et se serre un instant contre lui.

– À bientôt tonton Jack !

– À bientôt, Soph, répond Jack avec un sourire.

Puis Mérida intervient, réprimant un peu sa fille :

– Sophie, va jouer avec les autres enfants, tu verras Jack ce week-end quand ils viendront manger à la maison.

La petite hoche la tête et gambade jusqu'à dehors.

– J'en reviens pas qu'elle grandisse si vite, commente l'homme.

– Ne m'en parle pas, répond la rousse et elle ajoute : merci encore d'être venu. Tu sais à quelle point les gosses aiment tes bandes dessinées.

– Ça me surprend à chaque fois, à vrai dire.

C'est vrai, il ne réalise pas, même après plusieurs années, d'avoir un tel succès, que ça soit pour ces BD jeunesse ou ces romans graphiques.

– En tout cas c'était génial de t'avoir en tant qu'intervenant, ça change de mes cours classiques, ça leur fait du bien.

– Le cancre que j'étais ne peut pas te contredire là-dessus, Mérida.

Elle rigole, et Jack fait mine de s'en aller.

– N'oublie pas, vendredi à 19h30 avec Hiccup. Et amener bien Toothless, Sophie est dingue de ce chien.

Jack rit.

– Oui je me souviens de la dernière fois que vous êtes venus à la maison ! Mavis aussi l'adore.

Mérida hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Jack sort en se pressant. Il a rendez-vous avec Hiccup ce midi à la faculté où il enseigne pour manger avec lui. Sur le chemin, il repense à Sophie. Il adore cette gosse, elle est géniale. Parfois, il aurait envie d'enfants. De gamins qui courent dans la maison et qui hurlent. Qu'il devrait disputer. Mais Hiccup et lui en ont déjà parlé : c'est trop tôt. À 29 ans, Jack aurait tendance à penser que c'est trop tard, mais il sait pourquoi Hiccup dit ça. Il n'a pas eu de modèle de père, il a peur de mal faire. Jack aussi, au fond. Et puis ils ont déjà leur énorme chien Pyrénées noir, Toothless (en hommage à la peluche). C'est suffisamment de boulot. Largement. Ils sont heureux à deux (trois si le canidé compte).

Quand il arrive vers la faculté, Jack jette un œil à l'immense campus universitaire. Il a été entièrement rénové il y a quelques années, suite à l'incendie qui l'a dévasté. Après avoir fini son master, Hiccup a pris un virage à 180°. Il a décidé de prendre des cours pour devenir prothésiste, encouragé par Tadashi, aussi par Hiro et Jim. Mais il y a eu l'accident. L'incendie. Qui a couté la vie à Tadashi qui a voulu aller sauver un autre élève. Hiro et Hiccup étaient là tous les deux. Si Hiccup n'avait pas retenu Hiro, il se serait jeté dans le bâtiment à son tour, et serait mort avec son frère. Ça a été une période tellement difficile pour Hiro… heureusement, les habitants de la Madhouse étaient là, et ses amis de la faculté. Pour Hiccup, cela l'a à nouveau fait changer d'avis. Le sacrifice, vain, de Tadashi lui a ouvert les yeux sur une chose ; il voulait aider, mais par en créant des prothèses. Enfin, pas que. Il a fini sa formation et quand il est devenu officiellement créateur de prothèse, il a décidé de passer son concours pour devenir professeur à temps partiel. Comme l'aurait été Tadashi. Hiro, lui, travaille aux laboratoires installés sur le campus. Il s'est spécialisé en appareils médicaux. Et Jack est content de savoir que le garçon, malgré tout ce qu'il a perdu, continue d'aimer la vie et de vouloir toujours aider le monde à sa façon.

Jack s'enfonce dans le campus. Puis il voit Hiccup. Qui, en ce moment, a opté pour une prothèse toute noir, en carbone avec des filaments bleu nuit, vifs. Il a coincé son pantalon au niveau de l'embouchure, pour mieux l'exposer. Une vraie œuvre d'art à lui seul.

Il discute avec Hiro, justement. Celui-ci explose de rire à une chose que dit Hiccup et qui a l'air de l'agacer. Quand ils le voient arriver, ils le saluent. Jack vient embrasser Hiccup et serre la main de Hiro.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? demande immédiatement Hiccup. Comment va Mérida ? et Sophie ? et Mavis ?

– Calme-toi, Freckles, laisse-le respirer.

Jack rigole et embrasse le front d'Hiccup.

– Ça a été, les gamins sont adorables et Sophie… J'adore Sophie, cette gamine est un amour.

Hiccup ouvre les yeux exagérément en regardant Hiro.

– Il arrête pas de s'extasier devant les gosses en ce moment, je crois que ses hormones le travaillent.

– Je t'emmerde Haddock, j'aime les enfants, c'est toi qui est bizarre de pas t'extasier devant eux.

– T'es aussi un Haddock, maintenant, je te signale Jack.

Cela fait sourire les deux amoureux qui se regardent. Oui, c'est vrai. Depuis un an, Jack est un Haddock. Ça lui fait bizarre de se le dire. Il a enfin enterré la dernière chose qui le reliait à son père. À _feu_ son père. Ivan n'est resté que trois années en prison. Cet enfoiré, après tout ce temps, s'était déjà fait un réseau, il avait des gardiens dans ses poches et sa horde d'avocats se battaient jour et nuit pour écourter sa peine, fixée à 22 ans. Sauf que quand on est le caïd d'une prison, il faut se méfier des arrivistes. Il s'est fait choper par des nouveaux gars, en pleine journée. Les gardiens n'ont rien pu faire, et Ivan n'a pas atteint l'infirmerie. Il s'est fait tabasser et ses côtes, cassées, ont perforé ses poumons. Fin de l'histoire. Le grand Ivan Frost est mort comme un simple prisonnier : dans un combat de coqs. Quand les garçons ont appris ça, ils ne savaient pas quoi ressentir. Jack aurait espéré qu'il ait plus souffert. Hiccup était juste trop heureux de savoir qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Tous les deux étaient soulagés : plus de risques qu'Ivan soit libéré, maintenant. C'était définitivement du passé. Quant aux entreprises, il a refusé tout ce qui venait d'elle ; l'argent et les parts ont été réparties entre les actionnaires.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Jack a commencé à dessiner plus sérieusement en abandonnant ses jobs en tout genre. Qu'il a commencé à raconter des histoires. Son histoire aussi, son plus beau roman graphique, selon Hiccup, qui avait pleuré en le lisant. À partir de ce moment là qu'il avait publié, qu'il été devenu connu. Qu'il avait vécu, pour de vrai.

– C'est vrai, Hiro, t'as raison, acquiesce Hiccup, presque fier.

– Bon allez, j'emmène cet homme se sustenter. Tu veux venir avec nous, Hiro ?

L'homme balaye la question d'un geste de la main.

– Non, je vais voir Gogo à midi, elle a sa pause en même temps que moi.

– Fais pas trop de folies, joli cœur ! s'exclame Jack en passant un bras sur les épaules d'Hiccup qui secoue la tête en murmurant un "laisse-le tranquille, idiot".

Hiro rougit sous la remarque mais les deux garçons ne le voient pas, déjà en chemin.

– Alors, raconte-moi, quémande de suite Hiccup en attrapant la main de Jack, celle qui pend sur son épaule droite, dans la sienne.

– Merry avait prévu un atelier. Les gosses devaient dessiner des scènes du quotidien avec leurs parents.

Hiccup s'arrête soudainement et regarde Jack. Lui a un regard qui en dit long.

– Attends… elle leur a fait lire celui-ci ?

Les lèvres de Jack ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne lorsqu'il hoche la tête. Il explique :

– Elle leur a fait lire. En entier. Et elle m'a dit que ça avait été difficile de les préparer à la lecture, qu'elle avait dû rencontrer d'abord les parents de chacun, et que les enfants qui ne voulaient pas participer à l'atelier, donc à sa préparation, avait parfaitement le droit.

– Combien ? Combien n'ont pas voulu lire ?

– C'est ça le truc avec ces gamins. Ils l'ont tous fait. Et tu les aurais vu aujourd'hui… il avait plein de questions à me poser, ils ont bien dessiné et raconter des scènes de leur vie à eux. Ils ont été… hyper intéressés. Presque empathique. Je m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ça.

Quand Jack parle, qu'il a les yeux qui brillent, Hiccup sait que ça l'a touché. Ça l'a vraiment touché. Hiccup se fait une note mentale : remercier Mérida quand ils iront diner chez elle et Mavis. Elle n'en a sûrement pas eu conscience mais elle a réchauffé le cœur de Jack ce matin.

– Ils t'ont posé quoi comme questions ?

– Toutes sortes. Sur la façon dont j'inventais les histoires, sur ma façon de dessiner. Aussi sur ma vie. C'était… naïf.

C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose mais Hiccup sentit que Jack n'en avait pas été blessé. Tant mieux. Jack continue :

– Ils ont aussi demandé des choses sur toi.

– Sur moi ?

Cela étonne Hiccup.

– Oui sur toi. Sur comment tu allais.

– Ho… _ça_ c'est trop mignon, souffle Hiccup.

La naïveté et l'innocence des enfants – pas tous – le touchent.

– Et aussi si on était toujours amoureux. Celle-là, elle m'a fait rire.

– Haha tu aurais dû leur dire non, pour voir leur réaction.

– Mais non, t'es con, il y avait Soph, elle aurait paniqué.

Hiccup roule des yeux. Jack et Sophie. Deux gosses, finalement. Bientôt, ils arrivent au restaurant. À peine sont-ils entrés qu'Ania vient leur rencontre. Elle leur fait la bise.

– Salut les jeunes, comment vous allez ?

– Ça va, petite journée aujourd'hui, répond Hiccup et Jack sourit.

– Et toi Jack ? C'était ce matin votre truc avec Mérida ? Mavis m'en a parlé vaguement quand on s'est croisé l'autre jour. Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne les a pas vu ces deux-là.

– Ho tu sais, elles ont du boulot avec Sophie qui grandit, rit Jack.

Ania rigole à son tour et les installe à une table.

– Je vous appelle le chef ?

Les garçons lui sourient. Ils s'installent. L'esprit de Jack reste figé sur Sophie. Mavis et Mérida, à peine un an après que Mavis ait obtenu un CDI après sa formation, ont décidé d'avoir un enfant. Elles ont d'abord pensé à l'insémination artificielle, puis à la fécondation in vitro mais n'ont pas su se décider sur le profil du père. Ça a été un long débat entre elles. Finalement, l'adoption est apparue comme une meilleure solution. C'est Mavis qui l'a envisagé lorsqu'elle a rencontré une assistante sociale qui accompagnait Sophie à l'hôpital pour un suivi psychologique. Ses parents la battaient, alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans et Sophie souffre d'analgésie congénitale. Elle ne ressent pas la douleur. Autant dire que ça ne faisait que redoubler la violence des parents. Il y a eu des enquêtes puis finalement, on a cherché une nouvelle famille pour Sophie. Quand Mavis l'a vu, sans rien connaître de son histoire, elle a su elles seraient cette nouvelle famille. L'assistante sociale, qui connait bien Mavis puisqu'elle travaille souvent avec elle, a organisé une rencontre. Et quand Sophie à parlé pour la première fois aux deux jeunes femmes, elle était si joyeuse, si pleine de vie qu'elles ont immédiatement voulu faire le bonheur de la gamine. Et elles le font. Elles le font vraiment, et Sophie fait le leur. Ce sont des supers mamans et Jack est fier de faire partie de cette grande famille.

– Je pense qu'on l'a définitivement perdu.

La voix moqueuse d'Hiccup le fait sortir de ses pensées. Il revient à la réalité et s'aperçoit que Dimitri est là, dans sa tenue blanche de travail. Il lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui fait rigoler les deux autres.

– Tu t'étais perdu, mon amour ?

Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude dans la voix de son mari. Il voit que Jack va bien.

– Ouais, je repensais à un truc. Salut Dimitri, comment tu vas ?

Dimitri rit encore un peu et serre la main tendue.

– Ça va, le restau marche bien, c'est le pied.

Il relève la tête et vois Ania discuter avec des clients. Il la regarde un instant avec tout l'amour du monde qui déborde de ses yeux puis ajoute :

– Et puis j'ai la plus belle serveuse du monde.

– Je vois pas comment l'étoile Michelin pourrait t'échapper, raille Jack mais au fond, il le pense vraiment.

Et Dimitri le sait. Il leur sourit.

– Vous venez encore manger à l'œil ?

Cette fois c'est Hiccup qui répond :

– Tu rigoles ? Je me fais offrir le restaurant aujourd'hui !

Dimitri regarde Jack, surpris. Normalement, quand les garçons viennent, il leur offre le repas. L'avantage d'être son propre patron. Jack se justifie, agitant sa main gauche :

– Anniversaire de mariage.

Ce qui fait fondre Dimitri, tout mièvre qu'il est. Ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là. Il va ajouter quelque chose mais se fait interrompre par Ania qui arrive près de lui.

– Au boulot, Dima, je te signale que tu as d'autres clients.

Elle lui plante un baiser sur la joue et file à une autre table.

– Vous avez entendu le patron ? Je dois y aller. Venez à la maison un de ces jours, on a refait le salon, faut que vous que voyez ça.

Il leur fait un signe et s'en va. Il se passe quelques secondes avant qu'Hiccup demande, déstabilisé.

– Mais ils ont pas _déjà_ refait la bibliothèque le mois dernier ?

– Je crois que si. Tu me diras, le mois d'avant, c'était les chambres.

– Donc soit ils sont à fond dans le bricolage et la peinture, sois c'est un prétexte pour inviter des gens chez eux.

C'est sûrement un prétexte. Ça ne change rien, les voir est toujours un plaisir. Les hommes continuent à parler en mangeant. Après le restaurant, Jack raccompagne Hiccup à l'université où celui-ci donne un cours de robotique à 14h. À peine a-t-il quitter le campus que son téléphone sonne. Il l'amène devant son visage et active l'appel vidéo. Beaucoup de visages apparaissent en le saluant joyeusement. Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

– He salut vous tous ! J'allais vous appeler pour vous demander quand vous êtes arrivés.

Dans l'écran, Sab lui fait de grands signes d'une main, l'autre tenant celle de Béatrice – Jack adore l'appeler Baby Tooth, parce que c'est le portrait craché de sa mère –, Tooth à ses côtés, plus rayonnante que jamais. Il y a Astrid et Eret juste derrière, et leurs jumeaux dans les bras.

– On est arrivé dans la nuit, et on attendait une heure décente pour t'appeler, répond Tooth.

– Coucou tonton Jack ! crie la petite en s'approchant du téléphone.

Jack rit, heureux de voir la petite frimousse.

– Salut ma Baby Tooth. T'as aimé l'avion ?

– J'ai même pas eu peur !

– Je suis trop fière de toi.

Il l'est vraiment.

– Et regarde qui on a trouvé, ajoute Astrid et Tooth fait tourner le téléphone pour pointer la caméra sur Elsa, Anna et Kristoff.

Jack ne perd pas son sourire. Anna a repris contact avec lui pendant le procès d'Ivan. Il a fallu les encouragement d'Astrid et Tooth pour que Jack lui réponde. Mais il l'a fait, et il est heureux d'avoir mis de côté sa fierté pour renouer des liens avec elle. À son arrivée, Anna a retrouvé sa sœur et depuis, elle ne l'a plus quitté. Elle et son gang, dont elle fait désormais partie. En plus de sa sœur, elle a trouvé Kristoff. Jack et elle s'appellent souvent pour se donner des nouvelles, ayant gardé une complicité assez forte, malgré ce qui s'est passé, malgré la distance qui les sépare.

– Bonjour Jackson, salut Elsa, moins froide qu'elle l'a été avec lui.

– Salut les princesses, répond Jack. Comment vous allez vous trois ? Pas trop fatigué par la troupe, déjà ?

Elsa hoche la tête mais Anna répond, extatique :

– Tu veux rire ? On est trop heureux ! C'est quand que toi et Hic venez nous voir ? Il y a de la place pour vous aussi. Et pour le chien !

Jack n'en doute pas. Les affaires d'Elsa, et donc d'Anna, leur rapportent des sommes astronomiques.

– On va attendre d'avoir des vacances si tu veux bien, tu connais Hiccup.

– Un forcené du travail. Comme moi.

Astrid trouve la force de tenir sa fille par un bras pour frapper Eret avec l'autre, faisant rire Baby Tooth.

– Bon en tout cas, on a fait bon voyage, on voulait juste te faire un petit coucou, dit calmement Tooth. On t'embrasse fort, Jack, passe le bonjour à ton mariii.

Jack les salue et toute la bande répond par de grands signes, puis raccroche. Il trouve ça fantastique que, même après ces quelques années, il ait gardé contact avec ses anciens amis. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il n'a pas vraiment de _nouveaux_ amis. Enfin, il a ses collègues scénaristes et illustrateurs, certains libraires rencontrés ci et là, son éditrice… mais pas de véritables amis. Il n'en a pas besoin, de toutes façons. Ceux qu'il a lui suffisent largement. Il ne pourrait pas être plus chanceux. En parlant d'amis, il a rendez-vous cet après-midi avec Flynn et Punzie. Ces deux-là sont en pleins préparatifs de mariage. Ça a pris longtemps à Rapunzel de dire oui. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas Flynn, parce qu'elle aime. Simplement, ça a été compliqué pour elle de se rendre à une évidence : son premier amour pourrait bien être le dernier. Elle en à discuté une fois, avec lui et Hiccup. Ça la gêne un peu de se dire qu'elle n'a rien vécu d'autres que ce qu'elle partage avec Flynn. Au fil de la discussion, elle en est venue seule à la conclusion qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle aime Flynn, et veut passer sa vie avec lui. Dans la foulée, elle a demandé à Hiccup d'être son témoin. Jack a rarement vu Hiccup être aussi ému. Et aussi déterminé à être le meilleur témoin sur Terre. Ce qu'il est, bien entendu.

C'est en repensant à cela que Jack arrive vers chez eux. Et se fait interpeller. Il se retourne et, à nouveau, un sourire apparait sur son visage. Décidément, c'est la journée, aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas le temps de se mettre en marche vers ceux qui ont crié son nom qu'Emma se jette dans ses bras.

– Jack !

Jack serre Emma contre elle. Il l'a vu avant-hier mais, comme à chaque fois, il a l'impression qu'elle lui a plus manqué que ça. Considérer Emma comme sa sœur et la faire pleinement rentré dans sa vie n'a pas été difficile pour Jack. C'est lui qui a un peu forcé les choses, après le procès d'Ivan. Emma ne l'avait pas rappelé, sûrement par peur du rejet. Et lorsque, enfin, Ivan a été jeté en prison, Jack s'est dit qu'il était temps pour lui de passer du temps avec sa demi-sœur – motivation encouragée par Hiccup, qui était certain qu'Emma avait _besoin_ de lui. Comme bien souvent, Hiccup a eu raison. Les troubles psychologiques d'Emma se sont empirés. Et si Jack ne l'avait pas retrouvé à moitié morte dans une rue, elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Après cette tentative de suicide, Emma a été envoyée en hôpital psychiatrique, et suivait en même temps une cure de désintoxication. Jack a été là, il est allé la voir chaque jour, pendant des mois, parfois avec Hiccup. Sarah et le père d'Emma, eux, n'ont clairement pas brillé par leur présence. Comme on ne se refait pas, Sarah a fui. Elle les a quittés tous les deux pour… aller faire sa vie ailleurs, sûrement. Jack a été si en colère après elle. Après cette mère qui ne jouait pas son rôle. Mais cela a eu au moins le mérite de réveiller le père d'Emma, qui a commencé à se comporter comme tel. Après des mois, Emma a pu sortir, sous la surveillance bienveillante de son paternel. Jack a passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, pour apprendre à la connaître et l'aider à surmonter ses troubles. Encore aujourd'hui, Emma dit qu'il l'a aidé plus qu'il n'en a conscience. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré les habitants de la madhouse. Un en particulier.

Jack avise Jamie qui arrive doucement, tenant le sac à main de sa sœur. Et est, même après deux années, parfaitement étonné par l'incompréhensible amour qui lit les deux jeunes. Au début, jack n'a pas approuvé. Du tout. Déjà à cause de l'écart d'âge, ensuite à cause de l'immense gouffre qui sépare leurs deux personnalités. Hiccup a dû jouer ses meilleures cartes pour convaincre Jack que l'amour était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, à tous les deux. Mais c'est surtout en les voyant ensemble que Jack a compris : Jamie était un canalisateur pour la folie d'Emma, et elle était pour lui une porte sur le monde. Maintenant, il est content de les voir ensemble, heureux et épanoui, enfin. Content de voir sa sœur s'offrir une nouvelle vie.

– Content de te voir, Em. Salut, petite tête.

– Salut, Jackson.

Emma le lâche et retourne vers Jamie pour se blottir contre lui. Elle fait penser à un chat, parfois.

– Comment vous allez tous les deux ?

– Ça va, on allait faire un peu de shopping. Et aussi acheter un cadeau à papa, c'est son anniversaire. Tu as entendu à propos de Hiro ?

Bon, Emma guérit doucement mais elle garde tout de même ses vieilles habitudes. Jamie rit en voyant la tête de Jack.

– Elle a espionné personne, j'ai croisé Jim hier, il m'a dit.

Jack se gratte l'arrière de la nuque, évitant le regard noir d'Emma.

– Ouais, Hiccup m'a raconté. C'est mignon.

– C'est bien qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, sourit Jamie.

– Jack on doit y aller, embrasse bien Hiccup, on passera vous voir dans la semaine, promis, s'exclame Emma en emmenant déjà Jamie au loin. Ho, et passe le bonjour à Rapunzel et Flynn !

Jack leur fait signe, ignorant le fait que sa sœur soit étrangement bien renseignée sur son emploi du temps. Il les regarde s'éloigner main dans la main. Il a de la chance d'avoir Emma dans sa vie. Dans sa famille. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il est en retard. Punzie va le frapper. Il accélère le pas. En bas de chez eux, Jack voit une affiche collée sur un mur qui lui fait chaud au cœur. Elle annonce la prochaine exposition de Rita. Qui est une des rares personnes que Jack a gardée dans ses contacts depuis la fac. Il ne la voit quasiment jamais, mais il ne manquera pas le vernissage de son exposition, ça non.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, il frappe à la porte. Flynn lui ouvre. Lorsqu'il le voit, celui-ci fit la moue.

– Au secours.

Jack rit un peu. Il donne une accolade à son ami, qui la lui rend

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait subir ?

– Eugène !

La voix de Rapunzel, pas aussi mélodieuse que d'habitude, résonne dans l'appartement.

– Ne te défiles pas, reviens !

Jack se retient, en vain, de se moquer.

– Un peu de courage, Flynn. Dis-toi que c'est qu'une fois dans la vie.

– Et Dieu merci, commente le futur marié.

Ils entrent dans le salon et aussitôt, des bras se referment sur Jack.

–Wow ! s'écrie Jack en se rendant compte que c'est Punzie qui le serre contre elle. Salut, ma Punz, ça faisait un bail.

– Hiccup aurait pu prendre son après-midi pour venir, ronchonne-t-elle dans son cou.

– Lâche ma fiancée, tu veux, Jackson, finit par dire Flynn.

Ce qui fait rire Jim et Bunny, dont Jack, la vision obstruée par une masse imposante de cheveux blonds, ignorait la présence. Rapunzel se recule d'elle-même après avoir embrassé la joue de Jack et celui-ci peut donc voir Jimmy et Bunny, assis dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Ça a surpris tout le monde lorsque Jim a finalement décidé que, si les filles ne l'intéressent pas, c'est parce qu'il serait plutôt branché mecs. Ça a encore plus surpris Bunny quand Jim lui a avoué que, pourquoi pas, ça le tenterait d'essayer quelque chose avec lui. Et, là c'est eux deux que ça a surpris : ça a marché. Un temps. Puis finalement, Jimmy s'est lassé et s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un certain Ben. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant presque deux ans, jusqu'à ce que Bunny, qui revenait d'un voyage de plus d'un an en Australie, retente sa chance avec Jim. Qui a fini par s'avouer qu'il se sentait mieux avec lui qu'avec Ben. … jusqu'à ce que Jim décide qu'il est mieux célibataire. Bref, eux d'eux, c'est trop changeant pour être parfaitement à la page. En ce moment, ils doivent être ensemble, mais rien n'est certain. Jack hausse les épaules, ça ne le regarde pas, même s'il avoue qu'entre Hiccup et lui, deviner si oui ou non leurs amis sont en couple ou non est un jeu des plus divertissants.

Jack a à peine le temps de les saluer que deux personnes, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, viennent vers lui. Il sent aussitôt les bras d'Arianna se refermer sur lui et la main solide de Charles se poser sur son épaule.

– Comment vas-tu, Jackson ?

Jack met quelques secondes à retrouver une contenance. Charles et Arianna, pendant, puis après le procès, ont été là pour les soutenir, lui et Hiccup. Les deux garçons ont parfaitement conscience de toute l'énergie et du temps qu'à dû demander leur cas à Charles, _gratuitement._ Encore aujourd'hui, ils ont l'impression d'avoir une dette de vie envers cet homme. Et sa femme. Nombreuses fois elle les a invités à manger, même à partir en vacances avec eux deux, Rapunzel et Flynn. Pour Jack, ce sont les parents qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Alors il serre Arianna contre lui.

– Ça va, répond-il. Et vous ? Comment s'est passé votre voyage en Inde ? Charles, vous avez pu trouver ce que vous cherchiez ?

– Même après tout ce temps, tu n'arrives pas à nous tutoyer, Jackson, déplore Arianna en se reculant, posant une main maternelle sur sa joue.

Jack – ni Charles, d'ailleurs – n'a le temps de répondre parce que Rapunzel, assise devant la table, intervient :

– S'il vous plait, ne me volez pas Jack alors qu'il vient d'arriver, j'ai besoin de lui.

Puis elle marmonne :

– J'aurais préféré Hiccup, mais bon, il a visiblement mieux à faire.

– Bébé, tu recommence à marmonner, dit gentiment Flynn en allant s'asseoir à côté de son témoin, Jimmy.

– Pardon ! Jack, viens là.

Jack s'exécute, souriant une dernière fois à Charles et Arianna. Il s'installe à côté de la blonde.

– Dis-moi tout, c'est quoi qui te pose problème ?

Aussitôt, Rapunzel se met à parler avec un débit incroyablement rapide à propos des plans de table, des invités, des enfants et des repas. Jack l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, se rappelant son propre mariage. Son union avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde. Son esprit dérive lorsqu'il pense à Hiccup. Il lui manque soudainement. En rentrant, il se promet de lui préparer un repas lui-même – sans l'aide de Dimitri. De lui offrir une soirée parfaite. Parce que, même après toutes ces années, son amour pour lui n'a jamais cessé de grandir, et savoir que c'est réciproque sera toujours la plus merveilleuse des sensations.


End file.
